El hijo de la diosa
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Dos mundos que se entrecruzan más de lo que parece; uno de ellos olvidado por la mayoría del otro. Una profecía mal interpretada. Y un joven , que deberá descubrir su misión antes de culminarla. Harry es un semidiós pero al mismo tiempo un lejano legado de otro por parte de padre.
1. La traición

_Discalimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson, así como sus universos, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Rick Riordan respectivamente_

* * *

 **La traición.**

Dio un puñetazo en la mesa mirando con furia a su mejor amigo, al que consideraba casi como un hermano, las palabras de Sirius Black le habían molestado.

— Retíralo — Le exigió — Retira tus falsas acusaciones ahora mismo.

— No puedo hacerlo, James. Todo lo que te he contado es cierto.

— No te creo. No puede ser cierto. Ella nunca me haría algo así — Frunció el ceño molesto, se negaba por completo a prestar oídos a esas palabras — Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso. Siempre te molesto que cambiase mis prioridades al casarme.

— Te equivocas, amigo.

— No lo creo — Susurró en un tono de voz peligroso — Ahora, sal de mi despacho. Tengo que organizar el mundial.

— Pero James...

— No, Sirius. No sigas hablando. No digas más a menos que quieras jugarte nuestra amistad.

— Como quieras, James — Dijo resignado — Sólo espero que no sufras cuando descubras la certeza de mis palabras.

— ¡Largó! — Elevó la voz, atrayendo las miradas de quienes estaban en este momento por el pasillo — Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra a menos que se trate de un tema de trabajo.

A pesar de lo que todos esperaban, James Potter, uno de los más habilidosos activos de la orden el fénix, había decidido trabajar para el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos en lugar de convertirse en auror. En ese departamento ascendió rápidamente, convirtiéndose en apenas unos meses en jefe de uno de los subdepartamentos. El comité de organización de eventos deportivos.

La proximidad de los mundiales, hacía que tuviese que invertir más horas de las que le gustaba en el ministerio. Eran ya pasadas las diez de la noche cuando abandono su despacho en el ministerio y se dirigió a su casa; ya había avisado a Lily que llegaría tarde, no le gustaba hacerla esperar. Por el camino se detuvo en una floristería muggle a punto de cerrar, para comprarle un ramo de rosas a su esposa. Le extrañó un poco que a esas horas hubiese una floristería abierta, pero le venía bien, y no parecía ninguna trampa de mortífagos. Ellos no considerarían, como tapadera. Algo tan inocente como aquello.

— Espero que le gusten — Le deseó la mujer que lo atendió; una hermosa y joven dama de cabellos del color del trigo.

— Gracias. Que pase una buena noche.

— Igualmente caballero.

Al entrar en su casa notó algo, todo estaba igual que siempre y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. La casa estaba en penumbra, completamente a oscuras para ser tan sólo iluminada por las farolas de la calle. Sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas, había una chaqueta, la reconocía como la de uno de sus amigos. No le dio importancia. Sabía que todos solían pasarse por casa, así que era probable que la hubiese olvidado. Pasó de largo la cocina, no tenía sentido detenerse allí, pues le había dicho a Lily que no era necesario que le preparase la cena.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, anticipando la sorpresa que le daría a Lily con ese ramo de flores; era su aniversario, no el de bodas, sino el de cuando habían decidido comenzaba a salir. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola y encendiendo la luz.

— Sorpre... — Se quedó sin palabras ante lo que vio en su propio dormitorio. Su esposa estaba junto a Peter, y lo que allí estaba sucediendo quedaba bien claro.

Dejó caer el ramo de flores al suelo sin pronunciar la más mínima palabra. Se dio la vuelta, bajó las escaleras y salió de casa. Sirius había tenido razón en lo que horas atrás le había dicho, Lily lo engañaba. Estaba muy enfadado y molesto, no podía creer que aquello fuese cierto, y mucho menos con uno de sus amigos. Entró en un bar, cercano a la floristería donde minutos atrás había comprado las rodas. Se sentó en la barra y pidió al camarero que le sirviese la bebida más fuerte que tuviesen.

— ¿No le gustaron las flores? — Escuchó una voz femenina a su lado.

— ¿Perdona? — Inquirió, dirigiendo su mirada a quien le hablaba — Oh, es una larga historia, creo. Complicada.

— Se me da bien escuchar; sobre todo a aquellos que saben elegir bien las flores.

— Es algo que prefiero olvidar más que hablar.

La mujer con la que había entablado conversación era la misma del puesto de flores. La miró bien, encontrándola más hermoso que antes; quizá por la decepción que sentía era por lo que antes ni la había mirado una segunda vez.

— El puesto de flores. ¿Es tuyo? — Preguntó por hablar simplemente de algo.

— En efecto. No sólo tengo ese modesto puesto de flores, sino varios invernaderos a lo largo de América. Entre otras cosas.

— Pues estás un poco lejos.

— A veces la ocasión lo amerita — Le dijo misteriosamente la mujer — Hace tiempo que atrajiste mi curiosidad.

— ¿Tu curiosidad?. No te conozco de nada — Las palabras de la mujer lo habían sorprendido. La miró a los ojos; sus ojos castaño verdoso habían sufrido un cambio, desapareciendo de esos colores — Tú no eres humana — Murmuró, sin percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de los labios de la mujer — Eres una diosa.

Pocos entre los magos creían en los dioses, la mayoría de los que lo hacían eran magos de sangre pura. Los mestizos y nacidos muggles no creían en ellos, por lo que esas creencias y cultos habían caído prácticamente en el olvido. No para él, aunque Lily se hubiese reído en su cara cuando se lo mencionó. Él, James Potter, era consciente de su linaje. Hacía cuatro generaciones que la sangre Potter se había mezclado por primera vez con sangre divina.

— Muy bien, legado de Júpiter. Ahora... ¿me dirás quién soy?

James susurró el nombre de la diosa, conocedor de la dualidad greco-romana de los dioses; apostando por la forma griega de la diosa, guiándose únicamente por su instinto y lo que recordaba de la mitología en esos momentos. Antes que pudiese hacer nada, la diosa lo besó. James dudó unos instantes, pero al final correspondió a aquel gesto, dejándose llevar.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó en un hotel, se vistió y regresó a su casa. Era domingo, así que no tenía por qué ir al ministerio aunque ganas no le faltaban.

— ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? — Le preguntó Lily.

— Con una mujer — Respondió son simpleza — Voy a darme una ducha.

— ¿Cómo?, ¡Me engañas y tienes la desfachatez de admitirlo tan tranquilo!

— No me hagas hablar. Tu no estabas jugando a las casitas con Pettegrew precisamente — Replicó en un tono helado — Ahora, si me disculpas voy a darme una ducha.

(***)

Habían pasado nueve meses, en ese tiempo y tras algunas discusiones, Lily y James habían decidido darse otra oportunidad y continuar con el matrimonio. Ahora Lily estaba embarazada de diete meses y, sabía que era completamente suyo. El árbol genealógico de la mansión de su familia así lo indicaba. Lo curioso es que también había indicado la existencia de un segundo niño en formación, uno que sería el primogénito, al menos por su parte. Sabía lo que significaba, y no le había dicho nada a Lily. Hacerlo sería admitir que no confiaba en ella, en que el niño que portaba en el vientre era realmente suyo; eso sin contar, que ella detestaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con la mansión. "Demasiado Sangre pura", decía.

Estaban cenando cuando sonó el timbre. James se levantó a abrir la puerta, seguido de cerca por Lily. Al abrirla reconoció a quien estaba en el umbral cargando a un bebé, era la diosa con la que había estado nueve meses atrás.

— Este es tu hijo — Le dijo la diosa aquel treinta y uno de julio — Nacido esta misma mañana.

— ¿¡Cómo!? — Estalló Lily — ¡Es un bastardo!¡No te atrevas a meterlo en casa, James!¡Que esta fulana se marche por donde ha venido con esta abominación!

— Ten cuidado con tus palabras, mortal. No te conviene desafiarme — Le advirtió la diosa con voz amenazante.

— A mí nadie me amenaza —Respondió Lily haciendo ademan de sacar la varita.

— ¡Basta Lily! El pequeño se queda en casa. Es mi hijo y pienso responder por él.

Lily se metió desairada en el interior de la casa, completamente enfadada. Su enfado podía palparse en el ambiente. Eso a James le daba igual en esos instantes, no iba a dejar a su hijo en la calle. Sabía que los dioses tenían prohibido criar a sus hijos, y en la calle el bebé moriría o iría a parar a un orfanato.

— Tu esposa tiene suerte que no me agrade matar inocentes.

— Se lo agradezco.

— Ah, se me olvidaba. Hermes le dio su bendición, así que no te asustes si de en algún momento se pone a hablar con las serpientes.

James tomó al niño en brazos y cerró la puerta al marcharse la diosa. Se dirigió a la cocina buscando con qué alimentarlo.

— No pienso dar de comer al bastardo, y no dormirá en la habitación de nuestro hijo — Dijo recalcando la palabra "nuestro" — Esa cosa es un hijo ilegitimo y nunca estará por encima de nuestro hijo. No lo toleraré, James. No has actuado de forma correcta esta noche.

— Es mi hijo y con eso basta — Proclamó — Y no te preocupes, Harry Teseus Potter tendrá su propia habitación.

— Bien pues. Ya que te empeñas, tu bastardo es solo cosa tuya.

James no dijo nada al respecto. Subió al recién nacido al desván de la casa y allí le hizo su habitación. Ser un genio en transformaciones tenía sus ventajas. Las paredes quedaron pintadas de azul cielo y cómoda cuna estaba vestida de sábanas blancas.

Como sabía que Harry tarde o temprano llegaría a él, tenía preparado un colgante para el bebé. Solo para asegurarse que Lily no lo dañaba. Si Harry estaba en peligro regresaría a la seguridad antes que le pasase algo irremediable. Así lo había hecho en conjunto con los duendes.

— ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Mañana iré a Gringgotts para abrir una cuneta para ti.

Como era tradición en su familia, el nacimiento de un hijo le abría una cuenta. El depósito inicial era de dos mil galeones, y dejaban la orden que cada cumpleaños se le transfiriesen quinientos desde la bóveda familiar; por otro lado si los padrinos querían podían ingresarle la cantidad que deseasen. Miró a Harry, consciente que era importante elegirle unos buenos padrinos, gente de confianza. Sirius seguía sin hablarle, ningún intento por recuperar a su amigo había servido. Petegrew desertado completamente. Remus era factible, pero Lily ya le había pedido que fuese el padrino del hijo que esperaban.

— Le preguntaré a los Tonks — Murmuró — Al menos Andrómeda comprenderá la situación.

(***)

En septiembre nació el segundo hijo de James Potter. Fue un quince de septiembre, lo llamaron Theon Brian Potter. Nombre escogido completamente por Lily. Habían acordado que el segundo nombre fuese el de James, pero al final ella lo cambió por otro, James sospechaba que lo trataba de castigar por haber aceptado a Harry en casa. Estaba claro que la mujer estaba molesta con la presencia de Harry, pero no le había hecho nada, James celaba mucho al pequeño.

James apareció en el hospital con Harry, un niño que tenía ya casi dos meses. El gesto de amargura de Lily al ver a Harry lo decía todo. No podía hacer nada contra el niño pero sí que pudo "filtrar" a la prensa su existencia y condición de bastardo. Muchas familias sangre pura no hicieron caso, tener bastardos no era algo raro ni que supusiese deshonor, pues con ellos podían surgir nuevas ramas familiares, además que en más de una ocasión un bastardo había supuesto que la familia no cayese en el olvido. Todo ello semanas antes de dar a luz, ni con esas se deshizo de lo que consideraba un engendro.

— ¿Tenías que traerlo?

— No iba a dejarlo solo.

— Podrías haberlo dejado con los elfos o con sus padrinos.

— Sabes perfectamente que gracias a la que has armado no puedo hacer eso.

— Y tú que el que lo tolere en casa, mientras no lo vea, no quiere decir que tenga que tolerar que este en medio del que debería ser nuestro momento.

James no dijo nada, sabía que no tenía caso discutir con ella. Lily seguía igual que en Hogwarts, completamente intransigente. Si seguía con ella era por compromiso, y porque ahora estaba Theon. Un niño no debía sufrir la separación de sus padres. Si este no estuviese se habría divorciado, de hecho eso era lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio, pero el amor le había llevado a darle otra oportunidad a aquella relación. No los abandonaría, tenía sentido del honor y la responsabilidad.


	2. La tragedia

Habían pasado seis años. Ambos niños habían crecido saludables y no podían ser más diferentes el uno del otro.

Harry era un muchacho algo bajo para su edad, aunque no de forma exagerada, tenía unos cabellos color azabache y unos misteriosos ojos que eran una mezcla de distintos tonos verdosos. Era un chico apacible, observador y un poco inquieto; poseía una amabilidad natural y una gran inteligencia. A pesar de eso se distraía con frecuencia y tenía ciertos problemas para comprender las letras, motivo que Lily aprovechaba para llamarlo "bastardo inútil"; entre otros apelativos igual de cariñosos. Por supuesto, sin que James se enterase.

Theon por el contrario era un poco más alto que Harry y también algo más regordete, sin dejar de tener buen físico. Se notaba a simple vista que estaba un poco más mimado. Tenía los cabellos castaño oscuro con algún reflejo rojizo y los ojos de color azul claro, al igual que James. Era un chico alegre y extrovertido, muy revoltoso y pese a la edad que tenía comenzaba a mostrar algún signo de arrogancia. Para Lily, aquel era el niño perfecto y al que colmaba de atenciones; mientras que a Harry, le dirigía malas miradas.

James había tratado de enseñar a ambos a volar, pero al final solo daba sus lecciones a Harry pues Lily se había negado a que Theon volase a tan temprana edad. De todas maneras, aquellas primeras lecciones eran solo el principio, tan solo volaba con una escoba de principiante, un estadio intermedio entre las de juguete y las escolares. Así que era relativamente segura esa actividad. Durante la lección de aquella tarde, Harry estaba más distraído de lo normal, parecía preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

— Que me cuesta aprender a leer papi. Las letras se montan unas con otras y no puedo leer las palabras.

— Comprendo — Murmuró pensativo, había oído hablar de ese problema en el ministerio, un compañero tenía un sobrino con ese problema y se sabía que había magos que también lo sufrían. Así que había patentado unas gafas especiales para que mediante magia pudiesen superar ese problema y leer y escribir sin que fuese un galimatías. Las gafas ayudaban a interpretar las grafías — Creo que podremos solucionar eso.

— ¿Cómo?

— Iremos al callejón Diagon y te compraremos unas gafas de lectura.

— Vale — La idea alegró al niño, por fin podría aprender a leer y entender lo que ponía en los papeles, los libros... — ¿Tiene nombre mi problema?

— Se llama dislexia. Pero no tendrás que preocuparte, siempre que te pongas esas gafas que compraremos podrás leer sin problemas — Le sonrió a su hijo, agradecido que le hubiese contado que sucedía, de otra manera las cosas hubiesen resultado más complicadas — Ahora sigamos con la lección de vuelo. Cuando te eleves en tu escoba tienes que sentir el aire que te rodea, para poder desplazarte por este...

Esa misma noche, cuando ambos niños dormían, James comunicó la decisión a su esposa. Por el mero hecho y cortesía de mantenerla informada, dado que, pretendía comprar esas gafas a Harry, sí o sí.

— ¿Y unas gafas le ayudarán a leer? — Inquirió escéptica la mujer — ¡Vamos James!, ¿Montarse unas letras sobre otras?, eso es tan solo una excusa absurda. ¿Cómo te lo has podido creer?

— Si Harry dice que le pasa eso, es que le pasa. No me mentiría.

— Es un bastardo. Los bastardos no son de fiar. Ser un holgazán es culpa suya, no de unas supuestas letras bailarinas.

— Está decidido. Iremos este fin de semana. Los cuatro.

— Como quieras — Replicó la mujer con fastidio.

Harry se había acostumbrado a ese clima en la casa. Lily siempre lo ignoró completamente, menos cuando se presentaba la ocasión de insultarlo y echarle en cara sus orígenes. Desde que tenía memoria lo había despreciado y había enseñado a Theon que estaba por encima de él en todos los aspectos. Por ellos prefería estar lejos de la vista de esa mujer. Solía pasar el tiempo en el jardín, le resultaba relajante estar entre plantas, eso le ayudaba a no pensar en Lily. Recordaba perfectamente la respuesta que recibió cuando la llamo "mamá" por primera y única vez: Un guantazo seguido de unas palabras cargadas de desprecio; "yo no soy tu madre, bastardo. Tu madre era una inútil furcia. No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma". Y así lo hizo, desde entonces, pese a no comprender en su momento la totalidad de lo que dijo, comprendió que su presencia no era grata para esa mujer. Ese era uno de los motivos que se alegrase de quedarse en casa de sus padrinos siempre que su padre tenía que ausentarse unos días de casa por razones de trabajo. Allí estaba mejor que con Lily y Theon, quien comenzaba a llamarlo de la misma manera que Lily. Harry se preguntaba si lo hacía con malicia o era que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

El sábado por la mañana desayunaron temprano y se dirigieron al callejón Diagon, utilizando la red flu. Como era de esperar, Harry era llevado por James y Theon por Lily. La primera tienda a la que fueron, fue a la de las gafas; James quería que fuese su primera parada.

— Necesitamos unas gafas para la dislexia.

Tan sólo tuvo que decir aquello al dependiente para que este sacase varios modelos, nombrando las especificaciones de cada uno de ellos. Queriendo lo mejor para Harry, compró unas que fuesen irrompibles y no pudiesen extraviarse, de forma que volvían siempre a su dueño, incluso si las robaban. Para Harry, lo mejor de aquellas gafas era que se adaptaban perfectamente al crecimiento. Aunque como dijo el dependiente, tenían sus límites. Esas tendrían que cambiarlas cuando tuviese doce años, en el momento sus facciones comenzasen a ser más varoniles y menos aniñadas. Harry se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica que llevaba, ocultando las ganas de probarlas para ver cuán buenas eran.

Luego fueron a la tienda de semillas; allí Lily esperaba encontrar las mejores plantas de jardín. Quería ganar un concurso de jardines mágicos que se celebraba dentro de unos meses. Fue en esa tienda donde todo cambió. De repente comenzaron a escucharse explosiones por todo el callejón, siendo evidente que estaba bajo ataque, incluso algunos gritos mencionaban que el innombrable estaba en el callejón.

— Quedaos aquí. No os mováis — Dijo James a su familia.

Poco después de pronunciar esas palabras, la cristalera de la puerta estalló, tirándolos al suelo con su onda expansiva. James fue el primero en levantarse y encaró a un hombre alto con facciones de serpiente. Ese hombre daba miedo a Harry, que veía la escena desde las cajas donde se había ocultado.

— Avada Kedravra — Pronunció el hombre feo. Su hechizo impactó en James, quien cayó al suelo con una mirada inexpresiva. Mientras a unos metros de allí, Lily se enfrentaba a un encapuchado, al que venció en un ataque de rabia al ver caer a James. — Tu primero

Harry vio como el mago malo levantaba la varita contra Theon. Le iba a hacer lo mismo que le había hecho a su padre, y por molesto que fuese su hermano no quería que le hiciesen daño. Harry deseaba protegerlo como fuese. Entonces algo sucedió, una especie de enredaderas comenzaron a crecer frente al asustado Theon al mismo tiempo que el mago malo lanzaba su hechizo. Este fue recibido por las enredaderas y revotado hacia el mago malo, haciendo que este desapareciese en una especie de sombra terrorífica.

— Lo ha derrotado — Dijo uno de los magos presentes en la escena señalando a Theon — Ese niño ha derrotado al que no debe ser nombrado.

— El señor Potter está muerto — anunció uno de los magos del ministerio que llegó a la escena, era uno de los aurores, Harry lo había visto en una ocasión que su padre lo había llevado al ministerio — Será mejor que se lleve a los niños a casa, señora Potter. La llamarán del hospital para organizar el sepelio.

— Muy bien — Dijo con bastante serenidad — Venga bastardo, no tenemos todo el día.

— ¿Papi no viene?

— Tu padre está muerto por tu culpa; y a Theon casi lo matan — Le dirigió una mirada de odio — Tú tienes la culpa que hayamos venido aquí.

(***)

A la mañana siguiente, se realizó un entierro por todo lo alto al que Harry no asistió. Lily no lo consintió pues Harry no era un verdadero miembro de esa familia, no era un legítimo Potter y no merecía estar en el lugar. Es más, la tarde anterior, se había encargado de dejarlo en la puerta de un orfanato con tan sólo un par de mudas desgastadas, como se merecía. No había podido quitarse ese colgante que de regalo James cuando nació, ni tampoco las gafas recién compradas. Las malditas gafas para el maldito inútil por las que su esposo había muerto. No estando James, ella no tenía por qué encargarse del bastardo, de hecho era libre de deshacerse de él.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? — Inquirió Andromeda Tonks, la madrina del bastardo.

— No es asunto tuyo.

— Es mi ahijado y exijo saber dónde está — Dijo con voz fría — Podemos solucionarlo aquí o en el ministerio, y más te vale no haberle hecho ningún daño.

— Está en uno de esos lugares para bastardos y niños no deseados. No lo encontrarás nunca.

— Ya veremos.

La bruja se marchó tras esa agradable conversación; poco después de eso, Dumbledore se le acercó. El viejo profesor parecía muy compungido con lo sucedido, y por su cara era portavoz de malas noticias.

— Lamento mucho la muerte de James. Era un gran hombre.

— Gracias, director.

— No hay de qué. Sin embargo, temo ser portavoz de malas noticias — Dijo el director con voz grave — Es sobre uno de vuestros hijos.

— Solo tengo un hijo con James, el otro es de otra mujer.

— Bueno, eso y el hecho que Voldemort atacase a Theon, esclarece la situación.

— Cuénteme director. ¿De qué se trata?

— Hace unos seis años se pronunció una profecía — Comenzó a relatar el profesor — curiosamente se realizó ante mí. Una profecía que envuelve a Voldemort y a un niño desconocido, que por los recientes acontecimientos, se trata sin duda de Theon.

— No es que crea mucho en profecías, pero, ¿Podría conocer su contenido?

— Por supuesto: Durante el presente año nacerá aquel que vencerá al señor oscuro. Hijo de una antigua familia. Lo derrotará trayendo un periodo de paz antes de vencerlo definitivamente; pues él será la clave — Terminó de relatar el profesor — No hay duda que se trata de Theon, sino Voldemort no habría intentado atacarlo. Eso unido a los testimonios de los presentes, lo determina.

— Comprendo, pero como te he dicho antes, no creo en profecías.

— No suelen ser muy fiables, sin embargo esta si lo es. Todos los indicios lo indican — Señaló el director — Quisiera hacerle una petición, señora Potter. Quisiera comenzar a entrenar a Theon el próximo año, ver sus capacidades para saber cómo enfocar su educación una vez entre en Hogwarts.

— Quiere prepararlo para la profecía.

— En efecto, sobre todo ahora que el ministerio la ha filtrado.

— Está bien.

Pocos días después del entierro, tomó posesión del cargo de administradora de los bienes Potter, debía hacerlo hasta la lectura del testamento. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar las cuentas de la familia, percatándose que no sólo había una bóveda abierta para su hijo, sino también para el bastardo. Eso la molestó. Ese mocoso fruto del adulterio no debía tener ese dinero. Trató de cancelar la cuenta, que le devolviesen el dinero, los duendes se negaron. El único que podía cancelar aquella cuenta era el propio bastardo. Al final encontró algo que podía hacer al respecto, cortar el grifo. Dar orden que esos quinientos galeones que se ingresaban cada cumpleaños dejasen de ingresarse, así al menos el mocoso dejaría de recibir dinero que no se merecía. De las arcas familiares hacia esa cuenta, habían pasado hasta el momento, cinco mil galeones, y no dejaría que ninguno más pasase.

(***)

Un mes había trascurrido desde la muerte de James, aquel día sería cuando se procedería a la lectura del testamento. Para ello habían sido citados en el banco: Theon, Lily, Los Tonks y Harry. Este último no apareció.

— Falta el joven Harry Teseus Potter — Señaló Gordlat, el duende que se encargaba de esa lectura — Sin él no se puede proceder a la lectura del testamento.

— Se encuentra en paradero desconocido desde hace un mes — Informó la señora Tonks — La señora Potter se niega a revelar a donde lo llevó tras la muerte de su padre.

— Eso tiene solución — Indicó el duende — El joven Potter está en posesión de un colgante elaborado por nosotros. Lo rastrearemos y traeremos de inmediato al banco.

Lily ocultó su molestia con aquello, no aceptaba que el bastardo estuviese en testamente, pero no podía hacer nada, ni tan siquiera evitar que fuese rescatado de ese orfanato de mala muerte por los duendes. Una luz iluminó la estancia, trayendo con ella al joven Harry. Lily casi sintió lástima por él al verlo golpeado y magullado, luego desechó la idea, el niño se lo merecía, por la humillación que ella había sufrido. Harry enseguida fue abrazado por la señora Tonks que se alegraba de verlo; la alegría, en realidad, era mutua.

— Bien, procedamos con la lectura del testamento — se notaba por la voz del duende que estaba molesto, aunque trataba de disimularlo. No tardó en comenzar a leer el contenido del testamento — Yo James Charlus Potter, en pleno uno de mis facultades, pongo mis bienes a disposición de las siguientes personas, Harry Teseus Potter, Theon Brian Potter, Andrómeda y Tonks, Y Lily Potter; tal y como expongo a continuación: En primer lugar, nombro a Theon Brian Potter mi legítimo heredero con los deberes y derechos que ello conlleva. Heredará la mansión Potter y toda la fortuna familiar además el asiento en el wicengamot en cuanto se convierta en Lord Potter. Será responsable de gestionar esos bienes mi esposa Lily hasta la mayoría de edad de Theon. En segundo lugar, lego a mi primogénito Harry Teseus Potter, mi capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, los cuales encontrará muy útiles en el futuro; le lego además las acciones de la empresa Nimbus que ascienden a un total del 30%. En tercer lugar, lego a los señores Tonks la casa que tengo en posesión en el condado de Surrey. Además de la cantidad de cincuenta mil galeones para que puedan correr con los gastos de la educación de Harry con ligera comodidad; pues mediante el presente documento los nombro tutores legales de Harry Teseus Potter. En cuarto lugar, lego a mi esposa Lily Potter la casa del valle de Godric que tanto le entusiasmo cuando la compramos — El duende alzó la mirada, antes de leer la última frase — Estas han sido las disposiciones de los bienes repartidos con equidad y justicia.

Terminada la lectura, fueron entregadas las pertenencias a las distintas personas: A Harry la capa, un trozo de pergamino con un sobre pegado a este y el documento que acredita la posesión de las acciones, lo guardaron todo los Tonks. A los Tonks, los papeles de la guardia y custodia de Harry, la escritura de la casa y el cheque que de forma inmediata mandaron depositar en la bóveda de Harry; también recibieron la llave de dicha bóveda. Después de aquello, abandonaron con Harry el despacho mientras Lily y Theon recibían sus correspondientes partes. Más tarde en casa, le entregaron a Harry la capa y el mapa advirtiéndole que no les diese un mal uso.

Por la noche, en su nuevo dormitorio, examinó sus dos nuevas posiciones. La capa era hermosa y muy suave era como si fuese vapor. El Mapa era un pergamino en blanco, y la carta, no la había leído, aunque su tía Andromeda sí, según le contó eran instrucciones para el funcionamiento del mapa.


	3. La carta más importante

**La carta más importante.**

A Harry le costó un tiempo aceptar que él no tenía la culpa de la muerte de su padre. Los señores Tonks, a quienes llamaba tíos, le explicaron las cosas tal como eran, dejando claro que él no tenía culpa ninguna.

Fue apuntado a la escuela primaria que había en Surrey, donde habían decidido mudarse al fin y así no tener que estar pendientes del alquiler. Al haber llegado Harry a su nueva escuela con el curso empezado, le costó un poco adaptarse, pues uno de los niños de su clase se había establecido como el matón del colegio y Harry se negaba a seguirle la corriente. El niño se llamaba Dudley Dursley, y parecía ser el jefe de la banda que controlaba el patio. Desde un principio se habían caído mal, y en una persecución por el recreo, Dudley y los suyos habían terminado tropezando con la raíz de un árbol al elevarse esta del suelo. Claro está, ninguno creyó a Dudley cuando este afirmó que la raíz se había levantado del suelo, ya que las raíces no tenían vida propia. Los de su pandilla incluso afirmaban que no había ninguna raiz. Ese fue el comienzo de muchas, al menos durante un tiempo hasta que algo inesperado los unió un poco.

Un día, ambos acabaron en el despacho de la directora de la escuela. Al parecer entre ambos habían destrozado e incendiado el gimnasio; nadie les creyó cuando dijeron que una serpiente verde brillante y de ojos rojos había incendiado el Gimnasio. Por lo que tendrían que esperar a que viniesen sus padres.

— Es la primera vez que nos van a castigar por pelearnos sin habernos peleado, ¿Eh, Potter?

— Eso parece, Dusrley — Harry se encontraba con el ceño fruncido. Había leído sobre críaturas mágicas en uno de los libros de su prima Dora. Estaba seguro que lo que habían visto era una Aswinder, pero no podía decir nada. Si lo hacía lo tomarían por loco en el mejor de los casos, eso sin contar, que estaría violando el estatuto del secreto — Estamos metidos en una buena — Harry sabía que, los de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas se harían cargo de la serpiente mágica, de hecho, Amos Diggory ya se había personado en el lugar, haciéndose pasar por bombero. Pero eso no los sacaba ni a Dudley ni a él del problema.

Primero llegó la señora Dursley, madre de Dudley, quien nada más ver a Harry frunció el ceño con desagrado; expresando además su molestia por tener que esperar que apareciesen los responsables de Harry. La señora Tonks apareció poco después. Le dirigió una mirada sebera a Harry antes de entrar al despacho.

— Todo es culpa de ese monstruo; mi Dudders es un angelito inofensivo.

— Mida sus palabras señora. No permitiré que se acuse a mi sobrino de algo que no he hecho.

En ese momento, en el que parecían estar saltando chispas, tocaron a la puerta. Era Amos Diggory.

— Ya hemos esclarecido las causas del incendio.

— ¿A sí?¿cómo a sucedido? — Solicitó saber la directora.

— Colillas, alguien ha arrojado una sin apagar al cesto con el material.

Tanto Andromeda Tonks como Harry, sabían que aquello era una excusa, un pretexto para ocultar la magia a los muggles. Les servía para que dejasen de señalar a Harry, aunque el otro chico Dudley insistía que ninguno tenía nada que ver con el incendio; y estaba claro que ningún niño de seis años fumaría. De forma que todo aquello quedó aparentemente en un susto, concluyendo la directora que los pobres niños habían estado donde no debían en el momento menos oportuno; fue indulgente con ellos, pensando en lo mal que tenían haberlo pasado con el incidente dejándoles el resto del día libre. De paso, les sugirió que los llevasen ante la psicóloga del centro para que los ayudase a superar el suceso. La señora Dursley se negó de inmediato, pues su angelito no necesitaba ningún psicólogo. Andrómeda en cambio, aceptó que Harry pasase esa revisión.

El día de la evaluación psicológica llegó, y una de las psicólogas del centro se encargó de examinar a Harry. Era una mujer esbelta y atlética, con unos tormentosos grises que irradiaban una sabiduría infinita.

— Su sobrino no sufre secuelas del incidente — le informó a la señora Tonks — Sin embargo, he detectado que padece un trastorno por déficit de atención. Él mismo ha confesado distraerse con facilidad en ocasiones — comentó la psicóloga — Le recomendaría apuntarlo a practicar deportes como las artes marciales y/o el esgrima; ese tipo de deportes le enseñaran a concentrarse mejor. A mantenerse enfocado.

— Se lo agradezco.

(***)

Habían pasado dos años. Harry ya tenía ocho años y había recuperado por completo la felicidad que tenía antes de la muerte de du padre, y lo que siguió durante el siguiente mes. Desde que le habían recomendado ciertos deportes, se encontraba con mayor capacidad de concentración: practicaba Karate, judo, esgrima y natación. Por otra parte, además de atender las tareas de la escuela muggle y practicar aquellos deportes, había comenzado a recibir algunas lecciones sobre cómo moverse por el mundo mágico por cortesía de su tía Andromeda, de esa forma Harry conocería bien la cultura de ambos mundos.

En el colegio le iba mucho mejor, empezaba a sacar notas decentes, bastante más altas que un aprobado. Eso hacía que siguiese sufriendo el acoso de la pandilla de Dudley, más bien expandilla, pues ninguno de ellos era una lumbrera precisamente; de hecho se notaba los celos que le tenían. Con Dudley las cosas eran diferentes, una de las razones por las que se separó de su antigua pandilla lo dio de lado, desde lo ocurrido en el gimnasio y el mal trago que habían pasado en dirección, habían comenzado a llevarse mejor. No eran amigos, pero se tenían cierto respeto, además de compartir su afición por el baloncesto, si situación era más bien un largo y costoso proceso de amistad. Hacía año y medio que Dudley se había separado definitivamente de su banda y había entrado en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela; además de comenzar a comer un poco mejor.

Aquella mañana de marzo había amanecido ventosa, intensificándose el viento de forma paulatina hasta la hora de la salida al recreo, cuando ya era capaz de derribar tanto a los que pesaban poco como a aquellos que tenían poca estabilidad. Ese día, la antigua banda de Dudley, había decidido perseguirle por toda la escuela. Harry, en medio de la carrera, pudo ver como se separaban para acorralarlo; no supo cómo lo vio, pero lo vio. No iba a dejar que lo agarrasen. Sabíendo que le quedaba menos de un minuto, aprovechó que estaba a la altura de la cocina para tratar de evadirlos entrando en esta, pero para ello tenía que saltar los cubos que bloqueaban el paso. Dio el salto sin pensarlo un instante, dejando fluir a su instinto y que este lo guiase. Al estar en el aire, notó como este lo envolvía mostrándose menos anárquico, tenía la sensación que el aire podría seguir sus órdenes. Fue así como acabó sentado en la cornisa de la escuela, justo encima del punto en el que había saltado. Tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para bajarlo de allí, y la directora aseguró que escribiría a sus tíos informándoles que iba por ahí trepando por los muros de la escuela. Eso era lo que habían visto todos, por lo que pudo deducir. A él trepando por la pared. Todos a excepción de Dudley.

— ¡Eso ha sido alucinante, Harry!¡Has volado!, ¿Cómo lo has hecho? — Le preguntó mientras regresaban a casa al salir de clase.

— No lo sé.

— Es una pena — Se lamentó el chico — Yo también hago cosas raras a veces y tampoco se explicarlas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Pues... el otro día en el entrenamiento, el entrenador se puso a llamarme vago, y eso me mosqueó. Soy el que más tantos anota en los partidos, quien consigue hacer que el equipo remonte — Bufó Dudley — El entrenador lleva un peluquín y siempre me pareció que tenía gusanos en la cabeza en lugar de pelo y... bueno, el pelo del peluquín se convirtió en gusanos que comenzaron a caerle por todas partes — Sonrió — Algunos gritaron, otros se rieron — Terminó de relatar.

Harry soltó una carcajada, aquello hubiese sido digno de ver, para él estaba claro que Dudley había hecho magia accidental pero no podía decirle eso al chico. Por mago que fuese, no dejaba de ser un hijo de muggles y debía ser el ministerio el que se encargase de aquello.

— Lo que no entiendo es porqué todos re vieron trepar cuando en realidad volaste.

— Ni idea, sólo sé que estoy metido en un buen lío.

Harry se hacía la misma pregunta que Dudley, ¿Por qué lo habían visto trepar en lugar de volar; era cierto que trepar era más "normal " que volar; pero él había volado, no trepado. ¿Por qué sólo Dudley había visto lo que había hecho?¿Porque el resto no?, no lo comprendía. Se preguntaba si tendría que ver con la magia, pero era imposible que fuese así, si los muggles al ver la magia pudiesen encontrar por si mismos una explicación "lógica", no se necesitaría ni al escuadrón de desmemorizadores, ni el comité de excusas para los muggles. Debía tratarse de otra cosa, tenía que haber otra explicación, era como el asunto de la raíz de hacia un par de años. ¿Habría una especie de campo protector que ocultaba unas cosas mientras que otras no?, era algo en lo que pensar.

— No te preocupes, tus tíos parecen bastante comprensivos con las cosas raras.

— Eso sí.

Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo que no lo iban a expulsar. El colegio había ganado cierto prestigio e un par de premios en parte gracias a él; y eso era algo que alguien con ambiciones no se arriesgaría a perder. Su propia tía le había señalado las ambiciones de la directora del centro. Mientras caminaba de regreso, tras dejar a Dudley en la suya, pensaba en las ganas que tenía de asistir a Hogwarts. Pero para eso le quedaban dos años y unos cinco meses y medio aproximadamente.

(***)

Era treinta y uno de julio, por fin cumplía once años, la edad de admisión legal para Hogwarts. Estaba completamente entusiasmado con la noticia, sobretodo porque al despertar había encontrado su carta de Hogwarts en el escritorio. Sin pensarlo mucho la abrió y leyó su contenido, así como los materiales que debía adquirir. Sonriendo se vistió, de forma un poco más seria de lo habitual y bajó a desayunar, mostrándoles la carta a su prima Dora y a su tía Andromeda.

— ¡Qué bien, Harry! — Exclamó Dora — Hoy mismo te llevo al callejón, tengo el día libre.

— Te dejaré la lleva de la bóveda de Harry. Sed responsables con los gastos.

Harry simplemente sonrió y se sirvió el desayuno. Habían estado otras veces en el callejón, y Harry en algunas ocasiones, había pedido que le comprasen algún libro; fundamentalmente libros de mitología y plantas. La mitología le despertaba curiosidad y las plantas simplemente las amaba. En una de las ocasiones había cogido un ejemplar de la Iliada que estaba en latín, sorprendiéndose de poder leerlo sin las gafas que usaba para su dislexia; era lo mismo que le pasaba con otro de sus libros, la Odisea, escrito en griego clásico. Cuando transmitió sus interrogantes sobre ese hecho, tía Andromeda simplemente le había dicho, "todos tenemos cierta disposición a comprender unos idiomas de forma innata. Los Black, por ejemplo comprendemos el francés sin necesidad de estudiarlo".

Esos dos libros no habían tenido ocasión de leerlos todavía, pero pensaba hacerse un hueco para hacerlo, incluso si le tocaba leerlos en el expreso. Suspiró mientras se disponían a salir, tenía bien claro que ese día no habría libros extra, tan solo los materiales que venían en la lista. Dora lo llevó mediante aparición conjunta, la otra forma de entrar al callejón ya la conocía, y su prima era de saltarse algunas normas de cuando en cuando. Tras pasar por el banco y sacar una considerable cantidad de galeones fueron a comprar los útiles. Acordaron que mientras él se probaba y compraba las túnicas, ella se haría cargo de comprar los libros, ya que ambas tiendas eran contiguas; así ganarían tiempo. Mientras se probaba la túnica del uniforme escolar, entabló conversación con un rubio paliducho que había a su lado.

— Hola, ¿Vas a Hogwarts? —. Preguntó el rubio

— Sí.

— ¿Estas sólo?

— No. Mi prima está comprando los libros. Como hoy libraba en el ministerio ha decidido acompañarme — Hacía unas semanas que su prima había entrado en la academia de aurores, pero eso estaba de más mencionarlo.

— Separarse para hacer las compras es lo mejor — Dijo el rubio. — Así se pierde menos tiempo con insoportables colas. Mi padre está mirando los libros y mi madre las varitas. Luego los arrastraré a ver las escobas, ¿has visto que han sacado una Nimbus nueva?.

— Si, es espléndida — Sonrió al recordar la escoba que recibió por parte de la empresa Nimbus un par de semanas que saliese a la venta. Al parecer tenían la costumbre de regalar un ejemplar de los prototipos que sacaban a los socios importantes.

— Yo voy a intentar que me la compren, la colaré en el castillo. No me parece bien que los de primer año no podamos tener una escoba solo porque unos cuantos nunca han tocado una.

— Suerte con eso, me parece que hace años que no revisan los equipajes de los alumnos.

— Ya lo creó — El rubio sonrió — Por cierto, ¿sabes a que casa vas a ir?. Yo iré a Slytherin.

— No lo sé, pero estoy decidido a ser un orgullo para la casa en que sea sorteado.

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar más, pues a ambos les habían terminado el pedido y a Harry vino a buscarlo Dora.

— ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?

— La tienda de útiles. Allí compraremos pergamino, tinta, plumas, el telecopio, la balanza, el caldero y las redomas. Te aconsejo que compres un excedente tanto de pergamino como de redomas. Nunca sabes cómo de exigente se puede llegar a poner el profesor Snape.

— ¿Tan terrible es?

— Sólo te diré que es mejor no hacerlo enfadar.

Pasaron un buen rato en esa tienda escogiendo entre los diversos materiales una balanza de plata para Harry y un telescopio plegable. Harry hizo caso del consejo de su prima y compró un poco más de pergamino y otro juego de frascos para pociones. Despuñes fueron a la botica, para hacerse con un juego completo de ingredientes para estudiantes y un par de ingredientes extra, que Dora le aconsejo, pensando en que los podía necesitar.

— Ahora sólo nos falta la varita

— Tenía ganas de tener una.

— Todos a tu edad están deseosos de tenerla, y tendrás que cuidarla bien.

— Sabes que lo hare.

Entraron en Ollivander's, una polvorienta tienda en la que Harry se sentía como si estuviese ante la presencia de algo antiguo y poderoso. Sentía como una especie de escalofrío, ¿sería por la cantidad de varitas que había en la tienda?

— Oh, la joven Tonks — Un anciano estrafalario salió de entre los estantes — Alamo temblón y nervio de corazón de colacuerno húngaro, veintiséis centímetros — El hombre sonrió — Espero que te siga funcionando.

— Así es señor Ollivander.

— Me alegró. ¿Y este jovencito de aquí es...?

— Harry Potter, señor — Intervino el mencionado notando de inmediato la expresión evaluadora del anciano.

Harry sabía que muchos lo señalaban como el hijo bastardo de James Potter. Lily se había encargado de recordar su existencia y posición en la prensa siempre que había podido. En casa nunca le habían ocultado esos artículos.

— ¿Con qué mano sostienes la varita?

— Soy diestro.

— Muy bien, comencemos.

Empezó por medirlo con una cinta métrica mientras se ponía a buscar entre las cajas supuestas varitas compatibles con él. Después de eso empezó a dárselas a probar todas, una por una, sin encontrar la pareja ideal para Harry; cosa que parecía emocionar al anciano.

— Mmm... Hay una que quizá te sirva — dijo el señor Ollivander. — El postulante para el que la aparté por sugerencia de Dumbledore, ha resultado no ser el adecuado para ella — Le ofreció la varita a Harry — Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, flexible.

Harry la agitó, de igual manera que había hecho con las anteriores, notando de forma inmediata un color en la varita y haciendo que de esta saliesen chispas doradas.

— Creo que ya tenemos una ganadora — Anunció el señor Ollivander. — Es curioso.

— ¿Qué es curioso?

— Que Dumbledore pensase que esta varita era la destinada para el elegido.

— ¿Tiene algo de especial esa varita, señor Ollivander? — Preguntó Dora.

— Es la hermana de la varita del señor oscuro.

— Lo cual tiene tantas ventajas como inconvenientes — Murmuró Dora. — Es tanto un seguro de vida como de muerte.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Harry estaba desconcertado.

— Te lo explicaré en casa, Harry — dijo Dora con un tono de voz parecido al de Andromeda cuando se enfadaba o estaba tratando un asunto muy importante. — Señor Ollivander, ¿le van bien cien galeones por olvidar a quien vendió la varita?

— Por supuesto.

Regresaron a casa en completo silencio. Se notaba que lo que había ocurrido en la tienda no era normal; aunque para Harry, una varita era sólo eso, una varita. Ya en casa, dora le explicó lo que ocurría con las varitas de núcleos gemelos cuando se los obliga a combatir, no responden la una contra la otra. Harry se encogió de hombros, no tenía pensado batirse con Voldemort, con verlo una vez era más que suficiente, además se suponía que estaba muerto. Aunque en casa se creía que no estaba completamente muerto y que llegaría el día que regresaría. Esa idea le resultaba escalofriante.

Salió por la tarde a dar una vuelta por el vecindario. Se encontró con Dudley, que le contó que había recibido una invitación para estudiar en una escuela en escocia y que el personal del colegio le ayudaría a comprar el material. Harry dedujo que hablaba de Hogwarts y se arriesgó a mencionar el nombre. Le alegró saber que no se había equivocado. Ya tenía a alguien a quien considerar un amigo, alguien a quien con el paso de los años le había hablado de su familia y porqué vivía con sus "tíos".

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, se fue a dormir. No dejó de preguntarse en todo momento a qué casa lo enviará el sombrero.


	4. El viaje al castillo escocés

**El viaje al castillo escocés.**

Dos semanas después que Harry hiciese sus compras, apareció un artículo en el periódico que lo molestó un poco.

 _THEON POTTER COMENZARÁ HOGWARTS ESTE CURSO_

 _Ayer mismo recibimos una gran noticia para todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Theon Brian Potter, conocido por derrotar al mago tenebroso más importante y peligros de todos los tiempos, por fin va a iniciar su educación mágica en Hogwarts. Sí señores, el elegido para a ser de forma completamente oficial un miembro de la sociedad mágica. Les recordamos que todo mago pasa a serlo en el momento entra a formar parte del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts._

 _"_ _Estoy muy emocionado con comenzar a estudiar oficialmente magia y demostrar a todos que soy el mejor mago del mundo", declaró el joven Potter de forma entusiasta y encantadora. Todos sabemos que comenzó su entrenamiento particular siendo muy joven, y todos estamos deseosos de contemplar lo que este joven puede llegar a hacer. Hay grandes expectativas para él._

 _Por otra parte también hemos sabido que el otro hijo de James Potter, dos meses más mayor que nuestro elegido, también acudirá a Hogwarts el presente curso. La propia Lily Potter, esposa del difunto James Charlus Potter se muestra sorprendida por este hecho, "hacía tiempo que no sabíamos del bastardo. Nunca mostró habilidades mágicas, así que pensamos que era un squib. De todas formas, ¿Qué puede esperarse de un bastardo"._

 _Les recordamos que dicho hijo de James Potter quedó bajo la tutela de la familia Tonks. Todos sabemos que Andromeda Tonks es prima del convicto Sirius Black, responsable de la muerte de Petter Pettegrew y decenas de muggles. El señor Black asesino a todas esas personas poco después de la muerte de James Potter y la derrota del señor oscuro a manos de Theon Potter; desde entonces ha permanecido en prisión. ¿Es la prima de dicho delincuente la mejor persona para estar al cuidado del hermano del elegido?_

El artículo estaba firmado por Rita Skeeter, la molesta periodista que retorcía las palabras adoptándolas a sus apetitos o a los de quien más le pagase. A ojos de Harry no era una verdadera periodista, sólo una oportunista que desgraciadamente tenía mucho poder. Su palabra podía tanto ensalzar como hundir reputaciones.

— No tiene sentido molestarse por el artículo — Le dijo Andromeda en cuanto se lo mostró — Es lo que buscarn y yo prefiero gastar mis esfuerzos en conseguir que se le dé un juicio justo a mi primo. Lleva cinco años encerrados en Azkaban esperando que salga su juicio.

— Pero con esos cargos... ¿no hacen juicio inmediato? — Su tono era de sospecha

— Tú lo has dicho, Harry

— Entonces hay alguien poderoso en el ministerio que mueve los hilos para mantenerlo encerrado sin posibilidad de defenderse — Dedujo — O alguien de fuera con las influencias necesarias.

— Eso me temo — Dijo Andromeda con fastidio — ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?

— Leer los primeros capítulos de mis nuevos libros y luego irme a jugar con Dudley. También es mago. Le presté el ejemplar de historia de Hogwarts que me regalasteis hace dos años.

— ¿No estuviste ayer leyendo los nuevos libros de la escuela? — Intervino Dora quien había permanecido en silencio.

— Si, cada día con una materia. Quiero estar preparado para que los profesores no me pillen desprevenido.

— Eso está muy bien Harry — Lo felicitó Andromeda — Siempre hay que estar preparado.

Un día a mediados de agosto, hizo una pequeña excursión al zoológico con dora. Cuando estaban en la casa de los reptiles, se quedó rezagado, admirando una boca constrictora que se veía muy poderosa pero que parecía aburrida.

— _Pobrecita, debes estar cansada de ver a la gente todo el día_ — Susurró. Al hacerlo pudo notar en su voz un matiz sibilante, como si estuviese siseando.

— _Lo peor es cuando golpean el cristal, maleducados_.

La serpiente se había levantado y acercado al cristal mientras hablaba con ella. Un par de tipos musculosos que debían ir al instituto lo golpearon derribándolo.

— Quita enano — Dijo uno de ellos.

Harry notó cómo se había hecho daño en el hombro, esos eran unos abusones. Sin saber bien como lo hizo. Provocó que el vidrio desapareciese y de las ramas del árbol donde estaba enroscada la serpiente, salieron unas lianas que atizaron un golpe a los maleantes. Todo aquello creo confusión en el lugar.

— _Por fin libre_ — La serpiente había aprovechado lo sucedido para escapar — _Gracias, amigo._

 _—_ _No hay de qué._

Ante todo Harry seguía en el suelo y Dora había escuchado las palabras de Harry; aunque no las hubiese entendido. Sin decir nada, lo tomo de la mano y terminaron la ruta, antes de regresar a casa.

— Harry. Has estado hablando con la serpiente — Era una afirmación.

— Si, era agradable. Estaba cansada del trato que le daban.

— Puedes hablar pársel, la lengua de las serpientes. Es alucinante — Dora estaba entusiasmada, aunque también tenía algo de miedo — ¿Cómo no dijiste nada?

— No sabía que podía. Además, está mal visto y después de lo que salió en el periódico hace un par de semanas...

— La gente es muy idiota con aquello que no puede entender. Pero tienes razón, mejor guardarse esa habilidad para aquellos que sean de confianza.

— Supongo que esta noche le contaremos a tu madre — Dijo Harry, planteándose las distintas reacciones que pudiese tener la señora Tonks — Iré a leer algo de historia.

— De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, estaré en el salón. Por cierto, eso de convertir las ramas secundarias en látigos ha sido alucinante.

— No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Así pasó el resto de agosto, la víspera del uno de septiembre organizó completamente su baúl, metiendo en él los libros que debía llevar; además de su ejemplar de la Iliada, el cual estaba deseoso de comenzar a leer. La ropa estaba a un lado cubierta por los pergaminos, la balanza y el telescopio; sin contar con una bolsa doblemente impermeable para los frascos de tinta y las plumas. Sobre los útiles estaba la túnica que llevaría durante la ceremonia de selección. Se cercionó que no se le hubiese olvidado meter algo de ropa no uniformada para los días en que el uniforme no fuese necesario.

El día uno de septiembre llegaron temprano a la estación. Harry había quedado con Dudley, al resultar este ser mago había supuesto que la señora Dursley lo aceptase, cosa que a Harry había tranquilizado un poco, aunque seguía notando cierta reticencia en la mujer. Subieron al tren buscando un compartimento; sentándose en uno a mitad de la locomotora. Dudley sacó un cómic para leer y Harry, su Iliada; así que se pusieron a leer, tan sólo distraídos por las ocasionales carcajadas de Dudley. Hacía tiempo que Harry había descubierto que tanto el latín como el griego los podía leer sin problemas, sin usar las gafas.

A mitad mañana entró una chica abruptamente en el compartimento, los miró como si en cierta manera fuese mejor que ellos; la superioridad de los que se creen más listos que nadie, pensó Harry. Era una chica de cabellos castaños y dientes algo desproporcionados.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Dudley fue el primero en preguntar, tal vez de forma brusca.

— Eso no ha sido muy educado — Replicó la niña.

— Tampoco lo es entrar sin llamar — Recalcó Harry poniendo un fino cartón en el interior del libro para marcar la página por la que iba — En fin, ¿qué desea la joven dama?

— ¿Te burlas de mí?

— Teseus no se está burlando de ti, suele hablar de esa manera en ocasiones.

— Como sea. ¿Habéis visto un sapo?

— No — afirmó Harry — Suele pasarme cuando estoy leyendo con la puerta cerrada, me pierdo el desfile de sapos.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? – La niña le quitó el libro antes que pudiese responder — Está en latín. Es imposible que puedas leer eso. Nadie lee en latin.

— ¿No estabas buscando un sapo? — Le preguntó, recuperando el libro con ligera molestia.

— Podrías ser un poco más agradable — Le increpo la muchacha — Y si vas a fingir que lees, que al menos sea creíble. No es posible que puedas leer el Latin, nadie habla esa lengua excepto en el vaticano, y no se la enseñan a nadie.

— Que tú no entiendas el latín, no significa que otros no lo hagan — Dijo Dudley — A mí me cuesta mucho, Teseus me está enseñando — Mintió con total tranquilidad, Harry comprendía lo que trataba de hacer, así que se mantuvo en silencio — Claro que yo soy hijo de muggles y en la familia de Teseus son todos magos.

— ¿Los magos leen en latín? — Inquirió la chica hablando atropelladamente — Inquirió la chica hablando atropelladamente — Tengo mucho que aprender. Ya he memorizado todos los libros, espero que con eso sea suficiente para empezar. — En ese momento a los dos chicos les parecía que aquella chica se había escapado de un concurso de talentos de hablar extra-rápido — He estado preguntando por ahí sobre las casas. Parece que Gryffindor es la mejor de todas, Dumbredore estuvo allí. Vosotros, ¿en cuál vais a estar?

— No lo sabemos — Respondió Harry — Creo que por eso la llaman ceremonia de selección. Nadie sabe a dónde va hasta que va.

— Tengo que prepararme. Esto determinará toda mi vida — Murmuró la chica — Hasta el banquete, Teseus y...

— Dudley — Respondió el mencionado con una mirada de confusión.

— Hasta luego, chicos. — Y se marchó, sin decir nada más.

— Maldito TDA, ya me he desconcentrado — Protestó.

— ¿Es cosa mía o no nos ha dicho su nombre?

— No lo ha hecho — Respondió Harry levantándose a cerrar la puerta — Una chica extraña.

— ¿En qué casa crees que la pondrán?

—Ni idea. No existe una casa que tenga entre sus valores ser agobiante — Comentó — Supongo que lo sabremos esta noche — Sonrió — A menos que le dé una apoplejía antes.

Dudley soltó una carcajada por dicho comentario. No había entendido lo que había dicho Harry, pero sonaba como algo malo.

— ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el parón para almorzar?

— Me parece estupendo.

Cada cual destapó su bocadillo y comenzó a comerlo. La tía Andromeda le había recomendado a Harry no hincharse a dulces en el tren y esperar al banquete. Y, como lo que decía le parecía razonable, así lo había hecho. Mientras terminaban su almuerzo, la puerta del compartimento se abrió de nuevo.

— ... Se va a enterar de quien soy ese principito con corona — Bufaba el chico rubio que entró en el compartimento, iba acompañado de dos muchachos con una complexión similar a la de Dudley — Oh, perdón. Pensé que era el nuestro.

— No pasa nada — Dijo Harry. Reconoció al chico como aquel que había conocido en la tienda de túnicas.

— Creo que no llegamos a presentarnos en Madame Malkim. Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

— Harry Potter. Aunque este de aquí me llama por mi segundo nombre, Teseus — Dijo señalando a Dudley.

— Eres el hermano del elegido — Acusó el joven Malfoy con desagrado.

— No creo que él lo vea así. De todas formas no debería estar en el tren. Nació en septiembre — Opinó Harry — Pero claro. Es el niñito dorado, el ojito derecho de Dumbledore, ¿por qué no adelantar un año su ingreso en el colegio? — Se burló. Seguía molesto por el artículo y por la petulancia que había mostrado en el mismo.

— Creo que podemos llegar a entendernos, Harry Teseus Potter. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

— Puede presentarse él mismo.

— Soy Dudley Dursley.

— Un hijo de muggles — A Harry no se le escapó la mueca de asco que había puesto momentáneamente, y estaba seguro que a Dudley tampoco.

— Si — Afirmó Dudley — Y estoy dispuesto a aprender, comprender y seguir las tradiciones que este mundo me ofrece.

— No está mal. Tal vez merezcas la pena — Dijo Draco — Estos que me acompañan son Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle — Hizo un gesto hacia ambos chicos con pose de escoltas — Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestro compartimento. Nos veremos más tarde — Tras aquellas últimas palabras, los tres salieron del compartimento.

— Ese chico parece un clasista — Dijo Dudley — Aunque al menos ha cerrado la puerta al irse.

— La familia Malfoy está entre las más antiguas del mundo mágico — Informó Harry; Andrómeda lo había educado como a un sangre pura pero sin la parte de los prejuicios, así que, sabía bastante de las familias y de cómo funcionaba ese mundo — Están dentro de los llamados sagrados veintiocho. Familias que nunca han mezclado su sangre con los muggles — Le explicó. — Para la mayoría de las familias de esa lista la sangre muggle, aunque sea mágica, contamina su sangre. Así que para preservar su pureza suelen casarse entre ellos o con magos o brujas extranjeros que han mantenido su linaje puro.

— Los Malfoy. ¿Son de los que tienen esa opinión?

— En efecto, y ya te he hablado de Voldemort. Se sabe que el padre de Draco fue uno de sus seguidores, un mortífago. Cuando salió su juicio alegó que había sido hechizado y coaccionado para pertenecer a dicha organización.

— Entonces, ¿Draco es malo?

— Es un niño, al igual que nosotros. No creo que ningún niño sea malo porque sí.

— Pero si su padre es malo y le ha enseñado esas cosas...

— Dependerá de él. Al final tendrá que tomar una decisión. Seguir las tradiciones según su padre o según el mismo.

Tras un incómodo silencio, ambos retomaron sus lecturas hasta que la luz natural se fue y la artificial de la locomotora, se activó. Fue entonces cuando bajaron de la rejilla sus respectivos equipajes y se pusieron las túnicas. Aprovechando para guardar sus respectivos libros.

— No sé cómo logras tener todo en orden, pareces un militar — Bromeó Dudley.

Se sentaron con tranquilidad hasta que el tren fue poco a poco aminorando su marcha, hasta que al fin se detuvo por completo. Se apearon dejando sus pertenencias las rejillas habilitadas en la estación para los de primer año y siguieron la voz de quien estaba agrupando a todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Harry sabía que se trataba de Hagrid, por las descripciones que le había dado Dora. Se subieron a los botes ocupando uno junto a una chica pelirroja y un chico con un sapo sobre la cabeza. ¿Sería el que aquella chica estaba buscando en el tren?

Harry disfrutó del paseo en barca, admirando la indescriptible inmensiadad del castillo, con sus torreones, sus murallas y sus puentes tendidos sobre los precipicios. Era asombroso. Una vez en las puertas del castillo, Hagrid los entregó a la profesora Mcgonagall.


	5. La selección

**La selección**

Harry observó el aspecto serio de la mujer que los recibió. Se preguntó de forma distraída si tomaba limones o usaba algún tipo de encantamiento para mantener ese rictus. La sensación que le dio, era que era mejor no meterse en problemas delante de ella. Era una persona a la que Harry definiría como severa.

Se distrajo mientras los conducirán a un cuarto que había en el vestíbulo, el otro lado de las conversaciones que había tras un par de grandes puertas. Notó como se quedaban todos muy juntos en aquella habitación pensando que quizá debiesen plantearse usar una un poco más grave. Apenas prestó atención a lo que decía la profesora Mcgonagall, de hecho estaba centrado en una armadura que sostenía una espada; se preguntaba si estaba bien equilibrada. La esgrima se le daba bien, desde que lo habían apuntado a ese deporte había sentido la espada como una prolongación de su brazo. Las exclamaciones de asombro de la gente al atravesar los fantasmas la pared, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, parecían estar teniendo tan acalorada discusión que ni se percataban que los nuevos alumnos estaban allí.

La profesora no tardó en pasar a buscarlos, los condujo al otro lado de dónde provenía el barullo. De repente todo quedó en silencio, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Eso fue suficiente para que la mirada de Harry se perdiese nuevamente.

— Cuando diga vuestro nombre, os acercareis y os probareis el sombrero — Indicó la profesora elevando un poco la voz y haciendo reaccionar a Harry — Abbot, Hannah.

— Hufflepuff.

— Bones, Susan.

— Hufflepuff.

Esas chicas se sentaron en la mesa que había a su derecha. Harry se fijó que estaban entre las mesas de dos de las casas, una era la de Hufflepuff, ¿y la otra?; no quiso mirar los colores.

— Boot, Terry.

— Ravenclaw.

— Bulstrode, Millicent.

— Slytherin.

— Pfff….. mira Ron, la primera que se une a los mortífagos.

Harry se fijó en quien había hablado, se trataba de Theon; no pudo evitar rodar los ojos por ese comentario. Su tía había ido a esa casa y no era una mala persona, ni siquiera apoyaba las ideas de los mortífagos. Era injusto que los trtasen de magos oscuros sólo por estar en esa casa. ¡Por todos los dioses!, si el propio Merlin fue un Slytherin. Parpadeó, se había perdido la selección de dos o tres compañeros, no lo sabía.

— Crabbe, Vincent.

— Slytherin.

— Otro mortífago más — Susurró el chico pelirrojo al que Theon había llamado Ron.

— ¿Te quieres callar? — Le espetó Harry, lo que estaban haciendo esos dos era una falta de respeto; mientras los miraba molesto habían llamado a una tal Davis, Tracey.

— Será mejor que aprendas a dirigirte a los mejores — Replicó Theon volviéndose — Un momento. Sé quién eres. Eres el sucio bastardo hijo de una furcia.

Los que estaban a su alrededor los miraron. Aquellos que venían de familias de magos sabían de qué iba la cosa, los de familia muggle, no. Harry pudo ver como estos con su postura corporal se posicionaban de parte de Theon. Harry sentía ganas de golpearlo. Sólo el contacto tanto de Dudley como de Draco Malfoy lo devolvió a la realidad. Si lo golpeaba, estaría en problemas con Dumbledore. Suspiro, mientras la chica seleccionada se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin.

— Dursley, Dudley.

Harry ignoró por completo a todos, centrando toda su atención en la selección de su amigo; además. Eso le ayudaba a sosegarse un poco. Debía permanecer tranquilo y no ceder a las provocaciones.

— Hufflepuff.

— Goldstein, Anthony.

— Ravenclaw.

— Goyle, Gregory.

— Slytherin.

— Granger, Hermione.

Aquella chica había estado murmurando todo el rato hechizos y esas cosas. Había sido una de las que se había posicionado de parte de Theon, más no parecía una aduladora.

— Gryffindor.

— Greengrass, Daphne.

— Slytherin.

Mirando a las distintas mesas, supo que se había perdido la selección de varios de sus compañeros. Debía aplicar las medidas de concentración que había aprendido en artes marciales y esgrima; estaba nervioso, y eso le hacía que le costase centrarse mucho más. Sabía que todo eso pararía tras la selección, pero mientras tanto, debía concentrarse. Se centró de nuevo en el sombrero mientras otra chica iba a parar a Ravenclaw. Un tal Macmillan, Ernest fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff, y Draco acababa en Slytherin nada más lo rozó el sombrero; al igual que un chico muy serio apellidado Nott.

— Potter, Harry.

Theon hizo el ademan de adelantarse, sin embargo se quedó congelado cuando nombraron a Harry, protestando por que habían llamado "al bastardo" antes que a él.

— Curioso, muy curioso — Le susurró al oído el sombrero — Valiente y con una gran mente. Eres difícil de colocar.

— Mientras pueda desarrollarme sin demasiadas etiquetas.

— Ciertamente en Slytherin podrías destacar, pero sufrirías por ser hermano de aquel que llaman "El Elegido", y por la reputación que esa casa se ha labrado en los últimos cincuenta años — Las palabras del sombrero lo desconcertaban y el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno ahí sentado — Gryffindor tampoco sería una opción.

— Coincido — Pensaba en la posibilidad que Theon fuese a esa casa, y en que su vida sería un infierno allí.

— No estaba pensando en eso — Le dijo el sombrero — Eres valiente, sí; pero sueles pararte a pensar las cosas. No te lanzas de cabeza sin más. No confundes valor con temeridad — Por lo que entendía de lo que decía el sombrero tenía características de dos de las casas pero sin encajar a la perfección con ninguna — Veamos donde te pongo.

Harry se quedó en silencio, esperando el veredicto del sombrero, comenzó a respirar pausadamente para mantenerse relajado. Mientras aguadaba el veredicto, escuchó un comentario bastante audible de Theon; "Venga bastardo, llevas más de siete minutos. Seguro que el sombrero no sabe qué hacer con un desecho como tú. Lárgate por dónde has venido". Harry sabía que todo el gran comedor había escuchado eso, y aunque la profesora McGonagall lo había mandado callar, eso no quitaba la falta de respeto cometida ante todo el cuerpo estudiantil, personal docente y no docente. Era humillante.

— Tranquilo — Le susurró el sombrero — Tiempo al tiempo. No le des el poder que sus palabras te afecten.

— Lo sé. Gracias sombrero.

— De nada. Ya tengo un veredicto.

— Adelante pues.

— Ravenclaw.

Harry se levantó y dejó el sombrero sobre el taburete, al mismo tiempo, el escudo de su túnica cambió adoptando la forma y color del de la casa Ravenclaw; algo parecido sufrió con la corbata, de negra, paso a los colores de dicha casa, azul con unas finas líneas de bronce. Se sentó en la mesa de su casa entre los discretos aplausos de sus nuevos compañeros.

— Bienvenido — Le dijo una chica mayor; Harry le echaba unos quince o dieciséis años. Llevaba una insignia de prefecto en la túnica.

— Gracias.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el sombrero, que ahora estaba seleccionando a su Theon, cuya expresión era de completo desconcierto, ¿Qué le había dicho el sombrero?

— Gryffindor.

Después fueron selleccionadas las gemelas Patil, una fue a Gryffindor y la otra a Ravenclaw; Turpin, Lisa, quien también fue a Ravenclaw y Zabini, Blaise, que acabó en Slytherin.

El banquete se inició, con unas extrañas palabras por parte de Dumbledore, las cuales Harry ignoró por completo. No le parecía que tuviesen mucha relación con la selección o con el banquete. Se preguntó si el director tendría algún problema mental o algo por el estilo, e incluso compartió una mirada de incredulidad con el resto de sus compañeros.

— Dumbledore tiene fama de excéntrico — Afirmó uno de ellos con voz suave — Algunos creen que está loco. Por cierto, soy Terry Boot.

— Harry Potter — Respondió haciendo una mueca incómoda.

— No te preocupes — le dijo Padma Patil — Tu hermano ha confirmado hoy la impresión que da en el profeta — Suspiró — La de gilipollas integral.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentirse algo mejor, le hacían ver que no todos le bailaban el agua a Theon. Se sirvió un poco de todo para cenar, al mismo tiempo, los fantasmas hacían aparición en el comedor. El de la casa Slytherin era el barón sanguinario, sólo con ver de qué estaba cubierto le era suficiente para saber el porqué de ese nombre. El fantasma de la casa Gryffindor, Ser Nicholas, alardeaba de tener la cabeza colgando por una porción de musculo sin cortar. El de la casa Hufflepuff era un clérigo, cosa que Harry encontraba divertida; ¿Qué mago entra en el sacerdocio en la época de la quema de brujas?, tan sólo encontraba dos respuestas: Alguien muy deboto o alguien que se sacrificaba para salvar inocentes de la purga. Por último, estaba la Dama Gris, la fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw. Harry la observó, debía admitir que el apelativo le iba como anillo al dedo. Era esbelta, serena y misteriosa. Se preguntaba quién había sido cuando vivía.

Los majares fueron sustituidos por postres. Harry prefirió no probar ninguno, no tenía costumbre de hacerlo; además que no son lo más saludable, demasiado azúcar. Finalmente los postres se desvanecieron. El director se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a todos, dando un discurso que, en opinión de Harry, debió haber dado mucho antes.

— Ahora que todos habéis cenado quisiera daros la bienvenida al castillo e informaros de algunas de las normas — Eso le sirvió para captar el interés de toda la estancia — En primer lugar. Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que les recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia por los pasillos y que el número de artículos prohibidos asciende a cuatrocientos noventa y seis. Las pruebas para los equipos de quiddicth serán la primera semana de octubre. Los interesados tenéis hasta entonces para comunicárselo a vuestros jefes de casa. Para los nuevos, sabed que el bosque que hay en los terrenos, está prohibido para los alumnos; aunque algunos de los viejos estudiantes deberían recordarlo — A Harry no le pase desapercibido que el director miraba fugazmente a la mesa de Gryffindor; "típico", pensó — Y por último, debéis saber que este año, el pasillo del tercer piso del ala oeste está prohibido para todo aquel que no desee una muerte dolorosa — Hubo un murmullo generalizado cuando dijo aquello.

— Genial. Diles a trescientos niños que algo está prohibido — Bufó Harry — Sí. Desde luego es una idea brillante.

Muchos en la mesa miraron a Harry entre sorprendidos, extrañados y divertidos; algunos incluso soltaron una pequeña risa, sobre todo los más mayores.

— Tiene razón — Dijo la chica mayor que le había dado la bienvenida a la mesa a todos los nuevos — Decir eso puede incitar a algunos a acercarse.

Poco a poco los murmullos fueron cesando. Algunos se tomaban la advertencia del director en serio, otros pensaban que bromeaba o algo por el estilo. Harry reflexionaba sobre las palabras del director, "este año", eso venía a decir que los años anteriores no había estado prohibido ese pasillo. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que ahora estuviese fuera de los límites?, era raro. No podía ser un derrumbe, eso lo arreglaban rápido un grupo de magos especializados, además, por eso si que habrían dado el motivo, no solo decir que está prohibido. Tampoco magia negra; creía, pues la junta escolar estaba compuesta por miembros de las más antiguas familias sangre limpia, con generalmente sólo un heredero. No permitirían que los pusiesen en riesgo de esa manera. No, ese pasillo escondía algo, había gato encerrado ahí; pero tenía bastante estima a subida como para permitir dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

— Antes de que os Vayáis a la cama, vamos a cantar la canción de la escuela — Anunció el director — Que cada cual escoja su melodía preferida.

— ¿Estará bromeando, no? — Inquirió Harry en voz baja — Por favor, decidme que es una broma — Suplicó a los más mayores de su mesa, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

No estaba deseoso de cantar, así que empezó a ignorar la canción y el entorno en general; comprendía que la canción era una de las señas de identidad de la escuela, por ello entendía que se reservase para celebraciones importantes, pero ¿era eso una celebración? Sólo esperaba que no les pusiesen a cantar todas las noches.

— Eh, Harry — Dijo la chica mayor — Venga, que como prefecta de la casa Ravenclaw tengo que llevaros a la sala común — Agregó — Te has quedado un poco ido.

— Es por el TDA. Hace que me distraída a veces y no me centre.

— ¿TDA?

— Trastorno por Déficit de Atención.

— Oh, eso debe complicarte las cosas.

— Ya lo creo. A veces más de lo que desearía. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Penwlope Clearwater — Le respondió mientras se adentraban en la escalinata.

— Un placer.

La sala común de Ravenclaw resultó estar en una de las torres y se accedía a ella golpeando la aldaba de la pared, para luego responder un acertijo. Si lo hacían bien entrabas, si lo hacías mal te tocaba esperar a qué otro miembro de la casa llegase y lo resolviese. Harry dedujo de ese método dos cosas: Era mejor no erar fuera de la sala común cuando era tarde, y conveniente asegurarse que tenían todo el material.

En Ravenclaw, las habitaciones eran de tres estudiantes y habían quedado asignados tras la selección: Anthony, Stephen y Michael compartieron uno de los dormitorios de los chicos. Terry y Harry el otro. Había podido observar que además de ellos había tres chicas en primer año, así que estaba claro que nadie dormirá sólo.

Las habitaciones tenían una cama, por persona, con dosel azul; un armario, una mesa de estudio y estanterías. Cansado, Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama, pensando en que ya organizaría sus cosas al día siguiente.


	6. Las primeras clases

**Las primeras clases.**

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, apenas comenzaba a amanecer. Se dio una ducha y se puso el uniforme; luego hizo la cama. Sabía que eso último no era necesario, los elfos del castillo se encargaban de esos detalles, pero no era de perder las buenas costumbres rápidamente. Terminado aquello, se puso las gafas y se sentó en su mesa de estudio; aprovechando la luz natural para escribir una carta. Pensaba enviar esa carta a casa. En ella les hablaba de la selección y de cómo era la torre de Ravencalw. Usaría una de las lechuzas de la escuela para enviarla; así que la metió en la mochila junto al resto de sus útiles. Guardo las gafas en el interior de la túnica, bien protegidas por una funda; sus compañeros seguían durmiendo y le apetecía leer un poco mientas hacía tiempo para que se despertasen. Tomó su ejemplar de la Iliada, no necesitaba gafas para leer en latín. Se sumergió en la lectura hasta que comenzó a escuchar movimiento, fue cuando aún con su libro, cogió la mochila y bajó a la sala común. Al no conocer el camino todavía prefería esperar al resto de sus compañeros, consideraba mejor acostumbrarse al castillo que deambular por el mismo. Eso le recodaba que tampoco sabía dónde quedaba la lechucería; por unos instantes se había debatido entre apañárselas sólo o preguntarle a Penelope, la prefecta; escogiendo eso último como opción. Se sentó en uno de los sillones a continuar leyendo mientras esperaba a sus compañeros.

— La Iliada, un gran libro. En mis tiempos era difícil acceder a los textos clásicos. La Iglesia y su famoso tribunal se encargaron durante siglos de echar al fuego aquellos saberes: Literatura, Filosofía, Ciencias, Matematicas...

Harry alzó la mirada. Era la Dama Gris quien le dirigía la palabra mirándolo intrigada. Harry cerró el libro y le devolvió la mirada fijándose bien en ella. Era joven, muy joven; seguramente no tendría más de veinte años cuando murió, eso era muy triste. Por lo que acabba de decirle, infería que ella había muerto durante la edad media. ¿Enfermedad?, podría ser. Sabía que había habido varias epidemias bastante graves durante ese periodo, esos diez siglos. La más grava de todas probablemente la de peste en el siglo XIV, curiosamente tras esta comenzó a gestarse el movimiento renacentista del siglo XV. Era curioso. Se había fijado en los fantasmas durante la selección. Uno de los más llamativos estaba a medio decapitar, y Dora le había hablado del club de cazadores sin cabeza. De todo eso, Harry deducía que los fantasmas conservaban los rasgos de lo que les produjo la muerte. Era curioso que esa joven no tuviese nada que indicase lo que le había sucedido.

— Está muy interesante. La mitología lo es en realidad.

— Y lo estás leyendo en Latín — Le comentó — Pocos en estos tiempos se molestan en aprender el antiguo idioma que es la base de la mayoría de los hechizos. Bienvenido a Ravenclaw.

— Gracias.

No se había dado cuenta que la sala común comenzaba a llenarse, al punto que muchos, lo miraban con extrañeza. Al darse cuenta de eso guardó el libro en la mochila y se la puso a la espalda. Se acercó a sus compañeros de curso; estaban todos ya y parecía que lo estaban esperando.

— ¿De qué hablabais? — Le preguntó Anthony Goldstein — Mi padre dice que la Dama Gris no es muy habladora.

— De la Iliada. Un libro que narra los acontecimientos de la guerra de Torya.

— Eso es de la antigua grecia, ¿no? – Preguntó Padma Patil.

— Así es, Me gusta la mitología, y este libro está relacionado de alguna manera.

— A parte de la mitología, ¿tienes otros gustos? – Inquirió Terry Boot.

— Las plantas. Me encanta la jardinería.

— Entonces seguro que te gusta la herbologia — Dijo Michael Corner — Ya tenemos a alguien por si se nos atraviesa esa materia.

Ese primer día, bajaron juntos al gran comedor; siendo su primer día en el castillo era lo que tenía más sentido. Estando en la mesa, Harry encontró dificultades para juntar un desayuno saludable. La mayoría era demasiado calórico para su gusto. Se preguntó si tendría que hacer una sugerencia para que fuese tenido en cuenta en las cocinas. Mientras desayunaba, el profesor Flitwith, les repartía los horarios. Dicho profesor era una mezcla entre humano y duende; y era el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw. Los horarios constaban de una lista de las materias que cursaban y con qué casa compartían cada una de ellas. En historia de la magia y astronomía, iban las cuatro juntas. Compartían con los Gryffindor transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras; con los Slytherin encantamientos y herbologia; y, con los Hufflepuff, pociones y vuelo. Cabía destacar que vuelo era una clase que tan sólo tendrían durante dos meses y únicamente una hora a la semana; lo que hacía un total de ocho o nueve horas. Las clases que más horas lectivas tenían eran: Historia, Defensa, Pociones, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Astronomía tan sólo tenía dos horas semanales.

La primera clase que tenía era tranformaciones junto a los Gryffindor; dos horas de clase. En esa misma clase, los pupitres estaban distribuidos de forma que cupiesen tres en cada no. Así que, siendo en esos instantes dieciséis alumnos, Harry se quedó sólo en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila. Miró relajado al frente, la profesora pasaba lista; Harry se preguntó distraído si eso sería algo que hiciese todos los días.

— Bienvenidos a clase de transformaciones, soy la profesora McGonagall. Durante mis clases os exigiré respeto y atención — Hablaba en un tono moderado y severo, dando la impresión que si osabas hablar en su clase tendrías un gran problema — Transformaciones es una de las ramas más complejas y peligrosas de la magia, por lo que os pediré mantener la disciplina en mi clase — A continuación transformó su propia mesa en un cerdo para luego devolverlo a su tamaño real — Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mis clases deberá irse y no podrá volver.

La profesora se calló durante unos instantes mirando a toda la clase. Harry permaneció tranquilo, aguardando indicaciones de la profesora; quien tras unos segundos, comenzó a hablar de lo que eran las transformaciones y a explicar los diagramas para transformar los mondadientes o las cerillas en agujas. Durante lo que restaba de clase, les ordenó transformar las cerillas en agujas. Harry se fijó en su cerilla, por lo que había entendido de la explicación, se necesitaba concentración y visualización. Forzó su atención a centrarse en la cerilla, imaginando el cambio: Como se alargaba haciéndose puntiaguda, como la cabeza de la cerilla se convertía en el ojal, y como el color cambiaba del marrón de la madera al plateado. Pronunció el hechizo y la trasformación se produjo al instante. Lo logró en el primer intento.

— Buen trabajo — La profesora cogió la aguja y se la enseñó a toda la clase — El joven Harry Potter ha logrado transformarla al primer intento — Tras aquellas palabras llegaron incesantes elogios a su tranformación y a los detalles de la misma por parte de la profesora — ... una transformación que no esperaba que ninguno lograse en su primera clase. Joven Potter, obtiene diez puntos para la casa Ravenclaw.

La clase continuó. Harry siguió practicando con más cerillas, consiguiendo tener un pequeño montón de agujas para el final de la misma. Al final de la clase, solo otra persona había logrado la transformación, una tranformación parcial. Se había vuelto fina y plateada pero le faltaba el ojal, tenía más aspecto de alfiler que de aguja. Se trataba de Hermione Granger, de la casa Gryffindor. Ganó cinco puntos para su casa.

En historia se juntaron con todas las casas en un aula que parecía una especie de auditorio. Harry tomó asiento en la parte central, entre Terry Boot y Neville Longbottom. El profesor de la materia era un fantasma que lo único emocionante que logró hacer para sus estudiantes fue entrar al aula atravesando la pizarra, justo antes de sumirla en un aburrimiento mortal. Harry había hecho caso a su prima sobre leer la lección de esa materia en particular con antelación, agradecía haber escuchado dicho consejo, pues el profesor era completamente soporífero. Había comenzado a leer sus notas en un tono absolutamente monótono, empezando por los inicios de la magia. La prehistoria y los chamanes. Según había visto Harry en el temario terminarían el curso listos para empezar a estudiar la antigua Grecia; después de haber pasado estudiando durante todo el curso las civilizaciones de la prehistoria, los balilonicos, los egipcios, algo de los sumerios...Pero ahora estaban con los primeros practicantes de magia de los pirmeros poblados, personas muy respetadas y consideradas sabios en sus comunidades y por ende consejeros de las mismas. Magos que hacían funciones de maestros, médicos y videntes. Era muy fascinante, pero aburrido tal cual la impartía el profesor. Harry supo al instante que tendría que recurrir a la biblioteca para completar la información del libro.

La clase de herbología tenía lugar en los invernaderos. La profesora los metió en el invernadero número uno. En la puerta del invernadero había un letrero que ponía plantas inofensivas. La primera lección consistió en tranplantar flores mágicas. Si lo hacían bien, en la próxima clase, las flores tendrían colores muy vivos y brillantes; si lo hacían mal sería una suerte que la planta no se muriese. Harry tomó notas del procedimiento a seguir; también del hechizo que podían usar para favorecer el crecimiento de la planta y, en realidad, de casi cualquier planta. Al final de la clase, la profesora revisaría el trabajo de todos.

Harry escogió una maceta espaciosa, así las raíces podrían desarrollarse y coger mejor los nutrientes además de minimizar los daños a las mismas. Escogió tres tipos distintos de tierras y dos tipos de abono. Le gustaban las plantas, y con ellas dejaba volar su instinto. Puso un poco de sustarto básico en el fondo y luego añadió la mezcla de tierras con el abono; extrajo la planta original de su maceta y enterró las raíces en la nueva; compactó con cuidado para que quedase fijo y suelto al mismo tiempo, en su punto intermedio ideal para que se asentase bien y no ahogar las raíces. Esas plantas, de por sí se desarrollaban un poco al ser tranplantadas, aunque su máximo resultado se viese en cuarenta y ocho horas; el "hebicus" simplemente era un hechizo auxiliar. Harry no creía necesitarlo en esa ocasión; no sabía por qué, pero sabía que su planta tenía lo que necesitaba para desarrollarse. De pequeño había descubierto que comprendía con facilidad cómo funcionaba cada planta y cuáles eran sus cualidades, era algo que sabía sin más, sin necesidad de estudiarlo. Cuando hubo terminado le dio el último toque, la regó. Tubo cuidado con eso; poca agua haría que las hojas se secaran contrayéndose para conservar la poca humedad que tenían. Demasiada agua sobrecargaría las raíces y las hojas pudiendo llegar a pudrir la planta; debía controlar de ponerle el agua justa que necesitase, y así lo hizo, ajustando la cantidad al ambiente que había en ese invernadero, a sus condiciones; un cálculo completamente instintivo. Podía notar la forma en la que el clima del invernadero afectaría a la planta.

Cuando la clase estaba por finalizar, la profesora Sprout se pasó entre los estudiantes valorando su trabajo. Estaba satisfecha con la mayoría; a parte que se notaba que los había estado vigilando a todos. Llegó al puesto de Harry, examinando la vitalidad de la planta satisfecha.

— Excelente trabajo, Harry. Y sin recurrir al hechizo. Muy buen trabajo, sí señor. Veinte puntos para Ravenclaw. Parece que tengas un don con las plantas.

— Siempre me gustó la jardinería, profesora.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, resultó ser un auténtico chiste. No era que el profesor fuese malo o no conociese la materia que impartía, era que parecía tener miedo de su propia asignatura. Aquella clase la compartían con los Gryffindor, al igual que transformaciones. Harry sabía que mezclar las casas de forma alternativa era para potenciar la buena convivencia entre todos; algo que, no siempre se lograba. El profesor tenía un tartaumudeo insoportable que provocaba que Harry tuviese que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no desconectar durante sus explicaciones. Pero el tartamudeo no lo era todo, sino que además había un incesante olor a ajo podrido que emanaba el profesor. Harry consideraba que Quirrel debería cambiar de colonia si no quería marear a todos con aquel tufo.

La clase de Astronomía resulto ser los miércoles a medianoche, en una de las torres más elevadas del castillo. Al igual que con Historia, las cuatro casas estaban juntas en la mismo aula.

— La Astronomía fue la primera disciplina de estudio de la magia — Inició la profesora Aurora Sinistra — En los albores de las sociedades supuso un instrumento de guía y sabiduría. También, por supuesto, de poder para los rituales. Sabed que la astronomía es más útil de lo que podáis llegar a imaginar para la eficacia de la ejecución de las otras disciplinas de la magia. El cielo está en constante movimiento y no debéis olvidar que el verdadero poder está en estos movimientos. Urano, dios primordial del cielo, nos muestra lo que está escrito en este y nos cede parte de su fuerza u poder cuando se aprovecha la ocasión adecuada — A Harry la referencia mitológica le llamó la atención — ¿Quién puede darme una respuesta al siguiente dato curioso?; Urano perdió su cuerpo Físico, ¿alguien sabe decirme algo al respecto?

— Los titanes se amotinaron y derrocaron a Urano cortándolo en trozos — Dijo Hermione Granger apresurada.

— Correcto en esencia, cinco puntos para Gryffindor — Dijo la profesora. — ¿Alguno puede ampliar lo dicho por la compañera?, señor Potter — Señaló la mano levantada de Harry.

— Caos creo a Gea, la diosa tierra, a Ouranos y a Tártaro. Gea y Urano se casaron y tuvieron a los titanes, unos seres muy poderosos y con distintas personalidades, con un poder para controlar distintos dominios del mundo. También tuvieron a los primeros cíclopes y a los centimanos; ambas camadas de hijos horrorizaron tanto a Urano que los arrojo y encadenó en el tártaro — La mirada de la profesora lo animaba a seguir —Gea se enfureció por este hecho y con su ira creó el arma más poderosa de la historia. Fue hacia sus hijos los titanes y les propuso un plan para derrocar a Urano y que ellos se hiciesen con el poder. De todos los titanes, el menor de los doce fue quien aceptó empuñar la guadaña creada por su madre. Cronos, el titán del tiempo. Conocido con el nombre de "El retorcido".

— Continúa — Indicó la profesora mientras hacía callar los murmullos de la clase.

— El plan consistía en hacer que Urano bajase a la tierra y tomase su aspecto físico. Con ayuda de cuatro de sus hermanos: Ceo, Japeto, Crio e Hiperon. Los cuatro inmovilizaron a Urqano mientras Cronos alzaba la guadaña para asestar el primer golpe a su padre. Urano lo maldijo con sufrir el mismo destino y ser derrocado por uno de sus hijos. Cronos cortó primero sus genitales y los arrojó al océano. Luego cortó el cuerpo en trocitos e hizo lo mismo.

— Profesora, ¿Qué tienen que ver los mitos con la astronomía? – Preguntó un muchacho de Hufflepuff.

— Muchos sucesos narrados en el mundo, en la mitología, se reflejan en las estrellas. El firmamento fue el alimento de estas historias; o quizás, fueron esas mismas historias el alimento del firmamento, Finch-Fletchey. — Se volvió hacia Harry — ¿Le gusta la mitología, joven Potter?

— Si, profesora.

— Friki — Murmuró Theon mirando a Harry molesto.

— Veinte puntos para Ravenclaw por su portación — Sonrió la profesora – Sabed que estudiaremos todo lo relacionado con los cuerpos celestes. Sea su mitología, las leyes que los gobiernan, sus características... Todo. Debéis tener un conocimiento amplio y completo de aquello con lo que algún día trabajaréis — Dictaminó —Podéis retiraros.

Harry bajando las escaleras se encontró con Hermione que iba a su lado mirándolo completamente ceñuda.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Leo, cuando puedo.

— ¿Por qué mentiste en el tren? Dijiste que te llamabas Teseus. ¿Tiene eso que ver con que seas un flipado de lo que no es real?

— Yo no dije mi nombre en ningún momento. Fue Dudley quien me llamó Teseus. Que por cierto, es mi segundo nombre.

— Tampoco estudiamos latín.

— No dije que lo hiciéramos.

Harry, que no deseaba prolongar mucho más la conversación apretó el paso dirigiéndose al ala oeste del castillo para llegar junto a sus compañeros a la torre Ravenclay. Muchos de ellos le palmearon la espalda por los puntos conseguidos. Harry, en cambio, se alegraba de haber compartido ese conocimiento con los demás. Él creía que la mitología era real, pues así podía dar explicación a fenómenos que no terminaban de explicarse por otros medios.

En encantamientos, clase que compartían con los Slytherin, el profesor comenzó pasando lista y fijándose uno por uno en cada uno de ellos. El profesor Flitwitch era el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, su propia casa, y con el discurso que dio sobre su disciplina no sólo los inspiraba a trabajar duro en ella, sino que los hacía darse cuenta que, si bien no era tan peligroso como transformaciones, había que proceder con cuidado. Pasaron la mayor parte de la clase viendo los principios básicos de la teoría de la magia, y las formas de sujetar adecuadamente la varita.

La clase que le pareció a Harry todo un reto fue pociones. No porque encontrase difícil la materia, sino por el profesor. Dora le había contado que Severus Snape era rígido en todas sus clases; pero por el desprecio con que lo había mirado el profesor al entrar en el aula podía afirmar que iba más allá. No comprendía por qué le dirigía una mirada que no le dirigía al resto, a los otros alumnos los miraba con indiferencia.

Compartían clase con los Hufflepuff, así que se sentó en una de las mesas de trabajo junto a Dudley. Procuró no mirar al profesor más de lo necesario mientras preparaba su mesa al igual que sus compañeros. El discurso que soltó el profesor no estaba mal, salvo por la parte del final. El final apestaba. Terminado su discurso empezó una ronda de preguntas, dirigidas todas a él.

— ¡Potter!, ¿qué obtengo al mezclar polvo de raíces de asfódelo con una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry se quedó pensativo unos instantes, le sonaba haberlo leído de pasada durante el verano. Dudaba entre dos opciones. Al final se decantó por una de ellas.

— Filtro de los muertos en visa, señor — Respondió al fin.

— No está mal, algo lento y falto de información – Podía notar además del desprecio del profesor como este lo estaba analizando — Veamos con esta, ¿Dónde buscarías si te pido que me traigas un bezoar?— La sonrisa del profesor ponía los pelos de punta — Ya de paso ilústrenos con lo que es un bezoar.

Podía notar en su mirada el ardiente deseo que fallase. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Nuevamente se tomó un tiempo para responder. También tuvo que contenerse para evitar soltar: "Iría a comprarla a una botica". Tía Andromeda le había enseñado a ser respetuoso. Incluso cuando el respeto fuese completamente inmerecido. Había que saber a quién desafiar.

— En el estómago de una cabra, señor. Un bezoar es una piedra que tiene propiedades de antídoto. Sirve para proteger de la mayoría de los venenos conocidos.

— Lento nuevamente Potter. ¿Acaso tiene algún retraso mental que le impide responder adecuadamente? — Las palabras del profesor le resultaba hirientes — Probemos una vez más, a ver si eres capaz de responder sin que nos den las uvas. — ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia?

— Esencialmente son la misma planta, señor. — Respondió automáticamente. Siempre que se trataba de plantas le venía la respuesta sola — Pero la Luparía es más una variedad de Acónito; el aconitum vulparia. Empleado en las antiguas civilizaciones griega y romana para impregnar las flechas. Es un veneno, señor. Aunque bien usado puede tener fines terapéuticos.

— Parece que al final no es tan inútil como su hermano — Murmuró el profesor — ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis tomando nota? — Inquirió a la clase en general.

Les dio diez minutos para tomar nota de las respuestas a las preguntas. Harry entendía que esa deferencia era por tratarse de la primera clase. No se produciría en el resto. No sería esa a dinámica. Podía poner la mano en el fuego a que no se equivocaba en su impresión. Pasado ese tiempo ordenó otra cosa que hacer. Preparar una cura para furúnculos. Harry invirtió el resto de la clase en ser meticuloso con la poción. Por lo que pudo observar, el resto de la clase también, trabajando concentrados y en silencio. Hacia el final de la clase, el profesor se paseó entre los puestos de trabajo valorando las pociones y tomando nota.

— Para la próxima clase quiero un pergamino con la elaboración exacta de la poción que acabáis de hacer, justificando cada uno de los pasos.


	7. La clase de vuelo

**La clase de vuelo.**

Antes de darse cuenta, ya llevaba un mes en el castillo. Las clases no le iban nada mal. Tenía un buen nivel en todas las materias o al menos, así era por el momento. Esperaba seguir llevando bien las materias.

En Tranformaciones, Herbología, Pociones y Astronomía su desempeño era excelente. Hasta el momento, en ese mes de clases, no había bajado del extraordinario en ellas.

En defensa contra las artes oscuras oscilaba entre el extraordinario y el supera las expectativas. Harry se preguntaba cuál sería su rendimiento con un mejor profesor. En Encantamientos e historia estaba entre el aceptable y el supera las expectativas, pero tenía tiempo para mejorar. De esas dos, la más complicada de manejar era historia. El profesor era nefasto, mucho peor que Quirrel. Con un profesor así, se preguntaba si es que acaso hogwarts buscaba ahorrarse el pagar un sueldo de docente, porque estaba claro que un fantasma muchos gastos no tenía.

Pasó la página del libro que estaba leyendo. El mismo que había comenzado a leer en el expreso. La Iliada. Lo llevaba ya por mitad. Estaba en los terrenos del castillo, apollado sobre el tronco de un árbol completamente relajado.

— Teseus. Te estaba buscando – Saludó Dudley. — ¿Te has enterado?

— ¿De qué? — Preguntó mientras el Hufflepuff se sentaba a su lado.

—El jueves empezarán las clases de vuelo. Tenemos el segundo turno — Dijo feliz — Desde que te vi volar en el colegio y acabar en el tejado he querido hacerlo yo; aunque aquí se hace con escobas — Pudo notar la decepción en su voz.

— Aquello no sé cómo lo hice. Los magos solemos volar en escoba — Suspiró. Cerró el libro marcando la página por la que iba — De hecho cuando mi padre vivía, comenzó a enseñarme a volar.

— Si hubieses podido seguir con esas lecciones ahora serías un auténtico experto. Pero Teseus... Creo que de verdad podrías hacerlo como lo hiciste en el colegio.

— No estoy seguro.

— Inténtalo. Fue alucinante, y si consigues volar sin escoba seria flipante.

— Bueno. Supongo que podría probar; pero no creo que lo logre. Ya te diré.

Harry recordaba la sensación de control sobre el aire que sintió en aquel momento. Algo en su interior le decía que Dudley tenía razón, pero hasta el momento ni se lo había planteado. En su mente trazó un plan, usaría las lecciones de vuelo como base para comprobar si lo de volar sin nada lo podía lograr.

El jueves por la tarde, los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se dirigieron juntos a la clase de vuelo; por el camino se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherins despotricando sobre "el elegido". Prefirió no prestar atención, consideraba que era lo mejor. Al llegar al prado pudo observar que la instructora de vuelo, Madame Hooch, estaba muy molesta. Algo había pasado en la clase anterior, algo relacionado con Theon. Harry sabía que un profesor molesto se enfadaba con mayor facilidad; cualquier cosa podía ser la gota que colmase el vaso. Así que debía andarse con precaución y ser cauto con cualquier experimento que se le ocurriese poner en práctica.

— Bienvenidos alumnos de primer año, soy la profesora Hooch — Se presentó. Harry pudo notar cierto tono de advertencia en su voz que le hizo pensar que su suposición anterior no iba mal desencaminada — No quiero tontrenias ni desobediencias, ¿queda claro?- Cualquiera que no siga mis indicaciones estaba castigado hasta nacidades. Ahora poneos cada un al lado de una escoba y decid "arriba".

Harry intercambió una breve mirada con Dudley, él tenía la misma mirada de desconcierto y al mismo tiempo pensativa. No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, le preguntaría después. Siguió las indicaciones de la profesora pese a que tenía aquella lección ya aprendida gracias a las pocas clases que pudo darle su padre. Extendió la mano sobre la escoba a sabiendas que nada más dar la orden esta saltaría a sus brazos, a su mano. Vio que Ernie Macmillan casi lo conseguía, al igual que Anthony goldstein. Observando la escoba se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía que esta se elevase en el aire, en contra de la resistencia del mismo, sólo para cumplir una orden. Lo único que se le ocurria hacer era tratar de conectar con la escoba y con el aire. Estuvo a punto de dar la orden a la escoba, de pronunciar "arriba" junto a todos sus compañeros. No la dio, no le hizo falta. La escoba se elevó con suavidad y rapidez hasta sus manos.

— Bien hecho señor Potter. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.

Asintió a las palabras de la profesora; sin embargo, estaba más concentrado en a sensación de control sobre el aire que había tenido al hacer que la escoba fuese a su mano. Había sido similar a la que sintió al "volar" en la escuela. Puede que Dudley tenga razón, pensó, ¿será que tengo potencial como elemental del aire o simplemente puedo controlar un poco el mismo?, El escuchar de nuevo la voz de la profesora le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y buscar centrarse en lo que tenía entre manos, el siguiente ejercicio de la clase; elevarse unos metros y volar por el prado de forma controlada. Se montó en la escoba elevándose junto a los demás. Notaba que la escoba le obedecía por completo. También podía notar el aire a su alrededor, como si las corrientes se dispusieran para que las manejase. Decidió probar a hacerlo, ordenándole al aire que lo sostuviese e impulsase. Podía controlarlo, y no sólo eso, no se había oxidado en el tiempo que llevaba sin volar. Volaba igual o mejor que antes, incluso podía apostar que todavía podía hacerlo mejor. Le debía una a Dudley por proponerle probar aquello. Con eso comprobado le quedaba solo probar otro par de cosas, pero lo haría con calma y paciencia; probaría a hacerlo sin escoba, a pelo. Sabía que eso le iba a costar un poco más, y que necesitaría tener tiempo y privacidad para ello. Encontrar el momento. Lo veía como algo más complicado pero ya no imposible. Harry había disfrutado de aquella clase y de los elogios de la profesora al final de la misma.

A la mañana siguiente, camino de la lechucería se encontró con uno de los muchachos de la casa Gryffindor. A esas alturas ya había llegado a sus oídos lo sucedido en la clase de vuelo de la tarde anterior.

— Hola Neville — Lo saludó. Lo encontraba algo asustadizo. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien.

— ¿Y tú muñeca?

— Muy bien; la señora Pomfrey me la curó enseguida.

— ¿Hay algo que te tenga preocupado?

— El perro de tres cabezas. — Nada más dijo eso el muchacho Gryffindor se tapó la boca como si acabase de desvelar un secreto de estado.

— ¿El cerbero? — Preguntó tranquilo aunque algo sorprendido, pocos eran los que había oído hablar de mitología en el castillo, casi nadie en realidad. Y no era normal que se asustasen por eso o pusiesen cara de estar traicionando a alguien — Bueno es para preocuparse con los padres que tiene. Es hijo de Tifón y de Equidna, aunque suele ser bastante inofensivo mientras no quieras robar nada a Hades. ¿sabes?, es el guardián de las puertas del inframundo.

— ¿Las puertas del inframundo están en el tercer piso? — Preguntó el muchacho quedándose blanco. Eso llamó mucho más la atención de Harry. Neville decía estar preocupado por el cerbero y ahora mencionaba el tercer piso.

— No. Bueno, no lo creo. Además son sólo mitos.

— Te aseguro que no Harry. Ayer vi a un perro de tres cabezas en el tercer piso.

— ¿En el pasillo prohibido?

Neville se limitó a asentir. Eso le dio a Harry que pensar. ¿Qué hacía una criatura legendaria y peligrosa en un colegio?. Los cerberos, mitología aparte, eran custodios. ¿Qué había tan importante en el tercer piso como para arriesgar a poner en peligro la integridad de los alumnos con semejante criatura entre los muros del castillo?, y lo más importante, ¿Qué hacía uno de los pocos Gryffindor sensatos que conocía en el tercer piso?

— Cuéntame que paso.

— Tengo problemas para recordar las contraseñas. Ayer me ocurrió, no me acordaba y me quedé fuera de la sala común, en el pasillo. Cerca de la medianoche oía a Theon y a Ron discutiendo con Hermione. Al parecer Malfoy había retado a tu hermano a un duelo en la sala de trofeos y Hermione trataba de disuadirlo. No lo consiguió, y por medio a quedarme solo de nuevo acabé yendo con ellos.

— Continúa, por favor.

— Era una trampa para que nos cazase Filch y nos castigasen. Salimos corriendo y el único sitio que había para ocultarse fue el pasillo del tercer piso. Allí había un cerbero. Según dijo Hermione después cuando estuvimos en la sala común, estaba sobre una trampilla en el suelo.

— ¿A qué juega el viejo chiflado teniendo una macota así en la escuela?

— No lo sé. Ni quiero saberlo — Respondió el chico, que parecía más tranquilo al haberlo contado — ¿A dónde ibas?

— A enviar una carta. ¿Vienes conmigo?

(***)

Octubre estaba a punto de finalizar. Desde hacía unas semanas Neville se había unido al grupo que formaba Harry con Dudley. Harry le había contado a Neville sobre los problema de concentración que tenía a veces y le había enseñado un par de trucos que esperaba lo ayudasen con su problema de memoria; al menos a corto plazo, pues iban a trabajar en una teoría propuesta por Dudley, la falta de confianza. Eso llenaría su tiempo.

La misma tarde del treinta y uno de octubre, cuando iba por uno de los pasillos con sus compañeros de casa, chocó con una Hermione llorosa; en cierta manera le dolía verla llorar. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado?. Era cierto que fuera de las clases no tenían mucho trato y, en ellas llevaban una sana competencia, al menos por su parte, de ver quien lograba cada hechizo antes.

— Disculpadme, os alcanzo luego.

Corrió tras ella, no deteniéndose hasta alcanzarla. En las semanas que llevaban en el castillo había notado dos cosas: Hermione parecía estar siempre sola a causa de su propia inteligencia y, que solía tener poca tolerancia a la frustración cuando era superada en algo.

— Hermione, espera — Logró detenerla al final de un pasillo — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Para qué te lo iba a contar?¿para qué te burles de mí?

— No tengo interés en ello mi bella dama, tan sólo quiero saber la causa de las lágrimas que enturbian tu divino rostro.

— Estoy sola. No tengo amigos. Trato de ayudar a tu hermano y a ese pelirrojo que tiene por sombra en encantamientos y me reciben con malas palabras, risas y burlas.

— Así que es eso — Suspiró, entregándole un pañuelo para que se quitase las lágrimas — ¿De verdad crees que esos dos patanes merecen tus lágrimas?. Te lo diré yo, no las merecen. Eres inteligente y perspicaz, quizá un poco agobiante pero a fin de cuentas, lo importante es que eres la mejor del curso.

— Pero todos me miran mal por serlo.

— Ya bueno, a nadie le gusta quien demuestra al resto lo mucho que sabe. Eres inteligente, tienes unos conocimientos al margen que la mayoría de los demás. Simplemente busca la forma otra forma de mostrar eso, que no parezca que quieres ser el centro de atención en las clases.

— ¿Eso es lo que parece?¿Por eso no tengo amigos?¿Por eso me insultan tu hermano y su amigo?

— Olvídate de ellos. Son un par de inútiles y gilipollas arrogantes. Hable con los demás, no de temas de estudio, de cualquier otra cosa. Créeme, ellos dos no merecen tu atención.

— Gracias Harry o Teseus o... ¿cómo prefieres que te llame?

— Cualquiera de los me va bien — Le sonrió. — Hermione, ¿querrías sentarte con los Ravenclaw durante el banquete de esta noche?

— Cierto, hoy es Halloween. Claro, me encantaría.

— TE guardaré hueco. Y por cierto, los magos lo llamamos Samhaim.


	8. El receso invernal

**El receso invernal**

A principios de noviembre tuvieron, a pesar de todo, los primeros exámenes evaluatorios. Harry sabía que le habían salido bien y que esos exámenes tenían más peso que los parciales pero mucho menos que los finales. Así que pasada esa quincena en la que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pudo darse por satisfecho. De todas formas nada era definitorio. Tras esos exámenes podía hacer un alto y descansar, tiempo que aprovechaba, en parte, para mandar una carta a casa. No les había escrito desde principio de curso cuando les dijo que había quedado en Ravenclaw.

 _Estimada familia,_

 _Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me comuniqué con vosotros, pero entre las clases, los estudios, y, lo reconozco, explorar el castillo, no he encontrado tiempo para escribiros hasta ahora. Sé que no es excusa suficiente pero es lo único que os puedo decir respecto a eso._

 _Las clases están resultando muy interesantes, aunque lamentablemente, apenas hemos pasado de lo básico en la mayoría de ellas. De todas, las que mejor me van son herbología y tranformaciones. Vuelo no la cuento ya que ni siquiera parece una clase real; sólo nos enseñaron a usar la escoba pero nada que nos sirviese para valorar las condiciones en las que lo hacemos, así que la encontré un poco inútil y demasiado sencilla. Además que permitieron que él imbécil de Theon entrase en el equipo de Gryffindor cuando se exhibió en la clase de vuelo desobedeciendo a la profesora, cualquier otro había sido amonestado y correspondientemente castigado por ello. Reconozco que no presencié aquello dado que los Ravenclaw compartimos vuelo con Hufflepuff; nos los contó una compañera de la casa Gryffindor que tiene una hermana en Ravenclaw. Eso sin contar con que Sir Nicolas se lo cuenta a todo aquel que tiene oportunidad._

 _Dejando todo esto a un lado, quisiera contaros un par de cosas que han pasado que me parecen algo desconcertantes: La primera es algo que sucedió en Samhaim, la segunda es sobre Theon, y no, no son protestas._

 _La noche de Halloween estábamos de celebración en el gran comedor cenando toda la escuela junta, si es que a un montón de fuentes llenas de dulces se le puede llamar cena, cuando el profesor Quirrel irrumpió gritando que había un toll suelto en las mazmorras, justo antes de desmallarse. Menos mal que es el profesor de defensa. Enseguida se armó una buena, todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y a levantarse para salir corriendo; una reacción algo normal a mi parecer. Lo que ya no me pareció tan normal fueron las órdenes del director. Nos mandó a todos a nuestras salas comunes. ¿Acaso el gran Albus- muchos nombres y títulos Dumbledore – ha perdido el oremus?. Por lo que sé, la casa Slytherin se encuentra en las mazmorras, ¿Qué pretendía?¿Que un cuarto de los estudiantes del castillo sufriesen un accidente. ¿Y el resto qué?, que el troll se encuentre en las mazmorras no significa que vaya a quedarse ahí esperando. Además, Hufflepuff tiene su sala común en las bodegas, que para colmo están próximas a las mazmorras, no me extrañaría que hubiese un pasadizo que las conectase; por otra parte Ravenclaw y Gryffindor la tienen en las torres, hay un largo camino del comedor a la torre. ¿A qué juega el director poniendo a toda la escuela en peligro?. Sinceramente, no logro hallarle explicación alguna._

 _Unos días después de aquello tuvo lugar el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, jugaban, como no, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Era un partido bastante parejo en el que Theon jugaba de buscador. A mitad encuentro sucedió algo, su Cleansweep 7 se volvió loca y lo derribó, aunque por fortuna sus compañeros de equipo pudieron evitar que diese de bruces con el suelo mientras que la profesora Hooch que cumplía la función de árbitro en esos momentos, fue tras la escoba. Lo último que oí era que la estaban examinando. Sinceramente, nunca ecuchñe sonre una escoba que de repente decidiese derribar a quien la montaba. Es todo muy raro, y no es que Theon vuele mal como para pensar que perdió el control de la misma. Ahí hay algo seguro._

 _¿y vosotros?¿cómo estáis?¿Cómo le va a Dora en la academia?. Yo me estoy planteando permanecer en el castillo en navidad._

 _Atentamente, Harry Theseus Potter_

(***)

Una tarde de principios de diciembre, estaba tranquilamente sentado en la sala común. El resto de sus compañeros estaba fuera jugando o en la biblioteca. Harry había preferido quedarse examinando el mapa que su padre le había legado. Algo para lo que hasta el momento, no había tenido tiempo. Podía ver a cada alumno, profesor y miembro del personal no docente; bien estuviesen en el castillo o en los terrenos. Quería observar los pasadizos del colegio, conocerlos como la palma de su mano. Algo lo desvió de ese propósito; vio junto a su hermano y a Ronald Weasley, una tercera mota bajo la que ponía Petter Petegrew. En un primer momento, pensó que el mapa estaba estropeado o que trataba de gastarle una broma, pues en su casa siempre habían sostenido que Sirius había sido víctima de una conspiración. Se planteó si correr a decírselo a alguien, a algún profesor, eso parecía lo más acertado; así que, se puso a buscarlos en el mapa.

Dumledore estaba dando vueltas por su despacho, no confiaba en él ya que como jefe supremo del Wicengamot debería haber asegurado un juicio justo para Sirius Black, entre otras personas, y no lo hoz. Es más, consintió que lo encerrasen sin tener siquiera un jucio para hacer el paripé. McGonagall estaba en los terrenos frente a los afamados gemelos Weasley; seguramente estos se habrían metido en algún problema como de costumbre. Esos gemelos eran geniales. Parecía que estaba ocupada así que era mejor no molestar. Snape estaba con Filch en la sala de profesores, no era de sus personas preferidas pero al menos lo trataba como al resto y no como había oido que trataba a Theon y a algunos de su séquito. A él, Snape lo trataba con indiferencia, a su hermano en cambio... Bueno, parecía ser que al profesor sus contestaciones no le habían agradado. Quirrel estaba hablando con un alumno llamado Tom Riddle, no podía interrumpir una conversación entre maestro y aprendiz. Desde luego a él no le hubiese gustado que lo interrumpiesen cuando estaba hablando con un profesor; ¡por todos los dioses!, si no le agradaría que lo interrumpiesen tampoco iba a hacerlo él.

Dejo de buscar. Se estaba anticipando demasiado. No le creerían, lo tacharían de loco, y si mostraba el mapa ya podía irse despidiendo de él. No, debía ser cauto en su actuar. Cerró el mapa y se lo guardó. Se acercó uno de los tableros de ajedrez que había en la mesa y comenzó a colocar las fichas. Al ser ajedrez mágico no sabía si funcionaría, si ambos ejércitos lo obedecerías, pero deseaba probarlo a ver si en ese aspecto podía suplir las funciones de un ajedrez muggle. Algo lo hizo cambiar de idea.

— ¿Necesita un contrincante, joven Potter

Harry alzó la mirada, encontrándose de nuevo con la Dama Gris ante él. No habían vuelto a hablar desde la primera conversación que tuvieron el primer día de clase; claro que, según algunos compañeros, eso era un logro, ella no solía hablar con casi nadie.

— Por supuesto señorita, ¿blancas o negras?

— Blancas. ¿Qué le hace pensar que fui señorita y no señora?

— Si hubiese sido señora tendría el anillo familiar puesto o algo similar, dependiendo de la alcurnia a la que vuestro pretendiente perteneciese.

— Bien observado, oven Potter. Comencemos la partida.

Fue ella quien, al tener las piezas blancas, realizó el primer movimiento. Harry siguió el juego. Sabía jugar al ajedrez al punto de presentar un buen juego, más no era un gran jugador. Entraba más pronto dentro de la media, lo que no quería decir que no pudiese poner las partidas interesantes con algún inesperado movimiento. Poco a poco hizo que las fichas se fuesen moviendo por el tablero, tratando de cortar el ataque de la dama gris y al mismo tiempo tratando de realizar su ataque. Jugar demasiado ofensivo era malo, jugar a la defensiva también. Había hecho un gran movimiento al realizar un enrroque y ocultar al rey tras los peones; eso le había dado ventaja dúrate unas jugadas, hasta que la Dama logó ponerlo en Jaque y tubo que deshacer esa forma. Aun así la partida duró unos minutos más hasta que por fin ella ganó.

— No eres malo. Hacía tiempo que no encontraba un rival digno.

Después de aquellas palabas lo dejó a solas, con aquellos que se habían acercado a ver la partida. La sala se había quedado en el más absoluto silencio. Algo incómodo con esa clase de silencio, abandonó la sala común. Al pasar por al lado de unos ventanales pudo ver al propio equipo de su casa entrenar, cruzar el aire con un dominio en las escobas que resultaba fascinante y atrayente. Al mismo tiempo, al igual que lo había sentido en clase de vuelo, sentía que lo podía hacer como ellos e incluso mejor. Pero no pensaba forzar las normas cono Theon, entre otras cosas, porque sabía que él no tendría ese trato de favor, al igual que el resto de los alumnos. Quería practicar el don descubierto en clase de vuelo, pero si cogía una de las escobas del colegio y lo pillaban, lo castigarían fijo, y pasaba de buscarse castigos. Decidió que probaría lo que le sugirió Dudley, la posibilidad de hacerlo sin escoba.

Harry se había dado cuenta, durante las clases de vuelo que podía manipular las corrientes de aire en cierta manera, no a gran escala pero si lo suficiente como para estabilizar la escoba en un día de viento y con suerte propulsarse sin que esta se tambalease o el viento lo desviase de su curso. Buscó un lugar para practicar, un lugar solitario dentro de los terrenos el castillo. No tardó en encontrar el lugar ideal. Cerca de un árbol trató de pensar en las sensaciones que estar en el aire le producía, notando como este le iba envolviendo abrazándolo y permitiéndole elevarse mientras lo sostenía. Subió en línea recta hasta una de las ramas del árbol, teniendo el repentino pensamiento que podría ir en la dirección que desease, descartando la idea de momento por lo peligroso que era, en más de un aspecto. Se quedó sentado en el árbol acariciando su corteza y sus ramas, las que tenía próximas a él, suponiendo para el mismo un soplo de vida que le ayudaría a pasar el invierno, porque de otra manea hubiese terminado pereciendo durante esa estación invernal. Sin darse cuenta Harry había hecho qua las raíces el árbol se revitalizasen y el sistema circulatorio del mismo se reactivase, vasos liberianos y vasos leñosos por los que la sabia circulaba de nuevo como en los mejores años de aquel árbol. Sabía que le había hecho algo al árbol pero no lo que le había hecho, no lo comprendía, solo que había pensado fervientemente en que quería que ese árbol no muriese, que se curase y al acariciarlo había detectado el problema de las raíces. Sonrío, sí, definitivamente tenía un don con las plantas, incluso había notado que algunas de ellas lo obedecían al completo, se disponían como dispuestas a escuchar sus órdenes. Era una percepción que no había comentado con nadie.

(***)

El día de navidad se despertó temprano, guiado en parte por la ansiedad de saber que maravillas había bajo el papel de regalo. Podía apreciar un pequeño montoncito a los pies de su cama así como una lechuza nívea sobre el cabezal de la misma. La lechuza le pareció sencillamente hermosa. La acarició mientras se desperezaba; esta le respondió con un amistoso ulular. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por resistir el abrir sus regalos y dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa más adecuada que el traje de noche. Después, una ver adecentado, procedió a la apertura de los regalos.

El primero de ellos era rectangular, con cierto volumen, envuelto en papel de color rojo con detalles dorados, pegado al regalo estaba una nota. Era el regalo de Neville.

 _Harry,_

 _Espero que estés bien. Me sorprendió que quisieras quedarte en el castillo ya que dijiste en más de una ocasión lo mucho que echabas de menos a tu prima Dora. Aquí, en casa, mi abuela está un poco moleta porque no tengo las notas que ella quiere que tenga, aunque como tú dices, es mejor ser uno mismo que lo que los demás quieren que seas. No sabía que regalarte así que espero haber acertado, son unos espejos mágicos de doble sentid; así que puedes imaginarte lo provechosos que son. Feliz navidad y que pases un buen día._

Se quedó mirando los espejos durante un buen rato, era algo raro de conseguir y eso los hacía muy valiosos. Sabía bien para lo que servían, para comunicarse, así que sólo tenía que darle uno de los espejos a la otra persona con la que debía hablar. Sería una forma segura de comunicarse, sobretodo porque estando apagado no era posible ver a que espejo estaba vinculado. Tendría que pensar bien qué hacer con ellos.

El segundo de los regalos era fino y blando. Pudo identificar sobre la tarjeta la caligrafía de Dudley. Empezó a retirar el papel de regalo al tiempo que recordaba lo que el mismo le había regalado: un libro con la descripción de los mayores juegos deportivos mágicos y una Nimbus 2000 para que la tuviese para su próximo curso. Había visto lo interesado que estaba su amigo en el quiddicth y, al ser accionista de la empresa Nimbus, siempre le mandaban un prototipo de escoba del modelo que iban a sacar al mercado. Harry tenía pensado el próximo curso llevar su Nimbus 1700, la cual de por si era una buena escoba. Terminó de desenvolver el regalo de su amigo, era una camiseta de su equipo de baloncesto preferido, el surry Heart, una camiseta autografiada por toda la plantilla. — Gracias Dudley, es genial — Murmuró recordando cómo ambos habían ido en más de una ocasión al estadio a ver los partidos en vivo y en directo. Recordaba la sensación de aclamar a los jugadores junto al resto de la afición. Con una sonrisa se quitó el jersey que se había puesto y se puso aquella camiseta de tirantes sobre la camisa, Quería lucirla sin importarle lo que otros pudiesen llegar a pensar.

Pasó al último de los regalos, parecía una caja alargada. Lo desenvolvió, encontrándose con uno de los kits para gastar bromas más completo que había visto, con eso se podía divertir hasta la saciedad. Era el regalo de su prima Dora y, dentro del kit había una carta suya, de los Tonks en general, pero la letra era de Dora.

 _Harry,_

 _Es absolutamente normal que quieras pasar las navidades en el castillo; la mayoría de las personas en alguno de los cursos pasan alguna ver allí sus fiestas. Sí, sé que te preocupa el que las navidades sean para pasarlas en familia y tu querer quedarte allí, pero también son época de diversión y no seremos nosotros quienes no te permitamos encontrar la diversión por tu mismo en este primer año._

 _En cuanto a lo que nos mencionaste en tu anterior carta, son cosas un poco preocupantes. Nunca había entrado un troll en el castillo, se supone que cuando fue construido colocaron barreras para evitar que las criaturas más peligrosas entraran en el mismo si previo permiso, y eso incluía los terrenos. En su momento los guardianes del castillo fueron los fundadores, ahora lo son los profesores._

 _Lo de Theon Potter jugando al quiddicth no me sorprende, ya que desde el principio de demostró un favoritismo hacia el mismo. Por otro lado , lo que cuentas de la escoba suena a un mal de ojo a la misma, de lo que se deduce que alguien ce los cursos superiores quería gastarle una pesada broma que se le fue de las manos, o peor, alguien a tratado de matarlo. En el segundo de los casos, no sería raro que la tentación se repitiese. Así que ten cuidado y si ocurre algo raro escribe de inmediato._

 _Por cierto, la lechuza nívea que ha traído este regalo tiene orden de quedarse contigo; es toda tuya Harry. El regalo de tus tíos por las navidades. No tiene nombre._

 _Dora_

Disfrutó de la mañana en los terrenos, participando de forma no del todo voluntaria en los terrenos. Durante esa misma partida escuchó a los gemelos Weasley hablar sobre un espejo que había en la parte abandonada del quinto piso. Un espejo que decían que mostraba el fututo. Harry se mostraba escéptico ante ese hecho, sin embargo le despertaba curiosidad.

Era entrada la noche cuando desplegó y activó el mapa y se puso la capa de invisibilidad, comenzando a caminar hacia el quinto piso. Una vez allí, lo recorrió entero hasta dar con la solitaria habitación llena de pupitres y con el extraño espejo en el centro de la misma. Vio que no estaba solo en la habitación, que el mapa marcaba que el director de la escuela estaba allí, pero aparentemente no había nadie sentado en ese pupitre; ¿Invisibilidad?, probablemente. Plegó el mapa sin cerrarlo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, antes de quitarse la capa y acercarse al espejo. Era magnífico, casi dos metros de altura, reluciente y cubierto de oro. Con una inscripción en un idioma que no comprendía; _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_. Frunció el deño, quedándose embobado viendo la inscripción.

— ¿Una lengua antigua?, no es probable. No es latín, mucho menos griego — Murmuró — Tampoco parece Gaelico. — Se centró en el espejo, este le devolvía una imagen, no era su propio reflejo era algo más. Theon y él a la misma altura, detrás de ellos Lily y James, al lado de James una mujer de cabellos color trigo y ojos castaño verdoso, una mujer muy hermosa que parecía una divinidad. Detrás de todos estaban los Tonks; también había un perro negro y un hombre de cabellos castaños ojos color miel y tez enfermiza aunque sonriente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ese espejo no mostraba el futuro, en ese espejo Lily lo miraba con la aceptación que de niño le hubiese gustado tener — Oesed... — Recordó la inscripción — Oesed, espejo, reflejo — Alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia la inscripción, entendiendo lo que el espejo hacía — Una advertencia que pasa inadvertida — Susurró — No voy a dejar que me atrapes espejo — Agregó antes de marcharse.

Consideró por unos instantes si saludar o no al director al salir, prefiriendo no hacer tal cosa, con eso se delataría o se vería inmerso en un montón de preguntas que no creía que fuesen convenientes. ¿Qué hacía un espejo así en la escuela?¿Qué hacia el director en esa aula abandonada?. Era mejor hacerse el sueco al respecto y despejar las incógnitas sin mostrarse mucho, o esa era su intención.

Unos días después, observando nuevamente el mapa, se percató de que el profesor quidrrel pasaba por delante de Theon, Ronald Weasley y Petter Pettegrew y ni se inmutaba, estaba de nuevo hablando con ese tal Tom Riddle. También le pareció raro que estuviese uno frente al otro y Pettegrew corretease de uno al otro. Se dirigió presuroso a donde estaban escondiéndose tras unas estatuas. Estaban ellos dos solos, y sin embargo el mapa señalaba tres personas. Era desconcertante. Los miró, estaban ellos dos y la rata del pelirrojo que, según había oído, había estado siempre con los Weasley. Eso era raro. Una rata no vive tanto tiempo, como mucho viven doce meses si están en estado salvaje, tres años en cautividad; ¿Cuántos años tenía esa rata?. Neville le había contado que antes era del prefecto Weasley y, suponiendo que la tuvo desde primer año... algo no encajaba. Miró de nuevo el mapa y de nuevo a ese par. Era la rata la que se movía y la rata la que se llamaba Petter Pettegrew. Animago, ¿cómo nadie lo comprobó?, pensó, Tendré que mirar los registros y ver qué hago con la información, como usarla adecuadamente. Tal vez con ella pueda forzar que se le dé a Sirius el juicio que nunca se le dio y que se niegan constantemente a darle.. Estaba a punto de levantarse y marcharse cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

— Es una pena que no pudiésemos encontrar a Flamel — Dijo Theon. — Estoy seguro que lo que Fluffly guarda tiene algo que ver con él. Además, Hagrid lo dijo, ¿no?

— Yo me estoy cansando de seguir buscando, comenzamos a parecernos a esos idiotas que se pasan ella semana en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no mejor le preguntamos a tu madre?, es muy lista.

— Hará preguntas, al igual que tus padres. Esto debemos resolverlo nosotros...

Con eso Harry había escuchado suficiente, se retiró sigilosamente pensando en lo que acababa de oír y ver. Con lo de Pettegrew trataría de consultar los archivos, pero no podría hacer nada realmente hasta que hablase con Tía Andrómeda, y desgraciadamente, no podía poner algo así por carta. En cuanto a lo de Flamel... sabía quién era, había oído hablar de él antes. Harry estaba seguro que lo que había oído relacionaba al cerbero con Flamel y si el cerbero era un custodio, algo importante relacionado con el alquimista estaba protegido por el can. Lo más importante que se le ocurría que podía poseer el alquimista era la piedra filosofal.


	9. Decisiones arriesgadas

**Decisiones arriesgadas.**

Con el comienzo del segundo trimestre las clases se pusieron algo más serias. La laxitud en el avance del temario por parte de algunos profesores quedó atrás y se volvieron más exigentes. Parecía como si de repente les hubiesen administrado una inagotable batería y hubiesen recordado que había un temario por terminar. Eso hacía que Harry pasase mucho tiempo junto a Dudley y Neville en la biblioteca. Hermione, tras ir unos días con ellos, había acabado estableciendo su pequeño grupo de estudio junto a Padma Patil. Por otro lado al grupito de su hermano, aparte de las dos huecas de Gryffindor, se habían sumado Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. No le pareció que ninguno de ellos estuviese allí por razones académicas, de hecho en ese mismo instante sólo estaban los chicos, las chicas... ni lo sabía, ni le importaba.

—No sé qué han venido a hacer aquí — protestó Dudley. —De Thomas lo entiendo, no en un cazurro, pero los otros tres.

—Ni idea, pero se la pasan cuchicheando en la sala común y en la habitación —Aportó Neville.

—Sea lo que sea, mientras no molesten... —Harry sabía de qué se trataba. Sabía que era lo que buscaban de la biblioteca; o al menos, lo intuía. Nicholas Flamel. Debía tratarse de eso.

—Tu sabes algo Teseus. Conozco esa mirada.

—Digamos que escuché a Then y Ronald hablando en navidades sobre la mascota de Hades y el alquimista inmortal.

—Ah, vale —Dijo Dudley. —Pensaba que se trataba de algo serio. Los cerberos no existen.

—No, no lo hacen. No habría escuela de adiestramiento de perros que los quisiera entre sus alumnos. —Harry intercambió una fugaz mirada con Neville. Por su expresión, al igual que él, el Gryffindor sabía quién era Flamel. Estaba seguro que su amigo no tardaría en deducir que la piedra filosofal se hallaba en el castillo.

Continuaron en la biblioteca durante horas, haciendo las diversas tareas escolares, trabajos que tendrían que entregar muy pronto. El primero en retirarse fue Dudley y luego Neville. Harry se quedó solo. Alzó la mirada, pudo ver a Theon y el más joven de los Weasley buscando desesperados en un montón de libros, los otros dos al parecer ya se habían marchado. Negó visiblemente, no encontrarían nada en libros de magia moderna, debían remontarse más atrás. Los observó un rato, tenía un dilema consigo mismo sobre si decirles o no. Theon de niño lo había tratado mal, alentado siempre por Lily. Ahora lo trataba peor que mal, solo que sus ataques solían salirle mal aunque lo cierto era que últimamente lo había dejado tanquilo y parecía ser precisamente por aquel asunto. Harry no sabía que pensar. Ayudarlos o mentenerse al margen mientras se lanzaban a la aventura a ciegas como seguramente harían. Algunas cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido para Harry. La piedra filosofal estaba oculta en el castillo y resguardada por el cerbero, la cuestión era, ¿por qué guardar la piedra en el castillo? Por muy seguro que fuese Hogwarts dudaba seriamente que fuese el lugar para un objeto de tal importancia. Con un grueso y antiguo tomo se acercó a su hermano.

—Theon mira. El bastardo hace acto de presencia. Todos nos preguntamos cómo es que entraste a Ravenclaw — Dijo el pelirrojo con petulancia. Theon se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. —¿Con que sobornaste al sombrero? Es más, ¿con que has sobornado a los profesores para que te pongan esas notas?.

—Que tu sirvas tan sólo para tener "no apto" en tus bolietines, no significa que los que prefiramos no seguir tu ejemplo necesitemos caer tan bajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, bastardo? — dijo Theon al fin usando un tono menos brusco de lo habitual.

—Tan sólo dejaros el libro que necesitabais. —Depositó el libro con cuidado frente a ellos abriéndolo por la página en la que aparecía Flamel —. No sois tan discretos como pensáis. —Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos ayudado; solo un poco. Por otra parte, sabía que había hecho bien. Mejor eso a que se aventurasen sin mas.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudas? — Inquirió Theon. — ¿Nos has estado espiando?

—Claro. No tengo nada mejor en lo que invertir mi tiempo.

Abandonó la biblioteca antes que ese par de idiotas tuviese tiempo de responderle.

(***)

Revisar el mapa se había convertido en una especie de obsesión para Harry, quería conocer todo el castillo a través del mismo. Gracias a eso había podido ver la gran cantidad de pasadizos secretos que había en la fortaleza, pudiendo notar que Hogwarts había sido diseñado para resistir un asedio.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las almenas de la torre, cuando al atardecer, después del partido que los de Gryffindor habían tenido con los de Hufflepuff, vio al profesor Quirrel cruzar los terrenos hacia el bosque prohibido. Al bajar la mirada hacia el mapa se percató de tres detalles: Quirrel iba acompañado por ese tal Tom Riddle, Snape estaba por los lindes del bosque, y Theon, cerca de este último. Le pareció una extraña combinación, como también era raro que ese tal Riddle fuese a todas partes con Quirrel y nadie lo hubiese visto. Plegó el mapa y lo guardó en el interior del bolsillo; luego se dejó caer. Había seguido practicando con las corrientes de aire, aunque nunca había arriesgado tanto. Se condujo por el aire hasta una enredadera, luego está lo envolvió y lo depositó con suavidad en el suelo.

— Gracias —le dijo a la planta haciéndole una caricia.

Sin haberse detenido más que unos segundos corrió hacia el bosque, buscaba en todo momento darles alcance. Su curiosidad podía más en esos momentos que cualquier tipo de prudencia. Al fin los localizó, estaban en una zona de frondosos árboles. Permaneció arriba de uno de ellos, sentado entre las ramas. Desde ahí vio como Theon se acercaba con la escoba. Harry miró a su hermano y se llevó un dedo a los labios, luego señaló había abajo. Theon frunció el ceño mirándolo de mala gana pero terminó asintiendo.

—Severus... y-yo... no s-s-se p-p-porq-q-que querías v-verme aquí.

—Vamos Quirrel, ¿qué lugar puede ser más discreto que este? A fin de cuentas los alumnos no deben saber lo que guardamos en la escuela.

Hablaban en voz de susurro, tanto que ambos tuvieron que inclinarse para poder escuchar. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo como Theon se resbalaba y reaccionó de forma rápida. Puso la mano sobre una de las ramas del árbol en que este estaba y le pidió que no lo dejase caer. El árbol respondió a su petición alargando algunas de sus ramas para sujetar a Theon.

— ...N-No sé qué estas...

—Yo creo que sí. Pronto tendremos otra charla, cuando decidas donde están tus lealtades.

Tras eso el bosque quedó en silencio, ambos hermanos también: sólo que en su casi permanecieron quietos por si regresaban. Fue Theon el primero en reincorporarse, siendo soltado por el árbol en cuanto lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo? —. Su tono era molesto y ofendido.

—No te seguía a ti. Seguía a Quirrel.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso me dirás tú el motivo por el que seguías a Snape?

— ¿Qué tiene eso que...?, un momento, ¿cómo sabes que estaba siguiendo a ese estúpido murciélago?

—Por el mapa que nuestro padre me dejó en herencia.

—Ese mapa y la capa debieron ser mías. Yo soy un hijo legítimo y tú el bastardo de una ramera.

—Esa es la opinión de tu madre —dijo relajado Harry. — ¿Es también la tuya, Theon?. Te diré una cosa. Puede que nuestro padre no actuase de forma correcta, pero tu madre tampoco es una santa.

— ¡Con mi madre no te metas!

— No lo hagas tú con la mía. —A diferencia de su hermano no alzó la voz, sino que mantuvo un tono de voz suave —. Volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando.

— ¿Por qué seguías a Quirrel?¿A caso trabajas con Snape y vais a robar la piedra juntos?

—Por supuesto que no. Hay riquezas mejores que lo el oro pueda dar. ¿Y vivir eternamente?, eso es un disparate. ¿Quién querría vivir viendo constantemente perecer a los que le importan?¿Ver el tiempo marchitarse y ser olvidado incluso estando viviendo?¿No poder reunirse con ellos en lo que quiera que haya más allá de la muerte?

— ¿Entonces...?

—Quirrel actúa raro, esquivo. ¿Por qué piensas que Snape quiere la piedra?

—Le escuché hablar con Filch. Trató de pasar ante el perro de tres cabezas. Además, en más desagradable con cada día que pasa. Como si supiera que ron, Seamus y yo sabemos algo.

—Pero no tenéis pruebas.

— ¿Eso importa?, soy El Elegido.

—Elegido o no las necesitarás, a menos que desees que cargue sobre tu conciencia el haber condenado a un posible inocente.

—Es evidente que Snape estaba amenazando a Quirrel.

—Es evidente que no hemos escuchado la conversación al completo.

—¡No te metas en esto! – Gritó. Luego se subió de nuevo a su escoba. — ¿Seré yo quien impida que roben la piedra!¡Casi la roban en Gringotts!¡No le daré otra oportunidad!

—Tranquilo hermanito. Te dejaré a ti sólo las acciones suicidas.

—No soy tu hermana, bastardo.

—Lo que tú digas, hermanito.

Tras esas palabras se alejó de él, dejándolo flotando en su escoba y enfuruñado. Habían tenido una conversación medianamente normal, también se había dado cuenta de los problemas de ira que tenía Theon. Poca tolerancia a la frustración le parecía que era, seguramente por haber sido mimado y consentido. Le crispaba la arrogancia mostrada por Theon, sintiendo como si fuese necesario que alguien hiciese que se diese de bruces si no fuera porque seguramente así sucedería si él seguía por ese camino. Aun así no se arrepentía de haber hecho que el árbol lo salvase. Si hubiese caído, ambos habrían sido descubiertos. Harry intuía que allí pasaba algo más que lo evidente, pero... ¿qué?. No dejaba de tener la impresión que en su alarde, Theon había hablado de más. Lo de Gringotts lo había leído, aunque no sabía que se trataba de la piedra filosofal. De todas formas, ¿Por qué tener algo tan peligroso en un castillo lleno de niños?

(***)

Las siguientes semanas se centró en las tareas de pascua y los estudios. Apenas miró el mapa quedando este en un segundo lugar. Una de las pocas veces que lo consultó pudo ver que Hagrid tenía compañía en la cabaña, una compañía llamada Norberto. Eso era poco importante.

Faltaba poco menos de dos meses para los exámenes así que comenzó a prepararse para ello. No sólo quería estar preaprado sino además mantener su media, aumentarla de ser posible. Una mañana, se percató que en una noche la casa Gryffindor había perdido ciento cincuenta puntos. No fue hasta que se encontró en herbología con los de Slytherin que se enteró de lo sucedido.

—Pues como os lo cuento —Decía Draco a su grupo de colegas, y a quien quisiera escucharlo en general. —Los vi con ese dragón en la cabaña del guardabosques y esperé el momento propicio para delatarlos. Trataba de esperar para usarlo como chantaje cuando me di cuenta que pretendían deshacerse del dragón. Así que busqué la forma de pillarlos con las manos en la masa.

—Les tendiste una trampa —Observó Harry entrando en la conversación para desconcierto de los demás Slytherin. Pudo notarlo en sus miradas, menos en la de Draco, Blaise Zabini y Tracey Davis. Draco lo miraba complacido; Tracey y Blaise con curiosidad — ¿Cómo acabó todo?, A parte claro está de los puntos que han perdido los leoncitos.

—La profesora McGonagall me atrapó antes que pudiese sorpenderlos. Al menos logré convencerla que Potter y uno de los de su séquito se traían algo entre manos en la torre de astronomía y envió a Filch. Por supuesto no se creyó lo del Dragón.

— ¿Quién iba a creérselo? —Intervino Theodore Nott. —Todos saben que está prohibido tenerlos.

En ese momento, a Harry le cruzó la idea por la mente que la visita que había tenido Hagrid en su cabaña era en realidad el dragón. Harry miró a Draco unos instantes, no le sorprendía que hubiese tratado sacar ventaja de eso, siempre estaba buscando la forma de molestar y provocar a su hermano. Independientemente de si este lo merecía o no, la actitud de Draco no dejaba de parecerle poco agradable.

—Por lo que sé también pillaron a Longbottom —Mencionó Blaise. —El barón me lo dijo, Draco. Te escuchó decir que ibas a pillar a Potter en algo ilegal y salió de la torre para advertirle.

—Si. La profesora supuso que Potter había inventado lo del dragón para meterme en lios y que Longnottom fue el daño colateral. —Draco se encogió de hombros. —Lo gracioso es que ya miraba con fastidio a tu hermano antes que la profesora le diese la vuelta a la situación de esa manera.

—Si bueno, Theon le dice muy a menudo que no es material para Gryffindor sólo porque es más de mantener la calma que de liarse a golpes —Admitió Harry. —No tienen un trato cordial, en realidad.

—Así que Longbottom quería salvarte el trasero a ti y no a tu hermano —Sintetizó Tracey Davis. — Interesante.

Llegados a ese punto, se pusieron a trabajar en grupos de tres. Harry ya estaba considerando hablar con Neville para conocer otra de las versiones de lo sucedido, era el único Gryffindor, aparte de Hermione con el que tenía realmente trato. Frente a él se pusieron Blaise Zabini y Tracey Davis.

—Iré al grano — dijo Blaise. —A tracey y a mí se nos da mal la herbologia y nos preguntábamos si nos podrías ayudar.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?. Nos juntaremos en la biblioteca después de clase.

(***)

Desde que se hubo enterado de cómo Gryffindor había perdido esos puntos estuvo algo pendiente de las habladurías, viendo cómo los Gryffindor habían él vacío a esos estudiantes de primer año, y todo por haber perdido la posibilidad de ganar la copa de la casa. A Harry le parecía que actuar así por un trofeo estaba mal, más cuando durante todo el curso les habían estado riendo las gracias.

—Hoy es el castigo —dijo Neville. —A medianoche.

—Que irónico. Os castigan a medianoche después de haberos pillado merodeando a medianoche. Muy coherente.

—Lo malo es que le va a hacer perder tiempo de estudio —Opino Dudley, levantando la cabeza de su libro.

—En verdad, no sé qué me paso por la cabeza para pensar que eras tú el del dragón. Y luego resulta que fue todo un cuento de tu hermano.

—No lo fue. Malfoy aseguró verlo con sus propios ojos y, dadas las circunstancias no creo que mintiese en algo así.

—Eso y que Theon Potter no tiene cerebro para todo aquello que no se trate de Quidditch —metió baza Dudley.

—De todas formas Neville, te portarte como lo haría un verdadero amigo.

—Es cierto —reconoció Dudley —Yo habría hecho igual. ¿Te han dicho ya en qué consiste el castigo?.

—No. La nota decía que estuviese a medianoche en el vestíbulo.

Harry pasó aquella noche en vela, le había dado a Neville una de las parejas del juego de espejos y, esperaba noticias suyas. Estaba algo nervioso, sabía que ese bosque era peligroso, los propios árboles se lo habían dicho las veces que se había acercado demasiado, era como si susurrasen. La vez que más lo había notado había sido en la ocasión que habían escuchado, Theon y él, aquella conversación entre esos dos profesores. Trató de concentrarse en los estudios pero no podía, probó a concentrase en la lectura de la Iliada, iba casi por el final. Tampoco podía. Su mente iba de forma directa hacia Neville, pensando en si estaría bien o necesitaría ayuda. No le gustaba que Neville estuviese en el bosque, tenía un mal presentimiento. De cuando en cuando comprobaba el espejo, que seguía en blanco. Tenía que esperar a que fuese Neville quien llamase.

El llamado no llegó hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Pudo notar a su amigo preocupado y alterado.

—¡Neville!, ¿Qué pasó?

—Unicornios. Es castigo consistía en buscar un unicornio herido

—Hay pocas cosas que puedan herir a un unicornio.

— Lo sé —reconoció el Gryffindor. El caso es que nos separamos. Hagrid se llevó con él a tu hermano y a Seamus. A mí me dejo con Malfoy y ese perro que tiene... ¿Fang?

—Muy prudente mandar a unos niños a buscar algo asó.

—Le escribiría a mi abuela, pero se bien que me diría que me dejase de lloros y honrase debidamente a mi padre. —Pudo notar cierta molestia en su voz. —Pero esa no es la cuestión.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo grave, no?

—En efecto. Encontramos al unicornio después de que Malfoy tratase de asustarme. Lo lleva claro si cree que va a lograr hacerlo tan fácilmente. — Lo vio negando con la cabeza, lo que le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que Malfoy había intentado. Se obligó a sí mismo a centrarse. —Había un hombre al acecho en el bosque, lo encontramos junto al unicornio muerto. Estaba bebiendo su sangre. Fue una imagen horrible, me va a costar quitármela de la mente. Tanto Malfoy como yo salmos corriendo, aunque él además gritaba, yo tropecé y me caí. Cuando me incorporé a punto de marcharme, un centauro me retuvo.

— ¿Qué te retuvo? — Frunció el deño. No creía que ese fuese el comportamiento habitual de un centauro.

—Sí. Al parecer saltó sobre el tipo y lo ahuyentó, pero eso no es todo. Me dijo algo sobre profecías malinterpretadas y que la sangre de unicornio mantendría con vida al más débil de los hombres a cambio de un precio. Maldecir el alma para siempre.

—Un intercambio alquímico.

—Sí, pero ¿quién querría quedar maldito para siempre?, sería preferible morir. Además, ¿quién estaría tan débil como para usar esa baza?

—Voldemort.

—Pero si ese está muerto.

—Nunca apareció su cuerpo. Así que todo puede ser. —Suspiró, esa era una conversación que, en su casa, habían tenido en más de una ocasión, una conversación que había sido necesaria. — Es más sencillo creer que lo está que pensar que puede estar aguardando su momento. El momento de hacerse con algo que restaure su vida y poder. Por otro lado, ¿Cuántas muertes públicas sin cuerpo conoces?

—Eso tendría sentido, es aterrador, pero tiene sentido. Supongo que en ese caso no estaría bebiendo eso a menos que estuviese cerca de ese momento, ¿no?. De restaurar su poder.

—Lo está. Al menos de hacerse con algo que restaure su vida y poder, a parte de garantizarle cierta inmortalidad.

—La piedra filosofal —dijo Neville con total tranquilidad —Oí a Theon y los otros tres chicos hablar sobre ella.

Harry guardó silencio mirando a su amigo a través de esa vía de comunicación. Asintió muy lentamente mientras analizaba la conversación que estaban teniendo. La piedra filosofal estaba en el castillo, un cerbero llamado Fluffy la protegía y al menos dos profesores sabían se su existencia; así que seguramente todos estarían al tanto. Si los porfesores estaban al tanto sería una tontería no colaborar en protegerla. Los cerberos eran buenos guardianes pero podían ser burlados, así que sería necesario tener más barreras u obstáculos de por medio. Su se ponía en el peor de los casos, la piedra estaba siendo amenazada por el mago oscuro más maligno, despreciable y peligroso del último siglo. Esas no eran unas perspectivas muy agradables.

— ¿Sabes Harry?, casi que prefiero que sea cierto lo que comentan Theon y Ronald sobre que es uno de los profesores el que quiere robarla. Dicen que... que Snape quiere hacerse rico e inmortal. De hecho están haciendo planes para vigilarlo; tanto a él como a la piedra. Deicen que evitarán que sea robada de ser preciso.

— ¿Me harías un favor?, ¿me mantendrías informado de todo lo que hiciesen?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque creo que se trata de algo mucho más grande que un profesor con complejo de Rey Midas.

— ¿Quieres ocupar el lugar de Theon?

— No. No quiero ser alabado. Solo quiero hacer lo correcto.

— Bien entonces.


	10. Una dura prueba

**Una dura prueba.**

Los exámenes finales habían llegado al fin, todos concentrados en una única semana. Harry encontraba aquello agobiante, sintiendo como su capacidad de concentración era puesta a prueba. Con transformaciones, pociones y herbología no tuvo problemas. Historia le costó un poco, no por falta de conocer los contenidos entrantes sino por la facilidad con la que se distraía; al menos la dislexia con las gafas no era un problema, aunque estas comenzaban a quedar al límite. Harry pudo notar que como sus facciones empezaban a pasar de niño a adulto, comenzando así el proceso de la adolescencia, por lo que esas gafas ya le se estaban quedando pequeñas. Encantamientos y defensa le fue bien, aunque en esta última estuvo más pendiente de vigilar al profesor que en el examen; aun así, pudo entregar un examen decente. Astronomía la encontró fácil, o al menos asequible; y la nota de vuelo ya la tenía desde noviembre, cuando terminaron las lecciones.

El último examen que había tenido había sido el de encantamientos. Había tenido que animar a una piña para que bailase claqué sobre la mesa del profesor. Harry se preguntaba si todas esas cosas tenían alguna utilidad, a menos que, esos encantamientos fuesen en realidad la base para otros más complejos.

—Mi piña se ha torcido el tobillo —dijo Dudley. — ¿Crees que me quitará puntos por eso?

—Ni idea. Las piñas no tienen extremidades en sí.

—Mira Teseus.

Harry miró en la dirección que Dudley señalaba; su hermano y sus tres amigos, "los cuatro mosqueteros" como Blaise y Neville solían llamarlos, corrían hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, Theon solía frecuentar mucho al guardabosques, así que no le resultaba raro. Probablemente irían a celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Se tumbó con las manos en la nuca mirando al cielo, sintiendo una suave brisa calidad que anunciaba la inminente llegada del verano. No entendía porque pero además de poder volar sin escoba, manejar las corrientes de aire y tener un excelente control y entendimiento sobre las plantas, podía desentrañar el clima, entenderlo. Sentía cuando iba a llover, a nevar, a cambiar las temperaturas. Podía sentir en punto crítico en el que una estación cambiaba a otra. Era como una especie de intuición.

—Ojala hiciese el suficiente calor como para poder bañarnos en el lago —comentó Dudley.

—Lo hará, en un par de días.

—No seré yo quien no te haga caso en eso, Teseus. Todavía recuerdo aquella excursión de la escuela, un precioso día soleado en el campo y dijiste que iba a llover. Dos horas después aquello parecía el diluvio universal.

—Debería hacerme meteorólogo – Bromeó sin apartar la vista del cielo. Pudo ver como surcaba el cielo una lechuza nívea con las alas pintadas de rojo. Una de las lechuzas "nada llamativas" que usaba el ministerio para los mensajes importantes —Parece que el ministro ha vuelto a meter la pata y necesita que Dumbledore le resuelva la papeleta. —Señaló la lechuza.

—La verdad no sé cómo fue elegido. ¿Tan tontos son los votantes?

—No Dud, los votantes no son tontos. Los magos de a pie no votan al ministro en unas elecciones. Es la propia corte quien lo hace. El Wicengamot —Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre los codos y mirando a su amigo —Terminada la guerra, la anterior ministra anunció que se iba a retirar y empezaron a postularse candidatos y a fijar fechas. Había tres candidatos: Bartemius Crouch, Cornelius Fudge y Joseph Perkins. Perkins no despertaba muchas simpatías; por un lado era demasiado amante de todo lo muggle; por otro, era demasiado mayor y con una salud cuestionable —Comentó con calma —Así que todo quedaba entre crouch y Fudge. Crouch era el favorito.

—Era. O sea, que dejo de serlo.

—Hubo un escándalo. Durante esa época estaban atrapando lo que quedaba de los seguidores de Voldemort, un grupo de magos que se hacía llamar mortífagos. El hijo de Crouch fue sorprendido con ellos. Crouch hizo un juicio solo para despreciar públicamente a su hijo negando su existencia, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Eso es...

—Cruel sí. Pero en esa época todo era cruel. Bastaba que fueses miembro de una familia de oscuros antecedente para que fuese suficiente que te encerrasen si alguien te señalaba como partidario del mago oscuro —Pensó en Sirius. Había sido Crouch quien había ordenado que lo encerrasen sin el juicio justo a los que todos tienen derecho, acusándolo de asesinar a Pettegrew —Sin comprobaciones, sin pruebas fehacientes, sin juicio. Sin permitir hacer uso de los derechos —Lamentablemente, aun habiendo caído en desgracia, Crouch seguía teniendo mucho peso político. Había sido un golpe de suerte para él que una viuda "bienintencionada" señalase a Sirius como aliado de Voldemort; esa misma viuda controlaba los asientos de su hijo hasta que este cumpliese la mayoría de edad. Crouch se había quitado un rival político de encima y Lily había ganado un aliado en el tribunal pudiendo hacer casi lo que quisieran. Lo que no habían esperado era que Sirius se hubiese asegurado de tener un suplente adecuado para esos asientos. La propia Andrómeda, contra la que no podían hacer nada.

—Pues vaya. Los actos del hijo destruyeron la carrera del padre.

—No creo que como ministro hubiese sido mejor que Fudge. Fudge es un chapucero, Crouch hubiese sido un dictador.

—Ambas son malas opciones.

—Sí, pero ahí no acaba la historia de la elección del actual ministro. Antes de adjudicarle el puesto a Fudge, se lo ofrecieron a Dumbledore.

— ¿Y aun así Fudge recurre a su consejo?, es absurdo. Le está dando poder a un posible rival político.

— Así es, Dumbledore fue muy listo. Prefirió quedarse en Hogwarts. Tía Andromeda afirma que estando en el castillo puede manejar mejor los hilos, moldear a algunos a su antojo.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto?

Harry quedó unos instantes en silencio, nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad en serio. Pensando de forma fría, ser director le daba la oportunidad de moldear a los niños a su antojo. Siendo director podría haber parado el acoso entre los miembros de distintas casas; sin embargo, castigaba severamente a unos mientras que a otros les daba palmaditas en la espalda. Por otra parte estaba lo de la piedra, si siempre había estado en un lugar seguro, ¿por qué llevarla al castillo y hacerse notar sobre ello?¿tendría relación con Theon?; si era así, ¿la trajo porque Theon vendría al colegio o adelanto un año la entrada de Theon porque venía la piedra?. Frunció el ceño al recordar la conversación que tuvo semanas atrás con Neville. Era un cebo, un doble cebo.

—Empiezo a creerlo.

Pasaron horas allí junto al lago, dejando aquel tema de lado y abordando otros más simples y triviales como el quiddicth. Los de Gryffindor, pese a hacer ganado contra Hufflepuff, tenían una derrota contra Slytherin que los hacía estar en tercer lugar, mientras que Ravenclaw estaba en segundo lugar a ochenta puntos de Slytherin. Ravenclaw tenía una oportunidad de arrebatarles la copa a Slytherin en el partido del sábado, Gryffindor necesitaba un milagro en ese último partido de la temporada.

También hablaron sobre lo que harían en verano y las cosas importantes que les pasaban. Dudley le contó que desde navidad, su padre buscaba ampliar el mercado y aparte de invitarlo a pasar unos días en su casa durante el verano. Harry le comentó que su prima Dora le había prometido llevarlo a ver la final de quiddicth de la temporada, donde se enfrentaban el Puddlemere y los tronados. Dos equipos duros que apostaban muy fuerte.

Durante la cena se percató de la ausencia de Dumbledore y la expresión de júbilo oculta en el rostro de Quirrel. Se enteró por los alumnos de cursos superiores que Dumbledore había partido hacia el ministerio. En ese momento unió las piezas finales del puzzle. Al llegar a la sala común, fingió encontrarse mal aludiendo que no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta y se encerró en el cuarto usando el espejo para hablar con Neville.

— ¿Van a ir al tercer piso, no?

—Sí. ¿Quieres que los detenga?

—No. Sólo avísame de cuando salen. Voy a hacer algo estúpidamente temerario. Les cubriré las espaldas.

—Suerte Teseus. ¿así te llama Dudley, no

—Sí. Estaré pendiente del espejo.

Instalo el espejo en su mesa de estudio, habiendo desplegado el mapa por la misma y dejado la capa preparada sobre su cama. Vigiló los movimientos del mapa. Los de Quirrel y ese tal Tom Riddle que cada vez perecía más un apéndice del profesor. También controlo los del resto de profesores. Vio a Quirrel y a Riddle moverse a medianoche hacia el tercer piso. También pudo fijarse en que los "mosqueteros" lo hacían; justo unos segundos después de verlos recibió la llamada de Neville.

—Nos reuniremos al pie de la torre de Astronomía en dos minutos.

De forma que, dos minutos después, ambos estaban al pie de la escalera cubiertos por la capa de Harry. Harry dio a Neville indicaciones para que mandase a una lechuza a Dumbledore; todo ello tras contarle de forma rápida sus sospechas y deducciones. Le entregó la capa a su amigo antes de ir tras los demás. No podía adelantarlos, pero podía alcanzarlos usando los pasadizos. Los alcanzó justo en la entrada.

— ¿Qué hace el bastardo aquí?

—Eso lárgate. Aquí no pintas nada —dijo Seamus.

—Pinto lo mismo que vosotros.

—No te llevarás la gloria de Theon, bastardo —dijo Dean Thomas.

—No me interesa su supuesta gloria.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? — Theon lo miraba analítico —Bueno no importe. Snape va a robar la piedra. Ayúdanos o vete, bastardo.

—Pero Theon... —Comenzó a protestar Ronald.

—Ron. Ninguno de los cuatro somos hábiles en herbología, y si lo que dijo Hagrid es cierto, todos los profesores han puesto sus propias protecciones.

— ¿Tiene que ser el bastardo? —insistió el pelirrojo. —Neville...

— Si Neville hubiese estado despierto le habría pedido que viniese. No tenemos tiempo de buscar a otro — reconoció Theon.

—Sólo os diré na cosa —dijo Harry. —El ladrón es Quirrel y tiene un ayudante.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Dean.

—Sigamos —cortó Theon la conversación. —Traje la flauta que me regaló Hagrid para dormir al perro.

Entraron con demasiada facilidad en la sala. Un simple encantamiento para abrir puertas. Harry pensaba que aquello había sido muy fácil. Demasiado fácil. Le parecía que estaba preparado. Dentro aguardaba el cebero, impresionante pero más pequeño de cómo lo relataban los mitos. En su mente corrió la divertida idea que el cerbero original se dedicaba a divertirse de cuando en cuando. Theon se había puesto a tocar, a pesar que una suave melodía se proyectaba por la estancia. Harry ayudo al resto de la cuadrilla de su hermano a retirar las zarpas de la trampilla y a abrir la susodicha.

—Sólo hay oscuridad –dijo Weasley. —Hay que dejarse caer.

—No estoy seguro que sea lo más acertado. —Harry intuía que ahí les aguardaba una potencialmente peligrosa y mortífera planta.

—Míralo. El bastardo tiene miedo — se burló Seamus. —Pues yo voy a saltar.

Tras Seamus saltaron Dean y Rob. Harry hizo señas a su hermano para que se subiese a su espalda; luego saltó. Reguló el aire de la estancia para que la caída de ambos fuese más suave y segura. Se sintió espantado al ver la planta de la que se trataba y la sobrevoló dejando a Theon en un lugar seguro.

— ¿cómo has hecho eso? —Cuestionó su hermano.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Tenemos que ayudar a tus amigos. —Estos estaban siendo estrangulados por la planta. Ron y Dean completamente cubiertos hasta el pecho; Seamus con el cuello comprimiéndose. —Hay que liberarlos antes de prenderle fuego. Si se complican la cosas.

—Tu eres el experto en plantas.

Harry se concentró, acercándose a la mortífera planta. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, ¿y si no lograba controlarla?; podía notar como Seamus Finnigan iba perdiendo el color de la cara y los otras dos cada vez estaban más tapados. Tocó la planta, con cuidado y destreza haciendo que la planta se relajase. Le hizo vez al lazo del diablo que ellos no eran una amenaza, sólo unos críos jugando donde no debían. La planta finalmente los soltó.

—No la ataquéis —rogó Harry. —Es la guardiana de este sitio. —Se arrodillo junto a Seamus liberándole las vías aéreas y palpando el cuello.

—Esa planta mató a nuestro amigo tú tan tranquilo —increpó Ronald.

—Vuestro amigo no está muerto. Aún respira, aunque necesita ayuda.

—No hay forma de volver a subir —dijo Thomas. —Nos has dado mala suerte viniendo, bastardo.

—Esto nos está retrasando —dijo Theon. —Dean, quédate con Seamus y H.. el bastardo. Ron y yo seguiremos.

(***)

Theon y Ronald avanzaron por el pasadizo, palpando la pared y caminando a ciegas hasta escuchar un aleteo. Al llegar a una estancia vieron que había unos extraños pájaros y una puerta cerrada con candado. Ni siquiera un "Alohomora" sirvió para abrirla. Nada de lo que probaron sirvió.

— ¿Y si la echamos abajo? — sugirió Theon.

—Los pájaros podrían atacarnos si tocamos la puerta. Si al menos tuviéramos la llave.

— ¿La lleve? —inquirió confundido. —Esos pájaros lo parecen, ¿por eso lo dijiste?

— ¡Llaves, Theon!, ¡Hay que atrapar la llave!

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí, mira. Son escobas y tu eres el mejor en vuelo de nuestra generación.

—No fui el primero en clase. El bastardo me quitó el lugar.

—El bastardo no cuenta para nada.

Theon se subió a la escoba, y se elevó. Nada más hacerlo las llaves voladoras comenzaron a atacarlo, golpeándolo y picándolo todo lo que podían. Eso le era molesto, le dificultaba el poder ver. Pasó unos largos minutos buscando entre el conjunto de llaves hasta que logró dar con la adecuada, curiosamente la única que era diferente. Abrieron la puerta entre picotazos de las otras llaves para acabar entrando en una fría estancia llena de piezas gigantes de ajedrez. Las piezas les cerraban completamente el paso.

—De esto me encargo yo —le dijo Ronald Weasley a Theon.

(***)

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, con Seamus que había recobrado la consciencia pero que seguía sintiéndose mareado. Harry los oía cuchichear, más prefería ignorarlos. Estaba buscando la forma de salir de allí.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?, ¿y cómo lo hiciste? – Le preguntó el irlandés entrecortadamente.

—Quirrel trabaja para Voldemort. Es el mensaje que vine a daros. Hice que mandasen una lechuza a Dumbledore, fuisteis vosotros los que quisisteis que bajase.

—Tu. No te creo, bastardo —observó Dean Thomas.

— ¿Me llamas bastardo tú? —susurró. —Tengo entendido que tu padre os abandonó antes que nacieses. No eres el más indicado para hablar de bastardos. —Se encogió de hombros. Vio como Seamus de cuando en cuando tosía, sin llegar a recuperar el color de la cara. —Hay que sacar a tu amigo de aquí.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

—De la misma forma que logré que la planta nos soltase. Pidiéndoselo.

—Eso es una locura. No pienso subirme a esa planta, además el techo está muy alto.

—Tú mismo, Dean Thomas. Ven con nosotros o quédaté. Pero no pienso quedarme parado mientras tu amigo se pone cada vez peor.

Harry apartó a Dean usando una llave de Karaté y cargó a Seamus sobre su espalda; luego caminó con firmeza hacia la planta. La acarició suavemente pidiéndole que le elevase para poder salir. Dean todavía no había reaccionado. Harry tuvo la sensación que se había pasado un poco. Pudo esquivar al cervero con facilidad, esté seguía dormido. Avanzó por los pasillos presuroso hasta llegar a la enfermería. No había pensado en qué decir. Al entrar se encontró a Dumbledore dando indicaciones a la enfermera. Ambos lo miraron fijamente. La de Dumbledore era una mirada de disgusto, la de la enfermera de preocupación.

—Lo encontré en el tercer piso. Ha sido asfixiado –dijo acelerado. —Logré que recuperase la conciencia pero la perdió de nuevo.

—Deje a su compañero sobre la camilla para que lo revise.

—Acompáñeme fuera, joven Potter —deje fríamente el director-

Harry siguió las indicaciones de la enfermera con delicadeza y luego siguió al director al pasillo. No se fiaba del director, y por su expresión tenía la impresión que estaba en un buen lío.

—Cuéntame lo sucedido — ordenó.

Harry bajo la mirada intencionadamente, Andrómeda le había hablado de las supuestas habilidades legeremánticas del director y la sospecha que siempre lo usó en los alumnos. Harry le hablo de cómo escuchó a Theon y ron hablar sobre Flamel. De cómo se entró por medio de ese par de indiscretos que la piedra estaba en el castillo y que esa noche iban a bajar. Aseguró haber tratado de impedírselo pero al no poder los había seguido por si los había recapacitar.

—...y cuando ví que nos enfrentábamos al lazo del diablo, actué por instinto ¿sabe?. Se me dan bien las plantas y logré que los soltara sin dañar la planta. Luego traje a Seamus aquí.

—Nunca me pareció que tu hermano y tú tuvieseis una relación.

—No la tenemos. Para ellos sólo soy el bastardo.

—Regresa a tu sala común. No habrá castigo.

(***)

Theon no había dudado en seguir adelante después que Ron se sacrificase para que pudiesen pasar por el tablero, cumplir con su papel de héroe era más importante. No se entretuvo verificando si estaba bien o no, tenía que detener a Snape como fuese. Ayudar a Quirrel a detener a Snape. Cruzó la habitación con el trol muerto, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y pasó a una especie de antesala llena de botellas. Ambas puestas se envolvieron en fuego, tanto la que tenía delante como la que quedaba a sus espaldas. Una en fuego negro, la otra en fuego púrpura. En la mesa con las botellas había una hoja de pergamino.

—Odio las adivinanzas —fijo al terminar de leer, sentándose enfurruñado en el suelo sin saber qué hacer. No era tan idiota de jugársela al azar. Así le encontró el director. —Profesor Dumbledore. Yo le he fallado. Quería proteger la piedra pero no se seguir.

—No te preocupes Theon. Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora. —Le entregó una de las botellas. —Ten, con está podrá regresar. Tus amigos están bien. Coge las escobas del cuarto de llaves e id los tres a la enfermería.

— ¿Los tres?, si somos cuatro. Bueno cinco con el sucio bastardo.

—Tu hermano ya se las ingenió para llevar al señor Finnigan a la enfermería —dijo dulcemente el director. —Ve a ayudar a tus amigos.

—Sí, director. —Tuvo que contener la rabia de no haber sido el héroe a la altura de las expectativas.

(***)

Unas semanas después, todos sabían lo sucedido, o al menos creían saberlo. A Harry no le gustaron los rumores que ponían a Theon por las nubes, como el chico preocupado por la seguridad del colegio y gracias al cual dos de sus amigos habían sobrevivido. Que a él no se lo mencionase le daba igual, pero que se faltase a la verdad no. Theon les había dejado atrás después que Seamus casi moría, estaba más empelado en la gloria personal que en que su amigo estuviese bien. Un ególatra con la cabeza llena de aire y pájaros era lo que su hermano era; alguien que creía que sus ambiciones estaban por encima de los demás.

El director tampoco ayudaba a eso, se había enterado que le había dado tal cantidad de puntos por enfrentar tan noblemente el peligro. Esos puntos de última hora habían dado la vuelta al marcador, haciendo que Gryffindor ganase la copa.

Por ello, unos cuantos alumnos de primero y él, se habían negado a acudir al gran comedor. Entre estas estaban la mayoría de los Slytherin y los de su grupo de amigos: Dudley, Neville, Blaise y Tracey. Se juntaron en las cocinas, reveladas por Dudley para festejar el auténtico campeón de la copa de la casa. Slytherin.


	11. Vacaciones de verano

**Vacaciones de verano.**

El expreso aminoraba su marcha entrando en la oculta estación de Londres aquella tarde de mediados de junio. De sus familiares, había sido Dora quien había acudido a recogerlo. Tanto Dudley como él se acercaron a ella.

—Tus padres no han podido venir. Me han pedido que te recoja.

Harry pudo ver como Dudley miraba el pelo de Dora, al ver que cambiaba del brillante rosa chicle a uno castaño claro que hacía que se notase el parecido que tenía con su madre, con la familia Black. Así que, comprendía que prefiriese mantener alejada de esas similitudes. Muchos seguían señalando como potenciales canallas a los que quedaban de la familia Black. Era normal que quisieran esconder ese parentesco, al igual que los Mcmillean no mencionaban estar emparentados con esa familia. Sobre todo con el juego de influencias que había en el ministerio.

— ¿Por qué no han podido venir?

—Han tenido que salir de viaje y regresaban esta misma tarde, así que sabiendo que iba a recoger a Harry me pidieron que te recogiese también a ti.

— ¿Y tía Andromeda y el tío Ted? —preguntó Harry a su prima.

—Trabajando. Mi madre en una reunión extraordinaria del Wicengamot, al parecer alguien quiere intentar revivir nuevamente un mítico y peligroso torneo. Mi padre en el hospital; un accidente en un laboratorio de pociones con múltiples víctimas. Han llamado a todos los medimagos.

—O sea, que hasta la hora de la cena nada.

—Eso parece. No los veremos hasta bien tarde.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando al monopoly, hasta que los Dursley vinieron a recoger a Dudley. Aquel matrimonio se encontraba nervioso y excitado por igual, eran buenas noticias las que traían. Unas noticias que los ayudarían a escalar posiciones en el mundo empresarial, si todo iba bien. Al parecer, según les contaron, en unos días iría a cenar a su casa un importante ejecutivo, lo cual si salía bien supondría un ascenso. Harry se ofreció para ayudarles a poner la casa a punto, argullendo lo bien que se le daban las plantas y que podía dejarles el jardín completamente listo. Oferta que el matrimonio aceptó por suponer un alivio de su carga. Hasta pasada la medianoche Harry no pudo hablar con sus padres adoptivos, era así como los consideraba ya, aunque siguiese llamándolos tío y tía.

—Podrías estar descansando y haber dejado para mañana lo que tuvieras que decirnos —murmuró preocupado Ted.

—Es demasiado importante. Se trata de algo que vi en el mapa y no pude ponerlo por escrito.

— ¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Andromeda.

—De que Peter Pettegrew está vivo. ¿No condenaron al tío Sirius, entre otras cosas, por su muerte?

—Si, por esa muerte, la de doce muggles y revelar información sobre tu padre a Voldemort —Agregó Dora.

—Bueno, pues Pettegrew está vivo. Lo sé con certeza. Un poco raro, ¿no les parece?

—Desde luego demuestra que todo fue un complot contra mi primo, pero dudo que el mapa sirva como prueba.

—A menos que lo presentemos como aquello que permitió encontrar la prueba. Al muerto, vivo. —Harry sonrió. — ¿Tengo vuestra venia para capturar la rata?

—No hagas nada peligroso —intervino Dora. —De esto se tienen que encargar los aurores.

—Pero si es una rata, litelalmente. En el mapa aparece siempre junto al varón más joven de los Weasley. Es su mascota, al parecer. Una rata con más de tres años de vida que perteneció antes al prefecto Weasley; le pregunté por curiosidad. ¿No es raro que lleve en esa familia justo los años que Sirius está en prisión?

—N hagas nada por ahora —determinó Andrómeda. —Sólo vigila. Contactaré con el abogado y presentaremos los recursos nuevamente. Te haré saber cuándo es necesario que actúes.

—De acuerdo. Puedo sólo vigilar.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarnos, Harry? —preguntó Ted.

—Sí. Veréis resulta que pude sentir y manipular el aire, sus corrientes, al punto que puedo volar sin escoba. Eso no es una habilidad muy normal, ¿no?

—No, no lo es. No entre los magos actuales —confirmó Andromeda. — Ni siquiera entre las antiguas familias de magos lo es. Sólo unas pocas tienen dones extraordinarios. En algunas se manifiestan, en otras no. Bien porque no los han tenido nunca o bien porque los han perdido definitivamente. Pero ya pocas veces aparecen con intensidad. —Suspiró, mirándolos tanto a Dora como a él — Algunas familias de magos tienen como ancestros a alguno de los antiguos dioses. Los Black, se dice que descendemos de afrodita, una diosa que no tiene aspecto físico definido pues este es aquel que atrae a la otra persona. Por eso solemos ser atractivos y envolventes; algunos con un gran don para la persuasión, otros, los más raros, con dones que consideraba que la familia había perdido hasta que nació Dora. —Sirvió un vaso de leche a Harry y un vaso de Wisky a su hija. — De los Longbottom se cree que, dado que en las últimas generaciones han producido excelentes duelistas, son descendientes de Ares. Se piensa que en algún momento el dios de la guerra, ya fuese como romano o como griego, dio su aporte a la línea de esa familia. —Hizo un pequeño alto, mirando a Harry significativamente como si quisiera contarle más de lo que podía. —En el caso de los Potter, se decía que el primer Potter fue un hijo de Jupiter, ya sabes Zeus. Todos sus descendientes resultaron ser naturales en el vuelo de la escoba, los primeros podían incluso hacer algo parecido a lo que tú has logrado, dado que el don fue debilitándose con las generaciones. Tu padre era natural del vuelo, y por lo que cuentas eres mejor que él; y que tu hermano.

—Bueno... Yo me he entrenado al descubrir que podía hacerlo. Lo hice una vez inconscientemente en la escuela, y Dudley lo vio. Así que en parte me insto a probar si podía o no repetirlo pero de forma intencionada.

—Podría ser por eso. —La sonrisa de Andromeda era de aprobación. —También podemos suponer que ha sido suerte, que tenga relación con tu herencia materna o bien que ese don esté despertando plenamente en ti. Esa habilidad es el legado familiar.

—O ya puestos, todo al mismo tiempo —Bromeó Ted. —Quien sabe lo que influye realmente en que surjan unas habilidades y no otras. Lo importante en verdad es trabajarlas, ¿no?.

—Todo eso de la mitología cuesta de creer —dijo Dora. —Ya nadie cree en esas cosas. Recuerdo como se reían de eso cuando vimos los mitos en historia.

—Todas las familias que han olvidado esa conexión, esos mitos, les cuesta de creer —dijo Harry. —Los muggles lo olvidaron mucho antes. —Suspiró y se tomó el vaso de leche. —en fin, Iré a dormir un poco.

Mientras subía y se preparaba para dormir reflexionaba sobre la conversación. Con Pettegrew estaba todo claro, debía aguardar haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. Respecto a lo otro, aunque algo fantasioso, sentía la respuesta como cierta pero al mismo tiempo incompleta como si hubiese algo que se habían callado, algo que le concernía a él. Se recostó mirando al techo, pensando en sus otras habilidades inusuales como la lengua pársel o todo lo relacionado con las plantas. Poco a poco, en cansancio, fue venciéndole hasta quedar dormido.

Un par de días después del inicio de las vacaciones, se encontraba en casa de los padres de Dudley. El señor Dursley había salido a trabajar y no regresaría hasta la tarde. La señora Dursley estaba encargándose de preparar la cena, habían limpiado a fondo la casa la tarde anterior. Dudley y él estaban en el jardín. Harry encargándose del césped y las plantas; Dudley limpiando el todoterreno y encargándose que el camino estuviese impoluto.

—Pinté ayer la cerca —le dijo Dudley. —Para que estuviese bien pintada pero que no se notase que estaba recién hecho.

—Fue una buena idea. Buena presencia sin parecer que está hecho a propósito.

Harry había decidido usar poco instrumental con el jardín, trabajando palmo por palmo retirando las malas hierbas y haciendo que el terreno sanase antes de darle un corte uniforme al césped. Luego recortó los rosales, para revitalizarlos y que quedasen bellos pudiendo respirar tranquilos. Las ramas muertas solo servían para atrofiar el resto de la planta. Las que podían salvarse las colocaba en macetas con sustrato y una mezcla de tierras a ver si lograba que arraigasen y de allí salían nuevos rosales. Para la hora de la comida ya había terminado de darle el toque final al jardín, regarlo. Dudley acababa de terminar de limpiar el canalón.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien chicos —les reconoció la señora Dursley mientras les servía la comida. —Gracias por venir a ayudar, Harry.

—No ha sido nada, señora Dursley.

(***)

En otro lado del mundo, al abrigo de la oscuridad había dos individuos. Ambos estaban en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la ciudad. Murmuraban entre ellos sin siquiera mirarse, pero a su vez prestaban atención a lo que el otro decía. Se notaba entre ambos una gran tensión, como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

—Has logrado convencerme, tienes luz verde.

— ¿Pero...? —Inquirió el otro, no fiándose que el primero hubiese cedido con tanta facilidad.

—Contarás únicamente con tus propios recursos. Ningún reconocido se te será conferido.

—Entendido, ¿algo más?

—Eso es todo. Comienza tu caza cuando te apetezca.

Después de aquellas palabras ambos desaparecieron de aquella azotea, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares, como si la reunión no acabase de ocurrir. Uno de ellos tenía en mente las palabras dichas; podía empezar a actuar, y sabía lo que debía hacer como primer paso. Lo resolvería.

(***)

El resto del mes de junio, y parte de julio, Harry lo paso con distintas actividades: Haciendo las tareas, jugando al baloncesto en la liga veraniega juvenil, y , ayudando a Dudley a escoger ropa para poder ir cómodo con el clima de Nueva York y de Massachusetts. La cena de los días anteriores les había salido tan bien que habían propuesto al padre de Dudley dirigir la sucursal que iban a abrir en estados unidos; esa era una oportunidad difícil de dejar pasar. Dudley no quería dejar de asistir a Hogwarts, no quería dejar de aprender magia, fue entonces cuando Harry les había hablado de la existencia de otras escuelas de magia. Les comento sobre Ilvermorny y les insto a escribir una misiva al director explicándole su situación. Unas semanas después había sido admitido en la institución norteamericana. A mitad de Julio, acudió al aeropuerto a despedirse de su amigo y la familia de este. Ambos adolescentes prometieron mantener el contacto.

A principios de Agosto, llegó la carta con los útiles escolares para su segundo curso. Harry miró con disgusto la misma, demasiados libros sobre Loockhart, era como si el nuevo profesor o profesora se llevase una comisión por cada libro vendido. Se preguntaba si sólo los de segundo habían recibido orden de comprar ese texto o también los otros cursos, pues en el segundo de los casos, los de quinto y séptimo debían estar tirándose de los pelos. Les mostró la lista a los Tonks; de los tres quien podía compañarlo en esta ocasión, era Andrómeda.

— ¿Al final has quedado con tus amigos? —Le preguntó mientras avanzaban por el callejón.

—Sí. A mediodía, en la librería. Luego pensábamos comer aquí —respondió Harry. Había quedado con Neville, Blaise y Tracey.

—Os esperaré en la puerta del bufet para entonces. —Señaló un local donde podían elegir entre distintos platos típicos de la gastronomía mágica inglesa. —Quiero conocer a tus amistades.

La primera parada que hicieron fue la tienda donde años atrás James había comprado las gafas a Harry. Algo se removió en el interior del muchacho; algo que tras comprar sus nuevas gafas de lectura le hizo querer guardarse las anteriores de recuerdo. Después de esa tienda fueron a la botica, a comprar ingredientes para pociones, a Harry le quedaba bastante de todo pero Andromeda insistía en que debía estar bien surtido. Luego vinieron las plumas, los utensilios y finalmente los libros.

Andromeda permitió que Harry acudiese sólo a la librería, dándole así el espacio que necesitaba. Al llegar a la tienda, la encontró atestada. Harry se pregunta qué era lo que regalaban hasta que pudo ver el letrero que anunciaba a Loockhart y su firma de libros. Rodó los ojos ante el gesto de teatralidad del cartel y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Estaban en el altillo, con gesto claramente contrariado. Sorteando el mar de gente, llegó hasta ellos. Pudo ver que Ernie Macmillan se les había sumado.

—Hola chicos —saludó. — ¿Qué tal el verano?

—Bien, sin nada que hacer pero bien.

— ¿Cómo que nada qué hacer? —inquirió Tracey. — ¿y las tareas veraniegas, Blaise?

—Tal cual nos las dieron, supongo.

—Mi abuela no me dejó salir de la habitación hasta tenerlo todo hecho —comentó Neville entre risas.

— ¿y Dudley? —preguntó Ernie. —Le envié una carta hace una carta hace un par de días. Aún no ha respondido.

—Tardará en responderte. Sus padres se han mudado a nueva york. El señor Dursley ahora es un magnate entre los muggles.

—Así que Dudley dejó Hogwarts por Ilvermorny. Es una buena escuela por lo que he oído.

—En efecto, Ernie —dijo Neville. —Está a nivel de las tres mejores Europeas.

Mientras hablaban Harry pudo notar como había mucho más revuelo que antes. En la tienda habían entrado Theon y la familia Weasley. Harry se extrañó de no ver a Lily con su adorado niño mimado, claro que por lo que contaba tía Andromeda, lo comprendía. Había escuchado sobre las que montaba Lily en el Wicengamot impidiendo que entrase a trámite cualquier recurso para darle a Sirius el juicio justo que nunca tuvo y; presionando para que saliesen algunas leyes completamente absurdas. Una de esas era una ley para prohibir que los bastardos tuviesen derecho a apellido y a una parte del patrimonio familiar, por mínima que fuese. Por fortuna, esos disparates no prosperaron. Harry sabía que por mucho que Lily manejase los asientos que tomaría Theon en su momento, no tenía simpatizantes; así que se dedicaba a buscar influencias, hostigar a otras familias y usar la influencia de su hijo. Como decía Andrómeda eso se volvería en su contra tarde o temprano.

—Ya va a ocupar otra portada —dijo con fastidio Blaise. —Puedo ver los titulares: "El elegido y Gilderoy Loockhart juntos contra el mal"

Harry rio, al igual que Neville y Ernie. Tracey en cambio, frunció el ceño escuchando lo que venía de la tarima de abajo.

—Es peor que eso. Loockhart será nuestro profesor. Así que los titulares serán algo como esto: "Loockhart, el nuevo mentor del elegido y maestro ejemplar de los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts"

—Entonces podemos esperar sentados. —Escucharon tras ellos una voz petulante, se trataba de Draco Malfoy. —Padre dice que hasta un curso de embrujorapid es más útil que Loockhart. —Sonrió con cierta arrogancia. —Por cierto, me alegro por Dudley, me caía bien pese a ser hijo de muggles —dijo aquello último con ciertas reservas en la voz. —Iré a molestar a Potter, ¿venís?

—Prefiero contemplar el espectáculo desde aquí. Gracias por la oferta, Draco —respondió Harry.

—Desde aquí luces más compañero —agregó Blaise mientras Tracey negaba.

—Luego tendré que soportarlo todo el curso —dijo Neville. —Soy valiente, no un suicida.

Harry sabía perfectamente que Theon se había establecido como soberano en Gryffindor y que si Neville iba junto a Draco, al no poder fastidiar al rubio, cargaría contra Neville.

—Yo soy un pacifista —manifestó Ernie.

Desde donde estaban, Harry pudo contemplar como Draco se acercaba a Theon y compañía y les dirigía unas palabras seguramente poco amistosas. No podía escuchar lo que decían pero por los gestos de él y su fiel escudero Weasley podía deducir que estaban logrando el efecto buscando por Draco. Hacerles perder los estribos en público. En algún momento se les unió la más joven de los Weasley, defendiendo a Theon, cosa que Harry no dudaba que Draco aprovechase para convertirlo en un momento de burla.

La situación se puso más caliente cuando aparecieron los adultos, los padres de los respectivos chicos. Los señores Malfoy y Weasley. Los vio intercambiando palabras pero a otro nivel, el nivel de las ofensas enmascaradas con juegos de palabras y de los gestos hirientes, hasta el punto de meterse en el asunto del poder adquisitivo.

Eso había quedado claro cuando el señor Malfoy había cogido uno de los libros de la menor de los Weasley examinándolo con desdén. En ese momento ambos se liaron a golpes haciendo que el dueño de la librería se molestase, la gente los corease y, Hagrid tuviese que separarles. A Harry le pareció ver como al devolver el libro a la niña le metía algo más en el caldero; como si fugazmente el señor Malfoy hubiese metido algo en el libro. Descartó el pensamiento, debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Para cuando los que habían causado el revuelo abandonaban la tienda, Loockhart clamaba que peleaban por ver quien lo valoraba más como mago.

—En fin, se acabó el espectáculo —murmuró Harry mirando hacia los estantes que habían quedado desorganizados. Allí había un hombre joven que miraba en dirección a los que se habían marchado, y, por unos segundos se volteó mirándolo directamente antes de meterse de nuevo entre los estantes. La sensación fue extraña. —Compremos los libros y vallamos a comer. Aprovechamos que todos están pendientes de obtener una estúpida firma.

Así que bajaron y anunciaron los ejemplares que había en su lista. Durante todo el rato, Harry tuvo la sensación que estaba siendo vigilado, pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta no había nadie tras él. Llegó a la conclusión que todo eran imaginaciones suyas mientras pagaba y esperaba a que sus amigos terminasen de hacer sus compras.

—Bueno, nos vemos en Hogwarts —dijo Ernie.

—Venga ya, Ernie. Ven a comer con nosotros. Paga mi tía Andromeda —dijo Harry.

—Sí, y así estaremos representadas las cuatro casas. —Lo animó Neville. —Estos dos son Slytherin, y yo soy Gryffindor. —Señaló a Blaise, Tracey y así mismo.

—Y Harry es un Ravenclaw, lo pillo —dijo el muchacho animado. —Creo que me uniré a vosotros. No podemos dejar a Hufflepuff sin representación.


	12. Septiembre otra vez

**Septiembre otra vez**

El final del verano llegó, al menos extraoficialmente por lo que se refería al clima, anticipándose un tanto la llegada del otoño. Harry pudo notar horas antes que pasase ese fenómeno así que ya se había preparado ropa algo más cálida. El primero de septiembre había amanecido nublado, con unas nubes que amenazaban tormenta; pero eso no le preocupaba, tardaría en llover y para entonces estaría ya al abrigo del tren. Tras un buen desayuno revisó que lo llevase todo en el baúl, gruñendo por tener que llevar una mochila extra a causa de los libros de Loockhart que no le permitían tener a mano sus libros más preciados. Por ello, en parte se vistió desde el principio con el uniforme escolar. Eso y que el tío Ted lo llevaría a la estación por aparición.

Nada más visualizar la locomotora, con la mochila bien sujeto a su espalda y tirando del baúl, entró a escoger un compartimento, encontrando uno vacío en el vagón número tres; allí acomodó su baúl y abrió su mochila. Llevaba almuerzos para todos, el mismo les había preparado por la mañana, y un libro escrito en griego. La odisea. Al igual que con el latín, podía leer el friego sin problemas, sin ayuda de las gafas para la dislexia. De hecho se había dado cuenta que el griego lo comprendía aún mejor que el latín, y eso que no tenía problemas con el latín. Dejo la lectura cuando sus amigos llegaron, guardando el libro en la mochila. Pudo observar que Blaise estaba medio dormido.

—No se le ocurre otra que ayer ponerse a hacer todos los deberes. —Bufó Tracey.

—Al menos los he hecho —intervino Neville. —Se dé un par que si no los hacen durante el curso no los habrán hecho.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Ernie despiestado.

—Los presidentes del club de los vagos, mantas y haraganes —resumió Harry.

— ¿Eres consciente que todo eso son sinónimos? —preguntó Tracey divertido.

—Sí.

El tono tranquilo de Harry al decir aquello, admitiendo que había incurrido de forma intencionada en una repetición, había hecho reír a todos. Harry observaba a sus amigos recordando cómo había comenzado la amistad con cada una. Harry observaba a sus amigos recordando cómo había comenzado la amistad con cada una de ellos. Neville había sido el primero, quien había necesitado alguien en quien liberar la continua presión que en cierta forma lo inhibía de ser como era realmente. Blaise y Tracey, cuando le habían pedido ayuda en herbología, poco a poco se habían dado cuenta de las cosas que tenían en común. Y Ernie, él había sido este mismo verano, antes habían mantenido una buena relación por ser Dudley el amigo que había hecho en Hufflepuff; así que, desde la mañana en Flourish y Blotts, y la posterior comida, habían iniciado su amistad.

— ¡Mirad! —Exclamó Blaise señalando por la ventana. —Parece que van a echar el hígado por la boca.

Harry se asomó, al igual que el resto, pudo ver como la familia Weasley estaba sin aliento, como si hubiesen cruzado corriendo la barrera. También podía observar cómo la gente estaba despidiendo a sus familiares, además de sentir que el tren se ponía en marcha. Era evidente que habían apurado demasiado su tiempo, llegando casi a perder el tren. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó en el asiento, no interesándole demasiado lo que pasase con ellos. Los gemelos no le caían mal. Percy el prefecto era tolerable y daba buenos consejos para quien quisiera oírlos, al menos a nivel académico. En cuanto a Ronald, al cual no había llegado a ver en esos instantes, le parecía un ser desagradable. De la más joven de todos no podía opinar todavía, aún no la había tratado.

El viaje en el expreso se hizo corto, sus previsiones respecto a la lluvia se cumplieron, al menos hasta que la locomotora abandonó Inglaterra y se adentró en las vastas tierras escocesas. En el compartimento en el que viajaba había pasado casi todo el viaje jugando a las cartas o a los gobstones. También hablando de quidditcth. Harry había pensado presentarse para jugar en el equipo de su casa; sólo había libres el puesto de buscador y uno de los puestos de cazador. En un principio había pensado ser cazador pero algo de lo que le dijo Ernie sobre su forma de volar, como que parecía que era uno con el aire, sería un desperdicio de talento. Eso le hizo considerar el ser buscador.

El tren aminoró la marcha al entrar en la estación de Hogsmeade cuando se detuvo finalmente soltando vapor. Los cinco bajaron sus equipajes y se apresuraron a coger uno de los carruajes hacia el castillo. Harry miró los esqueléticos corceles unos segundos, no había sabido hasta ese momento que podía ver a los Thestals, pero sabía por qué. Había presenciado y asimilado la muerte de su padre.

— ¿Qué miras, Harry?

—Los thestals. —Se encogió de hombros. —Mejor vayámonos al castillo.

—Sí —Coincidió Neville. —No son agradables de ver.

La sensación de ir en el carruaje era nueva para Harry, era como si fuese en un coche a veinte kilómetros por hora por una carretera llena de baches. Pero era como debían ir al castillo. El lago estaba para los de primer año, tanto a la ida como a la vuelta, como para los de séptimo en su ceremonia de graduación celebrando después que se fuesen todos el último día. Así que ahí estaban, avanzando por un camino de cabras hacia el castillo.

Tuvieron que dejar sus pertenencias en el vestíbulo, estas serían acomodadas en sus habitaciones. Ya en el gran comedor, se separaron en sus respectivas mesas; lo cual, era una lata. Eso le disgustaba a Harry, pero comprendía que la tradición era importante. Se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw con los de su curso, fijándose en que estaban todos. Todos y alguien más, alguien a quien no conocía. En un principio pensó que era un alumno de primero despistado, pero tenía el uniforme completo, con los colores de Ravenclaw no el negro neutro de antes de la selección. En cuanto el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa, la túnica y corbata adquirían los colores de la misma. Así que eso quedaba descartado, por esa misma razón y porque los compañeros lo estaban tratando como si lo conociesen, como si hubiese estado siempre allí desde siempre, y Harry estaba seguro que no había sido así. Por esas y otras razones, era algo intuitivo. Decidió dejarlo para más tarde, no queriendo montar un espectáculo.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, y, con las primeras palabras del sombrero todo el comedor quedó en silencio. Distraídamente Harry pensó, si tendría el mismo efecto impartiendo cualquiera de las materias. Lograba el absoluto silencio que Snape y McGonagall conseguían; bueno Binns también, pero dormir a la clase de aburrimiento no cuenta. Se fijó en los alumnos que iban nombrando, al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre la canción del sombrero. Distinta a la del curso anterior pero parecida a la vez. Saludó educadamente a cada uno de los nuevos Ravenclaw. Aplaudió igual ante los elegidos para el resto de las casas.

Apenas terminó la ceremonia de selección cuando se escucharon unos cristales rompiéndose y un maltrecho automóvil irrumpió en el salón, quienes iban en el vehículo eran Theon Potter y Ronald Weasley. Enseguida fueron reprendidos por McGonagall quien se los llevó del gran comedor.

Tras la cena se adelantó con el resto de compañeros para subir a la torre. El falso compañero también iba con ellos. Los prefectos se habían llevado a los de primer año por otro camino. Al llegar a la sala común, subió directo a su habitación, al poco llegaron Terry y el misterioso chico. Terminó de arreglar sus cosas antes de encarar al chico nuevo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

—Soy Dante, vuestro compañero de cuarto. ¿Quién voy a ser?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, tú no eres nuestro compañero de cuarto. El curso anterior sólo estábamos Terry y yo.

—No, yo estaba con vosotros.

—Es cierto Harry, lo que pasa que Dante siempre iba por libre. Es un solitario.

—Me he propuesto ser algo más sociable este curso.

Miró a Terry desconcertado, parecía convencido de lo que afirmaba, tanto como él lo estaba que el tal Dante mentía. Estaba completamente seguro que no había estado en Hogwarts el curso anterior. Además su presencia le perecía un poco inquietante, mirándolo sentía aquello que había sentido en el callejón diagon de forma fugaz. Parpadeó. Sin dejar de mirar a Dante, sentía como si quisiese confundirlos a todos. Estaba seguro que mentía, pero sin pruebas no podía hacer nada. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron pudo notar en Dante una sonrisa que no sabía bien si auguraba algo bueno o malo.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir —sugirió Terry. —Mañana empiezan las clases. He oído que las chicas piensan ponerse guapas para Loockhart.

—Dudo que aprecie el detalle —murmuró Harry. —He leído sus entrevistas y sus libros por encima.

— ¿Qué opinión te merece?, solo por curiosidad — preguntó Dante sentado sobre su cama.

—Que tal vez coloque en espejo en el lago y lo invite al lugar. Quizá narciso resucitó y se olvidó del chupito de agua del leteo.

—No lo creo. —Su comentario provocó que Dante lo mirase con una sonrisa divertida. —Aquellos que fueron malditos y no lograron superar la prueba que suponía su maldición dudo que llegasen a los elíseos.

—No sé de qué habláis. Sólo sé que sus libros no los quieren ni los pájaros. Son autobiográficos.

—Son el reflejo de lo que hablábamos, aunque ya lo confirmaré mañana.

— ¿El qué, Harry?

—Si te lo dijera no sería divertido descubrirlo. Buenas noches —dijo antes de correr el dosel de su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, les repartieron los horarios mientras desayunaban. Harry miró las clases que tenían. A primera hora encantamientos con los de Slytherin, luego trasformaciones con los de Gryffindor y después del almuerzo defensa nuevamente con Gryffindor. Vio el resto del horario, no estaba mal la disposición de las clases. Terminó su desayuno y salió del gran comedor en dirección a la clase de encantamientos, tomando asiento en su acostumbrado pupitre.

—Si llego a llegar a Hogwarts como lo ha hecho Potter hubiese sido expulsado —escuchó protestar a Draco Malfoy. Se giró al oír su apellido. —No hablo de ti. Sino de tu hermano.

—Bueno Draco, ya sabemos que hacen la vista gorda respecto a Theon —respondió, notando como Dante se situaba a su lado saludando con un gesto cortes a Draco.

—Rompió el estatuto del secreto, chocó contra un árbol de los terrenos y luego entro a lo grande en el gran comedor —Dijo Blaise riéndose.

— ¿Te parece divertido? —Preguntó Dante. —Conozco alguien que si se entera de lo del árbol le dará un buen escarmiento. Podría mandarle un mensaje.

—Creo que el árbol ya se ha encargado del escarmiento —agregó Tracey. – De hecho he oído que si aterrizaron en el comedor fue porque ese árbol es un gran golpeador.

—Pobre sauce boxeador —murmuró Harry

La conversación cesó por completo, cuando el profesor comenzó con la lección. Harry saco sus gafas entonces y se las colocó. Aunque la mayoría de la lección consistió en un repaso del curso anterior a modo de juego, así que mucho no le hicieron falta. Transformaciones no fue muy diferente, también consistió en un repaso, que acabo decorado con una nube verde y un intenso olor a huevos podridos obra de Ronald Weasley. Por suerte, estaba cerca de la ventana y pudo abrirla para despejar el ambiente.

Después del almuerzo, se sentó en la parte central del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, completamente decorada con los retratos del profesor. Harry los miró algo asqueado. Sobre la mesa había una jaula tapada con una especie de sábana oscura. Se preguntó lo que había así, pero sabía comportarse lo suficiente como para permanecer quieto. A su lado se sentó Dante, nuevamente. Le resultaba raro, suponía que era por haberlo acusado de no ser alumno del lugar, claro que también solía sentarse solo en la mayoría de las clases.

—Parece que tu teoría comienza a confirmarse, Harry. Unas observaciones muy brillantes.

—Mirad, el rarito y el bastardo —dijo Theon mirándolos. — ¿Ya os estáis creyendo mejor que nuestro profesor, par de inútiles?

—Theon, ni Dante ni yo tenemos la culpa que un árbol te use como Sprarring. Mucho lo tienes que haber enfadado para eso.

—Creo que fue tu perrito faldero el que quiso conquistar los cielos con un cuatro ruedas —agregó Dante. —Por cierto, tu madre tiene unos excelentes pulmones, Weasley.

No tuvieron ocasión a replica, el profesor enseguida hizo aparición en el aula, soltando un discurso sobre sí mismo y la cantidad de ocasiones en las que había logrado algo importante como ganar un premio de alguno de sus fans o sobre sus fantásticas publicaciones. Harry se puso a dibujar distraído, era un retrato del sauce boxeador bastante realista. Aquella clase comenzaba a parecerle una pérdida de tiempo. Levantó la mirada cuando Dante ocultó su dibujo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido señalando con la cabeza al profesor que estaba repartiendo unos pergaminos.

—Este es un pequeño cuestionario para saber cuánto habéis asimilado con la lectura de los libros. Lo podéis hacer de forma individual o por parejas. —El profesor terminó de repartir el cuestionario, dejando sobre la mesa de ellos un único cuestionario. Parecía que ellos dos no iban a tener esa opción. Al menos no había visto lo del dibujo.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry.

—No hay de qué, miremos ese cuestionario.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Color favorito de Gilderoy?, ¿Mayor logro?, ¿flor que más lo favorece?

—Vamos a divertirnos un poco, veamos. Trabajo realizado por: Dante Morte y ... ¿Tu nombre completo?

—Harry Teseus Potter.

—Compartes apellido con uno de los fantasmas del coche.

—Somos hermanos por parte de padre. Yo soy el mayor. Por eso me llama bastardo.

—Es un idiota. Se ve a la distancia.

—Empecemos con el cuestionario. Prefiero no hablar de mi hermano.

— ¿Color preferido de Gilderoy Loockhart?

— El rosa —respondió automáticamente Harry.

— ¿Flor preferida de Gilderoy Loockhart?

—El narciso, haciendo honor al que debió ser su nombre.

— ¿Mayor logro hasta la fecha?

—Mmm... ¿aparte de ir bien peinado?

—Qué te parece poder juntar más de dos palabras —propuso Dante.

—Me gusta — admitió Harry. —Veamos, ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Loockhart?

—No tengo respuesta para eso.

—Yo tampoco, Dante. Como no sea contraer matrimonio con un hermoso esqueje de Lazo del diablo.

—Me gusta esa planta. La tengo en el jardín de mi casa — reveló. —Aunque yo pondría tener de cirujano plástico al sauce boxeador.

—No, así está bien. Lo que tú dices es el regalo de cumpleaños ideal. —Replicó Harry, señalando la siguiente pregunta. —Creo que podría llegar a hacerle una buena reconstrucción facial.

—No lo dudo —coincidió Dante. —Un verdadero cambio radical. Siguiente pregunta, ¿Cuál es el mayor logro hasta la fecha, que en tu opinión, ha conquistado Gilderoy Loockhart? —Dante suspiro. — Este cuestionario es una verdadera idiotez, una pérdida de tiempo. Y créeme, ha presenciado muchas idioteces a lo largo de mi vida.

—No puede esperarse otra cosa de un idiota. Debe haberle costado meses redactar este cuestionario, un gran esfuerzo.

—Eso es. Redactar este cuestionario es su mayor logro. —Escribió aquello en el cuestionario como respuesta. — ¿Prefieres que te llamen Harry o Teseus?

—Me es indiferente. Son pocos los que me llaman Teseus.

Siguieron respondiendo el cuestionario en esa misma línea, cincuenta y cuatro preguntas estúpidas a responder daban para mucho. Harry se estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo aquello, hacía mucho que no sucedía, a veces se le ocurría a él la respuesta indicada, otras era Dante quien daba con ella. Estaban haciendo un buen equipo al responder aquellas preguntas. Todo completamente divertido. Pasado el tiempo de respuesta, el profesor recogió los cuestionarios y les ordenó ponerse a leer. Muchos sacaron los libros del profesor, casi toda la clase, excepto Harry.

—Eh, ese libro no es de la materia —protestó Hermione mirando a Harry como si lo sermonease.

—El profesor dijo que nos pusiéramos a leer, no dijo lo que teníamos que leer.

Dante, que los observaba atento, soltó una risotada por la respuesta, sacando el periódico de la mañana y comenzando a leerlo siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry. Pasados unos minutos el profesor soltó otro auténtico rollo sobre las respuestas correctas felicitando a Hermione por acertar en todo el cuestionario y dándole puntos a Gryffindor. Luego hizo atraer la atención de la clase hacia la jaula.

—Ahora, es mi deber dotaros de habilidades contra las criaturas más horrendas que moran por la tierra. —destapó la jaula. —Duendecillos de Cornualles, recién cogidos.

—Dudo que los haya cogido él —murmuró Dante.

—Dudo que les guste estar encerrados —comentó Harry. — Un momento, ¿no irá a...? —Se puso en tensión al ver el gesto que hacia el profesor.

—Sí, lo va a hacer.

Y el profesor los soltó, provocando que se armase revuelo en toda la clase. Los duendecillos comenzaron a destrozar por completo toda el aula. Harry tuvo que ser rápido para proteger su ejemplar de la odisea, los libros de Loockhart eran completamente indiferentes. Le daba igual lo que los duendecillos hiciesen con ellos. Pudo ver al profesor esconderse bajo la mesa después que los duendecillos le quitasen la varita, ordenando a los alumnos que contuviesen a las pequeñas criaturas azul électrico. Lo que los dejaba peleando contra ellos, golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes para poder dejarlos encerrados en su jaula. Al final, fue Hermione quien los inmovilizó a todos mientras que Dante se encargaba de rescatar a Neville al cual habían colgado en la lámpara. Cuando miró hacia el escritorio pudo ver al profesor encerrarse en su despacho.

(***)

Septiembre casi tocaba a su fin, Harry ya se había inscrito para las pruebas para el equipo de Ravenclaw; pruebas que tendrían lugar ese mismo sábado, después del entrenamiento de los Gryffindor, quienes habían reservado el campo hasta bien entrada la tarde. Lo cual a Harry le parecía absurdo.

A la hora prevista bajó al campo con el resto de aspirantes, encontrándolo por sorpresa vacío. Conocía de oídas la obsesión del capitán de Gryffindor por el Quidditch y por ganar, así que le parecía raro no tener que estar recordándole los horarios. Sin hacer preguntas y feliz por no tener que perder el tiempo siguió las indicaciones de su capitán. Primero los hizo dar una vuelta por el campo, después les planteó una serie de obstáculos y por último los hizo enfrentarse en velocidad. Finalmente de los siete que se presentaban para buscador quedaron Cho Chang, una chica de tercero, y él. El capitán los hizo enfrentarse en un duelo como si fuese un partido real. Cho volaba en una cometa, una buena escoba potencialmente competitiva en buenas manos; Harry había escogido unas la Nimbus 2000. Había recibido el mes anterior el modelo 2001, cortesía de la empresa Nimbus por ser accionista, pero había preferido usar el modelo menos nuevo. Así que la competición iba a la par. Eso le gustaba a Harry, quería ganar ese puesto pero no con facilidad. Podía sentir el aire y contenerlo para propulsarse pero cuidando de no hacerlo más de lo que la escoba podía lograr por sí misma. La snich giró, el cambio favorecía a Cho, más no estaba todo dicho. Harry se pegó al palo de la escoba y estiró uno de los brazos, envolviendo la snich con la mano unos segundos antes que su contrincante.

—Harry será nuestro buscador —sentenció el capitán. —Cho será la suplente. Os quiero a ambos en los entrenamientos, que nadie sepa quién jugará.

—Sí, entrenador —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Chang, cómpratñe una escoba más actualizada; el equipo de Slytherin tiene escobas nuevas, definitivamente podrás competir con eso con la cometa.

—Yo puedo regalarle el modelo 2001 —dijo Harry. —No tengo necesidad de tener dos escobas, y la 2001 está sin estrenar.

—Pero te quedas tú con la peor, Harry —Observó Cho.

—No es peor, la diferencia es sólo de diez kilómetros por hora; en óptimas condiciones. Nada que con práctica no pueda corregirse.

— ¿Para qué compras una escoba si no la quieres? —cuestionó uno de los golpeadores.

—No la compré. La empresa Nimbus me la regaló por ser uno de sus accionistas.

—Me gustaría compensarte de alguna manera por la escoba, Harry —manifestó Cho.

—Simplemente promete que le sacarás partido.

—Lo prometo.

Después de esa selección siguieron unas horas más de entrenamiento, con un cazador y un guardián extras hicieron dos equipos para enfrentarse entre sí; de esa forma se entrenaban en un partido simulado. Terminaron de jugar cerca de la hora de la cena, así que se apresuraron a dejar las cosas en la sala común y bajar al gran comedor. Al sentarse en la mesa pudo ver al grupito de Draco Malfoy reírse mientras señalaban a los de Gryffindor; y en la mesa de Gryffindor, el fiel escudero se su hermano vomitaba babosas..

—Lo vi esta mañana mientras buscaba Nargles —dijo una chica rubia con aire soñador. Era una alumna de primero. —Se metieron con ese rubio de Slytherin llamado Malfoy porque su padre donó al equipo de Slytherin las nuevas escobas del mercado. El rubio contraatacó haciendo un comentario ofensivo sobre la pobreza del pelirrojo y cuando el pelirrojo trató de hechizar al rubio, su varita rota se volvió en su contra.

—Así que Malfoy compró su puesto en el equipo —sintetizó Terry Nott.

—En apariencia puede parecerlo —reconoció Harry. —Pero lo dudo. Los Slytherin son muy competitivos, quieren ganar. Así que las escoban aunque les beneficien no se arriesgarían a tener un mal jugador. Puede que Malfoy haya hecho un generoso donativo, pero no estaría dentro sin haber demostrado cierto talento.

—Además las pruebas de Slytherin fueron la semana pasado —comentó Penelope Clearwater adhiriéndose a la conversación. Estaba bien informada pues una de sus mejores amigas era prefecta de Slytherin. —Recibieron las escobas hace dos días.

—Caso resuelto pues —dijo Harry. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó a la chica rubia.

—Luna Lovegood, ¿puede unirme a tu grupo de estudio aunque sea de primero?

—Por supuesto.

Esa misma noche, estaba tumbado sobre su cama mirando al techo cuando escuchó un susurro lejano; _"libre al fin... deja que te desgarre y despedace, déjame matarte"_. Se incorporó de golpe. Le había parecido que las palabras eran sibilantes, como la de las serpientes. No había ninguna en el dormitorio. No había nadie excepto él. Era todo muy raro.


	13. La inscripción del muro

**La inscripción del muro**

Conforme septiembre avanzó y dio paso a octubre el clima se fue volviendo más frío y tumultuoso. Harry encontraba que, gracias al quiddicth podía centrarse mejor en las clases. Quizá no en defensa donde el profesor no había vuelto a traer algo que estuviese vivo, pero entre escucharlo representar sus libros como si fueran obras de teatro y estudiar de otras materias, estaba claro cuál era la opción más acertada. Por otra parte, por el colegio ya circulaban las apuestas de ver quien ganaba el primer partido. Si el niño dorado de Dumbledore o el canalla de Slytherin que había "comprado" su puesto en el equipo. De todas maneras estaban en octubre, faltaban semanas para el partido que, como siembre era el fin de semana que seguía al treinta y uno de octubre.

Una tarde, Harry se encontraba con sus amigos haciendo las tareas de transformaciones cuando escuchó al grupito de su hermano. De verdad se preguntaba por qué bajaban a la biblioteca si solo iban a estar hablando. Era algo que resultaba molesto. ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviesen pasaporte para hacer lo que les viniese en gana?, sobretodo aun después de lo del coche. El ministerio lo estaba investigando y Hogwarts a los autores sólo les ponía un simple castigo.

—...pues lo que os contaba. El asqueroso de Filch quiso castigarme por entrar al castillo mancado de barro después del entrenamiento — Theon protestaba en voz alta. —Encontré algo en su despacho. Esta escrito a embrujorapid —Lo escucharon reírse, al igual que los otros tres que lo acompañaban.

Sólo pararon de reír cuando la bibliotecaria los hecho, lo que supuso un alivio. Aun así se marcharon con cierto aire petulante, haciendo que todos lo mirasen con desagrado.

—Pobre Filch. Esos cursos son un Timo —se lamentó Ernie. —Su condición no es para que se rían de él.

—Es Theon, ¿Qué esperabais? — dijo Neville.

—Su mundo llegará a tambalearse, y cuando lo haga necesitará amigos de verdad —sentenció Luna. Tenía una expresión especialmente soñadora ganándose que todos la mirasen entre sorprendidos y extrañados. A Harry le gustaban esas salidas que tenía su nueva amiga.

(***)

Halloween por fin se acercaba; el castillo comenzaba a estar decorado para ese día en concreto. Pese a lo espectacular de la decoración, Harry lo veía aburrido; además que la fiesta no le gustó mucho la vez anterior. Así que, habiendo tomado la resolución de no asistir, se sentó a leer en la sala común mientras sus entusiasmados compañeros se preparaban para bajar al gran comedor.

— ¿No vas a asistir? —le preguntó Dante quien se había sentado frente a él.

—Paso. No dan comida nutritiva, además de no ser una fiesta interesante.

—Por la comida no te puedo ayudar, pero por la fiesta... Sé de una fiesta que es más interesante, ¿te apuntas?

— ¿Qué fiesta?

—Uno de los fantasmas de la escuela conmemora que hoy es el día en que murió.

—Cada cual se entretiene como puede —Comentó Harry. Le resultaba raro celebrar ese echo y al mismo tiempo sentir curiosidad. — ¿Cuándo es esa fiesta?

—Ahora mismo. Al mismo tiempo que la del colegio.

—Vale, vayamos a esa fiesta.

Bajaron junto al resto de los de su curso, quedándose rezagados de forma inmediata para poder separarse una vez llegados al vestíbulo y dirigirse a las mazmorras. Harry notó como alguien les seguía y se le hizo notar a Dante quien permaneció indiferente. Valoró la actitud de su compañero. No estaban haciendo nada malo, así que en realidad daba igual si los seguían. Al fin llegaron a la mazmorra más espaciosa. Normalmente en Hogwarts había unos veinte fantasmas, en esa fría estancia Harry contaba hasta cuarenta. Habían colocado en una esquina comida algo podría y en la otra un grupo musical que, si Harry no hubiese sabido que era sirenio, le habría parecido que estaban torturando a un gato.

—He traído un par de chupitos para ambos —dijo Dante.

— ¿Qué es?

— Tú pruébalo.

Harry lo miró con perspicacia, aun así probó el licor que le ofrecía. Tenía un sabor asombroso; era como si todas sus bebidas preferidas estallasen en su boca al mismos tiempo y por intensificado. No podía negar que le había encantado. Mientras todavía disfrutaba de su sabor vio a la Dama Gris pasar frente a ellos. Le dedicó a él una sonrisa, a Dante una reverencia. Otro que se alegró a verlos fue sir Nicholas.

—Veo que al final ha podido venir —dijo el fantasma de la torre Gryffindor con un inmenso respeto. — Y ha traído compañía.

—Así es. Este es Harry Potter. Todo un campeón.

—Encantado. ¿Algún parentesco con el joven Theon?

—Somos hermanos por parte de padre, sir Nicholas. Quizá haya oído hablar de mí como "el bastardo".

—El joven Harry es uno de los Ravenclaw más prometedores que he conocido. De hecho venía a reclamar sus atenciones —dijo altivamente la Dama Gris. Le hizo un gesto a Harry, indicándole que la siguiese ante la desquiciada mirada del barón sanguinario. —No te preocupes, los fantasmas no tenemos permitido dañar a los vivos.

—Un buen Slytherin sabría cómo sortear esa norma.

—Cierto. Pero puedo garantizarte que no te hará mal. No se arriesgara a despertar la ira de nadie.

Se quedaron en un rincón de la mazmorra, algo alejados del resto. A Harry le pareció que la Dama estaba nerviosa, como si hubiese algo que la inquietaba. Esperé unos instantes en silencio, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba. Al cabo de unos minutos habló.

— ¿Quería algo a parte de darle privacidad a Dante en su conversación con Ser Nicholas? — inquirió. Le daba la impresión que los fantasmas, incluso el profesor Binns, eran excesivamente respetuosos con Dante.

—Si pudieses tener en tus manos algo que te hiciese poderoso por encima de los demás, ¿para qué usarías ese poder?

—Eso depende del precio a pagar. Aunque bromas aparte, tener poder equivale a ser responsable del mismo. Yo no quiero tener el poder.

— ¿Ni si este supone una inteligencia sin límites?, ¿ni si te dijere la ubicación de la legendaria diadema?

— ¿De qué sirve la inteligencia por si misma?, digo, si no saber aplicarlo o si ella te lleva por un camino erróneo; ¿De qué sirve ser el ser humano más inteligente del planeta?

—Así que en ti brilla más la sabiduría. El saber enfocar la inteligencia en lugar de solo poseerla —murmuró la Dama. —Espero que esas buenas cualidades se mantengan. Espero no errar al desvelar nuevamente esta historia.

— ¿Qué historia?

—Hubo una vez una bruja muy inteligente; la más inteligente de su época, que creó un objeto que podía acumular todo el conocimiento del mundo. Ella tenía una hija, a la que educó en los valores de la búsqueda del conocimiento y la sabiduría pero nunca supo mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba la apreciaba. La niña creció sintiéndose insegura, sintiendo que por más que se esforzase, nunca cumplía con las expectativas de la madre. Llegó a sentir envidia de la inteligencia de su propia madre comenzando a compararse con ella.

La Dama hizo un alto en su historia. Harry guardó silencio queriendo que esta terminase y saber a dónde iba, aunque podía suponerlo. La Dama Gris le estaba hablando de la fundadora de su casa y de su legendaria diadema perdida. Así que o bien conoció esa historia o bien la vivió. Le parecía que conocía demasiado bien esa historia para ser un mero espectador. La Dama Gris era la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw.

—Un día no pudo resistir más ese resentimiento y, aprovechando un descuido de su madre le robó la diadema y huyó con ella. Supo tiempo después que esos actos habían "roto el corazón" de su madre y que por ello se volvió delicada de salud. También que oculto el robo a sus amigos arguyendo que ya no usaba la diadema porque la había perdido. Pasado un tiempo la madre enfermó gravemente, y sabiendo que moriría deseaba ver a su hija por última vez. Esta ignoró sus misivas, estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento y no tenía el calor de enfrentar a su madre. La madre desesperada pidió a uno de los pretendientes de su hija que la buscase. Ese hombre era arrogante y cruel, no admitía un no como respuesta y, al negarse aquella joven a ir con él, la asesinó. Luego se quitó la vida.

Harry supo que la historia terminaba allí pero parecía que la Dama Gris esperaba algo más de él. Harry reflexionó, ¿a dónde había querido ir a parar con esa historia?, ¿confiarle la verdad al considerarlo un amigo?, ¿Había un mensaje oculto tras la historia?. Se suponía que los fantasmas ligados a una casa ayudaban y actuaban como guía de las diferentes generaciones de magos. Allí había algo más que lo que se ocultaba bajo la superficie.

—Antes has dicho algo sobre revelar la historia nuevamente. No soy el primero al que se la cuentas. ¿Otro estudiante, tal vez?

—Cierto. Hubo otro muchacho. Tom Riddle, Slytherin. Un adulador y encantador muchacho que acabó convirtiéndose en el peor de los magos y que mancilló la diadema de mi madre de la peor forma posible.

—Eso quiere decir que le revelarte su ubicación. —Harry se sentía confuso, como si tuviese ante sí un complicado puzzle que resolver.

—Nuevamente cierto. Salvo que ya no está en Albania sino en el lugar al que para entrar deber preguntar.

— ¿Por qué me ha contado esto, señorita Ravenclaw? —Inquirió confuso, no comprendía el todo a qué se refería.

—Si te lo dijese no te haría el favor de ganar el conocimiento con el descubrimiento.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarla ahora?

—Puede llamarme Helena, joven Potter.

Tras aquellas palabras Helena se alejó sin decir más. Harry pudo observar como Dante ya había terminado de hablar con ser Nicholas y miraba con reprobación a los cazadores sin cabeza por robar el protagonismo de Ser Nicholas esa noche. También pudo ver como Pevees molestaba a una niña fantasma al punto de hacerla llorar. El poltergeist siempre le había parecido algo molesto pero esa forma de ofender era excesiva.

—Bueno parece que van a empezar con la parte más privada de sus fiestas —dijo Dante. —Será mejor que nos vayamos. Van a celebrar su propio rito y los vivos aquí intercederíamos en él.

—De acuerdo.

Estando en el pasillo, Harry notaba como los efectos del reconstituyente chupito que le había dado Dante comenzaba a pasarse, empezando a sentir ganas de comer. Eso hacía que desease tener el mapa con él y encontrar el camino a las cocinas. Fue al girar una esquina que se quedó completamente parado, acababa de oír nuevamente aquella voz. " _Deseado durante tanto tiempo"._ Sacó la varita e iluminó el pasillo notando la mirada de desconcierto de Dante. La voz se alejaba, y pese que no había nadie más que ellos en el lugar, parecía dirigirse arriba. Por otra parte, tenía la impresión que los estaban vigilando. ¿Qué debía hacer?, dos opciones: O seguía a la voz, o se volteaba sorpresivamente a ver quién los seguía. Sin decir nada corrió hasta salir de las mazmorras, cruzar el vestíbulo y llegar a la planta superior. La voz que había escuchado le helaba la sangre y estaba al mismo tiempo seguro que no era una voz humana. Corrió otro tramo de escaleras, adentrándose en los pasillos del segundo piso hasta llegar a un pasillo encharcado que por poco lo hace resbalar. Notó el titilar de la luz que proyectaba una extraña forma desde una de las argollas.

— ¿Se puede saber que...?

Las palabras de Dante quedaron en el aire. Ambos se aproximaron a la escena que ante ellos se presentaba. El suelo lleno de agua, agua que salía por debajo de la puerta de un baño perpetuamente averiado. Una macabra inscripción en un muro y la gata de Filch colgando de la argolla. Harry se puso las gafas para poder leer la inscripción: "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, temed".

Tragó saliva, conocía la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos. Dora se la había contado en más de una ocasión. Por mera curiosidad morbosa, Harry alargó el brazo para tocar a la gata del conserje, ¿estaría muerta?. Se quedó mirando, no reacionó al escuchar el chapoteo del agua al acercarse alguien. Dante sí. Cogió a Harry y, no sin cierta brusquedad le hizo entrar en el baño averiado para cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Harry miró ceñudo como este hacía el gesto de permanecer en silencio. No tardaron en llegarle las voces del exterior que identifico como las de "los mosqueteros".

— ¡Cómo corre el bastardo! —exclamó Ronald Weasley. —Lo hemos perdido.

— ¡Mirad eso! —exclamó Theon. —La cámara de los secretos... esto no es bueno.

—Pues se han cargado a la gata del Squib —observó Seamus Finnigan.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí —dijo Dean.

—Seguro que han sido esos dos. El bastardo y el rarito —manifestó Ron. —Sería genial si lo expulsáramos incluso puede que lo manden con los dementores.

—No te pases —susurró Theon. — Los dementores, por lo que he oído, son terribles. No lo encerrarán allí por una sospecha. Además que no ha tenido tiempo.

— ¿Defiendes al bastardo? —preguntó Ron molesto.

—No lo hace. Solo que, lo has visto salir con el rarito de esa reunión con los fantasmas. Lo hemos seguido hasta aquí, y por mucho que corra no nos ha sacado ventaja como para preparar esto —razonó Seamus. —Debe ser cosa de Pevees, o una broma de algún otro estudiante.

— ¿Y si lo hizo antes de la cena? —insistió Ron

—No tiene sentido discutir eso ahora —dijo Dean. — Sigo insistiendo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Tarde. Una marea de gente hablando se aproximaba al lugar. Los cuatro Gryffindor estaban atrapados. También los dos Ravenclaw que permanecían en silencio en el interior del baño. Un absoluto silencio podía escucharse en el pasillo, tan sólo roto unos segundos después por la voz de Malfoy señalando como futuras víctimas a los hijos de los muggles. También escucharon al conserje amenazando con matar a Theon por haber matado a su gata. La situación no se calmó hasta que llegó el director. Ordenando a todo el mundo que fuese a sus salas comunes excepto al grupito de Theon.

—Debemos regresar a la sala común —dijo Dante. —Y antes que los demás.

—Vamos, hay un pasadizo que podemos tomar desde aquí. Tendremos que descalzarnos y subirnos la túnica y los pantalones.

—No podemos llegar mojados —combino Dante.

Avanzaron por ese pasadizo que subía en espiral todo el castillo. Llegaron a la torre en menos de cinco minutos. Subieron a la misma y pasaron el mecanismo de seguridad de la aldaba. Corriendo se cambiaron de ropa e hicieron parecer que no se habían enterado de lo sucedido. De todas formas tenían cuarenta buenas coartadas.

(***)

Theon y sus amigos siguieron a Dumbledore hasta el despacho de Loockhart, quien muy amablemente se ofreció a prestar el lugar. Junto a ellos entraron al despacho un lloroso Filch, una muy seria profesora McGonagall, un dispuesto a entrar en acción Loockhart y Snape, que parecía estar celebrando algo. Dumbledore examinó a la gata en la misma mesa de aquel despacho. Todos estaban en silencio a excepción de Loockhart que no dejaba de aportar sugerencias. A Theon le pareció que el hombre sabía de lo que hablaba, aunque no terminase de agradarle.

—No está muerta Argus, la han petrificado —les dijo el director. —Lo que no se es cómo.

— ¡Pregúnteles!

—No sea ridículo Filch, ningún estudiante de segundo año hubiese podido hacer esto. Es magia negra muy avanzada, hasta dudo que alguien de séptimo pueda —manifestó McGonagall.

—Si me permite director —intervino Snape. —Tal vez Potter y sus escuderos se encontraban en un mal momento y lugar. Sin embargo, no los he visto durante la cena. ¿Qué hacían merodeando en lugar de estar con sus compañeros?

—Seguíamos al bastardo —soltó Ronald antes que ningún otro pudiese decir nada. —Nos pareció raro que se escabullese en las mazmorras con ese amigo siniestro que tiene.

—No conozco a ningún estudiante que se llame bastardo. —La sonrisa de Snape evidenciaba que estaba disfrutando de aquello.

—Lo vimos entrar en una de las mazmorras y nos quedamos vigilando —dijo theon mirando a su amigo en señal de advertencia. —Era una fiesta de fantasmas.

—Ah, el cumpleaños de muerte de sir Nicholas —susurró Dumbledore reconociendo lo sucedido.

—Continúe Potter —pidió la profesora Mcgonagall.

—Después de un buen rato salieron y se marcharon.

—Vera profesor —intervino nuevamente Ron tras el silencio de su amigo. —Salieron corriendo, así que los seguimos hasta el segundo piso donde les perdimos el rastro justo en el pasillo en que estaba ese mensaje. Fue el bastardo.

—Nunca vimos que ruta tomaron al llegar al segundo piso —observó Seamus. —Además que no les daría tiempo a preparar todo eso.

—Insisto en que fue él. Es un bastardo. Los bastardos no son gente de fiar.

—Ya vale, Ronald Weasley. No toleraré ese vocabulario no ese desprecio en un estudiante de mi casa. —La profesora McGonagall estaba realmente furiosa. —Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—Pero...

El pelirrojo iba a objetar, más se llevó un codazo por parte de Dean. Theon entrecerró los ojos, no creía lo que decía ron, no sería posible. Y, aunque hubiese estado preparado lo había visto alguien antes. A menos que hubiese un pasadizo desde la mazmorra de la fiesta al segundo piso. El único mapa que mostraba todos los pasadizos lo tenía Harry, el bastardo.

—Son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario —sentenció el director. Minerva, mañana quiero hablar con los fantasmas y con los dos muchachos de Ravenclaw.

—No será necesario director; yo misma los alcancé en el primer piso y los escoltó a la torre —intervino la Dama gris entrando junto a otros fantasmas. Parecía que estos ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido.

(***)

Harry y Dante pudieron ver como regresaban alterados la mayoría. Muchos de ellas asustados, otros tantos desconcertados. Curiosamente los más asustados eran los que conocían las leyendas del mundo mágico. Los otros estaban un poco perdidos.

Pasada la medianoche Harry fue despertado por Dante y ambos bajaron en silencio a la sala común. Esta se encontraba en penumbra. Harry sabía por la expresión de dante que este quería hablar de lo sucedido.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte que no estemos con el agua hasta el cuello ahora mismo.

—Me pareció la más convincente. Ahora Harry, ¿Qué es eso de la cámara de los secretos?

—Es una leyenda. Dice que hay un legendario monstruo aguardando en las entrañas de Hogwarts. Esperando a ser despertado y utilizado con aquello que amenaza el colegio —dijo Harry. — Verás hace unos mil años, en pleno apogeo de la inquisición y la quema de brujas, cuatro magos muy influyentes se juntaron y construyeron este castillo. Los cuatro querían poder enseñar a las distintas generaciones de magos sin la presión ni amenaza de los muggles.

—Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

—Exacto. Los cuatro eran amigos y cada cual tenía su visión de lo que era la escuela ideal. Se respetaron, hasta cierto punto. Slytherin desconfiaba de los alumnos de origen muggle. Pensaba que podía revelarse contra la escuela y revelar su ubicación al resto de los muggles. Discutió con los otros tres por este motivo y terminó marchándose del colegio. —Hizo un alto ahí. — Ahora, se cree que construyó una cámara y guardó en ella un monstruo que sólo su legítimo heredero podría controlar. Antes de marcharse la sello para que nadie más que el heredero pudiese acceder.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo?

—No lo sé

—Pero crees que la leyenda es cierta.

—Pienso que puede serlo —admitió Harry. Pensaba en la carta que tenía que mandar al día siguiente.


	14. El club de duelo

**El club de duelo.**

El ataque a la gata había dejado un clima cauteloso en el colegio, aunque la mayoría prefieren pensar que lo de la gata es una especie de broma, lo que los hacía estar más tranquilos. Por ello las cosas volvieron poco a poco a la normalidad y a lo que eran las clases de habitual. Los maestros habían tratado de evitar hablar de la cámara, de eludir las preguntas de los estudiantes. En ese clima de nervios expectantes que tenían la mayoría no era raro que hubiese accidentes en las clases, uno de ellos fue provocado por la varita rota de Ronald Weasley haciendo que estallase uno de los pupitres en clase de tranformaciones, enviando a Harry a la enfermería. Eso ocurrió un viernes, haciendo que el sábado Harry no pudiese acudir como espectador al partido de Los de Gryffindor contra los de Slytherin, por lo que había perdido una oportunidad de, junto al resto del equipo de Ravenclaw, analizar el juego de sus compañeros de equipo. La enfermera no lo dejó abandonar la enfermería hasta que supiese que estaba bien, así que pasó todo el sábado en la enfermería.

En medio de su aburrimiento vio como traían a Theon en camilla, quien tenía la snich en la mano. Le pareció escuchar que Loockhart lo había dejado sin huesos en uno de los brazos, eso y el que hicieran a su hermano beber el crece-huesos. Hecho las cortinas al escuchar la voz de Lily por el pasillo, no le apetecía nada tener que lidiar con aquello. Así que se centró el en libro de la Odisea, Dante se lo había traído para que tuviera con que entretenerse. Era mejor centrarse en esa lectura del texto griego que escuchar como su hermano era mimado por ella. En un punto de la conversación, Harry se tensó al escuchar

—Veo que te han puesto al lado de un antipático.

—No realmente, mamá. Sólo es uno de tercero al que le estalló una poción. Creo que tiene algunas quemaduras.

—Una pena, no cualquiera puede ser capaz de hacer bien las pociones. Espero que no estés teniendo problemas este año con esa materia.

—El problema es el profesor.

—Hable con Dumbledore al respecto, pero no logre nada. Insiste en mantener a Snape en el puesto.

A Harry le pareció raro que Theon no aprovechase para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Lo anotó en la lista de cosas que tenía para averiguar, desde luego era algo que le agradecía después o simplemente lo dejaría estar, tendría que estar más atento con eso. Se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó a Lily abandonar la enfermería horas después, lo que en cierta manera, le supuso un alivio. Estando en la enfermería se aburría bastante, en algún momento durante las sucesivas horas había llegado a descorrer la cortina. Cerca de la media noche, escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Eso le hizo ponerse en sobre alerta. Escuchó como entraban en la enfermería. El director, la subdirectora y la enfermera. Por lo que pudo entender había habido otro ataque como el que se produjo hacia la señora Norris. Habían atacado a otro alumno, aunque no podía saber desde ahí quien era. Se limitó a escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto de su atacante? – Escuchó decir a la profesora McGonagall

—No lo sé —respondió el profesor Dumbledore. Poco después pudo notar el olor del plástico derretido.

—Completamente quemado —Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Albus? – Inquirió la profesora Mcgonagall

—Significa que es cierto que han vuelto a abrir la cámara de los secretos.

—Pero ¿Quién...?

—La cuestión no es quien. La cuestión es cómo.

(***)

A mediados de noviembre tuvo lugar el partido de Quidditch Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. La mañana había amanecido nevada, con un frío que anunciaba un adelantado invierno. El problema era el sol, y que este al reflejarse en la nieve podía llegar a deslumbrarles. Harry montó en su escoba y ascendió por encima de los postes de gol, dando un par de vueltas de calentamiento antes que comenzase el partido. La profesora Hooch, quien además de dar clase de vuelo, arbitraba el partido. Primero fueron liberadas las bludger, luego el snich dorado que se perdió en el cielo; lo último en liberarse fue el quaffle y con la disputa que tenían por la misma los cazadores de ambos equipos. Esa fue la señal para empezar a buscar. Iban a emplear dos tácticas al mismo tiempo, buscar sacar la mayor ventaja posible y, si esto no funcionaba la táctica pasaría a ser atraparla cuanto antes. Harry intercambio una mirada y saludo con el buscador de hufflepuff, un chico de cuarto año apellidado Diggory. Con esa mirada se comprendieron, entendieron que ambos iban a hacer lo posible por ganar, pero que sobretodo iban a disfrutar del juego. La snich estaba en plan escurridizo, y los cazadores tenían una actuación bastante nivelada, tan solo Ravenclaw se sacaba a Hufflepuff una ventaja de veinte puntos, lo que no era mucho. Pasados unos minutos más, percibió el aleteo de la snich y voló hacia ella, poniendo toda su habilidad en ello. Diggory y él iban a la par; quizá Harry era un poco más rápido pero no todo estaba decidido. Era una contienda divertida, ambos estiraron el brazo al mismo tiempo, inclinándose hacia adelante. Hasta que Harry envolvió la snich atrapándola en su mano.

—Buena jugada Potter —le reconoció Diggory.

—Soy Harry.

—Y yo Cedric. Ha sido un placer.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, igual hacían los miembros de ambos equipos, algo que no se veía nunca en los partidos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Esos equipos actuaban siempre a machacar, a ganar a cualquier precio, en su afán por ser siempre los primeros perdían de vista lo que era en realidad el deporte. Y eso era algo que era muy triste.

(***)

Unas semanas después de aquel partido y, con todo el clima de incertidumbre y cuchicheos, apareció en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común el comunicado de la apertura del club de duelo. Harry sabía por parte de tía Andromeda que el propio Dumbledore había clausurado el club de duelo hacia años, cuando Voldemort se estaba alzando, con el argumento que el club podía ser usado para reclutar a la gente. Algo completamente absurdo. Ahora, el club era abierto de nuevo. Harry sentía cierta curiosidad así que se había decidido a acudir al gran comedor en la hora de la celebración del club de duelo. Pudo apreciar que estaba también gran parte de la escuela, algunos con expectación otros con verdadero deseo de aprender algo de aquel club, aprender algo de duelo. Como si fuesen a batirse con el legendario monstruo de Slytherin. Eso era un tanto absurdo. Busco un lugar desde el que ver tranquilamente la tarima, y aguardó.

—Escuché que Flitwitch fue campeón de duelo.

Harry se volteó a ver quién era quien le había hablado, aunque la voz era más que clara, se trataba de Dante. Lo miró en silencio sin reaccionar apenas, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese rumor del jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, y en secreto, esperaba que fuese él quien estuviese a cargo de ese club. Esperanzas que quedaron completamente destruidas al ver entrar al pomposo de Loockhart con una capa rosa. Aquello iba a ser completamente insoportable.

— ¿Me Oís?, ¿podéis verme todos? —el profesor parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. — Bien. Con todo lo que está pasando se me ha ocurrido pedirle al director permiso para abrir este club de duelo. Es importante que sepáis como defenderos, tal como lo he hecho yo en incontables ocasiones. — Aquello era una puesta de escena demasiado teatral, parecía más pronto un taller de arte dramático. —Me he traído un ayudante para que podáis comprender mejor el arte de batirse. Os presento al profesor Snape, afirma saber algo sobre duelos, lo cual nos viene a todos muy bien.

Ambos profesores se situaron sobre la tarima el uno frente al otro, apuntándose con sus respectivas varitas. Loockhart con su habitual sonrisa estúpida, Snape con una mirada claramente disgustada, casi asesina. Se notaba que el profesor de defensa sabía bien poco de sensatez. Harry había escuchado que Loockharts había sido un Ravenclaw y sentía vergüenza ajena solo de verlo, preguntándose qué le había visto el sombrero de inteligente, o ya puestos, de sabio.

—No creo que podamos aprender mucho de este tipo —murmuró Harry después de ver como en menos de dos segundos Lockahart era derrotado por Snape con un simple encantamiento de desarme. —Aunque a veces las cosas simples son las más eficaces.

—No parece que quede mucho más por ver.

—Cierto.

—Te propongo algo más interesante que ver este esperpento.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Ven conmigo y lo sabrás.

Dudó unos instantes antes de seguirlo. No terminaba de tenerle confianza pero al menos parecía mucho más entretenido cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer con él que estar allí viendo el esperpéntico circo del profesor. Siguió a Dante por los pasillos, llegando al séptimo piso. Por un momento pensó que iban a ir a la sala común, pero pasaron de largo el acceso a la torre. Se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, frente a una pared. Harry miró a Dante perplejo.

—Esta pared es una puerta oculta, hacia una sala que se convierte en casi cualquier cosa que desees —le explicó. —Solo tienes que pensar en lo que quieres mientras pasas tres veces por delante de la pared y en eso se convertirá. —Una puerta surgió en la pared — Entremos.

La estancia era alargada y ancha, casi tanto como el mismísimo gran comedor, con armas en las paredes. Espadas, de todo tipo y tamaño; incluidas las de madera. Parecía una especie de salón de un museo de armas medievales. Le gustaba el sitio, pero también le inquietaba.

— ¿Tu salón de torturas?

—No. Nuestro salón de entrenamiento. He pensado que, dado que tenemos al más inútil de los hombres como profesor, que aprendamos por nuestra cuenta. Pero no sólo con magia. Tener un elemento sorpresa. No sé si me entiendes.

—Me vendrá bien practicar esgrima y artes marciales. Para no oxidarme. Pero, ¿tu...?

—No te preocupes porque no esté a tu nivel. Preocúpate por no estar tú al mío. —Dante compuso una sonrisa algo siniestra. —Antes que cojamos las espadas, pues el filo de las mismas es real, usaremos las de madera —cogió una de las espadas de entrenamiento y se la pasó a Harry lanzándosela por el aire. —Veamos de lo que somos capaces. ¿O prefieres volver a bajo y perder el tiempo?

—Creo que esto puede ser más interesante.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de comenzar a combatir con las espadas de madera. A Harry, acostumbrado a la ligereza de la espada de esgrima le costaba manejar la de madera, pero al menos los movimientos lograba realizarlos, con menor velocidad y precisión de la que le hubiese agradado pero sabía que poco a poco se iría habituando a ello. Podía notar algunos de los movimientos de Dante, aunque no los anticipaba todos frenaba la mayoría; también se daba cuenta de una cosa. Dante se estaba frenando, no estaba desplegando todo lo que podía hacer sobre él. Tenía la sensación que estaba actuando como si fuese un maestro, aunque le resultaba desconcertante. Horas después, cuando regresaron a la sala común se coscaron de lo que había sucedido en el gran comedor, en el club de duelo. Al parecer Draco y Theon se habían enfrentado como duelo de demostración y el Slytherin había conjurado una serpiente. Aquel acto había asustado a la mayoría y Loockart queriendo hacerse el héroe había terminado por alterar por completo a la serpiente que había estado a punto de atacar a un estudiante de la casa Hufflepuff. Justin Finch-Flethcey. Ahora la mitad del colegio se pensaba que Draco Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin por conjurar a una serpiente. Un hecho absurdo, cualquiera podía conjurarla pero no cualquiera podía controlarla, y esa serpiente por lo que describían estaba descontrolada. Completamente descontrolada.

Unas semanas después de ese suceso ocurrió un nuevo ataque; Harry y su grupo de amigos de Ravenclaw lo encontraron. Era Justin y estaba petrificado, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. También estaba en la escena uno de los fantasmas, a quien Dante miraba con cierta compasión, estaba completamente carbonizado. Como si algo le hubiese succionado la vida que tenía. Era una comparación extraña.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar a un profesor, rápido —Indico Harry. No estaba dispuesto a dejar ni a Justin, ni al fantasma solos. Dante permanecía a su lado, el resto se dispersaron.

Harry se percató que unas arañas iban desde el cuerpo de Justin hasta un ventanal que tenía el cristal roto. Saliendo al exterior. No quiso acercarse, le parecía que estaban huyendo de algo pero entendía que era mucho mejor no moverse.

Fueron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flithwich los primeros en llegar. Entre ambos lo dispusieron todo para llevar a Justin y a Sir Nicholas a la enfermería y les indicaron que los acompañasen al despacho del director. Al parecer sus compañeros ya estaban allí.

—Sentaos. —El tono de voz del director era de seriedad absoluta. — Ante todo tranquilos, al haber encontrado al muchacho debo preguntaros por si visteis algo.

—Profesor, íbamos todos juntos —dijo Dante.

—No vimos nada. Nos encontramos sin más con el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor y con Justin. Estábamos conversando sobre lo que haríamos durante las vacaciones y nos topamos con el percal —Aseguró Harry. —Director, esto que está pasando. ¿Es muy grave? —Moduló el tono de voz mostrando lo asustado que estaba al respecto. Una gata, dos alumnos y un fantasma. Era para estar asustado.

—No os preocupéis. Encontremos a quien está detrás de los ataques. Solo os pido que seáis cautos.

—Sí, director.

Fueron escoltados por uno de los profesores a la sala común allí se dispersaron, Harry y Dante subieron arriba, preferían dejarle a los otros el contar la aventura. Permanecieron en completo silencio durante unos instantes.

—Hay algo que no has dicho en el despacho del director. Se notaba que estabas guardándote algo —lo acusó Dante. —Evitabas mirar al director a los ojos.

—No quería que me tomasen por loco. He visto arañas huir de la escena del crimen. Además el director sabe algo sobre lo que está pasando. Estoy seguro de ello.

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone que sabe?

—Cuando encontraron a Colin confirmó que la cámara había sido abierta con anterioridad; y dijo unas intrigantes palabras. "La cuestión no es quien, la cuestión es cómo". Sabe quién ha sido y seguro que un mago de su poder y conocimiento debe saber qué es lo que mora en las entrañas de este castillo.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que acusar al director de ayudar al heredero de Slytherin no era muy sensato.

—El director puede leer la mente. Mi tía Andromeda me lo dijo.

—Entiendo. Pero tú si viste algo.

—Arañas. Huyendo del cuerpo de Justin.

—Huyendo... ¿de qué?

—Ni idea.

—Algo que tendremos que indagar, cuando pasen unos días. Debemos ir con cuidado. Y ahora más que nunca no dejar de entrenar.

La conversación cesó en ese punto en el cual no encontrando nada más que decirse se pusieron cada uno de ellos a estudiar y a hacer los trabajos para las distintas materias. Hasta que no los terminaron no bajaron a cenar. El gran comedor era un hervidero de rumores. Muchos protestaban porque Draco seguía en el colegio. Habían asumido que era el quien atacaba a los estudiantes. Otros empezaban a señalar hacia el grupo de Harry, hacia el siniestro de Dante. Los pocos que conservaban la cordura, hablaban de lo que harían en las vacaciones de navidad. Eso le dio una idea a Harry.

—Dante. ¿Tienes planes para estas navidades?

—No realmente, ¿por?

— ¿Te apetecería venir a mi casa?

—Vale.


	15. Fantasmas del pasado

**Fantasmas del pasado.**

Con la vuelta al castillo tras las navidades las tensiones volvieron a aflorar. No había habido ningún ataque desde lo acontecido días después del club de duelo a principios de diciembre. Eso ponía nerviosa a la gente, algo paranoica en algunos casos. El único que parecía ajeno a lo que era ya el clima habitual en el castillo era uno de los profesores, Loockhart. Aquello quedó evidenciado cuando una mañana de febrero Harry entró en el gran comedor y se sentó frente a un asqueado Dante.

El gran comedor estaba completamente decorado por distintos tonos de rosa y, del techo caían confetis en forma de corazoncitos. Harry ya ni se preguntaba como Dumbledore había permitido esa locura; sobretodo dado lo ocurrido el curso anterior. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa principal, vislumbrando una docena de duendes vestidos con tutú rosa claro, y con unas alas a la espalda. Todos ellos portaban una lira. Era denigrante.

—Creo que la comunidad de duendes se va a tomas esto como una ofensa —Cometo a sus compañeros. Muchas asintieron, otros fruncieron el ceño. La mayoría de las chicas estaban por desgracia en una especie de cortocircuito mental. —No me extrañaría que todo esto terminase mal.

—Son una raza orgullosa —dijo Luna. —El mejor favor que podemos hacerles en no usarlos y facilitarles la tarea si se da el caso. Los Nargles me dicen que Loockhart pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

—Que vengativos son esos Nargles —observó Dante. — Cualquiera los pensaría relacionados con Némesis. De todas formas, aparte de esto — hizo un gesto hacia los duendes — y de ser un paupérrimo profesor, ¿qué ha hecho?

—No me lo dijeron. Sólo que el equilibrio por el daño causado se cobrará pronto.

—Bueno, pronto suena bien —comentó Harry terminando su desayuno. —Nosotros tenemos defensa, aunque estoy por ir a la enfermería a por un antiácido. ¿Y tú Luna?

—Transformaciones. ¿Te sentó mal el desayuno? —Preguntó la chica.

—No. Pero si tengo que aguantar dos horas de las maravillosas aventuras de Narciso Loockhart, lo hará seguro.

—Te acompaño —se prestó Dante.

Durante toda la mañana estuvo viendo como desfilaban arriba y abajo los duendes, interrumpiendo las clases para irritación de los profesores, entregando humillantes felicitaciones de san valentin... desde luego, ese veinticuatro de febrero iba a pasar a la historia del castillo, sin lugar a dudas. Ya era por la tarde cuando ocurrió un percance, en uno de los pasillos. Uno de los duendes alcanzó a Theon y le dedico un bochornoso poema cantado mientras las cosas de Theon estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Harry pudo ver que tenía un cuaderno antiguo entre ellas, con un nombre en la solapa Tom Riddle. Frunció el ceño y recogió el diario.

—Eso es mío bastardo, dámelo.

—No. No veo que ponga tu nombre y no me tomes por idiota tratando de hacer que me crea que este es tu pseudonimo.

—Dámelo. Es mío.

—Lo haré. Mañana por la tarde, en el aula abandonada del cuarto piso. Solo.

—No. Ahora —exigió.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—En tal caso, no te lo devuelvo. —Harry sonrió. —Si lo quieres, ya sabes.

Se miraron con intensidad, un duelo de miradas. Harry no sabía por qué Theon quería algo así, notaba algo extraño en el diario, algo maligno. Una sensación nada agradable. Sin mediar más palabra se dio la vuelta, no quería llegar más tarde a clase de lo que ya llegaba por lo causado debido a aquel atasco.

— ¿De verdad se lo vas a devolver? —Inquirió Dante

—Eso le he asegurado. Soy fiel a mis promesas.

—Sabes que no irá solo, no creo que deje atrás a su escudero.

—Lo imagino. Esos dos siempre van juntos. Se lo hubiese dado ya pero hay algo en este diario. Quiero investigarlo.

—Pues tan solo tienes hasta mañana.

— Lo sé.

Esa misma noche Harry se puso a indagar sobre el diario. El mismo databa de cincuenta años antes. Estaba completamente vacío, pero seguía sintiendo algo siniestro sobre ese mismo diario. Lo examinó con mayor detenimiento, dando con un nombre escrito en una de las esquinas, "Tom Riddle". Enseguida se le encendió la bombilla, ese era el mismo nombre que había aparecido junto a Quirrel el año anterior. Frunció el ceño, demasiada coincidencia. Luego recordó las palabras de la Dama Gris asociadas a ese nombre, lo que le daba escalofríos. Decidido a saber más indagó sobre el nombre, fechas exactas de cuando estuvo en Hogwarts incluso el nombre completo escrito en una placa de servicios especiales al colegio de hacía cincuenta años. Si ese sujeto se había convertido en un ser despreciable, en el peor mago de todos los tiempos... Voldemort. De hecho si se concentraba su nombre era un anagrama. Rodo los ojos, no sabía a qué le iba a llevar eso. Pero le parecían demasiadas coincidencias y las palabras de Dumbledore después que atacasen a Colin las recordaba perfectamente. Si tu intuición no fallaba, tenía en sus manos el diario de Voldemort. Ahora se arrepentía de haber prometido a Theon que se lo entregaría, pero una promesa era una promesa.

A Harry le extrañaba que el diario estuviese completamente en blanco, sentía que ocultaba algo. Había probado a usar reveladores, a usar encantamientos para rebelar su contenido, nada. Se acordó que se había empapado en tinta y sin embargo estaba completamente inmaculado, quitando la vejez de las páginas, eso no era normal. Intuitivamente cogió una pluma y derramó una gota de tinta sobre una de las páginas. Fue absorbida por completo, no quedando nada. Tragó saliva indeciso, sin saber si llevar la investigación a otro nivel, sin saber si escribir o no en el diario. Optó por arriesgarse pero al mismo tiempo actuando con cautela.

 _Hola_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió saludarme?. No reconozco esta escritura_

 _Experimentación. Alguien vertió tinta en este diario y no surgió efecto. Entonces, ¿eres Tom Riddle?_

 _Si, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de conversar?_

Harry dudó. No se fiaba de aquel diario y al mismo tiempo era la fuente de información más fiable de la que disponía en esos momentos. Información que luego tendría que coger con pinzas y analizar con detenimiento. No podía dar un nombre certero, eso sería entregarle poder al diario, pero si no daba un nombre perdería la posibilidad de sacar algo del mismo.

 _Ben Kenobi_

 _Un gusto conocerte Ben Kenobi. Dime, ¿cómo llegó este diario a tus manos?_

 _Lo encontré. Se calló de la mochila de un estudiante._

 _Y te lo quedaste. ¿Puedo conocer el motivo?_

 _Toda la escuela está muy suspicaz por unas cosas extrañas que están sucediendo. Una leyenda sobre un monstruo que parce ser más real que un simple entretenimiento._

 _La cámara de los secretos. La conozco. En mis tiempos de estudiante decían que era tan sólo una leyenda, pero lo cierto es que fue abierta y una alumna asesinada._

 _¿En serio?, pobre chica. Si después de eso Hogwarts sigue en pie es que limpiaron bien la mierda bajo la alfombra. Eso, o alguien más competente del que estaba a cargo cogió el toro por los cuernos y le solventó la papeleta a la dirección._

 _Me gusta como piensas, muchacho. Fue la segunda opción que mencionas. El heredero fue encontrado y expulsado, más nunca encarcelado._

 _¿Cómo lo dejaron libre?_

 _Alguien intercedió por él; y sin la criatura para demostrar su culpabilidad todo quedo en una expulsión y un premio para aquel que lo atrapo. Fue el subdirector de la escuela quien intercedió por el asesino y le dio empleo como guarda de los bosques._

Harry frunció el ceño. Había oído rumores sobre que Hagrid había sido expulsado de la escuela y apadrinado por Dumbledore quien le dio trabajo en el castillo. Sabía que el guardabosques tenía una fascinación por las criaturas peligrosas, solo tenía que recordar las palabras de Dora y los rumores del dragón del curso anterior. A pesar de ello no se imaginaba a Hagrid matando a alguien deliberadamente, puede que si accidentalmente pero dudaba de lo que el diario afirmaba. Era una media verdad, seguramente. A Riddle en cambio, si de verdad era quien pensaba, sí que le pegaba.

 _¿Se supo cuál fue la criatura?_

 _Una acromantula, pero no fue atrapada_

Tras eso el diario no escribió nada más y notaba que esa conversación había llegado a su fin. Cerró el diario al mismo tiempo que Dante entraba en la habitación. Lo miró a los ojos, tan oscuros como la más negra obsidiana y asintió con una sonrisa sombría señalando al diario, confirmando las sospechas que le había comentado.

—Lástima que debas devolverlo —Cometo Dante. —Claro que no hiciste una promesa solemne.

—Solemne o no, era una promesa. Solo espero no equivocarme al entregárselo. Es el diario de un asesino y tiene personalidad.

—Eso es preocupante, muy preocupante. Te tocara quedarte al margen y ver qué le sucede.

—Eso me molesta.

— ¿Por qué?, él nunca te ha respetado.

—¿Y por ello debo actuar tan ruin como él?

—Desde luego no se puede contar el rencor como uno de tus defectos Harry Theseus Potter. —Sonrió Dante de forma siniestra. —Vayamos antes que te eches atrás entregando esa voluntad maligna.

Juntos abandonaron la torre ignorando los asustados susurros de sus compañeros de casa y esquivando en los pasillos a profesores y fantasmas hasta llegar al aula donde habían citado a Theon y a su escudero. Mientras aguardaban Harry se devanaba los sesos para desentrañar la forma de mantenerlo vigilado sin alertarlo. Su mejor opción era recurrir al mapa cuando no estuviese en clase. Era una apuesta arriesgada. Al fin, tras varios minutos, entraron los dos Gryffindor al aula. El chico Weasley con mueca de desprecio incluida. Harry los miró con calma, sintiendo como Dante estaba escudriñándolos; sabía que el extraño compañero de casa no estaba conforme con devolverles el diario, pero no había vuelta atrás. Lo haría. Manteniendo el silencio dejó el diario sobre la mesa y lo lanzó hacia ellos.

—Parece que el bastardo ha cumplido —Dijo el Weasley con desprecio.

—Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—La palabra de un bastardo no vale mucho.

—Déjalo estar Ron —ordeno Theon. —Lo han devuelto. Si lo hubiese cogido alguien como Malfoy sería peor. —Theon recogió el diario y abandonaron el aula.

Harry y Dante se esperaron unos segundos antes de abandonar el aula y regresar a la torre. Harry no negaba que el diario le había inquietado, pero ya no había forma de arrepentirse. Solo quedaba esperar y controlar. Armarse de paciencia. Eso era algo complicado. No era alguien impaciente pero tampoco desbordaba paciencia.

Pasaron varias semanas después de aquello, en ese tiempo no hubo ningún ataque. A través del mapa estuvo controlando en sus ratos libres a ese par. Por puro instinto aunque se sentía un tanto molesto con hacer eso, como si los estuviese acosando; pero al mismo tiempo sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Aquel fin de semana decidió quedarse en la sala común estudiando mientras el resto iban a observar el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Sabía que Theon estaba en el campo, y por ende también el chico Weasley; así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Se puso unos tapones en los oídos para que no le llegase el bullicio del campo. Aunque el campo de Quidditch estuviese un poco alejado del castillo, un ambiente caldeado desde las torres podía escucharse. No quería que nada lo desconcentrase. Veinte minutos después se quedó descolocado al ver entrar a todos los Raveclaw en la torre con un gesto muy serio. Buscó a Dante con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y quitándose los tapones. Sentía un escalofrío. Algo había sucedido. A su lado se sentó una de las chicas de primer año; Luna, la chica que se había unido a su grupo de estudio a principio de curso.

—Ha habido otro ataqué. Solo eso explica que hayan suspendido el partido. Eso o el ministerio a decidido conquistar Hogwarts.

—Eso sería digno de verse —Se volvió a mirarla sionriente.

—Sí. Mi padre ha intentado publicar el articulo varias veces pero lo han silenciado.

—Tal vez pueda enviártelo. Lo duplicamos y dejamos caer durante el desayuno.

—Podría funcionar —dijo pensativa. —Sabes, Harry. Dante esta siempre como rodeado de sombras. No parece malo pero están ahí. Siempre. Es extraño

Harry no sabía que decir. Había escuchado cosas sobre ella y no le parecía que fuese cierto que estaba loca. Simplemente era una incomprendida. Prefirió no opinar al respecto. A él, Dante también le parecía extraño. A pesar de sus reservas y su sospecha había estado muy cerca de Dante los últimos meses. Seguía pensando que él no había estado el curso anterior, pero todos parecían conocerlo y la mayoría lo rehuía. Poco a poco la sala común se sumergió por completo en una serie de murmullos hasta que el profesor Flitwith, su jefe de casa entró en la misma, subiendo encima de una mesa para hacerse notar debido a su estatura. Se aclaró la garganta para realizar un comunicado.

—Un momento de atención —la voz sebera del profesor Flitwith fe suficiente para que toda la sala común quedase en silencio. —En vista a que no se ha encontrado forma de dar luz al misterio de los ataques, el claustró junto con el director hemos decidido tomar unas medidas de seguridad: Toda actividad deportiva, de ocio o extraescolar queda prohibida hasta nuevo aviso. Permaneceréis en la sala común después de la última clase. Seréis escoltados por los profesores por los pasillos en todo momento. —Se detuvo tras esas oraciones. —He de añadir que si no llegase a capturarse al agresor, es posible que Hogwarts sea clausurada. Si tenéis o creéis tener una pista sobre la cámara, hacédmelo llegar mediante la Dama Gris. —Las palabras del profesor calaron hondo en todos los Ravenclaw. Al punto que la sala quedó en el más absoluto silencio después de este abandonar la sala.

(***)

Unos días después de aquel comunicado, se vio evidenciada la dureza de las medidas de seguridad. Harry ya no podía juntase con el resto de su grupo de estudio, así que sólo podía estudiar con Dante, Luna y los Ravencaw que de cuando en cuando se le acercaban. No estaba mal pero Harry echaba de menos la perspectiva que Neville, Ernie, Blaise y Tracey aportaban. La rutina así era agobiante, le hacía sentir como si estuviesen en una prisión o algo por el estilo. El profesor Flitwith y los dos prefectos de séptimo año se encargaban de escoltarlos hasta el gran comedor para el desayuno. Después de este eran escoltados por el profesor en particular con el que tuviesen clase. Sí, definitivamente ahora eran presos en la escuela en la que estudiaban.

—Dante arriba, no podemos hacer esperar al resto de la casa. Se molestarán —apremió Terry al compañero de habitación que seguía en la cama.

—No me encuentro bien. He pasado mala noche. Decidle a Flitwith que hoy no iré a clase.

—Comprendido —aseguró Harry. —Te traeré los apuntes.

Así estaban las cosas; tal como estaban actualmente, sólo podían encontrarse en el desayuno y la comida. La cena la realizaban en la sala común. Todo por motivos de seguridad. No podían sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry tenía amigos allí y también algunos con los que tenía un buen trato, pero no solían aceptar que gente de otras casas se sentase en su mesa. En la mesa de Gryffindor no lo aceptaban a él, tampoco a los Slytherin; así que quedaba completamente descartada también. Solían alternarse las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

—Están susurrando mucho sobre Hagrid —comentó Ernie durante una de esas ocasiones en las que podían juntarse.—En el ministerio querían un culpable y lo van han señalado por su tendencia a jugar con criaturas peligrosas.

—Los del ministerio no saben mirar más allá que lo que hay —dijo Luna. —Tienen sus cerebros completamente atorados.

—En Pociones tu hermano y su amiguito Weasley hablaban de seguir a unas arañas. —dijo Blaise.

—También en herbologia – apunto Ernie.

—Bueno. Son unos idiotas que creen que ser valiente es insultar a los demás y meterse en problemas —Observó Neville.

—Deberíamos decírselo a los profesores —Mencionó Tracey. —Claro que no lo creerían de nosotros, los Slytherin y vosotros al no estar en clase no sois un testimonio fiable. Maldito director partidista.

—A mí tampoco me harían caso. Soy un paria en Gryffindor por no besar el suelo que pisa Theon.

—Bueno, no nos preocupemos por ese par de necios —dijo Harry quitándole importancia a lo comentado. No quería admitir que se preocupaba por lo que hiciesen, y en parte odiaba preocuparse por eso. No lo merecían y aun sin quererlo sus pasos siempre le llevaban en direcciones semejantes. Al menos sabía qué hacer. Usaría el mapa y la capa para tenerlos vigilados. Entre eso y que había rumores sobre ciertas decisiones del consejo escolar que incluían el cese de Dumbledore, había mucha incertidumbre en el aire.

Durante el resto del día no estuvo centrado en la clase, sus pensamientos continuamente se desviaban a lo de Theon y las arañas. Desde hace meses creía que esas criaturas que tanto odiaban a la diosa de la sabiduría tenían alguna relación con la cámara. ¿Pero cuál?. Lo ignoraba. Tan solo sabía lo que había visto; que estas huían del castigo como la gente de los leprosos. Debía ser un detalle importante.

Al llegar a la sala común le entregó a Dante lo poco que había conseguido anotar, era consciente que no eran los mejores apuntes pero su mente ahora estaba centrada en otros menesteres. Desplegó el mapa y comenzó a analizarlo. Cerca de la medianoche, detectó un movimiento que nada tenía que ver con los profesores que patrullaban los pasillos. Habían salido de la torre, "los cuatro mosqueteros" lo habían hecho. Harry se puso de pie y sacó la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿A dónde vas, Harry?

—A seguir a simba y compañía.

—Te acompaño —dijo tras soltar una risotada.

—Te has pasado el día en la cama, Dante.

—Estoy mejor. ¿En qué consiste la misión?

—En seguir a las arañas.

Harry los cubrió a ambos con la capa y sostuvo el mapa para que pudiese verlo Dante también. No confiaba en él, pero no creía que fuese a hacerle daño.


	16. La cámara de los secretos

**La cámara de los secretos.**

Caminaron bajo la capa adentrándose en la oscuridad del castillo. Prácticamente en cada piso había un profesor patrullando, así que pese a estar oculto debían andarse con cuidado, hacer un ruido podría resultar completamente fatal. Estaba seguro que no podían evitar hacer algo de ruido si iban caminando y mirando el mapa, pues no podían perder a los otros de vista. En más de una ocasión se preguntó porque no le daba a todo la espalda y regresaban a la seguridad de su dormitorio. Otras escudriñaba su alrededor, teniendo la sensación que tanto él como Dante estaban envueltos en una sombra, como si esta los ocultase. Eso le pareció extraño. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello ahora, debía centrarse en lo que tenía entre manos; sino, terminaría por distraerse completamente.

Llegar al exterior, a los terrenos resultó un tanto lento pero llegaron al fin. A unos metros de du posición podía ver a los cuatro Gryffindor alejarse hacia el bosque seguidos por el perro de Hagrid, Fang; desde que se habían llevado los del ministerio a su dueño había estado altamente nervioso. Al llegar a la entrada del bosque, Harry retiró la capa y miró hacia Dante. Todavía podía echarse atrás, pero escogió seguir adelante. Encendió el extremo de su varita con un simple encantamiento "lumos", Dante siguió su ejemplo. Juntos caminaron por el bosque, siguiendo a las arañas y a ese grupo de estudiantes en la distancia. Conforme caminaban el bosque se hacía cada vez más espeso e inquietante. Harry amaba los árboles pero no podía dejar de notar el peligro implícito de ese bosque.

Apagó la varita cuando se detuvieron, tragando saliva al contemplar cómo unas arrastraban a los cuatro Gryffindor al interior de la hondonada. Acromantulas, había un nido de acomantulas en el bosque. No sabía a lo que iba a llevar todo aquello, solo que se había metido en peligro gratuitamente.

—Tranquilo Harry. Ellas no nos detectarán.

Harry se preguntaba cómo podía dante estar tan seguro de lo que afirmaba. Una sola araña gigante era preocupante, una colonia entera... Siguió adelante, una parte de su mente quería saber, la otra pensaba en si había alguna posibilidad de sacar de allí a los insensatos, y una tercera parte a su vez lo reprendía por su propia insensatez. Así que nervioso y sin ver una posible salida a todo aquello, puso oídos en la conversación que los leones tenían con quien parecía el líder de la colonia.

—¡No! —rugió la araña gigantesca. Harry se sorprendió por el hecho que pudiese hablar. —Es todo una mentira. Yo no nací en el castillo. Hagrid me consiguió de las manos de un viajero, me cuido y me alimentó. No vi nada del castillo a excepción del armario en el que me criaba. La chica fue encontrada muerta en los lavabos.

—Entonces tú no saliste de la cámara de los secretos —afirmó Theon. —Si Hagrid es inocente y tú nunca saliste de la cámara. ¿Cuál es la criatura de la cámara?¿quién abrió la cámara?

Harry no sabía si Theon era muy valiente o muy estúpido. O una combinación de ambas. El resto de leones no estaban muy cómodos en esa situación, incluso el gallardo de Ronald Weasley estaba lloriqueando.

—Nosotros no decimos su nombre. La criatura que mató a la muchacha hace cincuenta años es un ser al que las arañas tememos más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Desde donde estaban podían ver como las arañas se cernían sobre el grupo de Theon, también sobre ellos. Parecía que al final los habían detectado. Se colocó de espaldas a Dante, espalda con espalda empuñando su varita. No conocía ningún hechizo que pudiese servir en esa situación. No sabía qué hacer, salvo manipular conscientemente las raíces y lianas de los árboles para quitárselas de encima. Parecía funcionar, por el momento pero pronto sería insuficiente. Eso era algo que ya sabía. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando un destello luminoso apareció de repente; al mismo tiempo sintió como era sujetado, y su cuerpo de repente era desplazado como si viajara por una especie de túnel del viento, solo que mucho más oscuro y frío. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese disuelto para volverse a formar en la habitación de la torre Ravenclaw. Dante era quien lo estaba sujetando. Aquello había sido muy extraño, ni siquiera se parecía a la aparición conjunta por la que había viajado en ocasiones con Dora. Se apartó de Dante mirándolo con cierta sospecha y algo asustado. Sabía que aquello acababa de salvarles la vida pero había sido tan extraño, tan inexplicable. Había sido una sensación parecida y al mismo tiempo distinta a cuando controlaba las plantas o el aire.

—¿Cómo has...? —Empezó a preguntar pero se detuvo. No iba a obtener una respuesta y menos después que Dante convenciese de cierta forma a toda la escuela que estaba desde el curso pasado. Harry sabía que no, ponía la mano en el fuego por ello. —No importa. Gracias supongo. —Aun así su desconfianza hacia él había aumentado. No sabía que pensar. Antes no hubiese pensado que estaba relacionado con la cámara por el simple hecho de los tiempos, pero con esa forma de aparecerse en el mismo castillo...bien podía ser el artífice de los ataques y al mismo tiempo estar lejos de los mismos. Eso podría explicar incluso que lo apartase de la escena del primer crimen, porque él también se hubiese visto relacionado. Por otro lado, Dante había sido con quien se reunía a practicar esgrima y algunos otros movimientos, todo desde el club de duelo. Gracias a esos ratos había conseguido mejorar bastante, ser más ágil y esas cosas. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Las palabras de la araña gigante seguían en su mente. Alguien había tendido una trampa a Hagrid, por lo que el diario de Riddle había mentido. Eso se sumaba a la mala sensación que había sentido procedente del mismo diario. Si bien sentía que el diario era clave en todo esto no sabía con qué relacionarlo o de qué manera más bien. Por otra parte estaba lo de la chica muerta. Esta había aparecido en los aseos y tenía claro que las arañas no petrificaban. Lo único que había leído que hacía eso era Medusa, y el tipo de petrificación de esta era convertir literalmente en piedra, así que no valía. Eso y que dudaba que esa criatura fuese a acatar órdenes de cualquiera. Harry hizo memoria, había escuchado la voz por dentro de las paredes pero no había oído a nadie comentar lo mismo; por otro lado, se suponía que era un monstruo que solo el heredero podría controlar. Así que el heredero debía tener un don que no estuviese al alcance de todos, que caracterizase a la sangre de esa familia.

—Serpientes —susurró de golpe en la oscuridad de la habitación.

La respuesta era tan simple que era fácil pasarla por alto. Ahora la cuestión era otra, ¿Qué clase de serpiente?. Los que habían sido atacados no habían sido mordidos, eso hubiese sido demasiado evidente y las mordeduras de serpiente eran características. Habían sido petrificados y cincuenta años atrás una chica había muerto. Las arañas habían huido del castillo, lo que encajaba con lo dicho por la araña gigante, "una criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a cualquier otra". Harry dudaba que huyesen de cualquier serpiente o incluso que cualquier serpiente fuese capaz de matar sin dejar huella. Tan solo un rastro de agua... Frunció el ceño, agua, la serpiente debía estar moviéndose por las tuberías; solo eso explicaba que no hubiese sido vista, excepto por los atacado, claro. Cuando Riddle había mencionado las acromantulas Harry había buscado información sobre estas, ¿Qué era lo que contenía ese libro?, se forzó a pensar en ello. Las acromantulas, como cualquier otra araña huían del basilisco.

Detuvo sus pensamientos en ese punto. Si un basilisco rondaba por la escuela estaban todos muy jodidos. Eran serpientes descomunales que mataban con la mirada. Pero nadie había muerto. Solo petrificados. Entonces, ¿sería que no lo habían mirado directamente, tan sólo un mero reflejo?. No le gustaba esa conclusión pero era la más plausible.

—Dante, ¿estas despierto?

—Ahora sí. ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente, Harry?

—La chica que murió en los lavabos, creo que todavía sigue allí. ¿Es eso posible?. Hay un fantasma con túnicas de Hogwarts morando los aseos del segundo piso. Los que estaban al lado del primer ataque.

—Podría ser. Los fantasmas son la huella que deja un difunto en la tierra. Suelen aparecer cuando alguien no acepta la muerte o tiene alguna cuenta pendiente. Muchas veces son gente que no quiere jugársela a un juicio pero que una vez muerta tampoco decide cruzar el estigio. Ya sabes, eso de pagarle al barquero.

—Comprendo.

—Una vez deciden no cruzar se quedan en la tierra para siempre. Rara vez tienen la oportunidad de escoger de nuevo.

Con esa nueva información, Harry permaneció en silencio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dormirse. Lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos fue en hablar con ese fantasma en concreto, Mirtle "la llorona". No tenía claro cómo iba a hacerlo con la vigilancia de los profesores.

(***)

A principios de junio la tensión seguía en el castillo. Harry se había dado cuenta de eso, y del cansancio cada vez mayor de los profesores a causa de las guardias que estaban realizando continuamente. Había tenido una oportunidad de hablar con Mirtle en un despiste de Loockhart hacia la hora del almuerzo, lo que le había valido el no poder disponer de tiempo para almorzar. Había sido un sacrificio que había merecido la pena. Un poco reticente pero le había relatado sobre su muerte y le había indicado donde estaba el basilisco cuando había muerto. También había comentado que había visto en más de una ocasión a una figura encapuchada hablándole al lavabo y desapareciendo después. Eso le había dado a Harry alguna idea sobre la entrada a la cámara.

Casi prefería no haber averiguado nada. En una ocasión se acercó a hablar de lo que había averiguado a la profesora McGonagall, como subdirectora pensaba que era la más adecuada para eso. Fue despachado rápidamente sin ser escuchado y con un descuento de treinta puntos para su casa y la amenaza de ser castigado. Así que no podía hacer mucho más al respecto, tan sólo frustrarse. Eso pudo notarse en su estado de ánimo durante el resto de la semana.

Fue una tarde durante la última clase cuando ocurrió lo que hizo que se decidiese a actuar por su cuenta y riesgo. La profesora Mcgonagall comentó por los altavoces que todos debían regresar a sus dormitorios y permanecer allí hasta nueva orden. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, otro ataque; aunque según escuchó a la Dama Gris comentarle a Dante, no era un ataque. Era un secuestro. No creía estar preparado para ello, pero no le quedaba otra. Debía ir a la cámara y que fuese lo que los dioses quisieran.

—Lockhart dice que sabe dónde está la entrada de la cámara —dijo uno de los prefectos. —Me consta que la profesora McGonagall lo ha enviado a enfrentar el mosntruo mientras el resto protegen la escuela.

—Lockhart es un idiota —murmuró Harry, recibiendo de inmediato las miradas de la mayoría de las chicas. —No me miréis así, es cierto. Aunque no lo admitáis.

Tras esas palabras, sin más abandonó la sala común. Algunos trataron de detenerlo, otros simplemente permanecían en silencio. No dejo que lo detuviesen. Caminó decidido por los pasillos, no había ningún profesor vigilando o al menos no como durante las noches. Suponía que estaban planeando junto con el director un plan de actuación. Sería lo más racional. Iba por el tercer piso cuando se percató de dos cosas. Unas voces que salían del despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían al lugar. Se ocultó tras un pilar hasta que pasara el peligro. Al mismo tiempo escuchó el origen del revuelo.

—¡Es mi hermana! Y usted se va a marchar como si nada. — Era la voz de Ronald Weasley. El chico le caía mal, pero eso no significaba que le desease problema alguno.

—Muchacho, nadie lo lamenta más que yo. Pero tengo un asunto urgente entre manos. —La voz de Lockhart era una súplica asustada pero al mismo tiempo una amenaza.

—Después de todas las cosas que ha hecho, va a marcharse —dijo Theon con desprecio. —¿Acaso ha mentido en todos sus libros?

—No. Esas hazañas fueron realizadas...

—Pero no por usted. —Pudo reconocer las voces de Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Estaban allí los cuatro mosqueteros.

Pronto pudo saber de quién eran los apresurados pasos que había escuchado. Pertenecían al profesor Snape, quien irrumpió en el despacho de Lockhart lívido. Con una seriedad más allá de la mostrada habitualmente. Desde donde estaba, Harry pudo ver como el profesor Snape impedía a Lockhart borrar los recuerdos de esos cuatro estudiantes, para posteriormente inmovilizarlo. La mirada perdida del profesor indicaba que Snape había usado un escudo con la potencia suficiente para devolverlo a quien lo lanzo y que este sufrirá sus efectos. Se lo merecía.

—No os mováis —la voz fría del profesor Snape hizo que los cuatro Gryffindor quedasen quietos, pues habían reaccionado intentando salir del castillo. —Quedáis castigados. Os llevaré a los cinco al despacho del director, y vosotros cuatro perdéis cincuenta puntos cada uno de Gryffindor, por desobediencia y poner vuestras patéticas e insignificantes vidas en peligro.

Harry aguardó escondido a que se marchasen. Lamentaba que hubiesen salido así las cosas, pues habiéndose encontrado con Theon podría haberle pasado su información. Parecía que ambos perseguían el mismo objetivo. En cuanto tuvo vía libre continuó con su camino hacía el segundo piso. Una vez allí se coló en el baño averiado.

—Tu otra vez. Me alegra verte Harry.

—¿Qué tal Mirtle?,Has visto a alguien por aquí las últimas horas?

—Sí. Era la misma persona que te comenté la otra vez. Una chica.

—Ha desaparecido una estudiante, ¿seguro que no ha venido nadie más?

—No. Solo ella, solo esa voz. Lo he visto.

—Muchas gracias. —Se volvió hacia la supuesta entrada a la cámara de los secretos. Era el lugar y tenía que intentar entrar. Se plató justo delante del grifo con la serpiente grabada en él — _Ábrete_ —ordenó, usando esa habilidad especial que había descubierto hacía unos años atrás. Se sentía cómodo utilizándola, en realidad.

El lavabo se retiró, hundiéndose en el lugar y dejando al descubierto una tubería. Se encogió de hombros y saltó, comenzando a deslizarse por la misma como si esta fuera un tobogán gigante de un parque de atracciones. Al entrar había podido ver la bifurcación que llevaba a los pisos superiores y, conforme bajaba más y más podía apreciar las distintas tuberías afluentes situadas a los lados de aquella misma cañería. Finalmente, la tubería adquirió un ángulo recto y cayó un par de metros hacia un lecho de osamentas de pequeños animales. Harry rodó por el suelo al caer, no había podido amortiguar bien la caída aunque por suerte no se había hecho daño. Era consciente que había tenido mucha suerte con eso.

—Lumos

Susurró sacando la varita. El lugar era oscuro y pobremente iluminado. Piedra y tierra escavada en unos cimientos y llena de humedad, el techo, más que piedra tratada parecía la piedra de origen. Estaba en una caverna escavada en la roca madre. Que estaba debajo del castillo lo tenía claro, así como probablemente debajo del lago. Examinó el lugar, a parte de los pequeños animales había algo más un bulto. Lo examinó de cerca. Era una piel de serpiente. Las serpientes mudaban la piel para poder crecer. Esa la había dejado el basilisco. Siguió adelante, con una inquietud que le hacía estar más alerta que nunca. La incertidumbre y la sensación de amenaza constante estaban sobre él. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo al llegar a una puerta metálica. Parecía similar a las que había en las cámaras acorazadas; no parecía muy medieval en realidad.

— _Ábrete._

Una serpiente salió de uno de los puntos de la puerta, comenzando a girar en su circunferencia haciendo así que la puerta quedase desbloqueada. Se plató en el umbral, viendo que la única forma de bajar era una metálica escalera de mano. A los pocos segundos de bajar, se dio la vuelta y observó el lugar. Parecía una especie de templo, con largas columnas detalladas con serpientes que parecían estar vivas, y una gran estatua al fondo. Bajo la estatua estaba una niña, aparentemente inconsciente aferrando un cuaderno negro. Reconoció el cuaderno al acercarse con cautela. Frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo había terminado el diario en manos de esa chica?, él se lo había dado a Theon. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió algo moverse. Era una especie de fantasma, de espectro mucho más sólido que un fantasma. Se giró para mirarlo, ambas miradas se encontraron.

—Esperaba que vinieras, Theon Potter. El elegido. ¿Cómo un crio de seis años puede derrotar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos?

—No soy Theon —replicó mirándolo con cautela. El fantasma casi sólido de un muchacho de Slytherin de unos quince o dieciséis años. —Tú deber ser Tom Marvolo Riddle, ¿no? —Prefirió aventurar a responder a aquello.

—Así es. Si no eres Theon, ¿Quién eres?

Harry continuó mirándolo. No se le había pasado el detalle de la amargura en su voz al escuchar preguntar sobre Voldemort. Como si fuese algo personal. Frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la situación, Riddle estaba demasiado tranquilo estando donde estaban, como si tuviese la sartén por el mango. Y Voldemort era conocido por hablar pársel, no fue algo que ocultase en realidad.

—Ya habíamos hablado antes. Soy Ben Kenobi —afirmó. —No sé si decir si es o no un gusto conocerte, Voldemort. Es un anagrama de tu nombre.

—Un Ravenclaw —dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. —Debí darme cuenta que no eras ese estúpido Gryffindor. De todas formas, eres una molestia. Comprende que no puedo dejarte salir de aquí.

—Lo imaginaba. Ya que vas a matarme... ¿te importaría decirme que milagro ha logrado que estés aquí?

—Te lo diré —el joven Riddle hablaba deliberadamente despacio y parecía estar disfrutando del momento. —Es por el diario. Mi diario. Esta niña ha estado escribiendo en él durante todo el año, alimentándome con sus desdichas, abriendo su alma a mí. Llegado un punto tuve la suficiente fuerza como para alimentarla un poco y lograr que abriese la cámara y matase a los gallos del guarda.

—¿Alimentarla?, o tenerla lo suficiente débil para poder controlarla.

—Olvido que hablo con un Ravenclaw —dijo con cierto regocijo. —No te equivocas, con ese diario regresaré a la vida, más vivo que nunca. Nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

—¿Seguro?

Harry sabía ciertas cosas. Sabía que Dumbledore no era de fiar, pues mantenía porque sí a un hombre inocente en prisión negándole un juicio y basándose sólo en la palabra de Lily Potter. Por otra parte sabía que la única persona a la que Voldemort temía era el propio Dumbledore. Quería causarle inseguridad al psicópata que tenía enfrente. Aterrarlo.

—¡Dumbledore está lejos de aquí!. ¡Ni siquiera sabe dónde está la cámara!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es como afirmas? Te detendrá —afirmó con firmeza, admirando como estaba perdiendo la calma.

Harry sabía que estaba siendo imprudente en esos momentos pero también recordaba algo que su tía Andormeda le había contado en incontables ocasiones: "quien pierde la calma se acaba equivocando". Era eso lo que estaba tratando de provocar y podía ver que había funcionado.

De repente escuchó una especie de canto. Era muy extraño. Era un canto que lo rodeaba de calidez y esperanza. Alzó la mirada unos segundos, era un fénix que traía el sombrero seleccionador del colegio. Harry sostuvo el sombrero, notando como en el interior este se formaba un objeto. Metió la mano en el sombrero agarrando una empuñadura. Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, Riddle convocaba al basilisco.

—Veamos qué haces con el arma definitiva de Slytherin, Ben Kenovi.

Harry esquivó el embiste del basilisco, cerrando los ojos. Sonrió, unos de los ejercicios que había realizado con Dante era manejarse en un entorno en que no viese nada. Le había parecido molesto en su momento pero ahora le veía la razón. Al esquivar había perdido la varita, pero aún tenía la otra mano en el interior del sombrero. Podía escuchar al basilisco quejarse.

—¡Maldito pájaro!, ¡aléjate de él! —gritó Riddle. — _Maldito inútil. Haz lo que te ordeno. Deja al pájaro y mata al chico._

Harry rápidamente sacó la mano del interior del sombrero. Era una daga de bronce, con la empuñadura en forma de águila y un zafiro engastado en la misma. Busco su varita, había quedado a unos metros de distancia. Ir a cogerla sería un riesgo, pero usar la daga contra el basilisco sería del todo inútil. Miró el diario que descansaba entre las manos de la chica de Gryffindor. Y también escuchaba como Riddle insultaba al basilisco y se empeñaba en usarlo como una herramienta. Eso al basilisco no le gustaba, podía notarlo en la respuesta que le daba a Riddle; pidiéndole que le dejase descansar, que le dolían los ojos. Al parecer el fénix le había picado en los ojos. Rápidamente cogió el diario y lo abrió. Apuñalándolo con rabia con la daga. Se sorprendió al ver que esta lograba no solo dañar el diario y hacer que comenzase a manar tinta de él. Dirigió la mirada a Riddle quien lo miraba en Shock y con mucha rabia acumulada mientras se desintegraba. Ahora sólo quedaba el basilisco.

— _Tranquilo. Imagino que debe dolerte pero si no te tranquilizas no sé si podré ayudarte._

 _—_ _Tu no suenas como el, suenas más amable. ¿Vas a pedirme que mate?_

 _—_ _No. Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿tenías orden de asesinar a estudiantes?_

 _—_ _¿Estudiantes?, Yo estoy aquí para proteger a los estudiantes. ¿Los he dañado?_

 _—_ _No te preocupes por eso —_ murmuró. _—Ven que te examine._ —El basilisco se le acercó. Estaba ciego, completamente; pero todavía tenía las heridas abiertas. Harry lo acarició. Con la varita ya recuperada limpió sus heridas. — _No puedo hacer nada por recuperar tu vista, pero al menos ya no se infectará_

 _—_ _Gracias amo._

 _—_ _No soy tu amo. Solo soy Harry. Tu perteneces a esta escuela y yo me aseguraré que nadie vuelva a perturbarte. Aunque deba afirmar que he tenido que llegar al extremo._

 _—_ _Iré a dormir._

Harry dejó marchar al basilisco, no quería matarlo, no deseaba tomar una vida solo porque sí. Bastante amargo había sido lo que había hecho con el diario. El fénix se le acercó, lo miraba de forma criptica, analizándolo. No le dio mucha importancia. Miró la daga que tenía todavía en la mano, en ella estaba escrita una palabra "σοφία"

—Sabiduría.

Se giró hacia la chica. Seguía inconsciente. Arrodillado a su lado la sacudió ligeramente hasta hacerla despertar. Ella lo miró desconcertada y completamente sorprendida. Harry recogió el diario del suelo y se lo guardó.

—Sé que no soy el héroe de brillante armadura que esperabas; pero él no ha podido acudir en esta ocasión. Cosa del murciélago de la mazmorra.

—Pero Riddle y el basilisco...

—Riddle desapareció cuando destruí el diario. El basilisco... no será un problema. ¿Nos vamos? —Le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

Harry se encontraba cansado, podía notar como una vez sucedido todo le temblaban las piernas. Al mismo tiempo se sentía algo inseguro. ¿Había hecho bien dejado vivo al basilisco?, no podía saberlo. Lo que sabía era que no conocía forma de matarlo. Mientras caminaban estuvo atento a la chica. Ella estaba pálida así que temía que se desplomase. Llegaron a la cañería por la que había bajado. El fénix había desaparecido, lo que lo dejaba junto al sombrero y una chica a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Quedaba ahora la cuestión de averiguar cómo subir. Guardó la daga dentro del sombrero y se lo ató al cinturón; luego dejo su varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

—Solo podemos salir volando.

—No tenemos escoba, y el pájaro se ha marchado —respondió la chica.

—Se de una forma. La he estado practicando aunque requiere que me concentre mucho. Tú agárrate a mí.

A Harry no le gustaba mostrar sus fortalezas de esa manera, pero era la única forma en que podían salir. Había pensado que el fénix ayudaría, pero no. Una vez cegado el basilisco y una vez segura la escuela había desaparecido. No le quedaba otra que manipular el aire para sacarlos de allí.

(***)

Albus Dumbledore estaba muy nervioso, alterado. Voldemort había logrado ir nuevamente demasiado lejos y no había forma de detenerlo. Era cierto que sabía algunas cosas y, que había estado observando cómo Theon indagaba en el asunto de la cámara secreta e iba juntando piezas. Él, al igual que el curso pasado, se mantendría al margen hasta que tuviese que intervenir. Tenía que darle desafíos al chico. La puerta del despacho se abrió. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Severus Snape entrando con cuatro muchachos de Gryffindor y el profesor Lockhart.

—Director. Estos jóvenes estaban fuera de los dormitorios contraviniendo las órdenes dadas precisamente para garantizar su seguridad. En cuanto a este intento de profesor, lo sorprendí intentando modificar la memoria de estos estudiantes.

—Señor, queríamos pedir ayuda a Lockhart ya que iba a bajar a la cámara —dijo el señor Weasley desesperado.

—Director —intervino Theon. —Creemos que la entrada se encuentra en uno de los lavabos. Aragog, la araña gigante de Hagrid nos contó lo que ocurrió hace cincuenta años. Dedujimos que se trataba de Mirtle y Dean pensó que la entrada tendría que estar en uno de los baños —Resumió.

Albus sabía a qué se referían, él mismo había encontrado un posible lugar que sirviese de entrada. Dicho lugar era uno de los aseos, reformado por uno de los Gaunt cuando se decidió poner cañerías en el castillo. Tenía los registros de esa modificación y sabía que los Gaunt eran descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. El problema era entrar en la cámara. El lugar lo había investigado después de la expulsión de Hagrid, y, si bien ahora hubiese podido buscar una manera de burlar la seguridad y bajar, no lo había hecho. Probar a Theon era mucho más importante. Recibió un aviso de la profesora McGonagall, los Weasley habían llegado al lugar. Le mandó su propio patronus pidiéndole que los escoltase hasta el despacho. Fawkes había desaparecido con el sombrero seleccionados unos minutos atrás. Eso era extraño, pero no demasiado inusual. Lo raro fue que se llevó el sombrero

—Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. —Dedicó una sonrisa a los muchachos. Si bien le molestaba que no hubiesen concluido con la misión, habían aprendido bastante. —Severus, escóltalos a la torre Gryffindor. Tengo que recibir a los señores Weasley.

Los vio marchar del despacho, se planteaba qué era lo que había hecho que su fénix se marchase con el sombrero. Debía hacer planes, antes que interviniese el consejo escolar y nuevamente el ministro de magia. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible para echarlo de Hogwarts. Debía evitar eso, si ese hombre lo lograba Hogwarts se convertiría en un centro de reclutamiento y adoctrinamiento. Todo Hogwarts estaría bajo el dominio de la oscuridad, al igual que lo había estado siempre la casa Slytherin. Pocos alumnos de esa casa escogían hacer lo correcto. Vio la puerta abrirse nuevamente. Los señores Weasley entraron escoltados por la profesora Mcgonagall. El señor Weasley estaba muy serio y pálido. La señora Weasley estaba completamente derrumbada. Deducía que Minerva les había comunicado lo sucedido. Era una lástima, hubiese preferido ser él quien les comunicase la noticia.

—Mi hija. Mi pequeña —decía la señora Weasley. —¿Cómo ha pasado esto?, ¿Cómo has sido permitido?

—Les juró que he estado indagando desde que en Halloween comenzaron los ataques pero no obtuve ningún hallazgo. Hasta hoy.

—Director. Dígame que hay algo con lo que salvar a mi hija —dijo con vez sería el señor Weasley.

—Algo podemos hacer. Por ahora os pediré que permanezcáis tranquilos, enseguida iré a solucionarlo todo. —Nada más pronunciar esas palabras hubo un fogonazo anunciando el regreso de Fawkes. Aquello le extrañó, más cuando este con su trino le comunicó que todo estaba solucionado. Estaba extrañado. —Fawkes trae buenas noticas, al parecer. —Les comunicó, al tiempo que la gárgola de la entrada le informaba que dos estudiantes estaban al pie de la misma para verlo con urgencia. —Permite que pasen.

Se sorprendió al ver quien entraba. Era la señorita Weasley junto a un estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw. El hermano del elegido. Harry Potter. El muchacho le había sorprendido el curso pasado, no por las notas que también eran impresionantes sino por ayudar a quienes constantemente lo hacían de lado tratándolo peor que a la basura. Si, conocía ese comportamiento y aunque no le agradaba, lo toleraba; porque era necesario. Los señores Weasley corrieron a abrazar a su hija, quien estaba muy pálida.

—Fui yo —confesó la señorita Weasley.

—Director —intervino el hijo bastardo de James Potter. —Fue controlada por este diario. —El joven se acercó a su mesa dejando sobre la misma el diario del que hablaba. —Un joven salió de ese diario, decía llamarse Tom Riddle y afirmo estar alimentándose de ella. —Señaló a la joven Weasley. — Actuaba como si pudiese pensar y sentir. Me pareció muy raro. No se me ocurrió mayor solución que destruir el diario.

—Arthur, Molly, llevad a vuestra hija a la enfermería. No habrá castigo. Bajaré a veros en cuando concluya mi conversación con el joven. Minerva, tú quédate.

Albus miró al joven que tenía delante con atención. Aunque no lo miraba fijamente tampoco evitaba el contacto visual. Tenía el semblante serio y reflexivo y se notaba en él la inteligencia que poseía. Observó que el joven tenía el sombrero seleccionador con él. Pudo conectar el que el chico tuviese ahora el sombrero con la breve desaparición de Fawkes. Tenía ciertas preguntas al respecto.

—¿Cómo destruiste el diario, Harry?

—Con esto. Me la dio el sombrero.

Lo vio separar el sombrero de su cinto y sacar del interior del mismo la una daga de un bronce brillante, la empuñadura en forma de águila y una joya engastada; un zafiro. Bajo la empuñadura había en un grabado que bien si reconocía no sabía leer. Una palabra en griego clásico. Había oído hablar de esa arma, pero no creía que existiera. No imaginaba a una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts empuñando un arma blanca. La leyenda decía que la daga sólo se presentaría a aquellos que mostrasen potencial para desarrollar una gran sabiduría. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado en la cámara para que se le presentase el arma. Cogió el arma mostrada por el muchacho para examinarla de cerca, nunca había visto nada igual. Estaba seguro que no estaba fabricada por duendes y sin embargo era un arma superior a estas armas.

—Debiste mostrar lealtad a mí en la cámara para que Fawkes acudiese.

—No sé si fue lealtad, director. Simplemente cuando Riddle se reveló como Voldemort recordé que es usted a quien más temía y lo nombré con el propósito de ponerlo nervioso. —Explicó el joven. —Es cierto que tenía fe en que de alguna forma usted lograse intervenir, pero en ese momento no pensaba realmente.

—¿Y el monstruo?

—Un basilisco. Ya no será un problema, director.

La daga se alzó de la mesa, donde la había dejado al examinarla y levitó hacia donde estaba el joven. Dentro del sombrero se empezó a formar una funda apta para la misma. Vio al joven sostenerla y meterla en su funda.

—Parece que la daga te ha escogido como maestro. Pocas armas he escuchado que tengan ese comportamiento.

—No comprendo; ¿quiere decir que el arma tiene personalidad?

—Al parecer sí. Tratar de separarte del arma no funcionara, sino esta habría permanecido en la mesa en lugar de regresar a ti. —Albus estaba intrigado por eso. Sorprendido y sin respuestas, ¿Por qué un arma tan extraña escogería a un chico cualquiera? —Permitiré que te la quedes.

—Albus. No se permiten armas en la escuela, son peligrosas —intervino la profesora McGonagall en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

—Las varitas de por si son un arma —dijo un retrato a sus espaldas. Una mujer de ojos grisáceos y de aspecto severo y regio que miraba analíticamente al muchacho.

—Desde ese punto de vista cualquier cosa es un arma —apunto Albus, mirando tanto a Minerva como al retrato. —Ambas tenéis razón al respecto. Sin embargo, parece menos peligroso permitir que el joven se quede la daga a retirársela y que esta vaya buscándolo por todo el colegio. Confió en que sabrá ser discreto al respecto.

—Lo prometo, director. No jugaré con ella ni la utilizaré para fines deshonestos de ningún tipo.

—Joven Potter, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió bajar a la cámara usted solo?, sin decir a nadie –pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall

—Intente decirle respecto a la información que había reunido profesora. Esta misma mañana de hecho —remarcó. —Sin embargo, me mandó callar y le quitó puntos a mi casa. Treinta creo recordar. —El chico sonrió mirando a una profesora que se mostraba algo avergonzada. —Reconozco profesora que eso me molesto y me desanimo de buscar la ayuda y consejo de otro adulto. Sin embargo, ahora, poniéndome en su posición creo que comprendo lo difícil que es tomar en serio a un simple chico de doce años. Sobre todo con todo el caos de los últimos meses.

—Restituiré los puntos... y creo que podremos darle un premio por servicios especiales, ¿no, albus?

—No es necesario profesora. No quiero ningún tipo de premio. Tan sólo me gustaría descansar.

—Minerva. Acompaña al joven Potter a la torre Ravenclaw. Yo debo bajar a la enfermería a visitar a los Weasley, querrán saber después de todo.

—¿Se pondrá bien la chica? —escuchó preguntar a joven Ravenclaw. — Parecía a punto de entrar en shock.

—No te preocupes. La mente de un joven puede sanar con facilidad.

Aguadó a que se marchasen para mirar a Fawkes. Este simplemente le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada más. La cámara quedaba envuelta en un misterio igual de grande que antes, pero sentía que podía confiar en las palabras de ese joven. Significasen lo que significasen. El basilisco no sería un problema. Sinceramente, prefería no darle vueltas al suceso.

Había esperado que fuese Theon quien salvase el día, que fuese quien derrotó a Voldemort hacía seis años atrás. Sin embargo este había sido sorprendido por Snape y no había logrado cumplir con su cometido. Así que, había resultado ser el hermano bastardo del elegido; etiquetado como squib por la buena de Lily, quien había cogido el testigo. Además, el muchacho en cuestión el curso anterior les había ayudado a abrirse paso con el lazo del diablo y se había quedado atrás para salvar a uno de los amigos de Theon mientras este seguía adelante.

—Podrían hacer un gran equipo, si lograsen entenderse. ¿No lo crees Fawkes?

Se decidió a bajar, sin dejar de pensar que si el elegido llegaba a aceptarlo podía tener un poderoso aliado en el hermano que tanto despreciaba. Inteligente y leal. Eran cualidades que podrían completar la gallardía del elegido. Pero también barajaba otra opción, algo por lo que tendría que observar al joven Ravenclaw en un futuro y ver si encajaba o no en su plan. Un comodín; por si Theon fallaba. Pero no creía que tuviesen que llegar a ese extremo, pues Theon completaría su misión como salvador del mundo. Su destino era la grandeza mediante la eliminación de todo mal.

Silbando alegre por el pasillo se dirigió a la enfermería, trazando en su mente las explicaciones a las posibles preguntas que los señores Weasley podían hacerle sobre lo sucedido a su hija y lo que le pasaría. Eso sí se cuidaría de mencionarles que gracias a la aparición de ese diario había descubierto la razón por la que Voldemort era inmortal. El comportamiento del diario solo se explicaba de una forma. Era un horcrux. Pero esa era una información que no daría a nadie. Cuanto menos gente la supiera más seguro sería para lograr vencerlo para siempre.


	17. La misión

**La misión.**

Lily estaba molesta. Había recogido a su hijo y dos de sus amigos de este en la estación. Mientras conducía llevando al joven Dean Thomas a su casa en el mundo muggle, escuchó lo que había sido el año escolar. Apenas pudo disimular su descontento cuando escucho lo sucedido con la cámara y cómo ese maldito bastardo le había quitado la gloria a su pequeño Theon. Estaba casi segura que Snape se había confabulado con el bastardo para entorpecer a Theon y quedar como el héroe. Para colmo habían vuelto a rechazar su propuesta de ley sobre los derechos de los nacidos fuera del matrimonio. Eran una abominación y no tenían por qué recibir nada del patrimonio familiar. El poco apoyo que recibía en el Wicengamot evidenciaba lo podrida que estaba la sociedad, seguro que esos malditos sangre pura tenían hijos fuera del matrimonio. Solo eso podía explicarlo.

Tras dejar a Dean, condujo hasta casa; despotricando internamente contra el bastardo. Al menos no había sido premiado por llevarse la gloria que no le correspondía, lo molesto era que Dumbledore no lo había castigado. Se lo habían relatado todo, incluso lo que había en la cámara y que había sido todo obra de Voldemort. Era Theon quien debía vencerle, era su hijo el que estaba destinado a ello y no el hijo de una furcia que sedujo, seguramente con malas artes, a su esposo. Maldecía el día que nació ese sucio bastardo. Por su culpa no eran una familia completa. Por su culpa había muerto James. Si no hubiese sido por esas malditas gafas para la dislexia, James seguiría vivo. Aguardó a que Seamus viajase a su propia casa después de merendar antes de volverse hacia su hijo.

—No deberías dejar que ese maldito bastardo pase por encima de ti.

—Pero si no hizo nada. Snape nos pilló y nos llevó ante el director. Ni siquiera sabía que él también estaba investigando lo de la cámara. Nos enteramos al día siguiente cuando nos contó la hermana de Ron.

—No me gusta. Te ha quitado tu oportunidad de demostrar lo bien entrenado que estás. Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de destruirlo. No volverá a interponerse en nuestro camino.

—Mama. Es un bastardo, sí. Una mancha en la familia Potter. Pero sólo es un niño, como yo. Bueno, no tan bueno como yo, pero es un crio. Nunca tendrá poder político, ¿Por qué preocuparse? —planteó Theon. —Además, yo venceré a Voldemort. Lo dice una profecía. Las profecías siempre se cumplen independientemente de quien intervenga. Si las cosas están saliendo así significa que tienen que serlo para que se cumpla.

—¿De dónde te sacas eso? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Estuve preguntando adivinación a los de quinto. Ya que estoy marcado por una profecía he escogido adivinación como optativa.

—Es una buena decisión. —Pese a las palabras de su hijo no estaba muy dispuesta a dejar que el bastardo siguiese campando a sus anchas. Si encontraba la oportunidad de destruirlo, lo haría.

(***)

Estaba desesperado, prácticamente sin esperanza pero sin apartar de la mente que era inocente y gracias a su entrenamiento como auror podía mantener ese pensamiento en su mente sin dejarse guiar por la rabia que sentía. Pettegrey era un verdadero traidor que estaba escondido en una familia de magos. El diario que le había dado el ministro de magia. Si no fuera porque tenía un abogado de forma oficial que lo mantenía al tanto de los movimientos y esfuerzos de su prima por liberarlo. No quería estropear nada de eso. Había aguardado a su abogado para pasarle el recorte del periódico y señalarle a Pettegrew.

—Estamos al tanto. El joven Harry Potter lo detecto en cierto mapa y alerto enseguida a su prima. Está a la espera de poder preparar el terreno para atraparla.

—Sería peligroso.

No conocía a ese chico personalmente, solo sabía que era el hijo bastardo de James Potter, presumiblemente engendrado después de que le fuese confirmado lo que trató de advertirle por activa y por pasiva. Sabía cómo había tratado Lily al chico y estaba enterado por algunos de los diarios que su abogado le traía como había sido difamado en algunas ocasiones. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso se volvería en contra de Lily.

—Por eso vamos a aguardar el momento propicio. Una revisión de tu juicio ante la corte internacional. Lo más seguro es que el chico lo capture.

—Que haga que siga un rastro de grageas de todos los sabores

—Le haré llegar el conocimiento. Por lo pronto la semana que viene puede que tengas noticias. Las delegaciones de otros países no van a permitir que el ministerio o cualquiera con intereses políticos en tu contra les impidan aceptar el caso.

—Supongo que la prensa internacional estaría dispuesta a destapar la caja de los truenos.

—Se paciente. Ya queda poco, y quienes te mantuvieron aquí lo pagaran con creces. Se arrepentirán. Caerán políticamente y se verán públicamente censurados —aseguró el abogado. —Tengo contactos en la prensa extranjera, los pondremos en movimiento. Incluso hay un editor local que puede estar dispuesto a publicar la conspiración hacia tu persona. Es un excéntrico pero tiene un buen público. Este será nuestro momento.

Sirius se sentía frustrado pero deseoso que ese movimiento fuese el que necesitaban. Solo debía aguardar un poco más. Aguantar un poco más y así poder lograr ser libre y conseguir la censura publica de quienes no solo lo encerraron siendo inocente sino que además no le permitieron en ningún momento, cuando las aguas se calmaron presentar ningún recurso. Por no permitirle, ni le permitían tener las reuniones que necesitase con su abogado, ni mucho menos respetaban el tiempo mínimo de media hora de esas visitas. A los diez o quince minutos aparecían para echarlo del lugar.

Sonrió, pareciendo debido a su actual aspecto una sonrisa alga maniaca; cuando demostrase su inocencia iban a rodar cabezas. Muchas cabezas

(***)

Era finales de julio, Harry iba camino de casa después de pasar la tarde en el parque jugando con Dudley al baloncesto. Le agradaba haberlo visto, tenía muy buen aspecto. Estaba más delgado y saludable. Le iba bien el Ilvermorny en lo que podía decirse era la casa equivalente a Hufflepuff. Las características no eran completamente idénticas pero sí bastante similares. En cuanto al padre de su amigo, le iba de miedo como director de la sucursal. Tras despedirse de Dudley en la puerta de la casa de este siguió adelante. Vivía bastante cerca de lo que se había convertido en la residencia veraniega de su amigo.

En casa, Dora le había hablado hacía un par de semanas de que el momento para capturar a la rata, se acercaba. Así que entre entrenamientos y distracciones estaba pensando las formas en las que podía capturarla. Sabía que habían comenzado a enviar mensajes a la comunidad internacional, para forzar la mano del ministerio y al mismo tiempo garantizar un proceso justo. Lo que incluiría interrogatorios bajo veritaserum de todos los implicados en el caso de Sirius Black. Si para ese momento lograba descubrir a la rata, se acabaría toda duda razonable.

Para llegar a su casa tenía que atravesar un polvoriento parque infantil. Era un parque modesto que entraba en los planes de remodelación urbanística de los políticos locales muggles; Harry no creía que fuesen a solucionarlo pronto. Podía ver a varios niños jugando a la pelota, a las madres de los mencionados hablando entre ellas y a un hombre sentado en uno de los columpios, le estaba mirando. Le parecía conocido. Tenía la misma presencia y rasgos que Dante. De hecho parecía un Dante en adulto. Se detuvo, mirándolo extrañado. No, no parecía Dante, era Dante; no comprendía cómo pero estaba seguro que lo era. Así como lo estaba que nunca había sido quien decía ser.

—Hola Dante —saludó acercándose con cautela. Siempre le pareció oscuro y misterioso, pero nunca hostil. —Si ese es tu verdadero nombre, claro.

—Fuiste muy perceptivo el septiembre pasado, lástima que usando la niebla suficiente pueda incluso confundirse a la mayoría de los magos. —El hombre sonrió al mismo tiempo que hablaba divertido. —Si estaba en Hogwarts es porque tuve carta libre de mi hermano para tantear el terreno. Había algo en lo que debía intervenir pero vi que tú podías hacerlo.

—¿Me utilizaste?

—No. Te observé para saber si podías llevar la carga de cierta complicada tarea, semidiós.

—Yo no soy un semidiós. Soy un legado de Júpiter.

—Eres algo más que un legado de Júpiter, amigo mio. Sólo que por el momento no lo ves, o más bien no admites la naturaleza de algunas de tus habilidades.

Harry frunció el ceño, las palabras de ese hombre le resultaban bastante extrañas. No del todo por lo que le contó Andromeda, los dioses existían. Él sabía que era un legado, y ese hombre le aseguraba que era algo más que un legado. Lo había llamado semidiós. Él era el hijo de James Potter y una diosa. Y ese hombre...lo miró detenidamente: había mencionado algo de un permiso de su hermano, nunca pensó que los dioses necesitasen permiso pero al parecer así era; luego ese hombre había sabido bien que los petrificados no estaban muertos, los fantasmas lo respetaban y lo había teletransportado en una especie de torbellino oscuro, como de sombras, en una ocasión.

—¿Hades?

—En efecto. Mi hermano me prohibió valerme de ningún recurso humano. En otras palabras, ningún mestizo reconocido. Pero tú aun no has sido reconocido.

—Siempre hay una puerta trasera, ¿no?. —A Harry ese movimiento le parecía muy Slytherin, claro que un Raveclaw también se habría dado cuenta. En realidad cualquiera con un poco de perspicacia podría percatarse de la forma de hacer trampas en esas palabras. —Supongo que no puedo negarme a la petición de un dios.

—Tenías razón respecto al diario de Tom Riddle, había algo oscuro en él. Tom Riddle es un humano que nos ha desafiando, fragmentando su alma y anclándola en este mundo. Era lo que había ido a investigar y lo que confirmé. Tú destruiste ese diario y te voy a encargar la no sencilla tarea, de destruir los que queden.

—¿Alguna directriz para la búsqueda?

—Este colgante te señalará cuando hay uno cerca. —El dios le entregó un colgante con una piedra negra, una piedra de obsidiana. —Se calentará ante la proximidad, y cuanto más próximo estés a él se irá tornando opaco. Lo será completamente cuando estés en un radio de diez metros.

—¿Cuantos fragmentos?

—No lo sé, e incluso ignoro lo que son; están esos fragmentos y el alma principal.

Harry se quedó pensativo. El diario había sido una posesión de Voldemort y que luego se había convertido en una de esas anclas. No sería raro si usase otra posesión de igual forma. No había nada por lo que empezar. Solo investigar a Voldemort y confiar en encontrar alguna pista que le lleve al paradero de uno de ellos. Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía que ocultar aquello a tía Andromeda y tío Ted. No estarían conformes con que se metiese en esos asuntos. Dora era diferente, ella podría entenderlo y de hecho iba a necesitar su ayuda.

—Supongo que hay que destruir los fragmentos antes que el alma principal.

—Seria lo necesario para mandarlo a los campos de castigo.

—¿Y a que lo condenaras?, ¿explotar en pedacitos y ser recompuesto en bucles de milésimas de segundo?

—Podría ser —dijo con una ligera sonrisa. —Ahora te dejo. Entrégame el colgante cuando completes la tarea. Sabrás cuando hayas finalizado, notarás una diferencia.

—¿Cómo podré hallarle cuando complete la tarea?

—Estudios el otro barrio, Los Ángeles. Di a mi portero que tienes una audiencia conmigo.

Tras esas últimas palabras el hombre desapareció por completo, dejando a Harry con la sensación que los del parqué estaban mirándolo por estar hablando solo. Se encogió de hombros y continuó hacia su casa. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y ahora su misión se había ampliado notablemente. Ahora tenía, al parecer, dos misiones. Capturar a la rata y destruir los fragmentos de alma de Voldemort. Pan comido, como no.

En casa estaba tan sólo Dora. Quien le entregó la carta de Hogwarts; la leyó por encima informándose sobre cuando era la partida al castillo. Consultó la lista de útiles escolares haciéndola a un lado junto con la autorización para acudir a Hogsmeade. Mientras esperaban le contó a quien consideraba su hermana el encuentro con el dios y lo que le había pedido.

—Horrocruxes —murmuró Dora. —Eso es muy peligroso. Eso sería algo de interés para el departamento de misterios y de hecho lo que me contaste de la cámara y el diario debió haber sido puesto en manos de los inefables. Scrimgeur se queja que Dumbledore no permitió acceder a los aurores a investigar los sucesos de la apertura de la cámara.

—Sé que Dumbledore hubiese preferido que fuese Theon quien salvase la escuela, me pareció ver en él un atisbo de decepción y luego una mirada calculadora.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió. —En cuanto a los Horcruxes te ayudaré a investigar. Va a ser difícil pero algo sobre Voldemort o Tom Riddle se podrá encontrar. Irá despacio, a fin de cuentas la discreción será muy importante.

La conversación cesó al escuchar la chimenea ponerse en marcha, de ella salió Andromeda con una expresión de ligera satisfacción, parecía que el plan respecto a Siruis Black y la corte internacional estaba funcionando. Sabía que el pleno del Wicengamot era sobre las presiones internacionales en relación al caso Black. Ambos la miraron expectantes.

—La corté no ha podido evitar que los organismos internacionales interrogasen al "criminal" de mi primo. ¿Qué pena no?

—Suena bien.

—Se ha demostrado su inocencia pero aun así el ministerio dice que revisará el caso. No pueden hacer nada porque ha sido trasladado a Suiza para recuperarse en un hospital y territorio de confianza pero el caso es que ha funcionado.

—Sólo queda atrapar a la rata, entonces —razonó Harry.

—Fudge ha enviado a un tal Dawlish a casa de los Weasley.

—Ese auror es un bruto. Sigue órdenes sin cuestionarlas y nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus intervenciones —observó Dora. —Además siempre tiene un insulto para mí por tener sangre Black. Estúpido.

—Lo importante es que Sirius está libre. La rata ahora es una cuestión menor. Por ahora planean interrogarla bajo veritaserum, a ser posible antes que la noticia salte a la prensa; o al menos al profeta.

—El quisquilloso hizo un buen trabajo aquí en Reino unido —dijo Dora. —Scrimgeur ya estaba preparando la caballería para arrestar a Lovegood por difamación. Ahora ya no puede usar ese recurso.

—Así que esto será la caída de Fudge y Crouch por enviar a un hombre inocente a la cárcel sin juicio además del descrédito de Dumbledore por lo mismo y el de Lily por perjurio —sintetizó Harry.

—Perjurio y adulterio. Sketeer estaba en el pleno y le tiene muchas ganas a Lily.

—Tía Andromeda, ¿Podré conocer a Sirius?

—Cuando esté recuperado y pueda tomar su asiento en el Wicengamot. Es una suerte que lo preparase todo para delegar en mi las decisiones de la familia.

—Lo has hecho genial hasta el momento, madre.

—La política siempre será un cenagal. En fin, ¿y vosotros dos?

—He estado jugando al baloncesto con Dudley y acabo de recibir la carta de Hogwarts. ¿Me firmas le autorización para ir a Hogsmeade?

(***)

Jon Dawlish quería cumplir cuanto antes el pedido del ministro. No le agradaba la excarcelación de Siruis Black. Aunque no fuese un asesino ni un traidor se merecía seguir en la prisión. Era un Black después de todo y esa familia estaba podrida. Era de la opinión que todos los Black deberían haber sido ejecutados por el bien de la sociedad. Había sido la familia Black quienes mediante argucias políticas habían dejado a su familia casi en la ruina. Le había parecido un verdadero abuso que por un contrato de matrimonio incumplido exigiesen por compensación al deshonor una inmensa cantidad de dinero que casí los había dejado en números rojos. Eso había ocurrido hacía dos generaciones. Lo mismo que a los Weasley les había pasado con los Malfoy, solo que la familia Weasley no había podido recuperarse. Jon suponía que era por la poca ambición que solían tener y el hecho que se empeñasen en ser siempre una familia numerosa.

Llevaba la orden del ministro en la mano cuando se apareció en el pueblo en que vivía esa familia y caminó apresurado hacia la casa, esperaba dar con ellos antes que saliesen de viaje. Si, los Weasley habían ganado un premio bastante importante y lo iban a gastar en unas vacaciones. No es lo que él haría pero podía comprender que esa familia quisiese actuar y disfrutar como lo haría una familia con más posibles. Al llegar a la puerta toco con impaciencia, debía actuar rápido. Fue el señor Weasley quien había abierto la puerta mientras él revisaba la orden y la fotografía del periódico, tomada en el patio de la misma casa.

—¿Dónde está la rata? —inquirió cortante. Por mucho que lamentase que esa familia había acabado con la suya no eran de su agrado. Demasiado amantes de los muggles. —No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Weasley, y supongo que tú y tu familia querréis llegar a tiempo y no perder el traslador. —Le entregó tanto la orden del ministro como la fotografía señalando la rata.

—Pero esto es una orden para arrestar a Peter Pettigrew, ese hombre está muerto. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Scabbers?

—Al parecer el asqueroso de Black es inocente de los cargos por los que fue encerrado y Pettigrew está vivo.

—¿Insinúas que Scabbers es un animago?

—Así ha quedado expuesto y muy a pesar esta obvia payasada del ratero de Black para salirse con la suya debe ser comprobada.

—Muy bien, pase. Le traeré a Scabbers.

Tuvo que aguantar el hacer una mueca desagradable al estar dentro de la casa. La falta de estilo en la misma era evidente. Jon no aprobaba destruir a los muggles o derrocar el estatuto del secreto como planteaban los mortífagos, pero tampoco confraternizar con ellos. Sabía que Black había salido libre de esta y le molestaba la posibilidad que fuese reincorporado al cuerpo de aurores. Muy a su pesar en su momento había sido el mejor de la promoción y por ello temía que se quedase con su puesto en la jerarquía del cuartel. Fudge haría cualquier cosa por no ser demandado, para compensar las molestias. Ya lo haría caer y se vengaría de lo que los Black hicieron a su familia. Gruñó, ahora tendría que aguantar a dos Black en el cuartel. Ahora debía cumplir con su deber. Si esa rata en concreto no llegaba al ministerio, la responsabilidad caería sobre él y no estaba como para perder el trabajo.

El señor Weasley no tardó en llegar con la rata, encerrada en una jaula irrompible. Desde el salón se podía escuchar la pataleta de un adolescente por quedarse sin su mascota. Sinceramente, esa rabieta no le importaba nada en absoluto. Solo terminar su trabajo. Con un ligero gesto cortés se marchó, llevando la rata consigo directo al ministerio. Allí tras asegurar una de las celdas comprobaron que de verdad se tratase de un animago. La confirmación que esa rata era en efecto Peter Pettigrew supuso mucho papeleo y la planificación de hacerle un juicio. Jon maldijo, tenía la esperanza que el dato de Black fuese erróneo para así poder poner su excarcelación en tela de juicio. Esa tarde terminó con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Siempre era un honor atrapar a un criminal, pero no estaba del todo satisfecho.

(***)

 **SIRIUS BLACK ES INOCENTE. PETER PETTIGREW ESTÁ VIVO. LILY POTTER MINTIÓ.**

 _Ayer durante el pleno del Wicengamot sucedió algo insólito. La corte de justicia internacional se presentó ante el ministerio británico haciendo valer sus leyes para la revisión de un caso cerrado hace años tras la caída del señor oscuro. El caso Black._

 _Siruis Black fue encerrado en Azkaban hace casi siete años por traición al ministerio, vender a la familia Potter al señor oscuro, asesinar al valiente Peter Pettigrew y a una docena de muggles en pleno centro muggle. Todos esos cargos eran una mentira, un aparente error del sistema que ha tenido a un hombre inocente en la prisión. Eso es lo que el lector ahora mismo puede pensar, pero yo, Rita Sketeer que estuvo presente durante el pleno me enteré de detalles que harán al lector plantearse hasta qué punto podemos confiar en nuestros políticos._

 _Sirius Black fue encerrado en prisión sin pruebas ni juicios, confiando únicamente en el testimonio de la madre del elegido, Lily Potter, sobre que su difunto esposo había cortado la amistad con el señor Black porque pensaba que se estaba relacionando con mortífagos y que el señor Black había jurado vengarse de él. También usaron el testimonio de los confusos muggles que estuvieron aquel día por los alrededores de Londres, testimonio que no podría ser comprobado a posteriori porque como bien saben todos se debe modificar las memorias de los muggles que presencien actos mágicos; así está redactado en nuestro estatuto del secreto. Así que el señor Bartemius Crouch, anterior director del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley mágica y Actual director de cooperación mágica internacional, sentenció al señor Black a cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin siquiera celebrar un juicio. Una actuación un tanto irónica dada la escasez de pruebas cuando habiendo el doble de evidencias, sí que celebro el juicio de su propio hijo. Esto señores, es sin duda, un movimiento muy sospechoso y que las autoridades competentes del ministerio no deberían dejar de investigar._

 _No contentos con esta injusticia cometida, durante sus largos años en prisión, el señor Black se vio sometido a continuas negativas por parte del señor Crouch de revisar su caso; eso sin nombrar el abuso de autoridad hacia el preso denegando la visita de su abogado en más de una ocasión y acortando considerablemente las visitas que si le permitían hacer. Con estos actos no cabe duda que había un gran complot para mantener al señor Black en prisión y propiciar la mala opinión de la sociedad hacía el mismo. Llegados a este punto hay algo que debemos preguntarnos, ¿es el actuar de Crouch fruto de un movimiento desesperado por no ser enterrado bajo más mierda después del escándalo de su hijo?, yo responderé a esa pregunta. Si, sin lugar a dudas, pero no es lo único. He tenido la evidencia que la misma madre del elegido mantenía reuniones con el señor Crouch para conspirar y destituir al actual ministro de magia y, de hecho es la principal instigadora en los crueles actos cometidos contra el señor Black._

 _Durante el juicio llevado a término por las delegaciones internacionales en el propio pleno del Wicengamot bajo veritaserum pude ser testigo de las declaraciones del señor Black que incluían como él y sus amigos se habían convertido en animagos, describiendo cual era la forma de Peter Pettigrew y explicando que estaba vivo y que fue él quien estaba siendo investigado en los momentos previos a la caída del señor oscuro y cómo cuando fue a arrestarlo por la traición a los Potter, el mismo Pettigrew destruyo la calle matando a los muggles que estaban por los alrededores y fingió su propia muerte cortándose un dedo. Si recordáis mis queridos lectores, fue precisamente un dedo lo único que fue encontrado de Pettigrew._

 _Además de todo esto no negó que para cuando los Potter fueron atacados, su relación de amistad con James Potter estaba rota. Algo que extrañó a gran parte de la audiencia dado que su amistad era legendaria. Toda duda quedó despejada cuando el señor Black relato las circunstancias en las que terminó su amistad. El señor Black descubrió que la señora Potter engañaba a su esposo desde hace meses y como buen amigo fue a decírselo. Si lo que oyen. La madre del elegido, ejemplo en rectitud e impulsora de las campañas para limitar los derechos de los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio hasta degradarlos a un status inferior al de un Squib, engañaba a su propio esposo antes que este tuviese siquiera la aventura que dio lugar al nacimiento del primogénito del señor Potter contra el que tanto ha cargado en los diarios la madre del elegido. ¿Es está la mujer que ha estado criando a nuestro salvador?, ¿son de fiar las enseñanzas que le habrá dado para hacerlo un miembro respetable de la sociedad?. Les recordamos que Lily Potter es una bruja de origen muggle y que en ningún momento se la ha visto interesada por conocer nuestras tradiciones, además de vivir durante años de explotar la fama del joven Theon Potter._

 _La corte internacional decreto que el señor Black fuese puesto en libertad de inmediato, con todos los cargos hacia él eliminados absolviéndolo de inmediato de todos los cargos. Si señores, ha sido declarado inocente. Además decretaron su traslado a un hospital mágico europeo fuera de las garras de nuestro gobierno para que pudiese recuperarse de los efectos de estar bajo las garras de los aberrantes guardas que tenemos en nuestra prisión. Por último se fijó una indemnización de mil galeones por mes transcurrido en la prisión. Todo ello quedó resuelto con la orden a las autoridades locales de localizar al verdadero traidor y llevarlo ante la justicia para que pague por los crímenes cometidos incluido el de conspiración para encarcelar a un inocente; crimen por el que Bartemius Crouch, Lily Potter y el propio ministro de magia quienes han sido condenados en el acto a pagar al afectado la suma de cincuenta mil galeones cada uno._

 _Espero poder informarles pronto de como progresa este caso._

 _Se despide de vosotros con todo el cariño del mundo, Rita Sketeer._

La reacción a esa noticia no se hizo esperar, sobretodo porque no salió en "El Profeta", como sería de esperar tratándose de algo tan gordo; sino en el quisquilloso. Luna y su padre tuvieron que aumentar la tirada para prestar servicio a aquellos no suscritos que querían leer la noticia de su propia revista y no tener que pedirla prestada a un amigo. Estaban algo desbordados imprimiendo más ejemplares de aquel número del mes de Agosto. Mientras lo hacían, Luna tuvo una idea que pensaba podría hacer que ese nivel de ventas aumentase un poco más. El Quisquilloso era una revista quincenal.

—Papa, ¿Y si escribimos al abogado de Siruis Black para entrevistarlo?. Podríamos publicarla en el siguiente número.

—Fue el abogado del señor Black quien me informó de los detalles que publicamos en el anterior número y ese no fue tan vendido como este —explicó. —Rita Sketeer nos venció esa información a cambio de un buen pellizco y que pusiéramos su nombre en el artículo.

—Sí, pero ya que El Profeta trabaja para el ministerio y que corazón de bruja es de la misma empresa que El profeta; la gente necesitara un medio del que pueda fiarse para satisfacer su sed de información.

—Nunca te escuche pensar así hija, casi diría que pareces una Slytherin —observó el señor Lovegood.

—Soy Ravenclaw papa, simplemente estoy siendo práctica. Pero si, tengo un amigo en Slytherin, se hizo amigo mío después que Harry Potter me acogiese como amiga. Es el único Ravenclaw que aprecia mi forma diferente de ver el mundo, además tiene amigos de todas las casas. No hace distinciones ni se mete con nadie. Respeta a todos incluso cuando lo no respetan.

—Harry Potter...¿es el hijo ilegitimo de James Potter?

—Sí, es más agradable que su hermano —respondió Luna con una sonrisa. —¿Escribimos al abogado del señor Black?

—Sí, esta noche me pondré a ello.

(***)

A mediados de agosto, Harry fue acompañado por Dora al callejón Diagon. Había muchos que susurraban señalándolos, ambos sabían que era por el artículo en el que se citaba la persecución de Lily hacia su persona. No le dieron importancia. Se dirigieron a Gringgots a sacar dinero para sus compras, cuando al entrar, lo sintió. El colgante de obsidiana estaba caliente informándole de la proximidad de uno. Por las barreras que tenía el banco, estaba claro que debía estar en el interior del mismo.

—Aquí hay uno, Dora —señaló Harry tocando discretamente su colgante. Su hermana asintió.

Harry sabía que los duendes eran neutrales en las guerras de los magos, como también sabía que le desagradaban los propios magos. Iba a ser complicado dialogar con ellos pero no imposible, siempre que fuesen respetados. Sabía además que eran muy recelosos en cuanto a los artefactos y fortunas que guardaban, pero que no querrían que su reputación se viese manchada por algo tan horrendo. Dejó que fuese Dora quien hablase, como adulta la tomarían a ella más en serio que a él.

—Necesitamos hablar con el responsable del banco. Es un asunto muy urgente que puede involucrar la seguridad e integridad del mismo. Por favor, comuníqueselo.

El duende los miro dubitativo, como si le estuviesen haciendo perder el tiempo con ello. Luego murmurando algo que sonó como una amenaza desapareció en el interior del lugar. Regresó unos minutos después con una sonrisa desagradable haciéndolos pasar. A Harry no le daba buena espina y podía deducir por la mirada de Dora que a ella tampoco.

—No esperaba volver a verle, joven Potter. Soy Gordlat, encargado de los testamentos y la seguridad del banco. Nos vimos en...

—Tú leíste el testamento de mi padre y me trajiste para que los Tonks pudiesen cuidarme, me acuerdo.

—Muy bien. ¿A qué se debe que afirméis que nuestra institución está en peligro?

Harry sabía muy bien interpretar que por "nuestra institución", se refería únicamente a los duendes. No a nadie más. Era una forma de hacer creer que eran incluidos diciendo claramente que no lo eran, para quien sabía interpretarles. Harry decidió ser sincero. Era la única forma que pensaba que les podían creer.

—El dios Hades me encomendó la misión de destruir los Horrocruxes de Voldemort después que destruyese uno el pasado curso en la cámara de los secretos. Me dio esta obsidiana para localizarlos y la piedra a reaccionado al entrar a este banco.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que una de esas cosas está aquí?

—En primer lugar, en la calle o en un comercio cualquiera podría habérselo llevado y no creo que ese loco psicópata se arriesgase a eso. En segundo lugar, Las protecciones de este lugar son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ocultar su presencia a menos que traspases esas protecciones, a menos que entres en el banco. Y, en tercer lugar, ¿no es acaso Gringgots el lugar más seguro del mundo; si alguien inteligente quisiera esconder algo creo que lo haría en este ligar.

—Has llamado al señor oscuro loco Psicópata y luego inteligente. —El duende parecía estar disfrutando de la retórica. —¿En qué quedamos?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro son excluyentes.

—Muy bien. —El duende parecía satisfecho por la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que estaba molesto. —No podemos paralizar el banco registrando bóveda por bóveda, además que iría contra nuestros estatutos. Sólo ante una sospecha podemos entrar en una bóveda en concreto.

—Esta obsidiana se tornara opaca conforme nos acerquemos y lo será completamente cuando estemos en el lugar en que está.

—Entonces procedamos. Vendréis los dos conmigo y bajaremos a las bóvedas. Sólo tenéis autorización para retirar ese artefacto, tocad algo prohibido y será lo último que hagáis.

—Hay trato, supongo —acepto Harry.

—Puede confiar en nosotros —agregó Dora.

—Nunca confiamos en los magos, señorita. Tendéis a ser muy intrigantes y traicioneros.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gesto a su hermana para que no dijese lo que pensaba, de hecho sabía bien lo que iba a decir. Los magos tenían esa misma percepción sobre los duendes. Aunque a Harry le hubiese gustado rebatir eso no podía hacerlo ni iba a permitirlo. El duende iba a colaborar y podían confiar en él, debían confiar en él. Hacerlo enfadar era una pésima idea. Mientras bajaban hacia las cámaras se sentía como Aladín cuando bajó a la cueva a por la lámpara, el único tesoro que se podía llevar.

Cuatro horas más tarde salieron del banco. Habían destruido el objeto y se habían llevado un agradecimiento del duende que se había mostrado escéptico en todo momento. Ahora estaba muy aliviado. Se les había ido gran parte de la mañana, así que tendrían que comer fuera de casa para poder hacer todas las compras en un día. Sabían que Andromeda se iba a molestar, pero tampoco era tan raro porque a Dora le gustaba consentir a Harry de vez en cuando. Ellos dos se trataban como verdaderos hermanos e incluso hablaban del otro como si de verdad lo fuesen.


	18. Nuevas clases

**Nuevas clases.**

El viaje al castillo en el expreso transcurría sin problemas Luna leía del revés una de las revistas editadas por su padre, asegurando que había entre las letras encantamientos ocultos. Tracey y Neville disfrutaban de una larga partida de ajedrez. Ernie y Blaise intercambiaban opiniones sobre estrategias de Quidditch. Y Harrý, Harry se hallaba pensativo. Tras la conversación con Hades y haber destruido ese segundo Horcrux se había preocupado por estudiar más profundamente la mitología, ahora que sabía más allá de toda duda que era real quería estar preparado. También se preguntaba cuáles serían los siguientes, donde estarían y cuantos serían en total. Todo eso complicaba considerablemente el asunto, la misión que tenía entre manos. Iba a tener que ser altamente paciente y cuidadoso. Era algo a largo plazo y que evidenciaba sobretodo que Voldemort se hallaba vivo. Muchos lo sospechaban pero nadie lo decía, tan solo los que adulaban a su hermano y a Dumbledore. Una cosa tenía clara, el director no debía saber nunca lo que era, mucho menos conocer su misión. A ratos, cuando paraban para comer algo, conversaban sobre Siruis Black y la forma en que lo había tratado el ministerio. De hecho Luna había llegado a preguntar a Harry al respecto, dado que este estaba bajo la tutela de Andromeda Tonks, prima de Sirius Black.

Justos, los seis abandonaron el tren y viajaron en el mismo carruaje al castillo. Agradecieron que no comenzó a llover hasta que estuvieron en el gran comedor. A Harry le preocupaban un poco los de primero, cuando salía un día como ese tener que cruzar el lago debía ser horrible.

—¿Habéis visto a Dante? —inquirió, comprendía que le hubiese dado una misión pero si había estado vigilando el lugar el año anterior, ¿Por qué ahora no estaba?

—¿Quién es Dante? —preguntó Ernie. —No me suena de nada.

—Un chico de Ravenclaw, está en nuestro curso.

—No hay ningún Dante en nuestro curso, Harry —Aseguró Tracey.

—Debes haberlo soñado —dijo Blaise.

Blaise y Tracey se marcharon a la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que Ernie se fue a la de Hufflepuff. Ni Neville ni Luna decían nada, pero estaban desconcertados. Miraban la mesa de Ravenclaw y a los amigos que acababan de ir a sus propias mesas. Harry pudo ver como la profesora McGonagall se acercaba a ellos con gesto severo, podía poner la mano en el fuego que era por alguna estupidez como no haberse sentado todavía en sus mesas. Con un gesto se la señalo a sus dos amigos.

—Si pienso en él lo recuerdo, de forma vaga. Como si estuviese borroso —reconoció Neville. — Será mejor que nos sentemos. Hasta luego. —Marchó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Vamos Harry. Si Dante no ha vuelto y todos lo han olvidado es porque no necesita estar aquí —aseguro Luna, tirándo de él y sentándolo cerca de la Helena, más conocida como la dama gris.

—Luna tiene razón. Nombrarlo solo servirá para llamar la atención, Harry. —La dama gris no solía hablar mucho con nadie, pero con él había sido diferente desde el principio. Se inclinó hacia él y le susurró —Me alegra que la daga de mi madre encontrase un portador digno.

Harry la miró con desconcierto y sorpresa; aquella era una revelación completamente sorprendente. La daga era un alma hecha para semidioses, con esa revelación le quedaba claro el porqué de la inscripción en griego. Una inscripción más que adecuada.

No pudo responder a aquello, todo el comedor quedó en silencio en el mismo instante en que las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, entrando por ellas la profesora McGonagall con la remesa de estudiantes de primer año. La ceremonia de selección daba comienzo. El sombrero hizo su parte inicial transmitiendo mediante versos mal rimados, a modo de canción, las características por las que se destacaba cada una de las casas. En ocasiones pensaba que la escuela ganaría si llevasen al sombrero a clases de canto, claro que es probable que el profesor que se las diese acabase en una habitación con las pareces acolchadas. No existía de eso en el mundo mágico, ¿para qué cuando te podías tomas las pociones adecuadas?; cuando por fin terminó su interpretación, Harry pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Los distintos estudiantes fueron pasando al ser llamados, siendo sometidos uno tras otro al juicio del sombrero. Había muchos que estaban confiados, algunos estaban asustados como si tuviesen ganas de salir corriendo y, el resto, estaban tan solo nerviosos. Lo podía comprender, eran mucha las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza al ser seleccionado. Él había sabido a lo que se enfrentaba y aun así había estado inquieto. No quería imaginar cómo se sentían aquellos a los que sus familiares no habían tranquilizado o incluso los de familia muggle que sin saber prácticamente nada de este mundo se veían arrojados a lo que debía parecerles una dura prueba. Harry pensaba que debían cambiar esas cosas, debía explicarles todo ello cuando les hablaban del mundo al que iban a entrar. ¿Cómo nadie había pensado en ello antes?. Encontraba que era un gran fallo.

La selección le dio a Ravenclaw siete nuevos estudiantes, a los que recibieron con alegría en la mesa. Mientras las fuentes de comida se llenaban, un estudiante de segundo les explicaba que iban a ser escoltados por los prefectos hasta la sala común cuando terminase la cena. Los postres sustituyeron a los platos principales, Harry se sirvió tan solo una pequeña porción que se terminó escuchando las palabras de bienvenida del director que presentaba como nuevos profesores para cuidado de criaturas mágicas y para defensa contras las artes oscuras a Rubeus Hagrid y Robert Waters respectivamente.

Terminada la cena Harry marchó con tranquilidad hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, no necesitaba contraseña alguna, tan solo resolver el enigma de la aldaba. Así que podía caminar tranquilamente hasta la sala común. Luna lo acompañaba, no terminaba de encajar con el resto de los compañeros de su curso. Harry no comprendía porque, Luna suponía una gran compañía, tenía una forma particular de ver las cosas que en ocasiones solía ser pasada por alto. Tenía un intelecto especial. Iban por el quinto piso cuando la obsidiana se calentó, indicando que había un Horcrux en el castillo. Harry sintió un atisbo de preocupación, si había otra de esas monstruosidades en el castillo era muy posible que tanto él como el resto de estudiantes estuviese en peligro. Era imprescindible encontrarlo y destruirlo antes que cayese en manos inocentes. Antes que otra persona acabase en peligro de muerte.

Sostuvo la obsidiana distraído entre sus manos, notando que se mantenía igual hasta llegar al séptimo piso, donde comenzó a tornarse opaca. El horcrux estaba en un lugar del séptimo piso. Se centraría en buscar por los alrededores a partir de mañana. Ahora bien, ¿qué había en el séptimo piso?. Unos lavabos, tanto masculinos como femenino; un par de aulas vacías y los accesos a las torres de astronomía, adivinación, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Tenía mucha faena por delante.

(***)

En un hospital mágico de Suiza, a salvo de los políticos de gran Bretaña y de la prensa, llevaba Sirius Black recuperándose de su estancia en Azkaban. Había sido absuelto y se encontraba feliz por ello, pero también estaba aburrido, pues para protegerse se encontraba casi aislado mientras se recuperaba. Tan sólo había recibido la visita del abogado que le había conseguido su prima y de su propia prima. No a diario pero si de cuando en cuando para mantenerse informado de lo que iba ocurriendo a Londres y, la opinión pública en general. En una de esas ocasiones había recibido una carta en mano de su abogado, una carta que Xenophilus Lovegood le había hecho llegar al letrado pero que el contenido incumbía grandemente a Sirius. El editor del quisquilloso quería informar en primicia sobre lo que él tuviese que decir. Giró la cabeza al escuchar golpear la puerta de su habitación; sonrió, en la puerta de la misma estaba su prima preferida, Andromeda.

—¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien; algo aburrido. Tengo ganas de salir de aquí.

—Ya llegará, ya te darán el alta cuando te recobres.

—Pero yo me encuentro bien.

—Tienes mejor aspecto, no lo niego.

—Me alegra que no lo hagas. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo el abogado?, ¿estás a cargo de uno de los hijos de James?

—Sí. James nos nombró sus padrinos en cuanto su madre se lo entrego y nos dio indicaciones para protegerlo de Lily de ser necesario. James te lo hubiese pedido a ti, si para ese entonces no hubieseis estado distanciados —respondió Andromeda. —Me consta que quería arreglar las cosas pero...

—James y yo éramos muy orgullosos y yo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar —admitió Sirius. —De todas formas es mejor así, a saber qué habría sido del chico de quedar a mi cargo. Se lanzaron contra mí sin dudarlo, ni juicios ni nada. Por fortuna ahora está todo solventado y podré ocupar el segundo asiento de los Black en los tribunales. Supongo que mi madre estaría contenta.

—Sobre eso hablaremos en su momento, y de ya ten presente que habrá muchos que busquen congraciarse contigo para tenerte de aliado.

—Lo imaginaba. Siempre deteste las bambalinas de la política pero no por ello deje de observar y estar atento. Supongo que mi puesto como auror no lo voy a poder recuperar.

—Mi hija me mencionó que pensaban someterte a una evaluación para ver si eres competente o no para regresar al cargo. El comité evaluador serán Scrimgeur, Dawlish y Kingsley.

—Resumiendo, mejor empiezo a buscar trabajo en la seguridad privada. A mí me entreno Moody quien debería ser el jefe de aurores en lugar de Scrimgeur que ganó el puesto a base de fuerza política, y quien además siempre detestó a Moody. Dawlish me detesta, así que usara cualquier medio justo o injusto para dejarme fuera y a Kinsgley no lo conozco.

—Dora dice que es un tipo serio, listo, trabajador y justo.

—¿Están juntos?

—No lo sé, no nos lo ha presentado.

—¿Y el chico?, ¿Cómo es?

—¿Harry?, un chico estupendo. Inteligente, despierto y calmado. Es un Ravenclaw.

—A James siempre le pareció que los Ravenclaw eran unos pijos con aire de listos —dijo Sirius tras soltar una carcajada. —Me gustaría conocerle.

—Él también lo desea. Y hablando de deseos, hay alguien fuera que quiere verte.

—¿De quién se trata?

—Pasa

Andromeda tan sólo había elevado la voz lo suficiente para hacerse notar y que en el exterior pudiese ser oída. Sirius la miraba a ella y a la puerta desconcertado, expectante. Una persona entró en la habitación, alguien que hizo que le cambiase la cara irradiando ahora felicidad. Era un viejo amigo, un buen amigo. Remus Lupin.

Pudo ver que estaba muy desmejorado, como si viviese con un presupuesto muy bajo, eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Algo que resultaba altamente negativo. Comenzaron a conversar en privado, pues su prima les había dado esa deferencia. Fue así como se enteró de la realidad. Tras la muerte de James, Lily se había convertido en una verdadera arpía y había ayudado a que saliesen aprobadas leyes en contra de las criaturas mágicas y los magos con sangre de criatura. Había sido ella quien había evitado que Dumbledore lo contratase al revelar accidentalmente en la prensa lo que él era. Sirius sentía la rabia arder en él, consideraba a esa mujer la causante de la desgracia del grupo de amigos que habían sido tras salir del castillo, pero si algo había aprendido de lo que había vivido era que no siempre se podía dejar arrastrar por un impulso temprano.

—Te aseguro Lunático, que el tiempo la pondrá en su lugar. Yo me encargaré que eso suceda, tarde o temprano.

(***)

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó temprano, bastante antes que sus compañeros de habitación y que el resto de la casa Ravenclaw. Contrario a lo que solía hacer habitualmente, ponerse sus gafas y preparar un poco las materias, se puso a buscar el horcrux. No lo había pensado o considerado realmente, no había considerado lo poco probable que era que Tom Riddle hubiese entrado en otras salas comunes que no fuese la de Slytherin, pero no lo descartaba. Harry sabía que Gryffindor al igual que Slytherin funcionaba con contraseña, así qué sólo era necesario seguir a uno de los estudiantes de esa casa y estar atento. Lo mismo pasaba con ese ritmo musical de la casa Hufflepuff. Incluso Harry reconocía que la alzaba no era infalible, cualquiera con la inteligencia suficiente podía resolver el acertijo si se lo proponía.

Descartó de entrada las habitaciones, dudaba que alguien fuese a esconder algo en una habitación al azar, además que registrarlas en ese momento podía llegar a ser complicado, muy complicado; sobre todo si lo sorprendían. Las habitaciones de las chicas estaban igualmente descartadas, ningún chico podía subir a estas gracias a un mecanismo de seguridad cortesía de los fundadores del castillo, claro que, de ser necesario podría intentar acceder volando. Así que quedaba la sala común, una biblioteca circular bien iluminada con el busto de la fundadora de la casa al fondo entre las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Descartar lo improbable era tedioso y, sin embargo, sería un gran descuido no hacerlo. Subestimar a un enemigo era lo peor que podía hacerse.

Tras revisar a fondo la sala común y no encontrar nada, esperó a que bajase Luna para acudir al gran comedor. Por el trayecto vigilaba el comportamiento de la obsidiana. Supo por la mirada de Luna que se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento, más no le dijo nada, prefiriendo permanecer en completo silencio al respecto. Tan sólo le habló de criaturas mágicas y de que había ido de viaje con su padre para estudiar las adaptaciones de los nargles a distintos climas. Se sentaron juntos por mitad de la mesa, frente a la dama gris y comenzaron su desayuno. A mitad del mismo, El profesor Flitwicth pasó repartiendo los distintos horarios. Harry consulto el suyo. Tenía aritmancia y transformaciones antes del almuerzo; después cuidado de criaturas mágicas y runas antiguas antes de comer y como única clase de la tarde una doble sesión de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En aritmancia eran más pronto pocos estudiantes. La mayoría había preferido irse a adivinación, huyendo de lo difícil. Harry no encontraba útil la adivinación a menos que se poseyese "el don". Antes de tomar constancia de la realidad de la mitología lo desdeñaba un poco, ahora sabiendo que todo aquello era real, no podía negar que la adivinación también lo fuese, aunque estuviese reservada para unos pocos privilegiados; o quizá no lo eran tanto. Se sentó entre Blaise y Hermione Granger.

—Buenos días, soy Séptima Vector. Vuestra profesora de aritmancia —comenzó a decir la profesora. —La aritmancia es la disciplina mágica que estudia los números y sus propiedades así como sus aplicaciones como la creación de hechizos, la numerología o los códigos cifrados. —La definición que dio la profesora era breve y concisa, haciendo que todos se llenasen la boca con esa descripción y estuviesen deseosos de comenzar cuanto antes. —Para el estudio de esta disciplina tendréis que tener cierto control de las matemáticas, pues trabajaremos cada vez con ecuaciones de mayor complejidad. Así que, hasta que no sepa que todos tenéis un nivel aceptable de resolución de ecuaciones simples. Os realizaré en esta clase un examen inicial para ver desde donde tenemos que empezar vuestros estudios. El objetivo es que iniciemos el estudio aritmantico propiamente dicho para después de Samhaim.

Harry suspiró, hacía mucho que no tocaba las matemáticas, desde el último curso de primaria. Así que se sentía un poco verde. Las matemáticas no se le habían dado mal, tampoco era excepcionalmente bueno con ellas. Más pronto pasable. Miró los ejercicios que les planteaba la profesora. Había desde operaciones simples a operaciones complejas en las que la misma operación incluía sumas, restas, multiplicaciones y divisiones. Incluso tuvo que resolver un par de castillos de fracciones. Como odiaba los castillos de fracciones, tener que saber en qué posición concreta se multiplicaba o dividía un número. Pero hubo en ese examen algo que lo dejó completamente desconcertado sin saber qué hacer. Un par de ejercicios no tenían número, tan sólo tenían letras. Salió de esa clase; desconcertado, ofuscado y nervioso.

En transformaciones se sentó con los de Ravenclaw, sacando unas hojas de pergamino para tomar las notas que hiciese falta. Extraño a lo que podía esperar no comenzaron la clase repasando lo del curso anterior sino que empezaron tratando un tema de las transformaciones humanas. Harry sabía que no iban a entrar en realizar ese tipo de tranformaciones, pero sí que iban a ver las claves para identificar a un animago. Harry suponía que eso tenía alguna relación a los acontecimientos del verano. O tal vez era que siempre se trataba ese tema de forma superficial en tercer año. La propia profesora McGonagall realizó una muestra de cómo se transformaba en un gato atigrado. Él al igual que la mayoría de los Ravenclaw aplaudieron por cortesía. El resto de la clase permaneció en silencio.

—¿Que os pasa? No es por hacer alarde, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no arranca un aplauso general.

Harry creía que eso era exagerar, que la profesora quería sentirse alabada por lograr transformarse. No le parecía que reprender a los alumnos por no ser unos entusiastas pelotilleros fuese el mejor método didáctico.

—Por favor profesora, acabamos de tener nuestra primera clase de adivinación —dijo Hermione Granger.

Harry frunció el ceño. No podía ser que ella hablase de la clase de adivinación cuando había estado en la clase de aritmancia. Y no había habido tiempo para que hubiese sabido lo que había pasado con esa clase. Además de usar "acabamos de tener", no "algunos vienen". Era todo muy sospechoso.

—Ya. Comprendo. Decidme, ¿quién de vosotros va a morir este año? —preguntó la profesora, con un tono que alguien emplearía para hablar de algo trivial durante una tertulia.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso a leer lo que había anotado sobre los animagos durante la explicación de la profesora. Ignoró por completo a los demás cuando se giraron a mirar a los de adivinación. No le preocupaba ese asunto, tenía otros más importantes entre las manos. De hecho lo consideraba estúpido porque ni el año pasado ni el anterior había muerto ningún estudiante.

—Lo veo muy bien de salud señor Potter, así que perdone que no le disculpe el realizar las tareas escolares. Le aseguro que si muere, no deberá entregarlas.

Tras esas palabras de la profesora, Harry alzó la mirada y se giró para mirar a su hermano. Mientras tanto escuchaba los cuchicheos sobre las hojas de té y la predicción de la profesora. Muchos pensaban que la forma de trivializar eso de McGonagall era incorrecta. Que Theon Potter estaba sentenciado. Pudo captar la mirada de su hermano que lo miraba entre asustado, serio y como si lo retase a decir algo.

—¿Entonces han predicho que Theon va a morir? —pregunto Harry con una mueca de burla. —¡Que asombroso!, parece que todos olvidáis que todo el mundo debe morir algún día. —Pudo captar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano tras sus palabras.

—¡Cállate bastardo!¡No te atrevas a burlarte de Theon, inútil usurpador!

—¡Silencio! —pidió la profesora McGonagall. —Señor Potter, treinta puntos menos para Ravenclaw por hablar sin permiso. —Harry captó la mirada de la profesora. Estaba claro que era una venganza por su comentario en el despacho del director el año pasado. Además de ser un descuento completamente injusto porque toda la clase había estado hablando y murmurando. —Señor Weasley, aunque bien merecido ya le dije en una ocasión que no toleraría ese lenguaje. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Sin duda alguna estaba demostrando que en el aula ella tenía el poder y que si lo deseaba podía fastidiar bastante a Harry. Insultar a un compañero era mucho más grave que simplemente dar una opinión.

Harry no replico, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la clase, tomando notas y deseando que esta finalizase. El resto de los Ravenclaw se mantenía en silencio, y Harry rogaba porque ninguno de ellos fuese a quejarse a Flitwitch. Los Ravenclaw no eran competitivos en la copa de la casa como Gryffindor o Slytherin, pero sí que era cierto que no les agradaba perder puntos por causas poco fundadas. Si se trataba de Quidditch, era otra cosa, podían llegar a ser muy salvajes cuando luchaban por la copa de quidditch.

Como Harry se temía, sus compañeros de curso se pasaron todo el almuerzo tratando de convencerle para que pusiese una queja por la bajada de puntos de McGonagall. Harry se negó, exponiéndoles sus argumentos. Sí, había sido injusto. Pero mientras no fuese a más como un acoso constante e infundado o una bajada de puntos por no salirle un hechizo o por respirar; por cosas completamente absurdas e imposibles de justificar no haría nada. Además les explico por encima lo sucedido el curso anterior con la cámara y que la profesora lo ignoró quitándole treinta puntos que fue lo único que pidió que le fuese devuelto a su casa cuando hablo con el director, explicando las circunstancias en que se había dado. De esa forma les dijo que la profesora le había cogido manía en ese momento y que era mejor no alimentar esa actitud a menos que se fuese de las manos. En esos momentos Harry agradecía ser un Ravenclaw y no un Gryffindor. Los Gryffindor no hubiesen comprendido, los Ravenclaw admitieron ese razonamiento.

Después del almuerzo, se dirigió junto a la mayoría de los de tercero a cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Era una materia considerada como "maría", la típica asignatura sencilla que estaba para que todo el mundo la aprobase y se relajase. No sabía cómo sería con el anterior profesor pero después de haber tenido que encadenar su libro de texto, no sabía bien que esperar de Hagrid.

—H-Hola, bienvenidos todos. —El profesor parecía algo azorado. —Me alegra que hayáis llegado. Ahora empezad por abrir el libro.

—¿Cómo? —espetó Draco Malfoy. —¿Cómo abrimos el libro?

Draco sacó su libro de texto que estaba atado con un cinturón. Al igual que otros muchos alumnos. Algunos con cadenas al igual que Harry, otros con cuerdas. Todos lo tenían atado de una forma u otra. Hermione lo había atado con celo mágico. Ingenioso pero ineficaz si el libro se ponía rabioso. Le constaba que Dora lo había intentado así antes que Harry le dijese de usar las cadenas. Hagrid tomó el libro de Hermione y despegó el celo; el libro enseguida se revolvió hasta que Hagrid le acarició el lomo y este se dejó abrir.

—Solo teníais que acariciarlo. Pensé que os parecería gracioso —dijo el profesor.

—Que gracioso tener un libro que quiere comernos las manos —se burló Draco.

—A decir verdad, hubiese sido de agradecer una nota informativa en la carta profesor —intervino Harry en tono conciliador.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Tres puntos para Ravenclaw por la sugerencia —afirmó el profesor. —Ahora tenéis los libros, iré a por las criaturas.

La clase se juntó en pequeños grupos, cada uno de los cuales sostenía diferentes conversaciones. Harry estaba intercambiando primeras impresiones con Neville, Ernie, Blaise y Tracey además que el Gryffindor comentó lo que McGonagall había hecho a Harry en clase. Harry les repitió a ellos lo mismo que había dicho al resto de Ravenclaws mientras el grupito de Draco y el grupito de Theon discutían por algún motivo. Por alguna estupidez seguramente. El resto de alumnos o miraba la pelea, o apostaba a quien sacará primero la varita o bien pasaban de ellos y hablaban de Quidditch o incluso de las hojas de té.

El profesor tardó un poco en regresar, trayendo con él unas bestias que eran un cruce entre un águila y un caballo. Hipogrifos. Hagrid comenzó a explicar las peculiaridades de aquellas criaturas, como era su comportamiento, como se relacionaban entre ellos y los humanos; y sobretodo, destacó lo orgullosos que podían ser. Luego liberó a uno de esos hipogrifos y pidió un voluntario para acercarse a él para la parte demostrativa de la clase. La mayoría de los alumnos se hicieron atrás, Harry entre ellos, quien miraba al hipogrifo con duda, analizándolo. Fue Theon quien se acercó al hipogrifo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Hagrid e incluso volando en el hipogrifo cuando este le permitió hacerlo. Visto de esa manera parecía más sencillo de lo que realmente debía ser. Tras ese éxito todos querían probar, incluido el propio Harry; pero todo aquello se torció y la clase fue suspendida después que Draco insultase al Hipogrifo y este lo atacase. Eso parecía un feo asunto.

Tubo algo de tiempo entre esa clase y la siguiente para curiosear en el séptimo piso. No podía subir a la torre de adivinación pues no cursaba esa materia además que la profesora parecía anidar en el lugar; la de Gryffindor estaba descartada, a menos que se pusiera la capa y siguiese a uno de ellos. Así que quedaban las aulas vacías y la torre de astronomía, esta última no le preocupaba, pues tendría durante el curso oportunidades de sobra durante las clases. Se dirigió a una de las aulas vacías, en desuso, donde había acumuladas sillas y mesas. La obsidiana no reaccionaba en el lugar. Se mantenía caliente pero no cambiaba su tonalidad como lo había hecho en el banco. Pensativo se sentó en el suelo y contempló la daga, recordando las palabras de Helena Ravenclaw. Esa daga que ahora le pertenecía a él y acudía hasta él si se separaba de ella, había pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw. La examinó de cerca, el metal era muy extraño, emitía una especie de luz mística y podía ver su rostro reflejado en su superficie.

—Está hecha de bronce celestial. Es el arma de un héroe.

—Pensé que dijiste que había pertenecido a tu madre, Helena.

—¿Una mujer no puede ser un héroe?

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque en ese caso sería una heroína.

—Cuestiones semánticas aparte. "Héroe" actúa como una especie de eufemismo de lo que encierra en sí esa palabra. Se refiere más a ciertos individuos con ciertas capacidades de la antigua Grecia que a lo que a lo que hoy se ha visto reducida esa palabra.

—Semidios.

—Precisamente, sólo un semidios puede empuñar un arma de semidios. Solo un semidios y unos pocos pueden ver un arma de semidios. El manto que oculta lo mitológico es cada vez más espeso conforme la gente se vuelve más racional y se empeña en que los mitos son solo mitos.

—¿Hay más como yo en Hogwarts?

—No. Fuentes fiables me lo comunicaron. Tú eres semidiós y eres legado. No hay más semidioses en Hogwarts, si hay más legados. Menos de los que debería.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Durante la época de los griegos y posteriormente los romanos, había muchos semidioses con el don de la magia. En la edad media comenzó el declive. En esa época de oscurantismo era raro que los dioses se mezclasen con los magos, cada vez más pues fueron los primeros en abrazar la magia como algo de sus familias en lugar de algo venido de los dioses. Con los muggles era diferente, el mundo muggle necesitaba de semidioses a los que otros semidioses instruían para mantener el reinado de los dioses. Con nosotros los magos fue cada vez a menos. La mayoría de las familias contaban en sus historias familiares que descendían de dioses y eso se tranmitía de generación a generación, de legado a legado. Pero esos legados no siempre eran escogidos por un arma, por lo que poco a poco esas armas cayeron en el olvido y todo quedaba como dones familiares.

—Ahora casi nadie cree en los dioses.

—Sólo unas pocas familias siguen creyendo en ellos, esas pocas son las que han mantenido lo que llaman la "pureza". La mayor parte de estas ya no cree que desciendan de dioses sino que los dioses los bendijeron. Muchos dones se han perdido al perder por completo esas familias sus conexiones con los dioses. El arma que llevas, solo un semidiós puede empuñarla, rechazaría que lo hiciese un simple legado. Es especial en ese aspecto.

—Tu madre...la inscripción del arma...

—" σοφία", sabiduría

—Atenea. Solo atenea o alguien que la venerase pondría una inscripción así.

—La diosa de la sabiduría engendra semidioses. No por el método tradicional, es una diosa virgen y juiciosa; sino a nivel intelectual. Cuando está con alguien cuya inteligencia encuentra estimulante obsequia a ese alguien con un pequeño o pequeña nacido de sus propios pensamientos.

—Eso es interesante

—Ahora será mejor que no llegues tarde a clase. Runas enseña en primer año las lenguas muertas. Aunque no tengas problemas con el latín y el griego, cuídate del gaélico que puede llegar a ser muy engañoso.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias.

La clase de runas resulto, como había dicho Helena, una introducción al concepto de las runas, como se utilizaban y los lenguajes en los que estaban basados. Las runas usaban cualquier idioma caído en deshuso para crear sus hechizos de forma completamente distinta a la usada con la varita. Por lo que a lo largo de los cursos verían distintos tipos de cifrados de runas. Serían simples, de un solo lenguaje. De ahí hasta los timos. La combinación de lenguajes se veía en sexto y séptimo año. Para Harry todo eso le sonaba estimulante. Como bien le había recomendado Helena se centraría en el gaeligo. Dado que los otros dos eran naturales para él. El primer trimestre lo ocuparían con el griego, el segundo con el latin y el tercero con el gaélico. Harry empezaría a estudiar el gaélico desde ya. La dislexia no lo iba a detener; usaría sus gafas como siempre hacía con todo.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras fue curiosa. Resulto que el profesor Waters les hizo una clase-resumen de lo que se suponía debían haber aprendido el año anterior pasándoles una bibliografía en la que indicaba los libros que les recomendaba para adquirir esos conocimientos. No iba a darlos en clase esos conceptos que se suponía que debíamos saber. No retrasaría el programa de tercer año por haber tenido en segundo a un inepto como profesor.

—Las artes oscuras son inmensas y variadas. Comprenden desde maldiciones hasta criaturas mágicas. Este año lo dedicaremos al estudio de las criaturas mágicas. De ahora os adelanto que en mis clases quiero dedicación y concentración. Defensa contra las artes oscuras es una materia muy seria, así que no toleraré alborotadores de ningún tipo. Tampoco os premiaré por saberos la lección o aprender a enfrentar correctamente a una criatura. No pienso premiaros por hacer algo que es vuestra obligación como estudiantes. —El tono del profesor era muy severo. Se notaba que iba a ser todo un sargento. —Durante este año vamos a estudiar las criaturas magicas y cómo enfrentarlas. Ahora comenzad a leer el capítulo del Boggart, en la próxima sesión os enfrentaréis a uno y espero resultados óptimos muchachos.

Pasó el resto de la clase leyendo y esquematizando lo que leía. Sabía que podía esperar del profesor que fuese estricto, pero no hasta qué punto ni tampoco predecir cuales eran sus probables exigencias. Terminada la clase se dirigió a la enfermería, había escuchado que el señor Malfoy había pasado la tarde junto a su hijo y sencillamente sentía cierta curiosidad al respecto.

—Hola Draco, ¿Cómo estas?

—¿Cómo quieres que este, Potter? —En sus palabras encerraba dolor, debía ser una herida más aparatosa de lo que en un principio parecia. —¿Vienes a burlarte como el idiota de tu Hermano?

—Yo no soy Theon, Draco. No quiero pelea. Tan sólo me intereso por un compañero de estudios y me pregunto cómo alguien tan inteligente y versado en nuestro mundo puede cometer la estupidez de ofender intencionalmente a una peligrosa criatura.

—Muy agudo —observó Draco. —Hice lo que debía para demostrar la incompetencia del profesor.

—Ajá. Y lo hiciste porque... ¿has tenido algún problema con Hagrid o porque a los Gryffindor parece agradarles el guardabosques?

—Esos asuntos no merecen mi atención. Lo hice a petición de mi padre. Fue sacado el año anterior por Dumbledore del consejo con una excusa barata, algo sobre un estúpido diario...

Harry frunció el ceño mientras Draco despotricaba, eso era un detalle que él consideraba relevante. Si había sido el padre de Draco el que había puesto a circular ese diario y este había terminado en manos de una niña de una familia que los Malfoy consideraban enemiga, no podía ser una coincidencia. Harry creía en las coincidencias cada vez menos. El diario había sido un horcrux en manos de un supuesto miembro del círculo interno de Voldemort, la copa la habían encontrado en la cámara de otro de los miembros del círculo. No, no era una coincidencia. Más tarde escribiría a Dora para hablar del tema, posiblemente cara a carta, en la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Dora y Andromeda le habían hablado de esas cosas hace mucho tiempo y de la importancia de ser cauto frente a ciertas personas. Mientras andaba perdido en sus pensamientos se perdió parte de la diatriba y protestas de Draco.

—... y claro, padre se enteró por el señor Nott y no estaba dispuesto a que ese inútil nos diese clase. Me pidió que hiciese algo al respecto.

—Dudo que te pidiese que saltases a insultar a un hipogrifo para que este te arrancase el brazo —dijo Harry con cierto toque irónico. —Podría haberte matado. Además había otros métodos.

—Un error de cálculo. —El muchacho rubio se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué otros métodos?

—Hagrid fue expulsado en tercer año y su varita partida en dos. Aunque este exonerado de la abertura de la cámara de Slytherin, no ha podido en los dos meses de verano estudiar los dos cursos y medio que le faltaban y capacitarse como mago mediante los Timos.

—¿Quién iba a creerse que ese patán fuera el heredero de Slytherin?; el heredero debía ser alguien con cerebro y el guardabosques carece de él.

—Ese no es el punto, Draco. Piensalo, tu eres listo. Seguro que das con él.

—El consejo escolar puede impugnar los nombramientos de aquellos docentes no capacitados para el cargo siempre que haya una protesta significativa del cuerpo estudiantil —soltó casi como si lo hubiese memorizado. —Los alumnos deben pasar sus quejas a dirección y esta hacérselas llegar al consejo —terminó. —Pero eso tiene un fallo, Harry. Dumbledore no iba a permitir que el consejo interfiriese en Hogwarts y mucho menos que despidiesen a su sirviente.

—Que es lo que ha pasado ahora. Hagrid no va a ser despedido. Dumbledore ha intercedido por él en el consejo aludiendo un error debido a la inexperiencia. Has armado demasiado escándalo y no has tenido en cuenta que los estudiantes pueden saltarse al director cuando haya fundadas sospechas que este no va a actuar como a su cargo debe.

—Mierda. Bueno aún queda la comisión de criaturas peligrosas.

—Comisión que pondrá una multa que no será nada para las arcas del castillo y supondrá la ejecución de una criatura que a fin de cuentas se estaba defendiendo. No dudo que aprovecharéis eso al máximo, pero a fin de cuentas no os ha servido de nada. Al menos no para algo inmediato como creo que preferíais.

—Eres el único que no ha venido a juzgarme. Dumbledore me miraba con severidad como si quisiera castigarme el resto del año, mi padre con decepción mascullando algo de arreglar el lio que había armado, los Gryffindor a recriminarme e insultarme y los de mi casa a adularme e incluso felicitarme una vez se ha sabido la denuncia de mi padre. Tú eres el único que me ha escuchado.

—Nadie es juez de nadie, solo uno puede juzgarse a sí mismo.

—Me duele, por cierto. A pesar de las pociones. La señora pomfrey dice que tendré que estar aquí unos días.

—Te traeré los apuntes entonces.


	19. La villa

**La villa.**

Las semanas fueron pasando, y de cuando en cuando siguieron saliendo artículos en referencia al injusto encarcelamiento de Sirius Black y quienes eran los que habían instigado el mismo. Eso trajo sin duda un gran revuelo a Hogwarts y murmullos con los que señalaban de forma poco discreta a Theon, por todo lo que había ido saliendo a la luz de su madre y de las conspiraciones que la rodeaban. Harry sabía que esos artículos habían causado daño a Theon, algo que no se merecía en realidad. Una cosa era pagar por lo que hacía al molestar a los demás y otra cosa que le molestasen por algo que había hecho su madre. No era nada justo. Aunque por otra parte era bueno que hubiese algo de justicia poética. Ni él ni su grupo eran de los que mostraban justicia ante los demás.

Muchos se acercaban a Harry para sacarle información, eso le resultaba molesto; más que nada porque básicamente eran del tipo de personas que tan sólo se arrimaban a alguien por conveniencia. Estaba completamente claro que aquello era porque estaba bajo la tutela de la prima de Sirius Black. El mismo motivo por el que le insultaban los amigos de su hermano desde principio de curso. Tenía claro que lo atacaban precisamente porque necesitaban pagar con alguien todo lo que les contrariaba lo que salía en los periódicos. No era la primera vez que trataban de cobrar venganza por los artículos. Tres de los cuatro mosqueteros esperaban a sorprenderlo a solas para hechizarle, gastarle alguna broma o simplemente importunarlo de cualquiera de las posibles formas que se les ocurriese, lo cual siempre acababa en querer usar los puños o la varita y en Harry ocultándose como pueda lo que dificultaba mucho sus labores de búsqueda. Así no podía buscar el Horcrux. Theon iba con ellos siempre, y aunque no participaba en el acoso hacía él, tampoco lo detenía. Se quedaba mirando con disgusto, como si le aburriese la situación. Se notaba que estaba dolido pero no parecía especialmente vengativo.

De todo eso, Harry aprendió a ir por los pasillos en las horas libres con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Sólo así podía realizar sus exámenes y buscar el oscuro artefacto con tranquilidad. Había encontrado una pista, la siguiese como la siguiese acababa siempre frente a un sólido muro. Por más que lo examinase no encontraba ningún acceso secreto en el mismo ni soltura alguna que pudiese generar en un hueco donde ocultar algo. Nada, absolutamente nada. Era un callejón sin salida. Ni tan siquiera estudiando el mapa y los distintos pisos. Ninguna forma de llegar a ese punto en concreto, a lo que se suponía era el interior de ese muro.

En una de sus expediciones de búsqueda se encontró por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso a una chica sentada en el suelo y llorando. Era una chica pelirroja con túnica de la casa Gryffindor. Se fijó bien en ella. Era la chica de la cámara de los secretos, la que había sido capturada por el diario de Riddle. Decidió acercarse a ella, quitándose la capa y guardándola en el interior de su túnica. Le preocupaba que estuviese sola, de hecho llevaba sola desde principio de curso por lo que había podido observar.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

Vio a la chica alzar la mirada y dirigirla hacia él. Se notaba que había estado llorando, tenía restos de lágrimas en las mejillas y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Le sonrió tranquilamente, de forma apacible. Pudo ver la duda en sus ojos, y cierto temor en los mismos; luego asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—N-nada.

—Nadie llora por nada —le respondió a la chica sentándose frente a ella.

—Nadie quiere ser amigo de alguien que abrió la cámara secreta.

—Quedó demostrada tu inocencia.

—Eso a todos les da igual, solo les interesa que abrí la cámara y castigarme por ello. Hasta mis hermanos. Fred y George gastan bromas que son bastante molestas, sé que tratan de animarme pero me molestan más que otra cosa. Percy no para de mirarme con disgusto como si lo hubiese decepcionado y Ron... bueno creo que ya sabes como es.

—Sí. Lo comprendo.

—Todos mis compañeros me han dado la espalda. Me recriminan no ser una buena Gryffindor. Sólo me defienden dos personas dentro de Gryffindor, pero todo cae en saco roto.

—Son idiotas. Luego se definen como que esa casa es una familia pero visto está que no es así.

—Me siento sola, no tengo amigos.

—Yo puedo serlo, que estemos en casas diferentes no significa que no podamos serlo... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Ginny.

—Yo soy Harry. —Le tendió la mano y aguardó a que la aceptase.

—Tú me sacaste de la cámara.

—Hice lo que sentía que debía hacer, y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No hay nada que agradecer —aseguró Harry. —Si en Gryffindor la mayoría te dan de lado es porque son idiotas. Te puedo asegurar que en tu casa hay más gente que no es bien tratada por sus compañeros. Sin ir más lejos a Neville lo ningunean por no ser lo suficientemente valiente según sus standares. A Hermione Granger la tratan como a un fantasma porque es mucho más inteligente que todos ellos juntos; no saben apreciarla porque analiza el problema antes de lanzarse de cabeza sin pensar antes.

—Fueron ellos los que me defendieron. Pero tengo miedo, ¿y si lo hicieron por quedar bien?

—Podría hablar con ellos, para empezar. Me llevo bien con ambos y, de hecho Neville es amigo mío. Y si tú lo deseas yo también puedo serlo. —Se incorporó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Tú tienes amigos en todas las casas.

—Sí. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? —inquirió con una gran sonrisa. —Esta escuela está fundamentada en la unidad entre casas, la amistad entre las diferentes personas. Los colores dan lo mismo, se supone que la división era para ensalzar los talentos naturales de las distintas personas. Pero sospecho que todo eso se ha visto desvirtuado.

—Mil años dan para mucho, ¿no?

—Sí, al igual que los resentimientos entre grupos cada vez más herméticos.

—La gente te considera un raro por relacionarte con todo el mundo.

—Tengo amistades en todas las casas y procuro ser correcto con todos. Los compañeros de hoy serán los que mañana tengamos en el ministerio, en san mungo o en cualquier otro lugar.

—Cuidas tus relaciones como lo haría un Slytherin pero eres bueno como un Hufflepuff

—Fui criado por una Slytherin y un Hufflepuff, curiosa mezcla. ¿No te parece?

—Sí, curiosa mezcla.

—¿Te paree si vamos a cenar y te presento al resto?. Hoy nos sentamos todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Vale

El día de la excursión a Hogsmeade llegó al fin y Harry marchó hacia el pueblo con el resto de sus amigos, entre todos acordaron un plan para ver todo lo que pudiesen del pueblo. Lo más importante del mismo. Decidieron dejar las tiendas en segundo plano, entrando solo si necesitaban algo y centrarse en tomar algo de forma relajada y tranquila; y en explorar la casa de los gritos. Eso sí, hicieron un alto en Honeydukes donde Harry aprovechó para comprar algunos dulces para Luna y Ginny que al estar en segundo año todavía no podían ir a la excursión. Era una pena que se lo perdiesen. Pero las normas eran las normas y aunque había sopesado prestarles la capa de invisibilidad para que se fuesen con ellos, lo había descartado. No creía en saltarse las normas porque sí, solo cuando merecía la pena. Solo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de las tres escobas cercanas a la barra y pidieron unas cervezas. Mientras aguardaban los profesores asignados a vigilar la excursión entraron también en el lugar sentándose en una mesa próxima a ellos, parecía que estaban hablando sobre algo.

—Dumbledore sigue insistiendo en volver a plantear el torneo como medio de la cooperación internacional —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall con desaprobación. —Ninguna de los otros dos colegios está dispuesto a ejercer de anfitrión.

—Temerán que nuestros estudiantes descubran sus secretos. La competencia entre escuelas por ver quién es la mejor de todas hace que quieran ocultarse a toda costa —murmuró el Profesor Flitwith. —Según sé, Hogwarts fue la última escuela anfitriona, y la anterior la francesa. Ahora le tocaría a la tercera escuela.

—Los secretos... no creo que nadie de Hogwarts conozca todos los secretos de Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Pomona? —inquirió McGonagall.

—El otro día iba pensando en cómo formular una petición de materiales para Dumbledore cuando me encontré con una sala llena de materiales para herbología. Cuando regresé no estaba.

—Debes haberlo soñado —dijo la profesora McGonagall

—No creo que lo haga. Hay una sala en Hogwarts que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en aquello que necesites —informo Flitwich.

Lo que los profesores habían estado diciendo había llegado a los oídos de Harry y sus amigos, quienes hicieron como si no hubiesen oído nada y se sumergieron enseguida en hacer apuestas sobre la inminente temporada de Quidditch. Pudo captar que sus compañeros tenían ganas de tratar ese mismo tema, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar, así que terminaron sus consumiciones y se encaminaron a la casa de los gritos. Lugar que deseaban explorar.

—Nunca había oído hablar de semejante cuarto secreto —dijo Ernie.

—No yo, aunque un día que estaba apurado porque se me olvido mi ejemplar de astronomía al pasar por un pasillo del séptimo piso di con una sala llena de ejemplares nuevos —dijo Blaise —. Me pareció raro pero no pude evitar aprovechar las circunstancias.

—A mí me paso igual un día que me escondía de Filch —aportó Neville. —Estaba lleno de objetos antiguos, sillas, escobas, libros...

—Que interesante—. Harry se quedó completamente pensativo, así que una habitación secreta en el séptimo piso. Eso tenía que investigarlo. Debía ser ahí donde estaba lo que andaba buscando. —¿recordáis en qué zona fue? —inquirió mientras miraba la estructura de la casa de los gritos desde la distancia de la cerca, pero su mente estaba en el pasillo, en encontrar el lugar idóneo para ocultar algo.

—Enfrente de un tapiz creo... —respondió Blaise. —¿Bárnabas el Chiflado?, no estoy seguro.

—Yo voy a explorar la casa —manifestó Ernie

—Iré contigo —afirmó Tracey.

—Yo también me apunto.

—Mejor vamos todos —propuso Neville.

De modo que saltaron la cerca y se aproximaron a la casa, conforme estaban más cerca podían constatar que estaba en muy mal estado, como si la hubiesen construido únicamente para dejar que se deteriorase año tras año. Forzando las tablas de una ventana consiguieron entrar en el interior. Estaba todo completamente en estado ruinoso, varias tablas sueltas, muebles destrozados. Los escalones a la planta superior estaban desgastados y eran de poca confianza, dando la sensación que se iban a partir nada más pisarlos.

—No creo que sea prudente que subamos. A menos que regresemos con las escobas —reconoció Harry. No las veía nada seguras.

—Eh, ¡mirad aquí! —exclamó Blaise. —Este sótano se convierte en un túnel.

—Eso es raro —dijo Neville. —La construcción es moderna, no parece tener más de treinta años. Los túneles dejaron de construirse a final de la edad media. Sólo las fortificaciones los tenían.

—Vamos a seguirlo —propuso Harry, sacando su varita y conjurando un Lumos.

Bajaron al túnel, llevando sus cosas con ellos. Era un túnel estrecho, de forma que tan solo cabían yendo en fila, uno tras otro. Blaise iba justo detrás de él, Ernie en el centro y Neville cerraba la retaguardia. Tras diez minutos recorriendo el túnel esté se ensancho, comenzando a ascender ligeramente hasta dar con una bóveda constituida por las gruesas raíces de un árbol. Entre estas, en el suelo se veía un poco de luz y de nieve. Era la salida. Harry avanzo, saliendo por la misma arrastrándose con cuidado.

—Inmovilus —conjuró al ver donde estaba. —Rápido salid. Estamos en el sauce boxeador.

—Entonces hemos encontrado uno de los famosos pasadizos del colegio —dijo Neville entusiasmado cuando todos estaban fuera y apartados del Sauce.

—Incluso podemos ir al pueblo cuando queramos. —La sonrisa que tenía Blaise en ese momento era de picardía. —Podemos hacer de esa casa nuestro lugar secreto, para juntarnos.

—Pero si está en ruinas —objetó Tracey

—Eso tiene arreglo. Además sería una tontería desperdiciar todo esto —comentó Ernie.

—Se lo tendremos que contar a Luna y Ginny. Ellas también son del grupo. —Harry no creía que debiesen ocultarles eso. Eran sus amigas y si eran un grupo debían serlo para todo. —Neville, esto es para Ginny. —Le entregó la bolsa con las golosinas de Ginny; él le iba a dar a Luna las suyas cuando llegase a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Al fin de semana siguiente, tuvo lugar el partido de Quidditch. Draco seguía lesionado y Flint, el capitán de Slytherin no había encontrado remplazo para el partido; los Gryffindor decían que era todo cuento y que no querían jugar en esas condiciones. Harry lo dudaba. Los Slytherin querían ganar a toda costa, cierto, pero al mismo tiempo sabía por Blaise que sí que habían tratado de buscar un remplazo. La siguiente opción para jugar contra Gryffindor, había sido Hufflepuff, pero su guardián había tenido un percance en pociones dos días antes del partido. Así que entre unas cosas y otras, era el equipo de Ravenclaw quien jugaba contra el de Gryffindor. Sin tiempo alguno de margen para preparar el partido. Ambos equipos iban ciegos en esta ocasión.

—Alea iacta est —murmuró Harry mientras se preparaba para el partido. Poniéndose la túnica y las distintas protecciones.

Afuera la madre de todas las tormentas rugía, los truenos retumbaban y llovía como si no hubiese un mañana. Un clima peligroso que Harry encontraba excitante, él no estaba preocupado y sabía que eso le venía por parte de su padre. Las tormentas no le asustaban, ni el viento; de hecho pensaba aprovechar la coyuntura para desarrollar más sus habilidades áreas. Eso sí, sin hacer trampa. No quería triunfar de forma deshonesta.

El partido dio comienzo, Harry se centró en el revuelto aire de la tormenta notando los truenos y rayos como si de sus propios latidos se tratase. Escuchó como enseguida sus compañeros de equipo se adelantaron en el marcador, en poco tiempo habían metido tres goles al guardián de Gryffindor, lo que había crispado mucho a este. Al pasar volando por su lado había notado que estaba rabioso, que no aceptaba haber sido pasado con tanta facilidad cuando el guardian de Ravenclaw hasta el momento había sido infranqueable. Ravenclaw ese año tenía unos cazadores decentes, pero no excepcionales; por el contrario uno de sus puntos fuertes era el guardián. Gryffindor tenía un buen guardián, pero se habían centrado demasiado en una estrategia en concreto, por el contrario, las cazadoras de Gryffindor eran de élite. Eso fue lo que aprovechó el guardián de Gryffindor al dar la orden a sus golpeadores de derribar al guardián de Ravenclaw. Eso los dejó en una clara desventaja, haciendo que los cazadores de Ravenclaw pasasen a estar a la defensiva, haciendo lo posible por alejar a los Gryffindor de los aros. Ante ese panorama pronto perdieron su ventaja inicial comenzando a tenerla los del equipo de los leones. Harry empezó a buscar la Snich con más ainco, sabía que Theon era un buen buscador, un buen rival. También sabía que el capitán de Gryffindor quería costearse un colchón de puntos con el que asegurar la copa a costa de los Ravenclaw. No lo iba a permitir. Visualizó el destello e inicio una carrera en persecución de la Snich, yendo casi a la par hasta que en viento comenzaba a ser más fuerte. Harry pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Theon no; con ello Harry logró hacerse con el snich, dándole a su equipo una victoria algo ajustada pero que hacía que se mantuviesen en la copa.

—Harry Potter de la casa Ravenclaw se hace con el snich y le da la victoria a su casa salvando a su equipo del lamentable juego que han mostrado —anunció Lee Jordan, un comentarista que de imparcial no tenía nada. —El resultado final del partido es Gryffindor 160 puntos, Ravenclaw 180 puntos.

Unos días después, durante el desayuno a Harry le llegó una carta junto al resto de lechuzas con el correo. Acarició la lechuza dándole un poco de tocino mientras abría la carta. Era una carta de su tía Andromeda. La leyó con cuidado dos veces, en ella le comunicaba que pasarían las navidades en la antigua casa de los Black, donde Sirius se había instalado de forma permanente. Al parecer él quería conocerlo. A decir verdad, Harry también deseaba conocerlo, sentía cierta curiosidad por ese hombre que había sido amigo de su padre durante mucho tiempo. Una amistad que se fue a pique por culpa de Lily, aunque no creía que fuese la única culpable en todo ese asunto. No negaba que tenía preguntas al respecto.

Terminó su desayuno y salió hacia el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aquel día la tenían a primera hora. Iba con paso apresurado y distraído, todavía pensando en cómo lograr que apareciese la entrada secreta a la habitación secreta del séptimo piso. Estaba seguro en un ochenta por ciento que la respuesta estaba allí. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo hasta que lo sujetaron por el brazo. Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Theon. Estaba solo. Ambos lo estaban.

—Tenemos que hablar bas... Harry.

—Está bien. Hay un aula vacía aquí cerca. —Con calma y discreción entraron al aula. —Tú dirás.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué nos atacáis a mi madre y a mí en los periódicos?

—Yo no te he atacado de ninguna manera.

—¿Y los artículos?

—Theon, no se cuanta verdad haya o no en ellos. Solo sé que todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses es un caramelo muy jugoso para la prensa.

—¡Odio que todos me señalen y se rían de mí!

—Es normal que lo odies, a nadie le gusta.

—Y luego... fui yo quien venció a quien tú ya sabes. ¡Soy yo quien debe derrotarlo y tú te estás metiendo en mi misión!

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió Harry. No estaba dispuesto a revelar lo de los Horrocruxes. Hades era un dios y los dioses eran muy claros según los mitos cuando asignaban tareas. Pero quería saber lo que Theon sabía.

—En primero con la piedra, te metiste en mi misión...

—No te impedí ir y de paso evite que uno de tus amigos muriese por el lazo del diablo.

—Sabías lo de Quirrel.

—Lo intuía.

—¿Y con la cámara, que?

— Encontré la información por casualidad. No sabía que tenía que ver con Voldemort.

—No era un secreto que yo estaba investigando. Ese mismo diario que tuviste durante unas horas estaba relacionado.

—Algo que no me esperaba. Di con la información hablando con Myrtle.

—¿El fantasma que solo sabe llorar y lamentarse?

—Es una forma de verla.

—Entonces admites que me quitaste mi oportunidad.

—No. Simplemente ni lo pensé. Me encantan los misterios.

—No te creo.

—Pues no me creas, pero te aseguro que no quiero tu fama. Ser famoso y estar en el punto de mira es una mierda. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta de eso solo porque la prensa publique un par de trapos sucios de tu madre.

—¡Seré yo quien lo derrote para siempre! ¿Entiendes?

—Y no seré yo quien te lo impida. —Harry tenía su propia agenda, destruiría los Horrocruxes y cumpliría con la misión de Hades. Pero en eso no intercedería. Se daba cuenta que al final tendría que ser el facilitador de Theon, quien le allanase el camino. Un héroe en la sombra. —Eso te lo aseguro. Theon, tú estás destinado a la gloria eso está claro. Nadie te quitará eso.

—Más te vale, Harry.


	20. La tenebrosa casa de Londres

**La tenebrosa casa de Londres**

El final del trimestre llegó antes de lo pensado, el tiempo se había pasado volando. Las vacaciones navideñas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Harry ya había preparado su equipaje de forma meticulosa, como siempre. Todos sus amigos, a excepción de Ginny y Tracey que se quedaba en el castillo estuvieron viajando con él en el compartimento. Blaise iba de vacaciones navideñas a Italia, Neville las paraba con su abuela, Ernie también se iba de viaje aunque no dijo a donde, no lo sabía; y Luna, estaba contenta pensando en una de las investigaciones que su padre tenía pendientes.

Harry sonrió a Dora al verla, dijera lo que dijesen los asuntos de sangre ella era su hermana. Atravesaron juntos la barrera llevando el equipaje en uno de los carritos hasta el parking, donde se encontraba el coche de Dora. Mientras acomodaban el equipaje en el maletero Harry le contaba como habían sido sus clases en las nuevas materias que había comenzado ese año. Hubiese querido hablar de otro tema, un tema del que ambos sabían pero que no habían puesto por carta, pero al percatarse que había un hombre raro que parecía seguirles opto por otro tipo de conversación. Eso sí, le señaló el sujeto con disimulo a su hermana.

—Es John Dawlish, uno de los aurores del departamento. —Dora no dijo nada más hasta que estuvieron en el interior del vehículo y se alejaron del estacionamiento. —Me detesta. No sé bien porqué, la verdad. Sólo sé que desde que Sirius ha sido puesto en libertad invierte parte de su tiempo en controlarme. Incluso le han llamado un par de veces la atención por no entregar a tiempo los informes que le habían pedido.

—¿Le has preguntado?

—En una ocasión. Me dijo que ser una Black era suficiente para ser un deshecho que contaminaba el buen nombre del cuartel de aurores.

Harry bufo algo molesto. Ese tipo de comentarios mostraban una actitud muy similar a la que tenían a aquellos que lo trataban como inferior por ser un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio. Estúpidos todos ellos.

—Aun así, Harry —continuó su hermana. —He podido investigar aquello que me dijiste. Me ha demorado un poco, pero al final tengo algo.

—¿Te ha costado muchos favores?

—No demasiados.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tienes?

—¿Versión larga o versión corta?

—Larga, por favor.

—Pues empecé por buscar noticias sobre Tom Riddle, el nombre que me diste. No había nada que llamase la atención y pocos recordaban a alguien llamado así. Era como si se hubiese esfumado tras terminar Hogwarts. Solo un par de administrativos del departamento recordaban el nombre. Un chico inteligente y con talento que en cuanto salió de Hogwarts se puso a trabajar en Borgin y Burkes declinando decenas de propuestas de trabajo.

—Un trabajo por debajo de sus posibilidades.

—Sí. ¿Raro no?. Bueno, eso es lo único que se sobre el joven Riddle. —La expresión de Dora había mudado momentáneamente de la alegría a la seriedad. —Busqué información en los archivos de viejos casos. Nada sobre ese Tom Riddle pero sí que hay algo llamativo. Un caso de asesinato a una familia muggle apellidada Riddle.

—Esto se pone interesante. —Harry sabía que bien podía ser una coincidencia o bien la clave del caso. Las coincidencias en el mundo mágico eran muy pocas.

—Los Riddle eran una familia rica de tres miembros allá por los años cuarenta. Eran los terratenientes de una población llamada Pequeño Hangleton. Una mañana de 1943, fueron hallados muertos por una de sus asistentas en extrañas circunstancias. Todos en el salón, completamente vestidos tal como habían estado en la fiesta que habían celebrado la noche anterior, y los tres con una expresión de terror mirando al vacío. No había signos de violencia, hurto o que las entradas hubiesen sido forzadas.

—Es sospechoso, desde luego.

—La policía muggle intervino antes que el rumor llegase al ministerio y hubo un arresto. El encargado del jardín, al cual soltaron por falta de pruebas cuando el ministerio logró hacerse cargo de la situación. Los aurores enseguida identificaron que aquello había sido obra de un mago, un asesinato producido por la maldición asesina. Investigaron a los magos que vivían cercanos al lugar dando con un mago en concreto que había pasado un año en Azkaban por agredir al miembro más joven de dicha familia, cerca de la segunda mitad de los años veinte. Morfin Gaunt fue arrestado, su varita revisada y eso junto a su confesión bastó para encerrarlo hasta su muerte en Azkaban. Cuando lo arrestaron solo decía que los habían traicionado y se habían llevado el anillo y el guardapelo.

—¿Gaunt? —Harry frunció el ceño. —¿De qué me suena?

—A mí también me resulta familiar, pero no sabría qué decirte.

Al entrar en una de las calles Dora redujo la velocidad al entrar en uno de los barrios de la ciudad, habían tenido que dar bastante vuelta para llegar hasta allí desde donde estaban. Harry pudo ver que estaban en una calle con edificios de estilo antiguo a un lado y una especie de parque con jardín al otro.

—¿Dijo por qué los mató?

—No. Eso sí, en el pueblo se rumorea entre los ancianos que el más joven se había fugado con una Gaunt y regresado meses después hablando de brujas, hechizos y cosas extrañas.

—El Riddle del diario tenía unos quince o dieciséis años y una insignia de prefecto de Slyherin —Informó Harry mientras aparcaban. —Investigué en la lista de prefectos. Fue escogido en el año 42. Así que no puede ser coincidencia. No si solapamos los datos.

—Me hubiese gustado poder traerte una copia del informe. Pero tal como están las cosas...

—Hubiera llamado demasiado la atención —coincidió Harry.

(***)

En la antigua casa de los Black habían pasado las últimas semanas ignorando los alaridos de cierto retrato que ninguno de los que lo había intentado había podido despegar, haciendo oídos sordos de las impertinencias de Kreacher y, acondicionando la casa para la llegada de Harry. Además de hacer de ella un lugar habitable. Ahora mismo Sirius y Andormeda estaban ultimando los detalles de la pequeña fiesta navideña que pensaban hacer. Sirius estaba nervioso, tenía ganas de conocer a Harry, el chico gracias al cual había sido posible salir libre.

—Bueno, ya está hecho. Todos los Black que acabaron arrastrándose a los pies de ese desecho de la sociedad han sido borrados del tapiz, expulsados de la familia. Pronto recibirán un comunicado del banco que les quitara el acceso a la parte de la fortuna de la familia que se les entregó como dote.

—¿Era necesario, Sirius? —La expresión de Andromeda era indescifrable, como si no supiera bien que pensar de esa situación en concreto.

—Sí. La casa me ha aceptado como legítimo dueño y nos he restaurado a ambos en el tapiz

—Pero el elfo no te es leal. Es leal al retrato de tu madre.

—El elfo era real a Regulus

—¿A él también lo borraste del tapiz?

—No. De él solo había rumores, nada confirmado. Además está muerto. —Su tono era de ligera indiferencia. — Lo gracioso es que el apellido morirá con nosotros, una verdadera lástima.

—Todas las familias con las que la nuestra emparento durante los siglos se pelearán por hacerse con los bienes de la familia Black

—No a menos que lo impida.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Nombrando un heredero. Yo no puedo tener hijos, el ministerio cuando me apresó considero que de mi sangre no podía salir nada mano y me castraron mágicamente. Me dieron una poción para que no produjese nunca soldaditos, no sé si me entiendes.

—Continúa, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Quiero nombrar mágicamente a Harry como mi heredero. Legarle el apellido.

—Eso tendrás que consultarlo con Harry. Yo soy su madrina y tutora legal, reconozco que para mí ha sido como un hijo y que él y Dora son como si fuesen hermanos.

—Nada de eso tiene porque cambiar.

(***)

Harry miró con extrañeza a su hermana cuando le señaló el lugar. Era una casa oculta en medio de una calle muggle. Reconocía que le resultaba llamativo, pues la casa en la que vivía no estaba oculta mágicamente sino que se integraba en el resto de la barriada. Claro que, recordando lo que le habían contado de la familia Black y teniéndolo presente, no resultaba tan raro. Al entrar en la misma la encontró algo lúgubre aunque se notaba que había sido algo reformada ese toque quedaba impregnado en su esencia. Enseguida notó el cambio en el colgante de obsidiana.

—Hay uno aquí —le susurró a su Hermana.

—Esta noche, cuando todos se acuesten.

Harry entró a lo que parecía el salón, un salón completamente en penumbra, había algo que atraía su atención, unas extrañas cortinas en un lugar en el que se suponía no había ventana. Escuchó un golpe a sus espaldas y se giró sobresaltado. Dora había tropezado con una de las mesillas de café.

—Un Lumos te hubiese venido bien —le comentó a tono de broma.

Todo aquello quedó eclipsado por los gritos del retrato de una mujer que parecía que estaba en una especie de crisis por como movía los ojos. Parecía completamente perturbada. El retrato estaba justo donde se encontraba la cortina. Harry miró el retrato con fastidio, encontraba una gran falta de coherencia en los intentos de insulto que profería. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si esa cosa sería un Horcrux o algo por el estilo. No le parecía, dado que la obsidiana no había dado señal en su dirección. Aunque era cierto que esta estaba diseñada para ese caso en particular. De todas formas no creía que uno de esos artefactos llamase la atención sobre sí mismo de forma descarada.

—¡Cállate! —le grito al cuadro, llevándose con disimulo la mano al cinto donde guardaba la daga.

—¡A mí no me manda callar un sucio mestizo!¡Maldito podrido de venas roñosas!¡¿Qué haces mancillando el honor de mi casa?!

—¿A no? —Sacó la daga mostrándola con cuidado y discreción al cuadro. El brillo del metal de aquella daga hizo que el retrato se quedase en el más absoluto silencio. —Puede llamarme Theseus, señora Black. —El retrato lo observaba en silencio. —Supongo que está muy cómoda ahí, pudiendo ver y oír todo lo que se diga en esta sala de reuniones. Deduzco que no querrá tener un incidente con mi pequeño juguete que le impida seguir disfrutando de las tertulias y permitiéndose la licencia de aconsejar a las futuras generaciones. —No estaba seguro que funcionase, más pronto se estaba tirando un farol. —¿Que me dice?

—Guarda eso. —La señora del cuadro miraba la daga con sorpresa y horror. —No volváis a despertarme, echad las cortinas.

Mientras tapaban de nuevo el cuadro, Andrómeda, Sirius y un elfo doméstico entraron en la habitación. El elfo los analizaba con cierta malicia y desconfianza, como si fuesen invasores en su casa. Andromeda y el hombre que los periódicos señalaban como Sirius Black tenían la mirada fija en el retrato.

—Veo Harry, que has conocido a mi dulce madre —dijo el hombre.

—Nos hemos presentado. —Le dedicó una sonrisa. —Gracias por la invitación a pasar las navidades, señor Black.

—No tienes que darlas, Harry. Ven vamos. Te mostraré tu habitación.

—¿Cuándo será la cena?

—En un par de horas, Harry —le aseguró Andromeda.

Su habitación era una individual en el segundo piso. Parecía ser cómoda, no tanto como la de Hogwarts o como la de su casa pero sí, era un lugar donde podía estar confortable. Acomodó sus cosas en el armario y se dio una rápida ducha y se arregló. No demasiado pero si lo suficiente para estar presentable, tal como Andromeda le había enseñado. El tiempo que le restaba para la hora de la cena lo invirtió haciéndose un planing organizativo para realizar las tareas que los profesores les habían puesto para las vacaciones. También para organizar en un pergamino toda la información que tenía sobre Riddle, está la escribió en griego clásico, a modo de clave secreta, colocando los nombres y apellidos solo con iniciales.

La cena resultó ser mucho más entretenida de lo que había podido esperar. Enseguida el hielo quedó completamente roto. Sirius le había tomado en un primer momento el pelo por su pulcritud, pero rápidamente le devolvió la broma quedando todo en un momento completamente gracioso. A Sirius le sorprendió que Harry fuese un Ravenclaw, le parecía completamente gracioso habiendo sido James un Gryffindor y habiendo sido él criado por una Slytherin y un Hufflepuff. Era curioso, muy curioso.

—Siempre había considerado a los Ravenclaw unos estirados, pero a la vista está que no es así. Tu eres normal.

—Gracias, supongo.

Harry encontraba que Sirius era gracioso y también muy ingenioso. Había cosas que deseaba preguntarle, pero que por ahora no se atrevía. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía que había sido muy amigo de su padre hasta que la amistad se truncó, así que sentía como que ese tema era muy delicado para tratarlo en una circunstancia así. Tal vez en otro momento, tenía varios días por delante para eso. Al terminar la cena, ayudó a recoger antes de subir a su habitación con el pretexto de dormir. Tanto él como Dora habían acordado que esta pasaría a buscarlo cuando todos durmiesen. Era lo que tenía el tener una misión secreta entre manos.

Pasadas las dos de la noche sintió como era zarandado. Tardo apenas un par de minutos en despejarse completamente, mirando a su hermana con determinación. Bajaron a la planta baja, la señal era mucho más fuerte ahí abajo, así que si lo que buscaban estaba en algún lugar sería allí abajo. Examinaron primero el salón donde estaba el retrato, ahí no encontraron nada. Seguidamente se encargaron del estudio y de la biblioteca, tampoco. Bajaron a la cocina, la señal se hacía mucho más fuerte allí, justamente bajo el fregadero, donde estaba la "habitación" del elfo doméstico.

Harry usó el colgante de obsidiana para localizar el objeto concreto. Era un guardapelo, con una serpiente en forma de "S". Intercambió una mirada con Dora sosteniendo tanto el guardapelo como su daga, la cual se la estaba ofreciendo a ella en un silencioso gesto indicándole que fuese ella quien hiciese los honores.

—Harry, creo que eres tu el que debe hacerlo. Por lo que me contaste...

—¿Qué hacéis? —El elfo se quedó ante ellos, mirándolos alarmado. —Es el guardapelo del amo Regulus. ¡Dádmelo! —El elfo trató de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

—Destruirlo —Afirmo Harry. —Dora, cúbreme. —Rápidamente Harry colocó el guardapelo en el suelo y sin más ceremonias lo apuñaló con aquella daga de bronce celestial que le había entregado el sombrero. Era su arma contra los Horrocruxes.

Una masa de humo negro y corrompido no tardó en salir del interior del guardapelo. Harry sonrió satisfecho, ese era otro fragmento que se unía a la eterna tortura de los campos de castigo de Hades. El elfo estaba mirándolos entre alucinado por lo que veía y aliviado, como si se hubiese quitado una gran carga de encima.

—Yo no pude... vosotros sí. Yo no pude... vosotros sí. —Estaba claro que el elfo estaba en completo shock. —Tenéis que ir a descansar, amos. Es muy tarde.

Por la mirada de extrañeza que Harry le dirigió a Dora, aquella actitud no era normal en el elfo. La verdad era una gran transformación entre los insultos de la tarde, las exigencias de segundos atrás y, la actitud que mostraba ahora. Ambos asintieron, era el momento de retirarse. Harry miró los restos del guardapelo y al elfo alternativamente, ofreciéndoselo antes de retirarse a dormir. Aquella noche, aquellos segundos supusieron que el elfo escogiese ser leal a dos de las personas que estaban en esa casa. Una Black y uno que pronto lo sería. Solo a ellos serviría, solo a ellos sería leal.

La mañana de navidad, Harry despertó temprano tras desenvolver sus regalos bajó a la biblioteca donde consultaba algunos de los libros. Eso se había convertido en una rutina esos días. En esa ocasión preguntó a Kreacher, la única pista que hasta el momento tenía era la familia Gaunt, uno de los libros que le recomendó le dio la clave. Era uno de esos libros que anotaban si o si los descendientes. Uno muy antiguo que dudaba que estuviese al alcance de cualquiera. Al leer la descripción de esa familia pudo saber que estaban relacionados con Slytherin como descendientes directos. También con una rama de los Peverell. De hecho el libro tenía ilustraciones de sus reliquias. Enseguida marcó la página, todo aquello echaba luz a lo que había dicho Dora días antes. Se lo mostró en cuanto se unió a él.

—Lo investigaré. Cuando tenga algo te avisaré. Supongo que si de verdad hay algo en esta única propiedad que el libro indica le queda a esa familia, realizaremos una excursión en verano.

El resto de días de las vacaciones de invierno resultaron ser menos demandantes, con las tareas escolares terminadas y sin mucho más que investigar; así que pasaba el tiempo escuchando anécdotas de la boca de Sirius. Algunas de ellas le parecían que eran exageradas, otras le parecía que se habían pasado de la raya. Fue en una de esas que una idea le cruzó la cabeza.

—Entonces llegasteis a conocer cada centímetro del castillo

—En ese momento pensábamos que sí, quitando las salas comunes, solo sus entradas. Pero ahora no me mostraría tan arrogante. Estoy seguro que si bien Hogwarts nos mostró muchos de sus misterios no nos mostró todos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—He oído hablar de una sala secreta en el séptimo piso, pero el mapa no la muestra.

—Y tú quieres buscarla, ¿no?. Quieres agregarla al mapa.

—Sí. —No era esa su intención, sino seguir su corazonada. No deseaba mentir pero lo otro sería tener que dar demasiadas respuestas, era mejor así. —Pues me alegro, cuando lo encuentres me lo dices y la agregamos al mapa. Solo un merodeador puede modificar el mapa; o al menos solo uno que sepa cómo hacerlo.

—Lo haré, Sirius. —Se disponía a levantarse, para ir a preparar la maleta.

—Harry espera un momento, hay algo que quiero consultarte.

—De que se trata Sirius.

—¿Que te parecería ser el futuro Lord Black?

—Pues...

—Verás, yo soy el actual Lord Black y si pudiese tener un hijo, este heredaría el título; pero dadas las circunstancias que me tocó vivir eso no va a ser posible nunca. Quiero nombrarte mi heredero, darte el apellido Black. No perderás en ningún momento tu identidad, eso te lo aseguro. Tan solo seguirás con el legado.

—Creo que tengo que pensarlo.


	21. La vuelta a la rutina

**La vuelta a la rutina.**

Las vacaciones navideñas pasaron rápido, más rápido de lo que Harry hubiese querido o deseado. Le había agradado conocer a ese nuevo familiar, Sirius; quien parecía un niño grande en algunos aspectos pero en otros era una buena fuente de consejo. Harry podía apreciar la sabiduría en esa forma de ver la vida, en ciertos aspectos de la misma. "Carpe diem", esa era la filosofía de Sirius, y, para muchas cosas tenía potencial de funcionar. Pero para asuntos más serios, era mejor no emplearla o al menos no de forma notoria.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y la mente centrada en lo que tenía por delante, superar su tercer año en Hogwarts y encontrar ese Horrocrux que se encontraba en el castillo, entró en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, percatándose que sus amigos lo esperaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw. La mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían acostumbrado a ver ese grupo de estudiantes de varias casas juntos, solo unos pocos los miraban todavía con extrañeza. Durante las vacaciones le había estado dando vueltas a la habitación que mencionaron los profesores, el hecho era que tenía la sensación que no era la primera vez que oía una mención a ella. Pero no lograba ubicarlo.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Harry? —preguntó Ernie.

—Bien. Las he pasado en Londres. Fuimos a ver al primo de mi tía, Sirius Black. Es un tipo extraño y divertido. Me hizo una propuesta un tanto rara. —Harry era consciente que aquello no se lo podía contar a cualquiera, pero ellos eran de confianza. No quería ocultarle eso a sus amigo. —Me propuso nombrarme su heredero. Convertirme en el próximo Lord Black cuando él falte —susurró.

—Eso son palabras mayores —dijo Tracey.

—Pero es normal que no quiera que el apellido de su familia muera —dijo Neville. —Mi abuela me contó que una de las medidas de seguridad que tomaron con Black fue asegurarse que no tendría descendencia. Lo castraron mágicamente. Sigue conservando sus partes pero para fines reproductivos no son de utilidad.

—Así que otro con sangre Black debe seguir con la línea —comentó Blaise, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento. —Tu abuela era una Black. Así que estas de forma natural en la línea de sucesión. Draco Malfoy también está en la línea.

—Lo sé, su madre es hermana de tía Andromeda.

—Yo también lo estoy —confesó Ernie. —solo que algo más lejano que tú.

—Eso hace que Theon también lo sea. —Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que si eso llegaba a oídos de Lily, esta haría lo que fuese posible por evitar que de fuese dado ese título de heredero.

—En este caso no podrá hacer nada —afirmó Blaise. —Al hacer de Theon el heredero de James Potter, deja libre que cualquier segundo hijo de su esposo fuese quien heredase otro título de sucesión —explicó, de forma tranquila y pausada. —A todo esto, ¿qué le respondiste?

—Que debía pensarlo.

—Hiciste bien —observo Tracey. —Dar una respuesta precipitada no hubiese resultado propio.

—Lo sé. Este verano le daré una respuesta. ¿Y vosotros?, ¿Cómo han sido vuestras vacaciones?

—Recibí el año nuevo comiendo lentejas —informo Blaise divertido. —Es una costumbre italiana. Tras la cena, los postres y el brindis. Se toman doce cucharadas de lentejas.

—¿De dónde viene esa tradición? —inquirió Luna

—Es una forma de desear suerte y riqueza para el año venidero. No sé desde cuando se comen las lentejas pero en la antigua Roma el día que comenzaba un año muevo se intercambiaban bolsas de lentejas. También se lanzan cosas por la ventana, como señal de aceptación de lo que los dioses tengan preparado para el próximo año.

—Qué suerte —suspiró Ernie. —Yo no las he disfrutado demasiado. Mis padres han ocupado las navidades en viajes de negocios y he tenido que ser la sombra de mi padre aprendiendo de las negociaciones que hacía.

—Yo hubiese preferido eso a lo mío, Ernie —manifestó Neville. —Mi abuela me tuvo todas las navidades estudiando. Dice que es una vergüenza que deshonre a mis padres con las malas notas que tengo. Vale que no sean para celebrar pero nunca he bajado del aceptable. No suspendo ninguna.

—Tu tranquilo. Tienes que ser tu mismo, ya lo sabes —le dijo Harry. —Tu eres tú y tu padre tu padre.

—Donde lo habrías pasado bien es aquí, en el castillo. —Tracey sonrió. Muy buenas habían tenido que ser las navidades en Hogwarts para que sonriese de esa manera. —Éramos tan pocos que nos junamos todos en la misma mesa. A mitad comida llegó ese bicho raro que da adivinación. El caso es que comento que no debía sentarse porque al ser trece tendríamos mala suerte y el primero en levantarse sería el primero en morir.

—No digas más, ¿quién se levantó?

—Tu hermano y su escudero al mismo tiempo.

—No hay mucha diferencia entre ellos —murmuró Luna.

—Eso mismo dijo McGonagall —afirmo Tracey.

—Faltas tú, Luna —observó Neville.

—Ayude a mi padre con una de sus investigaciones, los resultados saldrán publicados en el próximo número del quisquilloso.

—¡Genial! —manifestó Ernie con entusiasmo. —Aunque extraño esa revista siempre aporta un punto de vista diferente a todo.

—Sí. Mi padre va a abrir una nueva sección, una sección dedicada a Hogwarts y me ha pedido comenzar con una crónica deportiva, pero no sé qué escribir. Un partido de Quidditch se queda corto.

—Hay más deportes a parte del quiddicth —señaló Neville. —El ajedrez y los gobstones por ejemplo, también se practican en Hogwarts.

—Podrías hacer una entrevista a los capitanes de quidditch, y los campeones de ajedrez y Gobstones —propuso Harry. —Eso te dará una visión global y amplia de los deportes en el castillo. Podría comentárselo a Roger en el próximo entrenamiento.

—Yo podría hablar con Flint —dijo Blaise. —Tú tienes mano con Diggory, ¿no Ernie?

—Así es. Me ayuda con transformaciones. Seguro que le gusta la idea.

—Supongo que eso me deja a mí decírselo al de Gryffindor —dijo Neville con nerviosismo. El capitán de quidditch le resultaba un poco intimidante.

—Mándale una carta. Dile que un medio periodístico desea hacerle una entrevista y que se ponga en contacto con Luna Lovegood de la casa Ravenclaw —dijo Tracey. —He oído que tiene las miras puestas en los equipos profesionales. Algo de publicidad gratuita no le vendrá mal.

Los manjares fueron cambiados por los postres. Como de costumbre, Harry apenas los probó. Tampoco dijo nada a sus amigos, con decirles en una ocasión que no era lo más saludable era suficiente. No pensaba ir tras ellos diciéndoles que podían o no comer. Terminada la cena se separaron, cada cual a su sala común. Era tarde y al día siguiente se retomaban las clases. Antes de dormir Harry estudio un poco el mapa. Tenía que encontrar esa sala cuanto antes.

(***)

A mediados de enero Harry se dio cuenta que cada vez los profesores estaban más exigentes. El incremento de materias y el hecho que algunos ya comenzaban a prepararlos para los TIMOS, no lo decían pero las señales estaban presentes para quien quisiera verlos. De hecho Harry había tenido que retrasar la búsqueda del Horrocrux, eso lo molestaba y le estresaba. No podía, estaba molesto por no poder buscarlo como le gustaría. La falta de tiempo es lo que le creaba esa dificultad, eso y su empeño en entregar las tareas bien hechas. Estaba algo arisco y tenso con sus compañeros de estudios y esto ellos lo notaban. Lo malo era que esa actitud también les repercutía a ellos.

—Hecha un poco el freno Harry —le dijo Luna. —Te va a dar algo. Eres demasiado joven para que te de un infarto.

—Estas muy pálido —observó Neville. —Casi no comes, ni descansas bien.

—Sí, pareces un fantasma. —Bromeó Blaise. —Acabarás convertido en un fantasma, un fantasma que será recordado por perecer tras montañas y montañas de libros. Una trágica muerte entre libros.

Hubo una carcajada general en el grupo de estudio, a la que Harry se unió segundos después. Notaba como al reírse se relajaba un tanto. Eso era bueno, positivo. Le recordaba que debía tomarse las cosas con mayor laxitud, con mucha más tranquilidad. Tenían razón, no era una maratón, era una carrera de fondo. De nada valía ganar si al llegar al final llegabas en mal estado. Y él, Harry, tenía dos frentes abiertos. Terminar la misión para Hades, cosa que desde el principio había sabido que le llevaría tiempo; y cumplir con su deber como estudiante. Dos misiones difíciles de compaginar. Mientras reía con sus amigos recordó algo que en su momento, mucho tiempo atrás, le comentó la dama gris. "Un lugar en el que para entrar solo tienes que preguntar, pero si tienes que preguntar no podrás entrar". Eso encajaba con la misteriosa sala. Sí, debía ser eso. Una sala cambiante a la que solo puede entrarse pensando en el lugar que se quería. Eso era una nueva pista, y también explicaba porque antes nunca la había encontrado. Iba pensando en el Horrocrux, no en encontrar un lugar en el que ocultar algo. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a necesitar preguntar a Helena, aunque no creía que pudiese darles una respuesta.

Por las noches estudiaba el mapa, la sección del séptimo piso. Seleccionaba las paredes y muros que estudiar. Por lógica había descartado los muros que daban al exterior. No había espacio estructural para que la magia proyectase otra estancia. Tampoco parecía que hubiese un espacio en falso cuando había sobrevolado el perímetro a esa altura por el exterior. Lo había examinado en un par de ocasiones. Todo se reducía a los muros interiores. Hizo una selección de los mismos. Los iba examinando en sus ratos libres. Había más muros de lo que en un principio había podido imaginar, porque más que muros eran cuadrantes. En cualquier punto de cualquiera de los muros podía estar la puerta secreta.

Las tardes las pasaba en le biblioteca, estudiando y realizando los trabajos para las distintas materias que cursaba. También leyendo material por libre. Sabía que el tema que tenía entre manos, aunque hasta el momento hubiese tenido suerte, podía complicarse en cualquier momento. Deseaba estar preparado para lo que tuviese que afrontar. Muchas veces se le hacía demasiado tarde.

Una tarde, a finales de febrero, saló demasiado tarde de la biblioteca. Decidió atajar por uno de los caminos para regresar cuanto antes a la sala común. No había cenado y era muy tarde para hacerlo, la cena ya había terminado hacía un buen rato. Estaba en el séptimo piso cuando escucho una especie de detonación y vio a los gemelos Weasley que corrían en su dirección. Se quedó quieto, viéndolos pasar, completamente desconcertado. Segundos después apareció Filch.

—¡Eh tú!, maleante.

No había nadie más en el pasillo. Filch lo señalaba a él. Sabía que el conserje no atendía a razones. No iba a escucharlo, no mientras tuviese a alguien a quien culpar. Hizo lo que su instinto le decía que hiciese, salir corriendo. Podía notar a Filch pisándole los talones; para ser un anciano, no podía negarse que estaba en forma. Giró por una esquina, pensando en que necesitaba un lugar en el que esconderse, en el que refugiarse. Tenía que ocultarse de Filch. Vio una puerta materializarse en uno de los muros y rápidamente la cruzó. Sin pensarlo demasiado. Se encontró en una especie de armario vacío. Era un buen lugar y esperaba que Filch no reparase en él. Estuvo un buen rato allí, quieto, sin hacer ruido alguno. En silencio. Cuando por fin sintió que había estado un tiempo prudencial salió al exterior y reemprendió el camino a su sala común. No tuvo suerte en esta ocasión, a los pies de la misma escalera que daba acceso a la torre de Ravenclaw, estaba la profesora McGonagall. Estaba en problemas, la profesora se la tenía jurada.

—Está castigado, señor Potter.

—¿Puedo conocer el motivo, profesora? —inquirió con educación.

—No trate de engañarme. Lo sabe perfectamente.

—No sé de qué se me acusa, profesora.

—Cinco puntos menos por mentir. Quince puntos menos por destrozar una de las estatuas del castillo y molestar a Filch. Y veinte puntos menos por estar fuera de la sala común pasado el toque de queda.

—Yo no he mentido. No he hecho nada para molestar a Filch, de hecho vengo de la biblioteca. Madame Prince lo puede corroborar. —Respondía a las acusaciones con calma. Sabía que iban a caer en saco muerto. La profesora solo buscaba un pretexto para fastidiarle. —Y todavía no son las nueve de la noche. Faltan tres minutos.

—Diez puntos menos por impertinente. Preséntate mañana después de las clases en mi despacho para cumplir con tu castigo, y te disculparás públicamente con Filch.

—Le insisto que yo no he hecho nada a Filch. Vi a los gemelos correr y después venía corriendo Filch.

—¿Quiere perder más puntos?

—No, profesora.

—Bien. Pues regrese a su sala común.

La profesora lo dejó allí en el pasillo. Harry sentía rabia e ira, también ganas de vengarse por esa injusticia. Las contuvo, no era conveniente dejarse llevar por el rencor. Desde principio de curso la profesora había estado en esa línea, acosándolo y quitándole puntos sin motivo. Él había callado, pero notaba que estaba a punto de estallar. Debía contenerse. Subió las escaleras hasta la aldaba de la torre, allí estaba la Dama Gris. Se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos sabían de la injusticia de la profesora, pero no podían hacer nada. Él, como alumno, estaba en desventaja. Ella no tenía autoridad. Harry se planteaba si merecía la pena poner una queja ante el consejo escolar o si sería mejor ignorar esas actuaciones y seguir adelante.

—Hablaré con el Director. Esto es una persecución.

—No te molestes, Helena. No merece la pena. Los puntos podemos recuperarlos.

—El castigo te quitara tiempo de estudio.

—Me las arreglaré. Además es culpa mía mi situación actual.

—¿Tuya?

—El curso anterior, cuando lo de la cámara, fui a avisarla y me quito treinta puntos sin siquiera dejarme abrir la boca.

—Entonces te escapaste y bajaste a la cámara a buscar a esa niña de Gryffindor y resolver lo de los ataques.

—Sí. En el despacho del director este quería premiarme con doscientos puntos y un premio especial pero lo rechacé. Dije que tan solo quería recuperar los treinta puntos que McGonagall me había quitado injustamente.

—Entiendo. Desafiaste su autoridad y la dejaste en ridículo ante el director.

—Se está vengando, por eso creo que es mejor tragar. Está a si desde principio de curso y yo convencí a mis compañeros de no hacer nada mientras no fuese a mayores. Cada ver estoy más arto, siento que con mi silencio cada vez se atreve a más.

—Puede ser. Te recomiendo comunicar a tus compañeros lo que acaba de suceder. Yo misma pungiré de testigo. Ravenclaw merece saber por qué han perdido el primer lugar en la copa de la casa y que un profesor está cruzando la línea.

—Será lo mejor.

Golpeó a la aldaba y aguardo para resolver el acertijo. Después entró en la sala común, dirigiéndose con gesto serio a uno de los prefectos, a Penelope Clearwater. Esta atrajo la atención de toda la sala común y le cedió la palabra a Harry. Harry relató lo sucedido, desde su encuentro con los gemelos, como había tenido que ocultarse a causa de ellos y como McGonagall había estado esperando al pie de la torre para culparlo de todo y quitarle puntos por mentir, por enredar y por estar fuera del toque de queda de la torre. Todos ya sabían lo que esa profesora hacía a Harry y que este hasta el momento no había querido tomar cartas.

—¿Pero si para eso faltan cinco minutos? —protesto Terry Boot

—Hay un registro de los puntos que se dan y quitan —comentó uno de los chicos de séptimo año. —Se reflejan los puntos, los motivos y la hora. Podemos impugnarlos.

—Yo como delegada me encargaré de hacer llegar la instancia a Filch. Demostrando eso podemos demostrar que ha ido a por ti sin ningún pretexto —comunicó Penelope. —Mañana mismo hablo con Flitwich. Harry, respecto al castigo no podemos hacer nada. Solo avísanos si dura más de dos horas. Los estatutos de la escuela no permiten que un castigo se coma todo el tiempo de estudio de un alumno. Mucho menos el tiempo de descanso.

—Lo tendré presente, gracias.

Los días siguientes fueron un hervidero. Los gemelos al enterarse que Harry había sido castigado por su acto se entregaron. Pero no sirvió de nada, la profesora siguió en sus trece de mantener el castigo sobre Harry, diciendo que este no tenía una actitud adecuada y debía ser corregido antes que terminase por el mal camino. Los puntos se restablecieron. No se había saltado el toque de queda, así que esos quedaron anulados. No había atentado ni contra Filch ni contra la estatua y por ende tampoco había mentido. Lo único que no pudieron restaurar fueron los que le había quitado por impertinente. Eso era más difícil de demostrar y, aunque la mayoría del castillo pensaban que la supuesta impertinencia era legitima a causa de la injusticia, no había nada que hacer. Después de eso, la profesora estaba más molesta que nunca. No se atrevía a ensañarse con Harry ni a prolongarle el castigo o quitarle puntos sin causa realmente fundada. Pero era cierto que las tardes de castigo eran una tortura que no parecía fin, pues el castigo iba prolongándose de forma indefinida, llegando incluso a provocar que Harry no pudiese jugar uno de los partidos de Quidditch por no haber estado en los entrenamientos. Cho Chang lo había suplido.

Los castigos se prolongaron todo lo que la profesora se podía haber permitido sin llamar la atención demasiado, por lo que a finales de marzo lo tuvo que dejar ir. Con la advertencia que si lo pillaba metido en otra situación comprometida, fuera de las reglas de la escuela, el castigo sería completamente épico. Para cuando había terminado, los exámenes de la segunda evaluación habían pasado. Harry había notado un importante bajón en las notas de la mayoría de sus materias. Tampoco había tenido tiempo en ese mes para buscar el Horrocrux, y, por sus últimas palabras, sabía que iba a resultar un importante obstáculo. Tenía que extremar la prudencia.


	22. La recta final

**La recta final.**

Terminar el castigo había supuesto un ligero alivio de presión en Harry, sólo ligero pues se sentía observado, vigilado. La profesora McGonagall se había convertido en una especie de sombra suya. Así no podía indagar la habitación secreta, la cual ahora sabía que había encontrado. Sería muy sospechoso a ojos de la profesora y no quería problemas. Estaba claro que la profesora lo único que buscaba era otro pretexto para castigarlo. A Harry aquello comenzaba a resultarle molesto. Se dedicaba a mantener un perfil bajo a la espera de una oportunidad que no sabía si iba o no a presentarse. De forma que dirigió su atención y esfuerzos en estudiar para los exámenes finales. Todo eso pasaba por organizarse un horario y prepararse unos buenos apuntes. No apartaba de su mente en ningún momento su otro objetivo, para el que tenía que esperar que se diese la ocasión. En una primera instancia había valorado bajar por la noche, cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad; pero lo descartó enseguida al ver en el mapa a la profesora montando guardia al pie de la escalera de la torre.

Una tarde, estando en la sala común, entró una lechuza con un sobre marrón cerrado dirigido a él. Pudo ver que era una carta de Dora, solo que el sobre era demasiado grande para una simple carta. En ese momento daba gracias a todos los dioses por haber estado en la sala común y no en la biblioteca o el gran comedor, donde había demasiados curiosos y podía suscitar muchas preguntas. Se sentía aliviado. Aparcó lo que estaba haciendo y abrió el sobre, sacando del interior lo que parecía un informe. Lo leyó por encima. Era un informe completo sobre la familia Gaunt. La supuesta asociación de la misma a los linajes de Slytherin y Peverell; como esta familia había mostrado rasgos de arrogancia e inestabilidad mental, que se había mostrado en aumento por la manía que adquirieron de casarse entre ellos porque consideraban que su linaje era demasiado puro para ser contaminado con sangre de otras familias. Arrogancia y necedad. El informe dejaba claro que Tom Riddle estaba relacionado con ellos.

—Era cuestión de tiempo que de esa familia saliese un psicópata —murmuró guardando nuevamente el informe. Sin darse cuenta que había alguien cerca suyo.

—¿Qué psicópata? —preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado. —¿Eso es un informe? —susurró, mirando con curiosidad a Harry.

Harry supo en ese momento que era imposible ocultar el informe de Luna, además había algo en su mirada que le hacía confiar en ella. Dudo, unos instantes, no quería contar lo que ocurría o porque estaba investigando a Tom Riddle. No quería que ese peso estuviese en más hombros. Sabía que compartir la carga podía ser beneficioso, de ahí que se lo hubiese contado todo a Dora desde un principio, pero dudaba que estuviese bien hacer partícipe a Luna. Pero, por otro lado, Luna siempre aportaba perspectivas en las que el resto del grupo de estudio, incluido él, no caían. Quizá contándole el problema le ayudase a encontrar una solución al problema con McGonagall.

—Léelo —le pasó el informe. Pensaba que era mejor comenzar por ahí.

Harry paseó la mirada por la sala común mientras Luna leía el informe. No iba a presionarla ni apurarla, prefería dejar que se tomase su tiempo. Mientras tanto pensaba en si se lo contaba todo o no, y en caso de no querer contarle todo qué podía o no podía contarle. No quería ponerla en peligro.

—Desde luego los antecedentes son curiosos. Supongo que será muy importante, pero ¿por qué?

—Es el informe de la familia de Voldemort. Estoy investigando a ese mago oscuro porque no está muerto.

—¿Cómo?, si tu hermano lo venció.

—Lo que te voy a contar no puede salir de aquí. —Harry había tomado una decisión.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Voldemort dividió su alma en varios fragmentos para anclarse al mundo físico y nunca morir.

—Eso suena aberrante.

—El diario que indujo a Ginny a abrir la cámara era uno de esos fragmentos.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Sabe que fue controlada por Voldemort, pero no sabe como exactamente.

—Has dicho varios fragmentos... ¿estás tratando de encontrarlos todos para hacer lo que hiciste con ese diario?

—Es mi misión. Debo destruir esos fragmentos. Es un encargo de un dios.

—Entiendo. No puedes negarte a eso.

Harry estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que Luna se tomase eso con tanta naturalidad. Estaba claro que ella veía las cosas de forma diferente, pero no había podido imaginar que lo tomaría así. Su gesto estaba claro, lo creía y lo apoyaba. Harry le agradecía esa confianza.

—Hay uno en el castillo. Lo tengo localizado pero no puedo ir a por el. Verás... —sacó el mapa y lo activo, mostrándole ese secreto a su amiga, su recién descubierta confidente. —Aquí esta. —Le señaló a la profesora McGonagall. —Siempre ahí desde que terminé el castigo con ella, toda la noche. Salir de aquí sería muy arriesgado.

—Puedo ir yo. Dime donde esta y yo te traigo ese fragmento.

—No podría hacerlo, te pondría en peligro. Ese fragmento está encerrado en un objeto. No sé siquiera que objeto es. Solo puedo saberlo teniéndolo delante. —No iba a contarle lo del colgante de la obsidiana. Ese secreto se lo guardaba para él. —Además, que pondríamos en peligro al resto de la sala común.

—Entiendo. Te ayudaré a dar con la solución. Sólo déjame pensar.

(***)

El tiempo pasaba y no lograban dar con una estrategia adecuada para que la profesora se alejase de ese lugar y les dejase el camino libre. En un principio Luna había querido ser quien la despistase para que el pudiese marchar, pero Harry sabía por la experiencia del diario que era mejor no enfrentarse a solas con esa siniestra magia. Eso les dificultaba las cosas. Durante las vacaciones de pascua, Harry y el resto de los de tercero, al igual que el año anterior habían hecho los que ahora cursaban cuatro, actuaron como consejeros de los de segundo. Hablándoles de lo que veían en las materias optativas y recomendándoles sobre las mismas. Era una tradición en esa casa.

Una noche, Harry sintió como lo zarandeaban. Despertó y buscó parpadeando el origen del mismo. Era Luna, quien se veía con una sonrisa satisfecha. Estaba desconcertado, Luna no lo despertaría de esa manera si no fuese algo urgente. Enseguida se espabiló.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos vía libre. Neville ha conseguido que McGonagall lo castigue personalmente esta noche.

—El resto de los Gryffindor se le va a echar encima.

—Ya lo tratan como si fuese un extraño.

—Tú lo has convencido —afirmó Harry. —Si hubiese sido Theon o Weasley, me reiría por la casualidad; pero Neville...

—Es tú amigo y sabe del trato injusto de la profesora hacia ti. Ha querido ayudarte.

—¿Que le has contado?

—Que necesitabas salir esta noche por un par de horas.

—Pues... ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados?. Ten el mapa y vayamos a buscar ese fragmento.

—¿Dónde está?

—En la sala en la que solo hay que preguntar para entrar —respondió Harry de forma misteriosa.

Abandonaron la sala común, cubiertos por la capa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta secreta. Harry se detuvo ante ella pensando con todas sus fuerzas en lo que buscaba, una sala donde ocultar algo. Era lo primero que le había venido a la mente. Al ver que no funcionaba salió de la capa y lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. No se lo explicaba, cuando había estado huyendo de Filch había sido muy fácil.

—La pregunta debe formularse tres veces mientras caminas por delante —les dijo alguien, una voz que Harry reconoció. Helena Ravenclaw. —Buena suerte, Harry y Luna.

Harry no se explicaba como sabía Helena que Luna estaba junto a él, bajo la capa. Tampoco le dio la mayor importancia. Sabía que podía contar con su discreción. Hizo lo que esta le dijo. Paso por delante de la puerta mientras formulaba su petición, entrar en la estancia donde se ocultaban las cosas, esa sala que había imaginado que era la más adecuada para esconder algo.

—Adentro —le dijo a Luna. —No te separes de mí.

—Aquí deben haber cosas guardadas durante siglos —dijo fascinada con su tono de voz soñador. —Puede que incluso cosas que hayan caído en el olvido.

Harry no dijo nada, aunque coincidía en lo que había dicho Luna. El lugar estaba lleno de objetos, parecía que todo estaba en tono caótico pero podía ver cierto orden en medio de aquel caos. Había pilas de objetos y de estantes que llegaban casi hasta el techo, dispuestas formando un laberinto como si de un desguace se tratase. Sacó el colgante, sosteniendo la obsidiana entre las manos y dejando que fuesen los pequeños cambios en esta quienes lo guiasen. Notaba que Luna lo observaba en silencio, iluminando sus alrededores con la varita. Pasados unos minutos dieron con un armario, era ese lugar el que señalaba el colgante. Lo abrió encontrándose con un maniquí en cuya cabeza había una tiara, una diadema. Era eso.

—¡Es la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw! —exclamo Luna. —Voldemort metió uno de sus fragmentos en ella. La ha contaminado.

—Desgraciadamente debo destruirla.

Harry sentía cierta tristeza por tener que destruir una parte del legado de la fundadora de su casa, y sabía por la cara de Luna que esta sentía algo similar. Era una verdadera pena encontrar una pieza importante de la historia y tener que destruirla. Harry reconocía que había sentido una pena mayor al tener esa diadema en las manos que al destruir la copa y el guardapelo. Sacó su daga y controlando la indecisión que sentía en ese momento la usó para apuñalar la diadema y así enviar ese fragmento de alma al inframundo.

—Ese colgante, ¿es la brújula para localizar esos fragmentos?

—Así es. Se llaman Horrocruxes.

Harry se incorporó, dejando los restos de la diadema junto a la cabeza de maniquí. Con delicadeza guardo la daga, no sin antes mostrársela a Luna, sentía que se lo había merecido y por su cara estaba claro que sabía qué era esa daga y a quién había pertenecido. No sitió ningún remordimiento por mostrársela, Dumbledore sin ser digno de confianza la había visto cuando había regresado de la cámara el año anterior. Luna se merecía esa confianza.

—¿Cuánto nos queda?

—Una hora, más o menos. ¿Por?

—Vamos a ver si hay algo que nos guste de aquí. ¿Te parece, Luna?

—Me encanta.

Ambos comenzaron a mirar por los pasillos y las montañas de objetos. La mayoría eran muebles que estaban rotos o, por diseño, ya no tenían utilidad por haber quedado desfasados. También había ropa que bien podían utilizar como disfraces en fiestas de temática medieval o similares, pociones que era mejor no tocar, pues a saber cuánto tiempo llevaban allí o cómo estarían hechas. Lo más importante de lo que había allí eran los libros. Harry comenzó a apilar y transportar por levitación todos los que encontraba. Trataban todo tipo de temáticas, todo tipo de magia, incluso magia que había caído en el olvido. Pudo ver que Luna había hecho algo similar a él.

—Nos quedan cinco minutos, Harry.

—Vale, pues guardemos todo esto en un rincón de la sala y ya vendremos a por ello en otro momento. No lo podemos coger ahora.

Los apilaron en un viejo arcón de madera, organizándolos poco a poco y con cautela. Con mucha delicadeza dado que algunos eran tomos muy antiguos. Solo hubo un libro que Harry no quiso dejar, que cogió entre sus brazos como si fuese un verdadero tesoro. Un libro escrito a mano en griego clásico. Un diario. El diario de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Salieron nerviosos de la sala de los menesteres, se habían retrasado un poco. Iban algo apurados. Si Mcgonagall había vuelto al que había reclamado como su puesto de guardia estaban acabados. Por suerte no había nadie allí esperando para abordarles, y tampoco perdieron el tiempo en esperar por si llegaba o no, subieron las escaleras y entraron en la sala común.

—Hasta mañana, Luna. Y gracias.

—Duerme bien.

(***)

Junio llegó al fin. Harry habiendo destruido ya el Horrocrux, estaba más tranquilo, por lo que pudo preparar con más tranquilidad los distintos exámenes que tenía. Cómo hacía buen tiempo, se reunía con su grupo de estudio en el exterior del castillo, en los terrenos, junto al lago. Se iban preguntando unos a otros, turnándose para ser preguntados por todos los compañeros al mismo tiempo. Luna solía abstraerse en esos momentos al ser la única de segundo y centrarse en sus notas, menos cuando Ginny se juntaba con ellos de vez en cuando, cosa que sucedía cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Entonces ellas seguían el ejemplo del resto.

La semana antes del comienzo de los exámenes, todos recibieron los horarios en el gran comedor. Luna y Harry intercambiaron una veloz mirada. Aprovecharían la noche para estudiar sus horarios y ver si podían usarlos a su favor. De todas formas, con el horario en mano, Harry y sus amigos podían programar lo que serían sus últimos repasos. Siguiendo lo que habían hecho las veces anteriores, dándose los últimos dos días para desconectar y descansar. Todos los de tercero tenían los mismos horarios y el examen al mismo tiempo en las aulas condicionadas para ello, así que todos sus amigos usaban el mismo método de estudio, el que permitía que la mayoría se colasen entre los diez alumnos con mejor expediente. Durante el resto del desayuno, y por no llamar la atención sobre el asunto de los libros secretos, le comentó a Luna sobre la posibilidad de mostrar ese método de estudio a Ginny.

Esa misma noche, sentados en la sala común compararon los horarios. Al tener que poner las horas de los exámenes de los alumnos de primero a cuarto y de sexto; pues los de quinto y séptimo eran examinados por cortesía de un comité externo, iba a ser muy difícil que la profesora pudiese controlar a Harry. Todos los alumnos tenían sus exámenes y no todos tenían las mismas materias, por lo que examinado eso con detenimiento y, escuchando al resto de compañeros de otros cursos sobre cuando tenían sus exámenes, trazaron el plan. Tras estudiar en profundidad el planing de exámenes, llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era esperar el momento en que Luna tuviese su examen de transformaciones. Eran las dos únicas horas libres que tenía Harry para ir a la sala de los objetos y coger los libros.

Cuando los exámenes comenzaron hubo un descenso en la jovialidad de todos los estudiantes del castillo, haciendo que en su mayoría se volviesen serios y algo estresados. Harry estuvo pendiente de terminar pronto su examen de encantamientos para así tener algo más de tiempo para realizar la operación. Así que, en la hora del examen de transformaciones de Luna, recorrió el castillo con tranquilidad.

Nada más entrar en la sala de los objetos, caminó hasta donde habían dejado los libros, sacando de su mochila una segunda de apariencia más pequeña que había comprado en la última excursión a Hogsmeade. Esta tenía un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Con mesura pero sin pausa alguna, fue metiendo todos los libros en esa mochila. Había casi más de cuarenta libros, sin contar los que están repetidos, pero no había problema. Podía meter todo ello en esa "pequeña" mochila y además seguía manteniéndose ligera. Una vez terminó, metió esa pequeña mochila dentro de la que llevaba para ir a clase. Y regresó a la sala común, con los libros completamente ocultos en el interior de la mochila que estaba dentro de su mochila.

—Has regresado —le dijo Luna al verlo entrar en la sala común. —Terminé antes el examen.

—Me alegro. ¿Te ha ido bien?

—Fenomenal, ha sido más sencillo de lo que había esperado.

—Subamos a mi habitación. Terry pasará la tarde en la biblioteca. Tenemos que hacer la selección.

Desplegaron todos los libros sobre la cama de Harry, juntando los que estaban repetidos en un mismo montón y eligiendo para ellos mismos aquellos de temáticas que más les agradaban. Si había uno que le gustase a los dos y estaba repetido no había problema, si no lo estaba lo echaban a suertes, eso sí, ambos habían prometido prestarlo si el otro lo necesitaba. El resto de libros, aquellos que no escogieron por tentados que se sintiesen, los repartieron en distintos montones pensando en sus amigos. No deseaban ser avariciosos. Como podía resultar muy comprometedor pasearse por el castillo con libros antiguos, decidieron envolverlos en distintos paquetes y guardarlos de nuevo en la mochila.

—Ahora sólo toca esperar.

—Ya los repartiremos en el tren.

—¿Qué examen tienes mañana?, yo tengo herbología.

—Yo defensa. El profesor Waters nos ha construido un circuito en los terrenos. Me imagino que será un examen práctico. —Supuso Harry.

—Neville dice que a ti se te da bien la práctica.

—No se me da mal. ¿Bajamos a cenar?

—Vale.

Al llegar al gran comedor se juntaron con su grupo en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Tracey y Blaise parecían estar cuchicheando sobre algo. Podía ver en la mesa de Slytherin que Draco Malfoy estaba algo más serio de lo normal, como si algo le pesase.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al sentarse.

—Han ejecutado al hipogrifo, esta misma tarde —Informó Blaise.

—Toda nuestra sala común lo ha celebrado —agregó Tracey.

—Imbéciles —dijo Neville.

—Malditos sádicos —soltó Ernie con amargura. —No lo digo por vosotros, sino por ellos —agregó mirando a Blaise y Tracey. —Esa criatura solo se defendió, se defendió. Nada más. No entiendo como Malfoy a podido llegar tan lejos.

—No parece muy contento —observó Luna.

—No lo está —confirmó Harry con aplomo. —Él no quería llegar a esa situación, tan solo que quitasen a Hagrid como profesor.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Neville.

Harry era consciente que todos sus amigos lo miraban divididos entre la curiosidad y la expectación. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Draco en la enfermería a principio de curso. Un chico presionado por su padre para hacer lo que este desde su posición actual no podía, un chico al que se le fue todo de las manos. Eso era Draco.

—Porque alguien que fue expulsado en tercer año no puede obtener en dos meses el conocimiento de cuatro años —decidió resumir la situación, recalcar algo que cualquiera que reflexionase un poco esa situación en concreto vería. Algo que vería alguien que quisiera ver más allá del blanco o negro. —Agrégale a eso que a algunos adultos no les sienta bien un profesor no certificado por cualificado que esté para dar la clase; más si este profesor come de la mano de cierta persona —murmuró.

—Así que lo del hipogrifo ha sido el resultado de un movimiento político que no ha salido del todo bien —sintetizó Ernie.

—Normal que Draco esté disgustado —comentó Tracey.

—No es un mal chico —agregó Blaise. —Simplemente... es un mini político. Es uno de los que domina el juego de la política dentro de la casa Slytherin. Sabe que tiene que seguir las directrices de su padre y no siempre le gustan. No puede revelarse a menos que tenga el apoyo adecuado.

—Y esa metedura de pata no le ha ayudar mucho —sentenció Luna. —Es una pena. Todos sus amigos lo son por interés. Cuando otro sol arda con mayor fuerza lo dejarán de lado.

—Así es la política —dijo Neville asqueado. —Una auténtica mierda.

El último día del curso recibieron las tan ansiadas notas. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver sus resultados, si bien en transformaciones le habían bajado un poco la nota, era algo que ya se esperaba y sabía que sus resultados eran mejores que lo que ponía en el boletín. Así que eso no le preocupaba en absoluto. Estaba dispuesto a pasar unas buenas vacaciones y a disfrutar que cada vez le quedaban menos pasos para cumplir la misión para Hades. Revisaba las notas que había tomado de la sala de los objetos; ahora sabía que se llamaba sala de los menesteres. Había tratado de ponerla en el mapa aunque había desistido. La sala era inmancable. O sabías que estaba allí o no. Lo que sí que había podido agregar era el resto de salas comunes, con ayuda de Ernie y Blaise a quienes prometió una copia del mapa. La elaboraría en verano con la guía de Sirius. También haría una para Neville.

Mientras abordaba el tren iba ignorando el que había sido el cotillero por excelencia de la última semana. Robert Wartes había sufrido un accidente mientras preparaba una gran clase de despedida y la criatura mágica con la que estaba tratando en ese momento se había seccionado la mano derecha, dejándolo manco. Era una lástima, pues se veía que era un profesor competente, al menos más que los dos anteriores. Eso los dejaba sin profesor para el próximo año. Algo que, estaba claro, era más rutina que otra cosa en Hogwarts.

Cuando entró en el compartimento sonrió a sus amigos y cerró la puerta bajando la persiana. Quería intimidad para lo que iba a hacer. Pudo ver que entre ellos estaba Ginny, quien había pasado casi el último mes con el grupo pasando de ser una compañera habitual a miembro oficial del mismo. Harry no subió su baúl a la rejilla, lo dejó sobre los asientos y lo abrió, sacando de su interior la pequeña mochila.

—Hace unos días, Luna y yo encontramos una sala secreta en el castillo. En ella había muchos objetos y libros. Así que rescatamos los libros y nos los repartimos. Esta va a ser vuestra parte del botín. Pensamos que os podrían gustar. —Poco a poco fue sacando los libros de la pequeña mochila y repartiéndolos entre ellos, a cada cual los que habían apartado en específico para ellos, incluso habían apartado un par para Ginny.

—Esto es genial. Estos libros de Herbología están descatalogados.

—Por eso los apartamos para ti, Neville —dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Harry pudo ver en las expresiones del resto que estaban maravillados con el regalo. Habían acertado al pensar que esos libros eran una joya. Una fuente de conocimiento y habilidades casi inaccesible. De todas formas, no iba a ser lo único. En cuanto se recuperaron de la sorpresa, Harry les prometió que los llevaría a ese lugar. De hecho el mismo se proponía estudiar esa misma sala.


	23. Los mundiales de Quidditch

**Los mundiales de Quidditch.**

A las pocas semanas de terminar su tercer año en Hogwarts, Harry sostuvo una conversación con Sirius, aceptando la oferta que le había hecho en las navidades, aceptando ser su heredero. Ser el que continuaría con el legado de la familia Black. Había sido una decisión complicada y delicada de tomar, pero una vez tomada, había sentido que había hecho lo correcto. No hizo falta ningún ritual mágico ni nada por el estilo, tan solo pasar la mañana ante un abogado que legalizase la situación y dejase constancia documentada del hecho. Tres copias en total. Una para el ministerio, una para Gringotts y otra para tenerla en casa. Con eso quedaba todo bien atado. Oficialmente ahora tenía un apellido más, y si él quería podía dejar morir el primero. Ahora su nombre completo era Harry Theseus Potter-Black

—Esto hay que celebrarlo, a lo grande.

—No mencionaste nada de una fiesta, Sirius.

—No, no es una fiesta. Voy a conseguir entradas de tribuna para quiddicth. Andromeda no podrá venir, se estará encargando de unos asuntos del Wicengamot, no he querido preguntar qué.

—Pero tú tienes un asiento allí. Los Black tienen dos asientos.

—Le hice un poder notarial para que votase en mi lugar.

Harry sabía que a Sirius no le gustaba la política. Si era sincero consigo mismo a él tampoco le gustaba, pero comprendía que era necesaria hasta cierto punto y, hasta que tuviese unos exámenes de capacitación media y fuese mayor de edad no podría ocupar ese asiento. Andromeda era la mejor opción para eso y persona de la que Harry, en cuestión de política, había aprendido bastante.

—¿Y Ted?

—Él tiene trabajo. No le han dado libre, lamentablemente. Pero vendrá Dora; ella te cae bien, ¿no?.

—Es como una hermana para mí —respondió con una ligera sonrisa. —¿Puedo invitar a un amigo?

—Claro, dile. Nos pasaremos a recogerlo.

—Eso será complicado. Él vive en américa. Dudley tuvo que trasladarse allí cuando terminamos primer año, a su padre le dieron la dirección de la empresa sucursal de taladros que Grunnings.

—Escríbele, tenemos tiempo.

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Entraron en un restaurante, las horas pasadas en el despacho del abogado, rodeados de papeleo a poner en regla había abierto el apetito de ambos. Aunque no lo pareciese, porque había logrado dominarse un poco y aprender a centrar su atención, Harry padecía de cierto grado de trastorno de déficit de atención; por lo que la mañana había sido muy aburrida y le había costado centrarse. Era algo que le pasaba, aunque reconocía que sería mucho peor si tía Andromeda no lo hubiese apuntado de niño a esos deportes: Karate, judo, esgrima y natación. Era esa la combinación que había estado llevando durante toda la escuela primaria. Pero a veces era difícil enfocarse.

(***)

Dora se apareció en los alrededores de Pequeño Hangleton. Era la única oportunidad que se le había presentado en meses de ir a un lugar así sin levantar la liebre. Desde que su primo Sirius había salido inocente, Dawlish no había dejado de vigilarla, seguirla y respirarle en el cogote. Tenía claro que ese auror la quería sacar del departamento, deseaba hundirla y ahora sabía que se debía a que odiaba por completo todo lo que tenía que ver con la familia Black. Debía agradecer que el auror hubiera sido asignado a la seguridad de los mundiales de Quidditch. Eso le había dado el espacio que necesitaba para moverse e ir a investigar esa pista. Esa localización. No esperaba encontrar nada en la destartalada casa de los Gaunt, pero no mirar allí podía pasar por negligencia si fuese una investigación oficial.

Alzó una mirada en dirección a la casa señorial que coronaba la colina próxima al cementerio. Una casa señorial cubierta por una neblina inquietante. El lugar era inquietante desde luego. Sus instintos de auror le hacían desear investigar el lugar, sus instintos más primarios de supervivencia le instaban a alejarse de ese lugar. Escuchó a sus instintos de supervivencia.

Anduvo con paciencia y tranquilidad por un camino polvoriento que se alejaba del pueblo, llegando al fin a una pequeña casa en estado ruinoso. Parecía de esas casas de superficie única y sin baño. Donde la cocina, el salón y la habitación se juntaban en una misma estancia no muy superior a los treinta metros cuadrados. Al aproximarse a la casa notó enseguida que apestaba a magia oscura, su propia experiencia se lo decía. Aferró con fuerza la varita, necesitaba ser cautelosa en aquello, iba a entrar a echar un vistazo. Con eso que había detectado seguro que alguna sorpresa había en el interior.

Se tomó su tiempo para examinar minuciosamente el exterior de la choza, asegurándose que nada se iba a activar al entrar en la misma, que no había ninguna trampa que fuese a actuar como señal de alarma o peor. Nada, la oscuridad venía del interior de la cabaña. Traspasó el umbral, preparada para lo que pudiese haber en el interior. Nuevamente nada, tan solo unas motas de polvo decoraban la oscuridad del lugar. Sólo había una cosa en medio de la estancia que resultaba llamativa. Un pequeño cofre de oro, sobre la mesa. A Dora eso no le cuadraba con el resto de la casa. Los Gaunt habían sido una familia que lo había perdido todo y solo había conservado dos reliquias. Un cofre de oro lo hubiesen vendido por obtener unos pocos galeones con los que subsistir unas horas, hasta que se los puliesen en alguna excentricidad propia de los delirios de grandeza mostrados por los sus últimos miembros.

Examinó el cofre con cautela. La magia oscura venía de ese lugar, lo curioso era que comenzaba a serle familiar. Destapó el cofre, en el interior había un anillo. Un anillo que encajaba con el famoso anillo desaparecido de los Gaunt.

—Que irónico —murmuró.

Contempló el anillo. Sentía una atracción hacia él, unas ganas de cogerlo y ponérselo. Se resistió a esa sensación. Desde que Harry le había hablado de los Horrocruxes y de su misión había investigado esa magia a fondo y los tipos de protecciones que los magos oscuros podían poner a su alrededor. Mecanismos de defensa que inducían a utilizarlos. Pero ese anillo tenía algo más, con un par de movimientos de varita extra lo detectó. Una maldición mortal que hacía que el cuerpo de una persona se pudriese lentamente hasta llegar a la muerte. La maldición estaba atada al arco interior del anillo, la parte que reposaba sobre la piel. El resto era seguro. De todas formas, había visto ya bastante sobre el anillo como para no querer tocarlo con las manos. Sacó del interior de la túnica unos guantes de piel, se había hecho una costumbre el llevarlos durante su formación como auror. El no tocar directamente nada conocido o desconocido era una de las primeras lecciones. Sacó el anillo del interior y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Había tenido una idea.

—Geminio.

Duplico el anillo, dejando el anillo falso en el interior del cofre y llevándose el original con ella al exterior de la cabaña. Se quedó junto a la cabaña unos instantes pensativa, no podía llevarlo sin más, era un riesgo. Enseguida le vino una idea a la cabeza. Cogió una piedra del suelo, era compacta, poco porosa. Eso le ayudaría en la transformación de lo que deseaba. Mantendría algunas propiedades y no tendría que realizar tantas modificaciones. Finalmente, con la mente clara en lo que quería, transformó la piedra en una bolsa de cuero en la que metió el anillo. Se guardó la bolsita con el anillo en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y se desapareció, en dirección casa de Sirius.

—Tonks, llegas justo para la cena. En veinte minutos estará —anunció Sirius. —La verdad no sé lo que ha hecho Harry para que ese maldito elfo le haga caso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, contigo también es diligente.

—Simplemente fuimos amables y comprensivos con él. No es un mal elfo.

—No puedo compartir vuestra opinión.

—Lo sé. Por cierto, ¿Y Harry?

—En la biblioteca, terminando de escribir una carta para un tal Dudley.

—¿Dudley Dursley?

—Supongo. ¿Lo conoces?

—Iban juntos a primaria. Empezaron a llevarse bien después de un incidente de magia accidental relacionado con una ashwinder. Luego se encontraron en el expreso y se hicieron amigos.

—Un momento... ¿has dicho Dursley?, La hermana de Lily se casó con un tal Dursley.

—Dudley es el primo de Theon Potter sí. ¿No te parece divertido? —Dora compuso una sonrisa traviesa. —En fin voy a ver a Harry.

Dora había conocido la casa Black en poco tiempo. De sus habitantes, tanto Harry como ella, eran los únicos bien recibidos. Todo a causa de haber destruido uno de los horrocruxes, justo el que el elfo quería destruir por orden de su anterior amo, Regulus Black. Así que, como la casa los reconocía, ambos estaban completamente cómodos en la misma. Al entrar en la biblioteca vio la carta que había escrito Harry a un lado esperando que la tinta se secase completamente antes de enviarla. Ahora parecía estar inmerso en uno de los trabajos de la escuela.

—Tengo otro —susurró. Harry no tardó en alzar la mirada. —Ponte tus guantes protectores de piel de dragón. El anillo tiene un maleficio.

—No tardo en regresar —afirmo tras asegurarse que era lo que estaban buscando, un horrocrux más de Voldemort. La reacción del colgante de obsidiana se lo confirmo. Prepara una zona de seguridad, por si acaso.

Para la hora de la cena, diez minutos después, ambos ya habían destruido ese Horrocrux. Dora se sentía afortunada de no haber caído en la trampa del mismo. Harry se preguntaba cuántos más podía haber, cuantos quedaban por cazar.

(***)

El día del partido llegó al final. Harry y Sirius habían pasado una semana en el camping, Andromeda había pasado un par de días con ellos pero había tenido que regresar a Londres para colaborar con el ministerio en unas votaciones de los tribunales, algo relacionado con Hogwarts de lo que no podía decir nada. Harry se lamentaba por ello pero sabiamente pensaba que si tenía que enterarse, se enteraría. Dora vendría solo para el partido, no podía disponer de más tiempo en el trabajo y Dudley no había podido venir. Unos compañeros suyos lo habían invitado a la final de Quoodpod, deporte muy popular en américa, así que, contaban con una persona menos.

Durante esa semana, Harry se juntó a menudo con Luna, quien estaba allí con su padre cubriendo la final del mundial. Según le contó, los equipos llevaban allí ya unos días, preparando el partido. Turnándose para ocupar el campo para sus últimos entrenamientos y ofreciendo ruedas de prensa. Harry sabía que en cierta manera la estaba preparando para en algún momento cederle el mando de la revista.

Media hora antes que comenzase el partido, Sirius, Dora y Harry abandonaron la tienda; dejándola cerrada con completa seguridad para que nadie entrase a robarles mientras disfrutaban del partido. Pasaron por delante de las tiendas. Sirius compro Omniculares para los tres. Se cruzaron con Theon y los Weasley, en la tienda del equipo deportivo de Irlanda.

—Harry.

—Theon.

—Me alegra ver que estás con el equipo adecuado.

—Irlanda son nuestros vecinos.

—Theon, ¿te está molestando el bastardo? —Ronald Weasley se colocó junto a Theon mirando mal a Harry.

—Tan solo teniamos unas palabras sobre la temporada de Quidditch —resolvió Theon. —Esta vez te voy a ganar, Gryffindor ganará este año.

—Ya veremos —respondió Harry mientras pagaba la camiseta y la bufanda de Irlanda. — Disfrutad del partido.

Se alejó de ellos. Con Theon se llevaba un poco mejor que antes, a Ronald no lo soportaba, seguía siendo el mismo idiota que era a los once años. Había resuelto que lo mejor era ignorar esas situaciones y no entrar al trapo. No tardó en reunirse con Dora, quien había comprado parte de la equitación de Bulgaria. Vio que Sirius estaba hablando con un hombre con túnica de quidditch cantosa y actitud demasiado jovial.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Ludo Bagman, director del departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos. Oí que invito a los Weasley a tribuna.

—Bien. No dejes que me siente cerca del menor de ellos. Me saca de mis casillas.

—Descuida.

Entregaron sus entradas al mago responsable de la entrada al estadio. Harry pudo notar como uno de los aurores miraba a Dora, era una mirada desagradable que no le gusto en absoluto; eso le hacía recordar las cosas que le había contado respecto a un compañero suyo de trabajo. ¿Debía ser ese?¿era ese el que le hacía la vida imposible?. Su sentido de la prudencia le impulsaba a no decir nada al respecto. No decir nada en ese lugar ni momento. Un mal comentario en un mal momento podía salirle demasiado caro.

Se entraron en la tribuna. Harry se percató que había una elfa domestica susurrándole al asiento vacío que había a su lado. Eso le parecía extraño, pero si entre los humanos había locura, ¿porque no entre los elfos?. No le dio la mayor importancia. Cuando llegaron los Weasley, tan solo el señor Weasley, Ginny y Percy lo saludaron. Los gemelos le hicieron un gesto de reconocimiento y Ronald una mirada de desprecio. Los dos más mayores miraron el intercambio sin saber que hacer o decir. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que podían haberles contado, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. Theon no dijo nada, tampoco reaccionó de malas formas.

Poco después llegó el ministro con unos funcionarios búlgaros, haciendo gestos muy graciosos mientras hablaba y los búlgaros se reían. Estaba claro que los Búlgaros entendían lo que decía Fudge. El ministro ignoró a los Weasley y agasajo a Theon, Harry podía ver en eso una maniobra política de búsqueda de contactos. En unos años habría elecciones a ministro de nuevo, ese detalle no se le escapaba. Tampoco se le escapó el breve intercambio de palabras con Sirius. El ministro "lamentaba profundamente el error cometido por la administración anterior". Los últimos en llegar a la tribuna fueron los Malfoy. Ello produjo ciertas tensiones entre los Weasley y los recién llegados. También entre Sirius y Lucius Malfoy. Harry se percató de como Narcisa Malfoy los examinaba a Dora y a él mientras Draco le dedicaba un saludo formal, al que respondió con la misma cortesía que Andromeda le habia mostrado.

—Harry, van a comenzar a desfilar las mascotas.

—Me pregunto que habrán traído los equipos — Harry frunció el ceño. — Sé que los leprechauns son típicos de Irlanda; pero, ¿cuáles son las criaturas características de Bulgaria.?

—Los veelas. La belleza antinatural al poder —respondió Sirius. —Siempre quise salir con una veela, deben tener un gran potencial por explorar.

—No necesitaba oír eso —gruño Harry, luego se inclinó hacia Dora. —Parece que no eres la única Black en heredar algo de afrodita. —Recordaba cuando Andormeda le había contado que los Black eran todos legados de afrodita, así como que cada vez quedaban menos magos en los que ese potencial olvidado surgía. —Tú tienes el don de ser quien quieras y el... parece que sólo la lujuria.

—Creo que me quedo con lo mío —replicó Dora tras soltar una carcajada.

—¿Os estáis riendo de mí?

Entre risas ambos negaron. Mientras se calmaban y Sirius jugaba a estar indignado, las mascotas terminaron de desfilar y comenzó el partido de verdad. Solo había una forma de describir ese juego. Brutal, esa era la palabra. Aquello era quidditch de verdad y no lo que practicaban en la escuela. Solo con verlo, y por muy bueno que fuera, a Harry le quedaba claro que no era algo a lo que quería dedicarse en un futuro. Prefería disfrutar del deporte entre amigos o viendo partidos profesionales a jugarse el acabar con la crisma rota. La competitividad en estos niveles era bestial, al punto de preguntarse si ellos realmente disfrutaban del deporte, del juego; pues parecía que estaban demasiado entretenidos en destrozarse unos a otros. Como podía verse en las jugadas de los cazadores, los intentos deliberados de los búlgaros de derribar por todo medio posible a los Irlandeses, las Bludgers lanzadas con una intención a matar... Pero por fortuna, apenas una hora después de comenzado el partido finalizo. Le había parecido excitante, pero demasiado brutal al mismo tiempo.

—¡Krum atrapa la snich y consigue ciento cincuenta puntos para Bulgaria!¡El marcador final es de Irlanda 170, Bulgaria 160! —anunció por todo lo alto Ludo Bagman. El director del departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos había comparecido como comentarista. —¡Irlanda gana pero Krum captura la snich! Algo inimaginable, nadie lo podía haber imaginado.

(***)

La sesión en el ministerio había resultado agotadora. Toda la mañana discutiendo en el Wicengamot sobre protocolos de seguridad que debían aprobarse para traer de vuelta definitivamente el torneo de los tres magos. Lo más molesto de todo era que de los tres interesados en ello, sólo había uno. Dumbledore. Los directores de juegos y deportes mágicos y cooperación mágica internacional, estaban disfrutando de un partido de Quiddicth. Mientras tanto, que el gobierno entretuviese a los tribunales con eso para desviar la atención de las tradicionales irregularidades del gobierno de Fudge, las cuales sonaban por todos los pasillos pero nadie sabía de ellas.

Andromeda suspiró cuando se apareció en el callejón diagon a media tarde. A esas horas debían estar disfrutando del encuentro. Llevaba la lista de útiles escolares para Harry. Se encargaría de hacerle la compra sin que él estuviese en esta ocasión. Bien sabía lo que podían llegar a prolongarse esos partidos. Por los libros, material de papelería e ingredientes de pociones no había problema alguno. El problema eran las túnicas. Algo a lo que ya se había anticipado y tomado medidas a Harry antes que se marchase a los mundiales. Tenía decidido que iba a hacer al respecto. Encargaría las túnicas de uso habitual en Madame Malkim y la de gala en otra más habituada a tratar con ese tipo de prendas.

Hizo sus compras lo más rápido que pudo, sin resultar a su vez especialmente presurosa. Cuando terminó regresó a casa, las túnicas se las enviarían por vía lechuza cuando estuviesen listas. Había pagado ese servicio extra generosamente. Con un par de movimientos de varita empezó a hacer la cena, pronto llegaría Ted del trabajo y esa noche le tocaba a ella encargarse de ello.

En días como ese, odiaba tener un asiento en el Wicengamot, no digamos encargarse de dos. Del de su primo y del suyo propio. No veía la hora que Harry se hiciese mayor de edad y tomase cargo de lo que el irresponsable de su primo no quería. Sabía que ese había sido un motivo extra para Sirius en su idea de nombrar heredero a Harry. Por fortuna, le había enseñado a su ahijado, al que quería como un segundo hijo, lo básico sobre política.

(***)

La celebración de los resultados del partido duró muy poco. Un tumulto interrumpió por completo las celebraciones sembrando el caos por doquier. Eran enmascarados, personas vestidas con túnicas negras y capucha, quienes habían comenzado a atacar a la gente. En especial a los pocos muggles que había haciendo acampada en el lugar y, sobre todo a la familia de muggles regente del camping. La visión era completamente repugnante. Harry sabía bastante como para saber que eso sólo respondía a una palabra. Mortífagos.

—Harry, huye al bosque. Iremos a buscarte.

Las palabas de Sirius lo descolocaron un poco. Harry no se consideraba un cobarde, pero no creía que huir al bosque fuese la solución o eso fuese sensato. Aunque ilegal, prefería que creasen un traslador y alejarse del lugar; pues no sabían si el bosque era más peligroso que quedarse en el campamento. Una mirada de Dora le bastó para que confiase en esa sugerencia y aceptase guarecerse en el bosque. Lugar en el que de cierta manera se sentía cómodo. Siempre se había sentido más cómodo en medio de la naturaleza.

—Potter. ¿Así que te han dicho que te escondas? —escuchó la voz de Draco susurrada.

Harry escudriño entre las sombras de los árboles. Era muy complicado ver en el bosque pero si podía mimetizarse con el bosque prohibido, este no le suponía ningún problema. Se fijó en donde estaba Draco y se acercó a él. No eran especialmente amigos pero tampoco enemigos. Se toleraban, entre ambos había cierto grado de respeto. Desde donde estaba Draco podía verse lo que sucedía en el campamento.

—¿Lo disfrutas?

—No necesariamente.

—Pero si cierto mago oscuro no hubiese desaparecido estarías destinado a servirle en tareas como esta o incluso gestas mayores a esa.

—Cierto Potter, pero como fue derrotado por tu hermano.

—Muchos parecen pensar que volverá.

—Tendré que honrar a mi familia. La familia es lo más importante. A veces por la familia hay que servir a quien no se quiere.

—Mi único familiar sanguíneo es menos familia que mi familia.

—¿La sangre no importa pues?

—Importa en la medida que te importe, y a veces hay que darle la espalda para poder preservarla.

—No me unirse al viejo paladín de la luz, menos al nuevo.

—No necesitas seguir a un loco para dejas de seguir a un maniaco. Simplemente ser dueño de tí mismo, ser tu propio titiritero.

—Podría funcionar.

—Y el maniaco podría no regresar y el loco perder la careta.

Draco sonrió. Harry no sabía bien lo que pasaba por la mente de su no amigo. Era cierto que no habían hablado con tanta claridad como en otras ocasiones, pero sentía que entre ambos habían llegado a un entendimiento en lo que cada cual tenía que decir.

—¿Te han dicho que los esperes aquí en concreto o que te buscaran por el bosque?

—No han especificado.

—Pues entonces vente conmigo. Busquemos un sitio donde permanecer ocultos.

Harry sacó su varita. Draco lo imito. Ambos se adentraron en el bosque. Harry podía notar como las plantas seguían sus pensamientos. Siempre se le habían dado bien y desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta que podía manejarlas; así quien las estaba empleando de forma consciente para protegerse, ambos quedarían protegidos por el bosque mismo hasta que quienes no les deseaban ningún mal fuesen a buscarlos.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Harry señalando al cielo. —Parece que las cosas han subido de nivel. —En el cielo, estaba la marca tenebrosa. Era complicado decir de donde venía.

—Los aurores están atacando a la comadreja estúpida y a tu hermano —señaló Draco, quien miraba tras unos arbustos.

—Será mejor que no nos vean.

—Pues será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, Potter.

—Tranquilo. El bosque nos protegerá.

Por lo que Harry pudo escuchar, ellos estaban al lado del punto donde se había conjurado la marca y los magos del ministerio habían atacado sin pensar. Ni Theon, ni Ronald podían haber conjurado la marca. Los funcionarios del ministerio registraron los arbustos situados en frente a donde estaban Draco y él. La elfina domestica que estaba por la tarde en el palco, se encontraba entre ellos inconsciente y con una varita cerca de ella. Primero la acusaron de conjurar la marca. Lo que supuso una discusión entre el señor Crouch y Amos Diggory. Harry comprendía lo suficiente de la situación del primero como para saber de qué iba el asunto y a qué se debía la molestia del señor Crouch. Por encontrar a su elfina allí lo habían vuelto a señalar ligado a la marca tenebrosa, como cuando atraparon a su hijo con un montón de peligrosos mortífagos. Los del ministerio trataron de buscar a alguien más entre los árboles, pero no había nadie. La varita fue requisada por los aurores, quienes abrirían una ardua investigación para saber a quién pertenece. Y la elfina había sido escarmentada con "la prenda", el peor castigo para un elfo, pues equivalía a un despido. La liberación.

—Los aurores serían idiotas si no le llevasen esa varita a Ollivander —comentó Harry cuando el claro se despejo y pudieron salir de entre los matorrales para sentarse tranquilamente a esperar.

—¿Por qué a Ollivander?

—Porque el tipo recuerda cada varita que ha vendido y a quien. Si esa varita ha salido de su tienda...

—Tendrían al dueño. —Draco frunció el ceño. —Pero eso no quiere decir que tengan al que conjuró la marca del señor oscuro. Podría ser robada. Nadie va a ser tan idiota como para dejar por ahí tirada su propia varita.

—Con lo idiotas que son, seguro que lo acusan con esa única prueba y lo mandan de por vida a Azkaban.

Ambos muchachos se giraron. Dora estaba allí cerca de ellos mirándolos. Estaba sorprendida por la tranquilidad con la que se trataban, sobretodo porque nunca había oído a Harry mencionar a Draco, mas no lo demostraba en absoluto.

—Os están buscando. A los dos. Tu padre está en el claro de atrás. —Aquello último lo dijo mirando a Draco. —A Sirius acabo de enviarle un mensaje Harry, vámonos.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

—Sí. Sltyherin os machacará este año.

—Eso está por verse.


	24. El nuevo profesor de defensa

**El nuevo profesor de defensa.**

Desde que se había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts no había oído otro tema de conversación, y es que lo sucedido la noche de la final de quidditch había resultado aterrador para una parte importantante de la población mágica británica y desconcertante para muchos que no sabían a que venía tal terror. La marca tenebrosa había sido como echar sal a una herida que no ha cerrado del todo, había recordado a las personas el terror que se vivió años atrás antes de la caída de Voldemort. Era el recordatorio que más de un seguidor estaba en libertad, bien porque había hecho generosos donativos a los tribunales, bien porque no se había podido demostrar nada o bien porque simplemente no los habían cogido a todos. Ni siquiera en el compartimento en el que viajaba Harry con sus amigos se había hablado de otra cosa. Ernie, había aprovechado que tenía un ejemplar del profeta para leer en voz alta un artículo preocupante.

 _SIGUE SIN SABERSE QUIEN ESTÁ TRAS LA MARCA_

 _Después de casi dos semanas de investigaciones no se ha esclarecido todavía lo sucedido en los mundiales. Las pérdidas económicas en cuanto a efectos personales no han terminado de cuantificarse, lo que dejara ajetreados durante semanas a los departamentos de cooperación mágica internacional y Seguridad mágica. De las estimadas doce víctimas iniciales, solo se ha encontrado una sola víctima. La propietaria, según las investigaciones, de la varita con la que se conjuró la marca tenebrosa. Victoria Lane, una norteamericana de veintiún años. Fuentes del ministerio confirman que fue asesinada antes que fuese conjurada la marca en un intento de evitar ser rastreados. Lo curioso de esta muerte es que no fue a causa de ninguna maldición sino por estrangulamiento. ¿Porque un mago oscuro iba a matar a alguien con sus manos en lugar de utilizar la maldición asesina?, ¿acaso era que no tenía varita propia o ha sido todo una pantomima para desviar las indagaciones?¿De verdad esa varita fue encontrada en el bosque en lugar de ser colocada por alguien relacionado en el pasado con esa marca?¿Es el ataque y la aparición de la marca un movimiento político para atraer la atención? Hasta el momento todo esto tan solo parece un movimiento para hacer creer que hay una conspiración contra el director de cierto departamento cuyo hijo murió en Azkaban._

En el compartimento todos fruncieron el ceño ante tal noticia. Era difícil de describir lo que pensaban. Leyendo entre líneas el artículo hablaba que alguien había robado esa varita que encontraron para no poder ser inculpado, aunque si se trataba de eso iba a ser muy difícil saber quién, dada la ausencia de testigos. Harry consideraba que quien había hecho eso era muy inteligente y eso lo hacía peligroso. Se estremeció, había estado muy cerca del peligro aquella noche. Por otra parte, insinuar que tras todo esto había un movimiento político...

—No me lo digas Ernie —susurró Harry. —Está escrito por Skeater.

—Así es. Hace una semana culpaba al ministerio de ocultar cadáveres en el bosque, ahora a Barthemius Crouch de preparar su propia conspiración contra él, ¿qué será lo siguiente?

—Decir que Cornelius Fudge se va a las vegas los fines de semana a travestirse y trabajar en el strip —bromeó Blaise.

—¿Lo hace? —preguntó Luna. —Mi padre está investigando un soplo que le dieron. Fudge es un asesino en serie de duendes.

Una carcajada sonó en el compartimento. Todos los ocupantes, incluida Luna rieron de la situación. Era cierto que el quisquilloso tenía cosas que no eran para tomarlas muy en serio, al menos como literales, pero a Harry Sirius si que le confirmo que había sido durante una noche el bajista de una banda muggle famosa. Todo porque vio la carta que le mando Luna pidiendo información al respecto. Así que, se podía considerar, que desde cierto punto de vista, las noticias de "El Quisquilloso" eran reales.

—Mi abuela dice que no es raro que esto haya sucedido. Lo raro es que no haya sucedido antes.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Neville? —preguntó Ginny. —En casa se ha prohibido hablar el tema porque no es un tema del que deban preocuparse niños.

—Menuda tontería —dijo Tracey. —Precisamente el no saber es lo que puede poner a los niños en peligro. Meter a los niños en una burbuja es ponerlos en más peligro que simplemente quitarles la venda que el mundo les ha puesto en los ojos. Perdona Neville, te he interrumpido.

—Quedaron libres muchos mortífagos y, aunque fueron declarados inocentes durante los dos años siguientes a sus juicios estaban bajo vigilancia. ¿Por qué reagruparse ahora y no antes? Cualquiera pensaría que quieren restaurar su viejo reinado de terror, sin embargo en lugar de alegrarse por la marca huyeron...

—Como si quisieran hacerse notar, recordar a la gente que aún están entre nosotros, que quien se sienta al lado puede ser uno de ellos —Harry termino las palabras que Neville estaba diciendo, había comprendido por donde iba. —Pero al mismo tiempo no quisieran estar de nuevo bajo los hilos del titiritero oscuro, porque eso significa tortura y muerte para ellos si fracasan en sus mandatos.

—Y ahora muchos de los adultos temen que sea una señal del regreso del señor tenebroso —dijo Blaise.

—Es mejor que no pensemos en algo que podría o no suceder —murmuró Luna. —Preocuparnos ahora no nos va a servir más que para no dormir. Que sea lo que tenga que ser en cada momento.

—De lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es de pasar este curso. Si el anterior ya fue difícil no quiero imaginar cuarto —dijo Tracey. —No me extrañaría que al menos uno o dos profesores comenzasen a prepararnos ya para los TIMOS. No solo aumentando la cantidad de trabajo, sino la exigencia en los mismos.

—¿Habéis visto lo de las túnicas de gala? —preguntó Neville. —Mi abuela dice que antes de ser Dumbledore director todas las navidades había una fiesta para celebrar el festival de invierno. ¿Lo habrán retomado?

—Podría ser —murmuró Harry. —Aunque sería raro dado que fue el propio Dumbledore al que esos convencionalismos le parecían una intimidación a los hijos de muggles.

—Eran una tradición, como muchas otras. Pero Harry tiene razón. Carece de sentido —afirmó Ginny.

—Bueno, como dice Luna, ya se nos presentará la respuesta en su momento.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, se apresuraron a bajar sus cosas a los carros que había en el andén. Había cinco carros. Cuatro grandes, uno para cada casa, y uno más pequeño para los de primer año. Tras dejar sus pertenencias en el correspondiente a sus respectivas casas, apretaron el paso hasta los carruajes. No querían arriesgarse a tener que ir caminando al castillo, no con la lluvia que caía, aunque los siete eran conscientes que tan solo les quedaban unos minutos de estar juntos esa noche; pues la primera noche del curso escolar, si o sí debía sentarse cada cual en la mesa de su casa.

Al llegar al castillo y cruzar las puertas del vestíbulo tuvieron que esquivar uno de los globos voladores de Peeves. Cabe destacar que Harry, se sintió tentado de manipular el aire para devolverle uno de esos globos al poltergeist, más se contuvo. Estaban a punto de alcanzar las puertas de roble del gran comedor cuando de la sala de profesores salió apresurada la profesora McGonagall, estaba gritándole a Peeves por lo que estaba haciendo al punto que no prestaba atención por donde pisaba y resbaló. Harry actuó rápido, por el instinto que sus reflejos innatos le daban y la atrapó sosteniéndola en sus brazos unos segundos. La caída hubiese sido dolorosa y aunque esa profesora la había tomado con él no iba a permitir que se dañase, eso sería parecido a tomar venganza.

—¿Se encuentra bien profesora?

—Si —la profesora lo miraba con extraña sorpresa. —Señor Potter vayan usted y sus amigos al gran comedor.

—Sí, profesora.

Aquello había sido algo extraño, pues Harry se esperaba que la profesora le gritase o lo castigara solo por estar presente cuando había sucedido. Aquello suponía una mejora. Una mejora interesante para la que no iba a ponerle ninguna pega. Se despidieron en la misma puerta del gran comedor. Blaise y Tracey fueron a la mesa de Slytherin, Ernie se juntó con sus amigos de Hufflepfuff, Ginny y Neville se hicieron con una zona solitaria de la mesa de Gryffindor, y Harry y Luna se sentaron en el centro de la de Ravenclaw, junto a algunos de los compañeros de cuarto año de Harry y al lado de Helena Ravenclaw, conocida popularmente como la "dama Gris". Pronto el comedor estuvo al completo, lleno de estudiantes empamados.

—Creo que tendremos que aprender algún hechizo de secado para estas ocasiones —Le comentó Harry a Luna.

—Yo conozco uno —dijo Michael Corner. —Os puedo ayudar en ello.

—Gracias Michael.

Pocos minutos después la selección dio comienzo. La canción que ese año canto el sombrero resultaba extremadamente larga. Describía parte de la vida de los fundadores y las cualidades en las que creían, el tipo de valores que cada cual deseaba transmitir a sus discípulos. Tal como lo relataba el sombrero parecía que estos habían sido compartimentos estanco, encuadrando los distintos perfiles de los estudiantes y moldeándolos según fue su maestro inicialmente. Si había sido así a Harry le parecía que había sido un grave error, pues así se creaba cuatro grupos herméticos en lugar de generar una mayor cohesión en la escuela. De todas formas, siempre podía preguntar al respecto a Helena.

En cuanto las fuentes se llenaron de diferentes manjares quedó inaugurado oficialmente el banquete de bienvenida; Harry se llenó el plato con un poco de todo y observó disimuladamente al resto de comensales de la mesa. Ese año habían entrado en Ravenclaw pocos; tanto Slytherin como Ravenclaw eran casas con una mejor afluencia de estudiantes. Eso podía ser preocupante en tanto que las otras dos casas estaban masificadas, sobretodo Hufflepuff, lo que ayudaba a que muchos la considerasen la casa de los desperdicios. Había demasiados ignorantes en ese mundo. Tras los platos principales vinieron los postres, los cuales Harry no tocó. El azúcar gratuito y sin sentido era algo de lo que solía huir; de hecho su dieta era básicamente equilibrada. Después de los postres el director, Albus Dumbledore, se levantó y captó la atención de todo el gran comedor.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo año. —Paseó la mirada de una mesa a otra mirando a todos los alumnos, aunque con brillos distintos en los ojos. —Antes que vayáis a descansar tengo unos anuncios que haceros. En la oficina de Filch hay una lista con los trescientos veinte objetos no permitidos en el castillo. Este año no habrá temporada de quidditch, eso es debido a...

Los gritos de la mayoría de los estudiantes opacaron las palabras del director. Gritos de disconformidad y molestia. El quidditch era un deporte muy arraigado entre los estudiantes así que decir que estaban indignados era quedarse corto. Ni siquiera los aspavientos del director podía calmarlos a todos. Era una muchedumbre que se iba calentando más y más. Sobre todo los Gryffindor y Slytherin por sorpresivo que pareciese; Harry era de la opinión que esas dos casas en particular lo que lamentaban era haber perdido la oportunidad de machacarse unos a otros en el terreno de juego.

El intento de motín se rompió con el abrir brusco de las puertas del gran comedor justo en el mismo momento que un rayo iluminaba por completo el gran comedor. Un grueso rayo que asustó a los más pequeños. Harry, como muchos otros, se volvió hacia el umbral de la puerta. Había un hombre en el umbral. Tenía un aspecto feroz, la cara completamente desfigurada y una pata de palo terminada en garra sustituía una de sus piernas. Harry lo reconoció enseguida, su hermana le había hablado de él. Era Ojoloco Moody, un exauror que había sido el mentor de Dora.

Ante el silencio de todo el comedor, el hombre caminó hasta la mesa de profesores e intercambió unas palabras con Dumbledore. No era una conversación audible. Dumbledore murmuraba y Moody se limitaba a gruñir y a asentir. Finalmente, Moody se sentó en el asiento vacante en la mesa de profesores. Para la gran mayoría aquel gesto fue suficiente para dejar las cosas bien claras. Aunque los rostros de algunos eran de completa confusión.

—Os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Alastor Moody —anunció Dumbledore. —Ahora, siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo, el motivo por el que no habrá este año torneo de quidditch es que tendrá lugar en Hogwarts la celebración del torneo de los tres magos. —El director se detuvo unos instantes, justo el tiempo suficiente para permitir que los murmullos de entusiasmo se esparciesen por el gran comedor. —Las delegaciones de Beaxbattons y Durmstrang vendrán el treinta de octubre y la noche de Halloween un juez imparcial escogerá a los participantes. Por motivos de seguridad, no se permitirá la entrada al torneo a los que sean menores de edad. —Eso trajo de nuevo los murmullos, esta vez de indignación. Harry se dio cuenta que con esa frase se habían roto las esperanzas e ilusiones de muchos de los estudiantes. —Esto es debido al gran número de muertes que hubo en el pasado durante el torneo. —Con esas palabras, se apaciguaron los ánimos de algunos. —Ahora id al trote y descansad bien para coger con energías las clases.

Harry salió junto a Luna y Terry en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw, caminaba en silencio mientras escuchaba a su alrededor comentarios sobre lo que acababa de anunciar el director. No les hico mucho caso. Todo ese anuncio explicaba lo atareada que había estado su tía Andromeda en el ministerio, y el secretismo que había mencionado que debía guardar al respecto. Comprendía que habían querido que el torneo fuese una sorpresa para todos; y eso explicaba en parte, lo de la túnica de gala. Había en todo eso una tradición que interviniendo dos escuelas más no podía simplemente obviarse. El torneo era algo que Harry había estudiado cuando había estado estudiando las tradiciones de ese mundo y sabía lo horribles que habían sido esas muertes.

—Solo un suicida se prestaría voluntario para ese torneo —comentó en la sala común tras estar escuchando un rato las conversaciones a su alrededor. En Ravenclaw se formaban pequeños grupos de debate, siempre; y todos escuchaban lo que todos tenían que decir. —Las pruebas a las que someten a los campeones son brutales, casi completamente horrorosas y el premio que está registrado en las normas, mil galeones, es insuficiente. —Sus compañeros lo miraban con atención, eran seres racionales a fin de cuentas. —Cuando el torneo se creó esos mil galeones eran suficientes para que quien lo ganase no tuviese que trabajar para vivir, pero ahora eso es insuficiente. El dinero tiene cada vez menos valor.

—Eso sin contar con las mutilaciones —comentó Nichols, un chico de séptimo año. —Los que no morían quedaban con heridas de por vida, muchas veces incapacitantes. Simplemente como Potter dice, no compensa competir en eso.

—Lo absurdo es que quiten el quidditch cuando solo uno por escuela va a competir —comentó Luna.

—Bueno, podemos hablar con los de las otras casas y organizar igualmente los partidos. No habrá trofeo pero será exactamente lo mismo —propuso Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hablare con Cedric —dijo el capitán de Ravenclaw. —En cuanto a Gryffindor y Slytherin... ellos no tienen capitán.

—Theon y Draco. Ellos sí que estarán interesados, supongo —les comento Harry. —Sin contar que tienen un peso importante en sus casas. Si ellos dicen A, el resto les seguirá —opinó. —Me voy a dormir, es tarde.

Nada más llegar a su habitación y acomodarse para dormir, se fijó que había una nota junto a una especie de pase de seguridad sobre su mesa de estudio. "Cuando lo tengas todo, acude a los estudios el otro acude a Estudios el Otro Barrio. En Los Ángeles, California."

(***)

En Wiltshire, condado del sur de Inglaterra, la noche se cernía sobre una de las mansiones con una frialdad algo mayor que en el resto. Como si esa misma ubicación fuese un nexo de concentración de oscuridad. Los allí presentes, alrededor de la mesa de reuniones, no se habían visto desde los mundiales. Todo ello había sido con motivo de medidas de seguridad, pues la marca proyectada en el cielo pudo haber removido cierta basura y era mejor permanecer cautos durante unas semanas. La cautela era poco frente a las voces recelosas de ellos que habían tomado la oportunidad para señalarlos de nuevo.

—Si no fue uno de nosotros, ¿quién fue? —inquirió el señor Nott tras varios minutos de discusión en los que tanto unos como otros se señalaban y culpaban por lo sucedido. Todos habían escapado al ver la marca cierto, pero después de años negando su relación con el señor oscuro no podían hacer otra cosa. La diversión se les había escapado de la mano. —El resto de compañeros está en Azkaban o muertos, sin contar a Snape que besa el suelo que Dumbledore pisa ni a Karkarov que se marchó lo más lejos posible tras traicionar a todos los que pudo.

—Cualquiera que conozca el conjuro puede conjurarla —dijo Travers.

—Eso —corroboraron Crabbe y Goyle.

—Idiotas —murmuró Lucius Malfoy. —Tan solo aquellos que fueron marcados podemos conjurarla. Es un hechizo vinculado a la marca. No fueron ni Karkarov ni Snape, el primero no se arriesgaría a perder su armisticio y Snape no se arriesgaría a algo así si no tuviese la seguridad que su culo va a estar a salvo. —Suspiró. —Debió ser alguien más, alguien leal a nuestro señor y del que no tengamos constancia. Alguien que nunca fue sorprendido y que nunca necesito mostrar una máscara respetable a la sociedad.

—Y si eso está relacionado con el hecho que las marcas se estén oscureciendo... —Comenzó a decir el señor Nott

—Significa que nuestro señor está a punto de regresar —sentenció McNair con entusiasmo.

—Tenemos que estar atentos a los rumores a cualquier lugar al que vayamos, cualquier indicio, cualquier pista que nuestro señor está cerca acudiremos a ayudarlo. —Lucius Malfoy utilizo una voz autoritaria al respecto, todos los mortífagos que había reunidos con él estaban en jerarquía por debajo suyo. Así que se sentía libre de darles indicaciones. —Es hora de planear la venganza por tantos años de opresión por parte de Dumbledore y su séquito.

(***)

El jueves por la mañana, a primera hora tras el desayuno, los alumnos de cuarto de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor tenían clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Era una clase que muchos habían estado esperando, entre ellos Harry. Había escuchado hablar de esa clase con entusiasmo a los alumnos de cursos superiores, describiendo al profesor como el mejor en defensa que habían tenido nunca. También contaba con las referencias de Dora, quien le había dicho que como maestro Moody siempre buscaba la forma de exprimirte al máximo, de llevarte al límite para forzarte a ser mejor día a día. Cada día con él era una jornada de supervivencia.

Harry se sentó en segunda fila, con los materiales propios de esa clase extendidos en la mesa frente a él. Todos a su alrededor cuchicheaban emocionados, el contenía esa emoción, estaba más pronto expectante. Si Moody era realmente como le había contado Dora, no era alguien que soportase las tonterías, de hecho lo más probable era que en su clase los tratase como si fuesen soldados.

La puerta del aula se abrió bruscamente y el profesor irrumpió en la misma, el golpeteo de su pierna protésica era suficiente para silenciar el lugar. Los miró a todos uno por uno, examinándolos tanto con su ojo normal como con su ojo mecánico. La voz que empleó para pasar lista era áspera y tajante. Harry pudo notar que se había fijado en Theon durante más tiempo que el resto. ¿Lo estaba evaluando?, podía ser, Theon era "El elegido" y el ojito derecho de Dumbledore, así que era posible que se tratase precisamente de eso, una evaluación encubierta de estar dando clase a los demás.

—Soy Alastor Moody. Ex-auror y tormento del ministerio. Estaré un año aquí por petición de Dumbledore y punto final. —Habló con brusquedad. —He recibido un mensaje de vuestro anterior profesor. Afirma que sois un grupo bastante aplicado y con potencial. Según me comunico el año anterior os centrasteis en el estudio de las criaturas mágicas y también tratasteis algunas maldiciones básicas, pero aún os queda mucho por conocer en ese tema. —Al igual que Snape y Mcgonagall poseía un magnetismo especial para mantener en silencio a toda el aula. —Es mi deber formaros para que conozcáis lo peor que un mago puede haceros. El ministerio estaría en contra de que os mostrase esto pero Dumbledore tiene otra opinión de vosotros y piensa que lo podréis soportar.

El profesor se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Harry frunció el ceño tratando de pensar en que iba a enseñarles que tanto molestaría al ministerio. Sabía por su prima que el ministerio estaba buscando un pretexto para controlar por completo la educación, lo que supondría tener a las masas instruidas en un pensamiento que les conviniese, una forma de control mental para garantizarse mantener el poder. La ignorancia era un gran arma. Pero el que Dumbledore lo aprobase era raro, sonaba a desviación del temario.

Observó en silencio lo que hacía el profesor. Las maldiciones que les mostraba. Solo el ponerse en el lugar de la araña le servía para no reírse con ello. No tenía ninguna gracia ser el títere de nadie, quizá era por esas risas por las que el profesor dijo que todos serían sometidos a esa maldición para que aprendiesen a librarse de sus efectos. Eso a Harry lo dejó muy extrañado. Por mucho que ese auror hubiese dado problemas en el ministerio y hubiese sido poco ortodoxo en los adiestramientos a otros aurores, nunca pensó que fuese del tipo que incurriría en una ilegalidad por enseñar. Guardó eso en su mente para preguntar a Dora, cuando encontrase una forma de hacerlo que no levantase demasiadas ampollas. Él tenía claro que no se iba a dejar maldecir. La muestra de las otras dos maldiciones no hizo sino terminar de aterrorizar a la clase. A Harry la última de todas, la maldición asesina, le parecía la menos dañina de todas. Si, esa maldición te mataba y la muerte es irremediable; pero al menos resulta liberadora. Las otras dos tan solo proporcionaban sufrimiento.

—Espere un momento, señor Potter. —El profesor lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —De entre todos ha sido el único que no se ha reído con la maldición imperio.

—Sí, señor. No encuentro graciosa una maldición que si bien puede hacer bailar claqué a una araña también puede forzar a una persona a ser quien haga el trabajo sucio o cosas peores por las que probablemente deseasen morir si se enterasen.

—Muy observador. Sin embargo, me ha parecido notar un deje de disconformidad en cuanto a mostraros como opera dicha maldición.

—Así es profesor. Pero yo solo soy un alumno, este o no conforme no soy quien dicta la lección.

—¿Sabes por qué lo he hecho?

—Puedo suponerlo profesor. Deduzco que la comprensión verdadera solo se conoce por la propia experimentación.

—Brillantes palabras. Tienes una mente abierta, Potter. Mucho más que tu hermano, "El elegido". Si te interesan las clases particulares, mi puerta estará siempre abierta.

—Gracias profesor, consideraré su oferta.

Harry permaneció pensativo el resto del día. Aquello había resultado muy raro. Sentía que más que una conversación alumno - profesor, había sido una mini batalla dialéctica. Había algo en ese profesor que no le gustaba, algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Desde luego si antes había considerado escribir a Dora, ahora lo haría sin reservas. Lo expondría todo con pelos y señales y mandaría la carta. Eso sí, no quería ser visto haciéndolo. Podía pensar que se estaba volviendo algo paranoico, pero simplemente se estaba dejando guiar por sus instintos en esos momentos. La capa de invisibilidad podía servirle, o también pedirle ayuda a Luna.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando entró al aula de pociones, sentándose de inmediato junto a Ernie. Pociones era una de las clases que más le gustaba y en la que sabía que si no estaba atento podía convertir una simple mezcla en una mortífera arma. La mejor filosofía para enfrentar una clase de pociones era cero distracciones.

—Espero que las patéticas vacaciones estivales no hallan borrado de vuestros cerebros los limitados y poco profundos conocimientos que tenías del curso anterior. —Aquel fue el saludo de bienvenidos a un nuevo curso del profesor Snape. —No perderé el tiempo repitiendo el temario de los anteriores años ni ofreciendo un repaso como si fueseis niños pequeños. —Con un movimiento de varita conjuró todas las tareas escolares. La redacción sobre venenos y antídotos clásicos que había puesto para el verano. —Vamos a ocupar los siguientes meses hasta el receso de invierno en el estudio de los antídotos. En cada clase trataremos un antídoto diferente y será vuestra responsabilidad no solo elaborarlo sino identificar las propiedades de cada uno de sus ingredientes y cómo interactúan entre sí. Tendréis que escribir tras cada lección la correspondiente redacción sobre la misma y además, desarrollareis durante la evaluación un antídoto de utilidad para la mayoría de los tóxicos. Ese será vuestro proyecto que presentareis antes de las navidades y se llevará una parte importante de la nota.

La clase aguardó en silencio. Harry, al igual que muchos, sabía que eso que pedía el profesor, el proyecto, era algo del nivel de EXTASIS; pero no le daba importancia. Era un reto, algo a tener en cuenta para prepararse. Snape solo quería a los mejores en su clase y solo preparaba a los mejores. Si les hacía eso era para forzarlos a investigar y preparar los TIMOS, o al menos así lo veía Harry, sobre todo después que Dora le confesase en una ocasión que los duros trabajos de Snape la habían preparado para los exámenes sin haberse dado cuenta de ello. Algo que en un momento había detestado y encontrado fastidioso, había aprendido a apreciarlo.

—A trabajar —ordenó el profesor tras descubrir en la pizarra los ingredientes y el procedimiento con el que tocaba realizar la poción en esa clase.


	25. El cuarto campeón

**El cuarto campeón.**

El día en que llegaron las delegaciones de Durmstrang y Bauxbattons fue uno de los primero días realmente fríos de aquel año escolar. El clima estaba algo descontrolado. Los letreros habían aparecido una semana antes en las salas comunes, así que casi todos habían reservado su mejor uniforme para el momento y se habían arreglado antes de ponerse en formación en los terrenos, frente a la puerta principal, a esperar. Estaban ordenados en filas por casas y cursos, dando así impresión de homogeneidad. Para molestia de Harry, había caído cerca del grupo de su hermano. No era que Theon le molestase, ya no; pero el resto, en especial cierto pelirrojo, eran harina de otro costal.

—¿Crees que se aparecerán? —pregunto Ron.

—No lo sé, tal vez vengan en traslador —comentó Seamus. —O volando.

—¿No es un trayecto muy largo para acudir volando? —preguntó Dean. —A todo esto, ¿dónde están esas escuelas?

—Los pijos de Bauxbatons en el sureste de francia; los magos oscuros de Durmstrang en algún lugar del norte de Europa —respondió Theon a sus amigos. —Inútiles que vienen aquí a perder.

Harry desconectó completamente, esa conversación era demasiado estúpida como para estar aguantándola. Sabía que si lo hacía, si seguía escuchando terminaría por replicar ante esas palabras. Entrar en discusiones absurdas no era nada inteligente, prefirió dirigir su atención a las indicaciones de los profesores, parecían algo histéricos en que todo saliese completamente perfecto. La perfección no existía y el crearla daba una falsa sensación, una ilusión. Una paripé que seguramente los extranjeros también harían. Como las tiendas de los mundiales de Quiddicth, aquello era tan sólo cuestión de apariencias, alarde, altanería...

—¡Mirad! —exclamó un Hufflepuff de segundo año señalando al cielo, hacia el bosque prohibido.

Harry siguió con la mirada la mano del pequeño Hufflepuff. Por encima de las copas de los árboles casi acariciando las mismas y haciéndose cada vez más y más grande, se acercaba un gran carruaje tirado por espléndidos corceles alados. Debían tener mucha fuerza para arrastrar con aquel carruaje. Era de las dimensiones de una cabaña, pero estaba seguro que al igual que con las tiendas de campaña de los mundiales, era mucho más espaciosa en su interior de lo que aparentaba.

—Será interesante ver lo que sale del camarote de los hermanos Marx —susurró Harry en tono de broma. Si sólo los de séptimo año y alguno de los de sexto podía participar, debían ser un grupo importante, más teniendo en cuenta el espacio que habían hecho en el gran comedor, tanto para las mesas de Ravenclaw como de Slytherin. Normalmente podían estar a sus anchas en esas dos mesas, las casas no estaban tan pobladas como las otras dos.

—Parece práctico —observó Terry Boot

—Intimidatorio más bien. Se están exhibiendo.

—Era de esperar.

En cuanto se posaron con una suavidad alucinante en el césped, a un lado del bosque. El que conducía a los caballos se apeó y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Visto desde este ángulo parecía salido del cuento de la cenicienta. Del interior del carruaje salió una mujer. Una mujer muy alta, tan alta como Hagrid o puede que un poco más. Era una semigigante. Harry no era estúpido, esas envergaduras no las tenía un humano normal. Harry se distrajo pensativo, no le interesaba la cháchara de aquella mujer con Dumbledore ni los saltitos de impaciencia que daban los alumnos de Bauxbattons por el frío que sentían al estar en el exterior ligeros de ropa. Si dos semigigantes tenían hijos... ¿Cómo saldrían?: Gigantes, humanos o semigigantes.

Los alumnos y su directora entraron en el castillo, al parecer no tenían ganas de esperar a la intemperie. Podía comprenderlo, pues por lo que había leído en las normas sólo la escuela anfitriona tenía que aguardar y recibir a los otros participantes, pero era considerado de educación permanecer hasta que estuviesen todos.

Las conversaciones comenzaron a girar en torno de plantearse como vendrían los de Durmstrang, una vez establecido que aquello sería tratado como si se tratase de un espectáculo; algunos incluso estaban comenzando a hacer apuestas al respecto. Harry escuchó un murmullo, un ligero sonido proveniente del lago, el agua moviéndose y agitándose levemente. Giro la cabeza en esa dirección, viendo como el lago comenzaba a arremolinarse. Algo estaba saliendo del agua. Un palo, no un mástil. Era un barco. ¿Habrían venido navegando bajo el agua?¿significaba eso que Durmstrang estaba cerca del mar, de un rio adecuado o de un lago?.

Los que bajaron de ese barco, encabezados por el que parecía ser el director de esa institución y Viktor Krum, la estrella deportiva, iban como si estuviesen desfilando. Un desfile militar. Se movían al unísono, unos detrás de otros, respetando el espacio entre unos y otros. Transmitían fortaleza y disciplina. No tardaron en desaparecer en el interior del castillo.

—Hora de regresar —comento Terry. —¿Qué habrá para cenar?

—Seguramente platos regionales típicos de Francia y Suecia —dijo Harry. —Por lo que he leído es una tradición para dar la bienvenida a las escuelas invitadas.

—Harry, ¿puedes acercarte un momento? —oyó que preguntaba el profesor Flitwich. —Tengo algo que comentarte.

—Sí, profesor.

Durante la cena, las palabras de Harry se confirmaron, los platos que les habían presentado eran precisamente los típicos regionales de los sitios de los que los visitantes venían. No tenía problemas con eso, sin conocer aquellos platos podía identificar de qué estaban hechos y lo saludables que eran sus componentes, como si de una especie de instinto se tratase. Había empezado a trabajar en esos instintos, a procurar afinarlos. Tenía una ligera idea de que parte de su herencia venían esos instintos, aunque procurase no identificarse verbalmente con lo que era. No lo decía, aunque en el fondo de su mente lo sabía. Había estado potenciando esas habilidades desde su primer año, desde que las descubriese y conforme lo iba haciendo.

—¿Quién es Haggy Potteg? —preguntó una chica de Bauxbattons a uno de los Ravenclaw que había en la mesa. —Madame Maxime nos dijo que nos pusiegamos en contagto con él.

—¡Harry!, te reclaman. —El chico que le avisó le señaló a la chica que había preguntado por él. Era Rubia, de una belleza sobrenatural.

—Gracias, Stephen. —Se giró hacia la chica, por fortuna estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro. —Harry Potter, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita?

—Madame Maxime dijo que tendgiamos que ponegnos conforme contigo paga mañana.

—Estoy al tanto de la situación. —Harry podía notar como esa chica estaba actuando como portavoz del resto de su escuela. El profesor Flitwich lo había puesto al tanto. —El desayuno suele servirse de ocho a nueve de la mañana, así que si os parece bien, os espero a las siete en el vestíbulo.

—Nos segbiga —respondió tras mirar al resto de sus compañeros, todos pendientes de la conversación.

Harry podía notar la mirada interrogante de Luna. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, claro gesto que después se lo explicaría todo. Le hubiese gustado tener al resto de sus amigos en la mesa con él, pero este año se estaba volviendo demasiado protocolario en esos aspectos, así que todo banquete que tuviese relación con el torneo de los tres magos sería bajo las mismas normas que los banquetes de bienvenida y final de año. Eso lo hacía todo aburrido, en cierta manera.

Tras el banquete, escucho las palabras de Dumbledore mientras mostraba ese cáliz mágico que seleccionaría los campeones de las tres escuelas. Ese era el juez imparcial que algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes soñaban con burlar. Podía parecer fácil, sencillo, pero Harry dudaba que lo fuese, las medidas de seguridad de las que hablaba Dumbledore, las que decía que iban a poner, eran simplemente extraordinarias. Hizo nota mentar de tratar de advertir a sus compañeros de casa, a aquellos que intentarían saltarse las normas, de ese particular y, sobretodo, de lo estúpido que es inmolarse por conseguir fama. Tal vez realizando una audiencia en la sala común, como el año anterior con el problema de McGonagall lograse algo.

A la maña siguiente, se levantó temprano. Las circunstancias se las había contado a Luna la noche anterior y esta se había comprometido a decirle al resto del grupo. No debían esperarlo para desayunar, que fuesen haciendo su marcha. Antes de las siete ya estaba en el vestíbulo aguardando. Podía admirar la majestuosidad del cáliz; unas llamas azules que desprendían una energía mística. Aguardó apoyado en una de las paredes mientras esperaba a los estudiantes de Beaxbattons, chicos y chicas que se movían de forma elegante. Al igual que los de Durmstrang no hacían como si fuesen un ejército. Era el momento de darles el tour por el castillo.

—Bienvenidos a Howgarts —saludó a todo el pequeño grupo, unos quince estudiantes en general. —Este castillo consta de siete plantas, sin contar las bodegas y las mazmorras; cinco torres, dos de ellas ocupadas por estudiantes, una para la clase de adivinación, otra para la de astronomía y la quinta es una antigua celda actualmente en desuso. —Esas palabras las consideraba básicas para que supiesen lo que había en ese castillo, era como una de las introducciones de historia de Hogwarts. —También hay varios pasadizos que conectan de forma rápida unas secciones del castillo con otras. Os invito a que después del día de hoy los descubráis. ¿quién sabe?, quizá deis con uno que nadie haya visto nunca. —Harry de eso sabía un poco, su padre y sus amigos habían hecho un excelente trabajo con el mapa que crearon, al que el propio Harry había añadido unos cuantos pasadizos más. Su intención había sido señalizar la sala de los menesteres, más esta era inmancable. Debía ser una medida de seguridad. Harry sabía muy bien que los únicos que conocían o habían conocido al completo el castillo eran los fundadores, ningún otro lo conocía y creía que nadie lo conocería jamás. —Venga, en marcha. —Los llevó a los sitios más relevantes del castillo. Desde la entrada a las cocinas en el pasillo de las bodegas, contándoles lo que debían hacer, hasta la lechucería, considerándolo relevante por si querían contactar con sus familias. Harry estaba haciendo de perfecto anfitrión, educado y tranquilo, como Andromeda le había enseñado y, aunque se sentía nervioso procuraba controlarlo. Les mostró la biblioteca y donde se encontraba el despacho de Dumbledore, por si necesitaban contactar con él en algún momento a pesar de tener sus propios directores con ellos. Una información potencialmente relevante. —Aquí teneis unos pequeños planos, así podréis orientaros los primeros días. Todos ellos parten de un punto básico en el castillo, el vestíbulo y van a las distintas zonas básicas que podéis necesitar. El resto, corre de vuestra cuenta.

Al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con Draco Malfoy quien estaba haciendo lo mismo que él pero con los de Durmstrang. El Slytherin le hizo un gesto de saludo mientras se hacía a un lado para que los de Durmstrang pasasen al interior del gran comedor, justo detrás de los de Bauxbattons. Harry consulto la hora, apenas tenía media hora para desayunar y llegar a la clase de transformaciones.

—Veo que a ti también te ha tocado hacer de guía.

—Ya ves, Draco. Flitwich me pidió que le hiciese el favor y me pareció interesante probar a ver qué tal se me daba.

—Vaya. En mi caso Snape soltó la orden y mis compañeros me ofrecieron voluntario.

—Me lo imagino.

—Eso sí, Blaise me las va a pagar.

—Ya veo, Draco. ¿Desayunamos?

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, ni en las clases ni fuera de ellas. Durante el almuerzo pudo disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos. Cosa que no pudo decir de la cena donde nuevamente se vieron obligados a sentarse cada cual con los de su casa. Esa era la noche en la que el cáliz escupiría los nombres de los escogidos para disputarse un pisapapeles gigantesco. Harry desaprobaba por completo ese torneo. Lo único que le agradaba era la posibilidad de conocer gente de otras culturas. Quizá si el torneo no tuviese fama de ser tan sumamente brutal, le agradaría incluso presenciarlo. Pero no el alarde que suponía dicho torneo.

Dumbledore se levantó acercándose al cáliz con cierta parsimonia y tocó el borde del mismo susurrando unas palabras inaudibles. Las llamas cambiaron de un brillo azul a uno rojizo, de armónico y bello a salvaje. Era peligroso. Las llamas rojas expulsaron un fragmento de pergamino, Dumbledore lo atrapó en el aire y las llamas se calmaron y volvieron a su tono anterior, azulado.

—La campeona de Bauxbattons es, Fleur Delacour.

La chica con la que había hablado brevemente la primera noche, se levantó y camino hacia la mesa central para desaparecer tras la puerta que había al fondo del gran comedor. Algunos de los de Bauxbattos bajaron la cabeza algo decepcionados, Harry entendía que se habían hecho ilusiones de salir seleccionados. Harry se unió a los aplausos, era más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa.

Las llamas cambiaron de nuevo, escupiendo esta vez el nombre de Vicktor Krum. Harry estudió las reacciones de los de Durmstrang, al principio podía parecer que no reaccionaban en absoluto, pero había algo tras esa expresión que indicaba cierta resignación, como si desde un principio hubiesen sabido que era él quien iba a ser seleccionado. La estrella del Quidditch, la estrella de Durmstrang, y además reverenciado por completo por el director de su escuela. Un mortífago indultado a cambio de algunos nombres.

Las llamas cambiaron por tercera vez, era el momento de descubrir quien representaría a Hogwarts. Las apuestas estaban entre Warringthon de la casa Slytherin y Jonhson de la casa Gryffindor. Polos opuestos. Siempre consideraban que el éxito estaba en esas dos casas, despreciando a las demás. Alzó una plegaria a los dioses, rezando por que no fuese nadie de esas casas, porque cualquiera de las otras dos tuviese la oportunidad de mostrar, aunque de forma errónea, su potencial. Suspiró aliviado cuando otro nombre salió, Cedric Diggory; un muchacho que conocía de haber jugado contra su equipo al quidditch, le caía bien. Aplaudió en cuanto pudo reaccionar, de forma discreta, sin llegar a las ovaciones que la casa Hufflepuff estaba soltando.

—Ahora que todos los campeones han sido seleccionados, queda inaugurado completamente el torneo de los tres magos —dijo Dumbledore. —Espero que todos seáis respetuosos con los campeones y los animéis a desempeñar las difíciles tareas que tienen por delante. Recordad que más que una competición... —quedó callado en seco. Las llamas del cáliz habían cambiado una cuarta vez.

Aquello era extraño, muy raro, inaudito. Todo el comedor había quedado en completo silencio, expectante y, en cierta forma asustado. Las llamas duraron rojas algo más de tiempo que las otras tres ocasiones, hasta que por fin escupieron un nombre más.

—Theon Potter —leyó Dumbledore. —Theon Potter —llamó nuevamente. —Pasa a la sala contigua.

Cuando la gente se recuperó del shock, comenzaron a murmurar cosas poco favorables. Harry se fijó en su hermano. Estaba pálido y asustado, desconcertado; eso podía verse en su rostro. Atrás quedaba la expresión arrogante que solía mostrar a menudo. Harry fue uno de los únicos que estaba en silencio, contemplando cuanto sucedía. En cuanto Theon traspasó la puerta, los murmullos se intensificaron. Dumbledore no tardó en despacharlos a todos. Ordenándoles que fuesen a dormir. Parecía que no había forma de saber qué pasaría a continuación. Consideró usar la capa, pero no le daba tiempo de subir a la sala común, coger la capa y bajar a escuchar. No tenía tiempo material de hacer eso, no podía inmiscuirse ahí. No sabía si realmente quería hacerlo.

(***)

Tragó saliva en cuanto escuchó su nombre. No podía creérselo, era imposible, tenía que serlo. Él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz. Todos lo llamaban mentiroso, podía escuchar sus susurros y aun así no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. No después de como su mejor amigo lo había mirado, como si lo hubiese traicionado. Tenía que hablar con él más tarde si o si; no debía dejar pasar mucho tiempo. Conforme iba avanzando sentía que estaba temblando, como si toda la seguridad que tenía siempre lo hubiese abandonado. Era el elegido y tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Eso no era lo que un héroe hacía. Un héroe nunca corría. ¿Porque sentía ganas de huir y ocultarse bajo una gran roca?

Al entrar en la sala donde estaban los otros campeones se sintió de repente insignificante, pequeño, reducido a la nada. Esos tres eran mucho más altos que él, iban tres cursos por delante suyo y sabían mucho más de magia de lo que él conocía. De hecho Diggory en cuarto año hacía cosas asombrosas, por lo que había oído, un nivel que él ahora no tenía. Del que no disponía. Podía notar las miradas de los otros tres campeones, una mirada de silenciosa curiosidad, Diggory incluso con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Es fantástico! —se escuchó en la estancia la declaración de Ludo Bagman. —Por increíble que parezca os presento al cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos. Theon Potter, el elegido.

Si los otros tres campeones antes lo miraban desconcertados, ahora lo miraban con desdén. Estaba claro que pensaban que era poca cosa comparado con ellos. Él mismo se sentía así. Escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar quién había entrado. No lo necesitaba, podía escuchar la discusión que se había armado entre los tres directores. Era respecto a él y respecto a que su nombre hubiese salido del cáliz. Discutían sobre que había sido una trampa y sobre que Hogwarts ahora tendía doble oportunidad.

—Me llevaré a mi campeón —aseguró el director de Drumstrang. —No vinimos aquí para que se nos tratase de este modo. No hemos venido a que se rían en nuestra cara.

—No te conviene retirar a tu campeón, Dumbledore. —La voz hosca del profesor Moody entró en acción. Theon ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba allí hasta que había hablado. Ese profesor era muy sigiloso, si lo deseaba podías no notar que estaba ahí. —Está obligado a competir desde que su nombre salió del cáliz. Ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante, y no te gustaría que le sucediese nada, ¿me equivoco?

—Serás...

—No es el momento para eso —interrumpió Dumbledore la incipiente discusión. —Sino de aclarar las circunstancias actuales. Theon, ¿metiste tu nombre en el cáliz?

—No, señor.

—¿Pediste a alguien mayor que lo hiciese por ti?

—No, señor. Nadie lo haría de todos modos.

—Es evidente que miente —dijo Madame Maxime.

—¡Yo no miento!

—No le faltes al gesteto a mi digegtoga, niño.

—¡Silencio! —trató Dumbledore de controlar nuevamente la situación. —¿Que dice el señor Crouch respecto a esta situación?

—El chico debe competir. Tanto si puso su nombre en el cáliz como si no ha salido de este. Está vinculado al torneo y por tanto no le queda otra que seguir adelante. La magia del cáliz es antigua. No debe ser desafiada.

—Pero Albus, a la mierda las normas. Sólo es un niño —protesto la profesora McGonagall. —Seguro que hay alguna forma de solucionarlo.

—Si me permitís, Potter no es el más brillante de los alumnos de esta escuela —intervino Snape. —Es cierto que desde que llego no han hecho más que pavonearse como si fuese una celebridad a la adorar, sin embargo carece del intelecto y habilidad para engañar al cáliz y mucho más a cinco adultos capacitados.

—¿Nadie le ha preguntado al chico que opina? —preguntó Moody. —Estamos debatiendo y él no ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Pog que digia algo —replicó la francesa en un tono despectivo. —Pagticipag en el togneo es un sueño, algo pog lo que muchos matagian.

—Tal vez alguien espera dicho desenlace —murmuró Moody sombríamente.

Ante esas palabras, una especie de sudor frío comenzó a bajarle por la espalda. Theon estaba más asustado que antes. No había considerado esa siniestra posibilidad. Había pensado que se trataba de una broma o una mala pasada y que todo terminaría fácilmente pudiendo ir a dormir como si nada, pero estaba obligado a competir al parecer. Desconectó por completo sin prestar atención a las voces y a las discusiones. No podía centrarse en lo que decían, solo mantenerse atrapado en el propio horror que sentía. Al final, los gritos de Bagman le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Acercaos campeones. Voy a informaros sobre vuestra primera tarea —dijo el director de juegos y deportes mágicos. —La primera prueba será una prueba de valor. Debéis mostrar vuestra capacidad para enfrentaros a lo desconocido, durante la prueba obtendréis información para la segunda prueba. Así que tendréis que superarla para poder seguir en la competición sin problemas. —El tono empleado en esas palabras era suave y lento, para asegurarse que todos lo comprendían. —La prueba tendrá lugar el próximo veinticuatro de noviembre. Vuestros maestros os escoltaran al mismo lugar en que se producirá. Estad listos.

Después de esas palabras, tanto la directora de Beaxbattons como el director de Durmstrang sacaron a sus alumnos de la sala. Theon apenas comprendió las palabras de Dumbledore. Su cuerpo se movía como si estuviese en piloto automático, arrastrando los pies de camino a la torre Gryffindor. Diggory lo había ignorado por completo, apretando el paso y dejándolo solo tan pronto como pudo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ver por donde se metía para ir a su sala común, en cuanto alcanzo a salir al vestíbulo, estaba completamente desértico.

Podía escuchar los susurros de los retratos al pasar, eso lo ponía nervioso. Procuró ir por el camino más corto a la torre. Tenía ganas de hablar con Ron, era lo que necesitaba. Hablar con sus amigos pero en especial con aquel en quien se apoyaría sin dudarlo, su más estrecho camarada. Al llegar al retrato que custodiaba la entrada a la torre dijo la contraseña ignorando por completo la pregunta que le estaban haciendo, tanto la dama gorda como esa extraña amiga con la que solía emborracharse. Nada más traspasar la entrada, el cambio de ambiente, lo devolvió al mundo real, sacándolo del aturdimiento que tenía en ese momento. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor estaban ovacionándolo, aclamándolo como si acabase de ganar un partido de quidduicth para la casa.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunto un chico de tercer año cuyo nombre no recordaba.

—Tenías que habernos avisado —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Nosotros no lo habíamos logrado —agregó el otro gemelo. Nunca había sabido diferenciarlos.

—Si no soy yo, al menos mejor que sea alguien de Gryffindor.

—Mejor tú que Diggory el Hermoso —dijo Dean.

—Por fin un reto a la altura de tu fama, Theon. —Le sonrió Seamus.

Theon estaba disfrutando con ese recibimiento, disipaba sus miedos y dudas. Le gustaba como lo estaban tratando y sentía ganas de celebrar con ellos, como si hubiese estado pensado todo aquello de antemano. Buscó a Ron con la mirada, no le había oído hablar y eso le extrañaba. No estaba allí, no estaba en la sala común. Eso lo devolvió a la realidad. Se levantó del sillón en el que lo habían sentado, decorado como si fuese un trono.

—Os pido disculpas. Sé que habéis preparado esta fiesta para mí, pero me siento algo cansado.

Se quitó la capa con la que lo habían disfrazado y se retiró a las habitaciones. Allí pudo ver a Ron sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana a oscuras. Entre las sombras. Su rostro estaba crispado por la rabia y lo miraba con la misma decepción y molestia que tras salir su nombre del cáliz.

—Así que al final entraste en el torneo. Podrías haberme dicho cómo lo hiciste. Haberme dado la oportunidad que mi nombre saliese del cáliz. Pero claro, el elegido no puede estar nunca en un segundo lugar.

—Ron, yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz.

—No mientas. Sé que lo hiciste, es algo que ambos haríamos juntos.

—Ron, yo no...

—Eres un traidor. No vuelvas a hablarme.

A partir de esa noche las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Todos lo señalaban por los pasillos, lo miraban con desprecio y lo trataban de tramposo y traidor. Haciendo bromas humillantes a sus cosas. Ni siquiera la aparición de su madre al día siguiente le había ayudado, había empeorado las cosas. No porque armase escándalo al respecto, tratando de imponerse a que él participase en el torneo, sino por acusar públicamente a Harry de ser quien lo metiese ahí. Theon no creía que Harry hiciese algo así, pese a que su madre decía que los bastardos no eran de fiar y que actuaban siempre por la espalda, no creía que Harry hiciese algo así. Él siempre había ido de frente, no actuaria de esa manera.

(***)

Harry estaba algo nervioso. Desde los acontecimientos del cáliz de fuego y la aparición de Lily en el castillo pidiendo su expulsión por haber puesto el nombre de su precioso Theon en el cáliz, culpándolo directamente del incidente. Por fortuna nadie lo había creído. Aunque la vigilancia que tenía puesta sobre él McGonagall lo ponía de los nervios. No pensaba que la mujer hubiese creído tal argumento de Lily, la profesora era demasiado inteligente como para eso; pero tampoco creía que su forma de tratarlo si hubiese relajado tanto, en comparación con la del curso anterior.

—Vaya artículo de Skeater.

—¿Que pasa Ernie? —preguntó alzando la mirada de su desayuno.

— Lee. Lo ha clavado, ¿no te parece?

Harry leyó el artículo que le señalaban. Era sobre el torneo de los tres magos, o más bien una crónica de como Theon entró supuestamente en el torneo dejando para las dos últimas líneas la mención de los campeones de Durmstrang y Beaxbattons. A Cedric ni lo mencionaban. Ese artículo iba a levantar ampollas. Con ese artículo todos los Hufflepuff iban a odiar por completo a Theon; y todos aquellos que quizá tenían alguna duda al respecto con ese artículo quedaban completamente convencidos de la "realizad". Los únicos que parecían estar de parte de Theon eran los Gryffindor y sin embargo en cuanto él desaparecía empezaban a cuchichear y a señalarlo maliciosamente. Harry pensaba que por un lado se lo merecía, había asentado sus alianzas en cuanto a su fama, sin trabajar las verdaderas amistades; y quien decía ser su gran amigo había resultado ser un gran envidioso que le había dado la espalda a la primera de cambio.

—Esto traerá problemas —murmuró.

—Se lo merece, el muy arrogante jactancioso.

—Puede. Pero no es ni el más hábil ni inteligente de nuestro curso —intervino Blaise. —Incluso los de segundo tienen más luces que él.

—Necesita una cura de humildad, una verdadera cura de humildad —mencionó Luna. —Pero solo un idiota pensaría que él manipulo el cáliz para ser elegido. La prensa tiene un gran poder para hacer creer a la gente lo que quieren que crean.

—Ninguno de los verdaderos campeones va a estar contento con este artículo —dijo Tracey. —Los hace a todos de menos.

—Tal vez sea lo que quieren. Volver la opinión pública en contra del elegido —susurró Neville.

—En la torre empiezan a hacer apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo va a durar. Están todas en su contra —informo Ginny. —Lo cual es bastante gracioso teniendo en cuenta que de cara a él casi todos lo apoyan.

—Todo Hogwarts le ha dado la espalda.

Harry permaneció pensativo, no le agradaba como se estaban dando las cosas. Puede que no le gustase como era Theon, como se comportaba y como lo había tratado en el pasado y, que en cierta manera se merecía que le pagasen con la misma moneda. Que le devolviesen la propia actitud que él había tenido. Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de ver que en cierta forma se estaban excediendo. Una cosa era hacerle el vacío o llamarlo tramposo, y otra buscar situaciones para humillarlo y dejarlo en evidencia. Lo consideraba excesivo. De todas formas no iba a meterse en aquello, su hermano tendría que lidiar con esas personas el solo. Si tan solo no se hubiesen molestado en ensalzarlo y hacerlo parecer importante, no lo estaría pasando tan mal.

Las insignias en apoyo de Cedric Diggory progresaron exponencialmente, insignias que ocultaban un segundo mensaje. Él se había negado a llevarlas, también algunos de su grupo, no todos. Harry seguía pensando en no hacer a los demás lo que no le gustaría que le hiciesen. Era el principio que tenía.

Conforme el mes de noviembre progresaba, la agitación iba en aumento. La prensa cada vez era más impertinente. Sacaba los trapos sucios de todos los campeones pero los de uno en especial. Eso unido a la propia actitud de ese sujeto en particular no facilitaba las cosas. Harry sabía que a cierta periodista, sacar los trapos sucios de todos era algo que le encantaba, y los que no colaboraban terminaban igual de mal que aquellos a quienes buscaba hundir. Había recibido una carta de dicha periodista, todavía no le había respondido. No deseaba colaborar con ella, pero tampoco ser demasiado cortante. No quería tenerla en su contra, tampoco.

Una tarde salió a pasear por los terrenos, decidiendo adentrarse en el bosque. Ya podía mimetizarse con él casi al completo, ser uno con el mismo. Su afinidad con la naturaleza hacía que el bosque fuese un lugar seguro para él. En el bosque podía practicar sus habilidades con las plantas y con ese terreno en particular. Escuchó un potente rugido, algo había en el bosque que no estaba antes; algo que no debía estar allí. Dudó, hasta por fin decidirse acercarse a mirar. Trepó al árbol más cercano. Sabía exactamente donde debía poner los pies y manos, no era que antes hubiese escalado ese en concreto, pero era como si los conociese a todos. No era la primera vez que subía a los árboles del bosque. Se desplazó de uno en uno, con cuidado de poner el pie en firme, hasta llegar al linde de un claro. Se quedó a cierta distancia del mismo, sin querer acercarse, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que veía.

—Dragones —susurró para sí mismo.

Entrecerró los ojos, podía divisar cuatro dragones, cada uno de una reza distinta; cuatro pequeños montones de huesos de dragón; y en una mesa al fondo cuatro huevos dorados que Harry estaba seguro eran artificiales. No fue lo único que vio en ese prado. También pudo divisar un equipo completo de controladores de criaturas, unos treinta. ¿Era esa la primera prueba?, podía serlo y, si lo era, era una auténtica locura. Notó movimiento en tres zonas del claro. En una de ellas, estaban Hagrid y madame Maxime; en otra estaba Karkarov y el la última Theon mirando aterrorizado a los dragones. Harry agudizó el oído, para ver de qué hablaban.

—¿Entonces tienen que enfrentarlos? —cuestionó Hagrid.

—No —respondió un pelirrojo. —Sólo tienen que burlarlos y conseguir el huevo dorado.

El pelirrojo continuó explicando algunas de las cosas referentes a la prueba. Harry examinó lo que captaba del resto que estaban presenciando aquello. Hagrid estaba feliz, como si se encontrase en medio de un parque de atracciones; miraba a los dragones como si fuesen adorables cachorritos. Madame Maxime y Karkarov tenían una expresión astuta, a Harry eso no le gustó. Theon estaba... no sabría definido. Al menos estaba en la zona más alejada de los dragones. Harry tomó una rápida decisión. Fue cruzando de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a su altura, dejándose caer a su lado.

—Una vista interesante, ¿no te parece?


	26. El enigma del huevo dorado

**El enigma del huevo dorado**

—¡Joder! —Theon dio un salto, mirando sobresaltado el lugar en el que Harry acababa de caer. —Me cago en la madre que... —tragó saliva, todavía sobresaltado. —No puedes ir por ahí dando esos sustos a la gente. Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde has salido? —Buscó a su alrededor, por si Harry tenía por ahí la capa de invisibilidad, aunque en realidad lo había visto caer.

—De arriba —respondió Harry señalando el árbol.

—Esa rama está muy alta.

—No mucho más que la mayoría. Se me da bien trepar, ya lo sabes. —Harry se acordaba de cuando se encontraron en el bosque durante su primer año; en el que habían escuchado parte de una conversación entre dos docentes. De hecho Harry había evitado que fuesen descubiertos al hacer que parte de las ramas del árbol en que estaba Theon lo protegiesen de una caída. —También se me da bien caer. —Compuso una sonrisa traviesa. —Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, sino lo que harás para coger ese huevo.

—¿Porque te interesa? —preguntó de forma brusca y cortante.

—Porqué eres mi hermano.

—No somos... bueno a medias, pero ¿porque te interesa?

—Quizá porque habría que ser muy estúpido para pensar que te has metido en todo esto por voluntad propia. De hecho es necesario ser muy estúpido para meterse en algo así, Theon. Tu eres imprudente, no un suicida.

—Mis amigos no me creen pero tú sí.

—Hay quien ve lo que se ve y quien ve lo que hay bajo lo que se ve.

—¿No puedes hablar en cristiano?

—Podría, pero ambos sabemos que me has entendido.

—Esa no es la cuestión.

—No, la cuestión es que mejor nos alejemos de aquí antes que se den cuenta que hemos visto lo que hemos visto —señaló Harry. —No queremos que los directores de las otras escuelas te acusen de hacer trampa, de nuevo.

—No podrían hacerlo sin admitir que ellos también han estado aquí.

—Hay maneras y maneras, Theon. Así que sígueme y mientras si quieres hablamos de tu prueba.

Harry aguardó unos instantes. Miraba a Theon interrogante, atento a si le hacía o no caso. En cuanto este se movió Harry comenzó a caminar, mostrándole de paso el mejor camino a seguir para salir del bosque. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en lo que podía o no suceder en todo eso del torneo. Tenía claro que el que saliese el nombre de Theon era cuanto menos raro. Lo que tenía claro, era que los campeones de Durmstrang y Beaxbattons acababan de obtener cierta ventaja en el torneo. No creía que Delacour fuese la princesita de cuento que aparentaba ser y desde luego si Krum tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros, Karkarov no. Todos tenían un plan para ganar a Hogwarts. La competencia extrema del torneo era algo típico del mismo, siendo lo raro que surgiesen amistades entre las distintas facciones. Ahora lo sabían tres de los cuatro campeones, pero podía poner la mano en el fuego a que Cedric no lo sabía. La cuestión era como comunicárselo. En un principio había pensado en una carta, algo anónimo, pero eso podía fallar pues entraría el si le daba o no crédito al asunto. No, tenía que ser algo cara a cara. Explicarle bien la situación que vio o parte de la misma. Le tendría que pedir a Ernie que le concertase una entrevista.

—¿Que querías decirme sobre mi prueba?¿Acaso conoces algún método secreto para librarte de un dragón? —El tono que utilizaba Theon, aunque brusco estaba cargado de cierto miedo en la voz.

—Solo tienes que conseguir el huevo, ambos lo hemos oído.

—¿Y?. Ve al grano, no tengo tiempo para dar vueltas y vueltas. ¿Todos los Ravenclaw sois así?

—Tan solo tienes que distraerlo y ser rápido. Creo que hay algo que te podría funcionar y el dragón no sufriría ningún daño.

—Tienes un plan entonces, bast.. Harry.

—Hay algo que tanto a ti como a mí se nos da muy bien. Algo en lo que somos casi iguales. El quidditch.

—¿Y?, ¿que relación tiene eso con el dragón?

—Imagina por un momento que el huevo es la snich —le sugirió, mientras salían del bosque y comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo. —Ahora sí, no puedes llevar la escoba a la prueba pero puedes obtenerla. Tengo entendido que los encantamientos no se te den mal.

—Oh, bueno. —Theon frunció el ceño, analizando las palabras de Harry, cayendo en aquello que le quería decir. —Supongo que eso podría funcionar. Suena sencillo.

—Pues ya tienes una preocupación menos.

Ambos se voltearon al escuchar moverse algo por los terrenos, al girarse se encontraron con el profesor Moody quien les dio un saludo y los miraba con lo que a Harry le pareció una mezcla de satisfacción y alivio. A Harry esa mirada no le gustó demasiado. De hecho en realidad no le agradaba demasiado el profesor y Dora coincidía en que lo que le había descrito era mucho más raro de lo habitual.

(***)

El día de la primera prueba llegó, aquel jueves veinticuatro de noviembre las clases fueron anuladas en favor de la celebración del evento del torneo. Toda la escuela era un hervidero de apuestas y expectación. Podía comprender que para muchos todo era espectáculo y novedad, Harry no lo veía así; más bien podía comparar aquello con el circo romano, donde si los dejaban los campeones se despellejarían unos a otros con tal de ser quien resultase triunfador. No lo veía bien, mucho menos al contemplar como muchos utilizaban las apuestas como modo de mofa, en plan "nadie da un kunt por ti". Eso era triste, y patético.

A mitad desayuno, se llevaron a los campeones. Seguramente debían prepararse para la prueba. Al menos al resto les dejaban terminar su desayuno en paz. Mientras tomaba una tostada captó la mirada de agradecimiento de Cedric, había sido complicado que le creyese cuando le dijo lo de los dragones pero al final había logrado que le creyese en que aquello iba en serio; una vez se había dado cuenta que no estaba vacilándole. De hecho también se lo había mencionado a sus amigos, omitiendo en todo momento la presencia de Theon en toda la historia. No quería causar a su hermano más problemas de los que ya tenía.

—Un momento de atención —reclamó Dumbledore poniéndose en pie y golpeando una de las copas. —En unos minutos comenzará la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Las gradas ya están dispuestas en uno de los prados de los terrenos. Os solicito que os dirijáis allí ordenadamente. Hay espacio para todos.

La petición del director cayó un poco en saco roto. Los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor salieron apresuradamente para buscar los mejores asientos. Slytherin y muchos Ravenclaw no se quedaron atrás. Harry hizo un gesto a sus compañeros y amigos, era mejor aguardar y quedar de los últimos en salir que mezclarse con la marea de gente.

—Pagece que huyen del fuego —le comentó uno de los franceses al grupo de Harry.

—Nosotrros tenemos zona reserrvaba en tribuna —aportó uno de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

—Es tontería correr para pillar sitio si al final van a terminar todos sentados según les indiquen los profesores —mencionó Harry. Tanto los de una escuela como los de otra se rieron. —Bueno, vamos. —Sonrió a sus amigos que habían estado mirando el intercambio de palabras con diversión.

Encontraron un lugar en las tribunas donde podían estar todos juntos, esperar había sido inteligente. Se habían quedado con el mejor lugar que podían para contemplar todo el foso que habían construido bajo. Un foso rocoso con un cercado protector a su alrededor. Un foso cuyo terreno suponía un peligro añadido. Iba a ser algo interesante de ver. Muy interesante. Casi diez minutos después de estar en las gradas la voz de uno de los jueces, Ludo Bagman, se proyectó por el estadio.

—Bienvenidos a la primera prueba de la actual edición del torneo de los tres magos. Los campeones acaban de ser informados de la tarea que tienen que realizar y, en breves momentos, saldrán uno por uno a enfrentarla. —El tono de voz que empleaba era de expectación, haciendo que muchos de los asistentes sintiesen en momento en sus pieles. Harry no sabía si era cierto que era un director nefasto, pero era bueno para mantener las tensiones en los eventos deportivos. — Los campeones deberán obtener el huevo de oro que estará custodiado por una hembra de dragón. —Tras esa declaración, muchos aplaudieron aclamando anticipadamente a la acción que se iba a producir ante ellos. —El primero en realizar la tarea es Cedric Diggory, campeón de Hogwarts. —Toda la grada aplaudió, en especial la sección de Hufflepuff y aquellos de Hogwarts que lo apoyaban claramente.

Harry se inclinó sobre el asiento viendo mirando con interés a Cedric. Diggory era muy habilidoso para el Quidditch y el propio Ernie le había comentado que era un portento en diferentes materias, un ejemplo a seguir dentro de la casa Hufflepuff. Lo vio agitar la varita hacia el suelo, no parecía tener sentido alguno lo que hacía hasta que se percató que una de las rocas se movía por sí misma, como si acabase de adquirir vida, y no era la única. Eran labradores. El Dragón centró su atención en los recién aparecidos perros que no hacían sino ladrarles. Eso le debía dar a Cedric tiempo para hacerse con el huevo.

— Una distracción, perfecto —murmuró Harry. —Tenías razón Ernie. Cedric es brillante.

Diggory estaba a punto de conseguirlo, cuando el dragón se revolvió al notar que Cedric estaba demasiado cerca de los huevos que protegía y, lo atacó, lanzándole una llamarada que Cedric apenas pudo esquivar, acabando con quemaduras en el rostro. Pero al menos logró conseguir el huevo dorado. Mientras era atendido por Madame Pomfrey y los medimagos, los jueces dieron sus puntuaciones. Dumbledore le dio un nueve, madame Maxime un ocho, Karkarov un cuatro, Chouch un nueve y Bagman un nueve. Eso hacía un total de treinta y nueve puntos. De todas esas puntuaciones, la única que a Harry le pareció completamente extraña, fuera de lugar, fue la que dio Karkarov.

—La puntuación de Karkarov es una mierda —protestó Ernie.

—Él fue un Slytherin —dijo Tracey. —Dumbledore fue uno de los que se opuso a darle la libertad a cambio de algunos nombres.

—Así que puntuará mal a Hogwarts con tal de boicotearla por completo. Supongo que quiere hacer quedar mal a Dumbledore haciendo quedar en mala posición a Hogwarts —afirmó Blaise.

— Una vez puntuado el joven Diggory, es el turno del siguiente campeón. —Bagman habló de nuevo, mientras los encargados de los dragones limpiaban el cercado y lo preparaban para el siguiente dragón. Adormecieron al sueco Hocicorto y lo transportaron fuera del cercado. Cambiaron los huevos de esta especie por los del Gales verde común y en el centro de estos, como colofón, colocaron el segundo huevo dorado. Llevando en última estancia a una hembra de Gales verde a la que dejaron junto a los huevos. —Un aplauso para la señorita Fleur Delacour.

—El Gales Verde es uno de los más pacíficos —susurró Luna que no había parado de tomar notas.

La campeona de la escuela franacesa entró en el cercado. A Harry le pereció que miraba analíticamente al dragón, como sopesándolo. No le cabía dudas que sabía de antemano sobre aquella prueba, pero tampoco parecía regodearse en todo ese asunto. Prefirió dejar de lado sus pensamientos de que el torneo estaba amañado y centrarse en ver lo que hacía cada para enfrentar al dragón. La vio asir la varita, con delicadeza, como si se tratase de una danza lo que estaba haciendo. La magia inundaba el estadio aunque el cercado impedía que escapase al público. Los ojos del dragón comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, haciendo que este se fuese balanceando. Parecía estar en un trance.

Harry reconocía que era una buena idea. La piel de los dragones era muy gruesa, prácticamente impenetrable; pero los sonidos podían alcanzarlos y los ojos eran un punto débil. Un trance era una idea brillante, con altas probabilidades de resultar. Una vez colocado en trance, ella se acercó a los huevos; con la misma cautela que lo haría a un fiero animal desatado. Parecía estar funcionando. Hasta que el dragón roncó, echando unas chispas que tuvieron la mala fortuna de prender parte del uniforme de la chica. Ella reaccionó rápido, utilizando un aguamenti sobre si misma hasta apagar ese fuego. Eso le hizo perder unos minutos, pero por fortuna, el dragón no despertó y consiguió el huevo. Prueba superada para Fleur Delacour.

—La señorita Delacour ha conseguido el huevo dorado, ahora mientras veamos cuáles son sus puntajes —anunció Bagman. Los jueces publicaron la puntuación que creían que merecía por su proceder. Dumbledore le dio nueve puntos. Madame Maxime, diez. Karkarov, seis. Chouch, nueve y Bagman otros nueve. —Cuarenta y tres puntos para la señorita Delacour. Ahora el cercado está siendo preparado para el siguiente campeón. ¡Viktor Krum!

Todo lo relacionado con el Gales verde, tanto el dragón como los huevos, fue sustituido por el fuego de dragón chino. Un dragón temperamental pero no expresamente agresivo. Harry había podido darse cuenta que la cantidad de huevos de verdad no era constante de un dragón a otro. ¿Significaba eso que no todas las especies tenían el mismo ratio reproductivo?, no todas producían los mismos huevos o a lo mejor es que no todos los huevos habían eclosionado al mismo tiempo.

Krum apareció en el cercado, destilando seguridad. Se notaba en eso el porte de deportista que tenía. Estaba acostumbrado al espectáculo. Harry podía decir que en esos aspectos, era el perfecto campeón. Ahora quedaba ver como resolvía la tarea. Lo vio lanzar un hechizo a los ojos del dragón y pudo ver que el dragón se llevaba las zarpas a los ojos y se los frotaba.

—Encantamiento de conjuntivitis —murmuró Ernie.

El dragón comenzó a revolverse, furioso e irritado. No creía que eso fuese bueno. Comenzó a patalear, chafando varios de los huevos verdaderos en el proceso. Harry sabía que eso era malo. Los dragones eran especies protegidas y, por lo que se ve, el nido no había sido protegido de ninguna de las maneras. Pensó que por eso penalizarían al campeón de Durmstrang pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no debían haber puesto huevos reales desde un principio. Tras muchos envistes e intentos, Krum terminó por hacerse con el huevo.

—Esa mamá dragón va a estar muy triste por haber perdido a sus hijitos —dijo Luna.

—El tercer campeón ha terminado su tarea y los magizoologos se están encargando de mediar con el dragón. Veamos las puntuaciones. —Ni una sola sílaba había sido dedicada a los daños a los huevos de dragón. Como si no fuesen algo importante. Los jueces proyectaron por tercera vez sus puntajes. Dumbledore, madame Maxime, Chouch y Bagman le dieron un ocho. Karkarov le dio un diez a su alumno. —Cuarenta y dos puntos. —Con esos resultados, estaba claro que Karkarov era completamente partidista y no pensaba disimularlo. —En unos minutos estará listo el cercado para el cuarto e inesperado campeón, Theon Potter.

Muchos abucheos se escucharon por el estadio, gente que quería desanimar por completo a Theon y gente que deseaba verlo hecho pedazos por el dragón. Harry ya sabía el dragón que le había tocado a su hermano, había estudiado los cuatro dragones poco después de verlos. Ver las diferencias que había entre unos y otros. A Theon le tocaba enfrentar al colacuerno húngaro. Una de las peores bestias que podían encontrarse entre los dragones. Era considerado una máquina de matar. Muy peligroso.

Miró a Theon expectante. Era el momento de ver si había o no seguido su recomendación. No tenía por qué hacerlo pero Harry consideraba poco inteligente no aprovechar los talentos propios. Sonrió al ver como alzaba la varita conjurando la escoba y permanecía apartado sin llamar la atención del dragón mientras esta aparecía. Era lo más sensato dadas las circunstancias. Su escoba apareció al fin y el espectáculo comenzó. Dirigiéndose hacia el dragón y apartándose, provocándole para que lo prestase atención a él y dejase de lado los huevos. Harry podía decir que su hermano estaba haciendo una tarea impecable. Desvió unos segundos la atención de esa prueba mirando al resto de la grada, Lily estaba en la grada de los profesores.

El dragón comenzó a atacar a Theon, tanto con fuego como tratando de alcanzarlo con la cola. Era verdaderamente un espectáculo. Harry podía notar como Theon hacía un ligero uso de la manipulación del aire, preguntándose si él era consciente de aquello. Tras varios minutos, el dragón se alzó tratando de volar para alcanzar a Theon, momento que este aprovecho para descender en picado y atrapar limpiamente el huevo dorado. Mientras se estabilizaba y se alejaba del dragón, este lo atacó, haciéndole una raspadura en el hombro.

—Bueno, esto ha sido sorprendente e ingenioso. Ahora toca a los jueces valorar la tarea del joven Potter. —Por cuarta vez aquella mañana las puntuaciones se reflejaron. Dumbledore le dio un nueve. Madame Maxime, tras titubear, le dio un ocho. Karkarov sin plantearselo demasiado le dio un cuatro. Crouch le dio un nueve; y Bagman un diez. —Treinta y ocho puntos —anunció Bagman quien con un movimiento de varita dejó proyectada la clasificación general. Krum había quedado a la cabeza y el que estaba en última posición era Theon.

Terminada la primera tarea y con todas las puntuaciones establecidas, Harry regresó junto a sus amigos al castillo. Todos ellos estaban comentando lo que habían hecho los campeones y como lo hubiesen hecho ellos, el método que les parecía mejor.

—Yo, hubiese cortado por lo sano —confesó. —Un encantamiento convocador sobre el huevo de oro y tarea resuelta.

—¿Eso podía hacerse? —preguntó Blaise.

—Si no lo intentas no sabes si se puede —razonó Harry. —Muchas veces he observado cierta falta de lógica en nuestra sociedad. Es como lo sucedido con el cáliz de fuego. Pusieron una línea de edad y confiaron en que nadie lograría burlarla por lo que se fueron a dormir en lugar de vigilarlo.

—Eso tiene cierto sentido —aprobó Tracey.

—Vayamos a comer algo —sugirió Neville.

(***)

Un par de semanas después de la celebración de la primera prueba y con el ambiente todavía caldeado por la expectación, cuando aún se comentaba las pericias de los campeones, el profesor Flitwich citó a todos los Ravenclaw en la sala común después de la cena. Si no hubiese sido por el ambiente jovial, a Harry le había recordado a una situación similar producida durante su segundo año. Situaciones similares y diferentes al mismo tiempo.

— Un momento de atención, por favor —solicitó el profesor subiéndose a un motón de libros que había sobre una de las mesas más altas de la sala común. —Es tradición del torneo de los tres magos la celebración de un baile de navidad. Podréis ir todos los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, aunque alguien de los cursos inferiores podrá acudir en caso de haber sido invitado por un alumno mayor. En el caso que se de esta situación, pido que se me comunique quien siendo menor a cuarto año acudirá al baile y con quien. Es una medida que la dirección ha estimado implantar. —Tras aquellas palabras, bajó de los libros y después de la mesa, abandonando la sala común cuando los murmurllos comenzaban a hacerse patentes, ya había un nuevo tema de conversación.

—¿Creéis que se enfadará si para navidades le mando un disfraz de Yoda? —pregunto Harry a Terry, Stephen y Anthony que estaban cerca de él. Luna también escuchó lo que decía.

—¿Que es un yoda? —preguntó Luna.

—Potter, estar con Lunatica te hace desvariar —dijo Stephen mientras Anthony asentía a lo que este decía; en cambio Terry se reía.

—Yoda es un duende verde con poderes extraordinarios que sale en una película muggle. Una película es como muchas fotos en movimiento vistas una detrás de otra —concretó Terry.

—Pues yo quiero ver un yoda —manifestó Luna.

—Podríamos hacerlo —consideró Harry, aunque sale poco. —En unos días hay una salida a Hogsmeade y, aunque lo normal es volver para la hora de la comida, no es tan raro quedarse a comer fuera del castillo.

—Propones que nos escapemos los cinco al mundo muggle y veamos la película en la que sale Yoda —sintetizó Terry. —¿Que os parece? —preguntó a los otros dos chicos.

—Que mejor en verano —dijo Anthony.

—Prefiero centrarme en buscar pareja para el baile —aseguró Stephen. —¿Creéis que Lisa acepte ir conmigo?

—Sólo puedes salir de dudas preguntándole —razonó Luna. —Ya me contareis vuestras impresiones después. Seguro que mi padre quiere publicar algo del baile en "el quisquilloso"

—Eso no será necesario —aseguró Harry. —Puedes tener la información de primera mano, si así lo quieres claro. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no te ofreciese la posibilidad de ir?

—Gracias Harry.

(***)

Se notaba en los pasillos del castillo que aquel año escolar no era un año común. Pocos eran los que se irían a sus casas, dado que el baile era una especie de novedad que casi todos en el castillo estaban deseando probar. Por otra parte se notaba también en las decoraciones. Los años anteriores tan solo se había decorado el vestíbulo y el gran comedor, en cambio ahora decoraban todos los pasillos, habían engrasado las armaduras para que no chirriasen al moverse y encantado las estatuas para que cantasen "adeste fideles" siempre que detectasen movimiento frente a ellas. Eso Harry lo encontró curioso en un principio, pero después de haber escuchado entonar en un solo día unas quince veces el mismo villancico, comenzaba a aborrecerlo.

Suspiró tratando de alejarse de ese barullo principal y de la necesidad de aparentar frente a los extranjeros que al parecer había adoptado la escuela. Era mejor morderse la lengua en ese aspecto aunque desease que por unas horas todo estuviese en silencio. No había hecho la prueba pero estaba seguro que si daba un paseo nocturno, aun llevando la capa, las estatuas se pondrían a cantar. ¿Tapones en los oídos para ir por los pasillos?. Descartado, ni tapaban completamente contra el ruido ni permitían escuchar bien si alguien te hablaba. Al girar una esquina, en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw, se encontró con Theon, mirando en su dirección.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo su hermano. —Me costó que me quisieran revelar donde estaba tu sala común y ni con esas lo he averiguado. Lo mas que conseguí fue la referencia de este pasillo.

—¿Y porque me esperabas?

—Necesito ayuda con el huevo.

—¿Y tus amigos?¿siguen sin hablarte?

—Ron sí, sigue pensando que yo puse mi nombre. Dean y Seamus... bueno, ellos ahora estan conmigo y no con Ron.

—Entiendo —susurró Harry, caminando hacia su hermano. Podía interpretar de eso dos cosas, que de todos sus amigos, ellos dos habían entrado en razón o bien que eran de los que se arrimaban a la sombra que más calentaba. No los conocía personalmente, así que no podía dar una opinión más allá de lo que externamente se veía. —¿Qué ocurre con el huevo?

—Solo grita, desgarradoramente. Como si fuese un chirrido. No se entiende lo que dice, si es que dice algo y... bueno se supone que eso es una pista.

—He leído sobre dispositivos mágicos que actúan como grabadoras, ¿sabes lo que...? —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Mi madre me explico algunos conceptos muggles aunque no me fuesen a servir para nada.

—A parte de grito chirriante, ¿cómo describirías el sonido?¿Humano o animal?

—Humano no es, y si fuese animal es uno muy raro. Además parece que a veces aumenta y disminuye, como si fuese música de la mala.

—Tal vez esté en un idioma no humano —sugirió Harry. —Si no se parece a nada humano ni al gruñido de un animal o una bestia. Si tiene una carencia, lo más probable es que se trate de un idioma.

—No hay articulación. Aunque sean inentendibles el lenguaje de los duendes y de los trolls suenan de forma articulada —objeto Theon. —Además no sé qué tiene esto que ver con el enigma del huevo.

—El enigma estaba custodiado por una criatura. ¿Qué mejor juego que el enigma esté codificado por otro idioma?

—Vale, tiene sentido. Pero no hay en él nada que pueda consultar para comparar. No hay ninguna palabra. Sólo un chirrido que sube y baja.

—Theon, estas pasando algo por alto.

—¿Qué? —inquirió nervioso. —¿Qué estoy pasando por alto? —Se notaba que estaba nervioso.

—No todos los lenguajes mágicos son entendibles por los humanos. Nuestro cerebro puede captar la mayoría de lenguajes articulados pero no todos. Algunos como el de las aves o el pársel requieren de algunas características como por ejemplo el poder captar en concreto una frecuencia de sonido que para la gran mayoría es tan solo un siseo.

—El pársel es oscuro.

—Paracelso fue uno de los mayores sanadores, ¿lo considerarías un mago oscuro?

—No.

—Él tenía ese don tachado de oscuro solo porque cierto mago oscuro lo posee, descendiente de alguien que la historia ha marcado como oscuro. La mayoría de cosas no son buenas ni malas, es depende de cómo lo uses.

—No sé...

—Theon, tú y yo tenemos un don para volar porque nuestro padre tenía un don para volar, para manipular el aire en general. Usándolo para volar o desplazar pequeñas corrientes de aire está bien, pero si manipulases ese mismo aire para asfixiar a alguien estaría mal.

—Comprendo el punto. ¿Podemos volver a lo del huevo? —Aunque más calmado, su nerviosismo seguía siendo evidente.

—No todos los idiomas pueden entenderse, salvo que tengas circunstancias especiales. —Lo miró unos instantes antes de seguir hablando, mencionando la idea, el razonamiento que se le había ocurrido. —No creo que fuesen a poner algo que solo unos pocos podrían descifrar o llegar a entender, más teniendo en cuenta que no se sabía quién o quienes iban a ser seleccionados. Investiga, busca encantamientos traductores, e incluso cambia de medio.

—¿Que cambie de medio? —preguntó extrañado.

—No todos los idiomas mágicos se oyen en la superficie. Hay tipos de ondas sonoras que el aire no transporta bien, pero si los líquidos.

—Entonces dices que el mensaje tal vez este en la lengua de alguna de las criaturas del lago negro —sintetizó Theon la teoría de Harry. —¿Qué criaturas hay en el lago?

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio tras aquellas palabras, mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente Theon le realizó una señal de reconocimiento con la cabeza antes de alejarse en dirección contraria.


	27. El último Horrocrux

**El último Horrocrux.**

El mes de Enero había comenzado de forma atípica, con días completamente soleados y despejados más propios de los días de marzo que los de Enero. Por fortuna una semana después habían comenzado de nuevo las nevadas durando unos nueve o diez días lo que había hecho que los visitantes, al menos los de Beauxbattons, llegaban helados al castillo pues tan solo aparecían a las horas de las comidas o si necesitaban consultar algún libro en la biblioteca. Los de Durmstrang iban prácticamente como si fuese primavera. Harry aprovecho unos momentos de calma y normalidad atmosferica a mediados de Enero para salir a dar una vuelta por los nevados terrenos. El cielo, tapado ahora por las nubes, amenazaba con una nueva tormenta. Las inclemencias del clima nunca le habían molestado pero coincidía con los profesores en que, excepto para las clases no era muy cauto salir del castillo en pleno temporal.

Cerca del linde del bosque vio a un grupo de estudiantes de primer año tirando piedras hacia lo que parecía un animal. La escena le resultaba un poco horrible. Harry tenía un gran respeto por los animales y criaturas mágicas, no podía comprender porque otros las trataban así. Le molestaba, quería hacer algo por ayudar; no era nada justo lo que estaban haciendo. Estaba furioso, al punto que notaba su propia rabia aflorar.

—¡Eh, vosotros!

Los de primer año se sobresaltaron, eran una mezcla de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws con algún Slytherin; detalle que Harry encontraba notorio. Podía notar el miedo con que los alumnos de primer año lo miraban en ese momento. Eso lo desconcertó un poco, sobretodo cuando salieron huyendo hacia el castillo dejando al descubierto el animal al que estaban atacando, una serpiente.

— _Irradias una esencia muy poderosa._ —La serpiente le hablo entrecortadamente. — _Los has asustado con ella. Gracias humano._

— _No hay de qué._ —Harry notó como la obsidiana reaccionaba ante la presencia de la serpiente. Esa serpiente era un Horrocux. Eso Harry lo notó desagradable. Hacer eso a un ser vivo era algo terrible.

— _¡Un hablante!. No esperaba que hubiese un hablante en Hogwarts. Pensaba que mi amo era el único después del gran Slytherin. ¿Cual es tu nombre, hablante?. Yo soy Naginni._

— _Soy Theseus_ —Harry prefirió dar su segundo nombre. No iba a arriesgarse a desvelar quien era. Esa serpiente era la de Voldemort. Había hablado de un hablante de parsel que era su amo. Era un horrocrux de Voldemort, pues la obsidiana que le dio Hades solo reaccionaría al alma de este. — _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?. Te ves herida._ —Harry sabía que no le quedaba otra que ganarse la confianza de la serpiente. Tenía que ejecutarla, lastimosamente era necesario eso para destruir el Horrocrux.

— _Te lo agradecería Theseus_.

— _Pues vamos al castillo, por las bodegas suele haber ratas para comer._

— _¿Sois un Hufflepuf, humano?_

— _Un Ravenclaw, al que le gusta explorar el castillo. Vamos._

Harry tendió la mano, ofreciéndole a la serpiente subir y acomodarse en su regazo. Agradecía ese don que tenía para hablar con las serpientes. En esta ocasión le resultaba de gran ayuda, de otra manera acercarse a la serpiente hubiese sido más difícil, peligroso. Así no lo era tanto. No queria dañar a la serpiente, queria liberarla. El Horrocrux era algo maligno que acabaría consumiendo a la serpiente, convirtiendola en un mero instrumento. No. Lo pensaba remediar. Condujo a la serpiente a las bodegas y la dejó en el suelo cerca de conde estaban las ratas para que fuese a cazar. Así al menos comiese algo. Mientras la serpiente estaba distraida, sacó su daga y en un movimiento rápido la sacrificó. Destruyendo así el Horrocrux que moraba en su interior. Tras la destrucción de la serpiente hubo un cambio drastico en la obsidiana, un brillo diferente al brillo habitual. Se había tornado de un negro transparente. Era una tonalidad completamente diferente a los estados que había presenciado, e incluso se había vuelro fría, apagando por completo toda calidez. Ese debía ser el cambio drástico que le indicaba que era el último Horrocrux. Ya todos estaban destruidos. Su misión había concluido. Solo tenía que devolverle el colgante de obsidiana a Hades. Comprendía que había sido un objeto cedido para su búsqueda, su misión. No podía salir de la escuela, así que tendría que encontrar el modo durante las próximas vacaciones. Por el momento escribiria a Dora para pedir ayuda y consejo; después de dar sepultura a Naginni.

(***)

Lord Voldemort se encontraba en estado meditabundo. No se conformaba con los reportes de su mortifago infiltrado, sino que quería recabar información de primera mano. El mocoso Theon Potter no tendría oportunidad contra él, así que envió a Nagini a estudiar las protecciones de la escuela. Encontraría la forma de penetrarlas y destruir de un solo golpe a todos los que se le opusiesen. En su estado actual mantenía un enlace con Nagini, eso le consumía muchas energías pero tenía ya preparadas las pociones que necesitaba para nutrirse. Tenía de sobra para las pocas semanas que faltaban para culminar su ritual. A Voldemort le gustaba ir varios pasos por delante.

Manejaba a Nagini estando en la mente de la misma, así podía ver con claridad a través de sus ojos pero no la contrlaba a la perfección. La falta de un cuerpo físico le impedía aquello. Pudo notar una vez en los terrenos del castillo como un grupo de estudiantes lanzaban piedras a Nagini por ser sólo una serpiente. Lo sentía como propio, como si las lanzasen sobre él. "Malditos todos ellos, los mataré", pensaba con furia al tiempo que veía a un tercero acercarse y reprender al grupo de las piedras. Se fijó que el chico que estaba dando la regañina era un chico de Ravenclaw probablemente un prefecto por la seguridad y poder que irradiaba al hablar, algo que notó había impresionado a la propia Nagini. Los estudiantes que habían estado lanzando las piedras, una mezcla de varias casas, se marcharon enseguida. En ese punto su concentración se había roto lo suficiente como para no controlar completamente a la maltrecha Nagini. No pudo evitar que esta siseara algo al humano salvador.

Fue grande la sorpresa cuando el muchacho respondió, quedando evidente que entendía y hablaba parsel. Eso no debía ser posible, sólo él estaba emparentado con el gran Slytherin, nadie más debía tener esa excepcional habilidad. Tendría que localizar y evaluar al chico, ver si podía ponerlo de su parte o si era mejor exterminarlo. En ese punto casi había perdido el control sobre Nagini, maldecía necesitar sus poderes completos, con su cuerpo de vuelta para poder controlarla. Podía ver el trato que el niño de Ravenclaw daba a Nagini, procurándole alimento y salud. Hasta que de repente notó como Nagini moría, como su cuello era cortado y el fragmento de su alma que había confiado a su serpiente era destruido y reclamado por la muerte. "¡Maldito!". Ese muchacho traicionero había engañado a Nagini y la había matado. Había destruido un pedazo de su alma. Eso era imperdonable. No se quedaría así. Lord Voldemort no perdonaba. Ese chico, Theseus se las iba a pagar. Por el momento le indicaría a su agente infiltrado que le pasase información sobre los estudiantes de quinto en adelante. Por la forma de hablar debía ser de ese curso. Era una lástima que a través de los ojos de la serpiente no hubiese podido ver bien sus rasgos. Tan sólo tenía un nombre y esperaba que el chico hubiese sido lo suficiente incauto o confiado para reverar su nombre y no fuese parte de la falacia con la que había encañado a Nagini.

—Hora de cenar —dijo al vasallo que estaba con él en la habitación. Era el momento de tomar una de sus dosis. Tendría que espaciarlas hasta el día del ritual o se quedaría sin existencias y todo el plan se iría por el desagüe.

(***)

En sus ratos libres, Harry disfrutaba del aire. Era un segundo elemento para él. Todos los fines de semana salía a volar en su Nimbus por los terrenos. Podía ser que la liga de quiddicth hubiese sido pospuesta aquel año en favor del torneo de los tres magos, pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesto a dejar de entrenarse. No por perder forma física y potencia al jugar, sino porque era el deporte lo que le ayudaba a centrarse. Sabía que sin eso le costaba mucho más ponerse a estudiar de forma efectiva. No le permitían acercarse al campo de Quidditch, al parecer allí había algo que era una especie de secreto de estado. No pensaba arriesgarse a ser castigado. Volaba por los terrenos, cerca de las proximidades del lago e incluso sobre el lago mismo. Daba vueltas de calentamiento y realizaba piruetas y giros complicados en el aire. Practicaba jugadas arriesgadas. No tenía miedo de caerse, confiaba en su afinidad y manipulación del aire para ello, al mismo tiempo que confiaba en su manejo de las plantas por el mismo don que tenía sobre ellas.

Escuchó un movimiento en el aire, un movimiento similar al que escuchaba cuando alguien le perseguía por la snich. Se volvió en el aire, para ver al campeón de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, volando en su saeta de fuego hacia él. Harry quedó suspendido en el aire mirando como el Búlgaro le daba alcance y se detenía a poca distancia de él. Podía ver en él que tenía una sonrisa algo diferente de la que solía mostrar en los carteles promocionales. Parecía más amistoso.

—Vuelas bien. Parreces un experto en el aire.

—Tengo algo de práctica —sonrió al buscador búlgaro. —Soy Harry.

—Erres el Hermano del cuartro campeón.

—Si, por parte de padre.

—No es tan raro. ¿Te apetece si jugamos juntos?. Tengo una Snich.

—Eso sería entretenido.

Pasaron el resto de aquella tarde jugando, persiguiendo la snich y compitiendo por su captura. Krum era muy bueno, excepcional y Harry no podía superarlo, algunas veces alcanzarlo pero no rebasar la marca que en esos momentos le ponía. Podía ver en ese juego que ellos le servía de entrenamiento, para soltar bien sus habilidades y ahondar en ellas. En esos momentos se divertía. Ganar no le preocupaba, pues ganaba más con el juego de lo que ganaría con una victoria fácil. Repitieron aquello siempre que podían, básicamente jugaban y se divertían con las escobas, persiguiesen una snich o realizasen una carrera. Otras veces hablaban. Fue ahí cuando Harry comprendió que Viktor Krum era un tipo completamente sencillo que se había visto ahogado en la fama de forma muy temprana. Era alguien que quería demostrar que era más que una mole de músculos que solo sabía perseguir una pequeña pelota dorada. Lo mismo ocurría con Fleur Delacour. Todos la consideraban una muñequita de porcelana, no lo era en absoluto.

(***)

El día de la segunda prueba llegó, un veintisiete de febrero bastante frío pero no lo suficiente como para helar el lago. En ese aspecto Harry se alegraba por los campeones, dado que estaba más que claro que tenían que sumergirse en el mismo. Harry había estado reflexionando sobre eso desde que había hablado con Theon. Sin embargo, no había vuelto a hablar con su hermano al respecto. Había preferido que se las apañase por si mismo, era lo que veía mejor para Theon.

—Hace frío. No quiero estar viendo el lago durante una hora sin ver lo que sucede —comentó Blaise. —Podríamos buscar algo mejor que hacer.

—Yo quiero hacer un reporte para el quisquilloso. Seguro que mi padre agradece tener algo que publicar y aumentar las ventas. Quiere que hagamos un viaje de investigación durante el verano.

—Pues ya tenemos a alguien que nos cuente —dijo Neville. —Particularmente no tengo interes de estar rodeado de gente corando el nombre de "Theon".

—Yo si que iré —afirmo Ernie. —Hufflepuff esta con Cedric.

—Tampoco tengo muchas ganas de asistir, si teneis un plan mejor. —Tracey estaba aburrida. No parecia gustarle mucho el ambiente que había en el torneo.

—Supongo que podemos explorar la casa de los gritos —sugirió Harry.

—Suena bien. —A Blaise le encantaba la idea. —Podeis ir vosotros dos a ver la prueba y luego contarnos que ha pasado —dijo a Luna y a Ernie.

—Hay trato. Solo no os divirtais demasiado sin nosotros.

—No lo haremos, Ernie —bromó Harry.

Harry, Blaise, Tracey, Neville y Ginny se mezclaron con los que bajaban a ver la prueba y aprovecharon el gentío y la distracción de los profesores para desviarse hacia el sauce boxeador. Harry había estudiado el mapa y en su momento había mostrado a sus amigos ese pasadizo, ese recorrido. Harry no necesito trucos de varita para inmovilizar al árbol, simplemente se valió de su conexión con la naturaleza para ese acto en concreto. Así el árbol les permitió entrar. Las plantas solo necesitaban una mano firme pero amable al mismo tiempo.

Se acomodaron en la casa, no era la primera vez que se reunían allí; así que la habían acondicionado un poco. Ya no era una casa destartalada y desastrada, tampoco era el Palace. Más bien ahora parecía una especie de cabaña de campamento de verano. Harry no había estado en ninguno, pero había disfrutado de la película "Tu a Boston y yo a California". Una película algo antigua algo antigua, pues era del año 61. Era una película que tenía su gracia. Esa casa, tal como estaba actualmente era la obra de todos.

Pasaron esa hora muerta jugando al Snap explosivo e intercambiando conocimientos sobre las diversas materias. Así se ayudaban unos a otros con sus estudios. Ginny sacaban un pequeño beneficio de aquello, al igual que Luna, pues les pasaban los apuntes con notas de las perspectivas que cada uno de ellos tenía sobre el general de la materia. Así se habían convertido poco a poco en los que están en la parte alta de la escala, manteniéndose en los diez primeros puestos. Antes de lo que esperaban, Ernie y Luna llegaron al lugar.

—Ha sido un poco aburrido —dijo Ernie. —Tan sólo se pudo ver la magia que realizaban al entrar al lago y cuando salieron. Luego a Dumbledore hablar en un lenguaje estridente con la jefa de las sirenas.

—Sirenio —murmuró Harry.

—Cedric y Delacour usaron el encantamiento casco burbuja. Krum uso la transformación parcial y casi le arranca una pierna a esa chica que siempre me mira mal cuando hablo... ¿cómo se llama?

—Granger.

—Esa chica se cree la encarnación de Atenea —comentó Harry. —No me cae mal, pero reconozco que en ocasiones puede resultar un poco cargante. ¿Que pasó con Theon?

—Al principio parecía que no estaba haciendo nada, luego se desplomó en el agua y terdo un poco en regresar. No identifiqué bien el reén que tenía que rescatar —comunicó Luna.

—Deben ser Branquialgas. El otro día me preguntó por ellas —mencionó Neville.

—¿Rehén? —inquirieron Blaise y Tracey alarmados.

—Si. Usaron a una persona como cebo para que los campeones la rescatasen. Algo valioso, lo llamaron —confirmó Ernie. —Cedric tuvo que salvar a Cho. Krum ya lo sabeís, a Granger. Delacour a su hermana pequeña y Theon... no se bien quien era. Tampoco presté mucha atención.

—Bueno, eso no tiene mayor importancia —dijo Ginny. —¿Las puntuaciones?

—Theon cincuenta por ser el primero en llegar y hacerlo dentro de tiempo. Cedric cuarenta y siete, llegó dos minutos después de finalizado el tiempo. Krum cuarenta y cinco, llegó tres minutos tarde y con su rehén herida. Delacour... no pudo pasar a los Grindylows y su hermana fue sacara al final de la prueba por las sirenas. Le dieron veintiocho puntos sólo por haber logrado realizar el encantamiento de forma efectiva —resumió Ernie. —Me molesta que el gilipollas de Theon Potter quedase por delante de Cedric.

—Es comprensible —aceptó Harry. Su hermano no había pedido competir, así que no debería estar puntuando. La verdad a veces se preguntaba que tenía el ministerio en lugar de cerebro. Suspiro, apartando los pensamientos sobre el torneo y recordando que debía llegar hasta Hades y entregarle la obsidiana. Sabía cuando hacerlo, solo tenía que generarse la oportunidad adecuada.


	28. La extraña productora de música

**La extraña productora de música.**

Desde que a Harry se le ocurrió la posibilidad de realizar la devolución de la obsidiana en las vacaciones de pascua estuvo pensando en como conseguirlo. Había preguntado a los estudiantes de los cursos superiores, sabía que alguno de ellos pasaban ese periodo vacacional en sus casas. Suponía que o por ser pocos días o simplemente por desinformación, la gente no solía ir a sus casas. Fue un compañero de la casa Slytherin quien le explicó lo que debía hacer, al parecer su padre se encontraba en la junta escolar. Debía presentar una instancia como muy tarde dos semanas antes del comienzo de ese periodo vacacional justificando porque deseaba pasar esos días de periodo no lectivo en su casa.

Solicitó la instancia a rellenar al profesor Flitwich. Tenía varias opciones, entregarlo a trabes de la subdirección con lo cual seguramente le seria denegado; pues la profesora McGonagall aunque se había relajado un poco en tanto a él no creía que fuese a perder la oportunidad de hacerle la vida un poco difícil. También podía entregarlo a través de la jefatura de estudio, era su jefe de casa quien era el jefe de estudios. Ambos profesores podían tramitar esa petición y Harry decidió aprovechar esa coyuntura. Un poco de astucia en ese caso no le venía mal.

En el propio despacho de Flitwich aguardó la decisión de este, manteniendo el silencio mientras veía al profesor leer su instancia y sopesar su expediente. El porque el expediente académico infuia en ese particular era un auténtico misterio para él. No veía que relación podían tener, pero sabiamente escogió no decir nada, aguardar en silencio aunque ese propio silencio le inquietase y resultase factor distractorio, pues en momentos así le costaba focalizar su atención.

—Esta bien justificado y eres un alumno bastente por encima de la media joven Potter. Prometáme que disfrutará de su viaje familiar.

Aquellas fueron las palabras proferidas por el profesor Flitwich antes de poner el cuño de aprobado y autorizarle a abandonar el castillo durante las vacaciones de pascua. En un periodo que abarcaba desde el primero al último día.

—Se lo agradezco, profesor.

Con eso Harry tenía la papeleta solventada. Podía viajar al inframundo y hacer una visita a Hades para devolverle el colgante de obsidiana. Afortunadamente, no había puesto eso como justificación. Si no, en lugar de disfrutar de ese breve periodo vacacional, hubiese acabado de visita en la quinta planta de San Mungo. No quería eso.

(***)

En una estancia oscura una figura espectral, casi humana sostenía su varita apuntando hacia el vasallo que tenía frente a él, uno de los pocos que tras años de soledad lo había buscado. No era un genio precisamente, tampoco especialmente poderoso, pero poseía ese sadismo que apreciaba en sus sirvientes. En esta ocasión no estaba muy contento con este, había cometido un error garrafal, uno que ahora había que subsanar antes que todo lo que cuidadosamente había planeado para su resurgir acabase destruido en un suspiro.

—¿Eres consciente de lo peligroso que es el error que has cometido, McNair?, ¿de lo que nos compromete? —Su tono era frió y amenazante al mismo tiempo y sus palabras, aunque pareciese que involucraban a todo el grupo, toda la asociación, solo hablaban de si mismo. Todos eran reemplazables para Voldemort, una vez hubiesen tenido su uso.

—Maestro yo... No sabía que podía resistirse a su dominación. Me engaño.

—Y pagarás por eso. Has sido muy descuidado. ¡Crucio! —Los gritos de su mortífago eran un deleite para sus oídos, un bálsamo en el desasosiego que sentía por la perspectiva que todo acabase antes de empezar. Odiaba tener contratiempos y ese era uno más agregado a la pérdida de Nagini semanas atrás. En silencio iba intensificando la maldición. Debía recordarle que no toleraba los fallos, nunca. Finalmente cesó. —Envía una misiva urgente a nuestro agente en Hogwarts, ponlo alerta sobre lo sucedido. Él lo solucionará.

—¿Porqué a él? —se atrevió a cuestionar el mortifago casi con temor.

—Porque el sujeto que debías vigilar acudirá a Dumbledore —respondió Voldemort con una mirada de advertencia. —Ahora retírate.

(***)

Cuando Harry llegó a casa para las vacaciones de pascua se encontró con que Dora había preparado ya todo el viaje. Había un par de pequeñas maletas para partir casi de inmediato. Eso a Harry le agradó y sorprendió por igual, sobretodo al ver los billetes de avión. Iban a viajar de modo muggle. No necesitó preguntar porqué. Dora se lo explico de inmediato.

—Pedir un traslador hubiese suscitado demasiadas preguntas. Ya sabes el problema que hay con Dawlish en el ministerio, ojala encontrase algo mejor en lo que invertir su tiempo —suspiró. —El caso es que pedir un traslador hubiese supuesto pedir permisos al MACUSA, y que estos nos autorizasen en primer lugar y luego registrasen y vigilasen nuestro viaje. Me pareció que no queríamos ese tipo de propaganda.

—No, no la queremos. Seria peligroso si se descubriese esa parte del mundo —reflexionó Harry. —Muchos desearian utilizar a los semidioses como armas para sus ejércitos y caprichos. Y si encima se encontrasen las moradas de los dioses... no lo quiero ni imaginar.

—Vamos al aeropuerto. Partimos de Heathrow, haremos escala en La Guardia y finalmente Los ángeles.

Cogieron la comida que les había preparado Andromeda antes de salir, la versión que le habían dado era que se iban a hacer turismo. No era una mentira completamente dado que iban a aprovechar para un poco de eso, pero tampoco le habían contado la verdad. Ambos coincidían en lo mucho que se hubiese molestado de saberlo. Molestado por estar arriesgándose y horrorizado por aquello que estaban destruyendo.

Se lo comieron en la terminal del aeropuerto mientras esperaban la orden de embarque. La comida del interior del avión no solía ser muy agradable así que mejor comer y beber algo antes de emprender el vuelo. Luego tan solo tendrían el tiempo suficiente que durase la escala. Si para descansar y cambiar de postura. No para comer demasiado. Como mucho algo calorico y poco nutritivo. Después la llegada a los ángeles, tras horas y horas de vuelo que en cierta forma los dejó agotados. Los vuelos habían transcurrido sin problemas.

Una vez en Los Ángeles, buscaron un hotel para pasar la noche, alquilando una habitación doble durante un par de días, era lo que Harry estimaba que necesitarían. Estaba agotado así que lo que más deseaba era descansar un poco. Se acostó directamente sobre la cama, sin quitarse la ropa o preocuparse por taparse con una manta. Solo necesitaba dormir un poco.

Unas horas después, Dora lo despertó y salieron a comer algo y a buscar una biblioteca. Un mapa o una guía telefónica era lo que necesitaban. Primero localizar la referencia que Hades le había dado, "Estudios el otro barrio", segundo trazar la ruta hasta el lugar. Encontrar la guía adecuada fue una odisea, ninguna de las que había tenía referencia a esa localización. No fue hasta que encontraron las "Páginas amarillas monstruosas", que encontraron la dirección. Con la dirección anotada en un papel podían buscar en el mapa el trayecto desde su hotel hasta el lugar. La entrada al inframundo.

—Toda esta situación es un tanto irónica, ¿no te parece?

—Si, lo es —reconoció Harry mientras analizaba el mapa con cuidado, con meticulosidad. —Necesitaremos fotocopiarlo. Dudo que nos dejen marcar este.

—Yo me encargo. Tu regoje la mesa. Cuando vuelva señalareos la ruta.

—Si, pero hasta mañana nada. Quiero estar bien despejado.

A la mañana siguiente tras una buena ducha y un desayuno nutritivo, salieron del hotel. Curiosamente el hotel en el que se habían hospedado estaba a sólo unas calles de la dirección que habían estado buscando. Prudentemente, antes de salir Harry cogió algo de dinero además del salvoconducto; había leído sobre Caronte y su sistema de peaje. Prefería prevenir antes que se montase una muy sonada en los mismos lindes del inframundo.

Llegó al lugar, tenía aspecto de estudio de grabación musical y aún así, al igual que pasaba con los lugares mágicamente ocultos, era uno de esos lugares que pasabas por alto si no lo estabas buscando o no conocías su existencia. Eso era un buen sistema de seguridad. Entró en el lugar, acompañado de Dora. El interior era mucho más escalofriante que el exterior. Estaba lleno de fantasmas, bueno más que fantasmas eran espíritus que no habían trascendido todavía. Había una sutil diferencia entre ellos. Se acercaron a lo que en paciencia era un hombre vestido con un traje italiano. Este estaba tras un mostrador y detrás del mostrador se podía apreciar una barca.

—Buen día Caronte.

—Aquí no se admiten vivos, volved cuando hayáis muerto.

—Lo haremos —aseguró Harry. Dora se mantenía en silencio, dejando a Harry ser quien llevase esa situación. Era a fin de cuentas parte de su misión y Harry se lo agradecía. —Cuando nos llegue el momento. Sin embargo tengo una cita con Hades. —Le mostró el salvoconducto, percatándose enseguida que Caronte había cambiado a una actitud desconfiada y algo incómoda. —Así que te pediría que me permitieses cruzar en tu barca. Por supuesto, comprendo lo grande que debe ser esta excepción así que te daré una pequeña compensación. —Le metió un total de ciento veinte dólares en el bolsillo superior del traje.

—¿Y ella?

—Yo aguardaré a Harry aquí. Esto son negocios suyos.

—Bien, muchacho. Ven conmigo. Y procura no caerte, no sea que mueras antes de tiempo.

Harry se acomodó en la barca con el resto de muertos que iban en aquel viaje. Podía escuchar como las aguas sonaban al paso de la barca mientras esta transcurría por aquel río subterráneo con aspecto de estar muy contaminado, era el Estigio. Mientras navegaban escuchaba lo que Caronte le decía del mismo, así como de los demás ríos del inframundo o de como su jefe había organizado sus dominios. Harry encontraba aquello fascinante. Una cosa era haber leído sobre mitología y otra muy diferente vivirlo. Le gustaba lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, era estimulante, una forma de adquirir nuevos conocimientos. Cuando llegaron a la otra orilla, se apeó. A partir de ahí, estaba sólo.

Caminó adentrándose cada vez más y más en el páramo hasta que estuvo cerca del cerbero. Sabía que el perro era un guardián y como buen guardián no iba a permitir que lo burlasen. No se le había ocurrido pensar en algo para pasar ante él. Para sorpresa suya había allí, junto al cerbero, con pose tranquila un muchacho pálido. Se parecía mucho a Hades, pero tenía ciertos rasgos que desde luego no pertenecían al dios. Era un humano. Un semidiós, aventuró Harry.

—Supongo que tu debes ser Harry. —la forma de hablar del chico era un poco brusca, amarga. —Soy Nico. Mi padre te está esperando. —Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese, Harry lo interpretó como que le iba a mostrar el camino. —¿Puedo conocer qué tratos tienes con mi padre?

—Cumplo un encargo para él, relacionado con la magia y la mutilación de un alma esquiva.

—Entiendo, así que eres un mago además de un semidiós. Solo un semidiós podría encontrar y entrar sin morir antes este lugar. Creo que ya se de que misión se trata, mi padre me lo contó, un poco.

—Así es. Eso y que fui quien dio y destruyó el primero de los fragmentos.

—Ha tenido que ser un poco complicado.

—No fue fácil.

Llegaron a la entrada de lo que parecía un palacio de obsidiana y cobre. Elegante y frío. Con grabados en el exterior de lo que parecían momentos críticos en la evolución de la humanidad, la mayoría habían pasado ya por lo que parecía una especie de predicción de lo que podía acontecer o de lo que iba a pasar. Eso lo terminaba reduciendo a cuando. Había un par de esqueletos con apariencia de guerreros custodiando las puertas.

—Entra y sigue todo recto hasta el salón principal, te esta esperando.

—Gracias, Nico.

—No hay de que. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Lo vio difuminarse en las sombras ante sus ojos, era un poco desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo lo encontraba normal. Debía ser una habilidad especial que poseía, como él el manejo de las plantas o el control de las corrientes de aire. Se adentró en el palacio con seguridad, de cuando en cuando se encontraba con alguno de esos guardias esqueleto que se limitaban a mirarlo, no mostraban hostilidad, solo cautela. Desde luego no podía negar que Hades tenía un buen sistema de defensa. Estaba claro que nadie que el no quisiera que pasara lograría llegar a él. Al llegar a la estancia que le había indicado Nico lo vio, sentado sobre su trono del mismo material que el resto del castillo. Realizó una inclinación a una distancia prudencial.

—Supe de tu llegada en cuanto pusiste un pie en la barca.

—Complete la misión, vengo a devolverle el colgante que me presto para localizar aquellos fragmentos.

—Lo has hecho en menos tiempo de lo que había esperado, mi campeón —dijo Hades con diversión, poniendo poder en las ultimas palabras. Harry entendió lo que sucedía, que un dios escogiese como campeón a un semidiós era todo un honor. Harry se quitó el colgante y lo depositó en el suelo, luego aguardó. El dios convoco con su poder de las sombras el colgante e hizo aparecer una espada de estilo griego pero de color dorado pálido. —Esta espada esa ahora tuya Harry Potter, ¿o prefieres Harry Black?. Es un regalo de tu madre, pero no puede dártelo en persona. —Harry cogió la espada que le tendían examinándola y pensando en como iba a camuflarla. La daga era fácil de esconder y ocultar, una espada no. Enseguida ante ese pensamiento la espada se transformo en un reloj de pulsera, un simple, discreto y aparentemente carente de valor reloj de pulsera.

—Gracias —respondió Harry colocandose el reloj, ajustándoselo bien.

—Puedes marcharte. Y será mejor que te lleves a quien consideras tu hermana antes que le provoque un ataque de ansiedad al haragán de Caronte.

—Lo haré —aseguró. —¿Por dónde...

Harry se quedo a mitad de pregunta. Iba a preguntar por la salida, pero el propio dios de los muertos había sido quien lo había disuelto en sombras y transportado al vestíbulo. Al lugar con apariencia de discográfica donde Dora estaba interrogando a Caronte sobre cada detalle que se le ocurría sobre la vida mitológica.

—Dora, mi reunión a terminado. ¿Nos vamos a comer?

—Vale, pero aun tengo preguntas.

—Buscaremos respuesta en otras partes.

—Gracias a Hades —suspiro Caronte, al verlos marchar y dejarlo de nuevo solo con los espíritus que no tenían con que pagar el peaje.

(***)

Theon estaba deseando que terminasen las vacaciones y volver a la normalidad. Desde que había salido su nombre en el cáliz toda su vida se había complicado. Aunque sus amigos habían vuelto a ser sus amigos no terminaba de confiar en ellos, veía que si lo habían dejado de lado en una ocasión podían hacerlo nuevamente, pero su madre le había insistido en retomar esas relaciones. Suspiro, algo que no le había dicho a su madre era que había empezado a hablar pacíficamente con Harry, al menos él no lo había tratado mal. De entre todas las personas, quien más motivos tenía había sido quien le había tendido la mano.

Los entrenamientos se habían intensificado aquellas dos semanas, no era que le disgustasen los entrenamientos, los había estado recibiendo desde niño para cuando el que no debe ser nombrado regresase, pero ahora le quitaban la oportunidad de distraerse, de disfrutar. Le hacían sentir como si estuviese en una guerra inminente y tuviese que lanzarse ya como cabeza de la misma. No se sentía preparado para luchar en una guerra pero no había forma de hacerles entender eso a su madre y a Dumbledore. Su madre argumentaba que debía estar listo para salvar el mundo y ocupar en él el lugar que le correspondía. Dumbledore no paraba de hablar de lo bueno que era prepararse para ser el bien mayor del mundo. Se sentía agobiado.

—Has estado demasiado lento este último asalto —observó Dumbledore.

—Estoy algo cansado.

—Voldemort no te dejara descansar, Theon cariño —intervino Lily.

—Ya lo sé.

De repente tocaron a la puerta, y Dumbledore la abrió. Viktor Krum estaba cargando a Barty Crouch y parecía que este no se lo había puesto fácil. También parecía que Crouch estaba muy enfermo.

—Bien hecho muchacho, has hecho muy bien —le dijo Dumbledore al Búlgaro tras ayudarlo a introducir a Crouch en la estancia. —Theon, ve a descansar. Una persona tan joven como tu no debería exigirse tanto. Señor Krum, le agradezco su disposición. Lily, ve a buscar a Moody mientras yo hablo con el señor Crouch.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Dumbledore se volvió hacia Crouch. El funcionario del ministerio estaba pálido y demacrado y muy débil. Mostraba signos de estar resintiendo la maldición imperius que había detectado en él cuando el nombre de Theon había salido del cáliz. Nadie lamentaba más que él tener que permitir que eso siguiese sucediendo, pero la caída definitiva de Voldemort era más importante que un sólo sacrificio. Si lograba terminar de resistirse a esa maldición, podía acabar por descubrir su movimiento y eso no le convenía. Todo tenía que seguir su curso, Voldemort debía recuperar su cuerpo para poder ser vencido completamente y eso era necesario para que el ministro le dejase manejar los hilos en la sombra como siempre. Escuchó con cuidado lo que decía, por si le aportaba algún dato nuevo; pero no, no le dijo nada que no supiese ya. Aguardó a la llegada de Moody, sabía su verdadera identidad desde que había puesto un pie en el castillo, pero Crouch no lo sabía. Los dejaría a solas y que fuese lo que debiese ser.

(***)

Justo el mismo día que terminaban las vacaciones de pascua, Harry regresó al castillo. Nada más llegar notó un aire de inquietud en el ambiente. Enseguida supo que algo había ocurrído, algo que tenía en tensión a la mayoría de la gente. Ocupó su lugar en la mesa con sus amigos a quienes miró interrogantes.

—Han estado los aurores por aquí investigando y haciendo preguntas —empezó a relatar Blaise. —Interrogaron a Krum, a Dumbledore y a Moody. También a tu medio hermano y a su madre.

—Demasiados interrogatorios —Comentó Harry.

—Han encontrado a Crouch muerto y al parecer fueron los últimos que lo vieron con vida —dijo Ernie. —Me contó Cedric que Krum se encontró a Chouch muy ido y que lo llevó hasta Dumbledore, con el director estaban Theon y Lily Potter. Al parecer Dumbledore despidió a todos y mando llamar a Moody.

—Sir Nicholas me contó como Dumbledore narraba que tras hablar con él lo dejo con Moody mientras se aseguraba que le preparaban un alojamiento. Pero cuando regresó había agredido a Crouch y había desaparecido. Lo buscaron por todo Hogwarts.

—Desaparece Bertha Hockins y nadie mueve un dedo —murmuro Tracey con cierta amargura, detestaba como se daba más importancia a unos individuos sobre otros. —Lo hace Crouch y hay un despliegue y todo para no enontrarlo vivo.

—No encontrarlo vivo... —repitió Harry de forma algo siniestra. —O sea que si lo encontraron.

—Desollado —informo Neville. —Mi abuela y otros miembros del Wicengamot estan presionando para que cancelen el torneo pero tanto el ministro como los directores de las escuelas implicadas se niegan.

—A los otros no los conozco, pero supongo que tendrán miedo de que sus campeones salgan perjudicados por el contrato del cáliz, pero de Dumbledore no me extraña —Comentó Harry con tranquilidad. —No es la primera vez que pone en peligro a sus estudiantes. En primero y con el pasillo que anuncio que era peligroso y más tarde con el trol mandándonos a las salas comunes. —Entrecerró los ojos, cada vez le gustaba menos lo que estaba ocurriendo. —Todos sabemos que este torneo debió ser cancelado en el momento salio un campeón inesperado.

—Mi padre esta trabajando en un articulo sobre la mutilación de Crouch. Es el inicio de la gran conspiracion de los inefables para convertir en un imperio mundial a todas las sociedades mágicas. Participan varios países.

—Ojalá fuese algo así, Luna. —Harry encontraba preferible aquello a que el director estuviese usando el castillo y sus estudiantes en su juego político.


	29. El alzamiento y la caída

**El alzamiento y la caída.**

La brutal muerte del funcionario del ministerio, Bathemius Crouch, no se había quedado en una anécdota, sino que había trascendido al punto que semanas después seguía hablándose de aquello por todo el castillo. Los gemelos Weasley bromeaban con que había sido su propio hermano quien había matado a Crouch para así escalar puestos en el ministerio y quedarse con su puesto. Ellos eran de las pocas personas que trataban o hablaban de la situación con humor. Unos cuantos pensaban que en efecto se trataba de una conspiración del ministerio pues hacía tiempo que ciertos sectores le tenían ganas a Crouch. Otros, la gran mayoría, se convencía a si misma que se trataba de un caso aislado de violencia de magos oscuros que no tardarían en apresarlos. Harry comprendía porque reaccionaban y pensaban así, pues la alternativa era bastante aterradora, a decir verdad.

—¿En que piensas?, estas demasiado pensativo —pregunto Neville.

Harry dirigió la mirada a su grupo de amigos todos conscientes de la cadena de acontecimientos que estaba sucediendo. Muchos Slytherin cuyos padres se asociaban con los mortifagos estaban algo emocionados como anticipando algo, Draco y Theo no, ellos estaban espantados.

—Creo que es posible que Voldemort no tarde en tratar de regresar —susurró.

—Ya lo ha intentado antes, ¿que será diferente en esta ocasión? —inquirió Blaise.

—La escalada de violencia es cada vez mayor —aportó Ernie. —La desaparición de Bertha Hodkins, pasada por alto por muchos en el ministerio. Los sucesos de los mundiales de quiddicth. Que el nombre de Theon Potter saliese del cáliz de fuego. Y ahora, la muerte de Crouch.

—Demasiado para un solo año. Incluso casi supera las petrificaciones de segundo año.

—Algo esta cambiando —dijo Luna. —Un punto de inflexion cercano determinara lo que sucederá —comentó enigmaticamente.

Si Harry no supiese que Luna tenía una forma especial de percibir el mundo que la rodeaba y de leer sus patrones, se pensaría que estaba loca en el mejor de los casos; en el peor de ellos la tomaría por una vidente, lo cual podía ser peligroso y llegar a ofender a los dioses.

—Lo que no se es como hizo para morir sin morir la primera vez —comento Blaise.

—Magia muy negra supongo —respondio Tracey.

—Si, ahí llego. Pero qué tipo de magia —insistió Blaise.

—Tal vez dividió su alma —sugirió Harry. Sólo Luna y Dora sabían aquello. Dora no estaba allí y Luna estaba horrorizada, no por saberlo sino porque Harry lo revelase sin revelarlo, simplemente haciendo como si soltase una barbaridad solo por proponer algo.

—Vale, ya no quiero saber —dijo Blaise.

La verdad era, que aquellas palabras habían bastado no solo para que todos se horrorizasen por esa posibilidad que había sido más real de lo que esperaban sino para que viesen lo peligroso que sería si regresaba. Alguien capaz de hacer algo así no tenía límite alguno.

—Harry, ¿de verdad crees que regrese? —preguntó Neville.

—Es una posibilidad. Si no es él será otro. Siempre hay alguien. Así de oscura es la realidad.

(***)

El cuatro de junio finalmente llegó, antes de lo que Theon hubiese deseado. Había estado entrenando todos los días por insistencia de su madre y de Dumbledore, así que se sentía confiado para superar el laberinto, mucho más que para las dos pruebas anteriores, pero al mismo tiempo estaba harto de tanto entrenamiento y esperaba que todo volviese a la normalidad. A entrenar una hora al día y disfrutar las restantes a su gusto en lugar de a la inversa que era en lo que se había convertido su vida. Estaba cansado de sentirse todos los días como si fuese un soldado. En esos momentos odiaba ser "El elegido", ¿porqué el?. Había sido un niño entonces, no tenía sentido que un niño fuese una amenaza, ninguno.

Se había vestido con los colores de su casa, con un uniforme parecido al que usaba para el quidditch pero sin la habitual capa de túnica usada para el vuelo. Se encontraba cómodo. Aguardó en la cola. Era el último en salir, pero no era una gran desventaja, solo tenía que apretar un poco más el paso. Eso era todo. El resto abrirse paso a través del laberinto hasta la copa. Todo terminaría esta noche. ¿Quería conseguir la copa?, si, lo deseaba. Había llegado hasta ahí y ahora tenía claro que quedando solo llegar hasta la copa sería tonto si lo desaprovechase.

Aguardó hasta que llego su momento de salida, entrando en el laberinto con la varita alzada y conjurando un simple lumos, no pensaba ir caminando sin saber por donde iba. No, eso si que no hubiese tenido sentido alguno. No tenía forma de orientarse, no había logrado dominar el encantamiento brújula, tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para practicarlo pues se había centrado en la practica de otros que le serían más útiles cuando llegase el momento. Cada vez tenía más ganas de hacer lo que quisiera en lugar de lo que le dijesen. De tener que dejar de ser el chico que sonríe a la prensa y decir que todo va bien. Se sentía ingenuo, como si toda su vida hubiese sido solo un títere. Maldecía que su nombre hubiese salido del cáliz porque le había hecho darse cuenta de que hasta para su madre, a la que idolatraba, no era más que un activo.

Escuchó un grito femenino, algo le tenía que haber pasado a esa chica francesa. Se encogió de hombros, no iba a ir a ayudarla, ella no lo haría en su caso. De hecho no había dejado de mirarlo con desdén desde el inicio del torneo, así que si estaba en apuros que se las apañase ella sólita. Continuó con su camino apretando un poco el paso, cada vez tenía más empeño en lograr encontrar la copa. Cada vez que se adentraba más y más en el laberinto se sentía más inquieto. Sabía que tenía que encontrar algunos obstáculos por el camino y no encontrar ninguno desde que había entrado comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Era como si el laberinto le estuviese tendiendo una trampa para que se confiase o simplemente tratase de volverlo loco.

Giró un recoveco y se quedo parado ante lo que veía. Ante los pies de una esfinge, una rara criatura con tendencia a devorar a los que fallaban sus enigmas, estaban Diggory y Krum. No intentando resolver el enigma, desde donde estaba Theon vio que estaban batiéndose en duelo; peleando. Y eso que aparentemente se habían hecho amigos. Quedaba claro que en ese torneo no había amistades que valiesen. Sus propios amigos que conservaba por que su madre le había hablado de lo bueno que sería en perdonarlos, no habían vacilado en dejarlo de lado durante unas semanas. Decidió alejarse del lugar y tomar otro camino. Estaba seguro que si ellos lo veían tratarían de sacarlo del juego para luego seguir entre ellos. Que se peleasen si querían, Theon iba a aprovechar aquello para ganar el tiempo que la puntuación le había quitado y llegar hasta la copa.

Tuvo que dar mucha vuelta para llegar al centro del laberinto, de hecho en más de una ocasión estaba seguro de haberse perdido o haber pasado dos veces por un mismo sitio. Se encontró con una acromática decapitada. Ignoraba como había acabado ahí aunque sentía que no esta un buen presagio, estaba feliz de no tener que enfrentarla. Al fondo, pudo vislumbrar la copa. Corrió hacia ella y la asió, sintiendo inmediatamente después un tirón a nivel de la boca del estómago. La copa era un traslador. ¿Lo llevaría hasta la entrada?

(***)

Harry tomó asiento junto con sus amigos en las gradas, en una zona algo apartada. Los setos que habían hecho crecer en el campo de quidicth bloqueaban toda visibilidad posible, por lo que una vez que entraron los campeones, nadie sabía que estaba siendo de ellos, que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Pronto comenzaron los cuchiceos y unos y otros dejaron de mirar lo que sucedía básicamente porque no había nada que mirar que no fuese ver a los profesores patrullando por el exterior del laberinto. Harry había sido inteligente en ese aspecto.

—No se porqué estamos aquí. No hay nada que ver —protestó Ginny

—Mirad lo que traigo —dijo. —Es una herencia de mi padre. No nos permitirá ver que sucede dentro pero si como se mueven.

—¿Un pergamino? —preguntó Ernie con confusión.

—Creo que vosotros dos os estáis juntando mucho —comentó Neville señalando tanto a Luna como a Harry, como forma de broma privada a los comentarios que normalmente hacían sobre la peculiaridad de Luna.

—Supongo que ese pergamino tendrá algo especial.

—Pues sí. —Harry lo desplegó y pronuncio la clave en una mezcla de latín y griego. Era una forma de proteger la clave. Se había dado cuenta que el mapa captaba la clave correcta viniese en el idioma que viniese. —Mirad. El campo de quiddicth. Parece que estén dando vueltas alrededor de muros invisibles. —Señaló los cuatro puntos del campo de quidditch.

—Como pollos sin cabeza.

—Aquí hay un muerto que esta vivo —observó Luna, señalando un punto que había por los lindes del campo, un punto en el que ponía Barthemius Crouch. Ese mismo punto correspondía al profesor Moody que pasaba en esos momentos por debajo de ellos.

—Vale, esto es muy raro —admitió Blaise.

—Tenemos que informar a un profesor. Snape no valdrá aunque es el que más preparado pueda estar —dijo Tracey. —Ya visteis lo rápido que es Moody y lo poco que se fía de Snape.

—McGonagall me quitaria puntos solo por abrir la boca —mencionó Harry. —Aunque este año se está portando bien.

—Flitwich y Sprout —propuso Ernie. —Sprout nos escuchará, siempre escucha a todo el mundo y Flitwich fue campeón de duelo. Ellos no dirán nada sobre tu mapa.

—Lo sé —Harry plegó el mapa y se alzó con seriedad. —¡Vamos!

Se apresuraron a bajar las gradas y a buscar con disimulo a ese binomio de patrullantes profesores. Se vieron chispas rojas en el cielo, y el punto de Fleur Delacour en el mapa había dejado de moverse. Para Harry estaba claro que algo le había ocurrido y le había dado tiempo de lanzar una señal de socorro. Fueron McGonagall y Vector quienes respondieron a esa pedida de auxilio. Tardaron un poco en llegar hasta ambos profesores, debían actuar con discreción para no meterse en problemas y sobretodo no llamar la atención no deseada, aunque Moody o Crouch, quien quiera que fuera, no estaba mirando nada que fuese el laberinto, concretamente hacia la posición en la que se suponía estaba Theon. Eso les daba una ventaja siempre que no se situasen en su campo de visión. De cuando en cuando Harry controlaba el mapa, se dijo en como Krum y Diggory estaban quietos aparentemente uno frente al otro, bueno no quietos del todo se movían en torno a un mismo punto. Al fin encontraron a los profesores.

—Hay un problema —dijo Ernie. —Hemos detectado gracias al mapa de Harry a alguien que no es quien dice ser. El profesor Moody ha mentido sobre su identidad.

Directo al grano, era una de las cosas que a Harry le gustaban de su amigo, que iba directo a lo que quería decir. Harry se aproximó y mostró el mapa. Señalando el punto en cuestión a ambos profesores. El grupo de amigos permaneció en silencio mientras los profesores examinaban el mapa.

—Excelente mapa, señor Potter. ¿Puedo preguntar...?

—Ahora no, Filius.

—Fue una creación de mi padre y sus amigos. Es parte de mi herencia.

—Quedáos aquí, muchachos —dijo la profesora Sprout. —Y mantened a buen recaudo este mapa. Estoy segura que es algo sobre los que muchos querrán echar el guante. —Les dedicó una sonrisa. —Por cierto, veinte puntos para Hufflepuff, cuarenta puntos para Gryffindor, cuarenta para Slytherin y otros cuarenta para Ravenclaw. Todos ellos por compartir información crucial con el profesorado.

Los profesores se alejaron con gesto serio. Se notaba que sabían que debían actuar cuanto antes. El grupo de amigos se mantuvo apartado como les habían indicado pero sin dejar de mirar el mapa. Era la única forma de saber lo que pasaba aunque no pudiesen escuchar lo que ocurría. de repente hubo en el cielo un destello como el de un traslador, al mismo tiempo que los profesores Sprout y Flitwich caían sobre esa figura que se había hecho llamar profesor Moody durante todo el curso. En ese momento, se percataron que Theon había desaparecido del laberinto y de los terrenos del castillo.

—Algo va mal —dijo Neville.

—¿Tu crees? —inquirió Ginny. —Yo diría que algo va muy mal.

—Mirad a los jueces —señaló Tracey. —Es evidente que esto no estaba planeado.

—¿Y si nos acercamos a ver que pasa? —propuso Harry. Habían prometido mantenerse a parte y a salvo. Pero quería saber qué era lo que sucedía.

—Tanto como podamos. —Luna enseguida se puso de su lado.

—Está bien. —Ernie no tardó en decidirse.

—Ya me lo contaréis después. Voy con los gemelos, quizá se les ocurra algo para saber.

—Ire a ver que dicen los amigos de tu hermano —se ofreció Neville.

—Esto es tan raro que será mejor que sepamos que es lo que se cuece por Slytherin —razonó Blaise.

—Ve, yo te informo.

Con sigilo se fueron acercando al punto en el que estaban los jueces y la mayor parte de los profesores. Rodeando a un hombre jóven que tenía en el suelo a su alrededor una pata de palo y el ojo mágico de Moody. Estaba claro quien era el impostor y ahora Harry unia las piezas con lo que su tía Andromeda le había contado sobre los Crouch. Lastimosamente no podían acercarse más y por otro lado se notaba que no estaban sacandole la información que deseaban. Solo se jactaba y gritaba que aquella noche su señor se alzaría de nuevo. No dejaba de repetir que Theon estaba en una reunión privada con el señor oscuro. No tardaron en llevarlo al interior del castillo, así que sus posibilidades de escuchar algo más se veían completamente truncadas.

—Desde luego las perspectivas no son muy alentadoras —murmuró Harry en cuanto quedaron solos.

—Tenemos que volver a las salas comunes. Con lo que ha pasado registraran la escuela por si ha desaparecido alguien más —razonó Ernie. —Mañana nos reuniremos.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer —admitió Luna mirando a Harry a los ojos con una mirada cargada de significado. Harry sabía que por preocupado que estuviese no podía hacer nada sino aguardar, pero si podía vigilar la situación desde la sala en común.

(***)

Aterrizó en un lugar oscuro, lleno de pequeños monolitos de piedra que salían del interior de la piedra, casi todos iguales, algunos era cruces y podía ver algunas edificaciones que parecían dedicadas a familias enteras. Tragó saliba. Estaba en un campo santo. En un cementerio y ninguna de las vistas le indicaba que Hogwarts estuviese cerca. Estaba perdido.

Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al notar un peligro inminente y sacó de nuevo su varita, pero fue una reacción tardía ya que algo impactó contra él haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Nunca supo el tiempo que permaneció inconsciente, pero si que despertó atado con unas sogas a una de las lápidas. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba en un verdadero aprieto. De repente le sobrevino todo el miedo. Se sentía solo y completamente abandonado a su suerte. Sabía que era irracional, pero no podía evitar pensar así. Trató de resistirse, de forzar las cuerdas para aflojarlas. No funcionó.

Alzó la mirada para evaluar su entorno. No estaba sólo en el cementerio. Había alguien más. Un hombre de rasgos Salvajes que producía una sensación desagradable. A Theon siempre se la produjo, pues acababa de reconocerlo. Era McNair, uno de los verdugos del ministerio. Prestó atención a lo que hacía y estaba recitando frente a un caldero. Theon no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que había ahí, le bastaba con saber que no era nada bueno. No entendía bien lo que recitaba, pues lo estaba murmurando y sus oídos no alcanzaban a oír lo que decía. Solo podía ver como un hueso largo salía del interior de la tumba que había a su lado; como el verdugo se cortaba su propia mano, lo cual fue muy desagradable; y cómo se acercaba después a él a hacerle un corte en el brazo y arrojar la sangre al caldero. Trató de resistirse, en vano. Segundos después una figura repugnante con rostro de serpiente salió del caldero. Un humano deforme con cara de demente y unos escalofriantes ojos rojos. Theon abrió los ojos espantado, estaba frente a un renacido Voldemort. No tardó en convocar a sus vasallos para alardear de su regreso.

Liberarse ahora era mucho más importante que antes, pero era algo que por más que intentase no podía lograrlo. Vio como el más terrible mago oscuro de todos los tiempos rompía su varita mágica ante sus ojos. Ahora si que había perdido toda esperanza, su varita era la única forma en la que hubiese tenido una mínima posibilidad de defenderse. Pronto comenzó la tortura, no escucho los nombres de los hechizos, no se produjeron. El que no debe nombrarse tenía un don para lanzar potentes hechizos oscuros sin proferir una sola palabra. Cada hechizo que impactaba en él era más doloroso y terrible que el anterior. Llego a sentir como si mil cuchillos lo atravesasen, como si le fuese a estallar la cabeza, como si la sangre estuviese hirviendo en su interior y sus órganos deshaciéndose. Solo quería que terminase cuanto antes, que dejase de recrearse en él. Deseaba morir. Empezaba a ver ya borroso cuando la tortura cesó, pero seguía viendo al mago oscuro ahora intercambiando hechizos con un mago de cabellos plateados al tiempo que los mortífagos salían huyendo. Luego todo se volvió oscuro. Theon había entrado en coma a causa de los hechizos y las heridas que le habían producido. Ya no supo más de lo sucedido.


	30. El final de Voldemort

**El final de voldemort.**

En Hogwarts pronto se supo lo sucedido después que se llevasen a Crouch junior arrestado. Dumbledore reunió un ejercito mezcla de gente en la que confianza, o más bien tenía bajo su mano, y un grupo de aurores cedidos por el ministro. Justos fueron allá donde se suponía se encontraba Theon secuestrado. Enseguida llegaron rumores de una gran pelea entre mortífagos y las fuerzas de Dumbledore y ministeriales. Hubo aurores heridos, pero ninguna captura. Todos pudieron contemplar a Voldemort antes que este ordenase la retirada de su séquito de matones. El herido más grave de todos había resultado ser el torturado Theon que estaba completamente inconsciente y, según los sanadores de san mungo, en estado de coma. Allí fue donde lo trasladaron.

Había pasado unos días de ese suceso y los diarios no dejaban de publicar aquella noticia y noticias de los pocos avances que había, que el estado de Theon Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico británico, seguía siendo el mismo. Alertaba también sobre las estrategias de terror que Voldemort había tomado en el pasado y daba consejos sobre como luchar contra ellas. Todo este bombardeo constante de noticias hacía que el clima en Hogwarts se hubiese enfriado bastante, notándose la tensión por todas partes. Harry sin embargo estaba bastante tranquilo, el propio Hades le había confirmado que Riddle no podría jugar de nuevo con su alma.

—Pareces pensativo —observó Ernie. —¿Ocurre algo? —Se le notaba preocupado, al igual que al resto de sus amigos.

—Nada. Me planteaba qué hubiese sucedido de haber detectado al intruso antes.

—No hubiese servido. Habría sido detenido sí, pero nada garantiza que toda la trama que envuelve lo sucedido con Theon se hubiese frenado —opino Blaise. —Es más, ¿no os parece que ha sido muy fácil que el gran Dumbledore sea burlado?

—Demasiado fácil —admitió Neville. —Mi abuela me contó que Dumbledore y Moody siempre han sido uña y carne, que se reconocerían mutuamente en cualquier situación. Eso lleva a pensar que lo sabía desde un principio y lo permitió. Él que tanto habla de no dar a Voldemort oportunidad de rearmarse es quien le ha dado la de regresar.

—Ya sabíamos desde hace mucho que no era alguien de fiar —dijo Tracey. —Dudo que el ministro le permita adquirir poder dirigiendo la guerra que se avecina. Incluso he oído que no hay mas prueba del regreso de Voldemort que la propia palabra de Dumbledore que era él; pero muchos aurores concluyeron que huyó demasiado rápido para ser el infame mago.

—En el pasado Voldemort mataba a nueve de cada diez de los que iban a hacerle frente como modo de mensaje —afirmó Ernie.

—Es una estrategia —dijo Luna. —Si Dumbledore es quien puede mantenerlo a raya y nadie cree en Dumbledore tendrá vía libre.

—Dumbledore es solo un hombre. Se enfrenta a Voldemort sí, pero no me lo creo del todo. Tiene un propósito detrás y además, hace años, cuando fue derrotado por primera vez él no estaba en aquella tienda. —Harry no confiaba en Dumbledore. Para él había sido quien había conducido a su hermano a su estado actual. Pensaba que el director solo se había aprovechado de la fama de su hermano haciendo que este se inflase en ego. También pensaba que usaría a cualquiera que le pudiese servir de cebo. —Creo que su pretensión es llevarse el mérito de todos.

—Llegados a este punto —dijo Blaise. —Pospongamos este tipo de temáticas cuando estemos bajo el arraigo de un lugar verdaderamente seguro.

—Y sobretodo observemos. Tendremos que ver si de verdad a regresado o a sido una simple venganza estudiada por parte de lo que queda de aquellos que lo siguieron —aportó Ernie. —Seamos sabios en esto.

(***)

Muy lejos de allí. En la costa este de los estados unidos, en un enclave de Long Island, había un campo de fresas. O más bien, un campamento en el que personas con habilidades especiales entrenaban, socializaban y disfrutaban de lo que la vida podía darles conscientes de la propia fragilidad de sus vidas. Todos ellos tenían algo en común. Eran hijos de dioses, de la unión de los dioses con los mortales. Eran semidioses. Todos ellos estaban bajo la tutela de Quiron, entrenador de héroes y director de actividades del campamento. También bajo el cuidado de Dioniso, el dios del vino; quien ejercía como director del campamento, aunque sus obligaciones eran tan cuantiosas que solía delegar bastante en Quiron.

En aquel campamento, junto a un promontorio en el bosque que ocultaba el acceso al antiguo laberinto de dédalo, se encontraba un joven de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años completamente pensativo. Este muchacho era de una estatura notable, sin llegar a ser muy alto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes como el océano. Tenía un aire de chico problemático con el que era mejor no meterse, pero si te avenías a conocerlo bien, te podías percatar que era un chico amable y encantador. Todos los semidioses tenían un aura similar que los hacía diferenciarse de los humanos normales en pequeñas sutilezas que muy pocos sabían apreciar, solo aquellos que conocían su existencia. Este chico era Percy Jackson, quien había sido héroe del Olimpo en dos ocasiones. Primero en la guerra contra Cronos, segundo en la guerra contra Gea. Todo ello le había conferido cierta gloria, a él y a los que lo habían acompañado en esas campañas, pero al mismo tiempo en su caso había supuesto un punto de inflexión. El fin de su primer amor. Annabeth y él habían cortado unos días atrás. Ella quería dedicarse plenamente a su arquitectura sin distracciones, y aunque le molestaba terminar esa relación porque había sido una de las cosas más bonitas que le había sucedido, pero había terminado por ceder y dejarla ir. Estaba triste pero se conformaba con su amistad. Era preferible eso a nada. Poco después de eso había recibido una visita de Afrodita, había estado a punto de gritarle por lo sucedido, pero a fin de cuentas que ella pusiera los mecanismos en marcha no significaba que las personas, semidioses y mortales la escuchasen. Le había prometido, en esos momentos, un amor definitivo; aunque no la había creído demasiado. Prefería pensar en otras cosas.

—Eh, Prissy —lo saludó Clarisse, con quien había llegado a tener una sólida amistad aunque sus inicios no lo fuesen tanto. —¿Te vienes a entrenar?, tenemos que prepararnos para los magos ingleses. Ellos tendrán su magia pero nosotros tenemos nuestros trucos.

—Vale, me vendrá bien.

Quiron les había comunicado al inicio de aquella misma semana que en unos meses partirían hasta escocia, estarían allí durante gran parte del año escolar conviviendo con un grupo de magos y compitiendo. Al parecer conocía al director de aquella escuela, no recordaba como la había llamado, y habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo para presentar a ambas culturas y estrechar lazos. Valga decir que había notado a Quirón un poco tenso, como si algo sobre la situación lo hubiese puesto nervioso. Según había escuchado decir a Grover, había sido Dioniso quien había aceptado el reto puesto por el viejo director de aquella escuela. Al parecer esa competición era un reto. El rumor, por supuesto, había recorrido todo el campamento. Como griegos que eran, eran muy orgullosos así que se lo tomaron como algo personal. Por las noches antes del toque de queda preparaban el viaje, por las mañanas y tardes practicaban y se entrenaban, como si se estuviesen preparando para la batalla. Entrenar le venía bien a Percy.

(***)

El final de curso llegó. El director había decidido suspender la copa de la casa por los recientes acontecimientos. Era curioso, pues este año quien había conseguido más puntos era la casa Hufflepuff. Las malas lenguas, provenientes en su mayoría de la casa esmeralda y plata, afirmaban que era por el hecho que los leones no podrían soportar perder la copa de la casa y que además su "príncipe" dorado estuviese en la sección de críticos en San Mungo. Harry no opinaba sobre las posibles razones ocultas del director, tampoco compartía la visión del mismo. Precisamente lo que había pasado era demasiado oscuro como para aparcar cualquier celebración. Aquella tarde, la tarde antes del banquete, se sentó junto con Ginny en el lago. Desde que esta se había unido al grupo había logrado sobrellevar la exclusión en su propia casa y superar lo que el diario de Voldemort le había hecho. Era una más del grupo y la única con la que había logrado reunirse antes del banquete. Luna estaba escribiendo un articulo para su padre, donde relataba el sentimiento general de los de Hogwarts y los posibles complots que pudiesen sucederse. Ernie estaba con Neville en el vestíbulo sosteniendo una larga partida de ajedrez y tanto Blaise como Tracey estaban en plena reunión de minipoliticos en la sala común de Slytherin, un acto ineludible al parecer.

—¿Que te preocupa? —podía notar el mal disimulado ceño de su amiga. Estaba pensando en algo, algo que podía traer problemas. Era una expresión similar a la que tenía cuando la invitó a sentarse con sus amigos en la mesa.

—Mis hermanos, Fred y George. Están metidos en un lío. Durante los mundiales apostaron todo el dinero que habían ahorrado y Bagman los estafó. No pueden protestar porque por un lado eran menores de edad entonces y por la otra nuestra madre se enteraría y eso creará más problemas. Además, están empeñados en crear una tienda de artículos de broma y sus notas este año se han resentido más todavía porque han invertido su tiempo en inventar artefactos de broma. Mamá no los aceptará en casa cuando se entere que no siguen los pasos que ella quiere que sigan. Eso sin contar con que están buscando un inversor a cualquier costa, lo que supone atarse a gente del ministerio que puede en cualquier momento dejarlos de lado o estafarlos nuevamente.

—Entiendo. Respecto a vuestra madre no puedo hacer nada, pero respecto a la tienda quizá pueda ayudarles. Consígueme audiencia con ellos. Mañana en el expreso será un buen momento.

—¿Que tienes en mente?

—Proponerles un negocio.

—Iré a hablar con ellos. Nos vemos mañana. —Era una desgracia que aquel fuese uno de los banquetes en los que todos tuviesen que estar con sus respectivas casas.

La fiesta de clausura de curso fue un autentico rollo, lleno de tensiones y caras largas. A pesar que los campeones legítimos habían hablado entre ellos y aclarado lo sucedido en el laberinto, los compañeros de estos no estaban tan satisfechos. No era para menos, pues el torneo había sido amañado desde un principio para conducir a Theon a que fuese el que cogiese la copa. Muchos veían a Dumbledore como un agente que había consentido aquello, sobretodo cuando habiéndose puesto de acuerdo los tres directores podían anular la elección y hacer una reelección de forma controlada. Un par de alumnos de Durmstrang habían filtrado aquellas normas del torneo. Harry se limitó a hacer que escuchaba las tonterías proferidas de Dumbledore mientras pensaba en sus propias cosas y sobretodo en la reunión que tenía al día siguiente con los gemelos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el expreso, Harry preparó la reunión. Se había pasado por las cocinas antes de salir del castillo para encargar a los elfos una comida apropiada para una reunión de negocios. Quería tratarlos como se tratarían en caso de ser ambas partes adultos graduados tratando asuntos de injundia. En cierta forma lo era. Aquello era importante para ellos, y si aceptaban, también para Harry.

—Nuestra hermana dijo que querías hablarnos —dijo Greorge cuando entraron. Ambos tenían una expresion seria.

—En efecto, quería hablaros de la financiación de vuestro pequeño proyecto. Vosotros necesitáis una inyección de capital y yo tengo ganas de gastar un poco. Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo ventajoso.

—Te escuchamos —dijo Fred.

Los tres pasaron el reto del viaje negociando las condiciones que iban a tener por cada parte, la cantidad de capital inicial que se invertirá. Al final quedó todo con una inversión inicial de dos mil galeones con dos inversiones más de quinientos al año durante dos años, con todo ello, Harry tendría el veinte por ciento de las acciones de la empresa recayendo en los gemelos el completo control de lo que se inventaba y como se vendía. Harry se comprometió a no meter mano ahí a menos que le pidiesen su opinión. Podía parecer que perjudicaba a Harry, pero no era así. Veía que era un buen negocio y que los gemelos tenían cabeza para ello, así que podía preveer que en cinco años habría recuperado su inversión inicial y en ocho seguramente haberla duplicado. Era un buen negocio a fin de cuentas y los gemelos obtenían lo que querían. Libertad total y el apoyo de un futuro líder político importante, pues ya era común para todos que Harry había sido nombrado heredero por Sirius Black y que en algún momento no sólo tomaría ese apellido sino el puesto en el Wicengamot. Un puesto que le correspondía a una de las familias ancestrales y fundadoras del orden mágico moderno.

(***)

En un oscuro promontorio, cerca de la medianoche, un solitario hombre se situaba en el interior de un círculo rúnico. Tenía ante si un objeto que se había llevado en su huida a principios de junio. La copa de los tres magos. Lord Voldemort había tenido que huir antes que los aurores lo reconociesen y toda su oportunidad de orquestar el golpe perfecto se fuese al traste. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber terminado de matar al chico Potter, pero eso podría esperar. Primero tenía que recuperar el horrocux perdido, Naguini, solo haciendo otro tendría las partes suficientes para ser inmortal. La muerte de Theon Potter lo habría hecho mejor, pero en realidad cualquier muerte podía servirle, como la de aquel solitario policía al que había incinerado vivo hasta que no quedase más que el polvo de sus huesos.

Con el circulo ya listo comenzó con el ritual. Extraer el alma y confinarla en un objeto era una magia que no estaba al alcance de muchos, solo de los más grandes hechiceros. Él era el más grande de todos de entre los más grandes. Ya había sacado ese nuevo pedazo de alma a encerrar cuando lo sintió, algo estaba saliendo mal, no sólo porque ese fragmento de volatilizo ante sus narices sino porque comenzó a sentir un dolor indescriptible, insoportable que le quemaba cada partícula del cuerpo. Era similar a cuando había sido derrotado pero aún más intenso. Sentía que era más definitivo. Grito, un grito desgarrador lleno de angustia, ira y suplica. Era su fin. Sabía que lo era, podía sentirlo. Y sin embargo no quería morir, no estaba listo para irse.

Segundos después no quedaba nada del ritual, solo la capa de Voldemort con unas ultimas llamas negras, las mismas llamas del inframundo que habían consumido todo el circulo ritual. Voldemort había muerto por su propia mano, por forzar nuevamente su alma en un nuevo ritual. Ahora enfrentaría el juicio de Hades, era su destino, recibir un castigo con el que morar toda la eternidad en los campos de castigo.


	31. Nuevas corrientes

**Nuevas corrientes.**

Dumbledore suspiró derrotado en su despacho mirando con desprecio la respuesta que acababa de recibir del ministro Fudge. El ministro de magia no creía que su afirmación de haber visto a Voldemort fuese suficiente para declarar que este había regresado. Los aurores que habían salido tras Dumbledore no habían visto a dicho mago oscuro. Solo a un grupo de locos disfrazados de mortífagos. No había ninguna prueba. Theon tampoco podía declarar, seguía en coma. El muy idiota se había dejado sorprender y no había hecho su trabajo. Ahora le tocaba reaccionar y apagar fuegos. Voldemort había regresado y no había más pruebas que su palabra o la de Theon. Mientras Theon no despertase, estaba completamente solo en eso.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó alzando la mirada al ver que entraba Lily Potter en su despacho. La había citado para conversar con ella.

—No, Theon sigue igual. Los medimagos dicen que es cuestión de tiempo. Sus heridas resultaron ser muy graves así que su cuerpo tardará en recuperarse.

—Esperamos que todo vaya bien. Theon siempre a demostrado ser un chico muy fuerte.

—¿Algún avance con el ministerio?

—Son pocos los que creen lo que de verdad sucedió, ninguno de ellos en una posición de verdadero poder. Parece que, por el momento, estamos solos en esta guerra. Convocaré a la orden.

—¿Y los recien graduados de Durmstrang y Beauxbattons?

—No se han llevado un buen recuerdo de Hogwarts. Creen que todo lo extraño que sucedió en el torneo fue fruto de un complot para dejarlos en ridículo. Lo malo es que otros países terminan por hacer acopio de esas falsedades y no creen en lo que salga de mi boca.

—Eres el portavoz del Wicengamot y del comite internacional. No te inventarias algo tan grave. Es más, nunca irías con falsedades a nadie.

—Solo espero que escuchen antes que sea demasiado tarde. Hacerse a un lado ahora es dar una oportunidad a Voldemort.

—¿Habrá algo que podamos hacer, no?. Por pocos que seamos.

—Reuniré a la orden. Por el momento es mejor que regreses al hospital, tu hijo te necesita. Y respecto a lo que hablamos piensatelo. Necesitamos firmes docentes con todo lo que se nos viene encima.

Dumbledore echó la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto se quedó solo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de convencer al centauro que los semidioses le ayudasen en la contienda; o al menos a algunos de los semidioses que iba a traer al torneo interescolar que tenía preparado. Podían decantar la balanza a su favor.

(***)

En el campamento mestizo los nervios se habían acentuado. El viaje era cada vez más inminente y habían perdido la posibilidad de ir en avión porque se habían negado a excluir de la participación a Percy y a Nico. Al parecer el gran Zeus se negaba a permitirles cruzar el aire. Así que no tuvieron otra que realizar un viaje por barco. Por fortuna Leo llevaba meses construyendo un buque como el Argo II, solo que con mayores comodidades. Percy había estado estudiando la ruta más adecuada para llegar al lugar, hasta la costa oeste de escocia, luego Leo sería quien tomase el timón para hacer volar el barco. En ese aspecto habían trabajado entre los dos. Leo era un as de la ingeniería y Percy tenía un conocimiento innato de los barcos. Entre los dos hacían un buen equipo. Equilibrado. En ese momento estaban los consejeros de cabaña reunidos en torno a una mesa de pin pon en la casa grande. Era un consejo de guerra, aunque no había guerra alguna. Era el único espacio que tenían para ponerse de acuerdo.

—He estado calculando la ruta. Con buen clima y sirviéndonos de las corrientes adecuadas estaremos en escocia en una semana. Si no tenemos contratiempos, pediré a mi padre que nos proteja durante la travesía marítima. —Tras terminar de hablar, Percy dirigió la mirada a Leo, dándole el turno de palabra.

—La ruta por las montañas de escocia hasta el lugar de destino será complicada, tres días como mucho.

—Eso hace que debamos estar listos para partir para el primero de Agosto —dijo Annabeth tras hacer unos cálculos en una libreta.

—¿Has necesitado una libreta para llegar a esa conclusión, listilla? —le espetó Clarisse. Aunque habían logrado entenderse hacia años, mantenían un ligero pique. Un pique sano.

—Tenemos que decidir quienes ireís —dijo Quiron.

—Los líderes de las cabañas, por supuesto —dijeron los hermanos stoll.

—Yo necesitaré un par de compañeros de cabaña. Si hay heridos no podré atenderlos a todos —manifestó Will.

—Esta bien. Dos de la cabaña de Apolo, tres si contamos a Will —dijo Pipper mirando a todos. —Supongo que de la cabaña de Demeter vendréis dos. Se que ayudáis a los de Apolo en la enfermería.

—Yo no podré ir. Irá Miranda —aseguró Katie.

—Muy bien, si nadie más se apunta pasemos a la lista de armas y provisiones —interrumpio Clarisse. —Eso será muy importante

—Creo que los de la cabaña de Hecate deberían venir todos —opinó Nico desde un rincón. —Vamos a tratar con magos y ellos son los que más experiencia en magia tienen.

—Esto va a ser una reunión muy larga —dijo Colvis entre siesta y siesta. Siempre estaba dormido.

—Pues yo me lo estoy pasando bien —dijo Polux bebiendo un refresco hecho a base de zumo de uva pero sin fermentar. No estaban permitidas las bebidas alcohólicas en el campamento.

—En fin, tomaremos la sugerencia de Nico, es muy buena —aceptó Annabeth. —Siguiente punto, provisiones y armas, como bien a dicho Clarisse. Venga acabemos con esto, tengo ganas de machacar a Ares en la captura de bandera.

—¡Que te lo has creido! —replicó Clarisse con una sonrisa.

(***)

Faltaba una semana para el comienzo de las clases y los profesores estaban reunidos en la sala de profesores. Era la primera reunión del curso, y en la que los profesores conocieron, como todos los años, quien era el nuevo profesor de defensa. Se había convertido en una tradición en Hogwarts después de tantos y tantos años de docentes desfilando año tras año. En esta ocasión, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. En el asiento reservado para el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estaba sentada Lily Potter. Había aceptado por fin la propuesta de empleo de Dumbledore.

Los profesores Sprout y Flitwich miraban con seriedad la situación, no tenían nada contra Lily pero no veían muy adecuado que estuviese en el castillo; no después de años atacando en la prensa a uno de los estudiantes del castillo. Darle ese poder era una mala idea, podía utilizarlo para algo peor que lo que McGonagall en pleno ataque de rabia había hecho durante meses, aunque parecía haber cesado eso. El profesor Snape parecía que le habían comunicado que debía alimentarse a base de limones durante el resto de su vida. La profesora McGonagall estaba orgullosa de tener en el plantel educativo a una de sus más brillantes alumnas. La profesora Sinistra no estaba muy conforme, había vivido la doble cara de esa mujer cuando aún estudiaba en el castillo. Tralawney no reaccionaba, parecía estar medio dormida aunque se olía un poco de jerez a su alrededor. Hagrid estaba completamente entusiasmado. Y las profesoras Vector, Burbage y Babbling eran indiferentes; por su parte la profesora Hooch estaba pasando completamente de la reunión. Lo único que le interesaba era la renovación de las escobas y un año más le habían denegado la petición por problemas presupuestarios. El propio director lo había hecho unas horas antes.

—Bien, me alegra ver que todos estáis aquí —dijo Dumbledore para iniciar la reunión. —Tenemos varios puntos importantes que atender, así que comenzare por presentar oficialmente a vuestra nueva compañera. Lily Potter. Impartirá defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Después de Loockhat, Lupin y el loco del año pasado cualquier cosa puede ser buena —soltó Snape con aburrimiento. —Su presencia aquí lo dice todo, era innecesario la presentación. Es lo mismo todos los años.

—Innecesaria era tu intervención, Snivellus —replicó Lily en un tono de burla y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La profesora McGonagall hizo un amago de sonrisa aunque miró con severidad a ambos, el resto de profesores estaban entre la desaprovación, la diversión y la indiferencia. Dumbledore interrumpió la réplica que iba a darle a Lily.

—Tengamos paz. No podemos permitir que las diferencias entre nosotros nos separen en los duros momentos que se nos vienen encima. La unidad entre todos nosotros es muy importante para poder superar el golpe de Voldemort.

—Tienes razón Albus. No debí haber caido en un obvio comportamiento infantil —dijo Lily.

—Bueno, centremonos. ¿Que tienes que decirnos? —preguntó el profesor Flitwich tratando de encauzar la conversación y que no se foacalizase todo en un sin fin de conflictos y estupideces. La verdad no comprendía como el director toleraba tantas tonterías.

—Si, ahora voy a eso; gracias Filius. —El director hizo una señal de reconocimiento en su dirección. —He de comunicaros que este año tendremos un torneo interescolar con alumnos de una escuela americana.

—¿Esta seguro, director? El torneo de los tres magos no salió bien —opino Sprout.

—No se si sea del todo sensato, Albus —comunicó la profesora Mcgonagall. Necesitaríamos el beneplácito del ministerio.

—En realidad no. Es un acuerdo privado entre escuelas. El ministerio no podrá meter mano en esto con lo que desea inmiscuirse en Hogwarts.

—Entonces tenemos mucho que preparar .

La reunión se prolongó durante horas. Les costó un poco entrar en materia, pues cada dos por tres comenzaban a discutir y a tirarse los trastos a la cabeza. Y los piques unos detrás de otros. Al final lograron ponerse de acuerdo en la organización y en las pruebas que debían plantear. A algunos no les gustó del todo, pues los ejercicios que planteaba el director eran bastante diferentes de lo que solía plantearse para competiciones así. Había sido complicado para Dumbledore que todos acabasen adoptando su enfoque.

(***)

Harry tenía ya preparado el baúl para el próximo curso. Sabía que le esperaba un curso duro, era el año de los TIMOS, unos exámenes muy importantes que definirían su futuro. Razón por la que había dado una leída general a todo el temario de los años anteriores y se había comprado unas nuevas gafas, esas gafas especiales para la dislexia. Así que se sentía preparado para afrontar el nuevo curso.

Desplegó el periódico, leyendo las noticias que ahí salían. Había algo que le escamaba un poco. Las continuas fotos que sacaban de Theon en el hospital, completamente indefenso e inconsciente. Ese tono sensacionalista que estaba tomando todo aquello comenzaba a dar asco. Suponía que al haber perdido Dumbledore influencias, como estaba sucediendo, el "chico dorado" era el primero en perder protección y quedar expuesto. No era justo. Para él era todo cosa de Dumbledore y contra el que en realidad debían cargar.

—No puede hacerse nada —le dijo Dora. —Existe la libertad de prensa. Relativamente. En realidad es el ministerio el que controla la prensa y Fudge considera a Dumbledore su rival político.

—En cierto sentido, lo es.

—No debemos pensar en eso. Ya bastante preocupante es lo que Dumbledore nos ha propuesto a Kingsley y a mí.

—¿Que quería?¿que os unieseis a su club de polluelos aduladores?

—Exactamente.

—Planea reclutar gente en el ministerio, esto es preocupante. Puede que lo que afirme sobre Voldemort sea cierto, o más bien lo haya sido. —Le mostró la nota que le había enviado Hades, una en la que le indicaba la llegada del mago oscuro a los campos de castigo y el eterno castigo de ser desmembrado y reconstruido continuamente.

—Será mejor que te desagas de todo eso.

—Tenía pensado hacerlo. Yo solo quería que supieses que nuestro esfuerzo ha dado sus frutos. Sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido terminar la misión a tiempo.

(***)

El día de antes del comienzo del curso, muchos de los profesores se habían ido a celebrarlo al pueblo, lo que a Dumbledore le daba la oportunidad de recibir a los miembros de la orden a una hora decente y sin tener que esconderse por el castillo. Albus Dumbledore observó a los asistentes a la reunión, los que había podido reunir. el verdadero Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Lily Potter y el matrimonio Weasley y su primogénito. Esperaba que el resto, los más jóvenes acabasen entrando a formar parte de la orden, y algunos más. Pero eso le llevaría cierto tiempo.

—¿Cómo están las cosas por el ministerio?, sin los llamados de Fudge no me puedo pasar por ahí como me gustaría —inició Dumbledore la sesión, no quería andarse mucho por las ramas. No podían permitirse perder el tiempo. Debían ir al grano.

—He tratado de tantear a algunos pocos, pero no hay mucho que hacer. La mayoría no creen que sea cierto. El resto piensan que es posible que un mosntruo como quien tu ya sabes pueda no morir del todo, pero prefieren no creer que haya regresado. Algunos lo creen pero textualmente se niegan a participar de un grupo que podría encagar dentro de la actividad criminal —resumió el señor Weasley.

—Es un problema con el que esperaba encontrarme, sobretodo después de la reacción de Fudge. Esperamos que Voldemort no tarde en dar la cara, y entonces todos aceptarán la realidad. —Dumbledore no se sentía del todo bien con esa noticia, era casi devastadora para él. —¿Que hay con el banco?

—Los duendes no quieren ni oír hablar de una alianza. Dicen que es un problema de magos y que debemos resolverlo los magos —revelo Bill. —También he hablado con Charlie, en el extranjero no se fían de nada que salga de boca del director de Hogwarts. Al parecer los sucesos del torneo se han tergiversado al punto de que conspiraste para hacer perder a las escuelas visitantes. Piensan que querías demostrar la supremacía británica disfrazando el acto de conciliación.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —Exclamaron tanto la señora Weasley como Lily Potter. —¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!¡Envidiosos, todos ellos!

—Calmaos —les instó Dumbledore. —Lo terminaremos solucionando. No os preocupéis por eso. Al final el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar. —Su tono era aparentemente despreocupado. Estaba ocultando intencionadamente su preocupación por quedarse sólo, algo que con su movimiento pensaba solventar. —De hecho si no tenemos ayuda del viejo continente, la podemos tener del nuevo. Algunos lo sabéis ya, es justo que todos lo sepáis. Este curso se organizara en Hogwarts un torneo entre escuelas. Al personal del castillo se le ha contado que es una oportunidad de iniciar contacto con otras escuelas, de abrir horizontes y generar una futura rutina de intercambios. La realidad es algo diferente —compuso una sonrisa misteriosa. —Los que vendrán podrán ayudarnos en la guerra si nos ganamos su apoyo. Ya estoy trabajando en ello. —Lo que no iba a revelarles era que ellos eran semidioses. Eso podía hacer que le tomasen por loco. Ya nadie creía en esas cosas. De hecho, él lo sabía porque lo había oído en su adolescencia y había investigado el tema a conciencia.

—Eso parece una buena oportunidad —aplaudió Dedalus. —Un movimiento muy inteligente.

—Si, solo esperemos que no resulte ser infructuoso, ya bastante será asumir la carga de un curso normal en medio de estúpidas habladurías como para cargar con otros estudiantes.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Severus. Su propio maestro se encargará de su educación —le quitó Dumbledore hierro al asunto. —Por cierto, ¿tenemos alguna novedad?

—No han habido movimientos ni llamadas. Esta todo en completo silencio.

—Es inesperado, pero no preocupante —murmuró el director.


	32. El torneo interescolar

**El torneo interescolar.**

El primero de septiembre llegó nuevamente. El expreso de Horwarts hacía casi media hora que había llegado y las mesas ya estaban llenas con los estudiantes de las distintas casas. Cada casa en su mesa. Harry se encontraba junto a Luna, en el centro de la mesa de la casa Ravenclaw. Accababa de felicitar a Terry y a Padma por sus respectivas prefecturas.

—Ha sido un poco extraño —comentó Terry. —Todos pensamos que te elegirían a ti, Harry.

—No importa, es una responsabilidad que no me interesa mucho.

—Si que hubieses querido ser prefecto —dijo Luna. —Pero es Dumbledore el que tiene la última palabra. Siempre que has quedado por encima de tu hermano ha habido problema.

—Bueno, nada que no pudiese esperarse. No ser prefecto no me preocupara, Terry lo hará muy bien. Lo preocupante es quien esta sentada en el puesto que suele ocupar el profesor de defensa. —Dirigió una mirada disimulada a la mesa de profesores, donde estaba sentada Lily Potter.

—Esa mujer siempre ha realizado declaraciones en la prensa que enturbian el honor de Harry —dijo Padma. —Tendrás que tener cuidado con ella.

—Lo sé.

Detuvieron su conversación para ver la ceremonia de selección de aquel año. Era una tradición ver aquello en silencio, propiciar a los nuevos alumnos del ambiente adecuado para que pudiesen conectar adecuadamente consigo mismos y con el sombrero. Era uno de los momentos más especiales que podía tener. Era el momento especial de los nuevos estudiantes, y no respetar ese momento podía considerarse un sacrilegio. La canción del sombrero incitaba a la convivencia y amistad entre las casas. Algo que dejando a un lado el pequeño grupo de Harry rara vez se veía. De hecho parecía que Hogwarts sin tensiones entre las casas no fuese Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela, se levantó al terminar la ceremonia de selección, dando el típico discurso de bienvenida y presentando oficialmente a Lily Potter como nueva profesora de defensa. No tuvo una bienvenida muy calurosa, la prensa había hecho algo de mella en su reputación los últimos meses. Tras esa introducción, el director pasó a hablar de otras cosas, otros menesteres.

—Antes que comience la cena tengo un anuncio que haceros —les informó. —Este año recibiremos durante el curso escolar a unos compañeros de una escuela americana. Realizaremos el primer torneo interescolar internacional. —Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo. Un entusiasmo nada compartido por los estudiantes. —Entraré en más detalles cuando asistan los seleccionados de la escuela con la que competiremos.

Los pitidos y gritos de desaprobación de la mayoría no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Se mezclaban con aquellos que sentían cierta curiosidad por la invención del director. Harry se preguntaba en que consistiría esa competencia y porque hacerla estando tan cercana la catastrófica anterior. En cierta forma sentía que era como una cortina de humo. No tenia ningún sentido, a menos que se tuviese en cuenta una intención secundaria del director. Tenía que estar atento a eso.

Después de eso fue casi imposible que se calme el ambiente. Así que en vistas que no había nada más que hacer, Harry se levantó junto a sus compañeros de casa y, dejando a un lado a los prefectos que debían guiar a los de primer año, se fueron a la sala común.

(***)

El primer fin de semana del curso escolar, había sido programada en el auditorio una charla orientativa para preparación de los TIMOS y ÉXTASIS. En otras palabras, una charla para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año. Al parecer era algo que organizaban todos los años. Harry lo sabía por los comentarios de los Ravenclaw de cursos superiores, pero a juzgar por las caras extrañadas de parte de sus amigos, no lo sabían. Se preguntaba si era porque los de los cursos superiores habían pasado olímpicamente de aquello y sólo se contentaban con la reunión personal de orientación que hacían un mes antes de los exámenes. Había llegado a pensar, los años anteriores, que era una cosa solo de Ravenclaws. La reunión era bien temprano. Fue con todos sus amigos a la reunión; a excepción de Ginny y Luna quienes todavía estaban en cuarto año. De hecho dando una mirada en general a todo el auditorio, todos los Ravenclaw y Slytherin de quinto año estaban allí; la mitad de los Hufflepuff y dos Gryffindor.

—Espero que no tarden mucho en empezar —dijo Blaise. —Hace un buen día fuera.

—Si, dia de volar sobre el lago —concordó Harry.

—Mientras no molestéis al calamar gigante —observó Neville.

—Pues a mi me parece divertido. ¿Lo intentamos? —Ernie se apuntaba a aquello. —Podría servir para trabajar la velocidad y los reflejos.

—Tendré que pedir una escoba prestada —dijo Tracey.

—¿Una escoba para qué, Davies? —inquirió Draco Malfoy quien se había sentado tras ellos con Theodore Nott.

—Vamos a volar por la superficie del lago y lanzar bombardas para ver si sale el calamar gigante —dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

—¿Acaso habéis contraído Gryffindoritis? —preguntó Theo en tono de burla.

—Podría ser interesante —susurró Draco como si se le estuviese ocurriendo algo al respecto. —¿Os imagináis a Weasley dándose un baño en el lago?

—Se le bajarían los humos de amigo estrella del elegido —se rió Blaise.

—No quiero saber de lo que hagáis —dijo Harry. Le parecía divertido aquello que proponían, pero no le apetecía mucho verse implicado, así que cuanto menos supiera mejor.

—Se que suena raro, pero creo que quiero participar en eso de darle una lección —dijo Neville. —Estoy harto de sus burlas. Que si soy casi un squib, que si no voy a llegar a nada, que como me lo he montado para llegar a quinto siendo un inútil...

—Cuenta con nosotros. Haremos que el calamar le diese un bañito —Aseguró Blaise.

—Tu podrías retarlo, por cuestión de honra. El resto déjanoslo a nosotros, parecerá completamente un accidente divertido.

—Eso está hecho Draco. Solo debo esperar a la próxima vez que decida tocarme las narices.

—Chicos, creo que ya empieza.

El profesor Flitwich subió al atril. Detrás de él se encontraban los profesores Snape y Sprout. Le llamaba la atención la ausencia del director y la subdirectora; aunque eso explicaba porque los Gryffindor no acudían a esa charla. De hecho empezaba a preguntarse si Hermione y Neville hubiesen acudido, pues había sido el mismo quien les había preguntado al respecto. De todas formas no era quien para opinar respecto al resto de alumnado. Solo veía que si no hubiese estado en Ravenclaw, probablemente no se habría enterado de esa reunión.

—Alumnos de quinto y séptimo año. Este año es muy importante para vosotros, en este año se os abrirán muchas posibilidades como también se cerraran algunas ventanas. Tenéis ante vosotros una encrucijada. Es el momento de que empezáis a pensar en vuestro futuro. No os cerréis ninguna puerta y valorad bien vuestros fuertes y debilidades, vuestros intereses. La forma en que preparéis las materias para los exámenes de final de curso definirá vuestro futuro. Para los de quinto, supondrá las materias que podáis estudiar en sexto y séptimo año. Para los de séptimo determinará las ofertas laborales que reviváis. A continuación hablarán mis compañeros sobre lo que en líneas generales podéis esperar de este curso.

El profesor Flitwich bajó del atril dando paso al profesor Snape. El maestro de pociones tenía una expresión seria, como si estuviese retando a los asistentes a la charla a respirar más fuerte de lo recomendable. Era una expresión parecida a la que ponía estando en clase. Una expresión peligrosa que era mejor no desafiar.

—Ya habéis oído las palabras del profesor Flitwich, si no habéis prestado atención os aguantáis. No pienso repetirlas. Todos esperamos que os toméis en serio vuestros estudios como todos los años y no solo los de este. Un spring final no os servirá de nada si no tenéis unas bases correctamente asentadas; cosa que dudo de muchos de los presentes aquí. Por fortuna para vosotros tenéis nueve ocho meses por delante para tratar de hacer un patético intento por hacer lo que deberías haber estado haciendo estos últimos años. Ya sabéis a que ateneros.

Sin despedirse ni nada, Snape se retiró del atril cediendo el paso a la profesora Sprout. Harry comenzaba a pensar que más que ser aquello una charla informativa era un intento de circo. Eso explicaba porque había tan poca gente de séptimo año. O tenían las cosas muy claras o encontraban esa charla una pérdida de tiempo. Él personalmente estaba luchando con la habitual dispersión que le solía entrar con su problema de hiperactividad. Empezaba a encontrar que hubiese estado mejor invirtiendo su tiempo en otras cosas.

—Un reto se abre ante vosotros —comenzó la profesora Sprout. —Muchos de vosotros os incorporarías pronto al mercado laboral, y el resto tendréis que decidir las materias con las que queréis encaminar vuestro futuro. No es algo que podáis tomar a la ligera. De hecho, un mes antes de los exámenes tendréis una reunión de orientación académica. Mi consejo, es que empecéis a considerar todo con tiempo y no toméis ninguna decisión precipitada. —Señaló una mesa con distintos folletos. —Aquí tenéis folletos de distintos empleos, os sugiero que os llevéis uno de cada y los valoréis en privado y con tiempo suficiente. Para los que os graduéis este año, organizaremos a mitad de diciembre una charla donde se os enseñara a realizar un curriculum adecuado.

Finalizada la reunión, Harry gaurdó cola junto al resto de los demás. Siguiendo la sugerencia dela profesora Sprout, cogío un folleto de cada una de las futuras ofertas que habían. Tenía claro que hacer al respecto. Seleccionaría unas cuantas opciones y lo consultaría en casa, al menos tenía una buena media, así que con aumentar un poco el tiempo de estudio podía lograr el no quedarse sin opciones.

(***)

Ya habían pasado dos semanas del inicio de curso y tal y habían comenzado a reunirse en la biblioteca a estudiar y realizar los trabajos. El curso había iniciado con intensidad. Los profesores no habían mentido. Había sido como triplicar la velocidad en muy pero que muy poco tiempo. Con todo eso habían tenido que organizarse desde ya sus calendarios de estudios, dejando huecos necesarios para la elaboración de trabajos mas extensos e intensos que los de los cursos anteriores. La subida de exigencia era brutal.

—Esto es un asco. Los profesores quieren matarnos antes que tengamos que presentarnos a los exámenes —protestó Blaise. —Nos están torturando. No es justo.

—Mi abuela dice que es ahora cuando se empieza a notar quien vale y quien no vale para trabajar. El aumento de exigencia es un entrenamiento para lo que tendremos en un futuro. —Neville compuso una mueca de fastidio. —Tengo ganas de ser mayor de edad, largarme e ir a la mía. Odio sus exigencias.

—Sigue agobiándote con que sigas los pasos de tu padre, ¿no? —preguntó Ernie.

—Quiere que sea auror.

—¿Y tu que quieres? —preguntó Luna

—Sólo se me dan bien las plantas y los encantamientos.

—Mmm... Tal vez podamos montar tu y yo un negocio al respecto —le ofreció Harry a Neville. Ambos eran unos prodigios en cuanto a las plantas, así que para sacar algo de dinero aportando a la sociedad plantas de calidad. —Tenemos tiempo para planearlo. Además, serías un excelente maestro.

—Primero centraos en sacar este curso adelante y luego ya plantearos que hacer —les sugirió Ginny. —No hagáis como mis hermanos. Dijeron en casa que querían abrir una tienda de artículos de broma y pasaron su quinto año trabajando en eso en lugar de hacerlo con los TIMOS. Nuestra madre sigue enfadada con ellos.

—Si ellos quieren abrir una tienda, que la habrán —dijo Blaise. —El único problema que pueden tener es el capital.

—Ginny, diles que vengan. Los podemos ayudar —dijo Luna. —Mi padre puede anunciarlos en el quisquilloso y yo tengo unos ahorros. Podría ayudarles a comenzar.

—Yo también quiero colaborar —afirmó Ernie. —Me gustan las bromas y los gemelos son muy buenos. Mi familia tiene la costumbre de dejar a sus miembros más jóvenes una pequeña parte de capital para ver si somos capaces de gestionarlo con cabeza. Les veo bastante futuro.

— Les diré. No garantizo que les interese dado que en casa todos somos un tanto orgullosos. Pero seguro que al menos os escucharán —aseguró Ginny levántandose. Harry estaba seguro que había ido a buscar a los gemelos.

(***)

Los semidioses se estaban impacientando, viajar durante un largo periodo no era algo que les sentase bien. La mayoría de ellos no podían mantener la calma. Si tan solo el señor de los cielos les hubiese dejado coger un avión abrían ganado bastante tiempo, pero claro como los hijos de sus hermanos iban pues no iba a facilitar las cosas. Al final acudían los capitanes de todas las cabañas, habiendo quedado en el campamento los segundos al mando.

Quiron había viajado con ellos. Era el que actuaba de representante del campamento y de "tutor" de los "estudiantes". Simulaban ser una escuela de magia independiente. Sabían que si los magos se percataban de lo que eran sus aprendices buscarían como mínimo aprovecharse. De hecho no se fiaba en absoluto de ese tal Dumbledore, notaba segundas intenciones en su invitación pero su instinto le indicaba que declinar sería una mala idea. También lo era exponer a los semidioses pero Rachel le había aconsejado acudir a Hogwarts, indicando que una sorpresa le podía aguardar en el lugar.

Tras llegar a las costas de Escocia, el barco del campamento había sobrevolado por encima de las cumbres montañosas hasta dar con el río adecuado que los llevaría al lago en cuyas coordenadas estaba situado el castillo. Les había costado llegar al lugar. Les había costado atravesar la barrera mágica que protegía todos aquellos alrededores de los extraños. Había podido sentirlo, también la mayoría de semidioses que viajaban con ellos. Sobretodo uno de los hijos de Hecate.

En cuanto llegaron al muelle atracaron. La primera visión que tuvieron todos al descender del barco, fue un gran grupo de alumnos aliados unos por detrás de otros y separados por colores. De primera vista, aquello a Quiron le pareció un tanto segregacionista.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —saludo el hombre que era el director del castillo. Se notaba en la forma de interactuar con el entorno.

—Le agradecemos su invitación, señor Dumbledore. Soy Brunner y estos son mis alumnos —Saludó Quiron. Iba con su forma de centauro pero al mismo tiempo usando su alter-ego. Usar su nombre real, sería peligroso.

Podía ver las miradas de desconcierto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Era una gran extrañeza que un centauro fuese profesor. Quiron intuía que las cosas podían ponerse algo complicadas, pero por lo general iba a ignorar la situación.

—Le prepararemos una habitación acorde a sus necesidades —comunicó Dumbledore. —Y sus estudiantes pueden ser ubicados en una de nuestras torres. La torre Gryffindor servirá. —Se notaba que había estado haciendo esos planes de forma unilateral. El barco en el que habían venido tenía lo necesario para hacer de hogar a todos ellos. —A menos que tengan otra idea en la cabeza.

—Agradecemos su hospitalidad. —Quiron sabía que el disimulado tono en el que lo había preguntado, como si le preocupase haberse excedido era una treta. Ese tipo era un controlador. Tanto él como la mayoría de los semidioses que estaban con el ceño fruncido se habían dado cuenta. Estaba claro que rechazar los servicios ofertados era una mala idea para comenzar. Ya vería que hacer respecto a la aventura en la que se habían metido ahora. Lo hablaría con todos los semidioses.

—Pues pasemos al Gran Comedor a disfrutar de una suntuosa cena —indicó Dumbledore. Tanto a los invitados como al cuerpo estudiantil y docente de Hogwarts que permanecía en silencio. —Anunciaremos debidamente las condiciones del torneo después de la cena.


	33. Cruce de espadas

**Cruce de espadas.**

No podía decirse que la delegación de representación del campamento mestizo, los semidioses, estuviese muy feliz con el emplazamiento que les habían dado. Ya habían estado molestos un tanto en la cena entre tanta gente que alardeaba de sus hazañas y malablaba del resto de las casas. Lo que en realidad les molestaba era que el director de aquella escuela de magia había decidido alojarlos en un lugar en concreto en lugar de darles varias opciones a elegir, sobretodo porque por la disposición observada en las mesas, era una casa bastante masificada.

No pudiendo regresar al Argo III, pues supondría una ofensa para sus anfitriones, siguieron al resto de los Gryffindors a una de las torres más altas del castillo. Los siguieron en silencio, a los que se habían identificado como los dos prefectos de quinto año. Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. El chico les había parecido bastante grosero y prepotente, incluso a Clarisse le había desagradado. La chica, a todos parecía una sabelotodo, quien no dejaba de darles datos del castillo durante un trayecto que a la mayoría se le hizo largo. Tan sólo Annabeth pudo apreciarlo, su interés por la arquitectura hacía que admirase la historia de esa gran estructura. Sus compañeros la conocían bien, no se contentaría únicamente con lo que aquella estudiante relatase del castillo.

Ya en lo que los estudiantes de aquel castillo llamaron su sala común fueron divididos, separados. Chicos por un lado a la habitación de los alumnos de quinto y chicas por el otro. Todos acabaron compartiendo habitación con los de quinto. Era como rebutirse de nuevo en la cabaña de Hermes solo que todo estaba mucho más apretado.

—No te puedes poner ahí —dijo el Chico llamado Ronald a Nico. —Esa cama esta ocupada.

—No veo que las pertenencias de nadie ahí.

—No puedes usarla y punto —replicó el pelirrojo de forma agresiva. —Muestra un poco de respeto

—Eh, no le hables asi a mi amigo —le espetó Percy. —Que esta sea tu casa no te da derecho a ser un gilipollas integral.

—Tal vez sea de nacimiento —sugirió Leo mirando al tal Ronald como si pudiese hacer algo entretenido con él.

—Vosotros sois los invitados —dijo un chico de piel oscura situándose a un lado de Ronald.

—Así que estáis bajo nuestras normas —agregó un chico de cabello color arena.

—Chicos... —trató de intervenir el cuarto chico que vivia en aquella habitación. —¿Cómo esperáis que lo sepan si no se lo decís?

—No te metas Longbottom —dijo Ronald. —Los traidores que se hacen amigos de bastardos no son dignos de esta casa. Si tuvieras algo de decencia te marcharías con los inútiles de los tejones.

—¡Ya vale! —elevo la voz Will. —Ninguno de nosotros entendemos nada. ¿Porque Nico no puede usar la cama que quiera si ninguna tiene nombre? —Su postura era amenazante y aterradora, algo que pocas veces mostraba un hijo de Apolo pero que significaba peligro cuando lo mostraba. —Si quieres respeto, trata a los que se lo pides con el respeto que exiges. —Sin aguardar respuesta se giró hacía el chico de antes, el tan Lonbottom. —¿Que es lo que se supone que nosotros debemos saber?.

—En esa cama suele dormir Theon. Es amigo de ellos y esta en el hospital.

—De acuerdo —susurró Nico intercambiando una mirada con sus compañeros. No se fiaba de los tres muchachos que estaban ejerciendo de macho dominante. Quienes lo conocían captaron enseguida su lenguaje corporal y su incomodidad. —Haber empezado por ahí. Eso es comprensible.

—No necesito tu comprensión bicho raro. Solo que no se toque lo que es de Theon. El resto no es asunto vuestro.

—Ron, cálmate —dijo el chico de piel oscura.

—Conseguiremos que alguien decente se sume a nuestro grupo.

—Era Theon el que tenía que ayudarnos a ganar a estos extrangeros.

—Oh, así que en realidad es eso —dijo Percy en tono peligroso. Parecía dispuesto a partirles la cara. —Esto es en realidad una declaración de no sois bienvenidos en nuestro territorio porque sois nuestro enemigo. Bien, vayamos bajo chicos. No sea que decidan apuñalarnos por la espalda.

—Yo tengo muchos trucos que me gustaría probar —protestó Leo con ligera molestia fingida. —Pero quiero dormir.

—Venga Nico. —Will dedicó a su chico un sutil gesto de cariño. Algo que esos cráneos gruesos no podía llegar a captar. —Ordenes del médico.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo el chico llamado Lonbottom que había captado las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros. Recogió y protegió sus cosas y se dirigió abajo, a la sala común. —No podemos salir de aquí hasta mañana, hay toque de queda —se dirigió a ellos al llegar abajo. —Por cierto, soy Neville.

—Yo soy Percy y estos son Leo y Will. —Señalo al chico con rasgos de duende y al chico rubio respectivamente. —Este es Nico.

—Creo que podríamos establecer turnos de guardia. No me fío de ellos —dijo Nico.

—No harán nada. Seguro que ya se sienten triunfantes por haber echado a los intrusos.

—¿No le harán nada a tus cosas? —Preguntó Percy preocupado.

—No lo creo. Harry me ayudo a proteger mis pertenencias. Ya lo conoceréis mañana. Es un tipo genial.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, las semidiosas habían sido bien recibidas. Desde luego de forma mucho más civilizada. Hermione había presentado de inmediato a las otras dos chicas integrantes de la habitación. Lavender y Parvati. Lavender parecía una chica salida de los cuentos de princesas; a Piper le recordó al aspecto que menos le gustaba de algunas personas de su propia cabaña. Parvati por otro lado parecía tener la elegancia casual de las damas que esperan ser entregadas por su familia a un adecuado muchacho. Allí no hubieron muchos conflictos por el uso de la cama ni asuntos territoriales. Solo Lavender tratando de dar consejos de belleza adecuados para el lugar y Parvati simplemente les informaba de los chicos que estaban disponibles y de los recientes cotilleos.

—Mañana seguimos hablando chicas —dijo Piper imprimiéndole a su voz su poder de persuasión. —El viaje nos ha dejado cansadas. —Sus palabras tuvieron efecto. Las chicas cesaron en su chachara.

—Estaba a punto de callarlas por otró método —murmuró Clarisse.

—¿A qué hora sirven el desayuno? —Preguntó Katie

—A las siete y media —respondió Hermione.

Las luces de las velas se apagaron a excepción de una, la de Annabeth, quien había estado desde un principio ignorando la situación y leyendo uno de sus acostumbrados libros de arquitectura. Siempre leía antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, los ánimos estaban caldeados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los chicos de quinto año, en su mayoría, miraban con molestia a los semidioses. En la mesa de los leones todos los que habían llegado la tarde anterior, estaban sentados junto a Neville en el extremo más lejano de la mesa; dejando un espacio entre ellos y el resto de los leones. Tomaron el desayuno con calma, mientras Percy explicaba a las chicas lo que había sucedido por la noche y el motivo por el que habían dormido en la sala común en lugar de las habitaciones. Decir que estaban molestas por aquello sería quedarse corto. Su charla se vio interrumpida por el director de Hogwarts.

—Un momento de atención —reclamó Dumbledore. —Antes que os vayáis a vuestras ansiadas clases, quiero comunicaros las condiciones del torneo. Será un torneo por equipos constituidos por cuatro integrantes. Un equipo escogido por parte de nuestros visitantes y uno escogido entre nosotros de alumnos en un punto intermedio de nivel de educación. —Hubo muchas protestas sobre aquello, entre los gritos que increpaban al director estaban protestas de que eso hacía que solo los de cuarto y quinto año pudiesen participar. El director aguardó a que las protestas se fuesen extinguiendo. —Hogwarts seleccionará a su equipo representante mediante una serie de pruebas a las que se podrá presentar todo equipo que desee entrar en competencia. El plazo de inscripción es de una semana. Cuanto estén inscritos todos los candidatos serán escogidos tres que competirán entre sí hasta dar con un equipo digno de representar al castillo —informó. —Podéis inscribir a vuestros equipos en las oficinas de la profesora Sprout.

Los murmullos volvieron a instaurarse en todo el gran comedor. Los semidioses se miraron extrañados entre ellos. Nico fruncía el ceño, recordaba lo que había dicho la noche anterior el chico idiota de Ronald Weasley.

—Esto es un complot —susurró. —Ellos ya sabían lo que su director acaba de decir.

—Es cierto, mencionaron que les faltaba un integrante para su equipo. Eso es partir con ventaja. —Percy torció el gesto, no le gustaba el juego injusto.

—Si ellos lo sabían debe ser por la madre de Theon. —Neville señaló con un vago gesto hacia una peliroja sentada en la mesa de los profesores. —Supongo que los profesores sabían de esto y siendo ellos tres amigos de su precioso hijito.

—Deduzco que te cae mal. —Observó Clarisse.

—Suele actuar como si fuese un gran héroe, alguien a quien alabar. Lo llaman el elegido por ser quien se señalo como vencedor del peor mago oscuro existente. —Neville rodó los ojos. —No es algo que estuviese muy claro, pero todos los pueblos necesitan figuras a las que ensalzar.

—Lo típico —murmuró Piper. —Supongo que trataran de imponerlo como equipo representante de Hogwarts a menos que salga otro que sea evidentemente mejor.

—No parecen muy brillantes —observó Annabeth.

—Terminemos el desayuno. Todavía tenemos que reunirnos con el señor Brunner antes de comenzar con nuestras tareas diarias —Mencionó Katie. Tenían que escoger de entre ellos a aquellos que iban a representarlos. Sabían que tenían que presentar un equipo equilibrado, aquella tarea intuía que sería parecida a escoger quienes irían a una búsqueda.

(***)

Durante ese mismo día y a lo largo de esa misma semana, en todo el castillo, a cada rato libre se podía encontrar reuniones de alumnos de cuarto y quinto año que trataban de consolidad sus equipos. Una vez se habían puesto de acuerdo, acudían prestos al despacho de la profesora Spruot cerca de las bodegas para dejar su inscripción.

Uno de los grupos que se había reunido para tratar aquel tema era el grupo de amigos de Harry quienes, queriendo participar la mayoría y sintiendo Harry que debía participar en aquel torneo. Así que acordaron quienes constituirían el equipo, buscando en todo momento un equilibrio en el dominio de distintos artes mágicos. En cuanto llegaron a un acuerdo corrieron a inscribirse.

En la sala común de Slytherin otro equipo se estaba gestando, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott buscaban hacer un equipo que representase íntegramente a la casa Slytherin. No querían en su grupo a nadie vacío de cerebro que se moviese solo por ambición actuando de sirvientes del sol que más calienta. Nadie como Crabbe y Goyle les serviría. Finalmente, justo al limite de tiempo para inscribirse, sonrieron al ver la solución que ante ellos, se había presentado a su problema. Ya tenían equipo.

Quienes más difícil lo tuvieron para completar su equipo fueron Ronalnd Weasley y sus amigos. Sin Theon para completar la formación, quedaban completamente fuera de juego. Nadie de su curso quería formar parte de su equipo, y no querían aceptar en el mismo a los pocos de cuarto año que se habían ofrecido. Al final se decidieron a preguntar a alguien a quien habían descartado en primer lugar, Hermione Granger. Si no le habían preguntado antes, era porque ninguno la soportaba. Al final, sin necesidad de tener que rogarle, Hermione aceptó; pues ella misma lo veía como una forma de demostrar que era la mejor de su generación.

Terminado el plazo de inscripciones, los profesores se reunieron en la sala de profesores. Debían debatir que tres equipos podían representar mejor a la escuela; lo cual podía ser un verdadero problema, puesto que muchos de ellos se guiaban mas por favoritismos que por habilidades mostradas.

—Descartaría al grupo del Bastardo. Alguien de su alcurnia solo mancillaría el buen nombre de Hogwarts —manifestó Lily. —Se nota que ha sido criado para tener más ínfulas de las que debería. Ese bastardo no sabe cual es su lugar.

—Al igual que otros —Murmuró Severus Snape. —El muchacho Potter no solo muestra una educación encomiable sino que además tiene un buen expediente académico y disciplinario por mucho que a algunos les pese —miro de soslayo a la profesora McGonagall. —En cuanto a sus compañeros de grupo no se quedan atrás. Podrían ser un buen equipo que no podemos desaprovechar.

—Eso lo dices porque una de tus preciadas serpientes esta en ese equipo —refuto Lily. —Está claro que quieres que tu casa se lleve la gloria en el torneo, cosa que no pasará. Ese equipo es un despropósito. Un bastardo, un décimo quinto heredero, una loca y el hijo de una furcia deborahombres. Vaya equipo.

—Afortunadamente el torneo no trata de la filiación de los participantes —dijo la profesora Sprout. —Sino de sus habilidades. Si sigues por ese camino lo siguiente será que solo los sangre pura participen. No caigamos en esas estupideces. Somos docentes, no debemos olvidar eso.

—Mi voto respecto a ese grupo ya sabéis en que sentido va —dijo el profesor Snape. —Voto a favor.

—Yo también —dijo la profesora Sprout.

—Claramente no —afirmo Lily con rotundidad.

—Me abstengo. —McGonagall prefirió no opinar ni votar en ese grupo. Sabía racionalmente que era un grupo bien constituido y que merecía su oportunidad; pero también tenía todavía cierto rencor acumulado hacia el Potter Ravenclaw.

Finalmente poco a poco el resto de profesores fue dando sus opiniones y votos. Hasta que al final quedaron clasificados. El resto de equipos sufrió el mismo escrutinio, quedando la gran mayoría muy parejos hasta que se estableció un segundo grupo y se pasó a deliberar el tercer grupo.

—El grupo que a constituido Ronald podría ser la única opción de tener un verdadero grupo virtuoso que represente al castillo —propuso Lily.

—Aunque académicamente no son los mejores, hicieron mucho por esta escuela en su primer año. Su disposición a protegerla debe ser tomada en cuenta —argumentó Dumbledore. Se notaba que era su grupo preferido —Debemos tener en cuenta que un mago digno es algo más que unos buenos resultados académicos. Estos muchachos merecen mostrar lo que saben hacer ante todos.

Nadie podía negar de forma evidente el capricho del director, estaba claro que desde un principio los había escogido e incluso era probable que en un inicio hubiese pensado en colocar a Theon en ese grupo. Para muchos de ellos estaba claro que todo era un paripé que solo desmontaría si llegase un grupo debidamente preparado. Para Snape estaba claro que, si ese grupo se hacia con la representación de Hogwarts, serían claramente humillados. Para esa misma noche, tenían seleccionados los grupos. Durante la cena se desvelaría los grupos participantes, tanto los tres que lucharían por representar a Hogwarts como los componentes del equipo de la escuela extranjera.

(***)

Mientras los profesores deliberaban, la mayoría de estudiantes se encontraba realizando sus tareas y proyectos escolares. Harry era la excepción. Se encontraba paseando por los terrenos cuando se encontró con el grupo de estudiantes extranjeros. Los vio dispuestos en un gran círculo con su maestro observando y en el centro del mismo dos de los estudiantes batiéndose en duelo entre sí con espadas. Harry sonrió aproximándose, se acordaba de cuando practicaba esgrima todas las tardes después de la escuela primaria y durante los veranos desde que entró en Hogwarts. Aunque esas espadas no solo parecían de verdad sino más difícil de manejar.

Observó al grupo en general, no solo estaban los estudiantes extranjeros y su maestro en silla de ruedas; también había una mujer, al lado de aquel maestro. ¿Era otra maestra?. Era una mujer de cabellos de color trigo. Le producía cierta sensación de cercanía, pero tenía claro que no la conocía. Al poco rato el grupo notó su presencia y se lo quedaron mirando. Llegados a ese punto solo podía acercarse completamente. Harry pudo reconocer en ese grupo un rostro que le parecía haber visto con anterioridad en su viaje al inframundo.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —pregunto una chica rubia de ojos grises.

—Solo paseaba. —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me ha llamado la atención vuestra actividad, no suele verse por aquí. ¿Puedo probar?

—¿Pero tu sabes sostener una espada? —inquirió una chica corpulenta con la que Harry sentía que era mejor no meterse. Es más, todos ellos transmitían esa sensación.

—Tengo una, y me gustaría intentarlo. —Con un giro de muñeca materializó la espada dorado pálido que se hallaba camuflada en su reloj de muñeca. Hacer eso desconcertó a todos, a excepción del chico que había reconocido. Haciendo memoria recordó que Hades lo llamó Nico.

—Creo que tenemos una complexión similar —dijo Nico sacando su espada. —seria lo más justo.

—Esta bien que los héroes quieran probarse —habló la mujer de cabellos color trigo asintiendo hacia ambos, como si estuviese dando su consentimiento.

Tanto Nico como Harry se pusieron en posición, tanteándose un poco antes de comenzar la mini batalla. Harry se aproximó al espacio de Nico, teniendo presente la posición corporal de este y la suya propia, sabía que el juego de pies podía ser fundamental. Mantuvo la espada en una posición casi recta, iba a estar defendiendo terreno hasta encontrar un hueco en el que pasar al ataque. La batalla comenzó, los dos tipos de metales chocaron una y otra vez, atacando u defendiendo. Harry iba recordando todo lo que había aprendido y estudiado en esgrima, aprovechando lo que podía aprovechar en el uso de aquella espada a su favor. Nico era mejor, más rápido y experimentado con ese tipo de arma, aún así Harry lograba ponerlo en apuros en algunas pocas ocasiones. Tras diez minutos de duelo, este fue detenido por el maestro de aquellos estudiantes; o esa fue la sensación de Harry antes de ver el holograma que había sobre su cabeza: una hoz y una espiga de trigo entrecruzadas. Bajó el arma que volvió a adoptar su forma de camuflaje. Estaba altamente sorprendido. Repaso mentalmente todas las conversaciones respecto a su origen que había tenido, así como los distintos dioses griegos que conocía. El resto lo miraba completamente en silencio pero con expresión de que habían estado esperando algo así, al menos desde que sacó la espada.

—Demeter —murmuró Harry.

—Así es —afirmó el maestro de aquellos alumnos. —Te lo has tomado con mucha tranquilidad —observó.

—Sabía que era un semidiós, pero no de que diosa —afirmó. Omitía claramente que además de semidiós era legado.

—¿Como es que nunca has venido por el campamento? —preguntó un chico con rasgos de duende que parecía bastante inquieto.

—¿Campamento?

—Podremos tratar esta larga historia después de la cena, será en breve —dijo el maestro de los otros semidioses. Ahora Harry sabía que todos ellos lo eran. La mujer ya no estaba allí. —Puedes llamarme Quirón

—Encantado, soy Harry.

Harry comenzó a hablar con los semidioses, quienes no solo le dieron las señas del campamento sino que además iban presentándose, comenzando a conocerse. A Harry todos ellos le habían caído bien. Esperaba poder competir con ellos y pasarlo bien. Durante el trayecto hasta el gran comedor, Harry les hizo un resumen de lo que ocurría por el mundo mágico, todo aquello que podía contar. Se separaron al llegar al Gran comedor. Los semidioses fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry a la de Ravenclaw con su grupo de amigos.

—¿Conociendo a los americanos? —inquirió Ginny.

—Si, son agradables.

(***)

La cena transcurrió con una emoción general que a Harry recordaba al inicio del torneo de los tres magos del año anterior. Se palpaba la tensión y la competitividad en el aire mezclada con la diversión y las ganas de ver espectáculo. Como siempre, Harry terminó pronto de cenar; solo que en esta ocasión no podía levantarse de la mesa y marcharse, debía esperar a que el director se dirigiese a todos anunciando los tres grupos candidatos a representar a Hogwarts. Apenas tocó los postres. Nunca los tocaba; así que no encontraba motivos para empezar ahora. En cuanto el director se levantó todo el comedor quedó en silencio.

—En primer lugar, agradecer a los más de diez grupos que se han presentado; pero tan sólo podíamos escoger a tres. Tarea que ha resultado muy ardua y en algunos casos discrepante. Finalmente nuestra elección es la siguiente. —Se detuvo unos instantes, al parecer así mantenía el interés de todos o generaba expectación. —El primer grupo es es constituido por Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Hermione Granger. —Los cuatro Gryffindor de quinto año se levantaron quedando erguidos y alineados entre aplausos mayoritariamente de los de su mesa.

—Hermione no encaja en ese grupo —comentó Neville. —Pero siempre ha querido tener amigos y popularidad así que no me extraña que halla aceptado sacarles las castañas del fuego a esos chulitos.

—Esto le subirá los humos todavía más a mi hermano —bufó Ginny molesta. —Creo que hablare con Fred y George a ver si se les ocurre algo.

—El segundo grupo, esta formado por: Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davies. —Este anuncio el director lo hizo de forma rápida y carente de entusiasmo, como si estuviese contrariado con la misma. Eso podía notarse en el ambiente para un buen observador. Muchas veces Harry había pensado que el antagonismo entre las casas podía acabarse si el director colaborase un poco. Más pronto le parecía que lo alentaba. Apenas dio tiempo a un recibimiento como era necesario a ese grupo cuando habló de nuevo. —Y el tercer grupo, y no menos importante: Ernie Mcmillean, Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegood y Hary Potter.

Harry y sus compañeros de equipo se levantaron; poco les importaba en orden en el que los habían nombrado. Un orden que había señalado a Ernie como capitán del grupo y como quien los había organizado al resto. En el gran comedor enseguida estallaron los murmullos, sobre que el orden de los integrantes de ese equipo había sido alterado. La lista de equipos presentados había sido pública, así que muchos se habían dado cuenta que los otros habían sido mencionados tal cual y este no.

—Es lógico —se escucho a Ron tratando de frenar esos comentarios en la mesa de Gryffindor. —Nadie va a permitir que un sucio bastardo surja como líder. Ni siquiera tendrían que haber escogido a ese grupo de inutiles y traidores. En cuanto al de mortifagos... no están a nuestra altura. Les ganaremos. —El tono de vo era suficientemente alto para ser oído en la mesa de Ravenclaw, solo que nadie cayó ante la provocación; actuaron como si estuvieran oyendo llover.

—Y ahora cedo la palabra al profesor Brunner que anunciará los que serán sus candidatos para la competición.

El maestro de la escuela extranjera se aproximo al estrado y alargó la mano para tomar el microfono dado que no podía subirse al atril.

—Quienes constutuiran el equipo que se enfrentará al equipo que resulte ser quien finalmente represente a esta escuela son: Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase y Leo Valdez —dijo brevemente sin demasiadas ceremonias. Directo al grano. Tras ello devolvió a Dumbledore el turno de palabra.

—A los tres equipos seleccionados, enhorabuena. Disponéis a partir de ahora de una semana para prepararos para las pruebas de selección. No sabréis a lo que os enfrentaréis hasta que llegue el momento. Serán cuatro pruebas puntuables de diferentes maneras para que sea lo más equanime posible. Los sistemas de puntuación serán anunciados al inicio de cada prueba. —Parecía que con eso Dumbledore había dado todas las indicaciones posibles. —Ahora id a descansar.


	34. La selección del equipo de Hogwarts

**La selección del equipo de Hogwarts.**

Prepararse para la prueba que decidiría si su equipo era o no seleccionado había sido muy complicado para Harry. Al punto de no haberse podido entrenar en toda la semana y de decirle a sus compañeros de equipo que entrenasen ellos; todo esto a causa de haber estado castigado toda la semana por una inexistente falta de respeto en clase. Pero como no había podido demostrar la falsedad del cargo había tenido que cargar con el castigo. Curiosamente otro grupo había dispuesto de todas las horas que había deseado para prepararse. La misma profesora que lo había mantenido castigado hasta el toque de queda todas las tardes había sido la misma que les había perdonado sus clases para que se preparasen. Había sido Lily Potter quien los había perjudicado y lo había hecho de forma que el resto del personal no podía hacer nada.

Así que el sábado por la mañana estaba en los terrenos junto al resto de los de su equipo y los otros dos equipos dispuesto a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Se sentía desanimado por no haber tenido oportunidad de crear una estrategia adecuada. Tendrían que confiar en su instinto y en la suerte para poder coordinarse si tenían frente así alguna tarea en equipo.

—Tranquilo Harry —dijo Blaise. —Sin proponernoslo somos mejores que los mosqueteros.

—Gracias Blaise.

Dumbledore se subió a un atril y miró a los tres grupos de Hogwarts antes de alzar la mirada hacia las gradas y dirigirse hacia el público, hacia el resto del castillo. Curiosamente, en las gradas, no se encontraban ninguno de los americanos. Harry no se encontraba seguro de porqué pero imaginaba que no querían que se los acusase de hacer trampas. De hecho, Harry estaba seguro que esa selección de estudiantes de Hogwarts debía hacerse realizado mucho antes que viniesen los extranjeros. En fín, había muchas veces que era difícil saber que pasaba por la mente del director. Ya ni lo intentaba. Dumbledore explicó en que consistía la primera tarea, en realizar una carrera de obstáculos; una carrera que debía realizar individualmente cada miembro del equipo. Los otros miembros no podían partir hasta que terminase cada carrera individual. Así que sería una carrera que enfrentaría a los integrantes de cada equipo. También estableció los puntares. Cinco puntos para el que quedase primero, tres puntos para el que quedase segundo y dos puntos para el que quedase tercero.

Tenían poco tiempo para decidir quien iría primero, en el orden que competirían. Cuatro carreras de tres miembros cada una y cada uno de ellos de un equipo diferente. Al final lo echaron a suertes. Ernie fue quien partiría primero, luego Luna, después Blaise y finalmente Harry.

Ernie se enfrentó a Draco y a Seamus; quedando Draco en primer lugar seguido de Ernie y siendo Seamus el último. Luna se enfrentó a Tracey y Hermione; quedó Hermione en primer lugar, después Luna y por último Tracey. Blaise se enfrentó a Daphne y a Dean; quedando en primer ligar Blaise, en segundo lugar Daphne y último Dean. Llegó el turno de Harry, se enfrentó a Theodore y a Ronald.

—Hasta el momento los puntos van de esta manera —anunció el director. —El equipo del señor Weasley cuenta con ocho puntos. El equipo del señor Malfoy cuenta con diez puntos y el equipo del señor Macmillan con once puntos. —Anunció el recuento provisional, como había estado haciendo desde la primera carrera. —De modo que la última carrera sera decisiva para el puntaje de esta prueba.

Harry se situó en el lugar de salida, compartiendo una mirada de reconocimiento con Theodore y recibiendo una de desprecio por parte de Ronald, quien parecía muy ufano, como si ya hubiese terminado la carrera y la hubiese ganado. El circuito consistía en escalar un muro, pasar una barrera de árboles y pasar con una escoba por el interior de unos aros de fuego.

Harry no tenía intención de prestar mucha atención a lo que hacían los demás; sino que se centró en lo que debía hacer. Aunque tenía la musculatura desarrollada por el Quiddicth y por el esgrima, no tenía práctica para escalar muros. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Theodore usaba un ascendió y se quedaba plantado en lo alto del muro como evaluando el resto del terreno, mientras que Ron al igual que él estaba tapando, quizá un poco más rápido, parecía saber donde estaban los huecos en el muro, "Lily", pensó Harry. No había querido usar sus habilidades porque lo consideraba hacer trampa al no tener el resto esas mismas habilidades. Pero no iba a permitir que un tramposo le ganase la mano. Se concentró en las corrientes de aire, envolviéndose en estas e impulsándose, manejando el aire para llegar a lo alto del muro mientras Theodore se decidía a bajar a tierra por la barra estilo parque de bomberos que había al otro lado del muro y Ronald seguía escalandolo rápidamente. Tenía unos segundos antes de que el pelirrojo llegase a la cima. Bajó por la barra y corrió hacia el muro de plantas. Frente a este pudo ver a Theodore abriéndose un pasillo a base de podar los árboles sin dañarlos y Ron trataba de incendiarlos. Eso molestó a Harry, esos árboles no le habían hecho ningún mal. Se concentró en los árboles, quienes retiraron las ramas a su paso regresando a su posición anterior. La propia maraña de árboles le permitía pasar. Eso le permitió ganar terreno a los otros dos y por un instante pensó eh hacer que los árboles repeliesen las ramas contra Ronald; cosa que sucedió durante unos segundos pero al ver que esto ocurria y que no había sido intencional, invirtió energías en hacer que los árboles se protegiesen sin dañar al niñato que, por una parte se había llevado un buen susto. Prosiguió con la actividad, cogiendo la escoba que había frente a los aros en fuego al tiempo que veía como Theodore estaba próximo a salir y como Ronald optaba por apagar las propias llamas que había conjurado y liarse a atravesar el muro de plantas con sus propias manos, lo cual, por fortuna, lo retrasó considerablemente. Harry avanzó, montado en su escoba y aprovechando la fuerza y dirección del aire atravesó los aros quedando completamente ileso. Un par de minutos después llegó Theorode que los había atravesado poco a poco manteniendo un escudo conjurado sobre sí. Ron llegó el último, fatigado y mirando rabioso a los otros dos contendientes.

—Es hora de dar el resultado final de esta primera prueba —anunció el director a regañadientes. —Los cinco puntos obtenidos por Harry Potter suman un total de dieciséis al equipo del señor Macmillan. Los tres puntos obtenidos por Theodore Nott, sumados a los del equipo del señor Malfoy hacen un total de trece puntos. Y por último, los dos puntos obtenidos por Ronald Wearley suman a su equipo diez puntos. —Se detuvo unos instantes para dar tiempo de reacción al público. —Bien echo todos. Ahora descansad. Esta tarde tendrá lugar la segunda prueba y tras esta uno de los equipos será eliminado.

Dos de los tres equipos participantes se sentaron juntos en el gran comedor. Una diferencia de tres puntos entre ellos no les parecía importante y aunque el formado por Draco en su mayoría no solía formar parte del grupo de amistades de Harry, el trato entre ellos era cordial. Habían llegado al acuerdo de competir sanamente por el propio bien de Hogwarts. Así que si bien eran enemigos en el terreno de juego, eran compañeros fuera de él.

—Demasiado ha puntuado el equipo de Weasley —protestó Draco. —Y demasiado bien han hecho las pruebas para el nivel que tienen. La única que da la talla es Granger y no me hagáis repetirlo.

—Lo sabemos. Te cae mal por su pretensión de "yo se más que tu" —dijo Blaise divertido.

—Hermione quiere ser reconocida por sus méritos y solo la ven como una enciclopedia andante —mencionó Harry. —Aunque a mi también me exaspera.

—Pues yo me alegro que mi hermano vaya el último —manifestó Ginny. —Hicieron trampas. Los escuche hablar en la sala comun a ellos tres, excluyeron a Hermione, sobre la carrera de obstáculos.

—¿Como es eso? —inquirieron a la ver Ernie, Tracey y Daphne.

—Lily Potter tiene un especial interés en que gane ese equipo — dijo Luna. Ella parecía estar en las nubes o en un trance místico pero en realidad no se perdia detalle ni de la conversación ni de la mesa de profesores. —Hasta nos boicoteó impidiendo que Harry se preparase. Si la diferencia hubiese sido mayor de una semana, probablemente se habría notado.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos. —Draco frunció el ceño. —Eso le encantará a mi padre.

—Dudo que el acoso a un hijo bastardo por parte de un profesor, interese como arma en el ministerio —observo Harry.

—Toda información tiene su utilidad —reconoció Draco.

—Bueno, lo bueno es que les salio mal la jugada —dijo Ernie alegremente.

(***)

Una hora después de la comida, se reunieron en el lugar que había sido marcado como aquel en el que tendría lugar la segunda prueba. Harry, que había terminado exhausto en la anterior, había comido lo suficiente para reponer energías pero procurando no pasarse para evitar la habitual somnolencia. Nuevamente no sabían en qué consistía la prueba, aunque el estaba seguro que la mayoría de miembros de un equipo si lo sabían. Aguardaron en un lugar que tenía tres entradas, sin situarse en ninguna de ellas. Dumbledore hizo escoger primero al equipo de Ronald, arguyendo que al tener menos puntos partía en desventaja.

—Menuda patraña —murmuró Blaise. —Es bien sabido que en todas las competiciones mágicas se gana el derecho a escoger de mayor a menor puntuación. El que tiene mayor puntuación es el que obtiene el premio de la ventaja.

—Bueno, pero esto ya lo sabíamos. ¿no? —reveló Harry.

—Pues no veo el porqué —menciono Ernie. —El niñito dorado sigue en el hospital.

—Dumbledore dice constantemente que Voldemort a vuelto —apunto Luna. —Y a excepción de Hermione los otros tres son los escuderos del "elegido". Los debe estar preparando para que los vean como triunfadores. Tal vez mi padre publique la crónica de esta competición.

Como era de esperar, su equipo se quedó con la entrada que ninguno de los otros dos equipos quería. Eso a Harry no le molestaba. Primero estaba ver lo que debían resolver y después ya se centrarían en como hacerlo.

—Un momento de atención, por favor. Los equipos tendrán que trabajar juntos para resolver el laberinto y llegar al otro lado del mismo. El primero en llegar recibirá cinco puntos y el segundo tres. Dejando sin puntuar al tercero. La niebla que rodea al laberinto sólo se disipara cuando el segundo equipo salga del mismo. Está sera la última prueba antes de la eliminación de uno de los equipos. —Se escucharon gritos de expectación en el público. —Pero esta prueba tendrá una dificultar. Cada equipo decidirá que jugador del equipo contrario debe entrar sin varita. —Ante ese anuncio hubo gritos de disconformidad por parte del público. No les parecía justo. Mas pronto les parecía humillante. —Serán los capitanes de los equipos los que fungirán de portavoces escogiendo al jugador de cada equipo que a su criterio deba dejar su varita. Señor Weasley, usted primero.

—Del equipo de Macmillan al sucio engendro bastardo que ni siquiera debería tener derecho a portar una varita. —Muchos en el publico se horrorizaron por sus palabras, de hecho hubo algunos abucheos que el director no tardo en silenciar.

—Esa no es forma de dirigirse a un compañero de clases, señor Weasley. —Fueron las únicas palabras de reprensión que le dirigió el director. —¿y del equipo del señor Malfoy?

—Al mini-mortifago albino el muy asqueroso, por supuesto... quiero decir, al señor Maloy.

—De acuerdo. Señores Potter, señor Malfoy. Pueden entregar sus varitas.

Harry no se fiaba del director, de hecho recordaba las palabras de Ollivander respecto a su varita y estaba seguro que el director las reconocería. Tampoco se fiaba de Lily que estaba cerca del director, la veía capaz de hacer que la varita tuviese un accidente mientras el director se ocupaba de controlar la prueba. Por suerte había más de un miembro del profesorado presente, por lo que entregaría la varita pero como Dumbledore no había especificado que se entregase a él...

—Confió mi varita a mi jefe de casa, el profesor Filius Flitwich. —Harry saco su varita y la entregó al profesor de su confianza. Enseguida se hicieron notar las miradas sorprendidas de Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, la contrariada de Lily y las evaporatorias de Sprout, Snape y el propio Flitwich.

—Confió mi varita a mi jefe de casa, el profesor Snape —anunció Draco, repitiendo el gesto de Harry. —Yo también he notado aquí cierto conflicto de intereses, Potter —susurró.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —exclamó Ronald.

—De hecho pueden. Entregaron su varita, como se les pidió. Pero dado que no es un procedimiento muy normal lo hicieron a alguien que sabía se la podían confiar —dijo una mujer con marcado acento extranjero. —Monique Lavoisier, presidenta de la corte internacional de competiciones. —Se notaba en lo que había dicho que no aprobaba el quitar sus armas a los competidores, y mucho menos entregarlas al juez de la competición.

—¿Nos han estado supervisando? —inquirió Dumbledore contrariado.

—En efecto, toda competición interescolar esta bajo el amparo y supervisión de la corte internacional. Yo solo estoy de observadora. Dos de mis compañeros llegaran el próximo mes para ser parte del jurado. Aquí tiene el edicto, director Dumbledore. —Le entregó un pergamino sellado. —Ahora es el momento que los otros dos equipos descarten a sus jugadores. Así lo determino, ¿no?

—Si, claro. Señor Malfoy.

Enseguida se notó la mirada desafiante de Weasley, tanto hacia Draco como hacia Harry, parecía retarlo a que alguno de los dos le hiciese dejar la varita a modo de venganza. Cosa que con Draco no sucedió, pues ignorándolo se puso a deliberar con el resto de su equipo. Lo mismo hizo Harry con sus compañeros, no querían perder mucho tiempo con eso.

—Hemos decidido quitar del equipo de Harry...

—El equipo es del señor Macmillan —corrigió la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Quien decidió eso?. Fue Harry quien inscrivió a su equipo recién formado, de hecho nos cruzamos a la salida —dijo en voz bastante audible, causando un desconcierto general y un ceño fruncido por parte de Lavoisier.

—Así es —afirmo Sprout. —Yo misma llevaba los registros de inscripciones.

—Puede ser —intervino Lily lanzando a Harry una mirada envenenada. —Pero un bastardo no puede liderar nada. Ahora diga sus nombres Malfoy o procederemos a descalificarlo.

El asombro general recorrió todas las gradas y la mayoría de la gente estaba completamente descontenta. Luna sonreía y Harry sabía porque, con esos comentarios era suficiente para que llegase a los canales de prensa alternativos.

—Esta bien. Escogemos a Ernest Macmillan y a Hermione Granger.

—Señores, entreguen su varita —indicó el director sin muchas ceremonias, parecía que se había tragado un caramelo muy amargo.

—Confió mi varita a la profesora Sprout —dijo Ernie.

—Confío mi varita a la profesora McGonagall.

—De acuerdo. Su equipo, señor Macmillan. ¿A quien selecciona? —preguntó el director, se notaba que quería acabar con eso cuanto antes.

—Del equipo de Wealsey a Thommas. —Anuncio Ernie sin muchas ganas. De los que quedaban con varita en ese equipo era el más competente. Así lo habían acordado. —Y del equipo de Draco... a Daphne. —Aquello lo habían decidido un poco al azar.

—Es hora de que los equipos entren en el laberinto. Entraran todos a la vez y los estaremos esperando en el otro lado del mismo. Suerte a los tres equipos y recordad que el último no puntuará. —Tras este anuncio, el director dio la señal de comienzo.

Los cuatro se internaron en el neviloso laberinto, el cual resultaba más tétrico a cada momento. Tanto Harry como Ernie iban sin varita, aunque Harry no iba precisamente desarmado. Le había parecido que su espada emitía una tenue luz, era el momento de comprobar si era suficiente para alumbrarles el camino.

—No encendáis las varitas, podemos necesitarlas en caso de amenaza —indicó Harry, cogiendo el liderazgo del equipo. —Ernie detrás de mí. Blaise flanco derecho, Luna tu el izquierdo.

—¿Y tu qué harás? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Alumbrar —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sacando tanto la espada como la daga. —Son de una aleación especial. La daga la conseguí a final de segundo año. La espada en pascuas del pasado —les confesó. —No se de que aleación son pero como podéis ver emiten una tenue luz que alumbra bastante. Eso sí no son un juguete, están bien afiladas —advirtió. —Son armas. Dumbledore nos quitó dos varitas pero no dijo nada de que dejáramos otras armas.

—Y una vez estemos cerca de la salida no tiene porqué enterarse —observo Blaise. —Es mejor que esto no salga de aquí. Quizá contarle al resto del grupo pero a nadie mas.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Si os lo he contado es porque contáis con mi confianza. Esta misma noche planeo contarle a Neville, Ginny y Tracey. Pero por ahora, tu sostendrás la daga, Ernie.

—¿Que tiene gravado? —inquirió.

— Son caracteres griegos. Ahí pone sabiduría en antiguo griego.

—¡Mola!

Anduvieron por el laberinto, siguiendo a Harry quien se guiaba por su instinto. Harry estaba escuchando lo que le indicaban las plantas y sintiendo como fluía el aire en el interior del laberinto. Encontraban que la niebla se espeso mucho cuando estuvieron en el centro del mismo y se iba despajando conforme se alejaban. Parecía que la niebla era producida por el mismo laberinto. Durante todo el trayecto no encontraron ninguna trampa, obstáculo o criatura que los retuviese. Sólo la confusa niebla. Llegados a un punto Harry guardo la espada tranformandola en su reloj de muñeca.

—Estamos cerca. Ernie, la daga.

—¿Estas seguro? —inquirió Blaise.

— Completamente. Solo tenemos que andar diez metros hacia adelante, girar a la izquierda y seguir otros veinte, luego a la derecha y seguimos recto. Estaremos fuera en menos de cinco minutos.

Siguieron el recorrido que dijo Harry. Tanto él com Ernie iban en el centro; flanqueados por Blaise y Luna. Al final salieron al exterior. Habían salido del laberinto, pero un grupo lo había hecho antes que ellos. El grupo de Draco. Rápidamente se aproximaron, por si llegaban los otros y trataban de robar su puesto. La niebla se disipo de inmediato y esperaron a que llegase el grupo de Ronald. Dicho grupo llego poco después, discutiendo sobre el camino que habían escogido. Discusión que oyó toda la escuela.

—Teníamos que haber usado un encantamiento para orientarnos —observo Hermione.

—Cállate —le espetó Ronald. —tu no tenías varita así que no tenías derecho a opinar maldita sabelotodo arruina grupos. Sabíamos por donde ir, tu nos has confundido a todos con tus ínfulas de soy la mejor bruja del castillo.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó el director antes que la cosa fuese a más. —Los profesores procederán a devolveros las varitas. —Aunque había querido tenerlas en su poder para ver el tipo de varita de cada estudiante y así orientarlo sabiamente a lo que conviniese al bien mayor, ningún profesor a excepción de McGonagall había accedido a eso. Claro que él había jugado el argumento de comprobar que estuviese en buen estado. Era una pena no poder jugar de nuevo esa carta. —Mientras tanto se otorgará al equipo del señor Malfoy cinco puntos y al equipo del señor Macmillan tres. Por lo tanto tenemos un empate a dieciocho puntos en los equipos que se clasifican para la ronda final. —Miro a ambos equipos, se notaba cierta decepción en su mirada, como si ellos no fuesen muy dignos de representar a Hogwarts, al menos en cuanto al equipo con integrantes todo de Slytherin. En cuanto al equipo de Harry lo miraba con incertidumbre, como si comenzase a valorarlo. —Lamentablemente tenemos que despedir a uno de los equipos que queda fuera de la competición. El equipo capitaneado por el señor Ronald Weasley. Démosle un merecido aplauso por el esfuerzo demostrado. —Ni la mirad de las gradas aplaudieron, y los que lo hicieron fue por cortesía. —La siguiente prueba será en el antiguo salón de duelos. Se realizará antes de la cena. Hasta entonces disfrutad y preparaos.

Los dos equipos vencedores vieron como los Gryffindor trataban a su compañera y se miraron en silencio asintiendo en un acuerdo sin mediar palabras. Se acercaron a ella y la rodearon cálidamente, invitándola a pasar junto a ellos el resto de la tarde y demostrándole que los que no valían la pena eran ese grupo de trogloditas.

(***)

Un equipo había sido eliminado ya, justamente el equipo menos apreciado por el resto de Hogwarts aunque los Gryffindor se entristecían que el equipo formado por los integrantes de su casa hubiese sido eliminado tan pronto. Harry y sus amigos hicieron oídos sordos de los comentarios. Era lo mejor que podían hacer. No sabían lo que les aguardaba en la siguiente prueba, pero que fuese en el antiguo salón de duelos era preocupante. Las nociones que tenían de duelos eran mínimas, Harry ni eso, se había largado del club de duelo tras ver a Lockhart hacer literalmente el idiota. No sabía si tenían que enfrentar en duelo al equipo contrario o si simplemente era un truco para que pensasen en la dirección adecuada.

Su equipo tuvo que desviarse para llegar. A mitad camino, pudo percatarse de como Ronald, los otros dos mosqueteros y un grupo bastante numeroso de matones de Gryffindor les aguardaban. No sabía que querían pero no creía que sus intenciones pasasen por desearles suerte en la prueba.

—Seguro que creen que si no nos presentamos pueden ocupar nuestro lugar y seguir en la competición —opinó Blaise.

—Vayamos por aquí —señaló Harry un pasadizo al cual se accedía dando una contraseña al retrato. Una contraseña que era una respuesta en latín a cualquier cosa que te dijese, de forma que nunca era lo mismo.

Así esquivaron al grupito y llegaron al aula de duelos a tiempo. Si Harry era sincero consigo mismo, le agradaba que hubiese un observador de la corte internacional en el castillo. Pues siendo los profesores los que ejercían de "jueces" en esa competición; algunos, estaba seguro, no serían buenos jueces. Pese a todo habían tenido las puntuaciones standar hasta el momento, pero no sabía como iba a seguir la cosa.

—A partir de ahora se restablecen las puntuaciones —anunció el director. —Los dos equipos partiréis de cero. En esta actividad tendréis que mostrar vuestra destreza mágica y estrategia en un duelo. Cada uno os batiréis con uno del equipo contrario. —Explico. —En un principio iba a ser nuestra profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras quien os emparejase para el mismo —comunicó dando una mirada rápida a Lavoisier. —Pero al final nos hemos decantado por el sorteo dado que es lo más justo. —Saco dos vasijas con cuatro pelotitas blancas en cada una, cada cual de estas tenía un nombre escrito. — Y los cuatro duelos serán: Ernest Macmillan contra Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter contra Theodore Nott; Luna Lovegood contra Daphne Greengrass y, Blaise Zabbini contra Tracey Davies. Terminado el sorteo solo queda aclarar un par de puntos. Cada duelo vale un punto para el vencedor, si se considera empate será un punto para cada contendiente. Un duelo terminara cuando el contrario quede desarmado. —Eran normas básicas, muy básicas. Nadie esperaba que aquellos duelos fuesen a resultar dañinos.

Los primeros en batirse fueron Ernie y Draco, los movimientos de ambos resultaban ser elegantes. Tanto en el saludo de inicio como en el estilo de intercambiar hechizos. Se notaba en la forma de moverse que ambos venían de alta cuna. Era un duelo elegante y al mismo tiempo intrigante, en el que parecía que sin apenas moverse el uno trataba de tomar ventaja sobre el otro. Si no hubiese sido por las varitas mágicas, cualquiera que los vises hubiese pensado que se trataba de un combate dialéctico. Finalmente, Draco consiguió desarmar a Ernie, lo que le otorgó el punto al equipo de Draco.

El segundo duelo fue el de Harry contra Theo. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y se saludaron con cortesía, antes de comenzar a intercambiar hechizos. Harry había permitido que fuese Theo quien tomase la iniciativa y la posición de ataque, confiando en que manteniendo una postura defensiva el otro se cansaría tarde o temprano y podría desarmarlo fácilmente después de eso. Por lo que sabía, el ataque consumía más magia que la simple defensa. De cuando en cuando tanteaba un sutil ataque, para ver en el punto en que se encontraba Theo. Podía escuchar de fondo las protestas de algunos que aquello no era pelear, que solo defenderse era una posición cobarde. Harry no estaba de acuerdo con eso y podía deducir que sector de la escuela era más proclive a pensar así. A él no le importaba. Esquivó nuevamente, era más sencillo esquivar que mantener un escudo, al menos con esa estrategia que se estaba graneando. Finalmente logró ver un hueco con el que atacar y terminó desarmando a Theo con un solo ataque, un simple y sencillo encantamiento de desarme. Eso le dio un punto a su equipo.

El tercer duelo fue bastante rápido, no en cuanto a terminar, sino en cuanto a intercambio de hechizos, rápido y equilibrado. La agresividad de Daphne era contrastada por la imaginación de Luna para combatir, de forma que resultó ser un duelo bastante parejo. Se atacaban la una a la otra y al mismo tiempo defendían, si no fuese porque todos sabían que estaban en una escuela, hubiese parecido un duelo real de competición de duelos real. Al final, ambas varitas cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo. El duelo había terminado en empate. Un punto para cada equipo.

El cuarto y último duelo fue fugaz, en el mismo instante de saludarse, miro-segundos después de aquello, Tracey logró hacerse con la varita de Blaise. Eso le dio el cuarto punto al equipo de Draco; de forma que el equipo de Draco había quedado con tres puntos y el de "Ernie" con dos.

—Felicidades a manos equipos por tan explendido despliegue de habilidad —se dirigió el director a ambos equipos. — La última tarea será un examen escrito, tendrá lugar después de cenar en el aula de transformaciones —anunció. —Ahora, id todos a recargar pilas.

(***)

La cena transcurrió con algo de nervio. Un examen era algo que ninguno de los participantes en aquella selección se esperaba. De hecho, Harry estaba especialmente contrariado. Había logrado salvar el resto de pruebas gracias a su habilidad, pero no había podido estudiar nada gracias a cierto castigo. Si bien es cierto que no esperaba un examen, había pensado estudiar un poco de todo en general para afianzar sus bases antes de competir. Apenas escuchaba lo que comentaban sus compañeros y sus amigos de cual podría ser la temática del examen, no le parecía muy probable que fuese sobre alguna de las materias de clase, pero si sobre magia en general. Estaba confuso al respecto. Finalmente salio de su trance y habló al fin.

—De nada nos sirve especular —advirtió. —Sólo para calentarnos la cabeza innecesariamente. Me preocupa el examen, si. Pero no voy a obtener nada pensando en que sera o no sera.

El aula estaba distribuida de forma que quedasen separados unos de otros. De forma que cada cual tuviese que afrontar el examen de forma individual. Podía ver como en su mesa había una pluma con tintero y un dossier puesto boca abajo que debía ser el examen. Tranquilamente sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica sus gafas para la dislexia, las cuales notaba que estaban ya para cambiar para el próximo curso; pero mientras tanto le hacían un buen servicio. Dio la vuelta al examen con cierta aprensión antes de sonreír. Era un examen de conocimientos básicos, estrategias que se emplearían según las situaciones y de mitología, sobretodo mitología. No tenía problema alguno en responder a todo aquello. Al lado de cada pregunta estaba el valor de la misma. Lo que más valor tenía era la mitología, luego la estrategia y por último los conocimientos.

Los conocimientos básicos era algo que se aprendía en primero y segundo año, algunos eran sobre conceptos de seguridad en el momento de realizar alguna magia. Las estrategias situacionales, bueno no tenía las habilidades de un Slytherin pero si el ingenio e imaginación de una Ravenclaw. La mitología... era un tema que le apasionaba y en el que estaba metido de alguna forma, así que eran las preguntas que respondía con mayor ilusión, seguridad y extensión.

Pasada la hora y media de duración del examen, el director recogió las pruebas y las corrigió in-situ, usando una plantilla correctora que había preparado previamente para ir rellenado ideas. Mientras Dumbledore corregía, ambos equipos se habían juntado en una mesa al fondo del aula y jugaban al snap explosivo. Aunque en general el examen había sido una tontería, los de quinto lo habían tomado como un simulacro de lo que puede esperarles en los TIMOS. Finalmente, tras dos horas de corrección, dio los resultados. Harry y Luna habían conseguido puntuación perfecta en mitología; seguidos de cerca por Tracey, Ernie y Blaise. Theodore, Daphne y Draco no habían obtenido muchos puntos en ese apartado. En el apartado de estrategias, todos los participantes habían obtenido una puntuación muy alta. En el de asuntos básicos las notas de todos habían sido más o menos medias.

—Tras realizar la suma de puntos de los exámenes y la prueba anterior —empezó a anunciar Dumbledore. —Queda seleccionado como equipo representante de Hogwats el formado por Ernest Macmilla, Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter —sentenció. —Mañana será anunciado como corresponde ante el colegio.

Era bien entrada la noche, por lo que se fueron todos a descansar. Ya lo celebrarían después de haber dormido unas cuantas horas. Tras un día intenso como ese, lo necesitaban.

(***)

Albus Dumbledore estaba encerrado en su despacho con Lily Potter. Era cierto que de haber estado Theon despierto y recuperado, lo habría favorecido porque el propio torneo le serviría de entrenamiento además que hubiese ayudado a crear lazos entre los semidioses y él. Pero no había podido ser y el resto del equipo formado por Ronald Weasley había resultado ser un desastre. En su primera prueba no habían estado mal, de hecho la sorpresa había sido la chica Granger al acabar la primera su carrera. Había mostrado que no todo era fuerza bruta, la lástima era que no habían hecho caso a esa chica en la segunda, aunque...

—¿No podría haberlos descalificado? —inquirió Lily. —No creo que un equipo formado por ese tipo de gente sea lo mejor para representar a Hogwarts. El negarse a entregarte la varita debió ser motivo más que suficiente.

—¿Preferirías que nos representase un equipo formado por hijos de mortifagos y probablemente futuros aspirantes?

—No. Por el equipo que debió ser escogido desde un principio en lugar de realizar todo el paripe de las pruebas —espetó molesta.

—Ah, el equipo del señor Weasley —susurro el director. —Un equipo que si no me equivoco a entrenado bajo tu tutela. Un equipo que tu misma promocionaste. —No era una acusación, era señalar un hecho, Un echo que no le molestaba del todo. Se acercaban a una guerra y un líder adecuado era un estudiante de la casa más noble de todas. —Sin embargo el señor Weasley no ha sabido dirigir con tino a su equipo desaprovechando una buena herramienta que le hubiese ayudado mucho en la segunda prueba. —El director la miró directamente con una sonrisa cómplice. —Si tan solo hubiese sumado eso a lo que les dijiste de las direcciones del laberinto. —Se lamentaba. Entre eso y la ofensa del señor Weasley a los semidioses. —El equipo seleccionado es lo de menos, aunque hubiese estado bien que de estar tu hijo en condiciones hubiese participado en esto; ahora el problema es reparar la ofensa a los invitados.

—Por lo que me contaron, uno de ellos trató de usar la cama de mi hijo. Además, ¿no vienen de América? Seguro que en ese barco tienen camarotes.

—Necesito tenerlos lo más controlados posibles, observar sus habilidades y ver como nos podrían servir mejor en la guerra contra Voldemort. Voldemort traerá gigantes y criaturas oscuras.

—¿ Y ese puñado de niños nos puede ayudar?, para eso entrenamos a un grupo de alumnos capacitados.

—Lily, esos chicos son semidioses, y como ellos hay muchos más en América. Si se uniesen a nosotros en esta guerra... No solo podríamos acabar definitivamente con Voldemort sino con todas las criaturas que se le hayan unido.

—¿Semidioses?, ¡venga ya Dumbledore!, eso es una tontería. Ya tenía bastante con que James afirmase que los Potter descendían de Júpiter.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos... —murmuró Dumbledore frunciendo el entrecejo, tal vez el hijo bastardo de James Potter pudiera ser un buen sustituto de Theon, tal y como había pensado en su momento. Tendría que trabajar en la forma de llegar a él, no podía acercarse a él como lo haría a un Gryffindor. El chico parecía tener sus propias ideas y su propio calendario bien definido.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Lily extrañada.

—Mi querida Lily, los dioses existen. Durante milenios rigen las normas del mundo y lo protegen mediante sus hijos. Cada cierto tiempo, bajan a la tierra y tienen hijos con mortales, con gente como nosotros o gente muggle que haya captado su atención. Si lo que tu difunto esposo dijo es cierto, Theon es poderoso y puede llegar a serlo mucho más.

—¿Esas habilidades las tiene también el bastardo? Me contaron que hacía cosas raras con las plantas.

—Es posible que haya heredado alguna habilidad de un semidiós hijo de Jupiter o Zeus, como prefieras llamarlo, a través de James. Pero lo de las plantas no. Podría ser un don innato que tenga, es lo más probable. Pero no pensemos en él. Sino en la guerra y lo que necesitamos para ganarla.

—Yo solo quiero que Theon despierte. Cuanto más tiempo tarde más tardará en recuperar su forma física. Además hay algo que debe saber respecto a sus amigos. Lo están dejando de lado.

—Si es así, ¿porque los ayudaste?

—Por la memoria a la amistad que habían tenido con Theon. Pero... ni uno solo ha ido al hospital a visitarlo, ni uno solo ha preguntado por él.

—Son niños. Es normal que sean tan despreocupados —los defendió el director. —En fin, se hace tarde, es hora de descansar.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor.


	35. Tiempo de entrenamiento, estudio y ocio

**Tiempo de entrenamiento, estudio y ocio**

Al día siguiente, a medio día en el gran comedor, se produjo el anuncio final de Dumbledore. Para sorpresa de Harry la cantidad de aplausos fue superior a quienes no lo hicieron, lo cual podía tomar como positivo. No cejaba de notar las miradas de molestia de ciertos sectores de la mesa Gryffindor a quienes prefirió ignorar. El director instó a los alumnos de Hogwarts a arropar y apoyar a sus representantes; ni a Harry ni a los de su equipo les entusiasmaba mucho eso de la fiesta. Preferían celebrarlo en privado donde podrían disfrutar que rodeados de gente que seguramente tan sólo se acercase por el interés momentáneo. Sí, no todos eran así, pero eso era lo que había observado el año anterior con el torneo de tres magos. Así que, por su parte iba a esquivar bastante eso. Quizá lo divertido fuese juntarse con los americanos y conocerse ambos grupos. A Harry le habían caído bien cuando los había visto peleando con espadas, de hecho había disfrutado de sus momentos con ellos, aprendiendo algún que otro secreto que había decidido guardarse para sí. A pesar de todo, no tenía muchos ánimos para celebraciones. Estaba más preocupado por la cantidad de tareas atrasadas que tenía a causa de haber estado castigado toda la semana.

—Conmigo no contéis. Tengo mucho que estudiar.

—Claro Harry —dijo Luna. —Lo entendemos.

—Deberíamos pedirle a Granger que se una. No esta bien como la han dejado de lado —comentó Ernie.

—No esta nada bien como la tratan siempre —manifestó Neville. —Nadie en Gryffindor le dirige la palabra excepto cuando necesitan que les "ayude" con las tareas; y ella no sabe decir que no.

—Necesita amigos, pero es demasiado intransigente. Demasiado de tratar de imponer su opinión como la única válida —comentó Ginny. —Es muy difícil hacérselo saber.

—No se puede con quien no quiere escuchar —dijo Blaise. —¿Organizamos la fiesta? Podemos hacerla únicamente los que hemos competido y los americanos que van a competir. Pasemos de cualquier cosa que se le ocurra a Dumbledore. Así Harry podrá unirse si encuentra un hueco.

—Nuestra fiesta nuestras normas. Eso si, no diremos nada a los mosqueteros —dijo Tracey.

—No, por dios. No deseo que nos contaminen.

—Venga; nosotros tres nos encargamos de la comida. Ginny, Luna y Neville del lugar y la música.

(***)

Los días pasaron. Harry no había podido asistir al final a aquella fiesta pero por lo menos había logrado terminar las tareas a tiempo para entregarlas. Eso había supuesto un alivio para él. Nunca le había gustado dejar ese tipo de cosas pendientes, se obligaba a sí mismo a ser disciplinado en ese aspecto. Bastante se despistaba de por sí en otros.

Los cuatro miembros del grupo se sentaron en un rincón apartado de los terrenos del castillo, tenían que prepararse para el primer desafío. No sabían lo que iban a tener que enfrentar, de forma que necesitaban prepararse en todos los campos. Lo más rápido era poner en común las habilidades de cada uno para ayudarse a tener un nivel completamente uniforme. Luna era especialista en criaturas mágicas. Harry en transformaciones, herbología y pociones; además de ser un natural en vuelo. Blaise era muy bueno en Encantamientos, runas y aritmancia y Ernie era excelente en defensa e historia. Harry además quería iniciarlos en artes marciales y esgrima. Sabiendo lo que eran los extranjeros, aunque no podía decir nada, era mejor prepararse para cualquier cosa que pusieran más de sus destrezas que de aquellas que enseñaban en Hogwarts.

—Los lunes podríamos tener nuestra sesión de estudio de criaturas mágicas —propuso Blaise mirando hacia Luna, pues sabían que ella tenía mejor ese día que el resto, además que el tema era mucho más extenso y específico de lo que Hagrid mostraba en sus clases.

—Los martes podríamos estudiar Pociones y Herbologia en conjunto; ya que en muchos aspectos van de la mano —propuso Harry.

—Nos ponemos en tus manos para ello —dijo Ernie. —Eso me deja a mi con los miércoles con una hora historia y dos de defensa. Si este tipo de torneo es como el del año pasado se centra demasiado en lo físico dejando a un lado la parte más cultural.

—Suena bien —dijo Luna. —Encantamientos y Transformaciones... ¿estaríais dispuestos a compartir la tarde? —se dirigió a Harry y a Blaise.

—No hay problema.

—Estaría bien, además sería interesante combinar varias perspectivas —razonó Blaise. —Además, los jueves podría combinar runas y aritmancia.

—Los viernes y domingos podemos descansar —murmuró Luna —Y los sábados dedicarnos a eso especial que quiere enseñarnos Harry.

—Siempre que lo cambiemos a los domingos cuando haya excursión a Hogsmeade —dijo Blaise. —No estoy dispuesto a perderme una sola excursión.

(***)

Un domingo por la tarde, Harry ocupaba su tiempo caminando junto a Dora por el bosque y perdiéndose en su interior. Pese a los peligros que enmarcaba el bosque prohibido, él lo encontraba reconfortante y quien consideraba como una hermana. Habían encontrado ese hueco para pasarlo juntos, pues Dora había sido asignada al castillo por parte del ministerio, al igual que otros aurores. Algo que, según había escuchado, no había agradado nada a Dumbledore.

—¿Y en el departamento de aurores? —le preguntó, quería saber hasta que punto Dumbledore estaba revolviendo el ministerio con el asunto Voldemort.

—Se que esta tratando de captar gente para su grupo. La orden del fénix. Moody ha tratado de tirarnos la caña a Kingsley y a mi. Por fortuna mi compañero no dijo ni si ni no, sino que lo pensaría. Claramente le sugerí que quizá fuese conveniente investigar antes esas afirmaciones de seguirlas. Moody nos revelo cual era el verdadero nombre de Voldemort. —Compartieron una sonrisa, hacia años que ellos lo sabían. —Le comenté que había formas de comprobar si una persona estaba viva o muerta. Formas genealógicas.

—Así que si alguien descubre algo no serás tu. Eso es bueno.

—Me hubiese gustado ser más clara. Es mi amigo después de todo. Pero no quería revelar nada que pudiese llevar a descubrir nuestras actividades extracurriculares.

Harry asintió, deteniéndose de repente. Podía sentir la mirada interrogante de Dora y también como alguien más estaba dentro de ese bosque. No los estaban siguiendo, sino que simplemente también estaban allí, y cada vez más próximos.

—¿Que pasa, Harry?

—Hemos dejado de estar solos —dijo tras unos segundos.

—¿Te lo ha dicho el bosque? Me comentaste que habías sido... ¿reclamado?

—Los hijos de Demeter con difíciles de sorprender en el bosque —dijo una voz saliendo entre los árboles. Era Nico, acompañado del chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa sarcástica llamado Percy. —Así que no me sorprendería. Por cierto, hola.

—Chicos —saludo Harry. —No pensé que nos cruzaríamos por aquí.

—Escuchamos que el bosque era peligroso —dijo Percy. —Así que decidimos entrar.

—Suena bien —dijo Dora quien dirigió una sonrisa a Percy. —Por cierto soy Dora, también podéis llamarme Tonks. Espero que a ninguno se lo ocurra llamarme tal como me ha presentado el director Dumbledore. —Durante el desayuno, Albus Dumbledore había presentado a todos los aurores. Nombrando el nombre completo de cada uno de los cuatro que el ministerio había mandado.

—Correremos la voz —dijo Percy fascinado. —Yo soy Percy Jackson y bueno...

—Sois todos semidioses. Los que venís del otro lado del charco —observó Dora. —No pasa nada, hacia años que en casa sabíamos que Harry era un semidiós, aunque no su filiación. —Se había percatado de inmediato de la expresión de ambos muchachos. —Mi madre está emparentada con los Black y los Black son legados de Afrodita. Sólo unos pocos han podido manifestar esa herencia. De hecho creo que soy la primera en varias generaciones que la manifiesta. —Cambió el color de su pelo de rosa chicle a un azul verdoso, como la tonalidad que adquiere el agua según del lago según le pegue la luz del sol.

—Yo soy hijo de Poseidon —afirmo Percy con una sonrisa relajada.

—Yo soy hijo de Hades y ya me había encontrado antes con Harry. Se lo estaba comentando a Percy.

—Si, le hice un pequeño trabajo a Hades. —Harry sonrió, valorando si revelar que era también un legado o dejarse eso para más adelante. Por un lado consideraba bueno poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, por el otro era una ventaja que de ser revelada podría ser contrarrestada. —¿Os parece si no unimos a vuestro paseo?

—Por mi estupendo —dijo Percy mirando con fascinación el nuevo color de pelo de Dora.

—Genial. Así me explicas que es eso de Quiditch que he oído hablar antes al pelirojo ese energúmeno y sus dos lacayos —dijo Nico mirando con diversión a Percy.

—Por aquí los llamamos mosqueteros.

Ellos comezaron a caminar, conversando como si fuesen viejos amigos; mientras tando Percy y Dora iban por detras, hablando tranquilamente y conciendose, intrercambiando pensamientos y experiencias.

(***)

El segundo fin de semana de noviembre, había programada una excursión a Hogsmeade. Mientras que el director asigno a los Gryffindor hacer de guía de los visitantes, muy pocos le hicieron caso, pues a la mayoría de los chicos de Gryffindor no les gustaba que los visitantes prefiriesen dormir en la sala común a los dormitorios, claro esta que seguramente habían recibido una versión bastante distinta de lo sucedido el mismo día en que llegaron. De forma que sólo un pequeño grupo iba con algunas de las chicas. Los cuatro que iban a competir, se habían juntado con el grupo de amigos de Harry.

Fue en esa excursión que llegó a oidos de Harry las insinuaciones y acercamientos que habían sufrido para unirse a "cierta causa" por el bien mayor. Enseguida intercambió una mirada con Nico, a quien había explicado en una de las ocasiones que habían hablado el trabajo que había estado haciendo para Hades y como este se relacionaba con el estado actual del mundo mágico. Con esa mirada se lo comunicaba todo, era el momento de desvelar a los demás semidioses lo que sucedía realmente, lo que había hecho Harry para Hades. Agrupar los horrocruxes para que el alma fuese castigada adecuadamente, además del hecho que dicho mago oscuro hubiese muerto por su propia arrogancia.

—Me encargaré de hacérselo saber a los demás —susurro el hijo de Hades. —Nadie utilizara a los semidioses para su propio beneficio.

—Te lo agradezco. Se nota que sois todos buenas personas y no sería bonito que os engañasen e implicasen en una situación así.

—Pero ya no hay posibilidad de ello, aunque es cierto que esas intenciones... quizá debas hablar personalmente con Quiron, Harry. Puedo concertarte una reunión.

—Te lo agradecería.

Ese pequeño intercambio de palabras tubo lugar en Honeydukes, la tienda de dulces de Hogsmeade. Mientras todos curioseaban y los amigos de Harry mostraban y explicaban al resto los tipos de dulces que había, ellos habían aprovechado para ver que hacer al respecto mientras lo simulaban de cursillo intensivo de dulces tétricos para vampiros.

—Luego podríamos ir a Zonko —propuso Blaise mientras se dirigían a las tres escobas a tomar algo. —Es la mejor tienda de artículos de broma que existe.

—Por el momento —apunto Ginny. —Mis hermanos podían dejarlos atrás enseguida. Son los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts.

—¿Tus hermanos son aquellos que van con los Stoll? —inquirió Annaberth preocupada.

—Si.

—Mala combinación pues —suspiró Nico. —Creo que tendremos que tener cuidado durante una larga temporada.

—Yo quiero ir a esa tienda de bromas —manifestó Nico.

—Bueno. Podemos desviarnos y visitarla. Luego ir a la casa de los gritos y de ahí regresar al castillo y colarnos en las cocinas —propuso Ernie. La propuesta tuvo una gran acogida.

Caminaron hacia la tienda, encontrándose por el camino con Hermione que conversaba tranquilamente con dos chicas y , dos semidiosas y un semidios cuyos nombres Harry no recordaba. Una era corpulenta y parecía desafiante, como si buscase un nuevo reto al que plantar cara. La otra parecía delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte de carácter, como un árbol bien arraigado. El semidiós era rubio y lo había visto con frecuencia con Nico.

Harry se abstuvo de entrar en la tienda de bromas, permaneciendo en el exterior pensativo. Podía notar como el invierno se había retrasado un poco pero al mismo tiempo como ese día completamente despejado se iba a convertir en tan solo unas pocas horas en una buena tormenta que seguramente traería las primeras nieves. A Harry no le interesaban mucho las bromas, aunque no por eso dejaba de ver una buena oportunidad en la idea de los gemelos Weasley.

—¿Ya te has abastecido, Leo? —preguntó en cuanto salieron de la tienda. LA verdad es que Leo parecía el típico chico que no sabía estarse quieto.

—Creo que tengo suficiente. Solo espero no prender fuego a nada.

—Creo que te regalaré un extintor para navidad —bromeó Tracey

—Percy sabe mucho de extintores —Dijo Annabeth, causando que los magos del grupo los mirasen entre extrañados y advertidos y que Harry tuviese que contener las ganas de reir. Era como si compartiese un chiste privado con ellos. Bueno, en realidad lo compartía.

Se alejaron del pueblo siguiendo una senda casi invadida por las plantas. Se notaba que no era un camino que se utilizase muy a menudo, incluso la senda se internaba en el bosque. Poco a poco se fueron alejando del pueblo en dirección al lugar considerado como más misterioso de los alrededores. La casa de los gritos. Fue Luna quien se encargó de explicar la historia del lugar y como los aldeanos creían que era un lugar que se encontraba embrujado. Incluso explicó lo que los propios fantasmas del castillo sabían del lugar. Desde luego, el aspecto era de edificio abandonado.

—Bueno... ¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó Percy que había desconectado por completo de la historia contada por Luna. —Tengo hambre.

(***)

Se pasó dos días nevando. Como Harry había predicho, aquella misma tarde, a última hora comenzó a nevar. Nieve que tardó otros cuatro días en solidificarse. Así que para el domingo, pudieron hacer algo que llevaban tiempo pensando. Invitar a los de la escuela visitante a jugar un partido de Quidditch. Por supuesto Nico los puso al día con lo que el mismo Harry había explicado, diciendo al mismo tiempo que no sería buena idea que ni él ni Percy jugasen. También consultaron un libro que Annabeth había traído de la biblioteca y que les costó un poco leer hasta que Harry les contó el secreto de cómo él podía leer sin problemas. Harry estaba seguro que Annabeth buscaría la forma de llevarse un arsenal de gafas para sus compañeros de cabaña.

Finalmente el equipo de los semidioses se quedó con los hermanos Stoll como golpeadores; la chica corpulenta que al parecer se llamaba Clarisse como guardián; Annabeth, una chica llamada Katie y Leo como cazadores. Y el chico rubio, Will, como buscador.

Por otro lado, Harry y sus amigos conformaron el equipo de la siguiente manera: Blaise como guardián. Como cazadoras Ginny, Tracey y Luna. Como golpeadores se apuntaron los hermanos de Ginny quienes al oir la palabra Quiddicth no se habían podido resistir. Como buscador quedaba Ernie. Harry no quiso jugar en esta ocasión, prefirió tomar el rol de árbitro. Lo que, en cierta manera era irónico pues realmente estaba entre medias de ambos. No tardó en dar la señal de inicio.

Mientras los distintos grupos disfrutaban de su partido de Quidditch; en las gradas Neville se sentaba junto a Percy y a Nico. Miraba con apatia el juego y con cierta tristeza. Le gustaba el deporte pero nunca se le había dado bien volar y sus compañeros de curso, expecto sus amigos, solían buerlase de él por ello.

—¿Tu no juegas? —le preguntó Percy.

—No suele sentarme bien estar sobre una escoba. La ultima vez casi perforo un muro.

—Bueno, mi primera y última vez casi me derriba mi tío así que no fue muy divertido. Nico por eso ni lo intenta.

—Pues vaya tío mas malo tienes. ¿Es vuestro instructor de vuelo?

—No. Lo que pasa que Percy y yo somos primos y ese experto en asuntos aéreos es tío de ambos. Yo prefiero los túneles.

—Y yo nadar.

—A mi me gustan las plantas.

Ninguno de ellos se percataba que estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por dos personas. El director del colegio y una de sus maestras la cual miraba con desagrado al muchacho que estaba haciendo de árbitro. El director estaba alegre, pues aunque las cosas no se desarrollaban como deseaba veía con buenos ojos que se estableciesen lazos entre los magos y los semidioses. Lazos que podría explotar cuando viese como hacerlo.

El partido se prolongó durante una hora más, en la que ambos equipos lucharon fieramente pero sin dejar de lado la deportividad. Quedaron empatados, sin llegar a atrapar ninguno más la snich; pues el equipo de Quiddicth de Slytherin había llegado al campo. Era su hora de entrenamiento. Así que los dejaron con el campo completamente libre.


	36. El primer desafío

**El primer desafío.**

El mes de diciembre llegó y con él, el primero de los desafíos de la competencia entre magos y semidioses. Se había arreglado un prado en los terrenos del castillo. Ninguno de los grupos sabía que tendrían que enfrentar en esta tarea. Así que cada cual se lo tomaba como podía. Los semidioses parecían dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier reto, claro que, en la vida diaria era lo que solían hacer y de forma casi siempre cercana a la muerte. Los magos por contra, tenían demasiado vivo en sus mentes el torneo del año anterior como para pretender imaginar que sucedería. Sin embargo estaban más que dispuestos a seguir adelante. El prado se encontraba rodeado por unas gradas y dos tiendas. Una en la que estaban los semidioses y la otra en la que estaba el equipo de los magos. Fue en ese momento en el que, todos reunidos, el director les comunicó que serían los segundos en salir dado que por educación era mejor dar el primer turno a la escuela visitante. Así que tuvieron que aguardar su turno mientras escuchaban los murmullos del publico sin poder enterarse de lo que debían enfrentar los otros participantes.

Los semidioses salieron al estadio. No estaban muy conformes con eso de estar siendo exhibidos como si fuesen animales de circo. Eso les había parecido desde un principio el torneo ese, al menos por la actitud de espectáculo que mostraba tener ese tal Dumbledore. Quirón les había advertido que tuviesen cuidado con él. Las conversaciones con algunos de ellos y los artículos de prensa que les habían mostrado el grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts que había sido agradables con ellos, curiosamente los mismos contra los que competían. Annabeth enseguida se había dado cuenta que todo era un complot para ternerlos bajo su servicio, para involucrarlos en una guerra. Cosa que al resto no había agradado en absoluto. Si no se hubiesen comprometido a participar en aquello se habían marchado en su barco de vuelta al campamento de inmediato. Pero habían dado su palabra, aunque en esta ocasión no implicase precisamente un juramento solemne ante el estigio. La prueba acababa de dar comienzo.

—Esto me recuerda a los gemelos de Roma —murmuró Percy. Enseguida quedó claro que tenían que hacer frente a autómatas que parecían magos.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Leo. Seguía culpándose de algunas de las cosas que habían sucedido en Roma; pese a que todo se había solucionado y todos estaban bien.

—¿Como procedemos? —preguntó Nico en cuanto su desafío hizo aparición en el prado. —Dudo que deba convocar alguno de mis trucos. Por lo que me han contado me encerrarían en prisión solo por demostrar la capacidad para hacerlo.

—Esto parece la especialidad de Leo —comentó Percy, analizando la situación como sólo el sabía. Alguna idea loca debía estar pasando por su mente; no era tan analítico como Annabeth pero tenía sus formas y, muchas veces resultaban mejores que una estrategia completamente planeada. —Annabeth y Nico los distraéis mientras Leo los desactiva. Yo atraeré a los otros tres hacia mí y los mantendré ocupados.

—Pero... —trató de objetar Annabeth, buscaba formar una estrategia.

—¡No hay tiempo para planes!, toca improvisar.

—Como siempre.

Percy se lanzó al ataque, directo hacia los autómatas haciendo que estos se girasen hacia él. Annabeth y Nico interceptaron al cuarto. Mientras tanto Leo buscaba en su cinturón de herramientas algo que pudiese servir. Todo autómata tenía un punto débil, un punto que lo podía desactivar. Solo necesitaba encontrarlo. Observó el autómata, consiguiendo localizar dicho punto en una junta en la ingle.

—Contendlo —ordeno, mientras sacaba un destornillador al que prendió fuego con su habilidad innata y lo clavo en dicha junta, acabando con el automata en poco tiempo. —Son todos iguales, estoy seguro.

—Bien, pues si me das uno de esos yo voy donde Percy —dijo Nico rápidamente. —Vosotros encargaos de otro.

Así, con uno eliminado, solo quedaban los tres que estaba conteniendo Percy; atrayendo hacia ellos uno mientras Nico iba a ayudar a su amigo con el otro. Empuñaba un destornillador.

—Tenemos que darle en la ingle derecha, así los desactivamos.

—Bien.

De esa forma, los semidioses trabajando en conjunto, lograron desactivar los autómatas. Sus método de hacer "magia" había resultado extraño a los magos, pero aun así les aplaudieron, aunque fuese por mera cortesía. Ahora llegaba el turno de los que representaban a la escuela anfitriona. Ernie, Luna, Blaise y Harry no tardaron en salir al ruedo.

Cuatro autómatas que sostenían palos que simulaban ser varitas salieron al ruedo. Se movían de forma que parecían de verdad; demasiado realista todo. Si no actuaban rápido, tomarían demasiada ventaja.

—Viene cada uno de un lado —observó Ernie.

—Formemos un circulo —dijo rápidamente Harry. — Separándose un metro cada uno del punto central. Que cada uno se enfoque en uno.

—Si alguno termina pronto que auxilie al compañero que peor vaya —agregó Blaise.

De esa forma, cada uno se enfrentó a un autómata. Los cuatro se pusieron enseguida en modo "duelo mágico", lanzando hechizos sin cuartel contra los autómatas. Estos simplemente parecían soltar réplicas de hechizos menores. No era magia, pues no podían hacerla pero era como si los hubiesen programado para soltar desde sus varitas viento, agua, fuego o tierra.

—El mio parece un pokémon que solo conoce el ataque arena —comentó Ernie

—¿Que es un pokémon? —preguntó Blaise.

—Más tarde —dijo Harry. —Sigamos atacando.

—Esto no funciona. ¿Y si los atacamos de dos en dos? —dijo Luna después de un rato de sólo poderlos retener con sus hechizos. —Son de metal, podemos romperlo lanzando hielo y fuego.

—De acuerdo, eso puede funcionar —aceptó Harry. —Física pura.

—Yo voy con Luna —dijo rápidamente Ernie.

—Pues yo contigo, Harry.

No tardaron en reorganizarse como habían acordado, siguiendo la idea que había tenido Luna, combinar aquellos dos elementos contradictorios mientras trataban de evitar que los que habían dejado de contener los molestasen demasiado. Harry enseguida conjuró un "Herbicus" en torno a ellos y se valió de sus habilidades como hijo de Demeter para que las enredaderas creciesen con mayor fuerza atrapándolos. Todo ello antes de centrarse junto a Blaise en destruir a uno de ellos. Al final, se declaro que habían concluido su prueba. Habían destruido dos y atrapado otros dos.

—Podéis tomaros un descanso. Más tarde conoceréis los resultados de la prueba. El jurado debemos deliberar. —Anunció Albus Dumbledore.

(***)

Los dos equipos participantes en la competición y algunos amigos de ellos se habían reunido en el auditorio que había en Hogwarts. Leo había pasado un buen rato comprobando si una de las ideas que había tenido funcionaba. Los semidioses querían aprovechar la magia que rodeaba el castillo, sus barreras protectoras, para disfrutar de la tecnología. ¿El problema?, esta no funcionaba en el castillo. Así que había pensado en sustituir una de las piezas del proyector por una idéntica hecha con una base de bronce celestial. Una pieza mágica para una zona mágica.

—Esto tendría que funcionar —afirmó. —Ahora tenemos que comprobarlo.

—Harry dijo una vez que me enseñaría lo que era un "yoda" —dijo Luna.

—¿Que? —preguntaron la mayoría de los magos presentes.

—En un personaje de una saga de películas muggles. No tiene sentido poner las que salga él sin ponerlas todas —respondió Harry con calma.

—Pues las vemos todas. Llamamos a un elfo doméstico y que nos las traiga —dijo Ernie.

—Que traigan también Pizza y palomitas. Yo iré a por las galletas azules que me hizo mi madre. Os van a encantar.

—Voy contigo, Percy —dijo Dora, quien habiendo pedido el día libre en el ministerio para ver a su hermano hacer la prueba, se había unido al grupo al terminar la misma.

—Perfecto. —Percy le ofreció el brazo, tal como haría un caballero del siglo XVIII. —Solo espero que el desorden de mi camarote no te espante.

—No puede ser peor que el mio.

Asi que entre unas cosas un otras, tardaron otros veinte minutos en comenzar a visualizar las películas. En ese tiempo no habían recibido noticia alguna de lo que hubiese deliberado el jurado, por lo que suponían que seguían tratando de decidir los puntos a otorgar a cada equipo. Tras haberlo hablado detenidamente, decidieron comenzar la saga por el orden de creación de esas películas. Por el episodio cuarto.

—Empieza interesante. Una batalla en las estrellas —comentó Blaise. —¿Pero que clase de magia usan para respirar?

—No usan magia —dijo Ernie.

—La nave tiene unos generadores que mantiene los niveles de oxigeno en el interior dado que en el espacio no hay oxigeno —informó Leo.

La película fue avanzando. Las dudas que iban surgiendo eran aclaradas por unos y por otros; mientras tanto Luna se lamentaba porque todavía no había salido un Yoda en toda la cinta. En el punto en que estaban siendo capturados por el campo gravitatorio de la estrella de la muerte y atraídos al interior de esta, alguien entró en el auditorio. La profesora McGonagall.

Minerva Mcgonagall los había estado buscando para comunicarles que los jueces tenían la decisión, pero no los había encontrado hasta el momento. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiesen estar los dos grupos juntos, pues eran competidores entre sí. Además que los visitantes no se habían llevado bien con sus Gryffindor. Le pareció sorprendente que pudiesen disfrutar de algo tan común con ver... ¿era eso una proyección muggle?. Decidió no molestarlos, no interrumpirlos. Parecían estar disfrutando y encontrarse relajados. Se quedó, de pie al fondo del auditorio tratando de comprender las imágenes que veía proyectas y sobretodo, como habían hecho para que eso fuese posible en el castillo.

—Menos mal que lo han metido a rastras en la nave —opino Tracey con alivio al ver la rabieta del protagonista de la película cuando su mentor se había sacrificado. —Por poco hace que el sacrificio fuese en vano.

—Es valiente, sin duda. —Apunto Neville. —Pero no comprende del todo lo que acaba de ver.

Para cuando la película alcanzó el punto que se preparaban para lanzar los cazas contra la estrella de la muerte, ya se habían acabado toda la comida. Ahora disfrutaban de otra batalla entre las estrellas mientras los héroes de "la alianza", trataban desesperados de lanzar los torpedos de protones al núcleo del reactor.

—Así que la fuerza ahí es su forma de hacer magia —dijo Ernie cuando el protagonista realizó el tiro perfecto. —Pero su magia no se ve fácilmente, es no se, como una especie de magia elemental.

—Los de la estrella de la muerte han tenido una pésima estrategia —dijo Clarisse, la hija de Ares que, al oír que iban a ver una película de guerra en el espacio se había apuntado sin dudarlo. —Solo tenían que haber reventado ese planeta para poder tenerlos a tiro sin necesidad de rotar alrededor de este, ese ha sido su gran fallo.

—No nos pongamos violentos. A mi me ha parecido perfecta tal como estaba —dijo Nico.

La película había finalizado. Los créditos comenzaban a salir y se empezaron a preguntar si poner la siguiente cuando la profesora McGonagall intervino.

—Tendréis que dejarlo para mas tarde. Los miembros del jurado van a emitir su veredicto —les informó. —Me gustaría saber como habéis logrado que funcione.

—Se me dan bien los cacharros tecnológicos —respondió Leo. —Ese proyector funcionará durante años.

(***)

Terminada la prueba, los jueces se reunieron en la sala de profesores. Por fortuna, esta era una de las dependendencias situadas a uno de los laterales de vestíbulo; por lo que no supuso mucho esfuerzo para Quiron llegar allí. Tan solo subir los cuatro escalones de entrada al castillo.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar mirar con contrariedad a los jueces de la corte internacional. No era que fuese a favorecer a Hogwarts, sino que pretendía atraer a los semidioses a las maravillas de la magia para que lo ayudasen en la guerra contra Voldemort. Pero con ellos allí no podía hacer ese movimiento como realmente le gustaría. Eso era frustrarte. Había tratado de hablar con Quiron, de explicarle la situación en la que estaba sumido el mundo, pero había sido infructuoso. En pocas palabras le había dicho que no iban a participar de ninguna guerra. No entendía que era vital derrotar a la oscuridad para siempre. Dumbledore había crecido oyendo historias de semidioses y sus poderes. Sabía que las habilidades de un hijo de Hades podían ser muy ventajosas de cara a la lucha, sobretodo ahora que Theon Potter estaba fuera de juego y no podía cumplir su cometido. De hecho comenzaba a plantearse dejarlo a un lado y fijarse en el hermano, en el hijo bastardo de James Potter. Theon había resultado ser tan debilucho como siempre se había comportado.

—Creo poder afirmar que hemos sido testigos de una magia impresionante por parte de ambos equipos —afirmó Albus Dumbledore, iniciando así la conversación.

—Ambos equipos están a la par en cuanto a estrategia. —Valoró uno de los dos miembros de la corte internacional. Ellos ya habían discutido antes a quien dar su voto para las puntuaciones. El otro miembro permanecía en silencio asintiendo conforme lo que su compañero expresaba. —Ambos equipos han sabido valorar la situación y actuar en consecuencia a la misma, elaborando rápidas estrategias que les han servido para salir airosos.

—Reconozco que el equipo local sabe coordinarse muy bien —afirmó Quirón. —Mis muchachos no podían tener mejores ribales en esta amistosa competición. Era como ver un mecanismo bien engrasado. Todo ese equipo se comunica entre ellos y saben como actúan unos y otros. Mi punto es para el equipo de Hogwarts.

—Ha sido una prueba tan impresionante y tan bien ejecutada por ambos equipos que no encuentro defectos a los mismos. Si pudiera daría mi voto a los dos, pero debo decidirme por uno —recitó Dumbledore con una sonrisa amigable. —Así que puestos a encontrar una diferencia que haga que uno de los dos se alce con la victoria en esta prueba consideraré el factor tiempo. El equipo de Hogwarts ha logrado concluirla unos segundos antes. El punto es para Hogwarts.

—Nosotros hemos considerado el conocimiento sobre magia y las habilidades en la misma; además del uso de otros elementos. Ambos equipos han usado más que magia bruta, eso no se puede discutir. Pero uno de ellos a mostrado una excepcional habilidad en un tipo de magia que ya no se emplea habitualemente —dijo el miembro del comité que había quedado en silencio hasta el momento. —La magia sin varita. Por ello, nuestros votos son claros. Los dos puntos del comité son para el equipo americano.

Eso daba la prueba por concluida, habiendo un empate entre ambos grupos. A Dumbledore no le gustaba demasiado, pero aceptaba que podía ser más entretenido el torneo así.

(***)

Lily había llegado al hospital tan pronto como había podido, tan pronto como había recibido la noticia. Por fin había sucedido algo que llevaba meses deseando, desde antes del inicio del verano. Era una buena noticia, la mejor que podían darle pues su pequeño bebé había despertado al fin de su coma mágico. Coma provocado por la tortura a la que Voldemort lo había sometido. Aquello era lo mejor que podía suceder. La lástima era que no había sido a tiempo de llevar a la gloria a sus compañeros y demostrar ante todo el colegio que él era mejor que ese asqueroso bastardo roba famas.

Lo primero que vio tras es cristal era a su hijo despierto, todavía con marcas y heridas, pues las cicatrices de la magia oscura no se iban con cada y también rodeado aun de dispositivos sanitarios. Podía ver en su expresión resignación, como si ya suìese de su estado incluso antes que ella. ¿Es que acaso el sanador había tenido el valor de hablar con su hijo antes de llamarla?. No le parecía bien, Theon debía haberlo pasado bastante mal como para encima tener que sufrir malas noticias.

—¿Cuando podrá regresar? Debe retomar sus estudios cuanto antes si no repetirá el curso.

—Por ahora debe permanecer en el hospital. El tiempo encamado mientras estaba en coma le ha causado cierta atrofia, eso junto a la magia que lo ataco hacen que sea necesaria una buena rehabilitación.

Esas palabras bastaban para saber que ese año escolar lo había perdido ya; pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Contrataría a los mejores tutores para su hijo. Theon no perdería el curso, se aseguraría que pudiese presentar sus TIMOS y que brillase en ellos por encima de cualquier otro, pues Theon era excepcional.

—Por otra parte, es conveniente que su hijo descanse mágicamente mientras su núcleo termina por repararse. Las heridas sufridas fueron muy graves y fue su propia magia la que lo protegió manteniendolo con vida. Pasemos a mi despacho y le daré más detalles. Luego puede estar el tiempo que quiera con su hijo.

Aquellas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría, incluso ella conocía las consecuencias de un núcleo mágico reparándose. Cualquier magia podría causar daños permanentes así que no solo no podía hacer lo necesario para que no perdiese el curso sino que no debía forzarlo en nada. Dejar que siguiese su curso. Solo esperaba que se recuperase pronto y pudiese seguir con su entrenamiento para acabar con ese desgraciado mago oscuro.


	37. Día de romance y amistad

**Día de romance y amistad.**

Aquella mañana, en Hogwarts, durante el desayuno, una parte nada despreciable del alumnado y todo el cuerpo docente leian el periodico. No era nada que resultase fuera de lo común pero en ese momento no era muy bueno para cierta persona a cargo de la educación en Hogwarts.

 ** _CONTUNÚAN LOS RUMORES SOBRE AQUEL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO._**

 _Desde mediados de junio del año pasado, uno de los miembros de nuestra sociedad ha estado afirmando en cada ocasión que ha podido, que el que no debe ser nombrado había regresado. Dadas las circunstancias y el peso que tiene en la sociedad, en un primer momento creímos en la afirmación de Albus Dumbledore; eso sin tener en cuenta el testimonio del perturbador Bartemius Crouch Jr. quien resulto responsable del ingreso del Elegido, Theon Potter, en el torneo de los tres magos con proposito de revivir a su señor. Con todo esto, todo parecía apuntar a que era un hecho verdadero el regreso del mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos; sin embargo, los últimos meses no cuadran con lo que podríamos señalizar un reinado de terror. Analicemos los acontecimientos en profundidad._

 _Se localizó el lugar al que el mortifago loco había enviado al joven Potter, lugar en el que dicho joven fue torturado por el señor tenebroso, supuestamente tras renacer este. Todo esto es lo afirmado por Dumbledore. Cave reseñar que en el lugar de los hechos no se encontraron restos de ritual alguno, tan solo la resonancia residual de los hechizos con los que torturaron a nuestro "elegido", dándole un pase directo al hospital donde ha permanecido por meses. Nada en esa escena parece indicar la vuelta del señor oscuro, sino probablemente un grupo de magos deseosos de vengar todavía a su amo. Tengamos en cuenta que no se pudo ni se puede cuestionar a Crouch Junior dado que con autorización del actual ministro de magia y del director de la prestigiosa escuela de magia, Hogwarts, le fue administrado el beso del dementor tras escuchar el interrogatorio preliminar sin la presencia del cuerpo de aurores._

 _Otro hecho a señalar es el propio comportamiento de quien-vosotros-sabéis. Durante su ascenso al poder y sobretodo en este, hubo un clima de miedo generalizado, marcado por numerosas desapariciones y ataques, sobretodo en el mundo muggle, en los que el destrozo y el daño rayaba lo catastrófico. Por contra a esto, excepto el altercado de unos borrachos en los mundiales y seguramente de alguien con un gusto macabro por las bromas; y del propio ataque a Theon Potter con la ayuda del mortifago Crouch, no ha habido incidentes que señalar. Todo ha estado tan en calma y pacífico como en los últimos años cuando quien-vosotros-sabéis, fue derrotado._

 _Además de todo eso, fuentes fidedignas han aportado documentación concluyente de que hay algo más entre el icono de la luz de nuestra sociedad, Albus Dumbledore, y el mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald; resulta que ambos fueron amigos durante su juventud temprana y el propio Dumbledore aporto ideas que más tarde dicho mago oscuro utilizaría en la expansión de su terror. Todos sabemos como tras derrotarlo, Dumbledore escaló en fama y popularidad. Si eso fuese todo, sería casualidad; pero durante la investigación fueron encontrados datos sobre la vida del lord oscuro antes de convertirse en lo que fue. Un huérfano, dejado de lado constantemente en un orfanato gestionado por una orden religiosa de estas que creen que el demonio anida en los que son diferentes a ellos. Con esto no se justifica en lo que se convirtió, pero si se le hubiese tendido la mano quizá no hubiésemos tenido mago oscuro y probablemente nuestra población no se hubiese visto reducida con una segunda guerra mágica. Fue el gran Albus Dumbledore quien vio en primera instancia como vivia este niño mago y, en lugar de tenderle la mano, insistio en dejarlo en un ambiente poco favorable. Admito que no le podemos atribuir toda la culpa en aquello pero me resulta curioso como fue él el único que podía plantarle cara. La guerra contra quien-vosotros-sabéis le dio mucha mas popularidad. Popularidad que ahora se está resintiendo un poco por como ha gestionado la escuela en los últimos años._

 _¿Acaso soy la única persona capaz de ver esta tendencia?¿Necesita Albus Dumbledore de un mago oscuro para mantener la popularidad y poder que sus múltiples cargos le conceden? Tal vez sea una coincidencia, tal vez no. ¿Vosotros qué opináis?_

—Esto es un articulo incendiario —dijo Ernie cerrando el profeta. —Sin embargo expone bastante bien las cosas.

—Pensé que a ti te gustaba Dumbledore —comentó Harry.

—Lo hacía, hasta que ví como mimaba a tu hermano. Theon Potter podía tocar las narices a quien quisiera pero si se la devolvían... el que se la devolviese quedaba castigado.

—Todos los que hemos estado en Hogwarts desde que "el elegido" comenzó hemos podido constatar ese favoritismo —Blaise arrugó el ceño. —Pero el año pasado estaba diferente. No parecía pretender sacar provecho de eso como en los anteriores.

—Creo que empezo a acercarse a la fruta comestible en lugar de a la verde e incomentible —murmuró Luna; aquello arrancó una carcajada general. Tanto entre los amigos como los que estaban sentados a la mesa y escucharon.

—Estaria dispuesto a tenderle la mano —dijo Harry. —Si él la quiere. Después de todo no tiene culpa de la madre que tiene ni de como lo ha criado para creerse por encima de todos.

—Si lo haces, que sea él quien haga el primer movimiento —dijo Tracey.

—Por supuesto.

Harry sonrió, tenía claro que era así como lo iba a hacer. Se untó mantequilla en la tostada mientras paseaba la mirada por el gran comedor. El articulo estaba levantando ampollas sin lugar a dudas. Había sido un acierto escribirlo, usando para eso parte de la información confidencial que nadie iba a saber de donde había salido. ¿El motivo por el que lo había hecho?, varios. Primero que no quería que enredasen a los semidioses en una guerra que no existía, eso los llevaría a ser descubiertos. Segundo, la gente debía saber la verdad, o parte de ella. Según Dora era posible limpiar los restos de un ritual si se sabía lo que se hacía. Harry pensaba que la gente debía saber que Voldemort no estaba vivo, que no iba a regresar y que se acabo para siempre; aunque para eso debía dejar que los detalles quedasen en las sombras. Nadie necesitaba saberlo. Tercero, alguien tenía que defender a Theon de lo que parecía ser exponerlo como un arma en una guerra, ya pensaria después como demostrar ante todos que Voldemort estaba muerto. Enviar un articulo bajo un pseudonimo tanto al profeta como al quisquilloso había sido una buena idea.

(***)

Albus Dumbledore estaba decepcionado, ¿como podía la opinión pública creer las palabras de alguien que se escondía tras un nombre falso?, gracias a ese artículo había sido relegado de su puesto de jefe supremo del Wicengamot y lo mismo parecía que iba a terminar pasando con la confederación internacional de magos. Estaba perdiendo ese poder que era tan necesario para luchar contra Voldemort. ¿No se daban cuenta que el no hacer nada era una estrategia para que nadie creyese en su vuelta?, ¡incluso el artículo debía ser una estrategia!. No creía que fuese cosa de Voldemort, no directamente, él carecía de la paciencia para escribir algo así; tiene que haber sido cosa de alguno de sus seguidores, Lucius Malfoy tal vez, tendría que encontrar la forma de hacerle pagar, pero eso sería en otro momento. Ahora debía conseguir la lealtad de los semidioses, tenía que conseguir que lo viesen como él, ellos estaban destinados a proteger a los demás, no tenía sentido que se escondiesen como los magos.

—Seños Bunner, amigo mío. He de decir que estoy impresionado con tus pupilos.

—Son buenos estudiantes.

—Muy talentosos debo añadir, tanto que sería fascinante tenerlos de intercambio. Imagina lo que puede ayudar a la tolerancia la comprensión y colaboración entre diferentes culturas.

—Lo imagino, desde luego. Sin embargo, dudo que los padres de mis estudiantes estén dispuestos a dejarlos ir por mucho tiempo.

—Los padres protectores es el sino de cualquier maestro.

—Sin lugar a dudas, profesor Dumbeldore —respondió Quirón. —Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que atender a algunos de mis estudiantes.

—Por supuesto, faltaría más. Piensate seriamente lo del intercambio.

A Albus Dumbledore le molestaba que ese entrenador de héroes se negase a hacer una alianza, desgraciadamente no podía poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa para poder conseguir de alguna manera que participasen. Eso podía forzarlos en su contra y unirse al enemigo o crear otro frente.

(***)

Quirón asintió antes de alejarse del director de aquella escuela controlando que no era seguido ni espiado de ninguna manera. Consideraba a ese hombre un ignorante en toda regla. Suspiró, si no fuese porque ir allí le había permitido conocer la existencia de un semidiós y sospechar la de más de un legado; lo habría encontrado una pérdida de tiempo. De hecho era el recién descubierto semidiós el que quería hablar con los demás, sabía que la mediación de Nico di Angelo había tenido algo que ver. Se reunieron cerca de las aulas vacías que habían sido asignadas a su formación. Allí ya estaban todos, incluido el semidiós reconocido por Deméter, Harry Potter.

—¿De qué querías hablarnos?

—Voldemort

—Tu director ya me ha hecho bastantes tentativas al respecto —no pudo evitar decir algo molesto.

—Mi director se equivoca. Voldemort está más que muerto. Yo cumplí con una misión encomendada por Hades para garantizarlo.

—¿Que misión es esa? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Voldemort rompió en varios trozos su alma y la distribuyo en objetos para asegurarse la inmortalidad. Mi misión fue encontrar y destruir todos esos objetos. —Harry tragó saliva. —No puedo decir más sobre estos.

—Es un conocimiento antiguo y muy oscuro. Una aberración en toda regla —agregó Nico. —Mi padre castiga severamente a quienes lo intentan, lo consigan o no.

—No suena muy cuerdo hacer algo así —dijo Leo jugando con una bola de fuego.

—Has dicho que esta muerto —dijo Percy inquieto. —Destruirlos lo mato entonces.

—No. Al destruirlos perdió la fortaleza que le daban, la poca estabilidad que le quedaba a su alma en la tierra, o algo así —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Su alma fue reclamada cuando intentó hacer otro —Nico sonrió de forma macabra. —Fin de la historia.

—¿Como supiste de su existencia? —pregunto Clarisse mirando a Harry con interés.

—Es largo de contar.

Con esas últimas palabras, Harry procedió a contar lo que había sucedido en su segundo año. Como un estudiante que todos parecían conocer pero que el sabia que no había estado antes apareció de la nada y como todos parecían haberlo olvidado cuando desapareció a final de curso. Narró el incidente de la cámara de los secretos, la leyenda que ocultaba dicha cámara y la criatura que moraba en ella. Explico como habían comenzado las agresiones y la buena fortuna que nadie hubiese muerto aquella vez, y sobretodo narro todo lo pasado dentro de la cámara y como gracias a la daga de bronce celestial perteneciente a la fundadora de su casa había logrado destruir el diario que más tarda sabría del propio Hades el tenebroso objeto que era. En ningún momento pronunció el nombre del objeto; no porque no pudiese, pues no sabía si podía o no aunque ante Dora y Nico si lo había pronunciado, simplemente no lo había intentado. Prefería que esa palabra callese en la oscuridad. Considera sabio que el termino quedase perdido en la historia más no la sensación de estar cerca de uno de esos objetos y de como destruirlos.

—No quiero pensar lo que hubiese pasado si Cronos hubiese hecho algo así —dijo Percy

—Dudo que se lo plantease, sesos de alga —replicó Anabeth. —El ya era inmortal. Su esencia sigue viva aunque no tenga cuerpo. Al igual que con Gea.

—Entonces ¿se pueden volver a alzar? —pregunto Piper.

—No lo creo, al menos no en un futuro próximo o lejano. Tardarían millares de años si acaso —respondió Quiron. —Harry, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? Tenemos clase ahora de como lidiar con monstruos peligrosos.

—Me encantaría.

(***)

El día de san valentin había llegado. Semidioses y magos visitaban el pueblo por igual. De entre todos ellos destacaba una pareja, quienes se mantenían separados del resto dando un paseo por los alrededores mientras se dirigían hacia las afueras. A ella, Percy, le había contado la verdad primero porque le gustaba mucho, demasiado quizá. Segundo... sospechaba que Dora ya sabía algo por como los había mirado o como había tratado con Harry. A Percy le encantaba el desparpajo de esta. La forma de ver lo divertido de las cosas y de quitarle hierro al asunto. Veía en ella alguien espontáneo, alguien que no había olvidado lo bueno de la vida. Eso le hacía sentir cómodo y feliz.

—¿Seguro que vamos bien? mira que creo que es la segunda vez que vemos esos árboles.

—Que sí, tu tranquilo. Se a donde vamos. Ademas en un bosque todos los árboles son parecidos.

—Nos hemos perdido fijo.

—Que no nos hemos perdido.

—Cuando admitas que nos hemos perdido llamare a Blackjack

—Mmm... Percy, ¿por qué tu pegaso tiene nombre de juego de cartas?

—Eh... —Percy se rebolvio el pelo en gesto de nerviosismo. —Yo no se lo puse, lo conocí con ese nombre.

—Me alegro. Porque si llega a ser así, ni loca permito que escojar tu el nombre de nuestros hijos. Ya tengo bastante con el ridículo nombre que me puso mi madre.

—¿Hijos? —Percy se puso rojo.

—Claro. Los que tendremos en el futuro. Por ahora no te preocupes.

—Y... ¿cuantos quieres?

—Supongo que dos o tres serán suficientes. Siempre quise tener hermanos.

—Yo tengo una hermana pequeña, nació hace poco. Es mortal, afortunadamente.

—Ya —Tonks chascó la lengua. —La mayoría de vosotros preferiríais no tener esos dones, ¿no?

—No es nada alucinante tenerlos, la mayor parte de las veces solo trae problemas y no es posible tener una vida normal.

—Suerte que a mi no me guste tener una vida normal. —Se detuvo en su paseo, señalando un lugar en concreto bajo un gran árbol. —¿Comemos?

—Si, he traído la comida de las comidas del castillo. Harry me explico como llegar. A todo esto vosotros...

—Somos hermanos, aunque seamos de padres y familias diferentes. Somos hermanos.

(***)

Mientras Dumbledore había partido al ministerio con urgencia, la gente aprovechaba que no estaba allí para especular los motivos de tal partida. La mayoría de ellos pensaba que se trataba de alguno de los artículos recientes que minaban cada vez más y más su credibilidad. Artículos que se notaba que estaban escritos por diferentes personas y no precisamente porque firmasen en ellos con diferentes nombres. Era algo en la forma de escribir, de expresarse donde se podían apreciar los matices. Nunca se repetía escritor.

Mientras esa mayoría comentaba los artículos e intercambiaba opiniones, Harry y sus amigos se habían unido a los semidioses en un entrenamiento. Observados de cerca por la analítica mirada de Quiron, la severa y preocupada mirada de Mcgonagall y la venenosa mirada de Lily. Harry se disponía a batirse en duelo con espadas con Nico. A decir verdad, este par solía emparejarse para entrenar.

Comenzaron a intercambiar estocadas, atacando y defendiendo continuamente, tratando de ganar terreno y cediendo un poco cuando no podían presionar más. Quirón parecía estar buscando la forma de ver en qué podían mejorar, de hecho había hecho a Harry una invitación al campamento, invitación que se había extendido a Dora. Minerva McGonagall sentía curiosidad, dado que el duelo con espadas fue perdiendo importancia conforme los magos comenzaban a separarse de los muggles y estos comenzaban a usar otros tipos de armas. Lily... ella sinceramente deseaba que algo le pasase a Harry, odiaba ver a su hijo en la cama del hospital recuperándose poco a poco y prefería que el bastardo tuviese un destino igual o peor. Pero no podía hacer nada en el castillo. La propia magia del lugar evitaba que pudiese atentar contra un alumno, pues los maestros se erigían como guardianes y protectores de los estudiantes.

—Parad —ordenó Quirón.

Ambos contendientes se separaron y bajaron sus espadas. El duelo había concluido en lo que podía entenderse como "tablas". Un empate. Estaba bien, Harry sentía como la práctica lo había ayudado a mejorar. El sonido de las campanadas del reloj que había en el castillo indicaba la hora de comer. Ambos equipos de participantes en el torneo se marcharon a comer juntos.

—No imaginaba que quedasen escuelas que impartiesen estos métodos de duelo —comento McGonagall, se encontraba claramente sorprendida.

—Aunque pueda considerarse Arcaico, les ayuda a mejorar su estado físico. Lo cual podría ser de utilidad en combate.

—No lo dudo.

—Yo lo veo una pérdida de tiempo. Con la varita es con lo que hay que entrenar. No le veo la utilidad —dijo Lily. —Si me disculpáis, tengo trabajos por corregir.


	38. Desafío de sabiduría

**Desafío de sabiduría.**

Llegó el día de la segunda prueba, una tarea basada en la sabiduría que tendría lugar en distintas etapas a lo largo de la jornada. Era una prueba que no daba mucho a la observación de los espectadores; algo más académico que otra cosa. Tres mini-pruebas constituían la prueba, una por la mañana, otra por la tarde y otra por la noche. Los equipos serían valorados por el director de la escuela contraria y uno de sus jueces, al menos en la prueba de la mañana. Prueba en la que presentaron un dilema a cada equipo y estos tenían que ver cual era la mejor forma de resolverlo. Los dilemas tenían siempre más de una respuesta, por lo que era ahí donde entraba las diferentes capacidades de razonamiento de cada equipo.

Ambos equipos se reunieron después de estar horas deliberando cada uno con su grupo hasta dar con una respuesta. Más que un juego de sabiduría había sido un juego de ética; parecía como si la prueba estuviese probando la firmeza moral de cada grupo. Ambos grupos lo entendían así, de aquella manera.

—¿Que dilema os a tocado? —preguntó Ernie. —A nosotros algo de un Tren desbocado. La verdad Harry a tenido que invertir media hora y muchos dibujos para que entendiésemos lo que era.

—Lo entendimos cuando lo comparó al expreso de Hogwarts —dijo Blaise.

—La mujer y el puente —respondió Annabeth. —Básicamente era determinar quien era el más culpable de una muerte.

—Os lo cuento si nos lo contáis —propuso Harry.

—Parece justo —dijo Percy. —Básicamente se trata de una mujer aburrida de su marido que se va a casa del amante y al regresar se encuentra a un loco armado en medio de un puente que amenaza con matarla. El punte es el único camino, pero en eso ve a un barquero que se niega a ayudarle a cruzar al otro lado a menos que le pague; como no tiene dinero vuelve a casa del amante pero no le abre. Entonces se da cuenta que un amigo vive allí y trata de pedirle ayuda, él se la niega porque se siente utilizado por ella. —Se encogió de hombros. —Algo de que ella le gustaba y no le prestó atención hasta el momento ese. —Suspiró. El caso es que estando sin opciones cruza el puente y el loco la mata.

—Así que tuvimos que razonar cual de todos ellos era el más culpable en esa muerte —determinó Nico. —¿y vosotros?.

—Pues se trata de un tren que esta fuera de control y no puede ser detenido con los sistemas de emergencia del tren. En la vía hay cinco trabajadores que no pueden ser avisados de ninguna manera y sobre un puente un hombre cuya envergadura podría ser suficiente para parar el tren y salvar a esas personas de una muerte inminente. —Explicó Luna. —La única opción posible de parar el tren era empujar a ese hombre, así que teníamos que decidir si era lo correcto.

—Ese suena peor que el nuestro —murmuró Leo, parecía algo espantado.

—Lo era, porque supone tener que elegir entre sacrificar una vida o la posibilidad que esos cinco no puedan apartarse a tiempo —comentó Harry mientras se sentaban en la mesa del gran comedor. —No es como si la elección fuese entre sacrificarse o no. El vuestro en cambio... Tiene muchas respuestas y ninguna correcta; a menos que os permitan trampear y afirmar que ninguno es culpable. El vuestro queda sujeto a los valores que cada uno tenga de por si; según vuestros valores y creencias determináis quien es el más culpable o el menos culpable.

—Es establecer un juicio en cuanto como deberían haberse comportado cada cual basándose en como crees tu que debe comportarse la gente, entiendo —dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido bastante duro —dijo Nico. —No se si era una prueba para medir como somos o una prueba para ver si el tener distintas opiniones podía hacer que los equipos perdiesen cohesión.

—Seguro que ambas cosas.

Poco después de su llegada al comedor fue llegando el resto de la escuela, la mayoría los señalaba y comentaba entre sí especulando la prueba que abrían tenido que enfrentar, pues a ojos de todos; los integrantes de ambos equipos parecían derrotados. Demasiado serios. Harry pensaba que tendrían que ver uno de esos dilemas para saber porque estaban de aquella manera.

—Lo respondido, respondido está —dijo Ernie, tanto a su equipo como al de la otra escuela. —Será mejor que no pensemos más en todo eso y nos centremos. Ignoramos que nos espera esta tarde.

(***)

Ambos equipos se encontraron al inicio de la tarde en una explanada en los terrenos del castillo donde habían construido una especie de Zulo en el que podía apreciarse una superficie superior que parecía ser la meta última.

—Equipos, espero que esteis preparados para lo que sigue. Tenéis tres entradas a elegir, cada equipo escogerá una —comenzó a explicar Dumbledore. —Deberéis recorrer el camino pasando por distintas puertas para las que tan sólo necesitaréis la respuesta correcta. El primer equipo que llegue arriba será quien obtenga la puntuación máxima de este fragmento de prueba. En cuanto suene la señal podéis comenzar.

Todos podían sentir la expectación del público que gritaba sus ánimos a unos y a otros. Los participantes no podían negar estar algo nerviosos, el no ver lo que realmente les esperaba les podía llegar a resultar enervante. No tardó en sonar eñ "gong" de inicio. Ambos equipos corrieron hacia las entradas. No se detuvieron demasiado a pensar; simplemente cruzaron una de las puertas de entrada, una cada equipo. Ambos supusieron que debían ir por separado.

Harry y Luna conjuraron un Lumos. Harry iba delante, Luna la última del grupo. Nada más entrar se encontraron en un pasillo oscuro. Al recorrerlo llegaron a una especie de antesala. No había nada ahí, tan solo una puerta con una aldaba.

—Demasiado similar a entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw —murmuró Luna con un tono de ensoñación.

—¿Y como entráis? —Preguntó Ernie.

—Hacemos sonar la aldaba y resolvemos el acertijo —explicó Harry.

—¿Que ocurre si no lo resuelves? —Preguntó nuevamente Ernie.

—Que te quedas en la puerta hasta que alguien lo resuelva.

—Bueno. Eso a nosotros no nos va a pasar —aseguró Blaise, quien caminó con decisión hacia la puerta e hizo sonar la aldaba.

— ¿Que te pertenece a ti pero los demás lo usan más que tú? —les cuestionó la aldaba.

—No puede ser un objeto —razonó Ernie. —No hay objetos únicos y los pocos que existen dudo que se compartan, son demasiado valiosos.

—Dinero tampoco —descartó Blaise. —Parece que va más por algo personal; algo propio de nosotros como personas.

—Yo me llamo Luna, pero no me llamo a mi misma Luna; vosotros mis amigos lo hacéis.

—Eso es. —Harry sonrió ampliamente, gracias al comentario de Luna se había percatado de lo que era. —La respuesta es el nombre.

La puerta se abrió. Con eso quedaba claro que las llaves de las puertas de las que Dumbledore había hablado eran acertijos. Un terreno en el que tanto Luna como Harry se sentían seguros. Años en Ravenclaw les había dado esa seguridad. Entraron en una estancia iluminada, era una sala rectangular, la puerta estaba en un nivel superior, en una sobre elevación del terreno. Tenían que encontrar la forma de subir. No se veían salientes en la pared. En un lado de la estancia había cajas abiertas, tenían tablones de madera y maromas.

—No podemos escalar; y aunque podamos transformar algo de lo que hay aquí en una escoba no sería segura. Demasiado peligroso —dijo Ernie.

—Podríamos utilizar el encantamiento ascendió. Sería como si saltásemos en el aire —sugirió Harry, él podía hacerlo sin problemas, controlando el aire de la habitación; pero no sabía si era o no bueno mostrar eso a sus amigos. Sí, había sido reclamado y el rumor se había esparcido, a medias; o al menos el de que una imagen holográfica había aparecido sobre su cabeza. — _Ascendio_ debería funcionar.

—Por probarlo no perdemos nada —dijo Blaise. —Se me dan bien los encantamientos. Vamos nosotros primero, Harry.

Ambos lograron llegar al nivel superior y seguidamente se tumbaron en el suelo para ayudar a los otros dos miembros de su equipo a subir en caso que tuviesen problemas. Se apoyaban unos a otros. Una vez estuvieron los cuatro arriba enfrentaron la segunda puerta. Igual que la anterior, pero dudaban que todo fuese igual. En esta ocasión fue Ernie quien hizo golpear la aldaba.

—¿Cuál es la predicción de un partido antes de que empiece? —preguntó la puerta.

—Pues depende de los jugadores, del clima, de lo que hayan entrenado... —empezó enumerar Harry

—No te olvides del estado de ánimo de las personas al jugar —agregó Luna.

—Y los árbitros —apuntó Ernie.

—Chicos, es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece —dijo Blaise. —El resultado de un partido antes de que empieza es muy fácil de predecir. Antes de que empiece el marcador es siempre el mismo. —Dicho aquello se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa de confianza. —Cero - Cero.

La puerta se abrió. Tres de los cuatro miembros del equipo agradecían tener entre ellos alguien procedente de la casa de la astucia, alguien capaz de captar los matices del lenguaje, los distintos que había. Se encontraron en una habitación partida con un foso lleno de agua; frente a todos había una puerta, al otro lado del foso. A un lado, había escobas. Dos escobas. Harry las examinó, eran seguras. Se montaron de dos en dos. Blaise viajaba con Harry, Luna con Ernie. Al llegar al otro lado, Luna hizo sonar la aldaba.

—Hay dos hermanas, una de las cuales engendra a la otra, y ésta a su vez engendra a la primera —recitó la puerta, ese era el nuevo enigma que tenían que responder.

—No tiene sentido —dijo Ernie. —Bueno, tiene que tenerlo pero... ¿una hermana que se come a la otra que a su vez la ha creado?, suena a drama familiar.

—Por eso me alegro de ser hijo único —bromeo Blaise, aunque se sentía desconcertado.

—Me parece que se refiere a dos cuerpos celestes que se preceden continuamente —observó Harry. —O al menos lo que crean esos cuerpos.

—Opino igual —dijo Luna. —Revuelve, Harry.

—Son la noche y el día —resolvió en dirección a la puerta, la cual se abrió.

Entraron en una nueva estancia. Esta tenía un descansillo y una escalera que se perdía en lo alto. Empezaron a subir los escalones. No tenían problemas con eso puesto que estaban bastante acostumbrados dadas las numerosas escaleras que tenía el castillo. Eso era como un juego de niños en realidad. Al estar en buena forma no tardaron en alcanzar la cima de la escalera. Ahí les aguardaba otra puerta.

—Mi turno de llamar. —Harry dirigió su mano a la aldaba y llamó.

—¿Que fue antes, el fénix o el fuego? —preguntó la puerta.

—Eso nos lo podría responder el director, ¿no tenía uno? —comentó Blaise aburrido.

—Yo de fénix no se mucho —manifestó Ernie. —Nacen de sus propias cenizas y se prenden fuego al morir. Es lo único que se. Pero no las crea el fuego como a las Ashwinder.

—¿Tu qué opinas, Harry? —preguntó Luna, con una sonrisa; a Harry le dio la impresión que ya lo sabía.

—Parece un bucle de retroalimentación positiva, un círculo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Luna; antes de dirigirse a la puerta. —Los círculos no tienen comienzo.

La puerta se abrió y enseguida llegaron al final, a la meta que había dicho Dumbledore; dándose la coincidencia que el otro equipo había llegado al mismo tiempo que ellos. Ambos equipos habían empatado en esa parte de la prueba. Se miraron entre sí, felicitándose.

Los semidioses habían pasado por los mismos acertijos que el equipo de Hogwarts, solo que su resolución había recaído fundamentalmente en uno de ellos. Todas las posibles puertas daban en realidad a recorridos idénticos, para que todos tuviesen las mismas pruebas y posibilidades. En la estancia a oscuras, había sido Leo quien conjurando fuego había alumbrado a todos el camino. En la sala del muro, Nico había abreviado bastante al pedir a todos que se cogiesen entre si y guiarlos en un viaje por las sombras. En la del foso, Percy había cruzado nadando; Nico viajando en sombras, lo que lo había fatigado un poco; y Leo y Annabeth volando en esas escobas. La sensación gustó a Nico, pero no a Annabeth. Las escaleras... bueno, el muro de escalada era suficiente buen entrenamiento.

(***)

La noche llegó, y con ella la prueba final de todo ese segundo desafío. Los equipos tuvieron que escoger a un representante, sólo ese representante sería quien afrontase la prueba.

Annabeth prácticamente se propuso para la tarea en su equipo, alegando que como todo lo de la jornada había tenido relación con usar la cabeza antes que los músculos, era lógico que siguiesen igual por lo que ella era la mejor para eso. Nadie en su equipo la discutió.

El equipo de Harry fue diferente, entre ellos estuvieron hablando y valorando las distintas opciones. Cada uno de ellos destacaba en un campo diferente y no podían saber lo que podían o no decirles. Finalmente, viendo que cada cual podía aportar diferentes aspectos a la prueba, y no pudiendo demorar más su decisión, lo echaron a suertes. Fue Harry quien sacó la pajita más corta. Él enfrentaría la prueba.

La última prueba del día tuvo lugar en una de las aulas del castillo. Solo estaban ellos dos y los dos miembros del jurado de la junta. Había dos pupitres y sobre cada uno un pergamino del revés, tinta y una pluma recién afilada. Quedó claro en ese vistazo lo que tenían que enfrentar en aquella prueba. Era un examen. Una prueba de conocimientos. Harry repasó en esos instantes rápidamente el día. Ética, lógica y ahora conocimiento, por lo que parecía. Encontraba eso mucho más interesante que otra prueba en la que mostrar sus talentos; aunque reconocía que lo de la ética podía considerarse un poco macabro.

—Tenéis noventa minutos para completar y entregar el examen. Las preguntas están escritas tanto en Ingles como en Griego antiguo. Esa fue la petición de uno de los otros jueces —afirmó uno de los "examinadores" con una ligera mueca de que veía en ello una excentricidad. —Sois libres de responder en el idioma que deseéis, tenemos hechizos de traducción a nuestra disposición llegado el caso.

—Ambos exámenes son iguales, así que en cuanto toméis asiento empezaremos.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Annabeth, dedicándole una sonrisa y poniéndose sus gafas. Aquellas que le servían para leer y escribir a la perfección a pesar de la dislexia. Por un lado le apetecía hacer el examen en griego, pero por el otro eso llamaría la atención de cierta persona sobre su persona. Algo que no era deseable.

—Suerte Harry.

—Igualmente Annabeth

—No la necesito

Harry se rió. En ese tiempo había aprendido a conocer a los distintos semidioses y se había percatado del particular orgullo que poseían los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría. En parte lo entendía, la fundadora de su casa había sido una hija de Atenea y se la conocía tanto por su sabiduría como por su orgullo. Si alguien era dotado con poder tener una sabiduría infinita, no era extraño que esta creciese de la mano del orgullo. En ese caso, la verdadera sabiduría era saber cuando acallar ese orgullo.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron con sus respectivos exámenes. Eran preguntas de cultura general, tanto sobre la magia como sobre mitología, sobretodo esta última. En ese momento Harry agradecía haber sido el "agraciado" para hacer la prueba. En su grupo solo a Luna le interesaba la mitología después que a él y modestia a parte era el más versado en ella de todo el grupo. Antes de que se diese cuenta, pasó el tiempo reglamentario del examen. Estaba orgulloso del examen que había hecho.

—Se acabó el tiempo. Podéis dejar las plumas

—Id a descansar. Mañana se comunicara el resultado definitivo de toda la prueba.

(***)

Amaneció un día lluvioso, eso entristecía a la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo; pero ni la peor de las tormentas podía enturbiar el ánimo de los dos equipos que competían en aquel torneo que cada vez les olía más a movimiento político de Dumbledore. Se sentaron juntos en la misma mesa, hacía ya tiempo que habían empezado a hacerlo y los murmullos al respecto habían cesado. Bueno, no del todo, cierto sector de la escuela parecía pensar que confraternizaban con el enemigo y no representaban correctamente a Hogwarts al hacerse amigos de ellos. Por suerte, imperaba la sensatez en el castillo, aunque fuese una de las pocas veces que sucedía.

—Un momento de atención —solicitó Dumbledore quien se había incorporado de la mesa de los profesores, como siempre que iba a hacer algún anuncio. —Anoche la prueba que enfrentaron ambos equipos terminó tarde, por lo que decidimos esperar a dar las puntuaciones a que todos hubiesen descansado. —Esas palabras, fueron suficientes para que el gran comedor quedase en silencio. —Tras calificar las minipruebas realizadas a lo largo del día, y deliberarlo largo y tendido. —Hizo un gesto de disconformidad hacia los del comité. —Ambos equipos reciben la totalidad del puntaje de la prueba, cincuenta puntos.

Hubo un aplauso generalizado, pues eso indicaba que los marcadores seguían igualados y que todo se decidiría en la última de las pruebas. La mayoría querían eso, emoción hasta el final otros no tanto; preferían un puntaje distante para ganar si o sí. En cuanto a ambos equipos, sí, querían ganar; pero todos sabían que había cosas más importantes.

—Harry. ¿Me muestras el castillo? —dijo la chica corpulenta llamada Clarisse. —Quisiera conocerlo bien y ver si tiene armas interesantes.

—Claro. Termino el desayuno y vamos. Se de un lugar que puede que te guste —expresó, pensaba llevarla a la sala de los menesteres


	39. Tensión académica

**Tensión académica**

El mes de marzo llegó, algo que podía notarse en casi todos los lugares a excepción de unos pocos; entre estos se encontraban las habitaciones de San Mungo, bueno, todo el hospital en realidad. Theon estaba aburrido, cansado de estar entre esas habitaciones, además se sentía humillado en parte por la paliza que había recibido al final del torneo de los tres magos y al mismo tiempo sentía haber tenido mucha suerte, puede que quizá demasiada. Siempre había pensado que al estar frente al que no debe nombrarse lo destruiría con uno de sus potentes hechizos en un pestañeo, pero no había sido así. Había sido superado fácilmente y en parte era culpa suya. Desde que había llegado al castillo había descuidado su entrenamiento, el entrenamiento que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como su madre le habían dado. Quizá con eso no había sido suficiente pero sabía que podría haberlo hecho mejor; simplemente... bueno, Ron se molestaba mucho siempre que los dejaba a todos para entrenar, así que cada vez lo había ido haciendo menos.

Resopló molesto, y algo triste. Entendía que mientras estaba en coma no lo visitasen. No servía de nada visitar a alguien que no podía hablarte. ¿Pero ahora?, ni una visita, ni una carta desde que despertó... Ni siquiera habían respondido a las cartas que les había enviado. Lo que más le molestaba era sentirse ignorado por sus amigos. Además si madre, aunque venía, no tenía mucho tiempo para él porque estaba en Hogwarts como maestra y eso requería mucho tiempo. Su madre le había contado de esa competencia que estaba realizando el director y de como "el bastardo" se había atrevido a entrar a participar. Ella decía que pensaba ponerlo en el lugar que correspondía. Theon no estaba tan seguro. Se acordaba que Harry le había ayudado cuando todos le habían dado la espalda, incluso después de lo mal que lo había tratado en años.

—Hora de su sesión de rehabilitación, señor Potter —informó una enfermera que entró en la habitación.

—¿Mi madre acudirá en esta ocasión?

—No. Nos ha pedido que la disculpemos.

Eso lo entristeció un poco. Se sentía solo pasando día tras día por aquella rehabilitación. Sentía que debían estar ahí para apoyarle y sin embargo parecía que habían decidido dejarlo de lado. Bueno, encontraría por si mismo las fuerzas que necesitaba para superar ese trance y regresar al castillo. Ya daba el año por perdido. No había forma que hiciesen con él una excepción, no tratándose del año de los TIMOS; además ya habían hecho demasiadas excepciones con él. No quería ni una mas. Al menos, le quedaba el ánimo de que iba progresando poco a poco en la rehabilitación y se iba a empeñar hasta recuperarse por completo. Era un Gryffindor. Los Gryffindor no se rendían nunca

(***)

Las clases se iban intensificando, eran cada vez más y más exigentes; los trabajos a realizar eran cada vez más extensos y más duros. Todo eso indicaba claramente la proximidad de los exámenes de quinto año. No serían exámenes escolares, serían exámenes más importantes pero que servirían en lugar de estos; esos mismos exámenes pasarían a formar parte de sus expedientes, además de determinar los futuros empleos a los que podrían acceder. Los TIMO no eran para ser tomados a broma.

—No se cuando quiere que estudiemos si no paran de ponernos trabajos.

Escucharon a Ronald Weasley quejarse en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena. Despotricaba contra la continua insistencia de los profesores sobre la importancia de los exámenes, lo extensos y complicados que eran los trabajos y un montón de cosas mas... por lo que sabían de sus notas no le iba muy bien, Snape lo solía decir siempre que tenía la oportunidad y, claro, el rumor llegaba a todas partes en el castillo.

—No creo que Weasley haya abierto un libro en su vida —dijo Blaise.

—Quizá si uno de Quiddith —apuntó Ernie.

—Es un vago. Lo deja todo para el último momento —comentó Luna. —No se da cuenta que si no se esfuerza ahora no tendrá nada en un futuro. Él... siempre ha sentido que sobraba y que no era tan talentoso como sus hermanos, así que nunca ha sentido la necesidad de esforzarse porque piensa que no se le va a valorar el lograrlo.

—Eso da igual. Es un idiota redomado —dijo Ernie.

—¿Que ocurre si suspendéis esos exámenes? —preguntó Clarisse. —¿Os dejan repetirlos?

—Si —respondió Harry. —El próximo año. Si suspendes debes repetir curso y presentar los exámenes de nuevo, sino quedas no calificado para usar la magia y pierdes el derecho a llevar varita.

—Lo mismo sucede si te expulsan de la escuela y no puedes ir a otra —comentó Tracey. — Un sangre pura o un mestizo criado en el mundo mágico y con recursos económicos puede acudir a otras escuelas o recibir en casa con tutores adecuados las clases. Alguien pobre no puede recurrir a otras escuelas, quedaría todo en casa con lo que sus familiares pudiesen enseñarle; y un nacido muggle... bueno era quien más chungo lo tenía, pues se quedaba sin opciones y sin poder estar en ninguno de los dos mundos.

— Ellos avandona sus estudios tras el ultimo año de escuela primaria —informó Ernie. —Por lo que en su mayoría no estan cualificados en el mundo muggle por carecer de estudios, ni siquiera aparecen en el sistema; y no estarían cualificados en nuestro mundo si son expulsados antes de presentar sus TIMO. Si tienen sus TIMO estan cualificados, aunque los trabajos más buenos se consiguen después de los exámenes de séptimo.

—¿Como sabes todo eso? —preguntó Neville a Ernie.

—Justin. Estudia por correspondencia sus cursos muggles y presenta los exámenes en verano. Fue la condición de sus padres antes de acceder a que viniese a Hogwarts.

—Pues ahora debe estar muy agobiado —observó Luna.

—Le hemos aconsejado que afloje un poco. Que se centre en los TIMO y ya se ponga al día después con lo otro.

—Yo tengo unas ganas de que pasen —suspiró Harry. No tenía problema en estudiar, de hecho lo llevaba todo al día; pero eso no quitaba que la carga de trabajo fuese cada vez mayor y mayor. —¿Cuando eran las reuniones de orientación académica?

—A principios de Mayo —respondió Blaise. —Yo quiero ser multimillonario y viajar por el mundo; pero como esa no caerá fácilmente, tendré que ocuparme de los negocios familiares como estaba prescrito.

—¿Tu que quieres ser, Harry? —Preguntó Luna.

—No lo he pensado. Creo que me gustaría ser profesor, pero no lo tengo muy claro.

—Tienes tiempo para decidirte —le dijo Clarisse acariciándole la espalda con sus firmes manos. —¿Te irás esta tarde también a la biblioteca supongo?

—Si. —Harry la miró con ternura. — Había pensado pedirte que te vinieses. Ayer encontré un tratado de armas medievales que seguro puede gustarte.

—Pero con la dislexia me cuesta mucho leer.

—Tengo un par de gafas de repuesto en la mochila, las puedes usar. Con ellas podrás leer a pesar de la dislexia.

—Por eso sólo te pones las gafas en clase y para estudiar —murmuró Neville mirándolo sorprendido. —Y yo pensando que era por darte un loock más intelectual.

(***)

A mediados de abril, citaron a ambos equipos en un amplia aula del castillo. Era una reunión informativa que deseaban tratar con los dos equipos al mismo tiempo. Estaban los cuatro jueces en la habitación; así que ambos equipos se esperaban o algo de información sobre lo que tendrían que enfrentar o alguna prueba extra sorpresa. Los ocho esperaban fervientemente que no se tratase de eso último. A los semidioses, pese a estar acostumbrados no les gustaban las sorpresas, muchas cosas solían torcerse cuando sucedían. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían estado tan inmersos en sus estudios que una prueba sorpresa hubiese sido casi criminal. Por fortuna sólo se trataba de una reunión.

— ¿Estamos todos?, bien —dijo uno de los jueces, uno de los representantes enviados a controlar. —Somos conscientes que tendríamos que haberos dicho sobre la última prueba antes, pero debíamos deliberar sobre la fecha más adecuada. —Miró de soslayo a Dumbledore, dejando evidente para los buenos observadores quien había sido el más problemático en todo aquello. —Algunos pensaron que sería bueno organizarlo a principios de Junio; finalmente, entre todos, hemos decidido dejar la celebración de la prueba para el tercer fin de semana de Junio.

Tanto Harry como Ernie y Blaise pudieron suspirar relajados. Esa noticia los había afectado, pero que la prueba fuese nada más pasados los exámenes era preferible a la alternativa. Tener la prueba a mitad de exámenes hubiese supuesto perder esos exámenes si algo salía mal, eso sin contar el no poder centrarse adecuadamente para lo que en realidad sería su futuro. Ninguno de los tres dudaba que Dumbledore lo había hecho de forma intencionada, ¿el por qué?, ni lo conocían y casi que no tenían interés en hacerlo. Simplemente les parecía que era una forma de fastidiarlos, de castigarles, pero ¿porque ir en contra de tus propios estudiantes? Ese hombre cada vez mostraba más ser un pésimo director.

—En este sobre están anotadas ya el tipo de pruebas que enfrentaréis y quien será el encargado de juzgarlas pues se darán todas de forma simultánea —anunció el segundo juez. —Por supuesto eso es inamovible y no se os informara del juez de cada prueba. Solo conoceréis la esencia de la misma. Lo que os pedimos es que decidáis ya quien enfrentará que desafío.

—Los desafíos son: Batalla, Vuelo, Estrategia y Caballos —anunció el señor Brunner tras recibir el turno de palabra y antes de cedérselo a Dumbledore.

—Conociendo eso solo tenéis que decirnos quien participara en cada desafío —dijo Dumbledore. —Tomaos unos instantes para pensarlo bien.

Los semidioses juntaron cabezas entre ellos, cuchicheando entre si y decidiendo quien era el más adecuado para cada tarea. Percy tenía claro que ni era el más brillante del grupo y que no debía volar a menos que fuese en un pegaso o similar, así que estaba ente Batalla y Caballos; tenía ventaja en ambas pues por una parte su herencia le daba ventaja con los caballos y por la otra era un guerrero natural. Annabeth tenía claro que lo suyo era el desafío de estrategia, aunque también le tentaba la batalla, los hijos de Atenea eran brillantes en estrategia, así que decidió que esa seria la suya; como nadar en el agua. Nico pidió encargarse de la batalla, pues no debía volar y además no se le daban bien los seres vivos, a menos que estos fuesen criaturas del inframundo. Así que Leo se quedó con la parte del vuelo; no tenía problema con eso, después de saber pilotar una avioneta solo con tocar los mandos, una escoba era pan comido.

Mientras tanto los estudiantes de Hogwarts decidían lo mismo. Harry era bueno en vuelo y ninguno de los cuatro había practicado duelo seriamente con anterioridad, al menos no duelo mágico; de los cuatro el que mejor podía defender esa posición era Harry. A Blaise le encantaban los juegos de estrategia, por lo que pensó que podía ser divertido. Luna manifestó querer ser magizoologa así que tratar con los caballos podía ser una oportunidad para ganar experiencia y Ernie quería demostrar que él también era un buen volador. Por consenso, decidieron que fuese Harry quien hablase, era quien había inscrito al equipo para empezar.

—Ya hemos decidido —anunció Percy como portavoz de los semidioses.

—Nosotros también lo tenemos claro —comunicó Harry.

—Proceded —dijo uno de los jueces sacando una pluma autorecargable para anotar en el pergamino que llevaba.

—Nico se enfrentará al desafío de Batalla, Leo al de vuelo, Annabeth al de estrategia y yo, Percy, al de Caballos.

—Para el desafio de... —comenzó Harry, viéndose interrumpido por Dumbledore.

—Señor Potter, ¿no cree que debería dejar hablar a su líder de grupo?, esa no es competencia suya.

—Yo soy el líder del grupo, director. Aunque parece que lo ha olvidado durante todo el curso.

— Señor Macmillan, proceda —indicó Dumbledore ignorando a Harry.

—Con el devido respeto director —dijo Ernie. —El lider del grupo es Harry. Siempre fue Harry, así lo determinamos cuando nos inscribimos. Que usted de motu propio decidiese otra cosa no significa que sea así.

—Señor Macmillan creo que no es momento de tratar esta pequeñez aquí, es más...

—Director Dumbledore, el chico tiene razón —dijo el segundo de los jueces. —En las propias bases que usted redactó indica que el líder del grupo es el que lo inscribe y este equipo fue inscrito por el señor Harry Theseus Potter.

—No nos ha estado gustando como ningunea constantemente a un alumno. Sepa que ya hemos dado parte de esto —dijo el primer juez molesto. Si no habían intervenido antes era para ver si los chicos reaccionaban o no; chicos que pronto serían adultos y entrarían a un mundo que intentaría engullirlos.

—Tal vez deba reconsiderar al señor Potter como estudiante para el próximo curso. —A Dumbledore le desagradaba el cariz que estaba tomando la situación, pero no iba a dejar que un niño lo desafiase. ¡Y pensar que por un momento lo había considerado como segunda opción para liderar la guerra que se avecinaba!. No podía expulsarlo ahora, llamaría mucho la atención; pero podía no admitirlo para los éxtasis, había sucedido antes en alumnos problemáticos. —Después de todo es un alumno problemático que al parecer esta arrastrando buenos alumnos como el señor Macmillan. —Se notaba la indignación de los jueces, del señor Brunner y de los semidioses y compañeros de Harry.

—Si eso llega a presentarse así, sepa que puede solicitar plaza entre mis estudiantes joven Potter.

—Gracias. —Harry había tratado varias veces con el señor Brunner, bueno Quiron. Sabía que esas palabras no solo encerraban el "ven al campamento" este verano, sino que indicaban una invitación para quedarse el resto del año.

—Proceda, señor Potter —dijo uno de los jueces, ya no sabía Harry cual.

—Para el desafío de Estrategia será Blaise; para el de Caballos, Luna; para el de vuelo, Ernie. Yo enfrentaré el desafío restante. Battalla

Anotadas aquellas decisiones los despidieron para que fuesen a descansar. Caminaron juntos hasta la sala auditorio donde se pusieron a conversar y a ver una de las películas pendientes que se dejaron meses atrás. Conversaron sobretodo sobre la escena acontecida y Harry les hizo un resumen de todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts y de qué iba en realidad el percal. Con todo ello, para el final de su propia conversación; se daban cuenta que Dumbledore no dejaba de clavar los clavos de su propio ataúd

(***)

A comienzos de mayo empezaron las sesiones individuales de orientación académica, era algo que Harry llevaba tiempo esperando; pues seguía sin tener muy claras sus opciones de futuro. Estas sesiones se celebraban de forma individualizada la primera semana de mayo, tanto para los de quinto, como para los de séptimo. Los de quinto para, si lo tenían claro, saber a que TIMOS estudiar en más profundidad. Los de séptimo, era para guiarles y ayudarles en la obtención de sus primeros empleos.

Unos minutos antes de su hora, Harry se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de Flitwich, aguardando el momento de entrar al despacho y comenzar con la entrevista. Sabía que su jefe de casa era muy comprensivo y que sabría aconsejarlo adecuadamente. Harry bien podía cargar con todas las materias que cursaba durante sexto y séptimo, pero también sabía que era una verdadera locura. Era mejor escoger bien y el resto estudiarlo de forma no oficial o pedir un examen de certificación de conocimientos con el tiempo.

—Adelante Harry, toma asiento.

Harry se adentró en el despacho, siempre le había gustado ese despacho. Podía parecer frío con tantos estantes llenos de libros; pero había podido llegar apreciar que el ambiente del mismo invitaba a la reflexión, a la meditación como método de hallar una sabiduría más allá de los libros, por irónico que eso pareciese.

—¿Hay alguna profesión a la que quieras dedicarte en un futuro?, ¿algo que te llame la atención?

—Pues... verá profesor, no le tengo muy claro.

—No te preocupes. Eso suele ser habitual a tu edad. No serás el primero ni el último que admite estar indeciso. ¿Cuales son las opciones de esa indecisión?

—Me gusta ayudar a los demás así que había pensado en sanador o auror, claro que mi tío Ted es sanador y mi prima Dora, a la que considero mi hermana, es auror; así que no se si quiero una de esas por mi mismo o porque me gusta lo que me han contado o he escuchado en casa. Me parece que decantarme por una un otra sin reflexionar bien puede ser un error. Y además hay algo más.

—Es un enfoque muy sabio. Siempre has sido un alumno muy sabio, Harry. —Se notaba el orgullo de Filius Flitwich hacia su alumno al pronunciar esas palabras. —¿Que es ese "algo más" que has mencionado?

—Bueno, en la biblioteca nos juntamos varios para estudiar y nos explicamos entre nosotros lo que no entendemos. El caso es que yo disfruto cuando explico algo, no por explicarlo o por tener que hacerlo; sino haciéndolo.

—Solo un buen docente puede disfrutar explicando a los demás, ayudándolos a comprender —observó Flitwich. —Bien, tus notas son muy buenas. Has bajado mucho en defensa este año pero ambos sabemos los motivos. —Harry asintió, Lily disfrutaba suspendiéndolo y tratando de ponerlo en evidencia en sus clases. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Afortunadamente, era un comité de examinadores quien evaluaba los TIMOS de los alumnos, y las notas de la escuela no servían como media; por lo que su expediente no iba a verse realmente comprometido. —Te sugiero que el próximo curso tomes las materias de Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y alguna de tus optativas, creo que la que mejor se te da es Runas —comentó el profesor.

—¿Y que pasa con historia?

—No suele ofrecerse porque nadie en el último siglo la ha escogido. Si que ha habido estudiantes que la han preparado por su cuenta. Así que te sugiero, si de verdad te interesa, prepararla tu mismo y presentarte al examen. Eso puede hacerse, al menos con las meramente teóricas.

—Gracias profesor. Ha sido de mucha ayuda.

(***)

Desde que recibieron las indicaciones sobre la última prueba, comenzaron a organizarse para entrenarse y prepararse. Tenían los exámenes finales de curso además de aquella prueba; por lo que pasaban la mayor parte de la semana estudiando y solían gastar el fin de semana para entrenarse en lo que pensaban podían necesitar. Con todo eso, Harry, aún sacaba algo de tiempo para pasarlo con Clarisse.

Al principio, ella, le había parecido una chica imponente, peligrosa; y lo era. Pero, tras conversar con ella en varias ocasiones, se había dado cuenta que era tan fuerte como sensible y adorable. Alguien de buen corazón, que debía mostrar sus fortalezas portando esa máscara de chica violenta y ruda, para ser tomada en serio. Hasta el momento, Harry no había pensado que encontraría a alguien que le interesase en el sentido romántico.

Llevaban conversando e intercambiando intereses, conociéndose en realidad, desde antes de navidades; y, podían decir que cada vez eran más cercanos. El mayor acercamiento, se había producido, tras haber hecho participes de todo lo relacionado con Voldermort que había sucedido en el colegio y la historia sobre los Horrocruxes y su destrucción, a todos los semidioses. De alguna manera, eso la había impresionado. También a los demás.

—¿Cual es la sorpresa que tienes preparada? —le preguntó Clarisse cuando llegó al lugar en el que habían quedado; al lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

—Vamos a salir del castillo. Tengo entradas para la recreación de batallas importantes en la historia.

—¿Saldremos sin que nadie sepa que nos escapamos? —Se notaba la emoción en su voz.

—Exacto. Usaremos uno de los pasadizos que llevan a Hogsmeade. Se supone que son sólo para emergencias. —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Para evacuar el castillo si hay algún problema o amenaza. Pero...

—Déjame adivinar. Los mayores no los conocen y sólo unos pocos estudiantes saben de ellos.

—Creo que los profesores, al menos los jefes de casa y el director, los conocen. Simplemente se confían en que los estudiantes no los conocemos y como no hay amenazas, no hay simulacros así que no tenemos porque saber donde están ni a donde llevan.

—Suena divertido y útil. ¿Dónde está ese pasadizo?

—Aquí. —Harry señaló la estatua de la bruja tuerta y sacó su varita. —Solo tengo que... —Golpeó la joroba de la bruja y pronunció la palabra "dissendo". La joroba se retiró dejando un hueco suficiente para que una persona entrase. A través de ese hueco se podía ver un tobogán de piedra que se perdía en la oscuridad. Parecía profundizar mucho. —Ruta abierta. Las damas primero.

—Vale, pero no soy una dama.

—Cierto, eres toda una guerrera.

Se encontraron nuevamente a los pies del tobogán tras haber descendido por este. Harry no tardó en encender una luz con su varita, eso fue suficiente para que ambos pudiesen ver el camino. El pasadizo descendía en una ligara pendiente durante unos pocos kilómetros hasta llegar al pie de una escalinata. Subieron los escalones pequeños y estrechos. Ni siquiera perdieron el tiempo en contarlos, no querían verse distraídos con algo así. Llegaron a una especie de trampilla que Harry abrió, apareciendo ambos en lo que parecía un sótano utilizado de almacén.

—Es Honeydukes.

Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad y los cubrió a ambos, así pudieron salir de la tienda sin ser vistos. Les esperaba una gran tarde. Harry no sentía pesar por saltarse esa sesión de estudio, pues podía recuperarla en otro momento. Prefería pasar aquella tarde con Clarisse.

Horas después, casi a medianoche, regresaron. Harry acompañó a Clarisse a donde estaba el resto de semidioses y tras despedirse con un gesto gentil, regresó a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Por supuesto, tubo que hacerlo bajo la capa de invisibilidad. No deseaba ser pillado a esas horas fuera de los dormitorios. Sabía que a ningún profesor le gustaría como también que al menos una de las profesoras, si es que era correcto darle ese título, aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer que lo expulsasen de la escuela, y, el director, seguro que le concedía el capricho. No quería ser expulsado, al menos no antes de los TIMO; no quería perder el derecho a portar una varita.

Al estar en la seguridad de la sala común y comprobar que sólo Luna estaba allí, pudo sentirse a salvo. Fue entonces cuando se quitó la capa.

—¿Que tal fue?

—Fenomenal. Nos besamos. Oficialmente estamos saliendo.

(***)

En un despacho del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, había dos aurores. Kingsley Shackelbolt y Jon Dawlish. Llevaban meses investigando los sucesos del cementerio de pequeño Hangleton. Si bien allí había restos de un ritual que no lograban identificar, no podían garantizar que allí, aquella noche, hubiese estado Voldemort en concreto. Un mago oscuro sí, pero no Voldemort como afirmaba Dumbledore. Cierto que Theon Potter cuando despertó idenifico al mago como Voldemort, pero también dijo que él se había presentado como tal. Así que ese asunto era muy confuso. Si a ello le unías la presión de la prensa y los artículos bastante razonables al respecto... Era algo que había que investigar bien, llevase a donde llevase esa investigación.

—Creo que tengo algo —anunció Kingsley. Alzó la mirada de la documentación que estaba leyendo y la dirigió a su compañero. Se trataba de un expediente de dos sucesos en ese lugar, uno hace cincuenta años y otro hacía unos sesenta y seis, aproximadamente. Podía no ser nada pero su instinto le decía que era importante, de ahí que se lo quisiera hacer saber a Dawlish. —Hace unos cincuenta años, la familia de terratenientes que se encontraba asentada en ese lugar fue asesinada. El culpable del hecho resultó ser Morfin Gaunt —resumió. Los Gaunt se habían extinguido. Recordaba eso de cuando su padre le había hecho estudiar la genealogía de los magos. Morfin fue el último Gaunt varon. Tenía una hermana de la que nadie supo que fue de ella. Eso lo sabían todos, o casi todos los sangre pura que aún se molestaban en estudiar la genealogía. En su caso no era por racismo, sino por saber como se relacionaban unos con otros en el mundo en que vivía. Además había sido más cosa de su padre que suya. —Recuerdo que mi padre dijo que esa familia alardeaba de ser los unicos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. Son una familia que no se cruzó con otras, se casaban entre sí. Primos con primas, hermanos con hermanas, padres con... —No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Estaba claro que la consanguinidad les había pasado factura.

—Una cosa es querer mantener la pureza de la sangre y otra ser tan herméticos que la locura llega un punto que es ineludible. No hace falta irse a los Gaunt para ver eso, puede verse en los Black, todos estaban perturbados en mayor o menor grado —opinó Dawlish. —Pero no veo en qué nos afecta eso.

—Dieciséis años antes de ese suceso, Morfin fue arrestado por atacar a un muggle. Tom Riddle. Un joven perteneciente a esa familia de terratenientes y uno de los asesinados posteriormente. En ese momento, cuando fue un "simple ataque", declaró que "tenía que hacer algo para que mi hermana dejase de ver a ese roñoso y sucio muggle".

—Pásame la copia del expediente Sheckelbolt —solicitó frunciendo el ceño. —Quiero leerlo yo mismo.

Dawlis prestó especial atención a ese informe y a las diligencias del caso. Al parecer, los dos Gaunt, Morfin y su padre Marvolo, fueron arrestados quedándose la joven Merope Gaunt sola en la casa. Eso por si solo no significaba mucho. Lo verdaderamente llamativo fue que en el segundo arresto de Morfin Gaunt lo único que le preocupaba era haber perdido el anillo familiar y culpaba a su hermana de haber robado un tesoro familiar, algo de un guardapelo. Eso no tenía sentido. No fue difícil condenarlo puesto que se jacto de que los había matado y como lo había hecho. Sin embargo el nombre Riddle le sonaba de algo. Su todos eran muggles y habían muerto no tenía sentido que le sonase. Nunca repasaban casos tan antiguos. Dejó con pesar el informe sobre la mesa y se fijó en un recorte de periódico antiguo. Eso le hizo establecer un principio de asociación. Le sonaba el nombre de Riddle porque lo había visto en algún momento en la sala de trofeos de Hogwarts. A Jon Dawlish siempre le habían gustado los trofeos y siempre había anhelado uno con su nombre. Recordaba la fecha que estaba datado el trofeo y algunos comentarios escuchados en casa respecto aquella época.

—¿No hubo por esa época un incidente con la cámara secreta en Hogwarts? —preguntó con sospecha. Recordaba que no había aparecido nada en los periódicos salvo un único artículo en el que un joven evitó una catástrofe tras un único ataque. En su momento le pareció que le daban demasiada importancia a algo que tenían que haber hecho los propios profesores.

—Sí —afirmó Kingsley buscando en uno de los expedientes que tenían en ese despacho, el de Rubeus Hagrid, quien fue acusado de nuevo cuando la cámara se volvió a haber unos años atrás. —Al parecer un tal Tom Marvolo Riddle atrapo al responsable. Sabemos que se equivocó de culpable y que el verdadero aprovecho para escapar.

—Me parece mucha coincidencia, demasiada en realidad —murmuró Dawlish. Aunque fuese de los que cumpliesen ordenes sin rechistar no era tonto. —Tres Riddle muggles muertos, una Gaunt desaparecía dieciséis años antes de eso y un Riddle de dieciséis años mago que atrapaba al supuesto "heredero de Slytherin".

Dawlish garabateó el nombre completo en una hoja separo las letras, algo aburrido. Le había parecido ver algo en ese nombre en ese momento y quería comprobarlo. Como antiguo Ravenclaw no se le daban mal los puzzles. Aquello en lo que estaban Kingsley y él podía parecer un callejón sin salida, pero siempre había una salida, un hilo del que tirar, solo era necesario encontrarlo. Terminó de jugar con las letras y le ofreció el papel a Kingsley estando todavía en shock. Hubiese preferido equivocarse.

—Creo que tenemos un árbol genealógico que consultar —comentó Kingsley tras tragar saliva.

—¿El de los Gaunt?

—El de los Gaunt.

Sólo había dos tipos de personas que podían acceder a los registros genealógicos: Los aurores y los miembros pertenecientes a la familia del registro a consultar. Dejaron el despacho cerrado y se precipitaron al ascensor. Los registros estaban en un pasillo adyacente a los tribunales. Informaron al encargado sobre aquello que acudían a consultar. Aquellos registros eran bastante más fiables que los tapices familiares. Estaban diseñados para que ningún miembro, desheredado o Squib, fuese borrado. Tan solo aparecía su estado junto a su nombre. Todos los de esa familia, lo quisiera o no la familia, aparecían registrados en ese lugar. Localizaron y desplegaron el registro de los Gaunt.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hijo de Merope Gaunt y el muggle Tom Riddle. Estado actual muerto —Leyó Kingsley. —Tomado el sobrenombre de "Voldemort" a la edad de 15 años.

—Dumbledore ha mentido —sentenció Dawlish. —A todo el mundo. No sólo sobre que estaba vivo y suelto sino sobre que tenía un origen desconocido. Voldemort fue alumno suyo. —bufó molesto. La investigación no les llevaba a quien había atacado al joven heredero Potter, solo destapaba una de las mayores mentiras de Dumbledore. —Empiezo a pensar que hasta fingió el ataque al joven Potter.

—El chico fue herido de verdad, gravemente de hecho.

—Pero no por Voldemort. —Señaló Dawlish los registros. —Dudo que los que eludieron la prisión se arriesgasen con algo así —razonó. —A menos que estuviesen muy perturbados.

—Lo hicieron en los mundiales de quidditch.

—Theon Potter es más importante que unos muggles, Shackelbolt. En cuanto a los de los mundiales, de haberles cogido lo hubiesen eludido diciendo que iban pasados de Wiski de Fuego y no eran conscientes de lo que hacían. Lo del joven Potter... por como fue atacado requiere mucho autocontrol, y si no fue el que no debe nombrarse solo nos queda que se urdió una trama para que se pensase que había sido él, incluso el propio chico.

Reunieron evidencia del registro, tomando nota de esa parte del árbol genealógico. Era una información importante para la investigación. A Kingsley le sorprendía el giro que estaban dando las evidencias de ese caso. No estaban cerca de encontrar al que atacó a Theon, pero se estaban destapando cosas que hacían pensar que los artículos en la prensa en contra de Dumbledore no iban mal encaminados. Tomo una resolución.

—Creo que debemos investigar todo el entorno de Theon Potter desde que fue declarado "el elegido" al vencer a Voldemort hace años.

—Hablemos con Tonks —sugirió Dawlish. —No me agrada pero sé que el hermano de Potter está bajo la custodia de su madre.

—Por lo que sé, Lily lo rechazó desde un principio por ser bastardo. Tonks me contó que Lily lo abandonó e el mundo muggle en lugar de cumplir las directrices de James de dejarlo con su madrina en caso que el muriese, no permitiendo así que el chico fuese entregado a los tutores designados por James. Por fortuna, el señor Potter, había tomado medidas extraordinarias y gracias a los duendes de Gringgots se pudo recuperar al chico. —Suspiró. Recordaba lo que le había repugnado aquello y tras saberlo, había cobrado sentido todos los intentos de Lily de hacer que los bastardos fuesen declarados basura non-grata y no tuviesen derecho ni a un kunt. —Ya sabes que si alguien de los que está en un testamento no aparece a la lectura del mismo pierde todo derecho sobre su legado que pasa al familiar sanguíneo más cercano.

—Ya veo. No pensé en eso. Es importante reunir evidencia de todo esto si la madre del futuro Lord Potter está también involucrada en este u otros delitos. Tendré que hablar personalmente con Tonks —dijo Dawlish con desagrado.

—No es mala chica. Tiene sangre Black si, pero no es mala persona.

—Sabemos de las manipulaciones de Lily Potter, tanto en pruebas como en compra de evidencias, en el caso de Sirius Black; pero hasta ahora ha estado demasiado protegida. Necesitamos que todas las evidencias salgan a la luz. —Hizo caso omiso a lo que su compañero le decía de Tonks. Muy difícil sería que cambiase su opinión sobre los Black. —¿Los duendes ayudarán?

—Según Tonks tomaron ese intento de alejar al joven Harry de la sociedad y de negarle su herencia como una ofensa. —Kingsley negó con la cabeza. Tratar de robar una herencia era un delito muy grave según los duendes. —Siempre podemos preguntar. Pero creo que si tenemos un momento es este. Me han llegado rumores que en sus deberes como albacea a malversado la fortuna de su hijo, reduciéndola considerablemente.

—Mandaré una carta mañana a primera hora. —Como auror de rango superior, era Dawlish el que tenía que gestionar ese tipo de entrevistas.

(***)

Lily Potter detestaba al hijo bastardo de su esposo. Odiaba ver lo talentoso que había salido cuando ese era el legítimo derecho de Theon. Había tratado durante todo el curso de boicotearlo, de mostrarle cual era su verdadero lugar; pero parecía que la crianza dada por los Tonks le había dado mucha confianza. Se lamentaba por no poder formar parte del comité que evaluaba los TIMO, para así poder ponerlo en su lugar. No había mayor humillación que suspender los TIMO; no poder presentarse era una cosa, pero necesitar un segundo intento o incluso un tercero si de ella dependiese...No sacar los TIMO en una primera convocatoria limitaba mucho los trabajos que podían tenerse y el único trabajo para el que un bastardo debía valer era para sirviente, para limpiar la mugre de los demás. Dumbledore había intentado aportar su grano de arena al respecto, solo para verse impedido por esos necios del comité internacional. Al parecer, no estaba permitido que las competencias coincidiesen con los exámenes escolares.

Lo vio caminando por los terrenos junto a una de esas semidiosas invitadas por Dumbledore, se juntaba bastante con ellos, la verdad. No veía que tenían de especial, tan sólo eran engendros de la naturaleza, al igual que el bastardo. Eran antinaturales. Debían ser puestos en su lugar, en especial el bastardo. Sonrió, había más gente en los terrenos, era el momento adecuado para ponerlo en su lugar públicamente.

—Parece que el bastardo al fin muestra sus verdaderos colores. —Alzó la voz captando la atención de todo el que estaba en los terrenos. Muchos se acercaron curiosos, sobretodo los que no conocía la animadversión de Lily contra el joven estudiante de Ravenclaw; los que estaban habituados a verlo en clase más pronto estaban aburridos. —Confraternizando con la escuela rival como la inútil rata traicionera que eres. No eres un digno representante de esta escuela —escupió. —Debería haberte ahogado cuando tuve ocasión. Ningún sucio bastardo como tú merece vivir. Sois la roña que daña nuestra preciosa sociedad. Es una pena que la zorra de tu madre no cerrase las piernas cuando te parió; aunque claro, se limitó a abandonarte y a contaminar con tu mala sangre a una familia decente.

Harry estaba a punto de replicar, nunca había sentido tanta rabia. Normalmente se callaba ante sus comentarios, los ignoraba; pero estaba cansado de escucharla casi a diario durante todo el año, sin contar con que esta ocasión había sido mucho más fuerte que las anteriores juntas. Estaba harto; de sus comentarios, sus burlas y sus intentos de humillación en clase. Trató de avanzar con el puño apretado, mas no pudo. Clarisse lo retuvo, señalando directamente a una mujer de cabellos castaños como el trigo que miraba con gran furia a Lily.

—Es Demeter —le susurró su novia. —Ella también ha sido agraviada. Deja que se encargue. —Harry miró a su novia. Normalmente la impulsiva de la pareja era ella y él quien tomaba el rol razonable.

Lily los observó satisfecha, tenía al bastardo donde quería, solo necesitaba un poco más y seguro que lograba que la atacase. Así podría expulsarlo y no tendría ni derecho a presentarse a los TIMO, no este año. Nadie pasaría por encima de su precioso Theon. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando fue interrumpida. Demeter se plantó ante ella amenazante.

—Cállate —ordenó la diosa. Por mucho que Lily moviese la boca, nada articulado salía por esta. La cerró con una mirada de rabia y terror. —Hace años te advertí sobre desafiarme de nuevo; y no has parado de hacerlo. Hoy has cruzado un punto de no retorno. —Lily hizo además de ir a moverse, pero las piernas no le respondían. —Todo aquello que ames se marchitará, no querrá volver nunca a ti. —Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, desapareció en un torbellino de trigo.

Para Demeter ese había sido el castigo más adecuado. Esa mujer ni siquiera quería a su propio hijo, solo era un instrumento más para ganar poder. Si lo quisiera, no hubiese permitido que fuese empleado como arma ni le hubiese hecho creer al niño, junto a ese patético director, que el mundo era suyo y todos debían alabarle; aunque eso parecía que se iba solucionando por sí mismo. Personalemente se compadecía de ese niño y, como dijo en una ocasión anterior, no hería a inocentes. Lo que más amaba Lily Potter era su fama, contactos e influencias; el poder. Sería eso lo que se marchitaría abandonándola para siempre. No volvería a ser nadie en ese mundo.

—La acaba de maldecir —le dijo Clarisse tras unos segundos. —Las maldiciones nunca son inmediatas. Siempre toman su tiempo, pero todas comienzan en cuanto son lanzadas —le explicó. —Harry, nunca enfades a un dios.

—No tengo pensado hacerlo.

Se marcharon del lugar antes que Lily pudiese reaccionar y tratar de tomar cartas en el asunto. La multitud se dispersó de igual manera. Harry se preguntaba si todos habían visto a la diosa o si Hecate había hecho que esta afectase en esta ocasión a todos los que no creían que existiesen los dioses. Nunca habría forma de saber eso


	40. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Junio no tardó en iniciar y con él los exámenes. Si bien la mayoría de estudiantes los tenían a mitad de mes, no era así para los de quinto y séptimo curso; pues tenían que enfrentarse a los TIMO y los EXTASIS, respectivamente.

Tres días antes del comienzo de los exámenes les pasaron los horarios. Estaban distribuidos en dos semanas, las cuales Harry preveía que serían intensas. Había decidido presentarse también a estudios muggles, a pesar de no haber cursado dicha materia. Las materias puramente teóricas podían ser presentadas por libre, si querías. Harry imaginaba que un extra en su curriculum nunca estaría mal. Era algo que, para casi cualquier profesión, podía suponer una pequeña diferencia. Harry se sentía seguro para enfrentar los exámenes; confiado no, seguro. La confianza era peligrosa en exceso, la seguridad no tanto.

El Lunes lo iniciaron con el examen teórico de transformaciones. Los examinadores les iban indicando dónde sentarse, los de quinto a un lado mientras que los de séptimo siempre estaban separados de los de quinto; al parecer sería así con todos los exámenes. Las hojas de examen ya se encontraban en los pupitres, solo tuvieron que sentarse, dar la vuelta a las hojas y comenzar a escribir. El examen era una mezcla de preguntas de lo aprendido durante los cinco cursos. Las preguntas se encontraban mezcladas y, muchas de ellas, tenían varias partes. Harry lo tomó con calma y fue respondiendo poco a poco; sabía que le daría tiempo, sólo debía mantener la concentración las tres horas que durase el examen. Con ese tiempo podía responder y repasar las respuestas. Pasadas esas tres horas y una vez entregado el examen, tuvieron que aguardar en el vestíbulo a que el gran comedor, lugar donde se hacían los exámenes, quedase preparado para la comida. Después de la comida, fueron siendo llamados en varios grupos reducidos para afrontar su examen práctico. Los jefes de casa eran quienes se encargaban de mantener el orden de entrada en esa ocasión.

Toda aquella semana fue más o menos así. El martes encantamientos. El miércoles pociones, cuyo examen práctico si hicieron todos juntos solo que a cada uno le tocó una poción a elaborar al azar y no era posible, ni sensato copiarse del compañero; pues no había dos que elaborasen la misma pocion juntos. El jueves tuvieron el de Herbología, cuyo examen práctico realizaron en unos invernaderos improvisados que se habían montado en los terrenos del castillo. El viernes tuvieron por la mañana Runas antiguas y por la noche Astronomía; era el único examen que tuvieron a una hora considerada intempestiva.

El fin de semana, Harry se lo tomó con tranquilidad. Veía a muchos de sus compañeros repasando agobiados en la sala común y en la biblioteca, pensando en lo que necesitaban reforzar o les podían preguntar. Harry pensaba que aquello no era sano, que era mejor relajarse y desconectar. Lo que no habían conseguido memorizar en un mes de estudio no iban a lograrlo en un fin de semana. Consideraba aquello improductivo. Así que pasó el fin de Semana con Clarisse tomando algo en las tres escobas y dando un paseo por los bosques cercanos a Hogsmeade y próximos a la casa de los gritos; e incluso se colaron en dicha propiedad. Resultó muy divertido explorar aquella casa.

La segunda semana de exámenes no fue muy diferente de la primera. El lunes, defensa contra las artes oscuras; teórico y práctico. El martes, otro que tenía teoría y práctica, cuidado de criaturas mágicas. El miércoles, aritmancia por la mañana y estudios muggles por la tarde. El jueves fue su último examen, Historia de la magia, después de comer.

Ese mismo jueves, por la noche, se juntaron los de quinto y séptimo en un aula espaciosa y abandonada, para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Tenían todo tipo de bebidas que podían hallarse en el mundo mágico, y también algunas muggles obtenidas de contrabando, comida y música. Por supuesto los alumnos más hábiles en encantamientos habían insonorizado el aula, pues la fiesta era completamente a espaldas de los profesores.

Harry invitó a Clarisse y al resto de semidioses, los cuales fueron aceptados en el grupo en general. Percy quiso que Dora también viniese, así que hubo que buscar la manera de colarla en el castillo. Aquella fiesta, era del tipo en la que todos podían disfrutar sin importar colores ni apariencias.

(***)

Al lunes siguiente, Hogwarts amaneció con una sorpresa. Theon regresaba al castillo. Entró por la puertas del gran comedor en plena hora del desayuno. Iba caminando con un bastón que esperaba poder quitarse pronto. Se encontraba disgustado aunque fingiese una sonrisa radiante, pues su madre le había dicho que tenía que hacer una entrada triunfal si o si. Él hubiese preferido algo más discreto. Después de todo lo que le había acontecido, estaba claro que no era el héroe que le habían dicho que era; lo cual, en lugar de enfurecerse, lo aliviaba.

Tenía claro que debía seguir con sus entrenamientos, pues tanto su madre como el director Dumbledore le habían asegurado que, el que no debe nombrarse, iría de nuevo a por él; por lo que debía estar listo. Theon dudaba estarlo en alguna ocasión, pero al menos, procurará resistirse un poco.

Fue silencio y miradas de indiferencia lo que recibió al cruzar aquellas puertas. Solo unos pocos estudiantes de su casa, Gryffindor, le aplaudieron. No le importó demasiado, extrañamente; un año atrás lo habría hecho, ahora no. Había leído algunas cosas en la prensa y se imaginaba que esta podía haber influido en el pensamiento del resto de la gente; de hecho, a él mismo, algunas noticias le habían dado qué pensar. Él estaba seguro que el que no debe nombrarse había regresado, de hecho había estado a punto de ser asesinado. Si algún poder extraño lo salvó de niño, no había hecho acto de presencia. Pero aquello no era lo único, su madre de cara a los sanadores había sido muy amorosa, pero cuando estos no estaban su actitud le había hecho sentir todo el rato que la había defraudado en algo; además de no visitarlo con frecuencia. El director, que siempre había sido atento con él ahora parecía pendiente de cuándo podría luchar de nuevo. Eso no le gustaba, nada de eso, le hacía sentir como si solo fuese un instrumento.

Se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos, sus compañeros de curso desde que comenzó Hogwarts, sus compañeros de las aventuras que no habían terminado de la brillante forma que le hubiese gustado. Si bien estos le hicieron hueco, parecían reaccionar como si no estuviese allí con ellos. No lo comprendía, como tampoco el porque no habían respondido a sus cartas mientras estaba recuperándose en el hospital.

—¿Cómo ha ido el curso? —les preguntó.

—No ha estado mal —respondió Seamus de forma evasiva. —Terminamos los TIMO la semana pasada.

—Suena bien, ¿como os fue?

—Bien —respondió Dean escuetamente.

—Me alegro. —Aquello no iba bien. Intentaba conversar con ellos como antes pero parecía que había un grueso muro de hielo entre sus amigos y él. Tenía la impresión que le respondían solo por responderle y que su presencia no era grata para ellos. —Yo tendré que repetir curso.

—¿A quién le importa que te perdieses el curso, Potter? —le espetó Ron con mal humor, alzando la voz y haciendo que todos en el lugar se enterasen. —Vete a molestar a otros. Los mayores no nos juntamos con niños.

—Pero... ¿qué os pasa?, somos amigos.

—¡Tu no eres nuestro amigo! —gritó Ron. —¡Un amigo no deja tirado a los suyos!¡Tu tienes la culpa que no pudiésemos participar en el torneo!¡Nosotros no somos amigos de un idiota que se deja machacar para ser noticia!¡No te acerques a nosotros!

Theon se quedó mudo, blanco de la impresión. Lo que no esperaba era que sus amigos lo rechazasen. Que no tuviesen tiempo para escribir lo entendía, pero que cortasen toda amistad con él... No pudo resistirlo más. A esas palabras e siguió el murmullo de todo el comedor y las burlas de algunos de los Slytherin, a los que, siendo sincero había estado molestando desde que entró en primer año al castillo. Pero sus amigos... él había estado a punto de morir y pensaban que había sido por gusto. Les importaba más una competición escolar que él. Lo dejaban de lado y trataban como un apestado. No pudo más con aquello, no pudo contenerse. Se levantó y le dio un bastonazo a Ronald Weasley, pensando en ese momento que tal vez el bastón no fuese del todo inútil.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que he perdido el tiempo siendo amigo vuestro —dijo con frialdad. —Llegará el día que os arrepintáis de esta afrenta.

Abandonó el comedor sin apenas haber tocado el desayuno. Poco le importaba lo que pensase su madre, los profesores o el resto de personas del gran comedor; incluso le daba igual si Gryffindor perdía puntos. Se había dado cuenta que no tenía amigos. Quizá nunca los había tenido, viendo la facilidad con la que lo habían abandonado. No tenía amigos de verdad. No como Harry, a quien siempre había despreciado animado por su madre y quien en más de una ocasión había tratado de tenderle la mano. ¿Lo envidiaba?, antes no pues no tenía nada que envidiar; ahora sin embargo, si, un poco.

—Corres mucho para ir con bastón.

—¿Vienes a burlarte? —Se giró hacía el lugar del que le habían hablado. Harry caminaba hacia él tranquilamente.

—¿Debería?. Había pensado en ofrecerte sentarte con nosotros, pero te fuiste muy rápido. Además, creo que a algunos de mis amigos no les agradas demasiado.

—Creo que no le agrado a nadie. Solo a tí, al parecer. —Por un momento, Theon considero sentarse juntos a Harry en las comidas, solo por contemplar la mala cara que seguro pondría su madre. Pero no, no quería meter en problemas al chico.

—Somos hermanos, por mucho que ambos lo neguemos —replicó Harry. —En cuanto a lo otro, tengo la impresión que nunca has sito tu mismo; que solo has ido cumpliendo con las expectativas puestas en ti —le comentó. —Si no eres tu mismo, no llegas a quererte verdaderamente a ti mismo, y sin eso, es difícil que otros lleguen a apreciarte por lo que eres y no por tu figura.

—Eso ha sido muy Ravenclaw por tu parte, pero gracias supongo. Creo que tendré que trabajar un poco en eso que dices. —Theon se apoyó ya más tranquilo sobre la pared, jugando con su bastón. —¿Como es quinto año? Me perdí el curso entero.

—Intenso. Te recomendaría que aproveches de aquí a septiembre para repasar los cuatro cursos anteriores. Te irá mejor así.

—Lo consideraré. Estudiar nunca fue lo mío —compuso una mueca, como si pensase en algo que le desagrada. —Ya sabes, "los héroes ni necesitan sacar buenas notas para salvar al mundo". —Pudo notar la amargura en su propia voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Nunca había sido de mucho estudiar y tampoco nunca lo habían animado a estudiar. —Por cierto, ¿de qué va el torneo ese?. Pensaba que el torneo de los tres magos era cada tres años, aunque no me extrañaría que esperasen otros ciento cincuenta para realizarlo de nuevo. —intentó sonreír despreocupado. No le salía, su propia experiencia en torneos hacía que los viese ahora una idiotez peligrosa e innecesaria. No le agradaban. No eran buenos. —Ron al parecer se ha molestado porque quedó fuera por no estar yo, y mi madre... bueno ella piensa que tu nunca debiste poder participar, entre otras cosas.

—Es sólo una competencia con una escuela americana, nada importante.

—Buff... la famosa ayuda del extranjero que trata de conseguir Dumbledore. —También le habían dado la brasa con eso. Simplemente no tenía muchas ganas de presentarse ante los americanos esos. —No me hubiese extrañado que me hubiesen elegido de poder haber estado aquí. —Frunció el ceño. Por la reacción de todos lo podía ver venir. Habría tenido que competir y, de no haber sufrido una casi muerte seguro hubiese cumplido era orden sin pensarlo porque era lo que se esperaba de él. —Suerte en la última prueba. —Se lo deseaba de verdad.

—Gracias —respondió Harry. Realmente desde el torneo de los tres magos habían comenzado a entenderse, un poco. —Theon, ve a las cocinas, no puedes ir a clase sin desayunar.

—No se donde...

—Pasillo de las bodegas, cuadro del frutero, hazle cosquillas a la pera. Ah, y sé amable con los elfos. Te darán ración doble.

(***)

El día de la última prueba llegó, y los participantes de ambos equipos se encontraron en el centro del campo de quidditch. Desde donde estaban, podían apreciar unos muros hechos con plantas. Harry supuso que habían empleado fertilizantes y algún que otro encantamiento para que crecieran rápido. Los muros estaban situados a cada lado del centro del campo y cada uno de ellos tenía dos accesos, situados todos a distintas alturas. A decir verdad, parecía como si hubiesen construido aulas provisionales en el lugar.

Desde abajo pudieron ver cómo las gradas se iban llenando. Les habían dicho que todos enfrentarían su prueba al mismo tiempo, así que las presiones serían las mismas para todos. Eso explicaba la altura de los setos, no se verían unos a otros mientras enfrentaban sus pruebas; pero los espectadores si que veían.

Los participantes vieron llegar a los miembros del jurado. Cada uno de ellos se llevó a dos de los participantes, uno de cada equipo al interior de uno de esos espacios delimitados. El señor Brunner, Quiron como lo conocían los semidioses, se llevó a Harry y a Nico. Uno de los jueces del comité internacional, se llevó a Ernie y a Leo. Dumbledore, a Blaise y a Annabeth. El segundo de los jueces del comité, se quedó con Percy y Luna. Cada juez evaluaría una de las pruebas. Antes de comenzar, escucharon a la profesora McGonagall hacer de comentarista explicando el sistema de prueba.

Los cuatro espacios no eran uniformes, sino que cada uno tenía el espacio limitado para su prueba; justo el necesario. El espacio más grande era el que tenían Ernie y Leo. Al lado de estos estaban Percy y Luna, con un espacio más reducido. El segundo espacio más grande fue el adjudicado para Harry y Percy. El último espacio, donde tenían que enfrentarse Blaise y Annabeth, tenía el espacio justo para esa prueba. Nada más sonó la señal de inicio, los participantes iniciaron sus pruebas.

—Saludaos —ordenó Quirón. —Comenzad.

Resultaba gracioso ver a un hombre, bueno centauro, en silla de ruedas evaluando la prueba de batalla. Esta consistía en un enfrentamiento con espadas que el propio Quiron había "proporcionado" para la ocasión. Nico usaba su propia esoada y Harry, la que había estado utilizando las veces que practicaba con los semidioses. No era la primera vez que ese par se enfrentaba en una pelea amistosa. En anteriores ocasiones habían terminado en empate o ganando Nico.

Harry se centró en defender en esta ocasión, bloqueando ataques y cediendo terreno sin llegar a cederlo del todo, pues eso sería fatal; de cuando en cuando, contraatacaba. Tenía presente que no debía ser desarmado. Usó todas sus fuerzas y concentración para mantener la calma. Podía usar sus otras armas, la varita y la daga, así como sus otras habilidades; ambos podían en realidad, pero habían acordado no hacerlo. Harry agradecía estar luchando contra Nico. No había visto nunca luchar ni a Leo ni a Annabeth, pero le parecía que si bien podía ganar a Leo con facilidad, Annabeth podía resultar muy peligrosa. En cuanto a Percy... Percy era una fiera combatiendo, era como si en la lucha se transformase. contra él no hubiese tenido oportunidad alguna. Hubiese perdido antes de empezar. Con Nico si tenía una posibilidad, solo tenía que encontrar su momento y no dejarlo pasar; aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se presentase. Así lo hizo, detectó un hueco en la defensa de Nico que aprovechó para meter la espada y con un movimiento de torsión lo desarmó. Fue declarado vencedor por Quiron.

—Como veis, tenéis ambos el mismo modelo de escoba y un saco atado al palo de la misma —empezó a explicar el juez a Leo y Ernie. —Un total de siete snich dorada ha sido liberado en esta porción de campo. Vuestra tarea consiste en atraparlas y meterlas en el saco. El que atrape un número mayor, gana la prueba.

Ambos asintieron, no les hizo falta mucho para darse cuenta que solo uno de los dos podía ganar. Ascendieron y comenzaron a buscar. No se molestaron en ningún momento en entorpecerse o jugársela entre sí; ambos sabían que tenían que atrapar al menos tres primero antes de competir seriamente, por lo que podían disfrutar un rato de la prueba. Tenían tiempo, después de todo. Fueron la mayor parte del tiempo a la par; quizá Ernie un poco mejor dado que tenía más práctica y mayor costumbre en esa tarea. Eso lo llevó a confiarse un poco. Esa confianza fue suficiente para que Leo lo alcanzase en atrapar las tres snich. Seis habían sido atrapadas, quedaba una. La verdadera competencia comenzaba en ese mismo momento. Detectaron la séptima snich al mismo tiempo y le lanzaron a por ella. Leo al ser más pequeño era un poco más ligero, lo que le dio la ventaja final; atrapo la snich siendo declarado vencedor por el juez.

El espacio en que estaban Blaise y Annabeth era el suficiente para ellos, Dumbledore, un tablero de ajedrez de proporciones considerables y tres tarimas. Una a cada extremo del tablero, donde se debía situarse cada competidor, y la tercera, algo más alta que las otras dos, en el centro, donde podía vigilar el tablero. La prueba de estrategia era una partida de ajedrez. Dumbledore se subió a la tarima central antes de dirigirse a ellos.

—Cada uno os situaréis en una tarima y dirigiréis las piezas del tablero de ajedrez. Como sabéis, blancas empiezan.

Blaise y Annabeth se miraron. Blaise frunció el ceño mirando con cautela el tablero. Annabeth se veía segura de sí misma. Ella escogió las negras antes que Blaise pudiese decir nada, pensando que así tomaba ventaja al mover primero su contrincante. A Blaise le daba igual, conocía bien el juego y no creía que su posición fuese ventajosa ni desventajosa; sino que lo importante era cómo se emplease esta.

La partida dio comienzo y ambos se centraron en la misma. Agradecían no poder oír lo que pasaba en las otras pruebas y tampoco los gritos de las gradas. Todos los espacios en realidad estaban aislados del sonido.

Fue una partida que podía ser considerada casi de profesional. Ambos iban bastante a la par con sus jugadas y se llegaban a dificultar sus estrategias. Ninguno parecía ser capaz de pasar al otro. Hasta que al final la partida quedó en tablas. Como en la normativa no se había contemplado esa situación y el juego estaba configurado para no poder ser reiniciado, Dumbledore declaro un empate entre ambos.

Percy y Luna se vieron cara a cara con caballos alados de tipo abraxan. Luna los reconoció enseguida, eran criaturas muy nobles y hermosas. Percy los miraba con fascinado interés, le recordaban a los pegasos pero al mismo tiempo tenían una magestuosidad diferente. Quizá eran fruto de un cruce entre pegasos y alguna otra criatura o simplemente había más de una clase de caballo alado de forma independiente. Al lado de cada pegaso, había correas, y sillas de montar.

—Estos potros son todavía muy jóvenes. Debéis lograr montarlos —Indicó el juez sin explicar nada más. —Podéis comenzar.

Luna se acercó a uno de los potros y comenzó a cantarle mientras lo acariciaba. Sabía que tenía que calmarlo para que confiase en ella. Cuando notó que parecía tranquilo, procedió a equiparlo. No le gustaba tener que hacer eso, pero si habían dejado ese equipo ahí debía ser por algo.

Percy se acercó con calma al abraxan mirándolo fascinado. Decidió usar su habilidad con los caballos para enfrentar esa situación. No le preocupaba ganar o perder, pero se preguntaba cómo sería la comunicación con esa raza de equino. Era una oportunidad única, después de todo. No llamaría la atención. Era una de las ventajas de la comunicación telepática con los equinos.

—"Hola amigo, ¿como estas?"

—"Eres un pequeño jefe. Siempre he querido conocer a un hijo del creador"

—"Soy Percy"

—"Gustaf"

—"Encantado" —Comenzó a acariciarlo distraído. Pasados unos minutos decidió preguntarle por la prueba que le competía. —"¿Te dejarías montar?"

—"Por ti, sí".

De forma que, Percy, sin equiparlo ni nada, pues le parecía una salvajada hacerlo, se montó al caballo justo en el momento en que Luna terminaba de equipar el suyo y procedía a montarse. El ganador de esa prueba fue, por cuestión de segundos, Percy.

Conforme iban terminando las pruebas, los participantes fueron regresando al centro del campo. Los primeros en volver fueron Percy y Luna, los segundos Blaise y Annabeth; los cuatro restantes llegaron al mismo tiempo. Se concedió a los dos equipos un descanso mientras los jueces se preparaban para anunciar al ganador del torneo, el equipo presentado por la escuela del señor Brunner.

(***)

Los semidioses, por insistencia de Dumbledore, se quedaron hasta la fiesta de fin de año. Durante esa escasa semana, el director de Hogwarts intentó forzar encuentros entre estos y Theon. Cosa que ni a los semidioses ni a Theon le agradaba. Los semidioses estaban hartos de Dumbledore, y Theon, sentía que le estaban eligiendo las amistades. Sobretodo cuando tras quejarse de eso, su madre le recomendó seguir las indicaciones de Dumbledore.

—No me gustan. Pero son necesarios. —Recordó que su madre le había dicho en aquella ocasión. No volvió a quejarse, pero se propuso no hacer las cosas fáciles. Se mostró disgustado en todas las reuniones con ellos. Quería elegir a sus amigos el mismo, y hacerlo bien, no como había hecho antes al rodearse de aduladores.

El banquete final de curso llegó, y Gryffindor fue anunciado como ganador de la copa de las casas. En el mismo momento que se iba a hacer entrega de la copa, los aurores irrumpieron en el gran comedor dejando a todos estupefactos. Iban cinco aurores: Scrimgeur, Savage, Dawlish, Shackelbolt y Tonks.

—¿A qué se debe vuestra irrupción en mi escuela? —inquirió Dumbledore molesto tras unos segundos. Previendo el peligro había tratado de llamar a Fawkes, pero este no respondía a su llamado.

—Ser director no te convierte en propiertario de Hogwarts —le espetó Tonks.

—Albus Dumbledore y Lily Potter, quedáis bajo arresto —anunció Dawlish. —Será mejor para vosotros que os entreguéis sin oponer resistencia.

—Creo que no —dijo Dumbledore, quien atacó a los aurores, lo que ponía en peligro a los estudiantes que enseguida corrieron hacia las puertas buscando una salida.

Los profesores reaccionaron rápido, evacuaron el comedor enseguida y mientras parte del profesorado los llevaba a un sitio seguro, a través de uno de los pasadizos de la escuela, los jefes de casa permanecía cubriendo las salidas del gran comedor. Quiron por su parte se había llevado a los semidioses, no deseaba que se implicasen en esa pelea. Ellos abandonaron el castillo esa misma noche.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore y Lily atacaban a los aurores, acusándolos de corruptos y de trabajar para los intereses de Voldemort. Kingsley agradecía haber hecho caso del consejo de Tonks de no involucrarse con Dumbledore, solo con ver cómo reaccionaba el anciano sabía que había tomado una sabia decisión. Dumbledore peleaba con Scrimgeur, Savage y Shackelbolt. Lily contra Dawlish y Tonks. La pelea contra Dumbledore iba muy a la par, los aurores lo tenían controlado y no podía escapar, para colmo Fawkes continuaba sin responder a su llamado. Lily en cambio, había despreciado desde un principio a Tonks en el duelo, no considerándola digna por su juventud; no la había considerado un peligro, un factor a tener en cuenta. Ese fue su gran error, pues mientras Dawlish la mantenía ocupada, Tonks logró situarse en posición ventajosa y con un par de hechizos la desarmó y le puso los grilletes.

—LiLy Joane Evans, queda detenida por: estafa, falsificación de pruebas y testimonios, chantaje, intento de secuestro, intento de robo de una herencia y malversación del patrimonio Potter —dijo Tonks tras encadenarla. —Cargos a los que se añade resistencia y agresión a la autoridad.

—¡Maldita zorra!, esta me la pagarás. ¡Acabaré contigo, con tu maldita madre y con ese sucio bastardo al que tanto cariño tienes!

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo se le asignará uno de oficio.— Le leyó sus derechos, ignorado lo que decía y las ganas que tenía de golpearla; no estaba bien golpear a un prisionero.

—Vigila que no se escape —dijo Dawlish tras encogerse de hombros. —Yo ayudaré con el viejo.

Tonks asintió. No diciendo nada al respecto. Aquella era la forma más amable en la que ese auror se había dirigido a ella desde que se conocían.

El duelo contra Dumbledore se hubiese prolongado más si los aurores no hubiesen recurrido a la táctica de atacar todos a la vez mientras uno desarma. Era algo que practicaban entre todos unos con otros de vez en cuando, pues nunca se sabía con quien estarías en una situación así. Scrimgeur, Savage y Dawlish atacaron a Dumbledore al mismo tiempo, justo cuando este iba a defenderse, y o habiéndose percatado de la pose de Kingsley fue desarmado, por lo que los hechizos de los aurores le dieron incapacitándolo para seguir peleando. Lo encadenaron y reanimaron lo suficiente para leerle sus derechos al igual que los crímenes que se le imputaban. Fue Scrimgeur quien se encargó de esto.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, queda arrestado por: falsedad de testimonio y enaltecimiento del terrorismo. —Sabían que el viejo había convocado a su famosa orden por causa del regreso de Voldemort, o esa era la excusa con la que había engañado a los magos que gustosamente se habían ofrecido a luchar contra el mago oscuro, por ello no iban a presentar mayores cargos contra los miembros demostrados de esa orden que el cargo de acoso. Muchos de los antiguos mortífagos, declarados inocentes en sus juicios, habían puesto denuncias a diferentes personas al sentirse vigilados. Con los testimonios y detenciones, quedó claro quién estaba detrás de todo eso y la mayoría de aurores supuso que habían sido engañados e incluso manipulados. Pero eso no era fácil de demostrar. —A esos cargos añadiremos los de resistencia y agresión a la autoridad.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede costearlo le será asignado uno de oficio.

—¡Estáis cometiendo un error!¡Encerrarme es dejarle el camino libre a Voldemort!

—Ambos serán llevados al ministerio y permanecerán en las celdas de detención a la espera de juicio —dijo Dawlish. El riesgo de fuga era alto en esta ocasión, más después del comportamiento que ambos habían tenido en su arresto. —Separados, sin ninguna forma de poneros en contacto o posibilidad de huir. Y eso incluye a tu pájaro —agregó en dirección a Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente, en los diarios apareció la noticia del arresto y los cargos presentados de forma detallada; así como una primicia de cómo se habían resistido al arresto atacando a los aurores en donde ponían en peligro a los estudiantes. El periódico también se hacía eco de algunos cambios en la estructura docente del colegio. Minerva McGonagall fue nombrada directora, quien escogió a Filius Flitwich como subdirector y a Severus Snape como jefe de estudios.

Días después celebraron los juicios y las crónicas de los mismos salieron en los periódicos. En los juicios se demostró que Voldemort estaba muerto, lo que con las pruebas de los registros genealógicos y documentos infalsificables presentados por los duendes, desmontaba por completo cualquier cosa que Dumbledore afirmase sobre que había encontrado la forma de ser inmortal. En cuanto a Lily, salieron a la luz todas sus manipulaciones para obtener poder y prestigio, así como había diezmado la fortuna de su único hijo en la compra de influencias y favores; eso sin contar los chantajes a cambio que las cosas se resolviesen en su favor. Dumbledore fue sentenciado a seis meses en Azkaban y a no poder acceder nunca más a un puesto de poder, ni siquiera como bedel de ninguna institución; eso venía a ser una especie de jubilación forzosa. Lily fue sentencia a tres años en Azkaban por todos sus delitos; a fin de cuentas todos sus contactos se habían "marchitado", por lo que no pudo obtener la reducción de condena de Dumbledore ya que no le quedó ni un solo cartucho por quemar.

El mismo tribunal que los sentenció declaró que como Theon Potter había sido forzado a participar en un torneo en el que se especificó que solo podrían participar los mayores de edad, los mismos que lo permitieron lo habían reconocido como mayor de edad y por ende dejaba de estar bajo la tutela de ningún adulto y pasaba a ser el señor de la casa Potter con todos los derechos y obligaciones que conllevaba. Esa resolución lo asustó. Nunca había sido responsable, no estaba preparado para serlo. Así que todo el alivio que que sintió por no tener que enfrentar a Voldemort, lo perdió al enterarse de la que le esperaba. Resolvió pedir consejo a alguien, pero ¿quien podría aconsejarle? No tenía a nadie.

Harry terminó de revisar la maleta mientras Dora le había estado leyendo la noticia. Eran todo buenas noticias en general, aunque podía ver que a su medio hermano le caía una buena encima; pero no podía preocuparse por eso. Se iba de vacaciones, pasaría junto con Dora mes y medio en Estados Unidos. Iban a ir al campamento, y así podían pasar esas semanas vacacionales con Clarisse y Percy. ¿Lo malo?, hubiesen preferido hacer el viaje con ellos.


	41. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

Harry revisó varias veces su equipaje. No pensaba llevar mucha cosa, así que un equipaje de mano bastaba para aquello. Algo sencillo y no demasiado mágico. Sabía lo estrictos que eran los americanos con lo de exponer la magia ante los muggles o no-maj como ellos solían llamarlos; así que tanto él como Dora habían acordado que tenían que quedar bien. Tenían un traslador internacional asignado, así como los papeles en orden para viajar al extranjero; por otra parte sabían que a su vuelta tendrían que hacer el proceso a la inversa, solicitar un traslador para una fecha concreta. Al menos las comunicaciones entre ministerios eran buenas. Además de algo de ropa, metió en la bolsa unos pocos galeones y dólares americanos, por sí los podían llegara necesitar.

— ¿Lo tienes todo, Harry?

— Si. Supongo que no será conveniente que mencionemos a nuestros amigos semidioses.

— Ignoro si la comunidad mágica norteamericana sabe de ellos, pero por si acaso es mejor no mencionar nada. ¿Tienes tu varita?

— Si, en su funda. La tengo a mano.

— Bien, aunque tengamos que tener cuidado con hacer magia nunca debemos estar desprevenidos.

No tardaron mucho en salir hacia el ministerio de magia, utilizaron el transporte público. Tonks había considerado que llevar su coche y dejarlo aparcado en el centro de Londres por las seis semanas que estarían fuera sería un buen reclamo para que se lo robaran o se lo llevase la grúa al ser considerado abandonado. Al menos, ambos sabían cómo manejarse en el metro, así que no había mayores problemas. Llegaron unos minutos antes que el traslador partiese. Harry suponía que si Dora había decidido no utilizar la aparición conjunta era precisamente porque tenían que coger un traslador y quizá no fuese bueno hacer tanto viaje de forma tan seguida o fuese que Dora temía llevarlo por aparición por si algo salía mal. Excepto en combate solía ser un poco patosa. Caminaron por los pasillos del ministerio de magia hacía la oficina de trasladores, tenían allí unas habitaciones desde las que los trasladores salían a otros países. El suyo estaba programado para las dos de la tarde, que en Nueva York, a donde se encontraba la sede del gobierno norteamenricano serían las siete de la mañana. Ambos tocaron el traslador, y cuando este se activó, sintieron un tirón en el ombligo además del movimiento de desplazamiento. No era la mejor de las sensaciones, de hecho a Harry no le gustaban mucho los trasladores, pero era la forma más directa de ir. Más seguro que otras formas de viaje, magico o muggle.

— Bienvenidos a los Estados Unidos de America. — dijo uno de los funcionarios, el que los recibió.

Harry y Dora abandonaron el ministerio de magia americano y se dirigieron a la primera parada de taxis que encontraron. Dora le dió una dirección al taxista que a Harry le pareció, por la cara del taxista, que era un lugar que estaba en la nada. Recordó que le habían contado que la gente normal, "los mortales", sólo veían peligrosos bosques y campos de fresas. Algo similar pasaba con la forma que se había ocultado Hogwarts. Tardaron unos cuarenta minutos en llegar al lugar. Dora le pidió que los dejase un poco antes de llegar.

— Eso puede ser arriesgado. Me contaron que no es raro que los monstruos ronden cerca de las fronteras por si cazan a algún semidios — mencionó Harry, una vez se hubo marchado el taxista.

— Tenemos nuestras varitas y tu además una preciosa daga. Estaremos a salvo. No pensemos en ellos.

Caminaron por el arcén de la carretera, estaban a un par de kilometros más o menos. Podían ver con sus propios ojos como el campamento estaba bien escondido, era un lugar que si no les hubiesen dado las señas no hubieran encontrado fácilmente por ellos mismos. Harry quizá sí, al ser un semidios; Dora lo tenía más difícil, pues ella tan sólo era un legado, uno poderoso al ver la fuerza que tenía su don de metamorfa, pero un legado a fin de cuentas. Para ellos era más complicado. Bueno, cada uno tenía lo suyo en realidad.

Torcieron por un sendero, un sendero que los llevaba en pendiente hacia arriba, al final llegaron a la cima de la pendiente. Un pino enorme la coronaba y un enorme letrero con las letras en caracteres griegos hacía de pórtico de entrada.

— Campamento Mestizo — leyó Harry.

— Vamos hermanito —le dijo Dora. —Entremos. Hemos llegado.

Traspasaron la barrera y se dirigieron hacia la edificación más grande, donde se les había dicho que estaba el despacho de Quiron y el de el señor D. Les habían explicado algunas cosas de su director, más que nada para que no fuesen pillados por sorpresa. Podían notar las miradas de todo el campamento, era obvio que no todos habían viajado a Hogwarts y muchos se sorprendían de verlos llegar tan tranquilos. Algunos señalaban, sin discreción alguna, el pelo rosa de Dora; e incluso algunas chicas ponían gesto de desagrado. Por su aspecto, Harry pensó que debían ser hijas de afrodita, cosa que encontraba gracioso dado que la herencia que permitía a Dora tener ese don venía de esa diosa. Al llegar al despacho del director del campamento, tocaron a la puerta antes de entrar.

— Ah, el nuevo crio y la invitada de Peter Johnson. —Un hombre gordo, con un traje de leopardo y unas cartas en la mano, los escrutaba desde su asiento. —Un legado, eso explica que la barrera no te fulminase. Mejor, menos problemas.

— Señor D, te presento a Harry Potter y Nymphadora Tonks —dijo Quiron ignorando el gesto de desagrado de Dora por su propio nombre y también el que el pelo le cambiase momentáneamente a rojo por la molestia que le producía. — Harry fue reclamado por Demeter durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts además de ser legado de Júpiter.

— Y Nymeria supongo que es legado de afrodita. Esa habilidad solo la suele transmitir ella — gruño. —Bueno, Harnold Plate y Nymeria Potts, Patel Maclaine os enseñará en campamento.

Una chica con rasgos indígenas que pasaba por la puerta en ese momento se detuvo a mirarlos al escuchar lo que parecía ser su nombre. O al menos el nombre que le había dado Dioniso. Tras el gesto de Quiron para que avandonasen el despacho se fueron tras ella. Manteniéndose en silencio hasta que abandonaron la casa grande.

— Yo soy Harry.

— A mi llamame Tonks. No me preguntes por mi nombre, es ridículo.

— Soy Piper, un placer conoceros al fin. Percy me comentó que vendriais. Supongo que no os hacen falta muchas introducciones así que haremos un tour básico y luego os llevaré a vuestras cabañas. — La chica resultaba simpática. — Tu compartes cabaña conmigo Tonks, soy la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita. A ti te presentaré más tarde a todos tus hermanos de la cabaña cuatro Harry.

— ¿Es la que parece una casa árbol?

— La misma.

— Way.

— Generalmente solemos tener actividades a lo largo de la mañana compartidas con varias cabañas. Las tarde suelen ser libres. Una vez por semana hacemos un juego de captura de bandera y, una vez al mes, una carrera de carros. Podéis probar vuestros reflejos en el muro de lava si queréis. Si necesitáis un arma, no dudéis en pasar por la armería o hablar con uno de los hijos de hefesto.

— Gracias.

Dos chicas se acercaron a ellos, a una de ellas Harry la reconocía de la comitiva que había ido a Hogwarts, la otra no la conocía pero tenían rasgos similares. Harry supo que si la que conocía era su hermana, la otra también debía serlo.

— Me alegro de verte, Miranda —la saludó. —Veo que lograsteis regresar todos a salvo.

— Hecate nos dio un empujoncito. No podían permitirse que toda la generación más mayor de semidioses estuviese en peligro. — Para todos había sido una sorpresa que ella y varios otros dioses los ayudarán directamente cuando siempre habían tenido que salir de los problemas por su cuenta. —¿Cómo acabaron las cosas con ese chiflado?, espero que nadie saliera herido.

— Todo se resolvió sin problemas.

— Me alegro —dijo Miranda. —Ella es Katie, es la capitana oficial de nuestra cabaña. Yo solo actúo como sustituta.

— Encantado de conocerte.

— Por cierto, Percy me ha dicho que te espera en el lago, junto a las canoas —Le dijo Miranda a Dora.

— Ve —le dijo Piper a Dora con una sonrisa. — Nos volveremos a juntar para la cena. Me encantará la cara que ponga la idiota de Drew al ver que estas en nuestra cabaña

Dora se fue hacia el lago, no tardando en distinguir la figura de su novio. Parecía tan calmado y al mismo tiempo tan poderoso cuando estaba cerca del agua. Claro que ese era el dominio de su padre. Sabía que muchos en el campamento la veían con sorpresa, pues no era muy habitual que hubiese adultos allí. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

—Tuve miedo cuando entraste en ese comedor —le dijo Percy a su chica mirándola con preocupación. —Si no hubiese sido por Nico y Annabeth habría desenfundado a contracorriente para ayudarte en esa pelea.

— Eso hubiese sido peligroso. Tienes que saber que antes de un operativo lo planeamos todo. Los aurores no solemos ir a lo loco, por mucho que a veces tengamos ganas de pasar a la acción de inmediato. Rara es la ocasión que tenemos que actuar en situación de emergencia — le explicó a su novio con dulzura.

— Se que tu trabajo consiste en eso, pero no pude dejar de sentir la situación de peligro cuando ese viejo loco os atacó, secundado por esa pelirroja que seguro que desciende de algún monstruo o algo por el estilo. No pude evitar sentir miedo por lo que pudiese pasarte.

— ¿Supone mi trabajo un problema para ti?

— No, me parece un trabajo admirable. Es solo que… en situaciones así mi defecto fatídico entra en juego. Es la lealtad personal. Soy tan leal a quienes me importan que por tratar de ayudarlos a veces causo más problemas.

— Bueno, nadie es necesito hacer el payaso en ocasiones para sentirme útil, creo que cubro así mis propias inseguridades.

— ¿Te apetece dar un paseo en canoa?

— Si.

Por otro lado, Harry quedó a solas con Clarisse poco después de que Miranda y Katie le recordasen que se pasase por la cabaña cuatro y Pipier decidió liberarlo al captar la mirada de Clarisse de querer quedarse ella con su chico. Clarisse lo condujo hacia el bosque, decidieron dar un paseo por el mismo. Según Clarisse, pronto sería el juego de captura de bandera y quería enseñarle a reconocer el terreno en que jugarían. Le explicaba que eso era tan importante como conocer el campo de batalla. A Harry eso le parecía interesante, siempre había que saber en qué terreno te movías, o eso pensaba Harry. Claro que, en esos momentos, prestaba más atención a estar junto a su novia que a la planificación de la batalla por las banderas. Notó que Clarisse se detenía y alzó la mirada. Hacia ellos venían dos chicos altos y corpulentos. Tenían aspecto de "mejor no te metas conmigo". Harry se fijó en cómo lo miraban, era como si quisieran probarlo.

— Son Sherman y Mark, mis hermanos.

— ¿Son del tipo protector?

— No exactamente. Más bien del tipo que no dejarían que alguien que considerase indigno se acercase a una de sus hermanas.

— No sé por qué pero sospecho que todos sois así en algunos aspectos —comentó Harry. — Los hermanos tienden a tratar de ayudarse, sea bien recibida esa ayuda o no.

— Me encargaré de ellos. No dejaré que te molesten, Harry.

— No. Por lo que me has dicho, el respeto es importante para Ares. Debo ser yo quien enfrente esta situación.

Harry caminó con decisión y la cabeza alta hacia ellos, quedándose a un par de metros. De lejos podían parecer matones, pero Harry no creía que lo fuesen. Más bien sentía que aquello se trataba de una prueba y no pensaba amilanarse. Los miró con tranquilidad, sin ningún resquicio de temor. Se imaginaba que esa resolución salía de la combinación de ser hijo de Demeter, un legado de Jupiter y de haber sido criado por Andromeda Tonks que, pese a todo no dejaba de ser una Black. Imaginaba lo que se proponían, y no pensaba que se tratase de una pelea; al menos en un primer momento. Aguardó ahí, esperando que se acercasen los otros, que fuesen los que iniciasen la conversación.

— Así que tu eres el pringao que se cree con el derecho de salir con nuestra hermana —dijo uno de ellos.

— Puede verse asi —respondió Harry con firmeza. —Yo más bien me siento honrado de haber sido escogido por vuestra hermana.

— No tienes pinta de ser un guerrero —dijo el otro.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hace de una persona un guerrero?

— ¿Te burlas de nosotros? —preguntó el segundo enfadado.

— No. Solo digo que si bien el aspecto físico ayuda, y el mio no es lo más adecuado para los estándares, me las apaño bien para afrontar los desafíos que se me crucen.

— ¿Hay alguien que confirme lo que afirmas, pringao? — preguntó el primero, haciendo un gesto apaciguador al segundo

— Lo hay. La comitiva que fue a mi escuela y una búsqueda cumplida personalmente para Hades. Pero supongo que eso no servirá de mucho. Tampoco creo que quisierais conversar sobre mis méritos.

— Miranda ya me contó sobre tí y tus hazañas —dijo el primero. — Ambos tenéis una mirada similar, inusual en los apacibles hijos de Demeter. Una fuerza especial. —El chico sonrió. — La cabaña de Demeter suele ser la que más respeto verdadero nos tiene, detrás de la de afrodita. —Se acercó a Harry para estrechar la mano. — Puedes entrenar con nosotros cuando quieras, aprenderás mucho. Eso sí, haz daño a nuestra hermana y será lo último que hagas —susurró antes de separarse.

— No tengo dudas de ello.

— Soy Sherman —se presentó el que había hablado en primer lugar, el que había iniciado la conversación. —Este es Mark. Mañana si te apuntas a entrenar con nosotros conocerás al resto.

— Un placer, soy Harry.

Ambos hijos de Ares se alejaron haciendo un saludo a su hermana y dejándolos solos en el bosque. Harry se volvio hacia Clarisse; para él estaba claro que ellos la cuidaban de la misma manera que ella haría con ellos llegado el caso. Se abrazaron y Harry le dio un tierno beso.

— Al final te has sabido manejar sin llegar a pelear. Aunque tendrás que mostrarles tu destreza como guerrero en la arena.

—Y lo haré —afirmó Harry con seguridad. Sabía que estaba lejos de ser todo lo hábil que debería, pero podía trabajar en ello. Como mucho estaba seguro de poder aguantar frente a ellos el tiempo suficiente. No caería a la primera. — Pero también aprenderé de lo que me enseñen.

Las horas pasaron rápido aquella tarde y pronto tuvieron que regresar a la zona de cabañas para que Harry se juntase con los de Demeter para ir al pabellón del comedor. Mientras caminaba junto a sus hermanos, capitaneados por Katie, Miranda le iba explicando que siempre hacían sus comidas con sus compañeros de cabaña, así como también la forma adecuada de hacer sacrificios a los dioses. Una ofrenda, lo llamó. Dedicó su ofrenda a Demeter y una parte de la misma a Hades, recordaba que lo había llamado "mi campeon". Nico le había explicado unos meses atrás las implicaciones de eso. Alzó la mirada y se fijó en que Dora también hacía una ofrenda, aunque no sabía a quién. Tampoco consideraba cortés preguntarle.

Los días fueron pasando, y tanto Harry como Dora se fueron acostumbrando a estar en el campamento. Bueno, más Harry que Dora, ya que esta se veía bastante mayor en comparación al resto de los campistas. Realizaban las actividades con el resto de su cabaña: tiro con arco, remo en canoas en el lago, montar en pegasos, uso de espadas y otras armas, conocimiento de los mitos…. entre esas actividades, se incluía el mantenimiento y funcionamiento del campamento. Lo que quería decir, cuidar del campo de fresas y del resto de instalaciones y ayudar a ponerlas en el mercado. Para ello, cada semana iban un par de semidioses con argos, llevando las cajas de fresas a los distintos mercados. Eso era el sustento económico del campamento, por lo que le habían contado a Harry. Le parecía una forma brillante de asegurarse el mantenimiento del campamento aunque no lo necesitasen en realidad, pues si lo deseaban podían usar sus habilidades para conseguir los mismos efectos. Había incluso una parte del cargamento que lo vendían a los comedores sociales por un precio meramente simbólico. El día que le tocó a Harry ir junto a uno de los hijos de Hermes a vender esas fresas, se lo pasó bien. El chico le recordó un poco a los gemelos Weasley, tenían el mismo amor por las buenas bromas.

Llevaban casi un mes en el campamento cuando salió el tema de las carreras de carros, al parecer tenían que construir un carro para que fuese tirado por caballos y utilizarlo en una competición dado la vuelta a un ruedo mientras el resto trataban de ganar no sólo en velocidad sino sacando a los otros de la carrera. Parecía peligroso, por lo que la parte aventurera y poco sensata de Harry estaba deseando disfrutar de aquello. Había veces en que la sensatez tenía que dejarse de lado en pos de la diversión. Harry hubiese querido hacer su carro con Clarisse y competir juntos, pero la cabaña de Ares solo competía con sus hermanos, como la mayoría de cabañas. Así que acabó haciendo el carro con Percy y Dora. Habían acordado que quienes lo iban a llevar serían Percy y el propio Harry. Dora prefería no meterse en eso, ya tenía bastante acción en el trabajo. No siempre pero, cuando la tenía, era bastante para "llenar el depósito"

La carrera fue brutal. Iniciaron todos al mismo tiempo, fue cuando se reveló los carros de los diferentes equipos. Algunos como los de la cabaña de Atenea y la de Hefesto estaban diseñados con el propósito de aprovechar al máximo la aerodinámica; de hecho, el de Hefesto tenía hasta algunos trucos. Tanto Percy como Harry acordaron mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese carro. Otros habían hecho carros que parecían prácticos y cómodos, ninguno de los dos sabía qué pensar de ellos. Los de Ares habían hecho un carro que se parecía más a uno de guerra que a uno de competición, con lo cual podía llegar a sorprender en rapidez y maniobrabilidad. Fue todo más complicado y mucho más emocionante de lo que Harry en un principio había pensado. La carrera se inició con una señal de Quiron, un toque de cuerno. Enseguida comenzó la lucha por el liderazgo, era algo en lo que pronto quedó claro que la única regla era no matar. La lucha por derribar a los contrincantes era palpable y lo mejor de todo es que había muy buen rollo en ese juego, nada de competencias de machacarse unos a otros como ocurría en ocasiones con el Quidditch. Harry iba en la posición de defensor, mientras que Percy era quien conducía. Gracias a sus reflejos adquiridos de jugar a Quidditch pudo librarlos de más de un golpe, pero no lograron alzarse con la victoria, pues quedaron segundos tras la cabaña de Hefesto, detrás de ellos quedó la cabaña de Demeter en tercer lugar y las de Ares y Atenea en cuarto, ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo aunque ambas cabañas no lo venían así. De modo que ahí había debate para rato.

Poco a poco fue pasando el verano, o al menos el tiempo que se habían propuesto permanecer en el campamento, pues debían regresar a Londres para recibir los resultados de los exámenes y comprar los útiles del próximo curso; eso sin contar que las vacaciones de Dora se habían terminado. Al haberlo hablado antes con Quiron, éste pudo hacerles entrega de sus cuentas. La cuenta de ese año era una espada griega y una varita entrecruzadas como símbolo de aquello que les había permitido conocerse unos a otros. Esos últimos días, tanto Harry como Dora, pasaron todo el tiempo que pudieron con Clarisse y Percy, respectivamente. Antes de marcharse, y conocedores de que la cabaña de Atenea se podría sentir ofendida si usaban a Hedwig y de que llamaría demasiado la atención si utilizaban la "mensajería Iris", les hicieron entrega a cada uno de un espejo de doble vía. Explicándoles cómo funcionaban y que así podrían mantenerse en contacto y hablar siempre que lo necesitasen. Aún con eso, la despedida resultó triste. Pero ambos tenían obligaciones a las que volver.

(***)

El regreso a Londres resultó triste, nada más llegar Harry llamó a Clarisse para hacerle saber que había llegado sin problemas y también para hablar un ratito con ella. No estaba seguro pero creía que Dora también estaba haciendo algo similar. Ni siquiera había abierto el sobre con las notas todavía, y sabía que debía hacerlo para poder enviar a Hogwarts una respuesta con las materias que iba a escoger. Finalmente, tras cortar la conversación, abrió el sobre.

 _Resultados Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria_

 _Aprobados:_

 _Aceptable (A)_

 _Supera las expectativas (S)_

 _Extraordinario (E)_

 _Suspendidos:_

 _Insatisfactorio (I)_

 _Desastroso (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _Aritmancia (A)_

 _Astronomía (S)_

 _Cuidado de criaturas mágicas (A)_

 _Defensa contra las artes oscuras (S)_

 _Encantamientos (S)_

 _Estudios muggles (E)_

 _Herbología (E)_

 _Historia de la magia (S)_

 _Pociones (E)_

 _Runas antiguas (E)_

 _Transformaciones (E)_

Harry plegó la hoja con sus notas satisfecho con sus resultados. Once, había conseguido once. Eso era para dar saltos de alegría. Si, no le iban a dar ningún premio porque estos los reservaban para los doce TIMO. Pero la adivinación… no tenía la paciencia para eso. Con esos resultados y consciente que Hogwarts había recibido una copia de los mismos, comenzó a redactar la carta de respuesta especificando las materias que iba a cogerse. Con seis le bastaba. Tenía más que suficiente. Sabía que lo más duro comenzaría el próximo curso. Escogió matricularse en Herbología, Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa y en Runas. Tras terminar la carta, la envió y bajó a cenar; mostrando las calificaciones a sus tios Ted y Andromeda y a su padre adoptivo Sirius. No lo era como tal, pero le gustaba verlo así desde que lo había nombrado heredero.

— Además de las seis que me he matriculado estudiaré por mi cuenta Historia y Estudios muggles —resolvió mientras cenaba, tras comunicarles su decisión a los adultos.

El resto del verano, Harry lo paso recibiendo lecciones de Andromeda de cómo actuar como un auténtico Lord, algo más allá del comportamiento socialmente aceptable que le había enseñado de pequeño. Al ser heredero tenía que estar listo para ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo porque a Sirius no le interesaba demasiado la política. Harry lo encontraba aburrido, pero prestó atención de buena gana. Al menos tenía que agradecer que llevase tiempo aprendiendo de esas cosas aunque fuese muy poco a poco.

(***)

Septiembre llegó, y con ello el inicio de un nuevo curso escolar. El primero de septiembre, como todos los años, Harry se subió al expreso y busco a sus compañeros, a sus amigos. Iniciaron el viaje compartiendo sus andaduras veraniegas. Harry solo pudo decir que había estado con Clarisse la mayor parte del verano, no podía revelar nada sobre el campamento de semidioses pero si podía hablar de que había pasado el verano en Estados Unidos haciendo turismo con su novia. Era una lástima no poder hablar libremente de aquello. Demasiados prejuicios podían surgir.

A mitad viaje tocaron a la puerta. Esta fue abierta por la misma persona que la había tocado. Se trataba de Theon. Parecía tener una expresión bastante más serena que la última vez que habían conversado, como si se hubiese resignado. También parecía bastante saludable. Todavía caminaba con el bastón. Harry esperaba que no tuviese una lesión permanente. A fin de cuentas, solo había sido un niño utilizado por los adultos que debían protegerlo y cuidarlo. Harry podía ver como la mayoría de los de su compartimento lo miraban con desdén; entendía que quisieran cobrarse cuatro años de favoritismo general hacia Theon.

— Harry, ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro. — Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el asentimiento de Neville en dirección hacia Theon. Era la mirada que un maestro le daría a su pupilo. ¿Lo había tomado bajo su ala?¿Lo estaba ayudando con todo eso de ser un adulto de pleno derecho y, con su deber de asumir sus obligaciones? — Vamos al vagón restaurante —resolvió, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos. —¿Queréis que os traiga algo?

— No es necesario.

Harry y Theon caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio. Esa situación de respeto mutuo era extraño para ambos. Harry al fin se sentía tranquilo de poder tener una relación normal con su hermano, Theon no olvidaría que Harry siempre había estado cuando más lo había necesitado. Se sentaron al fondo tras pedir algo rápido para almorzar. Unos emparedados.

— Nunca pensé que llevar los asuntos familiares fuese tan complicado. Reuniones con socios, gestión de patrimonio… y no entiendo ni la mitad —comentó Theon. — Eso sin contar que tuve que presentarme ante el Wicengamot y ocupar el escaño de la familia Potter. Creo que… eso te corresponderia a tí.

— Nuestro padre te nombró su heredero. Los hijos fuera del matrimonio solo optamos a un cargo así si como última opción, si no hay sucesores y esas cosas. Tradicionalmente han constituido ramas secundarias de las familias y con el tiempo incluso han podido dar lugar a nuevas familias.

— Eso nunca lo supe. Mi madre… bueno, ya lo sabes. Yo… quería disculparme por todo.

— Estas perdonado —respondió Harry sin dudar. — ¿Tienes a alguién que te esté ayudando?

— Neville me ha orientado un poco. Por lo demás he buscado asesoramiento en el banco y estoy pensando contactar con un gestor. No me puedo creer que mi madre gastase mi dinero en sus sobornos y ascender en la política. De hecho no pensé que hubiese llegado a donde estaba por esos medios.

— Creo que nadie lo creyó — comentó Harry, trataba de animarlo; aunque más bien pensaba en otra cosa. Seguramente alguien lo imaginó, era la única forma en que podía haber llegado a manipular el sistema tanto. — Theon, la percepción que tiene gente de una persona es importante. La imagen que proyectas.

— Me he dado cuenta. Tengo que trabajar mucho para dejar atrás la imagen de niño idealizado como guerrero y de niño estúpido manejado por su madre como una marioneta.

— Lo conseguirás. Tienes tiempo.

— Sí, creo que lo primero va a ser mostrar ser bueno con los estudios. Al menos me sacaré unas pocas materias adelante. He tratado de ponerme al día como me aconsejaste, pero he sido siempre un vago. Pasar con el mínimo y esas cosas. Ahora me arrepiento.

— Tienes un año para cambiar eso, y yo puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Cómo?, tu inicias este año los EXTASIS, no puedo pedirte que inviertas parte de tu tiempo de estudio en mi.

— Muy fácil. Te pasaré los apuntes y cuando tengas alguna duda te ayudaré a resolverla. Mañana a la hora del almuerzo te los doy, si quieres.

— Gracias Harry.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron cada uno por su lado. Harry regresó con sus amigos y Theon buscó refugio en el compartimento de Ginny y Colin, sus nuevos compañeros de curso y ambos prefectos, además de ser los únicos Gryffindor que no le habían dado la espalda. Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban con la incertidumbre de lo que se encontrarían ese curso en el castillo. Pues había un cambio importante en la dirección del que apenas habían logrado hacerse eco a final del curso anterior.

Ya había anochecido cuando los carruajes llevaron a los alumnos al castillo. Al ser la ceremonia de inicio de curso, todos tuvieron que ocupar los asientos de su casa; en esas ocasiones no podían mezclarse unos con otros, desgraciadamente. La ceremonia de selección comenzó, y los nuevos estudiantes de primero fueron situados en las diferentes casas. El sombrero examinaba las mentes de los futuros estudiantes y decidía qué casa podía ir mejor con su mentalidad. Qué cualidades destacan por encima de sus cualidades. No fue hasta después de la selección que supieron a qué atenerse ese curso y los venideros.

— Un momento de atención, por favor. — Solicitó la profesora McGonagall alzándose del centro de la mesa de profesores. Estaba en el asiento del director. Quedaba claro que, oficialmente, era la nueva directora de Hogwarts. —Este año habrá una serie de cambios en la estructura docente de este centro educativo. Cerramos una era de permisividad y manga ancha y entramos en una de tolerancia cero hacia el acoso sistemático hacia vuestros compañeros. Si sois sorprendidos en actitudes y actos sistemáticos que puedan ser susceptibles de dañar fisica y psicológicamente a vuestros compañeros, seréis amonestados severamente. Tres amonestaciones y estaréis expulsados. —Esa revelación fue recibida con fastidio de aquellos a los que les gustaba y se divertían intimidando a los demás. —Una vez dicho esto, os presentaré a los nuevos profesores. Horace Slyghorn ha decidido salir de su retiro para retomar su función como maestro de Pociones. — Hubo un aplauso generalizado, sobretodo en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, el resto estaban desconcertados. — Severus Snape, ha accedido a hacerse responsable de impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. — El aplauso fue más frío que con el anterior profesor, después de todo Snape había sembrado precedente en los estudiantes de Hogwarts durante años. Harry lo entendía, aunque podía ver que con Snape en ese puesto tenían la oportunidad de aprender verdaderamente bien. — Y por último, Cedric Diggory, será nuestro profesor de Transformaciones. —Ese era muy reconocido, sobretodo por los cursos superiores. Muchos en Hogwarts sabían que había sido alguien muy hábil en transformaciones. Parecía que la reforma docente era muy fuerte, de esas que podían perdurar años.


	42. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Antes de darse cuenta, habían pasado dos años. En ese tiempo habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Harry fue compaginando el preparar los exámenes más difíciles de toda su etapa estudiantil con cada vez ir adquiriendo más obligaciones políticas como heredero Black, pues Sirius como que pasaba un poco de "esas pomposas reuniones", como solía llamarlo. Lo curioso es que a nivel político logró formar una buena alianza con Theon, lo cual había sido inesperado por muchos. A Harry le agradaba ver que su hermano había acabado siendo bastante más juicioso de lo que nadie hubiese esperado de él, incluso había logrado superar sus exámenes con notas decentes; muy al contrario de Weasley que tan solo pudo acceder a un trabajo mediocre por no dar la talla en sus EXTASIS. A los otros dos del viejo grupo de "los mosqueteros", no les fue tan mal, pues sin proponerselo eran más inteligentes que Weasley.

En todo ese periodo de tiempo había estado hablando casi a diario con Clarisse a través de los espejos de doble vía. Se comunicaban sus proyectos, lo que tenían en mente, lo que tenían que ir haciendo. La distancia no había hecho mella en esa relación, más bien lo contrario, la había fortalecido. Lo mismo había pasado con la relación que mantenían Dora y Percy.

Cuando Harry había aprendido a aparecerse se le había hecho más fácil viajar, aunque aparecerse a nivel internacional era bastante más complicado y desgastante que hacerlo dentro de cortas distancias. Así que si bien había podido ir y visitarla durante largas temporadas, no había sido tanto como a él le hubiese gustado. Dora igual. Si ellos dos no habían viajado de esa forma antes era por la dificultad añadida que tenía la aparición conjunta.

Para cuando terminaron esos dos años, Harry tenía unas notas excelentes, tanto en las seis materias de las que se había matriculado como en las dos que había presentado por libre. Lo suficiente para poder trabajar en casi cualquier puesto. Escogió estudiar en profundidad la herbología y las pociones, deseaba sacarse la licencia para poder dar clase de esas dos materias. Quería ser profesor. Esa era su vocación. Sabía que sería complicado ser contratado en Hogwarts, a menos que uno de los dos puestos quedase libre, eso sin contar con que sacarse esas licencias supondría un tiempo. Pero no era el único proyecto que tenía en mente. Tenía un proyecto mucho más importante entre manos, un proyecto a desarrollar junto con Dora, Percy y Clarisse. Habían estado conversando durante todo ese tiempo y las veces que se habían visto de establecer en Londres una especie de pseudosede del campamento mestizo. Un alojamiento para semidioses, con la idea de admitir a cualquiera de ellos, bien sea por que les pille una misión por allí, bien sea un legado en busca de ayuda o uno de los semidioses que raramente nacían en el viejo continente. Escogieron la región de los lagos para ello, allí podían levantar una adecuada edificación y los bosques y el clima eran ideales. Lo mejor de todo, era que Quirón les aplaudió a los cuatro por esa iniciativa y los animó y orientó. Nada más terminarlo, tuvieron la sensación que ese proyecto suyo duraría años, muchos años; sería de aquellas cosas que pasaban a la posteridad. Los cuatro hacían un buen equipo. Ambas parejas disfrutaron de su tiempo juntos e incluso llegaron a casarse, tanto por los ritos griegos como por los ritos mágicos.


End file.
